Unforget memories
by Razux
Summary: Natsume Yukihira yang kehilangan ingatannya karena kecelakaan selalu memimpikan seorang gadis kecil.Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis itu namun dia selalu merasa telah mengenal gadis itu sepanjang hidupnya. SEQUEL dari A PIECE OF MEMORIES by YUUTO T
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note : **Kusarankan untuk membaca "A PIECE OF MEMORIES " By Yuuto Tamano terlebih dahulu untuk mengerti jalan cerita fic ini.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Unforget Memories<strong>

by Razux

_Sequel from "A piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

Dedicated to Yuuto Tamano, karena sudah memberiku izin.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume POV<strong>

_Aku berbaring di atas sebuah ranjang king size dan aku bisa mencium bau bunga sakura dari sampingku. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihat seorang gadis kecil tertidur dengan tenang di sampingku. Gadis kecil ini sangat cantik. Tidak. Bukan sangat, tapi luar biasa cantik, seperti seorang malaikat. _

_Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk meyentuh rambut coklatnya, aku bisa merasakan betapa halus dan lembut rambutnya. Aku menatap wajahnya, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang merona kemerahan, bibirnya yang berwarna pink dan seulas senyum bahagia yang terlukis di wajahnya membuatku tidak bisa menghentikan tanganku yang kini telah bergerak untuk menyentuh wajahnya._

_Dia membuka matanya dengan pelan saat tanganku menyentuh wajahnya. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bola matanya yang besar dan berwarna coklat madu. Matanya begitu indah dan jernih, membuatku sama sekali tidak bisa memalingkan kedua mataku darinya. Hanya menatapnya aku bisa merasakan betapa polos dan lugu dirinya. Hanya menatapnya aku bisa merasakan betapa hangat dan bahagianya hatiku._

_Dia tertawa dan dengan suaranya yang lembut dan jernih_ _dia memanggilku "Onii-chan…."_

"Onii-chan... Natsume Onii-chan, bangun!"

Aku membuka mataku dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas Yoichi, adikku berdiri di samping tempat tidurku.

"Lima menit lagi…."

"Cepat bangun, Natsume-nii. Sebelum Rei-nii masuk ke dalam kamarmu ini."

Mendengar ucapan Yoichi, aku hanya bisa menggerutu dan bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Rei-nii jika dia masuk ke kamarku ini untuk membangunkanku

"Sarapan sudah siap karena itu jangan tidur lagi." Ujar Yoichi sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

Aku hanya menghela napas dan kembali menghempaskan badanku ke atas tempat tidur. Aku teringat lagi dengan mimpiku barusan. Siapa gadis kecil itu? Mengapa gadis itu selalu berada di dalam mimpiku? Dan mengapa aku selalu merasa sangat senang dan bahagia setiap kali aku mengingatnya? Apakah aku mengenalnya? Gadis kecil itu memanggilku Onii-chan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak memiliki adik perempuan.

"Natsume Yukihira. Sebelum aku masuk ke dalam kamarmu, segera siapkan dirimu dan makan sarapanmu."

Sial. Itu suara Rei-nii. Aku akan mati jika aku masih berada di atas tempat tidur saat dia masuk ke dalam kamarku. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian dua bulan yang lalu saat dia menemukan aku masih berada di atas tempat tidur walau sudah dibangunkan Yoichi. Dia memukulku tanpa belas kasihan dan aku sama sekali tidak mau merasakan pukulannya itu lagi.

Aku berlari keluar dari kamarku menuju kamar mandi dan menggosok gigiku. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahku yang terpantul di dalam cermin. Rambut berwarna hitam, hidung yang mancung, alis mata yang pendek dan bola mata yang berwarna merah.

Setelah aku mengganti piyamaku dengan baju seragam Senior high school Alice academy dan memakai kacamataku, aku berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan pelan. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas Rei-nii dan Yoichi yang duduk di atas kursi menyantap makanan mereka.

"Aku akan membuang semua sarapanmu jika kau terlambat bangun lagi, Natsume." Ujar Rei-nii tanpa menatapku.

Aku sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rei-nii. Aku duduk di samping Yoichi dan mulai menyantap sarapanku. Tidak ada yang bersuara sedikitpun saat menyantap makanan. Ya. Inilah suasana sarapan pagi di keluarga Yukihira yang hanya terdiri dari tiga orang cowok.

Kakakku, Rei Yuihira yang lebih tua delapan tahun dariku berkerja sebagai seorang guru di sekolahku, Alice academy. Dia adalah kakak yang sadis dan tidak kenal belas kasihan jika aku melanggar perintahnya atau melakukan suatu kesalahan. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dengan mata berwarna abu-abu dan dia juga merupakan sorang pecinta warna hitam sejati. Kau bisa melihat dengan jelas pakaiannya yang selalu serba hitam itu.

Yoichi Yukihira, adik yang berjarak dua tahun dari ku dan masih duduk di bangku kelas satu high school Alice academy. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu dengan mata berwarna hijau.

Dan terakhir aku, Natsume Yukihira, murid kelas dua High school alice academy.

Penampilan kami sama sekali tidak mirip dan itu membuat semua yang melihat kami pasti akan bertanya, apakah kami benar-benar saudara? Tapi jika mereka mengenal kami, mereka tidak akan meragukan hubungan kami bertiga, sebab sikap kami bertiga luar biasa mirip, sikap yang cuek, dingin, tidak suka bersosialisasi dan mencampuri urusan siapapun.

Ayah dan ibuku, Izumi dan Yuka Yukihira telah meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan tidak lama setelah Yoichi lahir. Aku hanya mengenal wajah mereka dari foto dan perlu aku tambah, mereka juga sama sekali tidak mirip dengan kami. Wajah kami benar-benar berbeda, mungkin inilah yang orang sebut dengan keajaiban DNA.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat kedua orang tuaku, Apa karena saat itu aku masih telalu kecil atau aku memang mengingat mereka, hanya saja aku melupakan mereka, aku tidak tahu. Aku mengalami kecelakan dua tahun yang lalu dan koma selama dua minggu. Aku cukup beruntung karena aku berhasil hidup. Namun, saat sadar, aku kehilangan semua memory selama lima belas tahun hidupku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat siapa diriku, keluargaku, kehidupanku dan juga sekelilingku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun. Namun, dengan bantuan Rei-nii dan Yoichi, aku berhasil mengingat siapa diriku sedikit demi sedikit.

Gadis kecil dalam mimpi. Aku selalu memimpikan gadis kecil itu sejak aku sadar dari kecelakaan itu dan aku juga masih ingat dengan jelas, gadis kecil itu jugalah yang ku mimpikan saat aku sadar dari koma. Rei-nii hanya menggeleng kepala dan mengatakan dia sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis kecil di dalam mimpiku itu saat aku bertanya padanya. Dia mengatakan gadis kecil itu pasti hanyalah khayalanku saja, sebab, kami memang tidak memiliki adik perempuan. Aku tidak pernah bertanya lagi pada Rei-nii mengenai gadis kecil dalam mimp itu, aku merasa apa yang dikatakannya benar, gadis kecil secantik itu tidak mungkin ada di dunia ini, gadis kecil itu pasti hanyalah khayalanku yang tercipta saat aku berada di ambang kematian.

"Bereskan piring dan cangkirnya. Kita berangkat ke sekolah sepuluh menit lagi." Ujar atau lebih tepatnya Rei-nii tiba-tiba.

Aku dan Yoichi sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa, kami berdua bangkit dari kursi dan membereskan piring sarapan pagi kami. Setelah semuanya siap, kami bertiga segera berangkat menuju sekolah Alice academy dengan mobil Rei-nii.

o00o

Alice academy adalah sekolah elit dengan fasilitas yang sangat luar biasa dari elementary school sampai senior high school. Sekolah ini sebenarnya merupakan sekolah khusus anak orang kaya dan terkenal. Alasan aku dan Yoichi bisa belajar di sekolah ini meskipun kami berasal dari keluarga yang sangat sederhana adalah berkat beasiswa yang kami dapatkan dan juga karena Rei-nii adalah guru di sekolah ini sebagai faktor tambahan.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai sekolah ini. Pelajaran yang diajarkan sangat mudah untuk ku yang memiliki IQ diatas 180. Karena itu aku lebih memilih untuk membolos daripada mengikuti pelajaran yang sangat membosankan.

Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki teman di sekolah ini. Aku yang berasal dari keluarga miskin tidak mungkin diterima dengan baik oleh para murid sekolah ini. Aku terkenal sebagai seorang kutu buku dan orang aneh di sekolah ini karena aku memakai kacamata tebal dan rambutku yang selalu berantakan. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Aku bukan orang yang suka bersosialisasi, para murid yang menghindariku dan menanggab aku ini tidak ada sebenarnya malah membuatku sangat senang.

Di mata guru, aku juga bukan murid kesayangan. Meski nilaiku selalu tertinggi di satu angkatan, para guru sama sekali tidak menyukaiku. Aku jarang mengikuti pelajaran. Namun, aku selalu dengan mudah mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dari mereka semua.

Aku membaringkan diriku pada rumput hijau di bawah sebatang pohon sakura. Tempat aku berada sekarang terletak sangat jauh dari gedung sekolah dan tidak ada yang pernah kemari. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun tempat ini, baik itu kepada Rei-nii maupun Yoichi, Ini adalah tempat rahasiaku.

Aku menatap langit biru dan bunga sakura yang berada di atasku. Wangi bunga sakura dan juga kelopak bunga sakura yang jatuh menimpa diriku membuatku teringat lagi dengan gadis kecil dalam mimpiku itu.

Aku tersenyum. Begitu mengingat senyum dan tawanya, aku selalu tersenyum, aku merasakan kebahagiaan dan kehangatan di dalam hatiku hanya dengan mengingatnya. Aku mengakui, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghapus gadis kecil itu dari dalam pikiranku.

Di dalam dasar hatiku, aku tahu. Aku terus berharap bahwa gadis kecil dalam mimpi itu bukanlah khayalanku semata. Aku berharap dia benar-benar hidup, tersenyum dan tertawa dengan bahagia seperti di dalam mimpiku.

Gadis kecil di dalam mimpi, siapakah kamu? Mengapa kau selalu hadir di dalam mimpiku? Mengapa kau memanggilku Onii-chan? Padahal kau sama sekali bukan adikku?

o00o

Aku berkerja part-time, begitu juga dengan Yoichi. Gaji Rei-nii sama sekali tidak besar, gajinya hanya cukup untuk membiayai keperluan pokok hidup kami bertiga, karena itu kami berdua selalu berkerja part time untuk uang saku kami masing-masing.

Mungkin sebagian orang akan mengatakan hidup kami sangat berat. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak merasa hidupku ini berat. Aku memiliki Rei-nii dan Yoichi, mereka selalu ada untukku dan itu sudah cukup. Bagiku, hidupku ini sudah cukup bahagia meskipun aku sama sekali tidak mengingat masa laluku. Dan masa lalu bagiku juga, sebenarnya sama sekali tidak penting, masa depanlah yang penting bukan masa lalu.

"Yukihira, antarkan ini ke meja nomor dua." Perintah koki restoran tempatku berkerja part time.

Aku segera mengantarkan pesanan meja nomor dua tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku melihat dua orang pria kantoran sedang mengobrol sesuatu dengan penuh semangat.

"Hebat sekali ya! Perusahaan Hyuga tercatat sebagai perusahaan terbesar di dunia."

"Kau benar. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kayanya keluarga itu."

Perusahaan Hyuga. Hyuga. Nama yang sama sekali tidak asing bagi ku. Dan siapa yang tidak kenal dengan perusahaan Hyuga? Perusahan raksasa yang memproduksi apapun dari jarum sampai pesawat terbang, perusahaan raksasa yang tersebar ke seluruh dunia.

"Tapi, sesuai kata orang setiap keberuntungan pasti ada kesialan. Keluarga Hyuga kehilangan pewaris mereka dua tahun yang lalu. Putra mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas."

"Ya. Tapi mereka masih memiliki seorang putri. Siapapun yang kelak memperistri gadis itu pasti akan sangat beruntung, karena putri mereka itulah pewaris dari perusahaan raksasa Hyuga kini."

Aku sama sekali tidak mendengar obrolan kedua orang itu lagi. Aku segera meninggalkan meja itu begitu aku mensajikan makanan yang dipesan. Obrolan kedua pria itu sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan ku.

o00o

Aku menatap jam tanganku dan menghela napas, jam 21.35. Aku membuka pintu rumahku dengan pelan. Rumah ini tidaklah besar, rumah ini memiliki tiga kamar tidur, ruang tamu dan makan yang digabungkan jadi satu, dapur serta satu kamar mandi.

"Aku pulang." Ujarku sambil berjalan memasuki ruang tamu

"Selamat datang." Balas Rei-nii dan Yoichi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Rei-nii sedang mengerjakan sesuatu dan kurasa dia sedang mengoreksi hasil ulangan para muridnya, sedangkan Yoichi, dia hanya duduk diam menonton tv.

"Makan malammu ada di atas meja. Panaskan saja sebelum kau makan." Ujar Rei-nii tanpa menatapku, dia masih sibuk dengan perkerjaannya.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas sofa di samping Yoichi. Aku baru pulang dari kerja part timeku dan aku merasa sangat capek. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa lapar, aku hanya ingin segera melemparkan diriku di atas tempat tidurku dan tidur.

Yoichi memalingkan wajahnya menatapku "Perlukan aku membantumu menghangatkan makan malammu, Natsume-nii."

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar, aku hanya perlu tidur sekarang."

"Baikah. Aku akan membereskan semuanya nanti."

Aku menangguk kepala dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Rei-nii sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia membiarkan aku berjalan memasuki kamarku.

Keluarga kami memang seperti ini, kami memang jarang berkomunikasi seperti layaknya sebuah keluarga. Kami tiga bersaudara memiliki kepribadian yang dingin, kalem dan cuek. Kami bertiga bisa berkumpul di suatu ruangan tanpa mengucapkan sepatahpun selama sehari. Namun, itu tidak berarti kami sama sekali tidak dekat. Setiap keluarga memiliki caranya sendiri untuk memperlihatkan kedekatan mereka dan di rumah keluarga Yukihira ini, inilah caranya. Walau aku tahu, tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mengerti jika melihat kami.

Aku segera menghempaskan diriku ke atas tempat tidurku. Aku membuka kaca mataku dan meletakkannya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Aku merasa sangat ngantuk dan lelah, aku perlu tidur sekarang.

Aku menutup kedua kelopak mataku dan aku tahu, aku akan memimpikannya lagi. Gadis kecil dalam mimpi. Mimpi yang sama dan tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun selama dua tahun ini. Namun, aku tidak membenci mimpi itu, aku sangat menyukai mimpi itu, aku sangat menyukai senyum dan tawa gadis kecil itu.

"Gadis kecil dalam mimpi…." Gumamku pelan sambil menutup mata.

o00o

Aku berjalan dengan pelan menuju ruang kelasku. Seperti biasa tidak ada seorangpun yang mempedulikanku. Aku berjalan menuju bangkuku yang terletak di deretan paling belakang. Suasana kelas hari ini agak ramai, para murid-murid kaya itu semua sedang membahas sesuatu dengan penuh semangat.

"Apakah kau sudah mendengar berita itu, mengenai murid baru yang akan masuk ke kelas kita hari ini."

"Iya. Aku hampir tidak percaya."

"Benar aku juga tidak percaya. Pewaris dari perusahaan Nogi akan menjadi teman sekelas kita."

Nogi. Perusahaan besar yang memproduksi alat-alat eletronik itu. Satu lagi anak orang kaya yang akan masuk ke dalam sekolah ini. Tapi, sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya denganku. Siapapun yang masuk ke dalam sekolah ini sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya denganku.

Pintu ruang kelas tiba-tiba terbuka dan Narumi Anjou, guru bahasa jepang yang gay itu berjalan masuk dengan seorang cowok berambut pirang dan bermata biru langit.

"Duduklah kalian semua, murid-muridku yang manis. Hari ini kita mendapatkan teman baru. Silakan memperkenalkan diri mu."

Manis? Guru ini memang gay. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya dan bukan hanya aku, Rei-nii dan Yoichi juga tidak menyukainya. Kurasa masih banyak orang yang tidak menyukainya dan aku juga tidak mengerti karena ada juga sebagian murid yang menyukainya.

"Namaku Ruka Nogi, senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua."

"Nah! Siapakah yang bersedia menjadi partner dari Ruka-kun?"

Aku melihat semua yang ada di kelas ini menunjukkan tangannya. Ya, untuk anak orang kaya yang menilai seseorang dari kekayaan, pewaris perusahaan besar Nogi pasti berada di daftar teratas orang yang harus dijadikan teman.

"Sepertinya semua bersedia menjadi partnermu. karena itu silakan memilih."

Aku memalingkan mataku menatap jendela. Kurasa akan lebih baik jika aku bolos dan tidur di bawah pohon sakura saja. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki mood untuk mengikuti pelajaran dan jika aku tidur, aku pasti akan memimpikan gadis kecil di dalam mimpi itu lagi.

"Aku memilih cowok berambut hitam dan berkacamata yang duduk di deretan paling belakang, sensei."

Aku lumayan terkejut mendengar pilihan murid baru itu dan aku rasa semua yang ada di kelas ini lebih terkejut lagi. Mengapa seorang tuan muda dari keluarga kaya raya memilih aku yang orang biasa sebagai partnernya.

"Yukihira-kun ya? Baiklah, silakan duduk di sampingnya." Senyum gay itu dan membuatku ingin sekali meninjunya karena menyetujuhinya. Aku tidak mau menjadi partner dari seorang murid baru karena itu akan sangat merepotkan.

Murid baru itu menangguk kepalanya dan berjalan ke arahku. Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Namaku Ruka Nogi."

Aku memalingkan wajahku kembali ke jendela dan mengacuhkan murid baru itu.

"Beraninya kau bersikap seperti itu, Yukihira. Ruka-sama jangan pedulikan dia. Lebih baik anda memilih partner lain saja. Dia ini hanya seorang rakyat jelata yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini berkat beasiswa." Ujar seorang anak yang duduk di depanku sambil menatap murid baru itu.

Aku sangat setuju dengan anak yang duduk di depanku itu. Gantilah partnermu, jangan memilihku, aku sama sekali tidak mau berurusan dengan tuan muda kaya raya sepertimu.

Namun, anehnya murid baru itu tersenyum dan menjawab "Terima kasih. Tapi, aku tetap memilihnya menjadi partnerku. Siapa namamu?"

Aku sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyannnya, aku bangkit dari bangku. Sudah cukup, aku ingin keluar dari kelas ini sekarang juga.

"Yukihira-kun, jangan ke mana-mana. Jangan mencoba untuk membolos pelajaranku meskipun kau sudah menguasai semua yang akan aku ajarkan. Jika tidak, aku akan melaporkanmu pada Yukihira-sensei." Senyum gay itu sambil menatap ku "Dan kau sama sekali tidak bisa mundur dari posisi sebagai partner Ruka-chan."

Aku mengutuk gay itu dan kembali duduk, inilah alasan sebenarnya mengapa aku sama sekali tdak menyukai guru ini. Dia serius dengan ucapannya dan aku sama sekali tidak mau menerima hukuman dari Rei-nii lagi.

Murid baru itu tertawa "Mohon bantuanmu."

Aku memalingkan wajah ku menatap jendela lagi. Sial sekali, hari ini benar-benar merupakan hari sialku.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya murid baru itu lagi dan aku tidak mungkin menjawabnya karena aku sama sekali tidak mau menjadi partnernya.

"Namanya Natsume, Ruka-sama. Natsume Yukihira. Lebih baik anda mengubah keputusan anda untuk memilihnya menjadi partner anda." Jawab murid yang duduk di depanku itu lagi dan membuatku ingin sekali memukulnya karena terlalu ikut campur.

"Nat…Natsume.."

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi, murid baru itu kelihatannya sangat terkejut begitu mendengar namaku. Menangnya ada apa dengan namaku? Natsume. Itu nama yang sangat biasa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel of "A Piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

_.  
><em>

.

.

**DISCLAIMER** : GAKUEN ALICE BELONG TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA

* * *

><p><strong>Someone POV<strong>

"Aku yakin sekali, mereka bahkan sekelas dan juga partner." Ujarku pelan pada seseorang melalui ponselku.

"Apakah dia menyadarinya?" tanya orang dibalik ponselku.

"Tidak. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera melakukan sesuatu. Dan kurasa kau juga harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengantisipasi jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan."

"Aku mengerti." Balasku sambil menutup ponselku.

Aku menatap langit biru di atas. Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkan mereka bertemu lagi. Aku akan melindungi mereka berdua, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan melindungi mereka berdua.

**Ruka POV**

Hari ini adalah hari kelima aku di sekolah ini dan aku merasa sekolah ini cukup menyenangkan. Aku yakin sekali, semua penghuni di sekolah ini baik murid maupun guru menerimaku dengan hangat. Ya, ini wajar, siapapun yang mengenal latar belakangku pasti akan menerimaku dengan hangat.

Namun, kurasa aku salah. Ada seorang murid yang sama sekali tidak pernah mempedulikanku dan menanggab seakan aku ini sama sekali tidak ada. Seseorang itu adalah partnerku, Natsume Yukihira.

Natsume. Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar nama itu. Nama itu adalah nama yang sangat berarti bagiku. Nama dari orang yang sangat berharga dan penting dalam hidupku. Nama dari sahabatku yang telah meninggal dunia dua tahun yang lalu.

Aku selalu tersenyum saat melihat partnerku, Natsume Yukihira ini. Karena dia selalu mengingatkan aku kepada sahabatku yang telah tiada. Dia memiliki sikap yang sangat mirip dengan Natsume, sahabatku. Sikap yang dingin, cuek dan suka menyendiri ditambah lagi dengan IQ mereka yang sama-sama tinggi itu benar-benarnmembuatku berpikir mereka sangat mirip. Namun, aku juga tahu, semirip apapun mereka, dia tetaplah bukan Natsume, sahabatku.

Penampilan mereka sangat berbeda walau rambut mereka sama-sama hitam. Natsume sahabatku itu adalah seorang pemuda yang…. ya, kuakui sangat tampan. Hanya berjalan saja, semua orang akan menatapnya dengan penuh kagum, ditambah dengan status, kharisma dan otaknya, membuatku selalu merasa dia pasti merupakan manusia tersempurna yang pernah diciptakan tuhan. Mungkin karena itulah tuhan memanggilnya begitu cepat dan meninggalkan kami semua. Meninggalkan dia.

Natsume Yukihira ini. DIa adalah seorang kutu buku dengan rambut hitam berantakkan dan berkacamata tebal. Dia adalah orang yang sangat tidak disukai para guru dan murid sekolah ini karena sikap, otak dan juga statusnya. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak membenci Natsume Yukihira ini walau dia selalu menghindariku dan juga menghindari tugasnya sebagai partnerku. Mungkin aku sudah terbiasa berhadapan dengan orang yang memiliki sifat seperti ini. Ya. Sifat dari sahabatku itu dan juga sikap dari pacarku memang kurang lebih sama.

"Kumpulkan tugas ini tiga hari mendatang dan kerjakan tugas ini bersama partner kalian. Aku akan memberikan hukuman bagi yang tidak mengumpulkannya." Senyum wali kelas kami, Narumi-sensei sambil berjalan keluar dari kelas..

"Kurasa kau tidak akan keberatan jika mengerjakan tugas bahasa jepang ini bersamakukan, Yukihira-kun?" tanyaku sambil menatap partnerku.

Namun, dia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertannyaanku, dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah keluar dari kelas meninggalkanku. Kalau aku pikir-pikir lagi, dia sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara denganku, aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar suaranya.

Aku tersenyum. Ya. Sikap mereka benar-benar mirip.

o00o

Aku membaringkan badanku di atas tempat tidur kamarku. Aku kembali tersenyum begitu mengingat partnerku, Natsume Yukihira. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa, aku merasa aku ingin sekali berteman dan mengenalanya lebih dalam.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi dan saat aku melihat siapa yang meneleponku, aku segera menjawabnya.

"Kau harus menjawab teleponku dalam deringan kedua, Bunny-boy."

Aku terseyum mendengar suara tersebut. Siapa yang tidak akan tersenyum jika mendengar suara dari pacarnya yang kini berada di kota lain.

"Maaf, Hotaru. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjawab teleponmu pada deringan kedua jika kau meneleponku lagi."

"Bukan berusaha, tapi harus."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar ucapannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu di sekolah baru itu?" tanyanya dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraanku lagi, sebab dia menghawatirkanku.

"Biasa-biasa saja. Para guru dan teman sekelas menerimaku dengan hangat kecuali seseorang."

"Ada yang tidak menyukaimu?"

"Iya dan kau tahu Hotaru, dia adalah teman sekelas sekaligus partnerku. Dia memiliki sikap yang sangat mirip dengan Natsume, bahkan namanya juga Natsume. Kurasa kalau kau dan dia bertemu dengannya, kalian pasti akan mengatakan mereka mirip." Jawabku dengan penuh semangat begitu teringat partnerku itu.

"RUKA!" teriak Hotaru dari balik ponselku "AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU JIKA KAU MENYEBUT NAMA ITU DI DEPANNYA!"

Aku membisu begitu mendengar teriakan Hotaru. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku tidak seharusnya mengungkit Natsume di depan Hotaru? Sejak Natsume meninggal, nama itu sama sekali tidak pernah kami sebutkan lagi, nama itu menjadi kata yang tabu bagi kami. Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri, aku bisa menyebutkan nama itu lagi pasti dikarenakan Natsume Yukihira.

"Maaf, Hotaru. Aku kelepasan." Ujarku meminta maaf.

Hotaru hanya diam membisu. Kurasa dia marah, tapi akhirnya dia menjawab juga "Kumaafkan. Tapi jika kau ulangi lagi, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Terima kasih, Hotaru. Bagaimana keadaan dia sekarang?"

"Dia…. dia tetap seperti itu. Mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar itu dan terus menyalahkan dirinya akan apa yang terjadi."

"Begitu ya….."

"Dia masih tidak bisa menerima apa yang terjadi, Ruka, meskipun dua tahun telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Dia akan bertambah hancur jika kau mengungkit nama itu di depannya dan aku sama sekali tidak mau itu terjadi."

"Aku mengerti, Hotaru."

Aku tahu sekali apa maksud dari ucapan Hotaru itu. Aku sama sekali tidak boleh mengungkit nama Natsume di depannya. Nama itu akan membuatnya terjerumus semakin dalam lagi ke jurang keputus asaan.

**Hotaru POV**

Aku berjalan membawa mapan berisi makannan memasuki kamar itu. Aku mengakui, kamar ini sangat besar dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas warna merah dan hitam yang mendominasi lantai dan juga dindingnya.

Aku menatap ke arah ranjang king size yang berada di tengah kamar ini. Aku bisa melihat seorang gadis tertidur meringkuk badannya seperti sebuah bola di atasnya, seakan ingin melindungi dirinya dari dunia ini.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas gadis itu. Rambutnya berwarna coklat sepinggang, kulitnya berwarna putih bersih dan wajahnya sangat cantik. Aku menatap kedua matannya yang tertutup rapat dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipinya.

"Bangun, bodoh. Jangan tidur lagi." Panggilku pelan sambil menepuk bahunya.

Gadis itu membuka matanya, matanya berwarna cokalat madu. Namun, ada yang salah dengan matanya itu sekarang, ada yang hilang dari matanya itu. Mata itu tidak lagi bersinar penuh kehangatan, kegembiraan dan juga kebahagiaan seperti dulu. Mata itu kini penuh dengan kesedihan, kepedihan, penderitaan dan keputus asaan.

"Hotaru.." Panggilnya pelan. Tidak ada lagi senyum di wajahnya, tidak ada lagi tawa di wajahnya, seakan dia telah melupakan cara untuk tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Bangun, bodoh. Kau perlu makan."

Gadis itu menutup matanya lagi "Aku tidak lapar, Hotaru. Biarkan aku tidur."

"Aku tidak peduli, bodoh. Kau harus makan, kau sudah tidak makan apa-apa semenjak semalam."

"Benar, Hotaru. Aku sama sekali tidak lapar. Kau sama sekali tidak perlu menemaniku. Pergilah berkencan dengan Ruka-pyon."

"Ruka tidak berada di kota ini, bodoh. Dia sudah pindah ke kota lain seminggu yang lalu."

"Oh… maaf, aku lupa. Kenapa kau tidak mengikutinya pindah ke kota itu juga, Hotaru?" tanyanya sambil membuka matanya dan menatapku.

"Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mu, bodoh."

"Kau sama sekali tidak perlu khawatir, Hotaru. Tinggalkanlah aku di sini, aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa."

Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya? Meninggalkannya? Tidak apa-apa? Aku telah mengenalnya sejak kecil dan dia sama sekali tidak mungkin bisa menipuku. Untuk keadaannya yang sekarang, sama sekali tidak memerlukan aku yang merupakan teman sejak kecilnya untuk mengetahui kebohongannnya, sekali lihat saja semua orang akan langsung mengetahui betapa mengkhawatirkannya kondisinya. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki semangat hidup lagi, sejak kejadian dua tahun yang lalu terjadi, dia telah kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

"Jika kau sama sekali tidak mau aku mengkhawatirkanmu, makan ini sekarang juga." ujarku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sambil menyodorkan makanan itu padanya.

Dia sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dengan pelan dia bangkit untuk duduk di atas ranjang king size itu dan mengambil sepotong roti di dalam mapan. Aku melihat dia mengigt dan mengunyah roti itu dengan pelan. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai apa yang kulihat, kemana perginya gadis yang selalu bersemangat dan positif thinking tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi itu pergi?

selesai memakan habis makanannya, dia kembali berbaring di atas ranjang itu "Aku ngantuk, Hotaru. Biarkan aku tidur, ya?"

Aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, aku hanya duduk di sampingnya menatapnya tertidur. Gadis ini sangat cantik, sejak kecil dia sangat hangat, bersinar dan bahagia, membuat aku yang melihatnya akan berpikir, dia pasti merupakan makhluk kesayangan tuhan, malaikat. Dia memberikan siapapun kebahagiaan dan kehangatan, hanya dengan senyumnya.

Namun, kini aku tidak tahu lagi. Apakah tuhan telah membuangnya? Kenapa tuhan membiarkannya menghadapi hidup seperti ini? Dia sama sekali tidak seharusnya menjalani hidup seperti ini?

Air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya yang tertutup dan dari mulutnya yang kecil aku mendengar dia menguman sebuah nama "Natsume….."

Natsume. Natsume. Natsume. Itu adalah nama dari orang yang paling ku benci di dunia ini. Jika saja dia tidak pernah ada, maka gadis ini tidak akan pernah seperti ini. Jika saja dia tidak pernah ada, maka gadis ini tidak akan pernah kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Jika saja dia tidak pernah ada, maka gadis ini tidak akan pernah jatuh ke dalam jurang keputus asaan yang begini dalam. Dan jika saja dia masih hidup, maka gadis ini tidak akan pernah seperti ini. Jika saja dia masih hidup, maka gadis ini tidak akan kehilangan senyum dan tawanya. Jika saja dia masih hidup, maka gadis ini akan selalu bahagia sebagaimana mestinya. Jika saja dia masih hidup.

**Natsume POV**

"Yoichi, kau bersihkan dapur, dan Natsume kau bantu aku membersihkan ruang tamu." Perintah Rei-nii tegas.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan Rei-nii memaksa aku dan Yoichi untuk membersihkan rumah. Isi rumah ini sebenarnya sangat beratakan dan aku bisa memakluminya karena bagaimanapun juga rumah ini merupakan tempat tinggal dari tiga orang laki-laki tanpa wanita.

Aku bisa melihat debu yang telah mengumpal di mana-mana, sambil menghela napas aku mengangkat tanganku dan mulai membersihkan apa yang sudah sepatutnya dibersihkan. Saat aku membuka sebuah pintu rak kecil di samping tv, beberapa album foto jatuh ke bawah.

"Simpan semua itu ke dalam rak itu lagi." Ujar Rei-nii tanpa menatapku.

Saat aku membungkukkan tubuhku untuk mengangkat album foto itu, aku melihat sehelai foto. Fotoku bersama ayah, ibu dan Rei-nii. Di dalam foto itu ayah dan ibuku tersenyum bahagia, sedangkan wajahku dan Rei-nii yang masih kecil sama sekali tidak berekpsresi seperti biasanya. Aku melihat perut ibuku yang besar, pasti ini foto yang diambil saat dia masih mengandung Yoichi.

"Itu foto saat kau berusia satu tahun setengah." Ujar Rei-nii tiba-tiba dari belakang.

Aku membuka album foto yang ada dan aku bisa melihat foto-foto masa ayah dan ibuku masih hidup. Foto-foto masa kecilku bersama kedua orang tuaku dan saudaraku. Foto saat Yoichi lahir, foto saat aku merayakan ulang tahunku yang kedua dan foto kami sekeluarga pergi piknik.

"Ini adalah album foto setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal." Ujar Rei-nii sambil menyerahkanku sebuah album foto.

Aku bisa melihat foto-fotoku dan Rei-nii yang telah mulai tumbuh besar. Namun, aku juga merasa heran karena Yoichi sama sekali tidak ada di dalam foto itu.

"Yoichi, dititipkan pada kakek saat ayah dan ibu meninggal. Kakek sama sekali tidak sanggub menghidupi kita bertiga sekaligus. Karena itu kita berdua dititipkan di panti asuhan." Jelas Rei-nii seakan membaca pikiranku.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya."

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatnya. Itu bukanlah kenangan yang menyenangkan untuk diingat. Hidup di panti asuhan sangat berat dan menyakitkan."

"Rei-nii! Bisakah kau membantuku mengeserkan lemari ini sebentar!" teriak Yoichi dari dalam dapur.

"Baiklah." Balas Rei-nii dan berjalan memasuki dapur meninggalkan ku sendiri yang masih melihat album foto itu.

Aku membalikkan album foto itu dan menatap foto ayah dan ibuku. Mereka benar-benar sama sekali tidak mirip dengan kami. Ayah kami berambut pirang dan bermata unggu sedangkan ibu kami, dia berambut coklat dan bermata coklat madu.

Semakin aku menatap foto mereka berdua dan menyadari sesuatu. Gadis kecil di dalam mimpiku itu kalau dipikir-pikir, mirip sekali dengan ibuku dan senyumnya itu juga, mirip sekali dengan senyum ayahku.

"Ada apa, Natsume?" tanya Rei-nii tiba-tiba lagi dari belakangku, aku sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya, bagaimana caranya dia bergerak seperti itu?

"Kau masih ingat dengan gads kecil di dalam mimpiku yang pernah aku ceritakan, Rei-nii?"

Rei-nii menangguk kepalanya.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan ayah dan ibu. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan ibu dan senyumnya mirip sekali dengan senyum ayah. Apakah kau yakin kita tidak mempunyai adik perempuan, Rei-nii? "

"Aku yakin sekali, Natsume. Kurasa aku sudah menemukan jawaban siapa gadis kecil itu, dia pasti merupakan gadis yang lahir dari dalam pikiranmu dengan imeg ayah dan ibu saat kau berada di ambang kematian."

Aku hanya diam mendengar ucapan Rei-Nii. Apakah yang dikatakannnya itu benar? Mengapa aku begitu sulit menerimanya? Yang dikatakan Rei-nii mungkin benar, gadis kecil di dalam mimpi itu pasti hanyalah khayalanku. Tapi, mengapa aku tidak bisa menerimanya? Mengapa?

* * *

><p><strong> Tamano<strong> : thx bgt utk bantuannya dan ijinnya. Mengenai Yuka dan Izumi, aku memunculkannya karena mereka berdualah yang langsung muncul di dalam pikirannku saat aku memikirkan siapa orang tua Mikan. dan mungkin awal fic ini akan sedikit membingungkan. Tapi, aku sudah membuat kerangka kasar bagaimana jalan cerita fic ini kok. Mungkin akan penuh kejutan dan juga mungkin akan ada beberapa OC ku sendiri yang akan muncul untuk membantu alur cerita ini.

**Ran Ishibazaki **: terima kasih kembali karena ternyata kau menyukai fic ini. Ya benar, di APM. Nastsume memang dikubur. Namun, mengapa Natsume masih hidup akan ku jelaskan di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Awalnya fic ini mungkin akan sangat membingungkan tapi percaya lah semuanya nyambung kok.

**Hana Natsu Phantomhive** : Aku akan berusaha menmberantas typos yang ada dan benar fic ini adalah sequel dari APM Yuuto Tamano. Soala aku suka sekali fic itu dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa membirkan Natsume mati.

**Valcross **: Thx krn menyukai fic ku ini, aku akan berusaha keras untuk tidak mengecewakanmu!


	3. Chapter 3

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel of "A Piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

_.  
><em>

.

.

**DISCLAIMER** : GAKUEN ALICE BELONG TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan POV<strong>

_Aku berlari keluar dari McDonald dengan membawa burger dan kentang goreng di tanganku. Aku bisa melihatnya, dia ada di sana, berdiri di depan stasiun Kichijoji sambil mencariku diantara begitu banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. _

_Dia sudah datang._

_Mataku hanya terfokus padanya, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Wajahnya yang tampan, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam dan matanya yang berwarna merah. Betapa aku sangat merindukannya, aku ingin mendengar suaranya, mencium baunya dan merasakan kehangatan badannya saat dia memelukku. _

_Aku berlari sekuat tenagaku mendekatinya sambil memanggil namanya. Dia menolehkan wajahnya menatapku dan senyum di wajahku pun bertambah lebar. Dia telah melihatku, dia telah menemukannku, akhirnya kami bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama kami dipisahkan._

_Aku menyebrangi jalan tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingiku lagi, di dalam mata dan pikiranku kini hanya ada dia, hanya dia seorang. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa mendekatiku. Aku menutup mataku dan aku mendengar dia berteriak memanggilku, suaranya yang selalu tenang itu terdengar sangat panik di telingaku._

_Aku merasakan tangannya mendorongku ke belakang, tubuhku menabrak aspal di bawahku. Sakit? Tidak. Anehnya aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kesakitan dan saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihat…_

_Merah…_

_Darah…._

_Lautan darah._

_Dia tergeletak di atas aspal._

_Di dalam genangan lautan darah itu._

"_TIDAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!"_

"TIDAAAKKKKKKKKK!"

"Bangun Mikan! Sadarlah!"

Aku mendengar suara Hotaru dan merasakan seseorang memukul pipiku. Aku membuka mataku dan aku bisa melihat wajah Hotaru yang biasanya tidak berekspresi itu penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Itu hanya mimpi, Mikan. Tenanglah." Ujarnya sambil memelukku.

Mimpi? Bukan. Aku tahu dengan baik melebihi siapapun di dunia ini. Itu bukan mimpi. Itu bukanlah mimpi, itu adalah kenyataan. Kenyataan. Memoriku dua tahun yang lalu, kesalahanku dua tahun yang lalu, dosaku dua tahun yang lalu.

Aku mengangkat tanganku membalas pelukan Hotaru. Aku menangis. Sejak kejadian itu terjadi di depan mataku sendiri, duniaku telah runtuh, matahariku telah menghilang, hidupku telah kehilangan artinya, aku telah kehilangan setengah bagian dari jiwaku. Dia telah meninggalkanku, dia sudah tidak lagi berada di dunia ini.

"Jangan menangis Mikan. Tenanglah."

Jangan menangis? Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti menangis? Sejak kejadian itu, aku terus menangis, menangis dan menangis. Ini semua adalah salahku, jika saja aku tidak berlari tanpa melihat lampu hijau yang telah berubah menjadi merah, jika saja aku tidak memaksa untuk bertemu di stasiun Kichijoji, jika saja aku tidak melarikan diri dari bodyguardku dan jika saja….

Jika saja aku tidak pernah mencintainya.

Ini semua tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dia masih akan berada di kamar ini, di mansion ini, di dunia ini. Ini adalah salahku. Semua yang terjadi adalah salahku, akulah yang membunuhnya.

**Hotaru POV**

Aku memeluknya. Dia begitu lemah dan rapuh, aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas tanggisannya. Aku tahu apa yang dimimpikannya. Sejak kejadian itu dia sering berteriak pada tengah malam di dalam mimpinya, memimpikan kejadian itu, memimpikan kejadian di mana dia kehilangan dia yang paling dicintainya di dalam hidupnya.

"Hotaru…. Merah…. Darah…. Darahnya mengalir ke mana-mana. Ini salahku Hotaru. Jika saja aku tidak memaksanya untuk bertemu hari itu…. Aku… Akulah yang membunuhnya…"

Aku mempererat pelukanku. Dia yang tidak pernah berhenti menyalahkan dirinya akan apa yang terjadi membuat hatiku terasa sangat sakit saat melihatnya. Telah berjuta kali kami mengatakan padanya, ini bukan salahnya, semua yang terjadi sama sekali bukan salahnya. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak pernah mendengarnya, dia tetap menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Mikan. Semua yang terjadi sama sekali bukan salahmu, kau sama sekali tidak membunuhnya."

Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajahku, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bulir-bulir air mata yang terus mengalir turun dari pipinya "Bukan dia yang seharusnya mati, Hotaru. Akulah yang seharusnya mati… Bukan dia… Aku… Akulah yang seharusnya mati saat itu."

Aku sama sekali tidak tahan menatap matanya, begitu menyedihkan, begitu menyakitkan. Aku mengambil sebuah pil tidur dari atas meja di samping ranjang tempatnya tidur dan memberikan padanya.

Dia menggeleng kepalanya.

"Kau harus makan, Mikan. Tidurlah."

Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang penuh air mata itu, lalu dengan pelan akhirnya dia mengambil pil itu dan menelannya. Aku tetap di sampingnya, menemaninya sampai akhirnya dia tertidur kembali.

"Tidurlah, Mikan." Ujarku pelan sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

Di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka itu, aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam berdiri menatapku dengan mata merahnya yang penuh kekhawatiran.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, Aoi. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatiran."

Gadis ini adalah Aoi Hyuga atau lebih tepatnya Aoi Igarashi. Dia adalah anak dari Shin Igarashi, kakak kembar dari Kaoru Hyuga yang merupakan ibu Mikan sekarang. Keluarga Hyuga mengangkat Aoi sebagai anak angkat mereka satu tahun yang lalu. Aoi telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya saat dia masih sangat kecil, dia dititipkan pada panti asuhan sampai akhirnya dia berhasil ditemukan oleh keluarga Hyuga.

Kaoru Hyuga sama sekali tidak bisa membiarkan anak dari kakaknya hidup di panti asuhan. Karena itu atas persetujuan suaminya, Ioran Hyuga, dia mengangkatnya menjadi anak mereka dan hidup bersama mereka.

Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Kaoru Hyuga, semua orang pasti akan menanggap mereka adalah ibu dan anak jika melihat mereka berdua bersama. Dalam kata lain, Aoi mirip sekali dengan dia. Karena itu jugalah dia tidak pernah memasuki kamar ini saat Mikan berteriak malam-malam karena mimpi buruknya. Aoi tahu, dia akan semakin mengingatkan Mikan pada dia yang telah tiada.

Setelah kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, di mansion ini sama sekali tidak ada lagi foto ataupun barang milik dia. Kaoru dan Ioran Hyuga membuang semua barang milik dia karena semua barang itu hanya akan mengingatkan Mikan kepadanya. Mereka bahkan ingin pindah ke mansion lain, seakan ingin melupakan semua kenangan tentang dia di dunia ini.

Namun, mereka sama sekali tidak berhasil. Mikan sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan mansion ini, meninggalkan kamar ini, meninggalkan ranjang king sizenya yang merupakan satu-satunya barang milik dia yang tidak pernah bisa mereka buang karena Mikan sama sekali tidak pernah mau bergerak meninggalkan ranjang itu.

Kadang aku berpikir, mereka sama sekali tidak perlu melakukan itu. Mungkin, mereka sendiri juga sangat sedih dan ingin melupakan dia, karena bagaimanapun juga dia adalah satu-satunya putra kandung mereka.

**Aoi POV**

Aku berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatap Hotaru-nee. Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk masuk ke dalam kamar itu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menunjukkan wajahku kepada Mikan-nee. Wajahku pasti akan membuatnya semakin sedih karena akan mengingatkannya pada dia yang telah tiada.

Aku masih ingat dengan baik apa yang terjadi saat aku pertama kali tinggal di mansion ini. Saat pertama kali aku melihat Mikan-nee, dia tertidur di atas ranjang itu, di dalam kamar ini. Dia begitu cantik, mirip sekali dengan malaikat. Aku sama sekali tidak berani mengganggu tidurnya, aku sama sekali tidak berani membangunkannya karena dia kelihatan begitu lelah, rapuh dan lemah.

Dan pada tengah malamnya aku mendengar dia berteriak. Aku yang terkejut sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apa-apa lagi, aku langsung berlari memasuki kamar ini. Sepertinya dia sedang mengalami mimpi buruk, dia terus berteriak dan akupun membangunkannya dari mimpi buruknya.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas saat dia membuka mata coklat madunya yang besar dan menatapku. Matanya terbelalak saat melihatku dan dia tersenyum dengan begitu cantik dan bahagia dengan matanya yang penuh air mata. Dia memelukku dengan erat dan berkata "Syukurlah! Aku tahu itu hanya mimpi, kau tidak akan mungkin meninggalkan aku sendirian di dunia ini."

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapannya. Namun, tiba-tiba dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku dengan wajah yang penuh rasa terkejut.

"Siapa kau? Kau sama sekali bukan Natsume? Siapa kau? Di mana Natsume?"

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut karena aku sama sekali tidak kenal siapa Natsume yang dimaksudnya.

Dia membalikkan kepalannya menatap sekelilingnya, air matanya kembali mengalir turun membasahi pipinya "Bukan. Itu bukan mimpi….. Natsume….. Natsume… Tidak…. TIDAAAKKKKKK!"

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Mikan-nee, mengapa dia tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu? Aku berusaha menenangkannya. Namun, sama sekali tidak berhasil. Di tengah kebingungan dan ketakutan itu tiba-tiba ayah, ibu dan Hotaru-nee berlari memasuki kamar ini.

Ayah dan ibu menahan tubuhnya dan aku melihat Hotaru-nee menyuntikan obat penenang padanya. Teriakannya berhenti tidak lama kemudian dan akhirnya dia menutup matanya kembali, tertidur seperti saat aku pertama kali melihatnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, ayah dan ibu menceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Mikan-nee. Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengarnya dan sejak saat itu aku tahu, aku tidak boleh berada di sampingnya saat dia mengalami mimpi buruk itu. Ironisnya bukan hanya aku seorang, bahkan Ibu juga. Wajah kami yang mirip dengan dia membuat kami berdua sama sekali tidak bisa berada di sampingnya, memeluknya dan menemaninya saat dia mengalami mimpi buruk, meskipun kami ingin sekali membantunya karena kami berdua sangat menyayanginya.

"Apakah kau yakin Mikan-nee tidak apa-apa, Hotaru-nee?" tanyaku sambil menatap Hotaru-nee yang berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar itu.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Pergilah tidur secepatnya, kau harus bersekolah besok."

**Ruka POV**

Karena kami berdua sama sekali tidak mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Narumi-sensei, dia memberikan kami hukuman unuk membersihkan kelas selama seminggu.

Semua teman sekelasku menyalahkan partenerku saat mengetahui hukuman yang kami dapatkan. Mereka semua bersedia bahkan memaksa untuk membantuku membersihknan ruang kelas. Namun, aku menolaknya dengan sopan, aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan bantuan mereka. Aku tahu, mereka hanya ingin dekat denganku atau lebih tepatnya, dekat dengan statusku yang merupakan pewaris perusahan Nogi ini.

Hidup sebagai pewaris perusahaan Nogi selama tujuh belas tahun sudah membuatku sadar dan tahu, apa artinya teman di sekelilingku. Mereka hanya ingin memanfaatkanku, ingin mengambil keuntungan dariku. Jika saja keadaanku sekarang sama dengan Natsume Yukihira yang merupakan orang biasa, mereka pasti tidak akan pernah mau membantuku, berteman denganku.

Aku menatap partnerku yang sedang membersihkan papan tulis sambil membersihkan jendela. Seperti biasanya dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku. Di ruang kelas yang hanya tinggal kami berdua saja, dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun padaku. Bahkan saat aku memulai pembicaraan, dia tetap saja diam membisu.

Aku mengamatinya dengan sesakma. Dia sangat tinggi, mungkin hampir mencapai 180cm, wajahnya sama sekali tidak kelihatan dengan jelas karena rambutnya yang berantakan dan juga kacamatanya yang tebal itu. Bagaimana rupa wajahnya sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi, tiap kali melihatnya aku akan teringat Natsume, sahabatku. Apakah karena nama mereka dan juga sikap mereka yang mirip? Jika saja sahabatku itu masih hidup, kurasa dia juga akan tinggi seperti partnerku ini. Dalam dua tahun ini dia yang sudah begitu sempurna pasti akan menjadi semakin sempurna. Dia pasti akan sangat gembira dan bahagia, karena dia bisa menggengam tangan gadis yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini, melewati semua rintangan yang ada. Mereka pasti akan menjadi pasangan tersempurna yang pernah diciptakan tuhan, menjadi pasangan terbahagia yang pernah ada di dunia.

Namun, itu tidak mungkin. Karena dia telah tiada sejak dua tahun yang lalu, meninggalkan gadis itu, meninggalkan gadis yang paling dicintainya di dunia.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi dan begitu mendengar nada deringnya aku segera mengangkat ponselku itu.

"Ada apa, Hotaru?"

"Bagus. Kali ini kau tepat waktu mengangkatnya."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya itu. Kadang aku berpikir, dia sama sekali tidak pernah bersikap lembut padaku, bahkan sejak dulu saat kami masih kecil, dia sering memblack-mailku. Tapi, mengapa dari semua gadis yang ada, akhirnya aku memilihnya? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawabnya. Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud orang dengan "Cinta itu buta".

"Ada apa kau meneleponku, Hotaru? Biasanya kau sama sekali tidak pernah meneleponku siang-siang begini?"

"Baiklah, akan aku tutup telepon ini jika bagimu ini sama sekali tidak biasa." Ujarnya dingin.

"Tunggu! Tunggu Hotaru! Jangan tutup teleponmu ini! Bukan itu maksudku. Maafkan aku!" balasku cepat-cepat sebab aku tahu, dia serius akan menutup teleponnya tadi "Ada apa kau meneleponku? Apakah terjadi sesuatu kepada Mikan?"

"Dia kembali mengalami mimpi buruk semalam dan sampai sekarang dia masih tertidur. Aku sekarang berada di sampingnya di dalam kamar ini."

"Begitu ya…"

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Sampai kapan mimpi buruk itu akan menghantuinya? Kapan dia baru bisa melupakan kejadian itu? Namun, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Bagaimana perasaannya saat melihat orang yang paling dicintainya mati di depan matanya sendiri karena melindunginya? Pasti sangat menyakitkan dan menyedihkan.

"Apakah kau masih ada di sana Ruka? Apakah kau mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan?" tanya Hotaru tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan aku yang sedang melamun.

"Maaf!"

"Jangan melamun saat aku sedang meneleponmu."

"Baik. Maafkan aku. Tidak akan ku ulangi lagi."

"Bagus."

Aku tersenyum kembali. Hubungan kami kalau dipikir-pikir memang ane. Bagi yang melihat kami, kami sama sekali tidak kelihatan sebagai sepasang keasih, malah kami lebih kelihatan sebagai tuan dan pelayan. Tapi, seperti inilah hubungan kami dan aku tahu dengan pasti, di dalam hatinya, sesungguhnya dia mencintaiku sebagaimana aku mencintainya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jalan ke kota ini, Hotaru? Kota ini sangat indah, kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Aku sama sekali tdak bisa membiarkannya sendirian dan aku tahu, dia tidak mungkin mau meninggalkan kamar ini."

"Begitu ya….."

"Kenapa? Apakah kau merindukanku?"

Wajahku memerah begitu mendengar pertanyaannya itu "I..iya… Aku merindukanmu."

Hotaru sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya diam membisu dan tiba-tiba dia berkata "Aku ingin tidur. Sampai nanti."

Belum sempat aku mengatakan apapun, dia telah menutup teleponnya. Aku tertawa melihat reaksinya ini, aku tahu dia pasti merasa malu begitu mendengar apa yang barusan aku katakan. Dia memang sepert itu . Dia adalah gadis yang dingin. Tapi, jika telah mengenalnya dengan baik maka dirinya yang sebenarnya akan kelihatan. Sesungguhnya dia adalah gadis yang sangat baik, hanya saja dia mengalami kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya.

Aku menutup ponselku dan aku sangat terejut saat melihat Natsume Yukihira berdiri di depanku. Walau aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat matanya karena poninya yang panjang berantakkan dan juga kacamatanya yang tebal, aku tahu dia menatapku dengan tajam.

"A… Ada apa?" tanyaku. Aku merasa terintimidasi dengan pandangannya, apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah? Apakah ada yang menyinggung perasaannya saat aku berbicara dengan Hotaru? Sepertinya tidak ada? Mengapa dia menatap aku seperti ini?

Dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas ini meninggalkanku sendirian.

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

**Mikan POV **

Aku mendengar semua pembicaraan Hotaru yang berada di sampingku melalui telepon dengan Ruka-pyon. Aku sama sekali tidak tidur seperti yang disangka Hotaru.

"Hotaru…." Panggilku pelan sambil membuka kedua kelopak mataku yang terasa sangat berat.

Aku melihat Hotaru menatapku dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, bodoh."

"Hotaru… Kau merindukan Ruka-pyon bukan? Pergilah menemuinya. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, bodoh."

Lagi-lagi aku menjadi beban. Aku tahu sekali, aku hanya menjadi beban bagi Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, ayah, ibu dan semua yang menyayangiku. Sudah berjuta kali ku katakan pada mereka untuk meninggalkanku, membiarkanku, dan tidak perlu mempedulikanku. Tapi, mereka sama sekali tidak mau, mereka tetap di sampingku, menemaniku, menyemangatiku dan sesungguhnya, itu semua hanya membuatku merasa semakin bersalah, karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab harapan mereka, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bangkit lagi setelah aku kehilangan dia. Dia adalah segaranya bagiku.

Aku tidak pernah mau meninggalkan kamar ini, meninggalkan ranjang ini karena di sinilah tempat di mana aku bisa merasakan keberadaannya, tempat di mana kami menghabiskan masa-masa kami bersama saat masih kecil, tempat di mana dia jatuh cinta padaku. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas ucapnnya _"Sejak kau mulai tidur bersamaku saat usiamu masih 10 tahun. Aku langsung jatuh cinta melihat wajahmu ketika tidur." _

Aku terus tertidur dan tidur karena itulah satu-satunya cara bagiku untuk melihatnya, mendengarnya dan menyentuhnya. Saat aku tertidur aku akan memimpikannya, tawanya, suaranya dan sentuhannya. Walau aku juga tahu, kadang aku akan memimpikan kejadian itu lagi, kejadian di mana aku kehilangan dia untuk selamanya. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Jika aku bangun dan kembali tidur, aku akan memimpikannya lagi.

Aku ingin tertidur selamanya dan tidak perlu membuka mata lagi. Aku ingin hidup di alam mimpiku, karena di sana, dia masih hidup, masih bergerak, tertawa dan kami….

Kami bahagia.

"Aku tidak akan menemuinya, bodoh. Tidak jika kau tidak ikut denganku."

Aku menatap Hotaru. Aku tahu, dia sesungguhnya sangat merindukan Ruka-pyon. Aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya jika tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hotaru merasakan apa yang kurasakan, perasaan sedih dan sakit karena merindukan orang yang kita cintai. Dia sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untukku, aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

"Baiklah, Hotaru. Aku akan ikut bersamamu menemui Ruka-pyon. Aku akan ke kota itu bersamamu."

Aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut Hotaru. Dia pasti sama sekali tidak menyangka aku akan setuju untuk pergi bersamanya menemui Ruka-pyon, bersedia untuk meninggalkan kamar ini. Tapi, aku tahu, inilah yang terbaik sekarang.

Tidak apa-apa. Walau bukan dikamar itu, aku yakin, jika aku tertidur, tidak peduli di manapun, aku tetap bisa memimpikannya, dia tidak akan mungkin menghilang dari mimpiku.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuuto Tamano<strong> : thx tu infonya. Updateku cepatkan? itu dikarenakan otakku sekarang mang penuh degan fic ini! makanya saat mengetiknya aku tidak mengalami banyak kesulitan.

**Hana Natsu Phantomhive** : Iya Natsume pake kacamata, soal lau dia gak pake kacamata Ruka pasti langsung tahu! dan akn brjuang keras memberantas typosnya!

**Valcross** : Syukurlah lau u dapet jalan ceritanya. Iya Mikan lovesick hebat dan trauma habislah. Tapi menurutku itu biasa, soal dia melihat dengan mata sendiri Natsume yang mati karena melindunginya.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel from "A piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

><p><strong>Someone POV<strong>

"Apa katamu!" ujarku terkejut begitu mendengar ucapan dari balik ponselku.

"Dia akan mengunjungi kota itu tiga hari lagi."

"Tidak bisakah kalian menghentikan rencana itu?"

"Kami…. Kami tidak bisa. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian itu, dia mau melangkah keluar dari kamar itu. Kami….."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti…"

"Kemungkinan mereka untuk bertemu sangatlah kecil. Tapi, akan lebih baik jika kau juga melakukan sesuatu."

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu, aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkan mereka bertemu." Ujarku pelan dan mengakhiri pembicaraan itu.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa keadaan berubah jadi seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi jika mereka mengetahui kebenaran dari kejadian dari dua tahun yang lalu? Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka berdua benar-benar bertemu? Apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka mengetahui kebenaran dari masa lalu yang menyedihkan itu?

Aku tidak berani membayangkannya. Aku telah berjanji untuk menjaga dan melindungi mereka berdua, aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkan mereka berdua mengalami penderitaan dan kesedihan lebih dari yang telah mereka rasakan. Sudah cukup. Mereka sudah cukup menderita.

**Natsume POV**

_Aku membuka mataku melihat sekelilingku, aku berada di atas sebuah ranjang king size seperti biasanya dan seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat tertidur dengan tenang di sampingku. _

_Aku menatap wajahnya. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa bosan tidak peduli berapa kalipun aku melihat wajahnya. Senyum bahagianya saat tertidur begitu indah dan damai, dia begitu cantik dan sempurna di mataku._

_Aku sangat penasaran, apa yang dimimpikannya? Setiap kali aku melihatnya tidur, aku selalu berpikir, apa yang dimimpikannya sehingga dia bisa tersenyum sebahagia dan sedamai itu?_

"_Oni-chan… Natsume nii-chan…." Gumamnya pelan dalam tidur._

_Aku sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang digumamnya. Dia memanggil namaku, dia memimpikanku, dia tersenyum dengan begitu bahagia dan damai karena memimpikanku._

_Aku sangat senang, hatiku berdebar-debar seakan ingin meledak saking gembiranya, aku ingin sekali berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dan memberitahu seluruh dunia, dia memimpikanku. Gadis kecil di sampingku ini tersenyum dalam mimpinya karena memimpikanku, bukan orang lain, tapi aku, aku. _

_Aku mengangkat tanganku mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut dan mencium keningnya. Aku bisa mencium bau bunga sakura darinya, bunga yang begitu indah dan lembut itu benar-benar mirip sekali dengannya._

_Dia membuka kedua bola mata coklat madunya yang besar dan menatapku. Dia tertawa dan memanggilku "Oni-chan….."_

_Aku tersenyum dan menyentuh pipinya "Mikan….."_

Aku membuka mataku. Mimpi itu lagi, gadis kecil itu lagi. Namun, mimpi kali ini sedikit berbeda, aku tahu nama gadis kecil di dalam mimpi itu, aku memanggil nama gadis kecil itu.

"Mikan…."

Mikan? Itukah nama gadis kecil di dalam mimpiku? Mikan? Jeruk?

Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Saat aku menyebutkan nama itu, hatiku terasa sangat tenang dan nyaman. Menyebut nama itu dari dalam mulutku sendiri membuatku merasa, itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat benar.

Aku ingat saat pertama kali aku mendengar nama itu dari mulut Ruka Nogi. Saat aku mendengar dia menyebutkan nama itu dalam obrolannya dengan seseorang melalui ponsel, aku merasakan perasaan yang sangat aneh. Hatiku berdebar-debar dan perasaan terkejut, gembira, serta kerinduan yang sangat kuat bercampur aduk menjadi satu menyerangku. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi saat aku mendengar nama itu, badanku bergerak sendiri, aku segera meninggalkan tugasku yang sedang membersihkan papan tulis dan berjalan mendekatinya. Aku terus menatapnya dengan tajam dan aku terus berharap dia akan mengucapkan nama itu lagi.

MIkan.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa? Nama itu adalah nama yang sangat biasa dan umum. Tapi mengapa nama itu terasa sangat penting bagiku? Dan mengapa aku merasa nama itu merupakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak boleh ku lupakan?

Aku tahu Ruka Nogi pasti merasa sangat heran. Mengapa aku tiba-tiba berdiri di depannnya dan menatapnya seperti itu. Saat dia bertanya padaku ada apa? Aku ingin sekali bertanya padanya, siapa Mikan itu? Namun, aku membatalkan niatku itu dan segera meninggalkannya. Aku tahu, siapapun Mikan yang ada di dalam obrolan mereka itu, aku tidak mungkin mengenalanya. Dunia kami hidup begitu berbeda, aku tidak mungkin mengenal seseorang dari dunia itu.

Tapi…..

Mengapa aku tidak bisa melupakan nama itu? Dan kini, aku memanggil gadis kecil di dalam mimpiku itu Mikan. Apakah itu benar-benar namanya? Apakah Mikan adalah nama dari gadis kecil dari dalam mimpiku itu?

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, aku merasa sepertinya aku telah melupakan sesuatu, melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, melupakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak boleh ku lupakan, melupakan sebuah memori yang sangat berharga.

Aku berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk mengingat apa memori terlupakan itu. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya, seakan ada kabut tebal dan gelap yang menutupinya. Rasa sakit kepala yang sangat luar biasa tiba-tiba menyerangku. Aku menutup mataku dan berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu. Namun, sakit kepala ini sama sekali tidak mau berhenti, rasa sakit itu terus menyerangku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apapun lagi dan seperti sihir, rasa sakit itu pun berhenti seketika.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumya, apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi padaku?

oo00o

Aku menyantap sarapan pagiku dengan pelan. Pikiranku masih penuh dengan pertanyaan, mengenai gadis kecil di dalam mimpiku, mengenai nama Mikan dan memoriku yang tidak bisa kuingat. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang karena rasa sakit kepala yang luar biasa hebat akan menyerangku setiap kali aku mencoba untuk memikirkannya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Natsume?" tanya Rei-nii tiba-tiba tanpa menatapku.

Aku sama sekali tidak menceritakan apa yang ku alami tadi pagi pada Rei-nii. Aku merasa sama sekali tidak ada gunanya menceritakan itu padanya, sebab dia pasti akan mengatakan itu semua terjadi karena aku terlalu lelah dan berpikir terlalu banyak. Namun, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya juga jika aku mencoba bertanya padanya.

"Rei-nii, apakah kita kenal dengan seorang gadis kecil bernama Mikan?"

Dia mengangkat wajahnya menatapku "Seingatku tidak ada. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Balasku singkat dan kembali menyantap sarapanku, memang tidak ada gunanya aku bertanya padanya.

"Bagus kalau begitu," balasnya "Aku ingin mengajak kalian hiking ke gunung di kota sebelah dua hari lagi. Siapkan semua yang diperlukan."

Garpu yang berada dalam genggaman tanganku terlepas dan jatuh ke bawah begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rei-nii. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Hiking ke gunung di kota sebelah? Apa yang terjadi kepada Rei-nii?

Aku menatap Rei-nii dengan heran dan bukan hanya aku seorang saja, Yoichi yang berada di sampingku juga menatapnya dengan wajah yang penuh tanda tanya. Kami berdua tahu dengan jelas, dua hari lagi memang hari minggu. Namun, dengan sikap Rei-nii, tidak mungkin dia mau hiking ke gunung di kota sebelah tanpa tujuan.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin Hiking, Rei-nii?" tanya Yoichi.

"Sekolah kita berencana untuk mengadakan acara hiking ke gunung di kota sebelah bulan depan dan aku dipaksa oleh kepala sekolah untuk meninjau gunung itu. Memangnya aku mau mengajak kalian hiking jika aku tidak terpaksa?"

Aku dan Yoichi hanya bisa menggerutu mendengar jawaban dan pertanyaan Rei-nii. Kami berdua terlalu malas untuk melakukan acara hiking, aku lebih memilih tidur dikamarku dan aku yakin, Yoichi juga begitu. Namun, aku tidak mungkin melawan Rei-nii begitu juga dengan Yoichi. peraturan tidak tertulis no satu di keluarga Yukihira ini adalah jangan pernah melawan ucapan Rei-nii jika tidak mau menerima pukulannya.

"Cepat selesaikan sarapan kalian, kita berangkat lima menit lagi." Perintah Rei-nii.

**Hotaru POV**

Aku bisa melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran di sepanjang jalan. Kota baru tempat tinggal Ruka ini sama sekali tidak begitu besar dan ramai. Namun, kota ini sangat indah, tenang dan damai.

Aku menatap Mikan yang berada di sampingku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Namun sesungguhnya di dalam hatiku, aku sangat gembira karena akhirnya dia mau meninggalkan kamar itu. Mata coklat madunya menatap pemandangan kota ini melalui jendela mobil yang sedang berjalan. Aku tahu, dia mau meninggalkan kamar itu karena dia ingin mempertemukan aku dengan Ruka.

"Hotaru," panggilnya pelan sambil menatapku " Aku ingin tidur. Bangunkan aku jika kita sudah tiba di mansion Ruka-pyon, ya?"

"Baiklah."

Aku melihat dia menutup matanya dan tertidur dengan tenang.

Setelah dia tidur, aku menolehkan wajahku menatap keluar jendela mobil. Ruka pasti akan sangat terkejut, sesungguhnya kami merencanakan kedatangan kami ke kota ini besok pagi. Namun, kami mempercepat rencana kami karena aku khawatir Mikan akan mengubah keputusannya dan menolak untuk mengunjungi kota ini. Aku tidak mungkin akan membiarkan kesempatan emas yang ada untuk membuat Mikan keluar dari kamar itu.

Aku ingin dia kembali menjadi dia yang dulu sebelum kejadian itu terjadi. Aku ingin dia tertawa dan tersenyum lagi dan aku merasakan mengunjungi kota ini merupakan langkah awal untuk mengembalikan semangat hidupnya.

Ya. Kota ini pasti bisa menyembuhkan hatinya, menyusun kembali kepingan hatinya yang telah hancur berantakan itu.

o00o

Seperti yang ku duga. Ruka sangat terkejut saat melihat aku dan Mikan di dalam mansionnya saat dia pulang dari sekolahnya. Dia sangat gembira saat meihat kami, dia berjalan medekatiku, memelukku dan mencium pipiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bunny-boy." Ujarku sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Aku sesungguhnya menyukai apa yang dilakukannya. Namun, aku tidak akan mungkin mengakuinya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melihat kalian berdua di sini hari ini. Bagaimana menurutmu kota ini, indah bukan?"

"Tidak buruk."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Mikan. Kota ini sangat indah bukan?" tanya Ruka sambil menatap Mikan.

Mikan menangguk kepalanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dengan pelan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Senyum Ruka

"Hotaru… Kau temani saja Ruka-pyon. Aku ingin berjalan-jalan di kota ini.." Ujar Mikan tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Tidak, Hotaru. Kau temani saja Ruka-pyon. Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa."

Aku ingin menolak apa yang dikatakannya. Namun, sebelum aku mengucapkan sesuatu Ruka telah berkata "Baiklah. Tapi, kau tidak akan keberatan jika ada bodyguard yang menemanimu kan?"

"Tidak, Ruka-pyon. Aku hanya ingin menikmati bunga sakura kota ini sendirian. Aku berjanji pada kalian, aku akan kembali lagi satu jam kemudian."

"Tidak Mikan, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian." Ujarku sambil menatapnya, tidak mungkin aku membiarkan dia berjalan sendirian di kota yang tidak dikenalnya ini. Sejak kejadian dua tahun lalu terjadi, aku sama sekali tidak pernah meninggalkannya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu perbuatan bodoh apa yang akan dilakukannya jika aku tidak mengawasinya.

"Hotaru, tenanglah. Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh." Balasnya seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Baiklah, Mikan. Hati-hati ya!" Senyum Ruka tiba-tiba dan akupun segera membalikkan wajahku menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Ruka!"

"Terima kasih, Ruka-pyon." Ujar Mikan sambil berlari kelur dari ruangan ini.

Aku ingin mengejarnya. Namun, tangan Ruka tiba-tiba menahanku.

"Biarkanlah Mikan pergi, Hotaru. Aku yakin dia tidak akan apa-apa. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh."

"Mengapa kau yakin sekali, Ruka?" tanyaku kesal.

"Karena Mikan tidak mungkin membuang hidupnya yang telah diselamatkan dia dengan mengorbankan nyawanya."

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi saat mendengar jawaban Ruka itu. Aku tahu, apa yang dikatakan Ruka benar. Tapi, aku tetap saja tidak bisa tenang.

**Natsume POV**

Aku berjalan pulang ke rumah dengan pelan dari tempatku kerja part-time. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai rencana hiking besok. Hari minggu seharusnya diisi dengan tidur dan istirahat di rumah, bukan dengan melakukan hiking ke kota sebelah. Tapi, aku tidak berani melawan Rei-nii.

Aku menghela napas dan menatap pohon sakura yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan. Kelopak bunga sakura yang gugur jatuh tepat di atas lensa kacamataku. Aku melepaskan kacamataku dan menggantungkannya di kerah bajuku. Aku sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak memerlukan kacamata, mataku sama sekali tidak ada masalah. Aku menggunakan kacamata hanya untuk menyembunyikan warna mataku yang mencolok ini, sebab siapapun yang melihat mataku pasti akan terus menatapku seakan aku ini makhluk langkah dan aku benci itu.

Bau bunga sakura yang ada di sepanjang jalan membuatku teringat lagi dengan gadis kecil di dalam mimpi itu. Gadis kecil itu benar-benar mirip sekali dengan bunga sakura, sangat indah, polos dan lembut, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa sangat damai dan tenang. Aku tersenyum, lagi-lagi aku memikirkan gadis kecil itu.

Apakah aku ini seorang penderita lolitacomplex? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik dengan gadis lain seperti aku tertarik dengan gadis kecil di dalam mimpiku itu. Tidak. Aku bukan seorang lolitacomplex. Aku tidak mungkin seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan gadis lain pasti dikarenakan tidak ada seorangpun gadis yang pernah kulihat yang bisa menandingi kecantikannya.

Gadis kecil itu begitu cantik. Aku berpikir, secantik apa jika dia tumbuh besar nanti? Aku yakin sekali jika gadis itu benar-benar ada, dia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi gadis tercantik yang pernah ada di dunia ini, gadis tersempurna yang diciptakan tuhan, malaikat.

Aku menutup mataku membayangkan imeg gadis kecil itu jika tumbuh besar dan saat aku membuka mataku….

Duniaku berhenti berputar.

Napasku tertahan.

Badanku mematung.

Mataku terbelalak.

Aku melihat seorang gadis bergaun putih berdiri menatap bunga sakura di depanku.

Angin meniup rambut coklat sepinggangnya dengan lembut, bola matanya yang berwarna coklat madu besar menatap bunga sakura dan kelopak bunga sakura yang gugur jatuh melewati badannya yang berkulit putih bersih itu.

Aku bisa melihat wajah cantiknya dengan jelas. Wajah yang selalu ku mimpikan, wajah yang selalu ku pikirkan, wajah yang sama sekali tidak bisa ku lupakan. Dia ada di sana, berdiri di depanku, bernapas, bergerak, hidup dan nyata. Bukan dalam rupa seorang gadis kecil seperti di dalam mimpiku, tapi dalam rupa seorang gadis seusiaku yang telah tumbuh besar.

Tidak salah lagi, meski aku hanya melihatnya sebagai seorang gadis kecil di dalam mimpiku aku tahu sekali, gadis di depanku sekarang adalah gadis kecil di dalam mimpiku.

Mimpikah aku? Ilusikah ini?

Hatiku menjerit karena bahagia begitu aku melihat dia membalikkan wajahnya ke arahku, aku merasakan kerinduan yang sangat mendalam begitu melihatnya, aku ingin berlari menyentuhnya, memeluknya dan menciumnya.

Aku melihat matanya terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihatku, air mata mengalir turun membasahi pipinya dan tanpa kusadari aku memanggilnya "Mikan…"

**Mikan POV**

Aku berdiri menatap bunga sakura yang berada di depanku.

Kota ini penuh dengan pohon sakura yang telah bermekar dengan begitu indah. Namun, hatiku merasakan kesakitan yang sangat luar biasa hanya dengan menatap bunga sakura ini, karena bunga sakura adalah bunga kesukaannya.

Aku ingin tidur, aku ingin sekali menutup mataku untuk selamanya, aku sudah sangat lelah. Sejak dia menghilang dari hidupku, sudah berapa kali aku berkeinginan untuk mengakhiri hidupku ini. Namun, aku tidak bisa, dia pasti akan membenciku jika aku melakukannya, sebab aku bisa hidup karena dia mati, dia mati karena aku hidup.

Ruka-pyon mengatakan kota ini adalah kota yang sangat indah. Namun, di dalam mataku sejak dua tahun yang lalu, tidak ada lagi yang indah. Duniaku hanya akan indah jika dia ada, dunia tanpa dirinya hanyalah neraka.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke mansion Ruka-pyon, aku sama sekali tidak tahan untuk melihat bunga sakura ini lagi, melihatnya hanya membuat hatiku semakin sakit karena mengingatkan padaku bahwa dia tidak ada di sampingku lagi. Aku ingin tidur sekarang, aku ingin tidur dan memimpikannya.

Aku tahu itu salah. Aku tidak seharusnya terus tidur dan hidup di dalam mimpi seperti itu. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikannya. Mimpi bagaikan narkotika bagiku sekarang, aku bisa melihatnya, walau kadang mengerikan, namun aku bisa melihat dia. Itu sudah cukup.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan aku melihat seorang pemuda berdiri menatapku di dalam kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran.

Mataku terbelalak, hatiku berdetak tidak karuan saat melihatnya. Dia sangat tinggi, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam terbang ditiup angin, wajahnya sangat tampan dan sepasang mata merahnya yang sangat familiar menatap lurus ke arahku.

Air mataku mengalir menuruni pipiku. Aku tahu siapa itu, aku kenal sekali siapa itu, dia yang tidak mungkin ku lupakan. Walau sedikit berbeda dengan rupanya saat aku terakhir melihatnya, sedikit berbeda dengan rupanya di dalam mimpiku, aku tahu itu dia, dia yang berdiri di depanku adalah Natsume, kakakku, kekasihku, belahan jiwaku.

Aku mendengar dia memanggilku "Mikan…"

Aku mengangkat tanganku menutup mulutku yang kini telah terbuka. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya, suara yang selalu kuingat dan kurindukan. Aku ingin berlari mendekatinya, aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin menciumnya. Mimpikah aku? ilusikah aku? Nyatakah ini?

Tiba-tiba dadaku terasa sangat sesak, kepalaku terasa sangat pusing, aku merasakan beban yang sangat berat di punggungku, badanku terasa sangat lemas serta tak bertenaga, wajahnya di mataku menjadi kabur dan sekelilingku menjadi gelap.

Aku tahu, asmaku kambuh lagi. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan sekarang. Aku mohon jangan sekarang, akhirnya aku bisa melihat dia, akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suaranya, karena itu aku mohon jangan sekarang…. ku mohon, aku mau melihatnya, ijinkan aku melihatnya…..

* * *

><p>Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali aku mengetik ulang chapter ini! sebab aku merasa tidak begitu puas dengan chapter ini! karena itu aku minta pendapat pembaca mengenai chapter ini sebab tidak tahu mengapa? aku merasa chapter ini sangat aneh dan satu lagi pertanyaan, walau aku sendiri yang membuat fic ini, aku jadi bertanya2, apakah keadaan mikan dalam fic ini agak berlebihan?<p>

**Yuuto Tamano** : jangan terlalu memujiku Tamano soal ntar kemampuan ku menurun lagi, ha...ha...ha...^^ utk jadi penulis pro kurasa masih sangat jauh! tapi cita2 ku sejak dulu memang ingin jadi penulis lo! hanya saja tidak kesampai T_T! Natsume dan Mikan akhirnya bertemu di chapter ini dan aku juga tidak sabar untuk mengetik chapter berikutnya! ^^

**Valcross** : silakan saja, mau panggil aku razu atau raz aku tidak keberatan kok! ^^ ya, utk chapter 3 memang terlihat singkron dgn APMkan? itu karena ide cerita ini semua bermula dari chapter terakhir APM sih! dan aku bersyukur karena pertanyaanmu udah terjawab ewat chapter 3 ^^ utk update, mungkin aku memang cepat sebab jika sudah tenggelam dalam mengetik fic aku bahkan bisa lupa makan serta minum dan lebih parah lagi, lupa tidur. Makanya ficku updatenya cepat walau sering dimarah2 ortu juga!


	5. Chapter 5

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel of "A Piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

_.  
><em>

.

.

**DISCLAIMER** : GAKUEN ALICE BELONG TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA

* * *

><p><strong>Someone POV<strong>

"Dia telah berada di kota kalian sekarang."

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh orang di balik ponselku itu. Dia telah berada di kota ini? Bukankah dia baru akan berada di kota ini besok? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Bukankah kata kalian dia baru akan datang ke kota ini besok?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa. Mereka mempercepat rencana mereka mangunjungi kota kalian itu tiba-tiba."

Aku menutup mataku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi akhir-akhir ini? Mengapa selalu terjadi sesuatu yang diluar dugaan? Mengapa kami sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol keadaan lagi seperti dulu?

"Kurasa akan lebih baik kau melakukan sesuatu. Apapun yang terjadi jangan membiarkan mereka bertemu."

"Aku mengerti."

Tidak kau katakan, aku juga mengerti. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka bertemu, mereka sama sekali tidak boleh bertemu atau keadaan benar-benar tidak akan terkontrol lagi.

"Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkanmu…. Rei….."

**Yoichi POV**

Aku membuka pintu rumah dan berjalan masuk ke dalam dengan pelan. Rumah masih kosong, Rei-nii dan Natsume-nii masih belum pulang.

Baru pukul 16.02, aku masih punya waktu satu jam sebelum perkerjaan part-timeku dimulai. Kurasa lebih baik aku menunggu Natsume-nii saja, dia masih ada satu kerja part-time hari ini, tempat kami part-time searah, aku akan pergi bersama dengannya saja nanti.

Aku berjalan memasuki ruang tamu dan menghidupkan tv. Aku menatap alat-alat keperluan hiking yang ada di samping sofa sambil menghela napas. Ternyata Rei-nii benar-benar serius dengan acara hiking besok.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu rumah terbuka dengan keras.

"YOICHI! PANGGIL DOKTER! CEPAT!" teriak Natsume-nii tiba-tiba mengejutkanku.

Panggil dokter? Apa yang terjadi?

Aku segera bangkit dari sofa tempatku duduk dan meraih telepon yang terletak tidak jauh dariku menelepon dokter langganan kami. Aku melihat Natsume-nii berlari memasuki ruang tamu ini dengan menggendong seorang gadis di punggungnya.

Aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Natsume-nii menggendong seorang gadis di punggungnya? Natsume-nii yang dingin, cuek, anti sosialisasi serta membenci cewek itu membawa seorang gadis ke rumah? Mimpikah aku?

Natsume-nii membaringkan gadis itu di atas sofa dengan pelan. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Natsume-nii seperti ini selama kami hidup bersama. Wajahnya yang selalu tenang dan tanpa ekspresi ini sekarang penuh dengan kepanikan dan kekhawatiran.

"Apa yang terjadi Natsume-nii?"

"Asmanya kambuh."

Mendengar jawaban Natsume-nii, berbagai pertanyaan muncul di dalam hatiku. Asmanya kambuh? Apakah Natsume-nii mengenal gadis ini? Mengapa Natsume-nii yang selalu dingin dan cuek ini bisa begini panik seperti ini?

Aku menatap gadis itu dan aku mengakui satu hal, gadis itu luar biasa cantik. Rambutnya berwarna coklat panjang, kulitnya berwarna putih bersih dan wajahnya yang meski terlihat pucat, tetap saja tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Gadis di depanku itu adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah kulihat selama hidup ini.

Aku terus menatap wajah gadis itu. Aku yakin sekali, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat gadis itu, aku sama sekali tidak kenal gadis itu. Tapi, mengapa? Mengapa wajahnya sama sekali tidak terasa asing bagiku?

o00o

"Gadis itu sama sekali tidak apa-apa. Mungkin dia akan sadar tidak lama lagi." Ujar dokter yang memeriksa gadis itu saat aku mengantarnya keluar dari rumah.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku sambil berjalan memasuki ruang tamu lagi dan mataku terbelalak, ku akui satu hal, aku sangat terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi di depanku sekarang.

Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Apakah yang di depanku sekarang benar-benar Natsume-nii? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari ini?

"Natsume-nii…." Panggilku pelan. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak menjawab, kurasa dia sama sekali tidak mendengarnya, seluruh perhatiannya sekarang hanya tertuju pada gadis itu.

Natsume-nii duduk di samping gadis itu, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi gadis itu dengan lembut seakan menyentuh sesuatu yang tidak ternilai harganya. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah gadis itu saat tangan Natsume-nii menyentuhnya, begitu juga dengan Natsume-nii, seulas senyum juga terlukis di wajah tampannya yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi dan matanya…..

Matanya saat menatap gadis itu begitu lembut, damai dan bahagia.

Aku hanya bisa menatap pemandangan di depanku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Terkejut dan terpesona. Mereka berdua bagaikan lukisan. Begitu indah dan sempurna, tidak dapat ku lukiskan dengan kata.

"Mikan…" Panggil Natsume-nii pelan.

Mikan? Itukah nama gadis itu? Natsume-nii mengenal gadis itu? Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya?

"Aku pulang." Ujar Rei-nii tiba-tiba dari belakangku.

Aku segera menolehkan wajahku menatap Rei-nii dan seperti aku, dia menatap pemandangan di depan itu dengan mata terbelalak. Ya, siapa yang tidak terkejut jika melihat Natsume-nii seperti itu.

**Rei POV **

Aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat. Apa yang paling ku takutkan telah terjadi, apa yang paling tidak ku inginkan telah terjadi, mereka telah bertemu.

"Natsume…" Panggilku pelan.

"Natsume-nii tidak akan mendengar panggilanmu, Rei-nii. Aku telah memanggilnya tadi, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bereaksi sedikitpun." Ujar Yoichi sambil menatapku.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan menepuk pundaknya "Natsume."

Natsume menolehkan wajahnya menatapku "Rei-nii…"

"Siapa gadis itu, Natsume?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, dia kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatap gadis di sampingnya itu "Dia… Dia adalah Mikan…."

Aku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terkejut, aku berusaha untuk tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Apakah dia telah ingat semuanya? Apakah dia telah mengingat siapa dirinya sebenarnya? Mengingat siapa Mikan itu sebenarnya? Apakah ingatannya telah kembali?

"Mikan?" tanyaku lagi dengan suara tenang.

"Iya.. Mikan. Dia adalah gadis kecil yang selalu ada di dalam mimpiku."

Mendengar jawabannya itu. Aku sadar. Ingatannya masih belum kembali, dia masih belum mengingat siapa dirinya sebenarnya dan siapa gadis itu sebenarnya.

"Gadis kecil dalam mimpimu itu? Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu dan ada apa dengan dia?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku pulang dari kerja part time. Dia berdiri menatap bunga sakura di jalan dan saat melihatku tiba-tiba asmanya kambuh. Aku membawanya kemari karena dia sama sekali tidak sadarkan diri saat itu."

"Asmanya kambuh?"

"Iya. Tapi, dokter mengatakan dia tidak apa-apa. Dia akan sadar tidak lama lagi."

Aku sangat terkejut begitu mendengar jawaban Natsume itu. Mikan akan sadar tidak lama lagi. Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Mikan melihat Natsume lagi, kesalahan yang terjadi sekarang masih bisa ku perbaiki. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu sekarang.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ujarku dingin sambil duduk di kursi sofa di samping mereka.

Aku menatap wajah Natsume saat menatap Mikan. Pandangan matanya begitu lembut, damai dan bahagia. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat siapa Mikan itu sebenarnya. Namun, di dalam memorinya itu, dia sama sekali tidak pernah benar-benar melupakannya, tidak seharipun sejak kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu terjadi. Dia terus memimpikan dan memikirkannya setiap hari, aku tahu itu, walau dia jarang menceritakannya padaku.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan mataku dari Natsume pada Mikan yang masih tertidur. Aku bisa melihat seulas senyum penuh kebahagiaan di wajahnya. Dia kelihatan begitu bahagia. Aku tahu apa yang telah dilaluinya selama dua tahun ini, penderitaannya, kesedihannya dan penyesalannya. Dia telah kehilangan senyum dan tawanya sejak saat itu. Namun, sekarang dia tersenyum dengan begitu bahagianya. Apakah karena dia telah melihat Natsume? Apakah karena dia merasakan keberadaan Natsume yang berada di sampingnya sekarang? Apakah dia telah sadar dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah dia telah sadar bahwa Natsume sesungguhnya belum mati?

Aku menatap mereka berdua. Natsume menggenggam tangan Mikan dan terus menatapnya. Mereka berdua begitu sempurna, mereka berdua begitu cocok dan mereka berdua….

Mereka berdua begitu saling mencintai.

Tapi, Mengapa tuhan begini kejam terhadap mereka? Mengapa takdir begitu kejam terhadap mereka?

"Natsume-nii, kurasa kau sama sekali tidak mau pergi kerja part time hari ini. Aku pergi dulu, ya?" Ujar Yoichi tiba-tiba.

Natsume menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yoichi dan menangguk kepalanya.

Sekarang atau tidak. Aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang. Meski Natsume mungkin akan membenciku, tapi demi mereka berdua, aku tidak akan mempedulikan itu lagi.

"Natsume, pergilah! Aku akan menjaga gadis itu."

"Tidak, Rei-nii. Aku ingin berada di sampingnya saat dia membuka matanya." Balasnya tanpa menatapku. Di matanya sekarang hanya ada Mikan, dia terus menatapnya seperti orang buta sejak lahir yang pertama kali melihat matahari.

"Pergilah ke kerja part timemu. Gadis ini sama sekali tidak akan ke mana-mana."

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, dia hanya diam membisu seakan sama sekali tidak mendengar ucapanku.

"Natsume Yukihira. Pergilah ke kerja part timemu itu." Perintahku dengan penuh kemarahan.

Natsume tiba-tiba membalikkan wajahnya menatapku, mata merahnya itu menatapku dengan tajam dan bersinar penuh kemarahan "Ku bilang aku tidak mau. Jangan pernah memerintahku."

Aku tahu Yoichi yang ada di sana sangat terkejut melihat reaksi Natsume. Selama ini dia sama sekali tidak pernah membalas perkataanku, dia selalu menuruti perintahku walaupun dia tidak menyukainya dan sekarang dia melawanku, dia melawanku karena Mikan, karena dia tidak mau meninggalkannya, karena dia mau berada di sampingnya saat matanya terbuka.

"Beraninya kau melawan perintahku, bocah."

Natsume tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan berdiri membalas tatapanku dengan tajam, sama sekali tidak ada sedikitpun ketakutan maupun keraguan saat dia mentapku yang penuh kemarahan ini.

"Hentikan Rei-nii, Natsume-nii! Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" teriak Yoichi tiba-tiba.

Aku dan Natsume menolehkan wajah kami menatap Yoichi. Wajahnya sangat bingung, dia pasti merasa sangat aneh sekarang. Tidak. Yoichi sama sekali tidak boleh tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia lebih baik tidak pernah tahu sedikitpun tentang kenyataan dan kebenaran masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu. Aku tidak ingin dia menderita.

"Ada apa denganmu, Natsume-nii? Kau sama sekali tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya?"

Aku melihat wajah penuh kemarahan Natsume berubah menjadi wajah penuh kebingungan. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya menyusuri rambutnya "Aku…. aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Aku….."

Mendengar jawaban Natsume, aku hanya bisa terdiam. Melihat keadaanya sekarang, aku tahu. Kami bisa mengubah dirinya, kami bisa mengubah jati dirinya, kami bisa mengubah statusnya, kami bisa mengubah ingatannya, kami bisa mengubah segala yang ada pada dirinya sejak kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu terjadi. Namun, hanya ada satu yang tidak mungkin bisa kami ubah darinya, tidak peduli betapa keras kami berusaha…

Cintanya.

Cintanya pada Mikan.

Betapa besar dan dalamnya cintanya untuk Mikan sehingga dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan lagi nyawanya dua tahun yang lalu, hanya untuk menyelamatkan Mikan. Kurasa sekarang juga sama, cintanya pada Mikan sama sekali tidak berubah sedikitpun, walau dua tahun ini dia lalui tanpa berada di sampingnya, tanpa mengingat siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

"Pergilah Natsume! Aku janji padamu, kau akan melihatnya kembali saat kau pulang dari kerja part timemu." Ujarku pelan.

Natsume mengangkat kepalanya menatapku, matanya penuh dengan kebingungan dan pertanyaan. Namun akhirnya dia menjawab "Baiklah…"

Natsume kembali membalikkan badannya dan berlutut di depan Mikan, dia menggenggam tangan Mikan dengan tangan kirinya dan menyentuh pipinya dengan tangan kanannya "Tidurlah dengan tenang…"

Saat Natsume bangkit dan ingin berjalan menjauh, aku melihat tangan Mikan meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Aku sangat terkejut, apakah dia telah sadar? Namun, saat aku melihat kedua matanya yang masih tertutup, aku tahu, dia masih belum sadar, tangannya hanya bergerak sendiri dalam tidurnya.

Natsume membalas genggaman tangannya itu dan membungkukkan badannya, dia membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya dengan lembut "Tenanglah. Aku janji, saat kita bertemu lagi, aku tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkanmu sendirian…"

Bertemu lagi? Akankah kalian bertemu lagi? Aku tdak akan mungkin membiarkan kalian bertemu lagi? Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berdua mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi. Tidak akan pernah lagi…

Aku melihat seulas senyum mengembang di wajah Mikan dan diapun melepaskan genggaman tangan Natsume dengan pelan.

"Cepatlah pergi! Sebelum kalian berdua terlambat."

Natsume dan Yoichi menangguk kepalanya dan dengan pelan berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu ini, walau aku tahu Natsume sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Sepeninggalan mereka semua, aku menatap Mikan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya berada di sini lagi. Aku harus segera mengembalikannya ke rumahnya, dia sama sekali tidak boleh tahu akan keberadaan rumah ini, keberadaan keluarga Yukihira ini, dan yang paling penting, keberadaan Natsume.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari saku celanaku dan menelepon seseorang. Namun, sebelum aku berhasil menelepon orang itu, aku melihat dia membuka kedua bola mata coklat madunya dan kata yang pertama dia ucapkan adalah "Natsume….."

**Mikan POV**

_Gelap. _

_Gelap sekali._

_Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apapun. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apapun, sekelilingku maupun diriku sendiri._

_Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seeorang menggenggam tanganku dan menyentuh pipiku._

_Hangat._

_Hangat sekali._

_Aku tersenyum bahagia. Aku tahu tangan siapa ini. Aku kenal tangan ini, aku kenal kehangatan ini, tangan yang selalu ada untukku sejak aku masih kecil, tangan yang selalu melindungiku. Tangannya, ini adalah tangannya, tangan Natsume._

"_Mikan…."_

_Aku mendengar suaranya, suaranya saat memanggilku dengan lembut. Tidak salah lagi ini suaranya. _

_Tiba-tiba tangannya yang menggenggamku menghilang, kehangatan tangan itu menghilang. Aku panik, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, di sini sangat gelap. Di mana aku sebenarnya berada? Di mana Natsume? aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya? Aku bisa mendengar suaranya? Tapi, mengapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya?_

_Tangan itu kembali lagi, tangan Natsume yang selalu ku ingat itu kembali menggengam tanganku dan aku kembali merasakannya menyentuh pipiku. Syukurlah, tangan ini sama sekali tidak menghilang_

"_Tidurlah dengan tenang..."_

_Aku mendengar suaranya lagi dan aku bernapas lega, dia ada di sampingku._

_Namun, tangan itu kembali melepasakan tanganku. Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi. Aku mengangkat tanganku meraih tangannya, aku menggengamnya dengan erat, aku tidak akan membiarkan tangan ini meninggalkanku lagi._

_Aku bisa merasakan tangannya membalas genggaman tanganku dan kemudian aku mendengar suaranya lagi "Tenanglah. Aku janji, saat kita bertemu lagi, aku tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkanmu sendirian…"_

_Mendengar janji itu, aku tersenyum. Aku tahu, dia tidak akan mungkin meningkari janjinya, saat kami bertemu lagi dia pasti tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi. Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan itu dan aku merasakan kehangatan tangannya meninggalkanku._

_Gelap. _

_Di sini benar-benar gelap._

_Aku harus segera membuka mataku, aku harus segera mencarinya, bertemu dengannya, dengan begitu kami akan selalu bersama, dia tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi, dia sudah berjanji._

"_Natsume…"_

Mataku terbuka. Aku melihat langit-langit di sebuah ruangan yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal. Namun, tidak tahu mengapa, langit-langit ini sama sekali tidak terasa asing bagiku.

Di mana ini? Apa yang terjadi? Aku bukan berada di kamar Natsume? Di mana aku sebenarnya sekarang? Oh, iya. Aku dan Hotaru mengunjungi Ruka-pyon yang baru saja pindah kota dan aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di kota tersebut, lalu saat aku menatap pohon sakura yang ada di jalan aku melihat…..

Natsume.

Aku melihat Natsume.

Aku segera bangkit dan menatap sekelilingku dengan panik "Natsume… Natsume…. Kau di mana?"

Air mataku mengalir turun membasahi pipiku. Aku sama sekali tidak menemukan Natsume di sampingku, dia sama sekali tidak ada di sini. Aku melihat seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna abu-abu menatapku.

"Natsume… Natsume, Di mana Natsume? Di mana dia?" tanyaku pada pria itu.

Pria itu menatapku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi " Apa maksudmu, gadis kecil?"

"Di mana Natsume?"

"Tenanglah, gadis kecil. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu?'

"Natsume… Aku melihatnya, sesaat sebelum aku pingsan karena asmaku yang kambuh, aku melihatnya. Dia berdiri di depanku, di bawah pohon sakura, menatapku dan memanggil namaku, di mana dia? Di mana Natsume?"

"Sepertinya kau salah lihat, gadis kecil. Yang kau lihat sebelum kau pingsan itu sama sekali bukan Natsume seperti yang kau sangka itu. Yang kau lihat itu adalah aku."

"KAU BOHONG!" teriakku.

"Buat apa aku berbohong padamu. Sama sekali tidak ada keuntungan sedikitpun bagiku untuk menipumu."

Mendengar ucapan pria itu, aku hanya bisa terdiam. Air mataku mengalir semakin deras menuruni pipiku.

Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin. Aku benar-benar melihatnya di sana, dia ada di sana saat itu, menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna merah, memanggilku dengan suaranya yang sangat ku rindukan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, di mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang? Keluargamu pasti sangat khawatir sekarang."

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannnya itu. Hatiku sangat sakit, sakit sekali. Dia yang ku lihat, suara yang ku dengar, genggaman tangan yang ku rasakan, kehangatan yang menyentuh pipiku, janji yang ku dengar, janji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi…

Hanyalah ilusi, hanya mimpi.

Tidak. Itu bukan mimpi, itu bukan ilusi.

Kumohon siapa saja, katakanlah padaku bahwa itu semua bukan ilusi maupun mimpi….

o00o

Aku duduk di dalam mobil pria itu dan terus menangis.

Pria itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun dan terus membiarkan aku menangis saat aku memintanya mengantarkanku ke mansion Ruka-pyon.

Aku tahu, Hotaru dan Ruka-pyon pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanku sekarang. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan hal itu terlalu banyak, hatiku sekarang sangat sakit, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir dengan jelas lagi sekarang.

Ilusi. Itu hanya ilusi, ilusi yang diciptakan bunga sakura. Yang kulihat sama sekali bukan Natsume, suara yang ku dengar memanggil namaku sama sekali bukan suaranya dan janji yang ku dengar sama sekali bukan kenyataan, tapi mimpi. Dia tidak ada di sampingku, dia sama sekali tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Sudah sampai." Ujar pria itu.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku menatap keluar dari jendela mobil. Aku bisa melihat pintu pagar mansion Ruka-pyon, dengan pelan aku membuka pintu mobil itu dan melangkah keluar dari mobil ini.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengantarku kemari." Ujarku pelan sambil menatap pria itu.

"Sama-sama."

"Bisakah aku meminta nama dan alamatmu? Aku telah cukup merepotkanmu, aku ingin…"

"Kau sama sekali tidak perlu tahu itu. Kau sama sekali tidak perlu membalas jasaku karena menolongmu. Aku menolongmu bukan karena aku mengharapkan imbalan." Potongnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Tapi…"

"Aku bilang tidak perlu."

"Baiklah. Tapi, bisakah kau memberitahuku namammu…"

Pria itu terdiam sejenak dan kemudian menjawab "Rei… Rei Sakura….."

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sakura-san. Terima kasih karena telah menolongku."

* * *

><p>Akhirnya update juga! Akhirnya siapa someone yang jadi pertanyaan itu terjawab! ya, someone itu adalah Rei alias persona! Aku ingin cepat2 mengetik pertemuan Natsume dengan Mikan lagi! karena itu aku akan berusaha untuk mengupdate secepat yg ku bisa, thx tu dukungan kalian semua ^^<p>

**Akira Sumamoto** : Thx uda review dan add favo tu fic ini ^^

**Valcross** : Di APM mikan memang menderita asma kok! coba u cek lagi ^^ dan menurutku setelah ku cek ternyata chapter 4 tidak pendek kok melainkan lebih panjang jika dibanding chapter 1. Tapi, aku senang sekali kalau ternyata kau menyukai fic ini ^^

**Kuroichibhineko** : Iya, sebab aku tidak bisa membiarkan Natsume mati. Walau mungkin aku juga akan agak kejam dengan mereka berdua di fic ini! Dan minta bantuannya untuk ke depan ya!^^ dan utk tales of drakness and light aku istirahat sebentar ya! Aku tetap akan membuat lanjutannya kok, hanya saja mungkin updatenya tidak akan secepat biasanya lagi, sebab otakku penuh dengan fic unforget memories ini sekarang

**Hana Natsu Phantomhive** : Syukurlah kalau begitu! sejujurnya aja ya, aku juga gak pernah punya pengalaman dalam cinta, seumur hidupku aku sama sekali tidak pernah jatuh cinta lo! makanya aku agak takut kalau fic ini aneh! ^^ dan untuk masalah typos... itu memang susah utk d berantas soal aku juga sering kewalahan memberantasnya^^

**Yuuto Tamano** :Ya memang begitulah jalan ceritanya ^^ soalnya aku suka sekali membuat pembaca penasaran^^ dan aku senang sekali lo kalau ternyata kau menyukai fic ini karena jujur saja ide fic ini berasal darimu, makanya melihat kau menyukainya, aku merasakan sebuah kehormatan yang luar biasa! ^^ thx bgt!


	6. Chapter 6

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel of "A Piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

_.  
><em>

.

.

**DISCLAIMER** : GAKUEN ALICE BELONG TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA

* * *

><p><strong>Ruka POV<strong>

Hotaru berdiri menatapku dengan mata violetnya yang bersinar penuh kemarahan.

"Jika kau tidak menemukannya dalam waktu sepuluh menit ini, ataupun jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, bersiaplah untuk menerima akibatnya."

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah begitu mendengar ancamannya. Aku tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika aku tidak berhasil menemukan Mikan dalam jangka waktu sepuluh menit mendatang.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu di mana Mikan berada sekarang, dia telah menghilang selama beberapa jam. Kami telah mencarinya, tapi tetap saja kami tidak berhasil menemukannya.

Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh, aku yakin itu. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menakhiri hidupnya begitu saja, karena hidupnya sekarang ada berkat pergorbanan Natsume.

Wajahku tiba-tiba memucat. Jangan-jangan, dia di culik? Bagaimanapun juga Mikan adalah putri dari keluarga Hyuga, pewaris perusahaan raksasa Hyuga. Ketakutan menyerangku, tidak seharusnya aku membiarkan dia berjalan sendirian di kota ini. Meski kota ini memang sangat tenang dan tingkat kriminalnya sangat kecil, aku tidak seharusnya membiarkan dia berjalan tanpa seorang bodyguardpun.

Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, bagaimana aku harus bertanggung jawab pada Hotaru? Bagaimana aku harus bertanggung jawab terhadap Aoi? Bagaimana aku harus bertanggung jawab terhadap orang tua Mikan? Dan yang terpenting, bagaimana aku harus bertanggung jawab pada Natsume yang telah tiada?

Di tengah-tengah kepanikan dan kebingunganku ini, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka dan Mikan berjalan dengan pelan masuk ke dalam.

Aku dan Hotaru sangat terkejut melihat Mikan yang muncul tiba-tiba, kami berdua berlari dengan cepat mendekatinya. Hatiku sangat lega melihatnya, syukurlah dia telah pulang, syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa.

Hotaru memeluknya "Kemana saja kau, idiot?"

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat mereka berdua. Tapi, senyumku langsung menghilang begitu aku melihat mata Mikan.

Mata coklatnya yang besar itu penuh air mata. Kesedihan, kepedihan dan penderitaan yang sangat dalam terlihat dengan jelas di matanya. Matanya sejak kejadian dua tahun yang lalu terjadi memang selalu seperti ini. Namun, melihat matanya sekarang, aku bisa melihat kesedihan, kepedihan dan penderitaan yang lebih dalam lagi, melebihi biasanya.

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukan Hotaru. Air matanya mengalir menuruni pipinya.

"Ada apa, Mikan?" tanyaku pelan.

Mikan sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia hanya terus menangis.

"Ada apa, idiot?" tanya Hotaru cemas dan mempererat pelukannya.

"Katakanlah itu bukan ilusi, Hotaru….. Katakanlah janjinya itu bukan mimpi…..Katakanlah dia masih hidup di dunia ini dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku sendirian lagi….."

Aku dan Hotaru sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Mikan. Namun, kami juga bukanlah orang cacat yang tidak bisa melihat melihat dan mendengar.

Mikan teringat lagi dengan dia, dia teringat lagi dengan Natsume.

Hatiku sangat sedih melihat kondisi Mikan sekarang, begitu juga dengan Hotaru, betapa lemah dan rapuhnya dia sekarang.

Natsume. Kenapa kau tega meninggalkannya sendirian? Tahukah kau betapa pentingnya dirimu baginya? Tahukah kau betapa menderita dia begitu kau menghilang dari hidupnya? Betapa hancurnya dia di dunia tanpamu ini?

"Aku hanya ingin bersamanya…. Aku hanya ingin berada di sampingnya…. Salahkah itu….." Ujar Mikan pelan dalam tangisannya.

Hotaru membelai kepala Mikan dengan lembut "Tenanglah, Mikan. Jangan memikirkan apapun lagi."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, Hotaru…. Aku ingin melihatnya…. Aku merindukannya…..."

**Natsume POV**

Aku berlari secepat yang ku bisa pulang ke rumah. Aku bisa melihat rumahku dengan jelas sekarang, akhirnya aku sampai juga di rumah. Persetan dengan kerja part timeku itu. Mengapa hari ini begitu banyak tamu? Mengapa aku harus lembur hari ini? Mengapa aku tidak bisa pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya hari ini?

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dan segera berlari memasuki ruang tamu. Aku melihat Rei-nii dan Yoichi, Namun, aku sama sekali tidak menemukan gadis itu, aku sama sekali tidak melihat Mikan di dalam ruangan ini.

"Rei-nii, di mana Mikan? Di mana gadis itu?" tanyaku panik.

Rei-nii sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia hanya diam menatapku dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu.

Aku berlari dan mencengkeram kerah baju Rei-nii, mataku menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian dan kemarahan. Rei-nii telah berjanji padaku, Mikan masih akan berada di ruangan ini saat aku pulang dari kerja part timeku. Tapi, mengapa dia tidak ada di sini sekarang?

"DI MANA DIA, REI YUKIHIRA?"

"Natsume-nii! Hentikan itu!" Teriak Yoichi. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya, aku tidak akan melepaskan Rei-nii sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaanku itu.

"Dia telah pulang ke rumahnya." jawab Rei-nii tiba-tiba dengan tenang.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGHENTIKANNYA!"

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk menghentikannya. Keluarganya pasti mengkhawatirkannya."

Mendengar jawaban Rei-nii, aku melepaskan cengkraman tanganku.

"Apakah kau mengantarnya pulang? Di mana tempat tinggalnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Dia menolak saat aku menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang dan dia juga tidak meninggalkan nama ataupun alamat tempat tinggalnya."

Kemarahan kembali menyelimuti hatiku, aku kembali mencengkeram kerah baju Rei-nii dengan kedua tanganku "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENANNYANYA!"

"Natsume-nii! Hentikan itu!" teriak Yoichi dan berlari mendekati kami, dengan cepat dia menarik lepas tanganku yang mencengkeram kerah baju Rei-nii.

"Aku bertanya padanya. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak menjawabnya."

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Kalimat yang diucapkan Rei-nii terdengar bagaikan vonis hukuman mati di telingaku. Tidak ada alamat, aku sama sekali tidak tahu alamat tempat tinggalnya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu di mana dia berada sekarang.

Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku berhasil menemukannya. Setelah sekian lama, aku akhirnya berhasil melihatnya, berhasil menyentuhnya, bukan lagi di dalam mimpiku, tapi di dalam dunia nyata ini, dia hidup, dia bernapas, dia bergerak.

Aku segera membalikkan diri dan berlari keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku akan mencarinya, mungkin dia masih berada di jalan, mungkin dia masih berada di sekitar sini. Ya. Dia pasti masih ada di sekitar sini.

"NATSUME!"

"NATSUME-NII!"

Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan Rei-nii dan Yoichi lagi. Aku berlari keluar dari rumah. Aku harus mencarinya, aku harus menemukannya, aku tidak mau kehilangan dia.

Aku berlari mencarinya. Aku terus bertanya pada siapapun yang ku temui di jalan, apakah mereka melihatnya? Apakah ada yang melihatnya? Aku pasti kelihatan seperti orang gila sekarang, namun aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya lagi, asal bisa menemukannya, aku sama sekali tidak peduli akan pandangan orang lain terhadapku.

Aku sudah tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku mencarinya, sudah berapa banyak orang ku tanya. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya, dia kembali menghilang lagi, menghilang seperti saat aku membuka mata dan terjaga dari mimpi.

Aku tiba di tempat di mana aku menemukannya. Aku berharap dia ada di bawah pohon sakura itu lagi. Aku berharap dia akan membalikkan wajahnya menatapku lagi saat aku memanggilnya. Namun, harapanku semuanya sia-sia, tidak ada lagi gadis berambut coklat yang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura itu.

Aku berjalan mendekati pohon sakura itu. Jalan ini sangat sepi, sama sekali tidak ada seorangpun yang berada di jalan ini kecuali aku. Aku menyandarkan badanku pada batang pohon sakura itu dan membiarkannya jatuh ke bawah.

Hati terasa sangat kacau. Perasaan sedih, sakit, marah, kecewa dan bingung bercampur jadi satu. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi kecuali perasaan ini. Aku ingin sekali berteriak sekuat-kuat tenagaku dan mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang ada di dalam hatiku ini. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak bisa, aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk melakukan itu lagi, perasaan ini membuatku merasa sangat lemah, perasaan ini sangat menyiksaku.

Aku menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan terang dan bunga sakura di atasku. Kelopak bunga sakura yang gugur mendarat di atas badanku, aku mengangkat kedua tanganku ke atas mataku dan menutupnya dengan pelan.

"Di mana….. Di mana kau berada sekarang, Mikan…."

**Hotaru POV**

Aku berjalan memasuki kamar tidur yang terletak di lantai dua mansion Ruka ini. Aku bisa melihat Mikan yang sedang meringkuk badannya bagaikan bola di atas tempat tidur. Matanya terbuka dan aku sadar, betapa merahnya matanya, dia pasti menangis semalaman lagi.

Aku berjalan mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam, idiot?"

Mikan sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku itu, dia hanya diam membisu dan air matanya mengalir turun membasahi pipinya.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya, kekhawatiran menguasai diriku, apakah telah terjadi sesuatu padanya semalam "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam, Mikan?"

"Mengapa dia yang ku lihat hanyalah ilusi, Hotaru? Mengapa janji yang ku dengar hanyalah mimpi?" ujarnya tanpa menatapku.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapannya itu, dia juga terus menjawab seperti itu semalam "Apa maksudmu itu, Mikan?"

"Aku melihatnya, Hotaru. Aku melihat Natsume. Dia jadi sangat tinggi, wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah banyak, dan suaranya yang memanggilku namaku juga sama sekali tidak berubah."

"SUDAH CUKUP MIKAN! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU TERUS DIHANTUI OLEHNYA! DIA SUDAH TIADA SEJAK DUA TAHUN YANG LALU! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MAU MEMBIARKAN DIRIMU SEPERTI INI!" teriakku penuh kemarahan begitu mendengar jawabannya.

Kurasa Mikan sangat terkejut mendengar teriakkanku itu, dia segera mengangkat wajahnya menatapku dengan mata coklat madu besarnya.

Saat melihat wajahnya, tanpa ku sadari air mataku mengalir menuruni pipiku. Menatap wajahnya itu, hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Sampai kapan dia mau seperti ini.

"Aku mohon, Mikan. Berhentilah menangis, berhentilah menyakiti dirimu. Dia tidak akan tenang di alam sana jika dia melihatmu sepert ini. Dia melindungimu dengan nyawanya sendiri karena ingin kau hidup, Mikan. Dia pasti ingin kau melangkah ke depan, hidup dengan bahagia…."

Mikan hanya meanatap diriku dan air matanya mengalir semakin deras menuruni pipinya "Maaf… Maaf…. Maaf…." Ujarnya pelan sambil memelukku.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan membalas pelukannya. Melihat air mata dan mendengar kata maaf dari mulutnya itu, aku tahu. Aku tahu sekali, kata maaf yang diucapkannya adalah permintaan maafnya karena tidak bisa menyanggupi permohonanku.

Maaf, karena dia tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Maaf, karena dia tidak bisa berhenti menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Maaf, karena dia tidak bisa melangkah ke depan.

Maaf, karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa hidup dengan bahagia.

Aku tidak mengerti, semua yang melihatnya sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti. Dua tahun telah berlalu. Tapi, mengapa Mikan tidak bisa melupakannya? Mengapa Mikan sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti manyakiti dirinya seperti ini? Mengapa Mikan sama sekali tidak bisa melangkah maju ke depan?

Apakah cinta memang seperti itu? Apakah kita akan menjadi seperti ini jika kita kehilangan orang yang paling kita cintai? Aku sedang berpikir, apakah aku juga akan menjadi seperti Mikan jika aku kehilangan Ruka dengan cara yang sama seperti Mikan kehilangan dia?

Tidak. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Aku tidak akan kehilangan Ruka, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Aku membiarkan Mikan menangis sampai dia agak tenang. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya, yang bisa ku lakukan untuknya hanyalah menemaninya seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakannya melepaskan pelukannya dan aku melihat dia mengankat kepalanya menatapku dengan matanya yang penuh air mata "Hotaru… Bisakah kau mengantarkan ku ke suatu tempat?"

"Ke mana?" tanyaku heran. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dalam keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Ke tempat itu…. Ke jalan yang penuh pohon sakura itu... ke tempat di mana aku melihatnya….."

**Rei POV **

Aku menemukan Natsume berada di jalan yang penuh pohon sakura itu. Dia berbaring di bawah salah satu pohon sakura itu tanpa mempedulikan pandangan aneh orang yang melihatnya.

"Natsume…"

Dia hanya diam membisu.

"Natsume… Pulanglah, kau harus beristirahat."

Aku tahu dia mencari Mikan semalaman tanpa mempedulikan udara dingin malam yang menyerangnya.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya "Pulanglah Natsume, Yoichi mengkhawatirkanmu."

Natsume mengangkat wajahnya menatapku, aku memang tidak dapat melihat matanya karena kacamatanya yang tebal. Tapi, aku juga tahu, pandangan matanya pasti sangat kosong sekarang, dia kelihatan sangat lemah dan tidak berdaya sekarang, bebeda sekali dengan dirinya yang biasa.

Natsume Yukihira alias Natsume Hyuga.

Aku telah mengetahui tentang keberadaan dirinya sejak kecil walau aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Sejujurnya, aku sangat membencinya. Aku membencinya melebihi siapapun di dunia ini sejak pertama kali aku mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya dan kebencianku bertambah besar setelah kejadian enam belas tahun yang lalu terjadi.

Saat aku mendengar berita kematiannya, aku sangat gembira, dia akhirnya mati. Aku datang ke pemakamannya dengan penuh kegembiraan. Karena itu aku sangat terkejut saat aku melihat gadis yang berdiri di atas pondium. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melihatnya di sana, aku telah mencarinya sekian lama, adikku, adik perempuanku yang telah terpisah selama tiga belas tahun dariku.

Saat aku mendengar pidatonya itu, aku merasa bagaikan di sambar petir. Aku mendengarnya menceritakan semua yang di alaminya, aku mendengarkannya menceritakan kisah cintanya, kisah cintanya dengan Natsume, kisah cinta mereka yang tragis dan manyakitkan, kisah cinta mereka yang tidak seharusnya terjalin.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri diam saat melihat dia pingsan sebelum menyelesaikan pidatonya dan saat itu juga aku memutuskan untuk membawanya keluar dari keluarga Hyuga. Dia bukanlah seorang Hyuga, dia adalah seorang Yukihira, dia bukan Mikan Hyuga, dia adalah Mikan Yukihira, adikku dan kakak dari Yoichi.

Aku mencari pasangan suami istri Hyuga saat itu juga dan mereka sangat terkejut saat aku memperkenalkan diriku. Mereka pasti tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan muncul di depan mereka dan mengklaim hak atas Mikan dari mereka.

Namun, ternyata yang lebih terkejut bukanlah mereka, tapi aku. Aku mengetahui sesuatu yang dirahasiakan mereka berdua dari semua orang, sebuah kenyataan yang sangat mengejutkan, yaitu, Natsume Hyuga masih hidup dan kehilangan ingatannya.

Mereka memintaku untuk merawatnya. Aku menolaknya, aku tidak mungkin merawatnya sebab dia adalah musuhku, orang yang sangat ku benci. Namun, akhirnya aku menyerah dan setuju untuk merawatnya. Semua itu ku lakukan demi Mikan.

Aku bukanlah orang kaya seperti keluarga Hyuga, aku hanyalah seorang guru dengan gaji yang pas-pasan, aku tidak bisa memberikan Mikan kehidupan yang mewah seperti yang diberikan keluarga Hyuga padanya. Dan yang paling penting adalah, jika aku membawanya keluar dari keluarga Hyuga, aku harus menceritakan semua kebenaran dari masa lalu itu padanya. Aku tidak mungkin menceritakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya, menceritakan siapa Natsume sebenarnya, menceritakan masa lalu yang manyakitkan itu padanya.

Dia akan hancur jika mendengarnya, dia akan tersiksa seumur hidup jika mengetahuinya, dia lebih baik tidak tahu apa-apa untuk selamanya. Aku harus melindunginya, aku harus melindungi adik perempuanku satu-satunya.

Ku pikir aku akan membenci Natsume, ku pikir aku akan memusuhinya. Namun, saat aku pertama kali melihatnya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak seharusnya membencinya, aku tidak seharusnya memusuhinya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa seperti Mikan, dia sama sekali tidak bersalah, dia hanyalah salah satu dari orang yang dipermainkan nasib yang kejam ini.

Dia bagaikan boneka kosong tanpa kehidupan saat itu. Dia berbaring di atas tempat tidur di rumah sakit sambil menatapku dengan mata merahnya saat dia sadar. Dia sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apapun saat melihatku, matanya kelihatan sangat kosong, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa, dia telah kehilangan semua memorynya selama lima belas tahun hidupnya.

Aku memperkenalkan diriku sebagai kakaknya dan aku mengatakan padanya bahwa dia adalah Natsume Yukihira. Sejak saat itu, aku dan suami-istri Hyuga memulai sandiwara ini untuk membohonginya.

Aku memperkenalkan Yoichi padanya. Yoichi sama sekali tidak bertanya banyak tentang Natsume saat aku mengenalkan mereka. Yoichi memang mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki seorang saudara selain aku, namun, dia sama sekali tidak tahu itu laki-laki atau perempuan, karena itu aku tidak mengalami banyak kesulitan untuk membohonginya. Kami berdua jarang bertemu, dia hidup bersama kakek di desa setelah kedua orang tua kami meninggal sedangkan aku hidup di panti asuhan.

Aku mengajak Yoichi hidup bersama karena kakek juga baru saja meninggal seminggu yang lalu. Kami pindah ke rumah orang tua kami yang telah ditinggalkan selama dua belas tahun bersama Natsume. Aku memulai hidup baru bersama mereka berdua, sebagai satu keluarga, keluarga Yukihira.

Aku melakukan semua yang ku bisa untuk membohongi mereka berdua. Aku menanamkan ingatan palsu pada pikiran Natsume, aku tidak mengalami kesulitan karena dengan memorynya yang kosong sekarang, apapun yang ku katakan dia akan mempercayainya dan menyimpannya seakan itu adalah memorynya yang terlupakan.

Waktu berlalu dan selama hidup bersamanya, aku melupakan semua kebencianku padanya, aku mulai menyayanginya, aku mulai mencintainya sebagaimana aku menyayangi serta mencintai Mikan dan Yoichi. Dari mana datangnya perasaan itu, aku tidak pernah tahu, mungkin ini sudah seharusnya sebab bagaimanapun juga dia adalah…..

"REI-NII! NATSUME-NII!" teriak Yoichi mengejutkanku dari belakangku.

Aku membalikkan badanku menantap Yoichi yang berlari ke arah kami. Saat dia melihat Natsume, dia sangat terkejut. Ya. dia pasti sangat terkejut, dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya sekarang, dia sama sekali tidak penah melihat sisi lemah Natsume yang seperti ini.

"Natsume-nii, ayo kita pulang…." Ujar Yoichi pelan sambil berlutut di samping Natsume.

Natsume tetap saja tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya menatap Yoichi.

"Aku akan membantumu mencarinya, Natsume-nii. Karena itu, pulang dan beristirahatlah dulu, kau memerlukan itu untuk mencarinya. Kau pasti akan menemukannya lagi."

Natsume tersenyum kecil begitu mendengar ucapan Yoichi itu dan menepuk kepala Yoichi dengan pelan "Terima kasih, Yoichi…"

Aku tahu, Natsume tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Dia pasti akan terus mencari Mikan, dia akan terus dan terus mencarinya sampai dia berhasil menemukannya. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi lagi, aku harus menyusun rencana baru. Namun, yang paling penting sekarang adalah membiarkannya istirahat, dia membutuhkan itu.

"Ayo, kita pulang." Ujarku pelan sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

Natsume menerima uluran tanganku dan bangkit dari tempat itu "Terima kasih dan maafkan sikapku semalam, Rei-nii."

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya "Itu tidak perlu, bocah."

Kami bertiga berjalan keluar dari jalan. Namun, aku sangat terkejut begitu melihat sebuah mobil Mercedes Benz hitam melaju di depan kami. Aku kenal mobil itu, itu adalah mobil keluarga Hyuga, Mikan pasti ada di dalamnya.

Aku segera membelakangi mobil itu sambil melepaskan jaketku dan melemparkannya untuk menutup wajah Natsume "Pakailah itu, kau pasti kedinginan."

"Aku sama sekali tidak perlu ini, Rei-nii." Balas Natsume sambil menarik turun jaket tersebut. Namun, aku menghentikannya dan kembali menutup wajahnya.

"Lakukan yang aku perintah, bocah. Aku sama sekali tidak mau kau sakit. Aku akan kerepotan jika kau sakit."

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya, Rei-nii? Sejak kapan kau peduli jika aku sakit?" Balasnya jengkel dan saat itu juga aku melihat mobil Marcedes Benz hitam itu melewati kami.

"Ayo, kita pulang sekarang juga. Aku sudah sangat lelah." Perintahku tanpa mempedulikan pandangan heran Natsume dan Yoichi.

Aku yakin, Mikan pasti menuju jalan bunga sakura itu, dia pasti mengunjungi pohon sakura tempat di mana dia melihat Natsume. Aku sangat bersyukur dalam hatiku, bersyukur karena aku lebih cepat menemukan Natsume, aku tidak berani membayang apa yang terjadi jika Mikan melihat Natsume di bawah pohon sakura itu untuk kedua kalinya.

**Mikan POV**

Aku menatap bunga sakura yang memenuhi jalan ini dari dalam mobil. Jalan ini tetap sepi, sama sekali tidak ada banyak orang. Aku hanya melihat sepasang kakek nenek, dua orang anak kecil dan tiga orang pemuda yang sedang bercanda dengan sehelai jaket di pinggir jalan.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, aku menatap ketiga pemuda itu. Aku hanya bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah salah satu pemuda itu, sedangkan kedua pemuda yang tersisa, satunya membelakangi mobil dan satu lagi tertutup jaket.

"Ada apa, Mikan?" tanya Hotaru tiba-tiba dari sampingku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hotaru." Jawabku sambil mentapnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Aku segera membalikkan wajahku menatap ketiga pemuda itu. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka, sebab mobil ini telah melewati mereka, aku hanya bisa melihat sosok belakang mereka saja.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Idiot?" tanya Hotaru lagi.

"Tidak ada, Hotaru." Jawabku singkat dan kembali menolehkan kepalaku menatap pohon sakura yang ada di jalan.

Saat aku melihat pohon sakura di mana aku melihat dia, aku memerintahkan mobil ini untuk berhenti. Aku melangkah keluar dari dalam mobil itu dan dengan pelan aku berjalan mendekati pohon sakura itu, menyentuh batang pohon tersebut dengan pelan.

Aku menolehkan wajahku ke belakang, berharap akan terulang lagi, aku berharap aku akan melihatnya lagi. Namun, semuanya sia-sia, dia sama sekali tidak ada di sana, yang ada di belakangku hanyalah Hotaru yang menatapku dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Ilusi. Dia yang ku lihat hanyalah ilusi.

Mimpi. Janji yang ku dengar hanyalah mimpi.

Air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku.

"Di mana….. Di mana kau berada sekarang Natsume…."

Hotaru berlari ke arahku dan memelukku "Dia tidak akan ada di sini lagi, Mikan. Dia sudah tiada, lepaskanlah dia dari kenanganmu itu, jangan terpaku lagi pada masa lalumu..."

Sudah berapa kali aku mendengar kalimat ini, sudah berapa banyak orang mengatakan kalimat ini padaku. Aku tahu, mereka benar, aku tidak seharusnya terpaku pada masa lalu, dia pasti juga tidak ingin aku seperti ini. Tapi…..

Aku tidak bisa.

Aku tidak bisa melakukannya.

Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan itu? Sejak dia menolongku dari anak smp yang menggangguku saat aku berusia sepuluh tahun, di mataku sudah tidak ada orang lain selain dia. Aku telah mencintainya sejak saat itu, terus dan terus mencintainya, sampai sekarang. Karena itu, bagaimana aku bisa melepaskannya dari kenanganku?

Mengapa?

Mengapa cintaku begini menyakitkan?

Mengapa cintaku begini menyedihkan?

* * *

><p>Akhirnya berhasil juga aku update! update kali ini agak lambat ya? aku akan mencoba update secepatnya lagi untuk ke depannya. Dari review chapter sebelumnya sepertinya banyak yang membenci Reipersona. Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak membencinya, dalam manga gakuen alice pun aku tidak pernah membencinya, malahan dia merupakan salah satu tokoh favoritku ^^ Chapter ini mungkin sudah menjawab beberapa jawaban kenapa Natsume bisa berada di keluarga Yukihira. Namun, aku juga tahu pasti banyak juga yang bertanya lagi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada masa lalu? Karena itu terus baca fic ini ya kalau mau jawabannya (Ha..haa..ha...) ^^.

**Valcross** : Maaf karena aku tidak pernah bisa memberantas typos yg ada dan thx krn kau bisa memakluminya ^^ bagaimana menurtmu chapter ini? dari ke enam chapter yang ada, chapter ini adalah chapter terpanjang loh! dan untuk siapa rei itu sebenarnya, chapter ini sudah menjawabnya, walau aku tahu, kau pasti masih bingung sebab aku masih belum menjelaskannya secara detail siapa sebenarnya dia^^

**Yuuto Tamano** : kalau kau merasa chapter sebelumnya ngeselin, kayaknya chapter ini bakal lebih ngeselin lagi deh!^^ alasan mengapa Kaoru dan Ioran hyuga menentang hubungan kedua mereka pasti akan menjadi sangat mengejutkan! Aku yakin itu! aku memeberikan sedikit hint pada pembaca, tapi apakah ada yang menangkapanya atau tidak aku tidak tahu. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena kau tidak membuat Kaoru dan Ioran merestui hubungan mereka di APM, sebab dengan begitu plot UM ini bisa berkembang!^^

**Kuroichibhineko** :ha..ha...^^. tenang aja. UM ini masih panjang kok, tapi aku tidak berniat membuatnya menjadi sepanjang Tales of darkness and light kok!^^

**S2 Hyuga Clix clox** : ganti nama lagi! ha..ha...ha... lama tidak jumpa ya? thx utk reviewnya dan juga bantuannya karena telah menunjukkanku letak typosku, thx a lot ya!^^ Dan iya, Hotaru dan Ruka berbeda satu tahun dan kurasa fic ini memamng lebih bermasalah dari pada fic asli karya Yuuto Tamano. Mohon bantuannya untuk ke depannya ya! thx!^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note** : Aku membuat kesalahan besar pada usia para tokoh dalam UM ini, dari informasi Yuuto Tamano pengarang APM, usia Natsume di UM ini adalah 18 tahun sedangkan Mikan 17 tahun. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, dan aku sudah mengubahnya kembali. Thx utk perhatiannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Unforget Memories<strong>

by Razux

_Sequel of "A Piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

_.  
><em>

.

.

**DISCLAIMER** : GAKUEN ALICE BELONG TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA

* * *

><p><strong>Someone POV<strong>

"Jadi, mereka benar-benar telah bertemu?" tanyaku dengan suara gemetar melalui ponselku.

Aku yakin wajahku pasti sangat pucat sekarang. Mereka telah bertemu, mereka telah bertemu, apa yang paling kami takutkan telah terjadi.

"Ya. Tapi, Keadaan masih bisa dikendalikan. Mikan mengira Natsume yang dia lihat hanyalah ilusi sedangkan Natsume…. Dia.. Dia masih belum mengingat siapa Mikan sebenarnya. Namun, dia terus mencari Mikan di kota sejak saat itu."

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun begitu mendengar ucapan dari balik ponselku itu. Air mataku mengalir menuruni pipiku, kesedihan menyelimutiku, hatiku terasa sangat sakit bagaikan ditusuk dengan beribu-ribu jarum kecil.

Aku tahu. Aku bisa merasakan, bisa mendengar dan aku bisa melihat betapa hancurnya Mikan karena mengira Natsume telah tiada di depan mataku sendiri. Sedangkan Natsume, aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh, aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh dia yang sering menatap bunga sakura dengan pandangan mata yang begitu lembut, memikirkan Mikan meski dia telah kehilangan memorinya, meski dia tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya yang dia pikirkan.

Dan aku juga tahu, betapa kejamnya kami, Betapa kejamnya kami karena memisahkan mereka berdua, betapa kejamnya kami karena tidak mengijinkan mereka bertemu lagi dan betapa kejamnya kami karena menipu mereka berdua. Tapi, inilah satu-satunya yang bisa kami, Inilah satu-satunya cara yang bisa kami lakukan untuk melindungi mereka berdua.

Mengapa takdir begitu kejam terhadap mereka berdua? Mengapa kesalahan di masa lalu itu kembali melahirkan kesalahan baru lagi?

"Aku rasa kami sama sekali tidak bisa tinggal lagi di kota ini lebih lama lagi. Karena itu, aku akan menerima tawaran yang dulu kau berikan padaku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya. Aku akan menerima tawaranmu itu, aku akan menerima tawaranmu untuk pindah ke Amerika."

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu, Rei. Kau bersedia meninggalkan rumah itu?"

"Aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan rumah itu, karena rumah itu adalah rumah tempat kami sekeluarga pernah hidup dengan bahagia. Namun, aku juga tidak mau mengambil resiko Mikan dan Natsume bertemu lagi."

"Baiklah, Aku mengerti. Aku akan mengurus semuanya."

"Terima kasih, Kaoru-san."

Aku menutup ponselku dan melihat suamiku yang sedang menatapku dengan wajahnya yang penuh kesedihan.

"Rei akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima tawaranmu itu?"

Aku mengangguk kepalaku dengan pelan, air mataku mengalir semakin deras membasahi pipiku. Suamiku mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Ioran? Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi?"

**Ruka POV **

Aku duduk di bangku dalam kelasku sambil menatap langit biru melalui jendela. Aku bisa mendengar suara tawa beberapa teman sekelasku dari samping. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya, pikiranku sekarang penuh dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi empat hari yang lalu.

Empat hari telah berlalu semenjak kedatangan Hotaru dan Mikan ke kota ini. Mereka telah kembali ke mansion keluarga Hyuga karena kondisi Mikan yang sangat mengkhawatirkan, dia terus menangis bahkan asmanya kambuh lagi.

Aku sudah mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya dari Hotaru. Aku sudah mengerti apa maksud ilusi dan mimpi yang terus diucapkannya.

Aku merasa bersalah. Jika saja aku tidak mengijinkan Mikan berjalan sendirian di kota ini, mungkin dia tidak akan melihat ilusi Natsume dan memimpikan janji yang tidak mungkin itu. Ku pikir dia akan bisa berpikir lebih terbuka dan akan bisa belajar memaafkan serta berhenti menyiksa dirinya jika dia berjalan di kota yang indah ini. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka itu akan menjadi boomerang, dia malah menjadi lebih sedih dan putus asa melebihi biasanya.

Aku menghela napas dan tiba-tiba mataku menatap sosok Natsume Yukihira yang berjalan mendekati bangkunya yang terletak di sampingku.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, dia terlihat sangat berantakan dan lelah. Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya selama tiga hari ini, dia terus saja bolos dari semua mata pelajaran yang ada.

"Berhenti kau, kutu buku sialan!" teriak salah satu teman sekelasku tiba-tiba menghentikan Yukihira.

Namun, Yukihira sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya, dia terus saja berjalan ke arah bangkunya.

Merasa kesal dengan sikapnya itu, beberapa murid lainnya berdiri di depannya dan menghalangi langkah kakinya. Mereka mengelilinginya dan aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Penindasan.

"Sadarilah posisimu itu, kutu buku sialan!" ujar salah satu dari mereka sambil mendorongnya ke belakang.

"Benar! Jangan kau kira karena nilaimu selalu tertinggi seangkatan, kau bisa berbuat semaumu!"

Yukihira tetap diam tidak mengatakan apapun, dia membiarkan badannya di dorong ke belakang oleh mereka dan menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah.

"Kenapa kau diam saja! Kau bisu ya? Kurasa dari pada kutu buku, kutu busuk lebih cocok jadi julukanmu."

Semua murid yang ada di kelas ini tertawa mendengar apa yang diucapkan murid itu.

Aku tidak suka dengan apa yang ku lihat sekarang. Aku bangkit dari bangku tempat aku duduk dan bermaksud untuk menghentikan mereka. Namun, sebelum aku melakukannya, aku melihat Yukihira mengangkat kepalanya menatap para murid yang berada di depannya.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku, sekarang juga." Ujarnya dingin.

Badanku membatu begitu mendengar suara tersebut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara partnerku, dan aku kenal suara itu, aku kenal sekali suara itu, itu adalah suara yang sangat familiar bagiku.

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu!" teriak salah satu murid itu penuh kemarahan dan tiba-tiba dua orang murid di sampingnya menangkap tangan Yukihira dengan kasar.

"Dasar kutu busuk! Apakah kau sama sekali tidak sadar posisimu di sini! Kacamatamu ini sangat mengganggu, aku mau melihat seperti apa wajah jelekmu itu!" kata murid itu lagi sambil mengangkat tangannya merebut kacamata tebal itu dari wajahnya dan melemparkannya ke atas lantai.

Katakanlah aku sedang bermimpi sekarang, katakanlah aku sedang berilusi sekarang.

Merah.

Bola matanya berwarna merah.

Aku hanya berdiri membatu dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya saat melihat wajahnya. Aku kenal sekali wajah itu, meski sedikit berbeda dengan saat terakhir aku melihatnya dua tahun yang lalu, aku kenal wajah yang sangat tampan itu, aku kenal sepasang mata berwarna merah yang menatap murid yang berdiri di depannya dengan tajam itu. Itu adalah wajah dari sahabatku, wajah dari sahabatku yang telah tiada dua tahun yang lalu, wajah dari Natsume Hyuga.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya ribut menjadi sunyi senyap karena terkejut saat mereka melihat wajah Natsume Yukihira. Belum sadar dari rasa terkejut itu, tiba-tiba Yukihira membanting kedua orang murid yang sedang memegang tangannya ke atas lantai dengan mudah. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaiman caranya dia melakukan itu, semua yang terjadi sangat cepat dan dalam waktu beberapa detik saja semua murid yang tadi menindasnya terlah tergeletak di atas lantai.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang bergerak saat melihat apa yang terjadi, mata merahnya yang bersinar penuh dengan kemarahan itu sangat menakutkan. Aku bisa merasakan ketakutan menyerangku saat melihat matanya itu, begitu juga dengan semua orang yang ada di dalam kelas ini.

Natsume Yukihira berjalan dengan pelan memungut kacamatanya yang tergeletak di atas lantai. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari dalam kelas ini.

Melihatnya berjalan keluar dari kelas, tanpa berpikir banyak lagi aku langsung berlari mengejarnya. Aku harus memastikannya, aku harus memastikannya sekali lagi, benarkah itu Natsume? Benarkah itu Natsume Hyuga? Benarkah itu sahabatku?

Aku melihat dia berjalan di depanku dan dengan sekuat tenaga aku berteriak memanggilnya "TUNGGU! TUNGGU! TUNGGU, NATSUME!"

Dia berhenti berjalan dan menolehkan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu menatapku. Aku hanya bisa menahan napas saat melihatnya. Wajah itu, mata itu, tidak salah lagi, tidak salah lagi, itu adalah wajah dari sahabatku, wajah dari Natsume Hyuga yang telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu.

"Si… Siapa kau? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyaku dengan suara gemetar.

**Yoichi POV**

Aku berjalan pulang ke rumah sambil melihat gambar gadis berambut coklat dan bermata coklat madu yang ku gambar dengan mata hijauku. Aku menghela napas, kami telah mencari gadis ini selama empat hari. Namun, kami sama sekali tidak menemukan sedikit pertunjukpun mengenai keberadaannya, sama sekali tidak ada informasi apapun mengenainya, seakan dia hilang di telan bumi.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan mataku tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok Natsume-nii yang berjalan di depanku. Dia menoleh kepalanya melihat sekelilingnya, aku tahu, dia sedang mencari gadis itu.

Empat hari telah berlalu dan Natsume-nii sama sekali tidak berhenti mencarinya. Dia bahkan membolos sekolah dan tidak pergi ke kerja part timenya lagi, dari pagi sampai malam dia terus mengelilingi kota ini untuk mencari gadis itu, untuk mencari Mikan.

Mikan. Apakah benar itu nama gadis itu?

Saat aku bertanya apakah Natsume-nii mengenal gadis itu, dia hanya menjawab dia tidak kenal gadis itu. Namun, tidak tahu mengapa, dia merasa dia telah mengenal gadis itu seumur hidupnya.

Natsume-nii memanggil gadis itu Mikan. Dia yakin itu namanya, meskipun gadis itu sama sekali tidak memberitahu namanya pada Rei-nii saat dia sadar.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada Natsume-nii. Dia benar-benar tidak seperti dirinya yang ku kenal. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini, dia selalu kuat, percaya diri dan tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Bahkan saat dia kehilangan semua memorinya saat kecelakaan lalu lintas yang menimpa dirinya dua tahun yang lalu, dia tetap bisa berdiri dengan tegap dan menghadapi semuanya tanpa menunjukkan sisi lemahnya sedikitpun.

Namun sekarang, dia yang ada di depanku kelihatan sangat berantakan, dia kelihatan seperti orang ling-lung yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu? Mengapa dia bisa membuat Natsume-nii menjadi seperti ini?

"Natsume-nii!" panggilku dan berlari ke arahnya.

Natsume-nii menolehkan wajahnya menatapku tanpa mengatkan apapun.

"Kau mau pulang ke rumah kan? Ayo kita pulang sama-sama. Hari ini aku sama sekali tidak ada kerja part time, aku akan membantumu mencari Mikan."

Natsume-nii mengangkat tangannya menepuk kepalaku dan tersenyum kecil "Terima kasih."

o00o

"Natsume, Yoichi, duduklah di sini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian." Perintah Rei-nii saat kami tiba di rumah.

Aku dan Natsume-nii sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ingin disampaikan Rei-nii. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat serius dan kami tahu, apapun yang ingin disampaikannya, pasti sangat penting.

"Apakah kau telah mendapatkan pertunjuk mengenai keberadaan Mikan?" tanya Natsume-nii tiba-tiba.

Rei-nii yang sedang duduk di atas kursi sofa itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Natsume-nii dan mengelengkannya.

Natsume-nii tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi, dia langsung duduk di atas kursi sofa di depan Rei-nii begitu juga denganku.

"Aku mendapatkan tawaran perkerjaan dari suatu universitas dengan gaji yang lebih tinggi dari alice academy." Ujar Rei-nii tenang.

"Jadi?" tanya Natsume-nii singkat.

"Aku ingin menerimanya dan aku bermaksud untuk mengajak kalian berdua pindah ke sana bersamaku."

"Dimana universitas itu, Rei-nii?" tanyaku.

"Universitas itu tidak berada di dalam kota ini dan juga bukan berada di Negara ini. Universitas itu adalah salah satu universitas ternama di amerika."

Aku dan Natsume-nii sangat terkejut begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rei-nii. Di dalam mimpipun tidak terpikir olehku Rei-nii bisa menerima tawaran perkerjaan dari universitas dari luar negeri.

"Aku tidak akan ikut denganmu, Rei-nii. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Jepang." Balas Natsume-nii sambil menatap Rei-nii dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak akan menerima penolakan darimu, Natsume. Apapun yang terjadi kau dan Yoichi akan ikut denganku ke Amerika."

"KAU TIDAK PUNYA HAK UNTUK MEMERINTAHKU, REI-NII!" teriak Natsume-nii penuh kemarahan.

"Aku punya hak untuk itu, Natsume. Aku adalah kakakmu, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu dan Yoichi. Universitas di Amerika itu lebih bagus dari pada Alice academy, masa depan kalian akan lebih cerah jika kalian bersekolah di sana."

Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua tanpa mengatakan apapun, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi akhir-akhir ini? Mengapa aku merasa Rei-nii dan Natsume-nii jadi sering beradu mulut seperti ini? Mengapa Natsume-nii sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya akhir-akhir ini?

"Aku tidak membutuhkan itu. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak mau meninggalkan kota ini, aku tidak mau meninggalkan jepang." Ujar Natsume-nii bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Natsume! Kau tidak mau meninggalkan Jepang, meninggalkan kota ini karena kau masih bermaksud mencari gadis itu, bukan?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku menatap Natsume-nii saat mendengar pertanyaan Rei-nii itu. Natsume-nii sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia berhenti berjalan dan berdiri mematung tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kau sudah mencarinya selama empat hari. Kau sama sekali tidak menemukan sedikitpun pertunjuk akan keberadaannya. Gadis itu pasti bukan berasal dari kota ini, kau tidak akan menemukannya di kota ini tidak peduli betapa lamanya kau mencarinya dan juga di Jepang yang begini luas, ke mana kau akan mencarinya? Lupakanlah dia?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Aku ingin kalian ikut bersamaku ke Amerika karena aku sama sekali tidak mau berpisah dengan keluargaku lagi seperti dulu. Aku tidak mau keluarga kita tercerai-berai lagi."

Aku dan Natsume-nii sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membalas ucapan Rei-nii. Aku mengerti maksudnya, aku mengerti sekali perasaan hidup dengan anggota keluarga yang tercerai-berai itu seperti apa, karena kami semua telah mengalaminya sejak kecil.

**Ruka POV**

Aku menatap berkas-berkas informasi tentang keluarga Yukihira yang berhasil ku dapatkan.

Natsume Yukihira, anak nomor dua dari tiga bersaudara keluarga Yukihira. Kakak laki-lakinya bernama Rei Yukihira, berusia dua puluh enam tahun dan berkerja sebagai guru di alice academy. Adik laki-lakinya bernama Yoichi Yukihira, berusia enam belas tahun dan masih duduk di kelas satu high school Alice academy. Kedua orang tua mereka telah meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas lima belas tahun yang lalu. Rei Yukihira dan Natsume Yukihira dititipkan di panti asuhan sedangkan Yoichi Yukihira dititipkan pada kakek mereka, Akira Yukihira.

Setelah Rei-Yukihira berhasil menyelesaikan sekolahnya dan mendapatkan ijin sebagai guru, dia membawa Natsume Yukihira keluar dari panti asuhan tempat mereka dibesarkan dan tinggal di kota Tokyo. Namun, setelah kakek mereka, Akira Yukihira yang merawat Yoichi Yukihira meninggal dunia dua tahun yang lalu, Rei Yukihira mengambil ahli merawat Yoichi Yukihira dan pindah kembali ke rumah orang tua mereka memulai hidup bersama.

Aku menghela napas dan melemparkan berkas-berkas informasi tentang keluarga Yukihira itu ke atas meja belajarku. Aku bisa melihat foto-foto anggota keluarga Yukihira yang ada di atas meja belajarku itu, foto dari Rei Yukihira, Yoichi Yukihira dan Natsume Yukihira.

Kepalaku sangat pusing. Namun, akhirnya aku tahu satu hal yang pasti, Natsume Yukihira bukan Natsume Hyuga, dia memiliki masa lalu yang sangat jelas.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan berjalan mendekati cermin di dalam kamarku. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bekas cengkeraman tangan yang memerah di leherku itu, aku mengangkat tanganku dan menyentuhnya dengan pelan.

Aku teringat lagi dengan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, saat aku berteriak memanggil dan mengejarnya Natsume Yukihira. Dia hanya menolehkan kepalanya menatapku sebentar dan kembali berjalan meninggalkanku saat aku mengejarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku.

Aku yang ingin memastikan benarkah dia itu Natsume Hyuga sama sekali tidak mungkin membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja. Aku berlari menghalangi jalannya dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia akan mencengkeram leherku dengan begitu kuat serta memerintahkanku untuk pergi dari hadapannya dengan dingin.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak maupun mengatakan apapun lagi saat mendengar suara dingin dan melihat mata merahnya yang bersinar penuh kemarahan itu. Sangat menakutkan, sangat menyeramkan. Aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung membiarkan dia berjalan meninggalkanku sendirian saat dia melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya di leherku kerena terkejut dan juga takut.

Dia bukan Natsume Hyuga. Mereka hanyalah orang yang kebetulan memiliki suara dan wajah yang sama. Tapi, aku mengakui satu hal, mereka berdua, luar biasa mirip. Sikap, sifat, penampilan, otak dan juga kekuatan mereka luar biasa mirip. Apakah mungkin ada dua individu berbeda yang luar biasa mirip seperti itu di dunia ini? Melihatnya yang berdiri di depanku saat itu, aku bagaikan melihat Natsume.

Melihatnya, aku merasa aku bagaikan berilusi? Aku bagaikan sedang bermimpi seperti Mikan?

Mikan. Ilusi? Mimpi? Apakah mungkin ilusi Natsume yang dilihat Mikan di bawah pohon sakura dalam kota ini adalah Natsume Yukihira?

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi, aku segera mengangkatnya karena aku tahu yang meneleponku adalah Hotaru dari nada deringnya.

"Ada apa, Hotaru?"

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan orang yang ku suruh kau cari?"

"Maaf, Hotaru. Aku telah mencarinya di seluruh kota ini. Namun, sama sekali tidak ada orang bernama Rei Sakura, sama sekali tidak ada keluarga dengan marga Sakura di kota ini."

"Tidak mungkin. Mikan telah mengatakan dengan jelas kalau orang yang menyelamatkannya bernama Rei Sakura."

"Apakah Mikan tidak salah dengar?"

"Meskipun dia sangat sedih karena melihat pria itu sebagai dia di bawah pohon sakura, meskipun dia sangat hancur saat mengetahui janji itu hanya mimpi. Mikan tidak mungkin salah mengingat nama pria yang telah menyelamatkannya."

Mendengar ucapan Hotaru itu, aku menyadari suatu keanehan. Mikan mengatakan dia melihat pria tersebut sebagai Natsume di bawah pohon sakura, berarti yang dilihatnya saat itu sama sekali bukan Natsume Yukihira. Saat pria itu mengantarkan Mikan pulang, dia menolak memberikan alamat tempat tinggalnya dan hanya memberikan namanya, tapi, sama sekali tidak ada keluarga dengan marga Sakura di kota ini.

Satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa terpikirkan olehku jika Mikan tidak salah mendengar nama pria itu hanyalah satu, pria itu berbohong.

"Hotaru, apakah saat itu Mikan benar-benar melihat dengan jelas ilusi dia yang dilihatnya berubah menjadi pria itu?"

"Tidak. Mikan mengatakan dia kehilangan kesadarannya karena asmanya tiba-tiba kambuh saat dia melihat ilusi itu. Dan saat dia sadar pria itu menjelaskan padanya bahwa yang dilihatnya di bawah pohon sakura adalah dia, Rei Sakura."

Rasa curigaku terhadap pria bernama Rei Sakura itu bertambah besar. Sama sekali tidak ada bukti jelas bahwa ilusi Natsume yang dilihat Mikan adalah Rei Sakura. Rei Sakura itu telah berbohong akan identitasnya pada Mikan, bisa saja dia juga berbohong bahwa ilusi Natsume yang dilihat Mikan adalah dirinya. Mungkin saja yang ilusi Natsume yang dilihat Mikan sama sekali bukan Rei Sakura, tapi Natsume Yukihira.

Namun, aku tetap tidak mengerti, mengapa dia harus melakukan itu? Mengapa dia harus berbohong seperti itu? Mengapa dia menolak memberikan alamat tempat tinggalnya? Mengapa dia memberikan nama palsu pada Mikan?

"Hotaru! Bagaimana ciri-ciri pria itu?"

"Ciri-cirinya? Menurut Mikan dia berusia sekitar dua puluh lima tahun, dengan mata berambut abu-abu serta berambut hitam dan dia memiliki tato berbentuk salip kecil di bawah mata kirinya."

Mataku membelalak terejut begitu mendengar ciri-ciri pria yang disebutkan Hotaru, aku segera berlari ke meja belajarku dan melihat berkas-berkas informasi keluarga Yukihira yang tadi ku baca. Aku melihat foto Rei Yukihira, kakak dari Natsume Yukihira. Pria ini cocok sekali dengan ciri-ciri yang di sebutkan Mikan. Nama mereka juga sama, Rei. Tidak salah lagi, pasti pria inilah yang dicari Mikan dan Hotaru sekarang.

"Ada apa, Ruka?"

Aku sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hotaru itu, aku hanya menatap foto Rei Yukihira yang ada di tanganku dengan wajah tidak percaya. Jika yang menolong Mikan adalah Rei Yukihira, maka kemungkinan dia memang berbohong, yang dilihat Mikan sama sekali bukan dia, tapi, Natsume Yukihira. Dia tidak memberikan alamat dan memberitahu nama sebenarnya karena dia tidak ingin Mikan menemukannya lagi, dia tidak ingin Mikan mengetahui keberadaan keluarga Yukihira, mengetahui keberadaan Natsume Yukihira.

Aku mengangkat tangan kiriku menyusuri rambutku, hatiku berdetak sangat cepat saat ini, aku sendiri hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku pikirkan sekarang.

Jika dia tidak ingin Mikan mengetahui keberadaan Natsume Yukihira hanya ada satu kemungkinan yang menurutku sangat mustahil, hanya ada satu kemungkinan saja, yaitu bahwa Natsume Yukihira adalah Natsume Hyuga.

"Ruka, ada apa?" tanya Hotaru lagi.

Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki bukti yang bisa menunjukkan Natsume Yukihira adalah Natsume Hyuga. Aku sama sekali tidak punya buktinya. Namun jika apa yang kupikirkan ini benar, maka...

Maka…

"RUKA! ADA APA DENGANMU?" teriak Hotaru mengejutkanku.

"Hotaru…. Aku.. Aku mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat gila. Karena itu, maukah kau membantuku…"

* * *

><p>Hahhhh... Akhirnya berhasil update juga! terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca UM ini! aku minta pendapat kalian semua mengenai chapter ini ya? aku mohon! menurut kalian chapter ini aneh tidak! khususnya utk analisis di Ruka POV itu! sebab aku merasa sangat janggal pada bagian itu, udah berapa kali aku ketik ulang! T_T<p>

**Kuroichibhineko** : thx utk pertunjuk letak typoss ku!^^ Aman tu, aku tidak bermaksud membuat fic ini terlalu panjang kok! dan mengenai Rei, alasan dia melakukannya masih rahasia dulu ya! ^^

**S2 Hyuga Ckix Clox** : menurutmu hotaru agak maksa ya di dalam chapter ini? hm... menurutku si memang hotaru d fic ini agak ooc la! ha..ha..ha... aku membuat Hotaru berteriak seperti itu karena aku merasa Hotaru yang sebagai sahabat Mikan pasti tidak tahan melihatnya seperti ini terus selama dua tahun, gak ada semangat hidup ama kali ( ha..ha... ha...). Dan iya, kata seharusnya adalah "Betapa merahnya matanya" waktu u baca ada byk sekali typoss itu di sebabkan karena aku salah post! aku lupa mengsave chapter yg sudah ku edit ulang! maaf ya! en thx tu bantuaannya! ^^

**Valcross** : Syukur deh kalau kau suka chapter 6 itu. Alasan mengapa rei, kaoru dan Ioran memisahkan mereka mungkin masih membtuhkan waktu yang agak lama untuk menjawabnya. Tapi, aku akan berusaha secepatnya utk menupdate lagi, sebab aku juga tidak sabar untuk mengetik bagian terjawabnya semua teka-teki di fic UM ini! dan iya benar kalimat sesungguhnya adalah "Betapa merahnya matanya", maaf karena aku membuat kesalahan sebesar itu! T_T

**Yuuto Tamano** : thx bgt utk infonya! ^^ utk tambahan saja ya! Masa lalu Mikan dan Natsume sampai sekarang masih teka-teki dan benar di dalam UM ini, cerita mengenai keluarga kandung Mikan yang diceritakan suami istri hyuga adalah kebohongan, mereka tidak ingin Mikan mengetahui kebenaran mengapa dia bisa berada di keluarga Hyuga. Pada usia berapa Mikan sebenarnya di apdosi akan ku jawab pada chapter2 berikutnya jika waktunya telah tiba. oh iya satu lagi, tokoh antagonis di fic ini bukan rei, kaoru ataupun ioran kok! tokoh antagonisnya adalah... rahasia dulu deh! tapi aku yakin jika kau tahu siapa itu kau pasti akan terkejut dan tertawa!


	8. Chapter 8

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel of "A Piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

_.  
><em>

.

.

**DISCLAIMER** : GAKUEN ALICE BELONG TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA

* * *

><p><strong>Kaname POV<strong>

Aku berjalan memasuki mansion yang luar biasa megah ini dengan pelan dan aku melihat seorang wanita cantik berusia sekitar tiga puluh delapan tahun dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna merah tersenyum padaku.

"Selamat datang, Kaname-kun. Kau datang untuk menjenguk Mikan, bukan?"

"Iya, Kaoru-san. Aku dengar akhirnya dia keluar dari kamar itu, di mana dia sekarang?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku itu senyum yang tadi mengembang di wajahnya menghilang "Dia kembali mengurung dirinya di kamar itu dan menolak untuk keluar lagi."

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kaoru-san.

"Boleh kah aku melihatnya?" tanyaku pelan.

Kaoru-san menangguk kepalanya dan menuntunku ke kamar tempat Mikan berada.

Saat aku membuka pintu kamar itu, aku hanya melihat kegelapan. Kamar itu sangat gelap, Kaoru-san berjalan dengan pelan memasuki kamar itu dan membuka gorden jendela membiarkan cahaya matahari pagi yang hangat masuk ke dalam.

Aku bisa melihat Mikan yang tertidur di atas ranjang king size dalam kamar itu sambil meringkuk badannya. Aku berjalan dengan pelan mendekatinya. Dia masih tertidur, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan aku dan Kaoru-san yang kini telah berada di sampingnya.

Aku menatapnya dengan mata hijauku, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat panjang dan wajahnya yang cantik. Dia semakin cantik saja dari hari ke hari, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya, dia telah berubah menjadi begitu cantik.

Aku teringat dengan saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, dia begitu cantik, begitu hangat dan begitu bersinar. Aku jatuh cinta padanya, aku jatuh cinta padanya tidak lama begitu mengenalnya, dengan sikap yang ceria, lugu, polos serta senyumnya yang begitu menawan dia berhasil mencuri hatiku dengan mudah.

Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku, aku ingin dia menjadi kekasihku, karena itu, akhirnya aku menembaknya setelah mengumpulkan semua keberanianku. Kami cukup akrab dan aku cukup percaya diri kalau dia akan menerimaku. Namun, aku salah, dia sama sekali tidak memberikan jawabannya.

Dia yang hanya diam membisu pada saat aku menembaknya, membuatku menjadi sangat canggung dan kehilangan kepercayaan diri, aku sangat takut dia mengatakan "Maaf" atau " Tidak". Aku masih ingat wajahnya saat itu, wajahnya penuh kebingungan dan keraguan, karena itulah aku memintanya membuat kesepakatan keesokan harinya. Jika dia bersedia menerima cintaku, aku memintanya datang ke tempat janjian untuk kencan dan jika dia menolakku, maka dia sama sekali tidak perlu datang.

Dia menyanggupi kesepakatan itu dan aku sangat senang, aku sangat berharap dia akan datang ke tempat janjian itu dan menerima cintaku, untuk menjadi kekasihku. Aku menunggu dan terus menunggu kedatangannya di tempat janjian kami pada hari itu. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak pernah datang ke tempat janjian itu, dan akupun tahu, dia telah menolakku, dia telah menolak cintaku.

Bohong jika aku mengatakan aku tidak sedih. Namun, aku juga tidak mau menunjukkan sisi lemahku padanya, aku tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemahku pada gadis yang ku cintai itu.

Aku menunggu kedatangannya ke sekolah besok harinya, aku ingin kami tetap menjadi teman baik seperti biasanya. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak datang ke sekolah dan akhirnya aku menerima berita bahwa asmanya kambuh. Aku datang ke rumahnya untuk menjenguknya, Namun, dia menolak menemuiku, dia mengurung dirinya di dalam kamarnya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku bertanya pada orang tuanya apa yang terjadi padanya dan mereka hanya menjawab bahwa dia tidak apa-apa, dia hanya kelelahan.

Aku saat itu sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan mereka, karena itu, keesokan harinya di sekolah aku mencari kakaknya, Natsume Hyuga yang sama sekali tidak pernah ku kenal. Aku sangat terkejut saat melihat kakak Mikan, sebab aku kenal dia, dia adalah kakak kelas yang pernah memukulku tanpa sebab.

Dia hanya menatap tajam padaku dengan mata merahnya itu dan memerintahkanku untuk tidak mendekati Mikan lagi saat aku bertanya apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat itu? Apakah aku telah melakukan kesalahan?

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Mikan kembali ke sekolah. Sesuai dengan apa yang aku duga, dia menolakku, dia hanya menanggap aku sebagai teman. Aku cukup senang saat mendengar dia masih mau berteman denganku. Syukurlah hubungan pertemanan kami sama sekali tidak berubah, kami masih tetap merupakan teman baik seperti sebelum aku menembaknya.

Aku bukan orang buta, aku sering mendengar jika seorang gadis jatuh cinta, dia akan mekar seperti bunga. Itulah yang terjadi padanya, dia menjadi semakin ceria, cantik dan gembira dari hari ke hari. Aku tahu, dia sedang jatuh cinta, dia sedang mencintai seseorang dan aku juga tahu, seseorang itu juga mencintainya. Aku sama sekali tidak berani bertanya padanya, sebab jika aku mendengar jawaban dari mulutnya sendiri, hatiku akan bertambah hancur, aku masih belum bisa melupakan semua cintaku padanya.

Apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya benar-benar membingungkan aku saat itu, tiba-tiba saja Mikan dijaga oleh seorang bodyguard yang datang mengantar dan menjemputnya setiap hari di sekolah. Aku bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi, namun dia hanya tersenyum lemah dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa.

Lalu, hari itu tiba. Aku sangat terkejut saat aku mendengar Natsume Hyuga, kakak Mikan meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas demi melindunginya.

Aku datang ke pemakaman kakaknya dan di sanalah untuk pertama kalinya aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tahu mengapa dia menolak cintaku, tahu siapa sebenarnya yang dicintainya.

Ya. Dia mencintai kakanya sendiri, dia mencintai kakaknya yang sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya, mencintai Natsume Hyuga yang telah meninggal karena melindunginya.

Aku bisa melihat betapa Mikan sangat mencintai kakaknya, betapa dia sangat mencintai Natsume Hyuga, dia mencintainya dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raganya. Sejak Natsume Hyuga meninggal dunia, dia berubah, dia tidak pernah tersenyum lagi, dia tidak penah tertawa lagi. Dia terus menyalahkan dirinya, terus menyiksa dirinya, dia mengurung dirinya di kamar ini, menangis dan hidup di dalam mimpinya, hidup di dalam mimpi di mana Natsume Hyuga, orang yang sangat dicintainya itu masih hidup.

"Dia memang melangkah keluar dari kamar ini lima hari yang lalu. Tapi, tidak tahu mengapa? Dia kembali menolak untuk keluar lagi, dia kembali mengurung dirinya di kamar ini." Ujar Kaoru-san pelan sambil menatap Mikan.

"Natsume…" Panggil Mikan tiba-tiba dalam tidurnya.

Aku melihat Kaoru-san menolehkan wajahnya ke samping dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya saat mendengar nama itu. Mendengar nama itu pasti sangat berat baginya, karena bagaimanapun juga itu adalah nama dari satu-satunya putra kandungnya yang telah tiada.

"Natsume…. Kau ada di mana?" panggil Mikan dan aku bisa melihat air matanya mengalir dari kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

Aku dan Kaoru-san hanya diam mendengar ucapan Mikan itu. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan mengelus rambutnya dengan pelan.

Dua tahun telah berlalu dan dia masih tidak bisa melupakannya, dia masih tetap mencintainya. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin dia seperti ini, dia begitu rapuh dan lemah, aku ingin dia kembali menjadi dirinya yang ku kenal, aku ingin dia kembali menjadi Mikan yang selalu ceria dan bahagia.

Hatiku sangat sakit melihat keadaanya sekarang, dia semakin lemah dari hari ke hari. Aku tidak tega melihatnya sepeti ini karena…

Karena….

Aku masih mencintainya.

Aku masih sangat mencintainya.

**Hotaru POV**

"Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku apa hal gila yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku sambil menatap Ruka yang berdiri di depanku dengan sebuah tas besar dipunggungnya.

Dia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Namun, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

"Apakah ada yang tahu kau kemari? Kau tidak memberitahu siapapun mengenai kedatanganmu kemari kan?"

Pertanyaannya itu benar-benar membingungkanku sekarang, apa maksud pertanyaannya? Mengapa dia tidak mau ada orang yang tahu aku kemari? Dan memangnya ada apa jika ada yang mengetahui kedatanganku ke komplek kuburan ini?

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Ruka?"

"Kau kemari dengan menggunakan bus umum kan? Kau tidak menggunakan mobil pribadi ataupun mobil keluarga Hyuga kan?"

Aku merasa sangat kesal sekarang, aku mengangkat tanganku dan memukul kepalanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku bertanya padanya dan dia menjawabnya dengan kembali bertanya padaku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

"Sakit, Hotaru!" teriaknya sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Bagus kalau kau tahu. Jelaskan dengan rinci padaku alasanmu memanggilku di pagi-pagi begini ke sini tanpa memberitahu siapapun?"

Ruka mengangkat wajahnya menatapku, mata birunya kelihatan penuh kebingungan, keraguan dan ketakutan. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini.

"Apa yang terjadi, Ruka?" tanyaku tenang, walau sesungguhnya aku mulai merasakan kekhawatiran di dalam hatiku.

"Aku ingin membuktikan sesuatu, Hotaru. Aku harus membuktikan itu. Namun, aku juga takut. Bagaimana jika apa yang ingin ku buktikan itu salah? Bagaimana jika semua yang ku pikirkan ternyata salah? Karena itu, aku membutuhkan kamu di sini. Temani aku… Temani aku melakukan hal gila ini."

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya. Sebelum aku bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, dia tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan berlari memasuki komplek kuburan ini. Kami terus berlari sampai akhirnya kami tiba di depan satu kuburan.

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat nama yang tertulis di kuburan itu.

_Natsume Hyuga_

_xxx-xxx_

_May he rest in eternary peaces_

Ruka melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menatapku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Apa maksud Ruka membawaku kemari? Apa yang ingin dilakukannya?

Ruka membuka tas besar yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sekop besar. Aku bukan orang bodoh, melihat sekop besar itu, aku tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya, aku tahu apa perbuatan gila yang akan dilakukannya.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan apa yang sedang ku pikirkan sekarang, bukan?"

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti mengira aku gila sekarang. Tapi, aku harus melakukannya, inilah satu-satunya cara bagiku untuk membuktikan apa yang sedang ku pikirkan."

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Ruka?" tanyaku bingung.

Dia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia mengangkat sekop untuk menggali kuburan itu.

Aku berteriak untuk menghentikannya. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ingin dibuktikannya, dia terus menggali, menggali dan menggali kuburan itu sampai akhirnya aku menyerah untuk menghentikan apa yang dilakukannya. Aku hanya duduk diam di samping kuburan itu melihatnya.

Ruka menghabiskan waktu sekitar tiga jam untuk menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Peti mati. Peti mati sahabatnya, peti mati Natsume Hyuga.

"Tutuplah matamu, Hotaru. Aku tidak ingin kau melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan jika apa yang ingin ku buktikan ini ternyata salah." Perintahnya tiba-tiba.

Aku ingin memprotes. Namun, aku mengurungkan niatku itu begitu melihat mata birunya yang kini sejajar denganku yang sedang duduk di atas tanah kerena dia masih berada di dalam lubang tempat peti mati yang digalinya. Aku tahu, dia tidak mau aku melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan, dia tidak mau aku melihat sesuatu yang menyeramkan.

"Baiklah." Balasku singkat sambil menutup kedua bola mataku.

Aku bisa mendengar dia mencongkel peti mati itu. Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara peti mati yang terbuka.

Hanya keheningan yang ada.

Lalu tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tawa Ruka.

Aku segera membuka kedua mataku dan aku melihat Ruka tertawa terbahak-bahak bagaikan orang gila di depanku.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Ruka?" tanyaku khawatir.

Ruka menolehkan wajahnya menatapku dan memelukku dengan erat dari dalam lubang galian itu, sambil tertawa dia berkata "Apa yang ku pikirkan ternyata benar, Hotaru. Dia masih hidup, dia masih hidup, Natsume masih hidup."

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkannya. Aku segera menurunkan mataku menatap peti mati yang telah terbuka itu. Mataku terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat sekarang.

Peti mati itu kosong.

**Kaoru POV **

Aku tersenyum menatap Kaname-kun yang sedang meminum teh bersamaku. Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan, dia juga sangat sopan, ramah dan penuh perhatian, terlebih lagi, dia juga berasal dari keluarga yang sangat terhormat.

Ya. Dia adalah pemuda yang sangat cocok untuk Mikan.

Aku tahu dia mencintai Mikan, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas seakan membaca buku yang terbuka dari cara dia menatapnya.

Aku juga tahu. Mikan pernah berpikir untuk bersamanya, Mikan pernah berpikir untuk menerima cintanya. Walau itu semua tidak pernah terjadi karena Mikan pada akhirnya memilih Natsume, memilih untuk menerima cinta Natsume dan menolak cinta Kaname.

"Di mana Hotaru, Kaoru-san? Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya." Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Hotaru-chan sedang pergi kecan dengan Ruka-pyon."

"Begitu ya…." Ujarnya pelan sambil meminum tehnya.

"Kaname-kun. Maukah kau membahagiakan Mikan?"

Kaname pasti tidak pernah menyangka aku akan bertanya seperti ini padanya. Dia sangat terkejut dan mulai terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kaname-kun?" tanyaku khawatir.

"A… Aku tidak apa-apa, Kaoru-san. Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan?" balasnya sambil menatapku dengan kedua mata hijaunya.

"Aku tahu kau mencintai Mikan, Kaname-kun. Aku bisa melihatnya dari caramu menatapnya." Senyumku begitu mendengar pertanyaannya.

Wajahnya memerah begitu mendengar jawabanku. Aku hanya bisa berpikir betapa manis dan lucunya dia, berbeda sekali dengan Natsume yang selalu kalem dan tanpa ekspresi. Sampai sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa Mikan lebih memilih Natsume dari pada Kaname? Apakah caraku membesarkan mereka salah? Apakah caraku membesarkan mereka sebagai kakak-adik salah? Kenapa mereka berdua bisa saling mencintai seperti itu?

"Anu… Kaoru-san, aku…"

"Mikan pernah hampir memilihmu, Kaname-kun." Potongku cepat "Sejak kehilangan Natsume dua tahun yang lalu, dia terus menyalahkan dirinya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakannya. Aku ingin dia melangkah ke depan, Kaname-kun. Aku ingin dia melupakan cintanya yang tragis itu. Karena itu, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa membantumu, Kaoru-san?"

"Cara terbaik baginya untuk melupakan cintanya yang tragis itu adalah dengan menemukan cinta baru."

Mata Kaname terbelalak karena terkejut begitu mendengar ucapanku itu "Kaoru-san, kau ingin aku…"

"Ya. Aku mohon padamu, buatlah dia jauh cinta padamu, buatlah dia melupakan Natsume. Aku tahu, hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa melakukannya sekarang."

**Ruka POV**

Hotaru hanya menatapku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi saat aku menjelaskan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi sehingga aku bisa senekat itu menggali kuburan Natsume untuk membuktikan dugaanku di dalam sebuah café.

Aku tersenyum dengan sangat gembira sekarang. Natsume masih hidup, Natsume Hyuga masih hidup, sahabatku masih hidup. Tidak salah lagi, Natsume Yukihira adalah Natsume Hyuga.

"Jangan terlalu gembira dulu, Ruka. Mungkin Natsume memang masih hidup. Tapi, itu tidak membuktikan Natsume Yukihira adalah Natsume Hyuga. Bukankah Natsume Yukihira itu memiliki masa lalu yang jelas. Dan juga kau harus ingat, dia tidak mengenalmu, dia bahkan mencengkeram lehermu sampai membekas. Menurutmu, apakah Natsume Hyuga akan melakukan itu terhadapmu?" Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sambil menatap berkas-berkas informasi keluarga Yukihira di tangannya.

Senyum di wajahku langsung menghilang begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan Hotaru. Apa yang dikatakan Hotaru benar, jika Natsume Yukihira benar-benar adalah Natsume Hyuga, dia pasti mengenalku dan tidak mungkin melukaiku. Namun, yang paling penting adalah, Natsume Yukihira memiliki masa lalu yang sangat jelas, masa lalu yang jelas-jelas membuktikan dia bukan Natsume Hyuga.

"Kurasa kita harus menguraikan semua kejadian yang terjadi dengan jelas."

Aku hanya diam menatap pacarku yang sedang menatap berkas-berkas informasi di tangannya dengan tenang. Aku berpikir, kenapa dia tetap saja bisa tenang seperti ini meski telah mengetahui suatu rahasia yang sangat mengejutkan ini?

"Kita mulai dari awal kejadian dua tahun yang lalu. Kemungkinan, Natsume Hyuga sama sekali tidak mati pada kecelakaan lalu lintas seperti yang kita semua sangka, dia masih hidup dan tidak diketahui keberadaanya sekarang."

"Dia masih hidup, Hotaru. Aku yakin itu."

"Jangan potong ucapanku, Ruka." Ujar Hotaru sambil menatapku dengan tajam dan kembali melanjutan penjelasannya "Kau bertemu dengan Natsume Yukihira di sekolah barumu dan dia memiliki suara, wajah serta sifat yang mirip sekali dengan Natsume Hyuga."

Aku hanya menangguk kepalaku mendengar penjelasan Hotaru itu.

"Kau mencurigai jati diri Natsume Yukihira yang sesungguhnya adalah Natsume Hyuga karena kau berpikir bahwa kakaknya yang bernama Rei Yukihira itu sebenarnya adalah Rei Sakura, pria yang menolong dan mengantar Mikan saat asmanya kambuh. Dia menolak meninggalkan alamat tempat tinggal dan memberikan nama palsu pada Mikan karena dia tidak ingin Mikan menemukan mereka lagi atau lebih tepatnya menemukan Natsume Yukihira. Dia tidak ingin Mikan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Natsume Hyuga sesungguhnya masih hidup dan sekarang bernama Natsume Yukihira."

"Benar."

"Namun, yang menjadi pertanyaanku adalah jika Natsume Yukihira benar-benar adalah Natsume Hyuga, kenapa dia tidak mengenalmu serta melukaimu? Dan juga, kenapa dia memiliki masa lalu yang sangat jelas?" tanya Hotaru sambil memperlihatkan foto-foto masa kecil Natsume Yukihira dan Rei Yukihira di panti asuhan.

Aku hanya bisa diam membisu tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun setelah mendengar pertanyaan Hotaru itu. Apakah benar Natsume Yukihira bukan Natsume Hyuga? Jika benar begitu, di mana Natsume Hyuga sekarang?

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan semua informasi tentang Natsume Yukihira ini, Ruka? Apakah kau yakin informasi ini benar?"

"Aku menggunakan jasa agen detektif terbaik untuk mencari informasi ini, aku yakin sekali dengan informasi ini, Hotaru. Namun, aku juga yakin sekali kalau Natsume Yukihira adalah Natsume Hyuga. Kau pasti juga akan sependapat denganku jika kau melihatnya."

Hotaru mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan kedua mata violetnya "Aku membutuhkan bukti nyata yang bisa membuktikan Natsume Yukihira adalah Natsume Hyuga, Ruka."

"Kalau begitu, pertemukan saja Mikan dengannya. Mikan pasti akan mengenalnya, dia tida…"

"Aku masih tidak bisa mempertemukan mereka. Bagaimana jika Natsume Yukihira benar-benar bukan Natsume Hyuga? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti?" tanya Hotaru memotong ucapanku.

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Hotaru itu. Jika kami mempertemukan Mikan dengan Natsume Yukihira dan terbukti bahwa Natsume Yukihira sama sekali bukan Natsume Hyuga, keadaan Mikan pasti akan bertambah parah lagi. Dia pasti akan bertambah sedih dan hancur karena harapannya untuk bertemu dengan Natsume akan kembali menjadi sebuah harapan kosong.

"Jika Natsume Hyuga masih hidup, kenapa kedua orang tuanya merahasiakannya dari Mikan? Mereka pasti mengetahuinya, mereka pasti mengetahui peti matinya itu kosong, sebab mereka lah yang mengurus pemakamannya. Yang tidak aku mengerti, kenapa mereka menipu Mikan dan semua orang di dunia ini dengan mengatakan Natsume Hyuga telah meninggal? Sepertinya masalah ini tidak sesederhana yang kita pikirkan, Ruka."

Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang, pertanyaan Hotaru yang berturut-turut itu benar-benar membingungkanku.

"Aku rasa kita harus merahasiakan apa yang kita ketahui sekarang ini dari siapapun juga. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah menyelidiki apa sesungguhnya alasan suami-istri Hyuga membuat kebohongan ini dan mencari tahu apakah Natsume Yukihira itu benar-benar Natsume Hyuga."

"Hotaru-nee…. Ruka-nii…." Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang.

Aku segera membalikkan wajahku menatap sumber suara tersebut dan aku melihat Aoi berjalan mendekati kami sambil tersenyum.

Hotaru segera mengangkat tangannya dan mengumpulkan foto-foto yang ada di atas meja.

"Sedang kencan ya?" tanya Aoi.

"Iya. Kenapa kau ada di sini Aoi?" tanyaku cepat. Aku sama sekali tidak mau Aoi mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya kami bahas di café ini.

"Aku datang kemari bersama temanku. Eh! Foto siapa itu?" tanya Aoi lagi begitu melihat foto yang ada di tangan Hotaru.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Otakku berusaha untuk memikirkan jawaban yang akan kedengaran masuk akal oleh Aoi. Namun, sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu, Hotaru telah menjawabnya.

"Ini foto yang dikumpulkan Ruka saat aku memintanya mencari pria yang menolong Mikan. Ruka sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan pria bernama Rei sakura itu, karena itu dia memintaku bertanya pada Mikan apakah pria yang menolongnya adalah pria ini." Jawab Hotaru tenang sambil menunjukkan foto Rei Yukihira.

Aku hanya bisa tercengang mendengar jawaban Hotaru, kenapa dia bisa begini cepat menemukan jawaban yang sangat masuk akal dan tidak akan menimbulkan pertanyaan?

"Rei…. Yukihira…" Ujar Aoi pelan dengan wajah terkejut begitu melihat foto yang ditunjukkan Hotaru.

Aku dan Hotaru sangat terkejut mendengar nama yang disebutkan Aoi. Aoi mengenalnya? Aoi mengenal Rei Yukihira?

"Kau mengenal pria ini, Aoi?" tanya Hotaru.

Aoi menangguk kepalanya "Iya. Pria itu bukan Rei Sakura yang dicari Mikan-nee, Hotaru-nee. Nama pria itu memang Rei, tapi marganya Yukihira bukan Sakura. Aku mengenalnya karena dia juga merupakan salah satu penghuni panti asuhan di mana aku dibesarkan."

"Kau dan pria ini dibesarkan di panti asuhan yang sama?" tanyaku dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Iya. Hanya saja aku tidak dekat dengannya. Tidak tahu mengapa, dia sangat membenciku."

"Apakah kau kenal dengan adiknya yang juga dibesarkan di panti asuhan itu?" tanya Hotaru lagi.

"Adik? Ku dengar dia memang memiliki adik. Tapi adiknya dititipkan pada kakeknya yang berada di desa. Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki saudara yang dibesarkan bersamanya di panti asuhan."

Mendengar jawaban Aoi itu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Jika yang dikatakan Aoi benar, maka semua informasi yang ku dapatkan tentang Natsume Yukihira adalah palsu, Natsume Yukihira sama sekali bukan adik Rei Yukihira.

"Aoi-chan!" panggil teman Aoi tiba-tiba dari belakang.

"Permisi dulu ya, Hotaru-nee, Ruka-nii." Senyum Aoi dan berlari ke arah temannya.

Sepeninggalan Aoi aku segera membalikkan wajahku menatap Hotaru yang duduk di depanku.

"Pertemukan aku dengan Natsume Yukihira itu, Ruka."

* * *

><p>Sepertinya aku sekarang benar-benar terobsesi untuk menyelesaikan fic ini deh! aku bahkan mengetiknya di kantorku, jika ketahuan bosku, bisa mati aku! (ha..ha..ha... tapi, apa boleh bat deh! ^^) dan aku mungkin akan menupdate lagi pada hari senin sebab aku sudah mengetik sebagian besar dari chapter 9, aku tidak mengabungkannya di chapter ini sebab akan menadi terlalu panjang nantinya! karena itu baca terus ya!^^<p>

**Kurichibhineko** : ha..ha..ha... sementara ini kita main rahasia dulu ya!^^ Dan thx krn menyukai konfliknya ^^ aku senang sekali lo karena kau menyukai fic ini sebab kalau ku pikir2 fic ini benar-benar berbeda sekali dengan fic Tales of darknes and light.^^ Syukurlah fic ini tidak mengecewaanmu! Aku akan berusaha untuk membuat fic ini lbih seru lagi deh!

**Valcross** : aku rasa saat Natsume mencekek Ruka, daripada marah dia lebih tepat dikatakan terkejut sehingga tidak bisa melakukan apa2, bayangkan saja orang yang sudah kau kira mati tiba2 muncul dihadapanmu (kalau aku jadi Ruka, aku pasti udah teriak dan ambil langkah seribu dari situ, ha...ha..ha...) alasan Rei-Kaoru-Ioran memisahkan mereka akan terjawab pada pertengahan fic ini karena iu baca terus ya! Aku juga sudah tidak sabar kok mengetik bagian kedok mereka terbuka ^^

**Rurippe No Kimi** : Thx tuk add favnya!^^ dan thx sekali lagi krn bisa memaafkan adanya typos dalam ficku, aku sudah berusaha tapi tetap saja sering miss typosnya. Akira Yukihira dalam fic ini sama sekali bukan Akira Tonouchi, nama Akira hanya terlintas saat aku memikirkan nama untuk kakek mereka dan karena aku malas untuk brpikir lebih lama lagi jadi langsung kupakai saja ^^ Sleeping Beauty ya... mungkin karena Mikan yang memilih untuk tidur terus dan hidup di dalam mimpi lah yang membuatmu teringat dengan dogeng itu dan jujur saja aku juga merasa Mikan di dalam fic ini sangat kasihan ( padahal authonya aku sendiri) tapi tenang saja nanti mereka bakal ketemu kok!

**Yuuto Tamano** : thx bgt utk pujianmu Tamano, aku jadi malu ni ^^ Ya. Yang dilakukan Ruka adalah menggali pusara Natsume. Dia menggali pusaranya untuk membuktikan apa yang dipikirkannya ( gilakan? kalau aku jadi ruka! sampai matipun gak bakal aku lakukan deh! soal takut! ^^) Utk siapa tokoh antagonisnya, tunggu saja dan semogga saat itu fic ini akan menjadi semakin seru.^^

**S2 Hyuuga Clix Clox** : thx bgt! aku senang karena chapter itu memuaskanmu ^^ dan utk masalah typos aku lebih senang lagi deh! tapi utk chapter ini aku tidak tahu lagi deh!( ha..ha..ha...) Apakah Ruka dan Hotaru berhasil menguak semua misteru yang ada? jawabanya mereka sudah mulai keluar dari kabut hitam yang menyelimuti mereka ^^ karena itu baca chapter berikutnya ya! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel of "A Piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

_.  
><em>

.

.

**DISCLAIMER** : GAKUEN ALICE BELONG TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan POV<strong>

"Lama tidak bertemu ya, Mikan-chan?"

"Kenapa kau ada di Sini, Kaname-kun?" tanyaku sambil menatap Kaname-kun yang duduk di atas kursi samping ranjang tempatku tidur.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh datang menjengukmu?"

Aku menggeleng kepalaku "Tidak. Aku hanya tidak menyangka akan melihatmu di sini."

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Aku sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya itu, aku hanya menatap wajahnya dan aku bisa melihat ekspresi khawatir dari wajahnya. Aku membuatnya khawatir, mengapa aku hanya terus membuat orang di sekelilingku khawatir? Mengapa aku hanya terus merepotkan orang yang ada di sekelilingku?

"Mikan-chan, maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini?" ajaknya tiba-tiba.

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar ajakkannya itu, mengapa dia tiba-tiba mengajakku jalan-jalan?

"Di dekat sini ada taman ria yang baru dibuka, maukah kau pergi ke sana bersamaku, kebetulan aku mendapatkan dua tiket masuk."

Aku kembali menggelengkan kepalaku "Maaf, Kaname-kun. Aku tidak mau keluar, aku mau tidur. Aku sudah sangat lelah."

"Jangan seperti itu, Mikan-chan. Kau baru saja bangun, jangan tidur terus, itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu tahu?"

"Maaf, Kaname-kun. Aku benar-benar tidak mau keluar, biarkan lah aku tidur."

"Mikan-chan, tahu kah kau? Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku loh?"

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar ucapannya itu "Ma..maaf Kaname-kun, aku sama sekali tidak tahu hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak menyiapkan hadiah unTukmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, karena itu ikutlah denganku ke taman ria."

Aku ingin menolak ajakkannya itu. Namun sebelum aku mengucapkan sesuatu, Kaname-kun telah membuka mulutnya.

"Akan aku anggap ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun darimu."

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, aku ingin menolak ajakkannya itu, aku tidak ingin keluar dari kamar ini lagi. Bagaimana jika aku melihat ilusinya lagi? Aku tidak mau merasakan kegembiraan saat melihatnya masih hidup, namun dengan sekali kedipan mataku, kegembiraan itu akan berubah menjadi kesedihan yang mencabik hatiku karena dia memang telah tiada, dia telah lama meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini.

"Seingatku, kau sama sekali tidak pernah memberiku hadiah ulang tahun selama kita berteman. Masa kau juga tidak mau memberiku hadiah ulang tahun kali ini." Tambah Kaname-kun.

"Aku… Aku…."

"Ku tunggu kau di depan." Senyumnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar ini meninggalkanku, dia sama sekali tidak memberikanku waktu untuk menolak ajakannya itu lagi.

o00o

Aku menatap langit biru di atasku dengan kedua bola mata coklat maduku. Aku bisa mendengar suara tawa dan teriakan penuh kegembiraan dari sekelilingku. Namun, suara tawa, suasana yang gembira dan ramai itu sama sekali tidak mempengaruhiku, aku tetap merasa seorang diri di dunia ini.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar ya, Mikan-chan. Aku akan membeli es krim dulu." Ujar Kaname-kun sambil berlari ke stan es krim.

Aku berjalan dengan pelan dan duduk di atas kursi tidak jauh dari tempat aku berdiri tadi. Aku menutup mataku dan menghela napas. Aku ingin cepat pulang, aku takut jika aku melihat ilusinya lagi.

Aku sedang berpikir, ketakutanku ini sebenarnya lucu juga. Selama ini aku mati-matian ingin melihat dirinya sehingga aku terus mencarinya di dalam alam mimpiku dan kenapa aku sekarang malah merasa takut untuk melihat ilusinya di dunia nyata? Apakah karena aku hanya bisa melihat dan tidak bisa menyentuhnya seperti di dalam mimpiku? Atau karena aku takut untuk merasakan kegembiraan semu saat aku melihat ilusinya lagi? Sebab luka yang ditinggalkan kegembiraan semu itu luar biasa perih, luar biasa sakit.

"Hik…. HIk…. Hik…."

Aku segera membalikkan wajahku menatap sumber suara tanggis itu dan aku melihat seorang gadis kecil sedang menangis sambil dikelilingi tiga orang anak laki-laki yang lebih besar darinya tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk.

"Serahkan semua uangmu, gadis kecil."

"Cepat serahkan uangmu jika tidak ingin kami pukul."

"Ayo,cepat!"

Aku segera bangkit dari kursi tempatku duduk dan berjalan ke arah mereka untuk menolong gadis kecil itu. Namun, tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka, seorang anak laki-laki berlari mendekati mereka dan memukul ketiga anak laki-laki yang sedang memeras gadis kecil itu.

"Beraninya kalian mengganggu Imoutou-ku!" teriak anak laki-laki itu.

Ketiga anak laki-laki yang tadi memeras gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak membiarkan anak laki-laki itu memukul mereka begitu saja, mereka bertiga balas memukulnya. Usia ketiga anak laki-laki itu lebih besar dari pada anak laki-laki itu, ukuran badan mereka juga lebih besar. Anak laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak mampu melawan mereka bertiga sekaligus.

"Hentikan! Hentikan! Aku mohon, jangan pukul Oni-chan!" teriak gadis kecil itu begitu melihat ketiga anak laki-laki yang mengganggunya mengeroyok anak laki-laki itu.

"Hei! Hentikan!" teriakku sambil berlari mendekati mereka untuk melerai perkelahian yang sedang berlangsung. Ketiga anak laki-laki itu sangat terkejut begitu melihatku, mereka segera melarikan diri meninggalkan kedua kakak-beradik itu tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas luka yang dialami anak laki-laki itu demi menolong adiknya. Lukanya memang tidak begitu parah. Namun, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya yang terluka akibat pukulan ketiga anak laki-laki tadi.

"Oni-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil menangis.

Anak laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan gadis kecil itu, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan luka yang dialaminya, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya memegang pipi gadis kecil itu dan menghapus air matanya "Kau tidak apa-apa, kau tidak terluka kan? Maaf, aku gagal melindungimu…"

Gadis kecil itu menggeleng kepalanya "Aku tidak apa-apa, Oni-chan. Aku sama sekali tidak terluka, yang terluka itu kamu, Oni-chan."

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum "Syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa."

"Oni-chan, lain kali. Jika kejadian seperti ini terjadi lagi, biarkan mereka mengambil uangku saja. Kau sama sekali tidak perlu membelaku seperti itu, aku tidak mau kau terluka gara-gara aku." Tanggis gadis kecil itu sambil memeluk anak laki-laki itu.

Anak laki-laki itu mengangkat tangannya dan membalas pelukan gadis kecil itu "Baka Imoutou, aku akan melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu melindungimu."

Gadis kecil itu hanya menangguk kepalanya sambil menangis dari dalam pelukan anak laki-laki itu.

"One-chan, terima ka… One-chan, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya anak laki-laki itu panik begitu menatapku.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya itu, air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku.

Masa laluku, masa kecilku. Aku bagaikan melihat diriku dan dirinya saat kecil, melihat masa di mana aku mulai berhenti melihatnya sebagai seorang kakak, masa di mana aku mulai mencintainya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"One-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil menatapku dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

Aku tetap diam membisu, aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka, kerongkonganku terasa sangat kering, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara.

Sakit. Sakit. Hatiku sangat sakit. Hatiku luar biasa sakit.

Tuhan.

Tuhan. Aku mohon.

Aku mohon padamu, ijinkan aku memutar balik waktuku, ijinkan aku kembali ke masa lalu, ijinkan aku kembali ke masa kecilku itu. Aku ingin mengubahnya, aku ingin mengubah masa laluku itu, aku ingin mengubah masa kecilku itu, aku ingin mengubah caraku melihatnya sejak saat itu, aku ingin mengubah perasaanku terhadapnya saat itu, aku ingin menghentikan perasaan cintaku padanya yang mulai tumbuh pada saat itu.

Jika saja dia tidak pernah menolongku saat itu, jika saja aku tidak membiarkannya menolongku saat itu, maka aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padanya dan dengan begitu dia masih akan hidup di dunia ini, dia masih akan bernapas di dunia ini.

"Mikan-chan, ada apa?" tanya Kaname-kun tiba-tiba dari sampingku dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran, es krim yang ada di tangannya jatuh ke atas tanah, dia segera berlari mendekatiku dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Ada apa, Mikan-chan?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya menatap langit biru di atasku dengan mataku yang penuh dengan air mata dari dalam pelukan Kaname-kun. Aku mengumpulkan semua tenagaku untuk mengucapakan sesuatu, aku mengumpulkan semua tenagaku untuk mengucapkan doaku.

"Tuhan… Kabulkan lah doaku, ijinkan lah aku kembali ke masa itu, ijinkan lah aku mengubah masa itu….."

"Mikan, ada apa denganmu? Tenanglah!"

"Aku mohon…. Aku mohon…. Tuhan…." Tanggisku.

"Mikan-chan, lupakan lah dia! Lupakan lah dia! Jika mengingatnya begitu menyakitkann bagimu, lupakan lah dia!"

Lupakan dia? melupakan dia? Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya? Saat aku pertama kali membuka mata, dia lah yang pertama ku pikirkan, saat aku menutup mata, dia lah yang pertama ku bayangan dan saat aku tidur, dia lah yang ku mimpikan.

Hatiku sangat sakit saat memikirkannya. Namun, hatiku lebih sakit lagi saat berpikir untuk melupakannya. Meski menyakitkan, meski hatiku tercabik-cabik, aku tidak ingin melupakannya. Betapa berharganya dia bagiku, tidak ada yang tahu. Betapa pentingnya dia bagiku, tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah tahu.

Aku tumbuh besar bersamanya. Di dalam setiap memoriku, di dalam setiap masa kecilku, di dalam setiap masa laluku, dia selalu ada. Jika aku melupakannya, jika aku menghapus dirinya dari diriku, aku tidak akan mempunyai memory lagi, aku tidak akan mempunyai masa kecil lagi, aku tidak akan mempunyai masa lalu lagi.

Karena itu jangan pernah menyuruhku melupakannya, jangan pernah menyuruhku menghapus dirinya. Akan jadi seperti apa jika aku melupakannya? Apa artinya hidupku selama ini jika aku melupakannya?

**Kaoru POV**

"Kaname berhasil membuat Mikan keluar dari kamar itu?" tanya Ioran, suamiku terkejut.

"Hebat bukan. Kita telah melakukan semua cara serta menghabiskan banyak waktu, namun kita tetap tidak pernah berhasil membuatnya keluar selangkahpun dari kamar itu. Sedangkan Kaname-kun, dia berhasil membuat Mikan keluar dari kamar itu hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit dan sedikit kebohongan saja." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Sedikit kebohongan?"

Aku menangguk kepalaku "Kaname-kun berhasil membuat Mikan keluar dari kamar itu dengan membohonginya bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya dan dia mengharapkan Mikan pergi bersamanya ke taman ria sebagai hadiah."

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya, hanya itu. Hebat bukan?"

"Iya. Hebat sekali, Syukurlah akhirnya Mikan mau keluar dari kamar itu." Senyum Ioran dengan penuh kegembiraan.

Melihat senyum Ioran itu, aku hanya berpikir, sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat senyumnya itu. Aku tahu setelah kejadian dua tahun yang lalu terjadi dia sangat sedih.

Aku tahu, dia pasti sangat sedih saat mengumumkan pada Mikan dan semua orang di dunia ini bahwa Natsume telah mati. Dia sangat menyayangi Natsume, dia sangat mencintai Natsume, dia sangat berharap bisa menwariskan semua miliknya kepada Natsume, dia sangat berharap bisa melihat Natsume tumbuh dewasa dan sukses di depan matanya sendiri.

Sedangkan untuk Mikan. dia merasa sangat bersalah, dia merasa bersalah karena telah membohonginya, dia merasa bersalah karena telah menipunya dengan mengatakan bahwa Natsume telah mati dan membiarkan dirinya hancur dari hari ke hari.

Namun, inilah satu-satunya yang bisa kami lakukan, inilah satu-satunya yang harus kami lakukan. Aku sering berpikir, kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi? Apakah kami tidak bisa kembali lagi ke masa-masa kami gembira dan bahagia seperti dulu? Apakah kami tidak bisa kembali lagi ke masa mereka berdua masih kecil dan selalu berada di samping kami?

"Oh,iya Kaoru. Aku menerima telepon dari pemiliki panti asuhan, katanya ada orang yang mencari informasi mengenai Natsume lagi." Ujar Ioran tiba-tiba mengejutkanku.

"Lagi?"

"Iya. Tapi, kau tidak perlu khawatir, pemilik panti asuhan itu telah memberikan informasi dan bukti palsu. Siapapun yang menyelidiki masa lalunya hanya akan menemukan bukti tidak terbantah bahwa Natsume adalah Natsume Yukihira."

Aku hanya bisa menatap Ioran tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Aku menerima informasi dari, Rei. Natsume berkelahi dengan teman sekelasnya di sekolah."

"Berkelahi?"

Aku benar-benar terkejut sekarang. Meski Natsume kehilangan semua memorinya, sikap dan sifatnya sama sekali tidak berubah, dia adalah orang yang selalu tenang, kalem dan penuh perhitungan, dia tidak mungkin berkelahi dengan teman sekelasnya.

"Rei mengatakan semenjak melihat dan kehilangan Mikan seminggu yang lalu, emosinya menjadi tidak begitu stabil, dia menjadi sangat mudah marah."

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Emosinya tidak begitu stabil? Mudah marah? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Mikan kah penyebabnya menjadi seperti ini?

"Kurasa orang yang mencari informasi mengenainya pasti merupakan salah satu dari teman sekelas yang menjadi lawannya." Lanjut Ioran sambil menghela napas.

Aku hanya bisa berpikir. Natsume, Natsume. Kenapa kau selalu menarik perhatian orang di sekelilingmu? Tidak peduli bagaimana kami mengubah penampilanmu, tidak peduli bagaimana kami mengubah statusmu, kau tetap saja sangat mencolok dan memancing rasa ingin tahu orang yang melihatmu.

Semenjak kau masuk ke Alice academy, sudah berapa banyak orang yang berusaha mencari informasi mengenaimu, tidak peduli karena iri pada otakmu ataupun karena membenci status barumu serta sifatmu yang dingin dan cuek itu.

Saat kami mengumumkan kematianmu, kami benar-benar telah menanggap kau telah mati. Karena itu kami membuatkan masa lalu yang baru untukmu, kami menyebarkan informasi palsu dan membuat bukti-bukti palsu yang menunjukkan dan membuat dirimu serta siapapun yang mencari informasi mengenaimu percaya bahwa kau adalah Natsume Yukihira.

"Serahkan saja masalah Natsume padaku, Kaoru. Kau fokuskan saja dirimu pada Mikan." Ujar Ioran tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah." Balasku sambil menghela napas.

"Em.. satu lagi, bisa kah kau mengundang Kaname untuk makan malam di tempat kita besok? Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ioran itu. Aku tahu Ioran lumayan menyukai Kaname dan sepertinya aku tidak akan mengalami banyak rintangan jika aku ingin menyatukan Mikan dengannya.

**Natsume POV**

Aku tidak tahu lagi sudah berapa kali aku mengelilingi jalan ini hari ini. Aku menolehkan kepalaku melihat sekelilingku mencari seseorang. Namun, aku tetap saja tidak menemukan apa yang ku cari, aku tetap saja tidak berhasil menemukan Mikan.

Rei-nii benar-benar serius dengan kepindahan kami ke Amerika. Dia telah mengurus semua dokumen yang diperlukan, bahkan dia telah membeli tiket pesawat tujuan Amerika dengan jadwal penerbangan dua hari mendatang.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, Rei-nii sepertinya sangat terburu-buru. Saat aku bertanya kenapa kami harus begitu terburu-buru ke Amerika, dia hanya menjawab pihak universitas ingin dia masuk lebih cepat. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya seratus persen dengan jawabannya itu, dia sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku dan Yoichi.

Sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tidak mau pergi ke Amerika, aku sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan Jepang. Namun, saat aku melihat ekspresi wajah Rei-nii waktu aku menolak ajakannya, aku merasa bersalah. Selama ini, setelah kedua orang tua kami meninggal, Rei-nii lah yang menjagaku, melindungiku dan mendukungku yang masih kecil sampai aku sebesar ini, aku telah berhutang terlalu banyak padanya.

Dan aku tahu, Rei-nii ingin kami sekeluarga tetap bersama, dia sama sekali tidak ingin kami sekeluarga terpisah lagi. Dia sangat menyanyangi keluarganya, dia sangat mencintai keluarganya, di dalam hidupnya dia menomor satukan keluarganya di atas segalanya. Karena itu, aku tidak bisa menolak ajakannya ke Amerika, aku tidak mau membuatnya sedih, aku tidak mau mengecewakannya.

Aku menghela napas sambil menatap langit biru di atasku. Waktuku di kota ini, waktuku di negara ini tidak banyak lagi. Aku harus segera menemukan Mikan, apapun yang terjadi aku harus bisa menemukannya sebelum aku pergi ke Amerika. Karena itu aku menghabiskan semua waktuku dengan mencarinya.

Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku begitu ngotot unuk menemukannya? Kenapa aku begitu marah saat dia menghilang dari depanku? Dan mengapa aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Rei-nii apakah Mikan lah sebenarnya alasanku tidak mau meninggalkan jepang?

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, siapa sebenarnya Mikan? Mengapa aku selalu memimpikannya? Mengapa aku selalu memikirkannya? Mengapa dia bisa membuatku menjadi seperti ini?

"Natsume Yukihira!" Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakangku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Aku melihat Ruka Nogi dan seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dengan mata berwarna violet berdiri sambil menatapku.

"Anu… Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" ujar Ruka Nogi kikuk.

Aku sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya itu, aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni mereka. Aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku ke depan dan berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" teriak Ruka Nogi panik.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan Ruka Nogi itu, apakah dia masih belum kapok? Apakah aku masih belum cukup jelas memperingatkan dirinya supaya jangan pernah mendekatiku?

Aku tetap tidak mempedulikan teriakannya, aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan mereka. Namun, langkah kakiku itu terhenti begitu aku mendengar suara seorang wanita menyebutkan nama seseorang.

"Mikan."

Aku segera membalikkan badanku menatap sumber suara itu dan aku melihat gadis bermata violet itu menatapku dengan tajam.

"Mikan." Ulangnya lagi.

"Kau kenal dia? Di mana dia? Katakan padaku di mana dia sekarang?" tanyaku setengah teriak.

"Sepertinya kau mau berbicara dengan kami sekarang." Balas gadis itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

o00o

"Bisakah kau melepaskan kacamatamu itu?" ujar gadis bermata violet itu sambil menatapku saat kami duduk di dalam sebuah café.

Aku sama sekali tidak membalas ucapannya, aku mengangkat tanganku dan melepaskan kacamata yang menutupi kedua mataku.

Aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut gadis itu saat melihat wajahku, walau dia tetap berusaha untuk mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Sedangkan Ruka Nogi yang pernah melihat wajahku sebelumnya terus menatapku dengan pandangan memeriksa. Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku? Apakah wajahku begitu aneh? Apakah bola mataku yang berwarna merah ini begitu mengherankan?

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku?" tanyaku dingin.

"Anu… Begini… Kami… Kami…" Ujar Ruka Nogi terbata-bata.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya gadis bermata violet itu tiba-tiba.

"Hotaru! Tidak kah pertanyaanmu itu terlalu blak-blakkan?" Teriak Ruka Nogi terkejut begitu mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Diam kau, Ruka. Aku bertanya padamu, siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu lagi sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

Siapa aku? Tadi Ruka Nogi jelas-jelas memanggil namaku, Natsume Yukihira. Apakah mereka sedang mempermainkanku?

"Apakah aku perlu menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu? Siapa aku? Kurasa cowok di sampingmu itu bisa menjawabnya, dia tahu namaku dan aku juga yakin, dia pasti telah menyelidiki latar belakangku."

Aku yakin sekali, Ruka Nogi pasti telah menyelidiki latar belakangku. Sejak aku bersekolah di Alice academy, sudah berapa banyak murid sekolah itu yang menyelidiki masa lalu dan latar belakangku, tidak peduli karena membenciku ataupun ingin menjatuhkanku. Ruka Nogi ini pasti juga begitu, dia pasti akan menyewa orang untuk menyelidikiku setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya.

"Yang aku tanya itu adalah siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti pertanyaanya itu sekarang? Siapa aku sebenarnya? Apa maksudnya?

"Aku adalah Natsume Yukihira. Apakah jawaban itu memuaskanmu?" Balasku sambil menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Kau sama sekali bukan Natsume Yukihira. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Aku bukan Natsume Yukihira? Apakah gadis ini salah orang? Atau ini adalah cara terbaru untuk menindas orang miskin bagi anak-anak dari keluarga kaya seperti mereka.

"Apakah aku perlu membawakan kakak dan adikku kemari untuk membuktikan padamu siapa aku?"

"Sesuai ucapanmu barusan, Ruka telah menyelidiki masa lalu dan juga latar belakangmu. Kau bernama Natsume Yukihira, memiliki dua orang saudara bernama Rei Yukihira dan Yoichi Yukihira. Kau tumbuh besar di panti asuhan bersama kakakmu, Rei Yukihira sedangkan adikmu, Yoichi Yukihira dititipkan pada kakekmu di desa setelah kedua orang tua kalian meninggal. Kalian pindah ke kota kelahiran kalian ini dua tahun yang lalu setelah kakakmu, Rei Yukihira berhasil mendapatkan hak asuh atas adik kalian, Yoichi Yukihira."

Aku hanya diam mendengar penjelasan gadis itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun begitu juga dengan Ruka Nogi, dia hanya diam membisu melihat gadis itu.

"Kau terdaftar dengan jelas sebagai salah satu penghuni panti asuhan itu dan aku juga memiliki foto-fota masa kecilmu di panti asuhan itu." Lanjut gadis itu sambil memperlihatkan foto-foto masa kecilku dan Rei-nii di panti asuhan.

"Jika kau sudah memiliki informasi sejelas ini, mengapa kau masih bertanya padaku, siapa aku sebenarnya?"

"Aku memiliki seorang kenalan yang juga tumbuh besar di panti asuhan itu. Dia mengenal kakakmu, Rei Yukihira. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, dia mengatakan sama sekali tidak ada anak bernama Natume Yukihira yang pernah hidup panti asuhan itu."

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan gadis itu, apa yang diucapkannya itu benar-benar membingungkanku sekarang.

"Apakah kenalanmu itu tidak salah? Apakah foto-foto ini tidak cukup membuktikan keberadaanku di panti asuhan itu?"

"Aku tidak mempercayai foto-foto ini. Dengan kemajuan ilmu teknologi sekarang, sama sekali tidak sulit untuk merekayasa sebuah foto."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah, foto merupakan foto palsu. Foto-foto ini adalah foto yang dibuat oleh seseorang dengan kemajuan teknologi sekarang. Aku mempercayai kenalanku itu, dia tidak mungkin membohongiku. Karena itu siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi. Aku sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang baru saja ku dengar. Siapa aku sebenarnya? Aku bukan Natsume Yukihira? Sama sekali tidak ada anak bernama Natsume Yukihira yang pernah hidup di panti asuhan itu?

Tidak mungkin. Mereka pasti salah, aku jelas –jelas adalah Natsume Yukihira, foto-foto ini tidak mungkin salah, foto-foto ini tidak mungkin merupakan sesuatu yang direkayasa, Rei-nii kadang-kadang menceritakan padaku masa kecilku bersamanya di panti asuhan itu, Rei-nii sering menceritakan padaku masa kecilku bersama dia, Yoichi dan orang tua kami, dia sering menceritakan nya padaku karena…

Karena…

Aku kehilangan semua memoriku dua tahun yang lalu.

Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki memori akan masa laluku semenjak dua tahun yang lalu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya setelah aku sadar dari kecelakaan itu. Yang menjawab semua pertanyaanku dan menjelaskan siapa aku sebenarnya pada saat itu adalah Rei-nii. Dia lah yang mengatakan pada ku bahwa namaku adalah Natsume Yukihira.

"Mikan." ujar gadis itu tiba-tiba.

Aku segera mengangkat wajahku menatapnya begitu mendengar dia menyebut nama itu.

"Kau kenal nama itu, bukan?"

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan terlintas di pikiranku, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

"Aku… Aku tidak tahu lagi. Siapa dia? Siapa Mikan sebenarnya? Jika aku benar-benar bukan Natsume Yukihira, maka siapa aku sebenarnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Apakah kau sendiri tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Ruka Nogi pelan.

"Aku tidak memiliki memori akan masa laluku sejak dua tahun yang lalu, aku kehilangan semua memoriku pada kecelakaan lalu lintas dua tahun yang lalu."

Mata Ruka Nogi terbelalak karena terkejut begitu mendengar jawabanku, dia segera memalingkan wajahnya menatap gadis di sampingnya itu.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia membuka tasnya dengan pelan dan mengeluarkan beberapa helai foto. Dia menyerahkan foto itu padaku, mataku terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat foto itu.

Foto pertama yang kulihat adalah foto dari seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat dengan mata berwarna coklat madu sedang tersenyum. Aku kenal gadis kecil ini dengan baik, gadis kecil ini adalah gadis kecil di dalam mimpiku, gadis kecil ini adalah gadis kecil yang selalu hadir di dalam mimpiku setiap malam.

"Mikan…." Ujarku pelan sambil menatap foto itu.

"Iya. itu adalah Mikan saat kecil." Balas gadis itu.

Jika foto pertama itu membuat mataku terbelalak, maka foto kedua berhasil membuat duniaku berhenti. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan foto kedua yang ku lihat itu, sebab foto itu adalah foto yang memperlihatkan mimpi yang terus meghantuiku setiap malam.

Foto kedua itu adalah foto diriku dan Mikan saat masih kecil. Foto diriku yang masih kecil tertidur dengan senyum di wajahku sambil memeluk Mikan kecil di atas sebuah ranjang king size yang sama sekali tidak asing bagiku dengan erat.

"Ini… Anak laki-laki ini…." Ujarku terbata-bata.

"Anak laki-laki itu bernama Natsume Hyuga, dia adalah kakak dan juga kekasih dari Mikan yang telah diberitakan meninggal dunia dua tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Anak laki-laki itu adalah kamu, Natsume-senpai." Balas gadis itu sambil menatapku.

o00o

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dengan pelan, rumah masih sangat sepi, Rei-nii dan Yoichi masih belum pulang. Aku menyalakan lampu dan berjalan memasuki ruang tamu, aku bisa melihat kardus-kardus berisikan barang-barang yang telah kami kemas di lantai.

Aku menghempaskan badanku ke atas sofa dan berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja ku dengar dari Ruka Nogi dan gadis bernama Hotaru Imai itu.

Aku telah tahu siapa itu Mikan, aku telah tahu di mana dia tinggal, aku telah tahu di mana dia berada sekarang, dan aku juga telah tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi padanya saat aku meninggalkannya bersama Rei-nii seminggu yang lalu.

Ruka Nogi dan Hotaru Imai telah menjelasan padaku siapa sebenarnya Mikan Hyuga dan juga siapa itu Natsume Hyuga. Mereka berdua percaya, aku adalah Natsume Hyuga, pewaris dari perusahaan terbesar di dunia, putra kandung satu-satunya dari suami-istri Hyuga yang telah diberitakan meninggal dunia dua tahun yang lalu.

Aku bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan membuka rak kecil di samping tv. Aku mengeluarkan semua album foto yang ada di sana dan membukanya dengan pelan.

Aku melihat foto-fotoku bersama keluargaku, foto-foto masa kecilku di rumah ini dan foto-foto masa kecilku di panti asuhan bersama Rei-nii.

Palsu? Benarkah foto-foto ini adalah foto palsu? Benarkah foto-foto ini adalah foto yang telah direkayasa? Benarkah foto-foto ini adalah foto yang dibuat seseorang? Benarkah semua masa-masa bahagia ini hanyalah suatu kebohongan? Sesuatu yang sesungguhnya tidak nyata?

Aku tidak tahu harus mempercayai siapa lagi? Aku tidak tahu siapa yang benar dan siapa yang berbohong sekarang? Aku sangat bingung, aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus bagaimana sebaiknya sekarang. Siapa sebenarnya aku?

Jika aku benar-benar Natsume Hyuga, maka, apakah semua sikap dan perasan sayang Rei-nii selama ini hanyalah suatu sandiwara? Mengapa kedua orang tua kandungku melakukan ini semua? Kenapa mereka membohongi semua orang dan mengatakan aku telah mati? Mengapa mereka meninggalkanku dan memisahkanku dari Mikan?

Dan jika aku benar-benar adalah Natsume Yukihira bukan Natsume Hyuga, maka, bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan mimpi yang terus menghantuiku? Mengapa aku bisa memimpikan Mikan? Mengapa aku bisa mengenalnya?

Aku pernah mengatakan masa laluku sama sekali tidak penting, masa depanlah yang paling penting. Namun, sekarang aku tarik kembali kata itu. Aku mau masa laluku, aku mau semua memoryku yang telah hilang itu kembali lagi, aku mau tahu siapa sesungguhnya aku, aku mau tahu aku ini sesungguhnya adalah Natsume Yukihira atau Natsume Hyuga.

* * *

><p>sial sekali! gara-gara lupa mensave aku terpaksa harus mengetik ulang chapter ini sampai dua kali, karena itu maaf jika aku terlambat mengupdate fic ini! T_T! setelah aku membaca chapter ini aku merasa Mikan ini benar-benar cinta mati ya dengan Natsume? ( ada enggak ya orang yang mencintai kekasihnya seperti itu? penasaran aku? ) dan sepertinya aku sangat kejam terhadap Mikan di fic ini ya? sama sekali tidak ada saat bahagia di fic ini sehingga membuatku berpikir kalau fic ini sepertinya terkesan sangat suram? atau itu hanya perasaanku saja? seperti biasa aku minta pendapat para pembaca mengenai chapter ini ya? sebab tidak tahu mengapa aku selalu saja merasa chapter yang ku ketik itu aneh, dan jika menurut kalian itu aneh aku berusaha untuk mengubahnya? thx^^<p>

**Yuuto Tamano** : Tsubasa akan muncul di chapter berikutnya!^^ dan untuk pertemuan Mikan dan Natsume mungkin harus menunggu dua atau tiga chapter lagi! sebab aku masih binggung mau pakai plot mana yang lebih bagus utk pertemuan mereka, sebab aku mau membuat pertemuan mereka itu sangat mengejutkan ( Ha..ha..ha...)^^ Mistery di fic ini sepertinya sudah mulai terjawab ya! mungkin yang menjadi mistery terbesar sekarang adalah masa lalu Mikan dan Natsume saja yang belum terjawab.

**Kuroichibhineko** : thx tu bantuannya! utk pertemuan Mikan dan Natsume kayaknya mesti tunngu dua atau tiga chapter lagi deh! tapi aku akan berusaha utk update secepatnya lagi. Dan kelihatannya permainan detektifnya pasangan Ruka dan Hotaru telah membuahkan hasil ^^

**Valcross** : ha..ha..ha...sama dong. aku juga paling takut ama yang namanya berbau kuburan atau hantu ^^ dan thx tu pujiannya ya! dan utk masalah typos aku akan berusaha lagi deh ^^

**Rurippe no kimi** :Iya bukan akira yang itu kok ^^ dan untuk siapa tokoh antagonisnya, silakan tunggu saja! aku benar-benar berharap saat waktunya tiba kau akan terkejut ^^ Mistery Natsume sudah terpecahkan oleh Ruka dan Hotaru pada chapter ini walau masih ada mistery yang belum berhasil mereka pecahkan. karena itu baca terus ya fic ini ^^

**Aoife the shadow** : thx sudah add favo fic ini ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel of "A Piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

_.  
><em>

.

.

**DISCLAIMER** : GAKUEN ALICE BELONG TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA

* * *

><p><strong>Ruka Pov<strong>

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan foto Natsume dan Mikan itu, Hotaru?" tanyaku sambil menatap Hotaru yang duduk di sampingku.

"Lihat ke depan saat mengemudi, Ruka. Aku tidak mau mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas."

"Oh! Maaf." Ujarku dan kembali menolehkan wajahku ke depan.

Kami berdua berada di dalam mobilku yang sedang melaju menuju mansion Hyuga sekarang. Kami telah yakin sekarang, Natsume Yukihira adalah Natsume Hyuga dan alasan kenapa dia tidak mengenal kami adalah karena dia kehilangan memorinya.

Ya. kecelakaan yang dialaminya dua tahun yang lalu telah membuatnya kehilangan semua memori akan enam belas tahun hidupnya sebagai Natsume Hyuga.

"Ku kira kedua orang tuanya telah melenyapkan semua barang milik Natsume dua tahun yang lalu kecuali ranjang king size itu."

"Itu milikku." Balas Hotaru singkat.

"Milikmu?" tanyaku terkejut sambil menatapnya.

"Lihat ke depan, Ruka atau aku tidak akan pernah naik mobilmu lagi."

Mendengar ucapannya, aku segera membalikkan wajahku ke depan.

"Aku memiliki caraku tersendiri untuk mendapatkannya." Lanjutnya tenang.

Memiliki caranya tersendiri? Jangan-jangan dia juga menjual foto-foto Natsume dan Mikan seperti dia menjual foto-fotoku selama ini.

Tidak salah lagi, pasti begitu. Mikan dan Natsume sangat populer, Hotaru pasti tidak mungkin membiarkan kedua mesin pencetak uang itu begitu saja. Aku menghela napas, kenapa aku memilih gadis seaneh dia menjadi kekasihku? Adakah yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku ini? Jawabnya adalah tidak ada.

"Hotaru, kenapa kau begitu cepat yakin bahwa dia adalah Natsume? Ku pikir kau akan menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuat keputusan bahwa dia adalah Natsume atau bukan?"

"Karena dia bereaksi terhadap nama Mikan," jawab Hotaru pelan "Dia ingat nama Mikan dan juga matanya saat menatap foto Mikan telah menjawab siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Apakah menurutmu, dia yang rela mencari Mikan meski tidak tahu siapa Mikan itu sebenarnya selama satu minggu dari pagi sampai malam tanpa mempedulikan apapun itu bukan lah Natsume Hyuga? Bukan lah Natsume Hyuga yang rela membuang nyawanya sendiri demi menyelamatkan nyawa Mikan dua tahun yang lalu?"

Aku hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan Hotaru itu.

"Dia telah kehilangan semua memorinya, dia sama sekali tidak ingat siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Namun, dia tidak pernah melupakan Mikan, dia masih mengingatnya di dalam memorinya. Aku sama sekali tidak meragukan siapa dirinya, tidak salah lagi dia adalah Natsume Hyuga, cintanya pada Mikanlah yang telah membuktikan padaku."

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun saat mendengar ucapan Hotaru. Apa yang dikatakan Hotaru benar. Cintanya pada Mikan telah menjawab siapa dirinya sebenarnya, cintanya yang begitu dalam dan tulus telah membuktikan bahwa dia adalah Natsume Hyuga.

"Semua kabut yang menyelimuti masalah ini sudah mulai terbuka. Aku yakin sekali, yang menyebarkan informasi palsu serta membuat bukti-bukti palsu mengenai keberadaan Natsume Yukihira adalah Kaoru-san dan Ioran-jisan. Hanya mereka lah satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan itu. Dengan kekuasaan dan kekuatan mereka, itu sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang sulit. Namun, aku tetap tidak mengerti, mengapa mereka harus melakukan itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hotaru itu, aku hanya bisa berpikir apa yang barusan dikatakannya memang benar, apa alasan Kaoru-san dan Ioran-jisan melakukan ini semua? Mengapa mereka merahasiakan ini dari Mikan? Untuk memisahkan mereka? Mungkin. Tapi, mereka juga bisa melihat betapa sedih dan menderitanya Mikan saat mengetahui Natsume telah tiada. Kesedihan dan penderitaanya itu benar-benar menyakitkan hati bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Aku ingat ekspresi kesedihan yang diperlihatkan mereka saat menatap Mikan, Apakah itu hanya sandiwara? Sepertinya juga bukan. Kasih sayang mereka terhadap Natsume, putra mereka satu-satunya dan Mikan tidak mungkin palsu.

"Kita harus merahasiakan apa yang kita ketahui dari Kaoru-san dan Ioran-jisan dulu. Namun, kita harus memberitahu kenyataan ini pada Mikan. Aku sama sekali tidak mau dia menderita seperti itu terus," ujar Hotaru dan tiba-tiba dia menghela napasnya "Kurasa aku harus memikirkan cara untuk menahan dan menyembunyikan kegembiraannya saat dia mengetahui Natsume-senpai masih hidup dari Kaoru-san dan Ioran-jisan."

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapan Hotaru. Aku bisa membayangkan ekspresi wajah Mikan saat dia mengetahui Natsume masih hidup, dia pasti akan tersenyum dan tertawa, dia pasti akan sangat senang dan gembira karena apa yang selalu diharapkannya telah dikabulkan tuhan. Natsume sama sekali belum mati dan sampai kini masih mencarinya meski tidak bisa mengingat siapa dirinya.

Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera mencapai mansion Hyuga dan menyampaikan berita baik ini padanya.

**Rei POV**

Aku membuka pintu rumah dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Aku melihat sepatu Natsume dan menghela napas, akhirnya dia pulang juga. Aku jarang melihatnya beberapa hari ini, dia menghabisakan semua waktunya untuk mencari Mikan di kota. Dia memang setuju untuk ikut denganku ke amerika, namun aku juga tahu, dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mau meninggalkan jepang, dia setuju untuk pergi ke amerika bersamaku karena dia sama sekali tidak mau mengecewakan dan membuatku sedih.

Aku berjalan memasuki ruang tamu dan aku bisa melihat Natsume duduk di atas kursi sofa dengan beberapa album foto di tangannya, dia sama sekali tidak bergerak atau mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat menyadari kehadiranku.

Aku melihat sekelilingku, aku sama sekali tidak melihat Yoichi, sepertinya dia masih belum pulang.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga. Ku pikir kau telah lupa akan rumahmu." Ujarku dingin sambil berjalan memasuki dapur.

"Rei-nii…." Panggilnya pelan.

"Kemas semua barangmu, Natsume. Kita berangkat ke amerika dua hari lagi, aku sama sekali tidak mau keberangkatan kita tertunda gara-gara kamu." Perintahku tanpa melihatnya.

"REI-NII!" teriaknya tiba-tiba sambil berdiri, dia membuka kacamata yang menutup kedua bola mata merahnya dan menatapku.

Aku sama sekali tidak suka jika ada yang melawan perintahku. Aku membuka mulutku untuk membalas teriakannya. Namun, kata-kataku itu tertahan di kerongkonganku begitu aku melihat matanya.

Mata merahnya saat menatapku sekarang penuh dengan kebingungan dan kesedihan.

"Rei-ni…."

"Ada apa, Natsume?" tanyaku tenang, meski aku mulai merasakan kekhawatiran menyerangku.

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apakah dia ingin menolak untuk pergi ke amerika bersamaku dan Yoichi? Tidak. Appaun yang terjadi dia harus ikut denganku ke amerika, dia tidak boleh berada di jepang lagi.

"Rei-ni…. Katakan lah padaku, siapa aku sebenarnya?"

Mataku terbelalak karena terkejut begitu mendengar pertanyaannya. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Apakah dia telah ingat siapa dirinya sebenarnya? Apakah memorinya yang hilang itu telah kembali?

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu?" tanyaku tenang.

"JANGAN MEMBOHONGI AKU LAGI, REI-NII. KATAKAN DENGAN JUJUR PADAKU, SIAPA AKU SEBENARNYA? AKU SAMA SEKALI BUKAN NATSUME YUKIHIRA, FOTO-FOTO MASA KECILKU BERSAMAMU, YOICHI, OKA-SAN, OTOU-SAN SERTA FOTO-FOTO MASA KECILKU DI PANTI ASUHAN BERSAMAMU ADALAH REKAYASA KAN? SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA ANAK BERNAMA NATSUME YUKIHIRA YANG PERNAH HIDUP DI PANTI ASUHAN ITU?" teriaknya sambil melempar album foto di tangannya ke arahku.

Album foto itu mendarat dan terbuka tepat di depanku, aku bisa melihat foto kami sekeluarga.

"Katakan lah padaku, siapa aku sebenarnya? Katakan lah padaku aku ini sesungguhnya adalah Natsume Yukihira atau Natsume Hyuga?" tanyanya pelan.

Mendengar pertanyaannya itu, seluruh badanku membeku. Dia sudah tahu? Dia sudah tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya? Mengapa dia bisa tahu? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Natsume?" tanyaku tetap tenang.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa itu Mikan, Rei-nii. Aku sudah tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi saat aku meninggalkanya bersamamu seminggu yang lalu, aku juga sudah tahu mengapa aku bisa mengenalnya, aku sudah tahu mengapa aku selalu memimpikannya. Karena itu, jangan membohongiku lagi…"

"Siapa yang mengatakan ini semua padamu?"

"Ruka Nogi dan seorang gadis bernama Hotaru Imai."

Mataku kembali terbelalak mendengar jawaban itu. Ruka Nogi dan Hotaru Imai? Mengapa mereka bisa tahu? Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu? Jika mereka sudah tahu, apakah Mikan juga telah tahu? Apakah Mikan telah tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Natsume masih hidup?

"Apakah ini semua hanya sandiwara Rei-nii? Apakah yang kita lalui selama dua tahu ini hanyalah suatu sandiwara? Apakah kau dan Yoichi sama sekali bukan saudaraku?"

"Kau adalah adikku dan juga kakak dari Yoichi, Natsume." Jawabku cepat-cepat.

"KALAU BEGITU BAGAIMANA KAU MENJELASKAN INI PADAKU?" teriaknya sambil menyerahkan beberapa helai foto yang diambil dari dalam tasnya yang tergeletak di samping kursi sofa dengan penuh kemarahan.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat melihat foto itu, foto-foto itu adalah foto masa kecilnya dengan Mikan, foto masa kecil dari Natsume Hyuga dan Mikan Hyuga.

"Apakah Ruka Nogi dan gadis bernama Hotaru Imai itu yang memberikanmu foto-foto ini?"

"Iya. mereka telah menceritakan padaku semuanya. Aku sudah lelah Rei-nii, aku tidak mau kebohongan lagi, katakan lah padaku, siapa sebenarnya aku?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya itu, aku sadar. Natsume masih bimbang, dia masih ragu akan siapa dirinya sebenarnya, memorinya sama sekali belum kembali.

Aku bisa, tidak. Aku harus bisa. Apapun yang terjadi aku harus bisa membohonginya lagi, dia tidak boleh tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya, jika tidak, apa yang kami lakukan selama ini akan sia-sia.

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu, Natsume. Kau adalah adikku dan kakak dari Yoichi. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Ruka Nogi dan gadis bernama Hotaru Imai itu padamu. Namun, apakah kau lebih percaya dengan orang yang baru tidak lama kau kenal itu dari pada aku yang merupakan kakakmu?"

Kata-kataku barusan lumayan berefek pada Natsume. Dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi begitu mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Berapa banyak orang yang memusuhimu di sekolah, Natsume? Sudah berapa banyak orang yang berusaha menjatuhkanmu, namun gagal? Aku yakin, apa yang dikatakan mereka berdua padamu hanya lah salah satu trik untuk menjatuhkanmu? Kau baru-baru ini berkelahi dengan teman sekelasmu, bukan? Kau telah melakukan sesuatu terhadap Ruka Nogi itu, bukan?"

"Bagaimana dengan Mikan? Mengapa kau berbohong padaku dengan mengatakan kau sama sekali tidak mengantarnya pulang dan sama sekali tidak tahu tempat tinggalnya? Mengapa mereka bisa mengenalnya? Mengapa mereka bisa memiliki fotoku dan fotonya saat kecil?"

"Aku tidak berbohong padamu, Natsume. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tempat tinggal gadis itu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengantarnya pulang. Kau terus mencari gadis itu, kau bahkan bolos dari sekolah demi mencarinya selama seminggu dari pagi sampai malam. Kau menanyai sambil menjelasakan ciri-ciri gadis itu pada siapapun yang kau temui, tidak kah kau berpikir mereka mengetahuinya? Tidak kah kau berpikir mereka akan memanfaatkan apa yang mereka ketahui itu untuk menjatuhkanmu? Dan foto-foto ini bisa saja hanya rekayasa, dengan kemajuan teknologi sekarang ini, sama sekali tidak sulit untuk membuatnya."

Aku bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Natsume, aku tahu, kebohongan yang barusan ku buat itu telah berhasil membuatnya ragu akan apa yang dikatakan Ruka Nogi dan Hotaru Imai di dalam pikirannya.

"Jika kau tetap tidak percaya, kita bisa melakukan test DNA. Kita bisa membuktikan siapa yang sesungguhnya berbohong."

Natsume hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Kau perlu beristirahat, Natsume. Kau sama sekali tidak cukup istirahat akhir-akhir ini. Tidurlah dan tenangkan pikiranmu." Ujarku sambil megangkat tanganku untuk menyentuh pundaknya.

Namun, sebelum tanganku menyentuh pundaknya di telah meloncat ke belakang menghindari tanganku. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku, ekspresi wajahnya itu sekarang kelihatan sangat sedih dan penuh kekecewaan.

"Sampai akhirpun kau tetap berusaha untuk membohongiku, Rei-nii. Aku bukan orang bodoh, aku tahu siapa yang sebenarnya berbohong sekarang. Karena itu, selamat tinggal… Selamat tinggal, Rei-nii…" Ujarnya pelan dan berlari keluar dari rumah ini.

"NATSUME!" teriakku mengejarnya.

**Tsubasa POV**

Aku menghela napas sambil mengelap keringat yang mengalir turun dari dahiku dengan tangan kananku. Akhirnya berhasil juga. Kenapa aku begini sial hari ini? Mengapa mobilku bisa mongok di jalan dalam kota yang tidak ku kenal ini pada malam-malam begini? Dan mengapa aku harus menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam untuk memperbaiki mobil ini? Oh, iya. Karena sama sekali tidak ada bengkel yang buka lagi pada jam begini.

"Ayo, kita pulang, Tsubasa. Tapi, sebelum itu, belikan aku minuman." Perintah Misaki yang duduk di dalam mobil tiba-tiba.

"Mengapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku adalah wanita dan kau telah membuatku membuang waktuku secara percuma-cuma hanya untuk melihatmu memperbaiki mobilmu ini, bodoh."

Aku hanya bisa kembali menghela napas dan berjalan mencari minimarket yang masih buka untuk membeli minuman sesuai perintah Misaki. Aku tahu, tidak ada gunanya aku melawannya, aku tidak mungkin dapat mengalahkannya, julukannnya sebagai "Penakluk laki-laki" itu memang pantas didapatkannya, sebab aku yang dulunya seorang bodyguard profesional sama sekali tidak berkutik di hadapannya.

Ya. Dulu.

Aku dulu adalah seorang bodyguard professional. Namun, sekarang aku hanyalah seorang pengangguran. Aku telah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaanku sebagai seorang bodyguard satu setengah tahun yang lalu, karena aku telah gagal.

Tugas utama dari seorang bodyguard adalah menjaga dan melindungi seseorang walaupun harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya dan aku telah gagal menjalankan tugas itu.

Aku telah gagal menjaga dan melindungi nona yang seharusnya ku lindungi. Parahnya, kegagalanku itu telah melahirkan sebuah tragedi yang sangat tragis dan menyedihkan.

Tidak ada yang menyalahkanku akan tragedi itu. Tuan besar dan Nyonya sama sekali tidak menyalahkanku, mereka tetap mempertahankan dan memperkerjakanku. Namun, tiap kali aku melihat nona yang seharusnya ku lindungi itu menangis, bersedih, putus asa dan hancur dari hari ke hari, aku merasakan hatiku sangat sakit, tersiksa dan juga bersalah.

Jika saja waktu itu aku menjalankan tugasku dengan baik, jika saja waktu itu aku tidak gagal dalam menjalankan tugasku, maka tragedi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, tidak akan ada yang mati.

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sangat sepi dan saat aku hampir tiba di tikungan ujung jalan, tiba-tiba seorang pemuda muncul dan menabrakku.

"Hei!" teriakku.

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakanku, dia segera berlari dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak di samping jalan. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu karena cahaya bulan yang tertutup oleh awan membuat sekelilingku sangat gelap.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau beritahu aku bersembunyi di sini." Ujar pemuda itu dingin.

Aku hanya bisa terbengong mendengar ancaman pemuda itu. Namun, tidak tahu mengapa suaranya sama sekali tidak terasa asing bagiku, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara ini. Tapi, di mana?

"Kau…." Balasku. Namun, sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku itu aku mendengar suara teriakan seorang pria.

"NATSUME!"

Aku segera membalikkan wajahku menatap sumber suara teriakkan itu begitu mendengar nama itu. Aku sangat terkejut mendengar nama itu, sebab aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mendengar nama itu di sini.

Natsume. Nama dari orang yang telah mengambil ahli tugasku, nama dari orang yang telah mati karena melindungi nona yang seharusnya ku lindungi, nama dari orang yang mati karena kegagalanku menjalankan tugas.

Aku melihat seorang pria berusia sekitar dua puluh lima tahun muncul dari tikungan jalan itu.

"Apakah kau melihat seorang pemuda berusia sekitar delapan belas tahun dengan rambut berwarna hitam?" tanya pria itu.

"Dia berlari memasuki jalan itu sekitar semenit yang lalu." Jawabku sambil menunjukkan jalan lain di sampingku.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Pria itu dan berlari memasuki jalan yang ku tunjukkan tadi.

"Dia sudah pergi, keluar lah," Ujarku pelan begitu melihat pria itu telah menghilang dari pandangan mataku "Sekarang kau bisa memberitahuku alasan kenapa pria itu mengejarmu. Apakah kalian berkelahi? Atau karena kau mencuri sesuatu?"

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia berjalan keluar dari semak-semak tempatnya bersembunyi dengan pelan.

Awan yang menutup bulan di atas langit terbuka, cahaya bulan menyinari sekelilingku sehingga aku bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas.

Mataku terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat, jantungku bagaikan berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat saat melihat wajah pemuda itu. Aku kenal wajah itu, aku tidak mungkin melupakan wajah itu, aku tidak mungkin melupakan sepasang mata berwarna merah yang kini menatapku dengan tajam itu.

"Tuan muda Hyuga…."

**Kaoru POV**

Aku mengangkat tanganku mengelus rambut Mikan yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang king size dalam kamar Natsume dari sampingnya, aku bisa melihat air matanya yang terus mengalir menuruni pipinya, bahkan dalam tidurpun dia terus menangis.

Asmanya kambuh lagi. Akhir-akhir ini asmanya sering kambuh dan itu membuatku semakin khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatannya yang dari hari ke hari semakin melemah.

Aku sangat terkejut saat melihat Kaname menggendongnya yang tidak sadarkan diri memasuki mansion ini dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Kaname telah menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padanya, dia mengatakan Mikan tiba-tiba menangis dan terus memohon kepada tuhan untuk membiarkannya kembali ke masa lalu, memohon pada tuhan untuk mengijinkannya megubah masa lalu saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki menolong adik perempuannya yang diganggu anak nakal sampai akhirnya dia pingsan karena asmanya kambuh.

Hatiku sangat sedih dan sakit saat mendengar cerita Kaname itu, karena aku tahu, Mikan pasti melihat bayangan diri Natsume dan dirinya saat kecil dari kedua kakak beradik itu, melihat masa kecil di mana dia jatuh cinta padanya, melihat masa di mana takdir yang menyedihkan ini mulai berputar.

Doa untuk kembali ke masa lalu, doa untuk mengubah masa kecilnya, itu adalah doa yang dipanjatkannya supaya Natsume tetap hidup, supaya Natsume tetap berada di sampingnya. Aku juga tahu, dia menyalahkan dirinya, dia menyalahkan cintanya kepada Natsume yang menurutnya telah menyebabkan kematian.

Doa untuk kembali ke masa lalu, doa untuk mengubah masa lalu. Sudah berapa kali aku berdoa akan hal itu. Jika saja aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu, aku ingin mengubah dan menghentikan cinta Natsume dan Mikan yang mulai tumbuh. Namun, yang paling penting adalah jika aku bisa mengubah masa lalu, maka aku ingin mengubah masa lalu yang tragis, menyedihkan dan terkutuk itu, karena dengan begitu, masa sekarang tidak akan seperti ini, masa sekarang tidak akan menyedihkan seperti ini dan aku juga tidak akan pernah…..

Tidak. Masa lalu yang terjadi tidak akan bisa diubah lagi. Tidak ada gunanya aku berpikir seperti itu, masa lalu yang terjadi telah terjadi.

Aku menatap Mikan dan menghapus air matanya. Ku pikir jika bersama Kaname, Mikan akan bisa melupakan Natsume, melupakan cintanya pada Natsume dan memulai lembaran baru hidupnya. Namun, aku salah, dia tidak akan mungkin bisa melupakan Natsume, keberadaan Natsume di dalam hatinya tidak mungkin dapat digantikan oleh siapapun, begitu juga dengan Natsume, keberadaan Mikan di hatinya juga tidak tergantikan, meski kehilangan ingatan, meski tidak mengingat dirinya sendiri dan Mikan, dia tetap mencintai Mikan, mencintainya dan terus mencintainya.

Kenapa takdir begitu kejam terhadap mereka berdua? Mengapa takdir mempermainkan mereka berdua? Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak berdosa, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa, mereka berdua hanya saling mencintai. Aku bisa melihat dengan mataku sendiri betapa dalam dan tulusnya cinta mereka berdua, karena itu, mengapa cinta mereka harus berubah menjadi sebuah kesalahan? Menjadi suatu kesalahan karena kesalahan dari masa lalu yang menyedihkan, tragis dan terkutuk itu?

Lamunanku itu tiba-tiba terhenti begitu aku mendengar ponselku berbunyi. Aku segera berjalan keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Mikan menuju kamarku karena aku tahu yang meneleponku adalah Rei dari nada deringnya.

"Ada apa, Rei?" tanyaku saat berada di dalam kamarku.

"Natsume sudah tahu Kaoru-san. Natsume sudah tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya."

Aku merasakan seluruh badanku membeku saat mendengar ucapan Rei itu. Natsume sudah tahu? Bagaiman dia bisa tahu? Apakah ingatannya itu sudah kembali? Apakah dia sudah ingat semuanya?

"Ba…. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Apakah i.. Ingatanya sudah kembali?" tanyaku dengan suara gemetar.

"Ruka Nogi dan Hotaru Imai telah mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya, mereka lah yang menceritakan semuanya pada Natsume. Ingatan Natsume memang belum kembali, namun dia sudah tidak mempercayaiku lagi."

Ruka dan Hotaru? Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu? Bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan kenyataan yang kami simpan dengan rapat ini?

"Mikan masih belum tahu bukan? Mikan masih belum tahu Natsume sesungguhnya masih hidup bukan?" tanya Rei dari balik ponselku.

"Belum. Mikan masih belum mengetahuinya. Sudah dua hari Ruka dan Hotaru tidak datang ke mansion ini, kurasa mereka masih belum sempat mengatakan kenyataan itu pada Mikan." Jawabku cepat.

Ya. Mikan pasti masih belum mengetahuinya. Jika Mikan mengetahui Natsume masih hidup dia pasti tidak akan menangis dan mengurung dirinya di kamar itu lagi, dia pasti akan segera mencari Natsume tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

"Bagus lah kalau begitu. Mereka berdua pasti berencana memberitahu Mikan akan kenyataan ini, karena itu apapun yang terjadi jangan biarkan mereka memberitahunya, apapun yang terjadi jangan biarkan Mikan tahu bahwa Natsume sesungguhnya masih hidup."

o00o

Ruka dan Hotaru sangat terkejut saat melihatku berdiri di depan pintu saat mereka masuk ke dalam mansion ini.

"Selamat malam, Kaoru-san." Salam Ruka sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat malam, Kaoru-san. Apakah Mikan masih tidur?" tanya Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Ruka, Hotaru, ikut lah denganku, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan bersama kalian." Ujarku.

"Bisa kah kau mengijinkan kami bertemu Mikan dulu, Kaoru-san. Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya?" tanya Ruka sambil tersenyum .

"Tidak. Ikutlah denganku. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan bersama kalian mengenai kenyataan yang telah kalian ketahui itu."

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut dari wajah Ruka dan Hotaru, mereka pasti tidak menyangka aku mengatahui mereka telah menyadari kenyataan bahwa sesungguhnya Natsume masih hidup.

"Baiklah." Jawab Hotaru singkat.

Aku menangguk kepalaku dan menuntun mereka ke dalam ruang kerja Ioran dan mempersilakan mereka duduk di atas kursi di dalam ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa mengetahuinya?" tanyaku sambil menatap mereka berdua.

Aku hanya diam mendengar Hotaru menceritakan bagaimana mereka bisa mengetahui Natsume sesungguhnya masih hidup dan kini bernama Natsume Yukihira. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku saat mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukan Ruka untuk membuktikan kebenaran itu. Menggali kuburan? Dalam mimpi pun aku tidak pernah membayangkan Ruka bisa melakukan itu. Aku bisa melihat wajah kikuk Ruka saat Hotaru menceritakan kenekatannya menggali kuburan Natsume.

"Karena itulah kami tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Natsume-senpai sama sekali belum mati dan kini bernama Natsume Yukihira." Ujar Hotaru mengakhiri ceritanya.

Aku menatap Ruka dan Hotaru yang duduk di depanku.

"Aku mohon… Aku mohon pada kalian berdua, jangan memberitahu Mikan bahwa sesungguhnya Natsume masih hidup."

"Mengapa, Kaoru-san? Mengapa kalian merahasiakannya dari kami semua? Mengapa kalian merahasiakan itu dari, Mikan? Tidak kah kalian melihat betapa menyedihkan dan hancurnya dia?" tanya Hotaru sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

"Karena itu adalah yang terbaik. Itulah yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua yang bisa kami lakukan."

"Apa maksudmu, Kaoru-san? Kami sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapanmu itu? Kami sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kalian melakukan ini semua?" tanya Ruka bingung.

Aku meghela napas panjang. Aku tahu aku harus menceritakan alasan sebenarnya sekarang, aku tidak bisa merahasiakannya lagi dari mereka berdua. Mereka pasti akan memberitahu Mikan jika aku tidak menceritakan alasan sebenarnya mengapa kami merahasiakan bahwa Natsume masih hidup, alasan sebenarnya kami tidak mengijinkan Natsume dan Mikan bersama.

"Akan ku ceritakan semuanya pada kalian berdua….."

**Misaki POV**

Aku menguap sambil menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang itu dari dalam mobil Tsubasa.

Ke mana sih perginya, Tsubasa? Kenapa dia lama sekali? Apakah dia tersesat? Atau jangan-jangan dia terlibat masalah?

Namun, setelah ku pikir-pikir sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Dia sama sekali bukan anak kecil lagi, dia sudah berusia dua puluh satu tahun sekarang. Aku telah mengenalnya selama dua tahun, dia sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang mudah tersesat dan suka mencari masalah.

Aku masih ingat pertemuan pertama kami, saat itu Hotaru Imai memintaku untuk mengalih perhatiannya agar Mikan Hyuga bisa melarikan diri dari pengawalannya. Wajahnya saat melihatku waktu itu sangat lucu, dia kelihatan sangat canggung dan malu saat aku mendekatinya.

Aku setuju untuk membantu mereka saat itu karena aku ingin membuktikan daya tarikku dan juga untuk mengisi waktu. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka apa yang ku lakukan saat itu akan mengakibatkan suatu tragedi. Apa yang ku lakukan waktu itu telah menyebabkan kematian seseorang, kematian dari Natsume Hyuga.

Pertemuan kedua kami adalah pada hari pemakaman Natsume Hyuga. Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar pidato Mikan Hyuga yang disampaikannya di atas pondium sebelum jatuh pingsan. Aku bisa melihat wajah penuh penyesalan Tsubasa yang menangkap badannnya saat dia pingsan.

Ya. Mikan Hyuga mencintai Natsume Hyuga, dia mencintai kakaknya sendiri, dia mencintai kakaknya yang sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku mencari Tsubasa. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya karena jika saja aku tidak menyetujui rencana Hotaru Imai untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya saat itu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Namun, dia terlalu baik, dia sama sekali tidak menyalahkanku sedikitpun akan kejadian itu, yang disalahkannya adalah dirinya sendiri. Dia terus mengatakan tidak seharusnya dia gagal menjalankan tugasnya, tidak seharusnya Natsume Hyuga mati.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, sejak saat itu aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakannya, aku selalu memikirkannya. Karena itu aku kembali menemuinya di mansion Hyuga tempat dia berkerja sebagai bodyguard, lalu kami menjadi teman dan dari teman kami menjadi sahabat.

Dia sangat bebeda dengan semua laki-laki yang pernah ku temui. Dia sangat baik, perhatian dan selalu ceria. Namun, aku tahu, keceriaannya itu hanyalah topeng. Dibalik keceriannya itu, dia sesungguhnya sangat sedih, menderita dan merasa bersalah. Dia hancur dari dalam walau dia tidak pernah memperlihatkannya, dia sama sekali tidak sanggup untuk menatap Mikan Hyuga yang semakin terpuruk dan melemah dari hari ke hari.

Aku juga sama, aku juga sama sekali tidak tahan melihat kondisi Mikan Hyuga sejak saat itu, melihatnya membuat hatiku sangat sakit karena aku juga ikut berperan dalam tragedi yang menyedihkan itu.

Aku memang tidak mengenal Mikan Hyuga dengan baik. Namun, aku sering melihatnya di sekolah, dia adalah gadis yang sangat populer di sekolah, dia adalah seorang gadis yang lugu, naif, penuh semangat dan ceria. Setiap kali aku melihatnya di sekolah, dia selalu tersenyum ataupun tertawa dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Kini, senyum dan tawanya telah menghilang, keceriaan dan semangatnya telah padam, dia telah berubah, dia telah jatuh ke jurang keputusasaan.

Cinta? Itukah penyebabnya? Cintanya kepada Natsume Hyuga kah yang menyebabkannya menjadi seperi itu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti? Sudah berapa kali aku menjalani cinta dengan seorang laki-laki dan putus? Sudah berapa kali aku kehilangan cintaku? Namun, aku sama sekali tidak pernah seperti itu.

Iri? Mungkin. Selain aku merasa kasihan dan bersalah kepadanya, aku juga iri kepadanya. Kenapa dia bisa mencintai seseorang seperti itu? Kenapa dia bisa mencintai seseorang dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya seperti itu? Dan kenapa ada orang yang mencintainya seperti itu? Mencintainya sampai tidak mempedulikan nyawanya lagi hanya untuk menyelamatkannya. Mengapa aku tidak memiliki cinta seperti itu? Mengapa aku tidak bisa mencintai dan dicintai seseorang seperti itu?

Waktu berlalu, Tsubasa akhirnya mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya. Dia akhirnya mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya sebagai bodyguard keluarga Hyuga. Suami-istri Hyuga berupaya keras untuk menahannya, mereka tetap berusaha untuk mempekerjakannya. Namun, keputusannya sudah bulat dan suami-istri hyuga pun akhirnya merelakannya mengundurkan diri.

Aku mendukungnya, karena aku juga sama sekali tidak mau melihatnya ikut hancur seperti Mikan Hyuga jika dia terus berada di sampingnya. Ku pikir Tsubasa akan terbebas dari perasaan bersalahnya dan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika tidak berkerja lagi untuk keluarga Hyuga. Namun, aku salah. Perasaan bersalah itu tetap menghantuinya, perasaan itu sama sekali tidak pernah meninggalkannya, perasaan bersalah itu selalu mengikutinya seperti bayangan. Dia sama sekali tidak berkerja sebagai bodyguard lagi dan dia juga sama sekali tidak bisa bertahan lama dengan perkejaan baru yang didapatkannya. Dia sering berganti perkerjaan, dia telah mencoba perkerjaan dari seoarang seles barang, karyawan kantor bahkan penjaga toko, paling lama dia bertahan dengan perkerjaan barunya itu hanyalah satu minggu, dengan kata lain dia adalah seorang pengangguran sekarang.

Aku terus berada di sampingnya karena aku ingin membantunya, aku ingin dia bangkit lagi, aku ingin membantunya untuk terlepas dari perasaan bersalah yang membelenggunya itu.

"Di sini."

Aku segera menolehkan wajahku ke arah sumber suara itu. Aku melihat dua orang pemuda berjalan mendekati mobil ini dan aku tahu yang berjalan paling depan itu adalah Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa, ke mana saja kau? Mengapa lama sekali?" teriakku sambil membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Maaf, Misaki…. Aku…" Ujarnya dengan wajah pucat dan penuh kebingungan.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Aku… Ini…." Jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Sampai kapan kau mau membuatku berdiri di sini?" ujar pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku menatap pemuda di belakang Tsubasa itu.

Mataku terbelalak karena terkejut begitu melihatnya. kata yang terlintas di dalam pikiranku saat melihatnya hanya satu, yaitu "Hantu".

Aku tahu wajah itu, aku kenal wajah itu. Namun, itu tidak mungkin, dia suda mati, dia sudah mati dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas demi melindungi Mikan Hyuga, adik dan juga wanita yang dicintainya dua tahun yang lalu.

"Nat…. Natsume-senpai….."

**Hotaru POV**

Aku membuka pintu kamar itu dan berjalan memasukinya dengan pelan. Aku bisa melihat Mikan yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang king size itu.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan aku mendengar dia memanggil nama seseorang di dalam tidurnya.

"Natsume….."

Air mataku mengalir menuruni pipiku begitu aku mendengarnya memanggil nama itu.

Kaoru-san telah menceritakan semuanya padaku dan Ruka. Kami sangat terkejut saat mengetahui alasan sesungguhnya mengapa mereka melakukan ini semua, alasan mengapa mereka memisahkan mereka, alasan mengapa mereka menentang keras hubungan mereka berdua.

Aku….

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memberitahunya lagi, aku sama sekali tidak bisa memberitahunya bahwa Natsume sesungguhnya masih hidup. Jika dia mengetahui Natsume masih hidup, dia pasti akan mencarinya dan mereka pasti tidak akan bisa dipisahkan lagi. Itu semua hanya akan berakhir dengan menceritakan semuanya pada mereka berdua, menceritakan pada mereka kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu, menceritakan masa lalu yang menyedihkan itu.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua jika mereka mengetahui kenyataan itu, mengetahui masa lalu itu. Dia akan hancur lebur, dia dan Natsume akan hancur lebur.

Aku mengangkat tanganku mengelus rambutnya dengan pelan, betapa cantiknya dia, namun, betapa menyedihkan jalan hidupnya.

Ku pikir penderitaanya telah berakhir, ku pikir dia akan kembali menjadi Mikan yang selalu tersenyum dan gembira saat mengetahui Natsume masih hidup. Namun, aku salah. Penderitaannya tidak akan pernah berakhir, sampai kapanpun penderitaannya tidak akan pernah berakhir karena…

Karena...

Mereka berdua tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama tidak peduli betapa mereka berdua saling mencintai.

* * *

><p>Ini adalah chapter terpanjang deh! akhirnya Tsbasa dan Misaki mencul! tinggal sedikit lagi maka semua tokoh-tokoh penting dalam fic ini akan lengkap! Kurasa pasti banyak yang penasaran dengan apa alasan Kaoru, Ioran dan Rei tidak mengijinkan Natsume dan Mikan bersama, karena itu tunggulah sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi mungkin sekitar 4 atau 5 chapter lagi aku akan menjawabnya! dan untuk pertemuan Natsume dan Mikan, tidak usah khawatir mereka akan segera bertemu kok ( karena aku tidak mau membuat fic ini jadi panjang banget dan juga sepertinya aku sudah cukup kejam terhadap mereka berdua ) oh, iya satu pertanyaan, Nama keluarga Natsume itu sesungguhnya Hyuga atau Hyuuga sih? ( dari komik alice academy tertulis hyuga, tapi di fic semuanya Hyuuga )<p>

**Valcross** : jangan benci Ruka dan Hotaru untuk chapter ini ya? karena mereka tiba-tiba mengkhianati Natsume dan Mikan (ha..ha...ha...) dan semoga chapter ini memuaskanmu ( ini chapter terpanjang loh!), Kaname ya? hm... ya mungkin juga sih, tapi Kaname di fic ini punya peran yang cukup penting loh!

**Kuroichibhineko** : sayang sekali tidak ada adegan Natsume, Ruka dan Hotaru lagi deh! Sebab Ruka dan hotaru kini sudah berada di pihak Kaoru, Ioran dan Rei. tapi tidak apa-apa kok, sebab kini Tsubasa dan Misaki berada dipihaknya kok. ^^ chapter ini pasti membuatmu penasaran abiskan? kok Ruka dan Hotaru tiba-tiba mengkhianati Natsume? karena itu baca terus ya fic ku ini untuk mendapatkan jawabannya ^^

**Rurippe no kimi** : Bagaimana dengan nilai ulangan ekonami mu? (ha..ha...ha... semoga gak jelek ya!). Iya, Natsume sudah tahu jati dirinya sebenarnya walau ingatannya belum kembali dan maaf karena Ruka dan Hotaru sama sekali tidak memberitahu Mikan akan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Namun, tidak usah khawatir, penderitaan Mikan akan berakhir tidak lama lagi kok ^^

**S2 hyuuga clix clox** : Thx tu pemberitahuaannya, aku akan berusaha untuk menedit typoss yang ada deh! thx bgt ya tuk bantuannya selama ini! ^^ dan semoga kau menyukai chapter ini !

**Yuuto Tamano** : Bagaimana menurutmu chapter ini? Tsubasa dan Misaki sudah muncul d chapter ini! tinggal seorang tokoh dari APM saja yang belum muncul untuk meramaikan fic ini! dan setelah aku membaca ulang APM, aku merasa sepertinya ada perbedaan sifat dan sikap dalam tokoh Natsume di APM dan UM, menurutmu bagaimana? Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika sifat Natsume jadi sedikit berubah.

**Thi3x** : Thx sudah add favo fic ini! utk tales of the darkness and light aku mungkin tidak akan menupdatenya untuk sementara ini ^^

**Ellechi** : Thx sudah add favofic dan story alert ini!^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel of "A Piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

_.  
><em>

.

.

**DISCLAIMER** : GAKUEN ALICE BELONG TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume POV<strong>

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap langit kamar yang asing bagiku. Aku segera bangkit dan melihat sekelilingku dengan mata merahku. Aku berada di dalam kamar yang sama sekali bukan kamarku. Kamar ini sangat berantakan dan sempit. Aku bisa melihat pakaian laki-laki dan juga sampah yang berserakkan di lantai kamar ini.

Aku segera berdiri dan berjalan untuk keluar dari kamar ini. Namun, saat aku ingin membuka pintu itu, aku mendengar suara seorang wanita yang sedang berbicara di luar kamar tempatku berada.

"Apakah menurutmu dia itu benar-benar Natsume Hyuga, Tsubasa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Misaki. Tapi, wajah itu…."

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Tsubasa. Tapi, bisa saja dia bukan Natsume Hyuga, lupakah kau kita…"

Aku tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka lebih lanjut lagi, aku segera membuka pintu kamar itu dan pemuda bernama Tsubasa dan gadis bernama Misaki itu segera terdiam dan membalikkan wajah mereka menatapku.

"Ehm…. Se..Selamat pagi, Tuan muda Hyuga.." Ujar pemuda itu terbata-bata sedangkan gadis di sampingnya hanya tersenyum kikuk menatapku.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu." Ujarku dingin.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai nama panggilan itu. Tuan muda Hyuga. Mengingat nama Hyuga membuatku semakin marah dan juga bingung.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun tentang masa laluku, aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Ruka Nogi dan Hotaru Imai serta apa yang dikatakan Rei-nii bertolak belakang dan itu membuatku semakin bingung dan bimbang.

Apa yang dikatakan Rei-nii saat aku menuntut penjelasan darinya memang masuk akal, bisa saja Ruka Nogi dan Hotaru Imai itu sedang memepermainkanku.

Namun, aku bukan orang bodoh dan juga aku memiliki intusi tajam yang terbukti selalu tepat. Aku selalu merasakan Rei-nii menyembunyikan sesuatu sajak aku bertemu Mikan, sikapnya terhadapku saat aku mengungkit Mikan di hadapannya, rencana kepindahan ke amerika yang tiba-tiba dan terakhir, sikapnya saat dia menjawab pertanyaanku semalam. Rei-nii terlalu meremehkan ku, dia memang menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan tenang, tapi, dia tetap saja tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dari ku. Aku telah hidup bersamanya selama dua tahun dan itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk mengetahui bahwa apa yang dikatakannya padaku semalam adalah kebohongan.

Namun, aku tahu, alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Ruka Nogi dan Hotaru Imai adalah Mikan. Aku mempercayai mereka karena mereka mengenal Mikan, karena mereka memiliki foto Mikan, karena mereka memiliki fotoku dan Mikan saat kecil yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjang king size seperti mimpi yang selalu menghantuiku setiap kali aku menutup mataku. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan secara detail akan mimpiku itu pada siapapun, termasuk Rei-nii, kerena itu aku yakin, foto itu pasti bukan rekayasa.

Ruka Nogi dan Hotaru Imai telah menceritakan padaku apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, mengenai Natsume Hyuga, mengenai hubungannya dengan Mikan, mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpanya dan juga mengenai keadaan Mikan selama dua tahun ini setelah kejadian itu. Mereka telah menceritakan semuanya padaku, mengenai air matanya, mengenai kesedihannya dan mengenai penderitaannya.

Dia menangis, dia bersedih, dia menderita selama dua tahun ini dan itu disebabkan oleh…

Disebabkan oleh Natsume Hyuga… Disebabkan oleh aku…

Benar kah aku Natsume Hyuga? Benar kah aku bukan Natsume Yukihira? Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku juga sama sekali tidak tahu. Karena itu, ku putuskan untuk mencari jawabannya sendiri, ku putuskan untuk melarikan diri dari Rei-nii, ku putuskan untuk datang ke kota tempat Natsume Hyuga tumbuh besar dan juga...

karena aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan Mikan.

Lalu, aku bertemu dengan pemuda dan gadis yang kini berada di depanku. Mereka memanggilku "Tuan muda Hyuga" dan juga "Hyuga-senpai" , mereka mengenal Natsume Hyuga. Aku memaksa mereka untuk mengantarku ke kota di mana Natsume dibesarkan, kota di mana Natsume Hyuga mati dan juga kota di mana Mikan berada.

Mereka menuruti apa yang kupaksakan tanpa bertanya padaku. Mereka berdua juga tinggal di kota itu dan pemuda ini membiarkan aku menginap di apertementnya yang kecil karena aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai uang di tanganku.

"Berikan aku ponselmu." Perintahku sambil menatap pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu sangat terkejut mendengar perintahku, dia segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan menyerahkan padaku.

Aku mengeluarkan secarik kertas kertas dari saku celanaku dan menekan tombol nomor ponsel yang tertulis di sana.

Pemuda dan gadis itu hanya menatapku tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Halo." Ujar suara dari balik ponsel itu.

"Halo, Ruka Nogi." Balasku.

"Nat…Natsume…"

"Iya. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Mikan, bisakah kau membantuku untuk mempertemukan kami?"

Ruka Nogi hanya diam membisu.

"Aku… Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Lanjutku pelan.

Ruka Nogi tetap diam membisu dan tiba-tiba dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Selamat Natsume Yukihira! Kau telah tertipu dengan suksesnya, akhirnya aku punya cerita yang bisa memalukanmu di sekolah. Si jenius yang tidak bisa dijatuhkan siapapun akhirnya jatuh juga ditanganku."

"Apa maksudmu Ruka Nogi?" tanyaku.

"Kau pikir, apa yang ku katakan padamu itu benar? Kau pikir kau adalah Natsume Hyuga? Kau pikir kau adalah pewaris dari perusahaan raksasa Hyuga yang diberitakan mati dua tahun yang lalu?"

Aku hanya diam mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kau terlalu mengkhayal Natsume Yukihira. Kau yang seorang rakyat jelata dengan status rendah berpikir kau adalah seorang anak konglomerat dunia? Dalam mimpimu Natsume Yukihira! Bercerminlah terlebih dulu!"

Aku tetap diam dan berusaha mencerna apa saja yang baru saja ku dengar. Apa maksud Ruka Nogi? Apa maksud ucapannya barusan?

"Dan Mikan. Tidak kusangka foto yang dibuat oleh Hotaru itu begitu mirip dengan gadis yang kau cari, kemampuan Hotaru mengelolah informasi memang hebat, hanya dengan sedikit informasi saja dia bisa membuat foto rekayasa Mikan yang kau cari itu dengan akurat."

"Jadi maksudmu, apa yang kalian katakan padaku kemarin hanyalah omong kosong?" tanyaku dingin.

Ruka Nogi kembali tertawa "Kau benar-benar orang jenius yang sangat bodoh, Natsume Yukihira. Kau percaya dengan begitu mudahnya pada kebohongan yang ku buat. Ku dengar kau bertengkar dengan kakakmu dan kabur dari rumah, ya? Kau benar-benar memalukan, kau pasti telah mengecewakannya, kau sekarang sangat menyesal, bukan? Ingatlah baik-baik, jangan pernah bersikap kurang ajar lagi padaku jika kau tidak ingin lebih menyesal lagi dari ini!"

Aku tidak mau mendengar lebih lanjut lagi apa yang dikatakannya, aku melemparkan ponsel yang ada ditanganku itu ke dinding dengan keras.

Pemuda dan gadis yang berada di sampingku itu terkejut melihat sikapku. Namun, mereka tetap tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku meyusuri rambutku. Aku bingung, aku bingung sekali sekarang, kepalaku sakit sekali, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang barusan dikatakan Ruka Nogi? Bohong? Apa yang dikatakan Ruka Nogi dan Hotaru Imai mengenai siapa diriku dan Mikan hanyalah kebohongan?

**Ruka POV**

Aku bisa mendengar suara keras dari balik ponselku. Aku tahu, Natsume pasti melempar ponsel yang digunakannya.

Aku menutup ponselku dan melemparkannya ke atas kusi sofa di depanku. Aku menghela napas panjang dan berjalan menduduki kursi sofa itu. Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku menyusuri rambutku.

"Maaf… Natsume…" Ujarku pelan.

Aku merasa sangat sedih dan bersalah kepadanya sekarang. Aku telah membohonginya, aku telah memutar balik sebuah kenyataan menjadi sebuah kebohongan, dia pasti sangat membenciku sekarang. Namun, demi dia dan Mikan, aku harus melakukannya. Meski dia akan membenciku untuk selamanya, untuk melindunginya dan Mikan aku bersedia menerimanya.

"Maaf… Maaf, Natsume… Maafkan aku…."

**Tsubasa POV **

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya melalui ponsel itu. Namun, aku tahu siapa yang diteleponnya barusan. Ruka Nogi, sahabat dari Natsume Hyuga.

Aku melihat dia mengangkat kedua tangannya menyusuri rambutnya, wajahnya kelihatan sangat bingung dan menderita. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang dibicarakannya barusan?

"Tu..Tuan muda Hyuga…" Panggilku pelan.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SEPERTI ITU!" teriaknya tiba-tiba dengan penuh kemarahan.

Aku dan Misaki sangat terkejut mendengar teriakkannya itu.

"Ma… Maaf…" Ujarku pelan.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, kami semua hanya diam membisu.

"Kalian… Apakah kalian mengenal siapa itu Natsume Hyuga? Apakah kalian mengenal siapa itu Mikan Hyuga? Apakah kalian tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba sambil menatapku dan Misaki.

Aku dan Misaki sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaannya. Kami benar-benar bingung sekarang, apakah dia benar-benar bukanlah Natsume Hyuga?

"Apa maksud anda?" tanyaku pelan.

"Kalau kalian memang mengenal Natsume Hyuga, bisa kah kalian memberitahuku siapa sebenarnya dia? Memberitahuku siapa itu Mikan Hyuga sebenarnya?"

"Kami sama sekali tidak mengerti pertanyaan anda? Bisa kah anda menjelaskan maksud dari pertanyaan anda itu pada kami?" tanyaku lagi.

"Baiklah." jawabnya pelan.

Aku dan Misaki hanya bisa diam mendengar dia menceritakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Kami berdua sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut kami saat mendengar ceritanya, dia menceritakan tentang dirinya yang kehilangan ingatan dua tahun yang lalu, mimpinya mengenai gadis kecil berambut coklat, pertemuan dan juga bagaimana dirinya bisa kehilangan petunjuk mengenai nona Mikan, apa yang dikatakan Ruka Nogi dan Hotaru Imai, apa yang dikatakan Rei Yukihira serta apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ruka Nogi lewat ponsel.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi begitu mendengar ceritanya. Namun, aku yakin sekarang, pemuda di depanku ini adalah Natsume Hyuga. Hanya saja, aku tetap tidak mengerti kenapa Tuan besar dan juga Nyonya berbuat seperti ini, mengapa Ruka Nogi dan Hotaru Imai tiba-tiba menghianatinya.

Meski tidak mengenal Ruka Nogi dan juga Hotaru Imai dengan baik, aku tahu kepribadian mereka. Ruka Nogi adalah seorang pecinta kedamaian dan tidak pernah mencari masalah, sedangkan Hotaru Imai adalah seorang gadis yang sangat dingin dan tidak akan mungkin mencampuri urusan orang lain. Mereka berdua tidak mungkin mempermainkan pemuda yang ada di depanku sekarang ini, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk menghianatinya.

"Aku ingin mencari masa laluku, aku ingin mencari tahu siapa Natsume Hyuga itu, mencari tahu siapa aku sebenarnay. Karena itu, maukah kalian membantuku?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dan Misaki dengan mata merahnya.

"Kami…Kami mungkin tidak.." Jawab Misaki terbata-bata karena terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Aku akan membantu anda." Jawabku tegas memotong ucapan Misaki.

"TSUBASA!" teriak Misaki sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatapku.

Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakkan protes Misaki itu, aku menatap Natsume Hyuga yang ada di depanku dan tersenyum "Aku akan membantu anda mencari semua jawaban yang anda inginkan."

"Tsubasa! Apakah kau tahu apa yang kau katakan itu?" tanya Misaki sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku menolehkan wajahku menatap Misaki "Aku tahu, Misaki."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau membantunya? Dia bisa saja bukan Natsume Hyuga!"

"Aku akan membantunya, Misaki," balasku tenang "Apapun yang kau katakan, aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku."

Misaki terdiam begitu mendengar ucapanku.

Ya. Dia adalah Natsume Hyuga, aku sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa tuan besar dan nyonya membohongi semua orang di dunia bahwa putra mereka telah meninggal, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Ruka Nogi dan Hotaru Imai tiba-tiba menghianatinya. Namun, aku akan membantunya.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengajak Misaki jalan-jalan dengan mobilku tanpa tujuan semalam, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa sampai di kota itu, aku sama sekali tidak megerti kenapa mobilku bisa mongok.

Mungkin ini sudah takdir. Takdirlah yang membuatku tiba di kota itu, takdirlah yang membuat mobilku mongok di kota itu dan takdirlah yang mempertemukan aku dengannya.

Aku akan membantunya mencari kembali ingatannya yang hilang, aku akan membantunya mencari semua jawaban yang dia inginkan dan aku akan mempertemukannya dengan nona Mikan. Nona Mikan harus mengetahui kenyataan ini, dia harus mengetahui bahwa Natsume Hyuga, satu-satunya laki-laki yang dicintainya itu masih hidup. Dia sudah terlalu menderita selama dua tahun ini, penderitaannya sudah cukup.

Ya. Aku akan membantunya dan mempertemukan mereka tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, karena akhirnya aku tahu cara untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku dua tahun yang lalu, akhirnya aku tahu cara untuk terbebas dari perasaan bersalah yang terus menghantuiku selama dua tahun ini.

**Kaname POV**

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu kemarin, Kaname." Ujar Ioran-jiisan sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku membalas senyumnya "Anda sama sekali tidak perlu berterima kasih, Ioran-Jiisaan. Itu sudah seharusnya."

Ioran Hyuga adalah seorang pria yang sangat ramah dan sepintas dilihat dia kelihatan sangat lemah dibandingkan istirinya, Kaoru Hyuga. Tapi, aku tahu, dibalik sosoknya itu, dia adalah seorang pebisnis yang sangat hebat, dia adalah pemilik dari perusahaan raksasa Hyuga yang merupakan perusahaan terbesar di dunia.

"Tidak, Kaname-kun. Bagaimana pun kami harus berterima kasih padamu, sebab kau berhasil membuat Mikan melangkah keluar dari kamar itu." Senyum Kaoru-san.

"Tapi.. Dia menangis lagi, bahkan asmanya kambuh lagi. Maaf, tidak seharusnya aku mengajaknya ke taman ria itu.." Ujarku pelan saat aku teringat dengan apa yang terjadi pada Mikan.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk itu, bodoh. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah akan hal itu." Ujar Hotaru yang duduk tidak jauh dariku tanpa menatapku.

"Itu benar, Kaname." Tambah Ruka-senpai yang duduk di samping Hotaru sambil tersenyum.

Aku menatap Ioran-jiisan, Kaoru-san dan juga Aoi-chan, mereka semua tersenyum sambil menanggukkan kepala mereka.

"Terima kasih." Senyumku.

"Kaname, apakah kau tahu kenapa aku mengundangmu hari ini? Selain untuk berterima kasih atas bantuanmu kemarin itu?" tanya Ioran-jiisan tiba-tiba.

"Eh!" ujarku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya itu. Apakah ada maksud lain dari undangannya ini.

Ioran-jiisan tertawa pelan "Kau sama sekali tidak perlu terkejut, Kaname. Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku, apakah kau menyukai putriku, Mikan?"

Wajahku memerah begitu mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Wajahnya itu sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu kan, Ioran." Tawa Kaoru-san.

"Tambah satu lagi orang bodoh di sekitarku." Ujar Hotaru tanpa ekspresi sambil menyantap makannannya, sedangkan Ruka-senpai dan Aoi-chan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jika seperti itu, maka apa yang ingin ku sampaikan akan jadi lebih mudah." Tawa Ioran-jiisan.

"Apa maksud anda, Ioran-jiisan?" tanyaku bingung.

Ioran-jiisan tersenyum menatapku "Kaname, kau masih menyukai Mikan meski dia sudah menolakmu dua tahun yang lalu kan?"

Wajahku kembali memerah begitu mendengar pertanyaannya itu.

"Setelah kejadian dua tahun yang lalu, Mikan terus mengurung diri dan sama sekali tidak mau melangkah keluar dari kamar itu. Aku dan Kaoru sama sekali tidak pernah bisa membuatnya keluar dari kamar itu. Hotaru menghabiskan waktu dua tahun untuk membuatnya keluar. Tapi, kau.. Kau hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit saja untuk membuatnya melangkah keluar dari kamar itu." Lanjut Ioran-jiisan.

"Dan aku berhasil membuatnya keluar juga berkat bantuan Ruka." Tambah Hotaru dingin.

Mendengar ucapan Hotaru, aku menolehkan wajahku menatapnya. Tidak tahu mengapa, aku merasa dia sedang marah. Dia marah karena sepertinya Mikan lebih memilih aku dari pada dirinya.

"Kaoru telah menceritakan padaku apa yang kalian bicarakan kemarin dan aku sangat senang mendengar jawabanmu. Walau Mikan sama sekali bukan anak kandungku, aku menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Karena itu, sebagai ayahnya, aku bertanya padamu, bisakah kau menjaganya dan membahagiakannya?"

"I..Ioran-jiisan, Ma.. Maksud anda?" Aku sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya itu dan saat aku melihat wajah Ioran-jiisan yang menatapku aku tahu, dia serius.

"Kami tidak ingin dia terus seperti ini, Kaname. Bagaimana pun juga, Mikan harus melupakan dia… Mikan harus melupakan Natsume."

Aku hanya bisa mendengar jawaban Ioran-jiisan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, begitu juga dengan semua orang yang ada di sana. Aku bisa melihat kesedihan dari semua yang ada di sana.

"Dan sesuai kata Kaoru, satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya melupakan Natsume sekarang hanya lah kamu."

"Ioran-jiisan, aku ragu aku.."

"Kami akan membantumu," ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba memotong ucapanku "Aku, Ruka dan semua yang ada di sini akan membantumu. Kami semua akan membantumu untuk memenangkan hati Mikan."

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, aku sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang mereka katakan, mereka semua memintaku untuk memenangkan hati Mikan, mereka semua akan membantuku untuk membuatnya melupakan Natsume-senpai, Mereka akan membantuku untuk membuatnya mencintaiku.

**MIsaki POV**

"Ini adalah elementary school tempat Natsume Hyuga bersekolah dulu." Ujar Tsubasa sambil menatap bangunan elementary school itu dari depan pagar.

Aku hanya diam menatap Tsubasa dan pemuda bernama Natsume Yukihira yang kemungkinan adalah Natsume Hyuga itu. Jujur saja, aku sebenarnya tidak begitu yakin dia adalah Natsume Hyuga yang telah diberitakan mati dua tahun yang lalu.

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam, tuan mu… Oh, maaf, maksudku Hyu.." Ujar Tsubasa bingung saat teringat pemuda ini sama sekali tidak memanggilnya tuan muda Hyuga.

"Panggil aku Natsume." Ujarnya dingin memotong ucapan Tsubasa.

"Baiklah, sesuai keinginan anda."

"Hentikan pemakaian kata sopan itu. Aku sekarang sama sekali bukan seorang Hyuga dan juga aku bukan seorang Yukihira lagi, aku hanyalah Natsume. Sikap sopanmu itu hanya membuatku merasa jijik saja." Tambahnya sambil menatap Tsubasa dengan ekspresi wajah tidak suka.

"Hei! Jangan seperti itu! Aku ini orang yang bersedia membantumu, tahu?" Teriak Tsubasa.

Aku hanya bisa terbengong mendengar ucapan Tsubasa. Aku tahu, dia memang kesulitan untuk menggunakan bahasa sopan serta menjaga sikapnya terhadap pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu, tapi tidak kah dia berpikir perubahan sikapnya itu cepat sekali.

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan Tsubasa, dia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki perkarangan sekolah itu.

"Tunggu!" teriak Tsubasa mengejarnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya bisa mengikuti mereka berdua dari belakang. Aku bisa melihat wajah gembira Tsubasa saat berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Aku tahu, meski baru mengenal pemuda itu, Tsubasa menyukainya, dia kelihatan sangat bebas dan gembira berada di sampingnya.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Tsubasa yang seperti itu, saat bersamaku dia memang tersenyum dan tertawa. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak pernah kelihatan sebebas dan segembira ini saat bersamaku, dia sama sekali tidak pernah seperti ini saat bersamaku.

"Apakah kau mengingat sesuatu?" Tanya Tsubasa sambil menatap pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng kepalanya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Tsubasa yang bersedia membantu pemuda itu mencari memorinya yang hilang percaya dengan seratus persen bahwa pmuda itu adalah Natsume Hyuga. Dia menganjurkannya untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat di mana Natsume Hyuga selama ini menghabiskan waktunya.

Aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak setuju dengan apa yang dilakukan Tsubasa. Bagaimana jika pemuda ini sama sekali bukan Natsume Hyuga? Aku sama sekali tidak berani membayangkan kemarahan keluarga Hyuga jika dia mengetahui bahwa ada yang mengaku sebagai Natsume Huyga yang sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu.

Dan juga, jika dia benar-benar Natsume Hyuga, pasti ada alasan kenapa suami-istri Hyuga merahasiakannya sampai membohongi semua orang di dunia. Mereka pasti tidak akan membiarkan Tsubasa begitu saja jika dia mengetahuinya.

Keluarga Hyuga adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar di dunia. Kekayaan, kekuasaan dan kekuatan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa ku bayangkan, tindakan Tsubasa menantang mereka sama saja dengan tindakan bunuh diri. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya, karena itu, meski tidak ingin, aku terpaksa mengikuti mereka, aku tidak akan membiarkan Tsubasa melakukan sesuatu yang beresiko.

"Jika sekolah ini tetap tidak bisa mengingatkanmu, sebaiknya kita pergi ke mansion Hyuga yang berada di dekat sini saja," ujar Tsubasa "Kita memang tidak bisa masuk ke dalam karena terlalu beresiko, jadi kita hanya akan melihat dari luar, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Terserah." Jawab pemuda itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Bagus! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Teriak Tsubasa penuh semangat sambil menarik pemuda itu.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah lakunya dan kembali berjalan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

**Natsume POV**

Aku menatap jalan sepi di depanku dari dalam mobil yang bergerak dengan lambat ini.

"Ini adalah jalan yang biasa di lalui Natsume Hyuga saat pulang sekolah," jelas pemuda bernama Tsubasa yang sedang mengendarai mobil di sampingku "Beritahu aku jika kau teringat sesuatu."

Aku tidak membalas ucapannya itu, aku hanya diam menatap jalan yang dipenuhi dengan pohan momiji di depanku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingat apa-apa, gedung sekolah itu dan jalan ini sama sekali tidak mengingatkan aku terhadap apapun. Apakah aku akan mengingat sesuatu jika aku melihat mansion Hyuga tempat aku dibesarkan itu? Bagaimana jika aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya?

"Kenapa hari ini kau diam sekali, Misaki?" tanya Tsubasa pada gadis bernama Misaki yang duduk d.i belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya tidak ada topik pembicaraan." jawab gadis itu dingin.

Tsubasa menolehkan wajahnya menatap Misaki dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan.

"Lihat ke depan saat mengemudi, Tsubasa."

Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pembicaraan mereka. Aku tahu, gadis bernama Misaki itu sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang ku ceritakan dan juga, dia merasa aku hanya akan membawa masalah pada mereka.

Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti kenapa pemuda bernama Tsubasa ini mau membantuku. Saat aku bertanya mengapa dia mau membantuku, dia hanya menjawab itu sudah sepatutnya karena dia juga bertanggung jawab dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa Natsume Hyuga dua tahun yang lalu.

Di menceritakan padaku bahwa dulu dia bekerja pada keluarga Hyuga sebagai bodyguard Mikan dan dari ceritanya aku merasa alasan dia membantuku sebenarnya adalah karena dia merasa bersalah dengan apa yang menimpa Natsume Hyuga dua tahun yang lalu. Namun, aku tidak peduli, jika aku bisa mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya dan mendapatkan kembali memoriku yang hilang aku tidak akan peduli apapun lagi, aku sudah terlalu lelah menjadi orang yang sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun.

Di dunia ini sekarang, hanya dia lah satu-satunya orang yang percaya aku adalah Natsume Hyuga dan juga, hanya dia lah satu-satunya bersedia membantuku mencari masa laluku yang hilang, karena itu aku tidak bertanya lebih banyak lagi padanya.

Jalan yang kami lalui ini benar-benar sepi, aku hanya melihat beberapa orang anak elementary school yang berjalan kaki pulang ke rumah. Tiba-tiba mataku terfokus pada seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun yang berjalan mengandeng tangan seorang gadis kecil di depanku.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa? melihat mereka berdua membuatku merasakan kerinduan dan tanpa ku sadari aku telah berteriak "HENTIKAN MOBILNYA!"

Tsubasa segera menghentikan mobilnya dan menatapku dengan wajah terkejut begitu juga dengan Misaki. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan mereka, aku membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar.

Aku terus menatap kedua anak yang berjalan sambil bergandengan di depanku itu dan tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sangat sakit.

Sakit sekali. Apa yang terjadi pada ku? Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku menekan kepalaku dan menutup mataku.

Tsubasa dan Misaki segera berlari mendekatiku, aku tahu mereka mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

Diiringi rasa sakit yang luar biasa ini, aku mendengar suara tawa seorang gadis kecil dan di dalam pikiranku itu aku melihat wajah Mikan saat kecil. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya padaku dan berlari ke depan sambil berputar dan menari di bawah daun momiji yang berguguran karena dibawa angin.

"NATSUME!" teriak Tsubasa sambil menguncangkan badanku.

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku saat mendengar teriakkan Tsubasa itu. Rasa sakit yang menyerangku tiba-tiba menghilang dan aku bisa melihat wajah khawatir Tsubasa dan Misaki yang sedang menatapku.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Tsubasa.

"Mikan…." Jawabku pelan.

"Eh!" Seru Tsubasa dan Misaki bingung.

"Aku melihat Mikan. Aku melihat Mikan saat kecil yang sedang menari di bawah daun momiji yang berguguran karena dibawa angin."

Tsubasa dan Misaki sangat terkejut mendengar jawabanku itu.

"Apakah ada hal lain yang kau ingat?" tanya Tsubasa sambil mentapku dengan mata yang bersinar penuh harap.

"Tidak. aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain itu."

Aku bisa melihat sinar mata penuh harap di mata Tsubasa meredup begitu mendengar jawabanku.

"Begitu ya…," Ujarnya pelan dan tiba-tiba dia tersenyum "Tapi, itu pertanda bagus. Kau bereaksi dengan jalan ini, mungkin saat kau melihat mansion Hyuga kau akan mengingat semuanya."

"Apa itu mungkin, Tsubasa?" tanya Misaki sambil menatap Tsubasa dengan wajah ragu-ragu.

"Jangan pesimis seperti itu, Misaki," Jawab Tubasa sambil tersenyum menyeringai dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia menarikku dan Misaki "Ayo kita pergi ke mansion Hyuga."

**Aoi POV**

Aku berlari sambil tersenyum pulang ke rumah. Aku senang sekali, aku senang sekali dengan apa yang dibahas saat acara makan malam semalam.

Mikan-nee dan Kaname-nii.

Aku sama sekali tidak percaya saat aku mendengar Kaname-nii berhasil membuat Mikan-nee meninggalkan kamar itu dengan begitu mudah dan aku lebih tidak percaya lagi saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Otou-san dan Okaa-san pada Kaname-nii. Kata-kata mereka semalam jelas sekali menunjukkan mereka ingin mempersatukan Mikan-nee dan Kaname-nii.

Kaname-nii adalah seorang pria tampan yang sangat baik, ramah dan sopan. Dia sangat cocok untuk menjadi pendamping Mikan-nee dan aku juga yakin, dia pasti akan menjaga dan membahagiakan Mikan-nee seumur hidupnya.

Hotaru-nee dan Ruka-nii juga bersedia membantunya. Aku bisa melihat persentase keberhasilan Kaname-nii sangat tinggi, dia pasti bisa membuat Mikan-nee melupakan Natsume-nii.

Aku sering mendengar cerita dari para pembantu di mansion tentang Mikan-nee sebelum dia kehilangan Natsume-nii. Para pembantu saat menceritakannya pasti akan tersenyum, mereka semua mengatakan Mikan-nee itu sangat hangat, ceria, bersemangat, lucu dan yang paling penting selalu bahagia. Dia dapat membuat siapa pun yang berada di sampingnya merasakan kebahagiaan. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat dirinya yang seperti itu, aku hanya bisa melihatnya yang selalu menangis dan mengurung diri di kamar itu.

Aku selama ini sama sekali tidak punya saudara, saat pertama kali aku diadopsi oleh keluarga Hyuga, aku sangat gembira saat mendengar aku akan mempunyai seorang onee-chan, aku ingin akrab dengannya, aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang saudara, memiliki seorang onee-chan. Tapi, keadaan tidak memungkinkan aku untuk akrab dengannya, wajahku membuatku tidak bisa berada di dekatnya, sebab setiap kali dia melihat wajahku, dia akan teringat dengan Natsume-nii yang telah tiada, karena wajahku memang mirip dengan wajah Natsume-nii.

Karena itu aku sangat senang. Jika Kaname-nii bisa membuat Mikan-nee melupakan Natsume-nii, maka Mikan-nii tidak akan lagi terus bersedih setiap kali melihat wajahku, aku akan bisa berada di dekatnya, aku akan bisa akrab dengannya, aku akan memiliki seorang saudara, aku akan memiliki seorang onee-chan.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membendung rasa gembira yang memenuhi hatiku sekarang. Aku pasti akan membantu Kaname-nii, aku pasti akan membantunya membuat Mikan-nee melupakan Natsume-nii.

Aku sama sekali tidak melihat sekelilingku dengan baik, aku menuruni tangga dengan cepat, aku ingin sekali cepat sampai ke rumah dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesarku hari ini, karena baru menuruni dua anak tangga saja aku sudah terpeleset jatuh ke bawah.

"AHHH!" teriakku sambil memenjamkan kedua mataku.

Aku mempersiapkan diriku untuk menerima rasa sakit saat badanku menabrak lantai keramik yang keras dan dingin di bawahku. Namun, bukan lantai keras dan dingin yang ku rasakan, aku merasakan badanku menabrak sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat.

Aku segera membuka mataku dan mata merahku bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna hijau.

Aku sangat terkejut dan sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun saat menatap mata itu, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah dari pemilik mata berwarna hijau itu, wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter.

Pemilik mata itu adalah seorang pemuda seusiaku. Dia sangat tampan, matanya berwarna hijau, hidungnya sangat mancung, kulitnya berwarna putih dan rambut berwarna abu-abu. Aku bisa melihat matanya terbelalak saat menatap wajahku.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan tiba-tiba aku menyadari adanya sepasang tangan yang memelukku dengan erat. Aku merasakan pipiku menjadi sangat panas dan hatiku berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

Dia melepaskan tangannya yang memelukku dan aku tetap saja tidak bergerak sedikitpun karena seluruh perhatianku masih terfokus padanya.

"Bisakah kau bangkit dari badanku." Ujarnya pelan.

Mendengar ucapannya itu, aku sadar aku masih berada di atas badannya. Aku segera bangkit dan pindah ke samping. Pemuda itu segera bangkit dan berdiri menataku yang masih duduk di atas lantai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Lain kali saat jalan, perhatikan jalan di depanmu dengan baik."

"Te.. Terima kasih karena telah menolongku."

"Bisakah kau berdiri?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

"Bi..Bisa." Senyumku sambil menerima uluran tangannya dan aku bisa merasakan pipiku semakin panas saat tangan kami bertemu.

Namun, saat aku ingin berdiri, aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa menyerang pergelangan kakiku.

"Aduh!" teriakku.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Se… Sepertinya kakiku keseleo." Jawabku pelan sambil menahan rasa sakit yang menyerangku.

Pemuda itu menghela napas "Di mana rumahmu? akan ku antar kau pulang."

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar ucapannya itu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku merasakan hatiku sangat bahagia "Terima kasih, em…"

"Yoichi. Yoichi Yukihira." Ujar pemuda itu sambil menatapku.

* * *

><p>Maaf untuk update yang lambat! Gara-gara mengubah plot cerita ini aku jadi terlambat updatenya! untuk chapter berikutnya aku akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya karena jalan ceritanya sudah tersimpan di otakku dengan jelas ^^.Dan ada yang sadar enggak ya? kalau ada sedikit adegan dari APM yang muncul di chapter ini? Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini?<p>

**Valcross** : Thx utk jawaban pertanyaanku, aku sudah mengerti sekarang ^^. Untuk alasan mengapa kaoru dan Ioran menentang Natsume dan Mikan mungkin memang akan menjadi sangat kompleks dan saat mengetahui jawabannya jangan terkejut ya? ^^

**Yuuto Tamano** : Thx untuk penjelasan dan juga ketidak keberatanmu dengan tkoh Natsume d fic ini ^^ oh iya, Tsubasa dan Misaki masih belum jadian kok, tapi ntar pasti jadian kok, soal aku suka mereka berdua sih!^^ untuk apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa lalu mungkin akan menjadi kejutan terbesar di fic ini deh^^ karena itu baca terus ya!

**S2 Hyuuga Clix Clox** : MAAAFFFF! aku salah ketik namanya! en maaf lagi karena typossnya bertambah banyak ( makanya jgn puji gw soal gw ini kalau semakin di puji kemampuan semakin menurun ) TERIMA KASIH untuk sarannya, aku akan lebih memperhatikannya lagi ^^ THX A LOT!

**Rurippe No Kimi** : Eko masih mending ketimbang mafia (matematika, kimia, fisika ) ^^ ya Ruka dan Hotaru tidak jadi memberitahu Mikan, Namun, tenang saja masih ada Tsubasa dan Misaki ^^

**Kuroichibhineko** : THX bgt ya! aku akan berusaha untuk mempertemukan mereka secepatnya kok. Rencana awalnya sih uda mau kuertemukan d chapter berikutnya. Tapi, karena rasanya polt pertama kurang bagus, aku mengubah plotnya lagi, jadi mungkin mereka akan bertemu di tiga chapter 14 deh!^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel of "A Piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

_.  
><em>

.

.

**DISCLAIMER** : GAKUEN ALICE BELONG TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA

* * *

><p><strong>Yoichi POV<strong>

Aku hanya bisa menatap mansion megah di depanku tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengantarku pulang, Yukihira-san." Ujar gadis bernama Aoi Hyuga yang baru saja ku tolong itu.

Aku sama sekali tidak membalas ucapannya itu, aku hanya menangguk kepalaku sambil menatap gadis di depanku ini.

Aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa aku bersedia mengantar gadis ini pulang. Apakah karena wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Natsume-nii?

Ya. Wajah gadis bernama Aoi Hyuga ini mirip sekali dengan Natsume-nii, rambut berwarna hitam, kulit berwarna putih, hidung yang mancung dan terakhir mata berwarna merah, gadis ini bagaikan Natsume-nii versi cewek. Namun, ada satu hal yang betolak belakang, Natsume-nii sangat kalem, dingin dan berpikir tenang, sedangkan gadis ini, dia sangat ceria, bersemangat dan juga aku tahu, berpikir pendek, terbukti dengan begitu mudahnya dia terpeleset di tangga.

Aku tidak seharusnya berada di sini sekarang, aku harus segera mencari Natsume-nii. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Semalam, saat aku pulang ke rumah, aku melihat Rei-nii yang panik dan bertanya padaku, apakah aku bertemu atau melihat Natsume-nii? Aku sangat terkejut saat Rei-nii mengatakan dia bertengkar lagi dengan Natsume-nii dan ujung-ujungnya Natsume-nii kabur dari rumah.

Rei-nii sama sekali tidak mengatakan dengan jelas apa sebenarnya isi pertengkaran mereka, dia hanya mengatakan Natsme-nii kabur dari rumah karena dia tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan menolak untuk pergi ke amerika.

Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Rei-nii, meski kami semua baru tinggal bersama selama dua tahun, aku tahu Natsume-nii tidak akan mungkin kabur dari rumah karena hal itu. Jika Natsume-nii sudah memutuskan sesuatu, dia tidak akan semudah itu berubah pikiran. Dia telah memutuskan untuk pergi bersama kami ke amerika beberapa hari yang lalu, karena itu dia tidak mungkin tiba-tiba mengubah keputusannya itu tanpa sebab, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu, hanya saja Rei-nii tidak mau memberitahuku dan juga aku sebenarnya sangat heran, kenapa Rei-nii yakin sekali Natsume-nii ada di kota ini? Di kota yang sama sekali tidak pernah kami datangi? Kenapa bukan kota lain?

Aku dan Rei-nii telah mencari Natsume-nii di kota ini sejak tadi pagi. Namun, kami sama sekali tidak berhasil menemukannya.

"Baiklah. Permisi." Ujarku singkat sambil menatap Aoi. Namun, tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi dengan sangat keras.

Aku bisa melihat mata Aoi terbelalak karena terkejut saat mendengar suara perutku dan sesungguhnya aku merasa sangat malu. Namun, aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Apa yang telah ku lakukan? Kenapa perutku bisa berbunyi di saat seperti ini? Aku memang belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi pagi, namun tidak bisa kah perutku memilih waktu yang tepat? Kenapa perutku harus berbunyi di depan gadis ini?

Tiba-tiba Aoi yang berdiri di depanku tertawa.

"Ku rasa itu bukan sesuatu yang lucu." Ujarku kesal.

Aoi menggeleng kepalanya sambil tersenyum "Bukan seperti itu. Aku tertawa karena aku tahu apa yang bisa ku lakukan untuk membalas pertolonganmu tadi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin mengundangmu makan siang di rumahku sekarang."

"Tidak per…" Balasku, namun perutku kembali berbunyi.

Aoi kembali tertawa "Ku rasa perutmu punya pikirannya sendiri."

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apapun lagi, aku hanya tetap berusaha untuk memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi di depannya, aku sama sekali tidak mau kelihatan memalukan di depannya.

Kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu? Selama ini aku sama sekali tidak pernah mempedulikan pandangan seseorang terhadapku, kenapa aku sakarang sama sekali tidak mau gadis di depanku ini melihatku dalam keadaan yang memalukan seperti ini? Apakah karena wajahnya yang mirip dengan Natsume-nii yang membuatku berikir seperti itu? Pasti karena itu, sebab sebenarnya aku sangat mengidolakannya.

"Ayo." Senyum Aoi sambil menarik tanganku memasuki mansion di depan kami. Aku ingin menolak undangannya dan melepaskan tanganku darinya, namun melihat dia yang berjalan susah payah karena kakinya yang keseleo sambil menarikku, aku menghentikan niatku itu, mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku menerima undangannya.

Mansion ini dilihat dari luar sudah sangat megah. Namun, saat aku masuk ke dalamnya, aku sadar dalamnya luar biasa megah dan indah. Aku berani menjamin, mansion ini pasti milik orang yang sangat kaya, gadis yang berada di depanku ini pasti merupakan seorang anak konglomerat yang hidupnya berbeda sekali denganku, dia mengundangku makan di depan rumahnya pasti dikarenakan dia mau berterima kasih padaku, gadis seperti dia tidak mungkin tertarik pada…

Tiba-tiba aku sadar dengan apa yang ku pikirkan. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan memukul kepalaku, apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku bisa punya pikiran seperti itu? Sadarlah Yoichi Yukihira, jangan berkhayal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Aoi sambil menatapku.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabku dingin dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Bagus sekali Yoichi Yukihira, dia pasti berpikir kau adalah orang aneh sekarang.

o00o

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya." Ujarku sambil menatap Aoi.

"Kau sama sekali tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, Yukihira-san," senyumnya "Kau sudah menolongku dan bersedia makan siang bersamaku, aku sangat senang karena aku sama sekali tidak perlu makan siang sendirian lagi hari ini."

Aku hanya diam menatapnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Otou-san dan okaa-san sangat sibuk, mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menemaniku makan siang." Lanjutnya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kau tidak punya saudara?"

Aoi megangkat kepalanya menatapku dan tersenyum pahit "Aku punya seorang onee-chan. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin bisa makan bersamanya."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi, aku tidak tahu mengapa, aku sama sekali tidak menyukai wajahnya yang seperti ini.

"Karena onee-chan selalu mengurung diri di kamar."

"Mengurung diri?"

Aoi menangguk kepalanya "Onee-chan… Dia kehilangan laki-laki yang dicintainya dua tahun yang lalu dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas di depan matanya sendiri karena melindunginya. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menunjukkan wajahku padanya karena wajahku sangat mirip dengan Natsume-nii yang telah tiada. Onee-chan hanya akan bertambah sedih jika dia melihat wajahku. Dia akan teringat Natsume-nii lagi jika dia melihat wajahku."

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar jawabannya itu. Natsume-nii? Mirip dengannya? Apa maksud ucapannya itu?

"Oh,maaf. Kau pasti binggung. Natsume adalah nama dari laki-laki yang dicintai onee-chan dan juga sepupuku. Ayahku dan ibunya adalah saudara kembar. Aku sangat mirip dengan ayahku dan Natsume-nii sangat mirip dengan ibunya, kerena itu lah wajah kami sangat mirip."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasannya itu. Mirip? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan ada lagi orang yang wajahnya mirip dengan Natsume-nii, bahkan namanya juga sama, hanya saja Natsume yang di sebutkan Aoi itu sudah meninggal dunia dua tahun yang lalu dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas...

Kecelakaan lalu lintas? Tunggu dulu, Natsume-nii juga mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dua tahun yang lalu walau tidak sampai meninggal dunia, kebetulan kah ini?

"Ada apa, Yukihira-san?" tanya Aoi sambil menatapku dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Maaf, tidak apa-apa. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ujarku sambil bangkit dari kursi tempatku duduk.

"Aku antar." Ujar Aoi sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tidak perlu. Kau sama sekali tidak perlu mengantarku. Kau beristirahat saja."

"Tapi.."

"Sembuhkan kakimu itu dulu." Perintahku sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

Aoi sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, dia hanya menatapku dengan mata merahnya yang menurutku kelihatan sangat sedih.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya itu. Bertemu lagi? Apakah aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya? Sepertinya aku masih akan berada di kota ini selama beberapa hari karena kami sama sekali belum menemukan Natsume-nii, kurasa aku masih bisa bertemu denga Aoi.

Aku menangguk kepalaku dan aku bisa melihat sebuah senyum bahagia mengembang di wajahnya yang cantik. Tidak tahu mengapa hatiku terasa sangat hangat saat aku melihat senyumnya itu.

"Bagus sekali, bisa kah kau memberitahuku alamat tempat tinggalmu?"

**Natsume POV**

Aku berdiri menatap mansion Hyuga yang ada di depanku dengan kedua mata merahku.

"Apakah kau mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Tsubasa dari sampingku.

Aku sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, aku terus menatap mansion itu dan berusaha keras untuk mengingat masa laluku. Namun, itu semua sia-sia, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

"Apakah kau mengingat sesuatu, Natsume?" tanya Tsubasa lagi.

"Tidak ada." Jawabku singkat.

"Tidak ada ya…"

"Sudah ku katakan jangan berharap terlalu banyak, Tsubasa." Ujar Misaki yang berdiri di belakang kami sambil menepuk pundak Tsubasa.

"Ku rasa kau benar, Misaki." Balas Tsubasa sambil menghela napas.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini sekarang juga."

"Iya. Ayo, kita pergi Natsume, terlalu beresiko kalau kau terus berada di sini." Tambah Tsubasa sambil menatapku.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, aku hanya menatap mansion di depanku.

"Natsume, Ada apa?" tanya Tsubasa binggung begitu juga dengan Misaki yang berada di belakang Tsubasa.

"Mikan…," jawabku pelan "Mikan ada di dalam mansion ini, bukan? Menangis, bersedih dan menyalahkan dirinya. Padahal aku berada di depan mansion ini, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa melangkah masuk ke dalam mansion ini, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bertemu dengannya… Dia berada sedekat ini denganku dan juga sekaligus begitu jauh dariku…"

Tsubasa dan Misaki sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun lagi saat mendengar jawabanku itu. Mereka hanya berdiri diam menatapku.

Aku tidak bisa melangkah masuk ke dalam mansion ini meski pun aku tahu Mikan berada di dalam, ingatanku sama sekali belum kembali, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membuktikan aku adalah Natsume Hyuga, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengambil resiko masuk ke dalam ini sebelum semua memoriku kembali. Jika Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai dan juga suami-istri Hyuga melihatku, mereka pasti tidak akan mengijinkan aku melihatnya, mereka pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk mengusirku.

Aku sama sekali tidak berdaya sekarang, aku sangat lemah, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku sangat membenci kaadaanku sekarang, sampai kapan aku harus terjepit di dalam sistuasi seperti ini?

**Kaname POV**

"Mikan." Panggilku pelan sambil menepuk pundaknya yang kecil. Dia sedang tertidur di dalam kamar ini seperti biasanya, meringkuk badannya seperti bola.

Aku bisa melihat dia membuka kedua matanya yang berwarna coklat madu itu dan matanya itu langsung terbelalak karena terkejut begitu melihatku.

"Kaname-kun? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya itu "Apakah aku berada di sini adalah sesuatu yang salah, Mikan-chan? Kau juga bertanya begitu padaku pada pertemuan kita sebelumnya."

"Bukan itu maksudku." Balasnya pelan sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Maaf ya Kaname-kun…. Maaf karena aku pasti telah merepotkanmu kemarin di taman ria…" Ujarnya tiba-tiba sambil menatapku "Pada hal itu adalah hari ulang tahunmu, tapi aku malah merepotkanmu.."

"Ya. Kau benar-benar telah merepotkanku hari itu." Balasku tenang. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa hari itu sebenarnya sama sekali bukan hari ulang tahunku.

"Maaf…" Gumamnya pelan dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi wajah bersalahnya dengan jelas.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau menerima undangan makan malamku hari ini." Senyumku.

Mata Mikan terbelalak karena terkejut mendengar ucapanku "Itu.. Itu… Aku tidak bisa, Kaname-kun.."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau keluar dari kamar ini lagi, Kaname-kun." Jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya "Dunia luar sangat menakutkan sekarang, aku takut…."

"Apa maksudmu, Mikan-chan?" tanyaku binggung.

"Aku takut bila aku melihat ilusinya lagi. Bisa melihatnya tapi sekali kedipan mata dia akan menghilang."

Aku hanya bisa mengepalkan tanganku mendengar jawabannya itu "Lupakan lah dia Mikan-chan. Lupakanlah dia.."

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYURUHKU MELUPAKAN DIA!" teriak Mikan tiba-tiba mengejutkanku.

Aku hanya bisa menatap Mikan dengan terkejut, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia kan berteriak seperti itu. Aku bisa melihat dia juga sama terkejutnya denganku, dia pasti tidak berpikir panjang lagi saat berteriak tadi.

"Maaf.. Maaf, Kaname-kun, aku tidak seharusnya berteriak seperti itu padamu." Ujarnya pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Tidak apa-apa." Balasku pelan sambil mengangkat tanganku untuk menyentuhnya. Namun, sebelum tanganku menyentuhnya dia mengangkat wajahnya yang telah penuh air mata menatapku.

"Jangan pernah menyuruhku melupakannya, Kaname-kun. Jangan pernah menyuruhku melupakannya di dalam hidupku. Kau tidak tahu betapa berharganya dia bagiku, kau tidak tahu betapa pentingnya dia dalam hidupku. Sejak kecil, sejak aku bisa mengingat sesuatu, dia telah berada di sampingku, menemaniku, menjagaku dan melindungiku. Dia ada di dalam setiap kenanganku, setiap masa laluku. Melupakannya sama saja dengan melupakan hidupku selama ini."

Aku menurunkan tanganku yang hendak menyentuhnya dan mengepalnya dengan seerat-eratnya. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit dan panas saat mendengar ucapannya itu. Cemburu. Ya, aku sangat cemburu pada dia, aku sangat cemburu pada Natsume Hyuga sekarang, karena meski dia telah tiada, dia tetap memiliki hati Mikan, dia tetap memiliki cintanya.

Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengenal Natsume Hyuga dengan baik. Aku hanya tahu, dia mencintai Mikan, dia mencintai Mikan melebihi apapun di dunia ini, melebihi dirinya sendiri. Namun, cintaku tidak kalah dengannya, cintaku pada Mikan sama sekali tidak kalah dengannya.

"Tahu kah kau betapa sedihnya Ioran-jiisan, Kaoru-san, Hotaru, Ruka-senpai, Aoi-chan, semua yang mengenalmu dan aku saat melihat kondisimu yang seperti ini?" tanyaku dingin.

Mikan sama sekali tidak mengcapkan sepatah katapun.

"Dia tidak akan berharap melihatmu seperti ini. Natsume-senpai tidak akan pernah berharap melihatmu seperti ini."

Aku melihat dia mengangkat kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya dan menangis. Aku sama sekali tidak tahan melihatnya yang seperti itu, aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian tidak bisa membiarkan aku sendirian? Kenapa kalian tidak bisa mengijinkanku hidup di dalam mimpi saja?" ujarnya terisak-isak di dalam pelukanku.

"Karena kami menyayangimu, Mikan-chan, karena kami semua mencintaimu."

Mikan sama sekali tidak menbalas ucapanku lagi, dia mengangkat tanggannya dan membalas pelukanku dengan erat.

"Kau pasti bisa melupakannya, Mikan-chan. Ingatlah selalu kau masih memiliki otou-san dan okaa-san, kau masih memiliki Hotaru, Ruka-senpai, Aoi-chan dan aku. Kami semua menyayangimu dan aku masih mencintaimu Mikan-chan."

Mikan segera melepaskan dirinya dari pelukanku begitu mendengar ucapanku barusan. Aku bisa melihat wajah terkejutnya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Mikan-chan. Meskipun kau telah menolakku dua tahun yang lalu, aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Kaname-kun, maaf….. Aku.. Aku…"

Aku segera mengangkat tanganku menutup mulutnya. Aku tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya, dia akan menolakku lagi, sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak perlu mengatakan apapun Mikan-chan, aku mengerti. Namun, aku ingin kau tahu, aku mencintaimu, aku selalu mencintaimu, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku, aku ingin kau menjadi pendampingku untuk seumur hidup, Mikan-chan…"

**Misaki POV**

Aku berjalan sambil membawa bahan-bahan makanan untuk tiga orang yang baru kubeli di minimarket menuju rumah Tsubasa.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berusia sekitar enam belas tahun dengan rambut abu-abu dan mata berwarna hijau berjalan mendekatiku.

"Maaf, apakah kau pernah melihat pemuda ini?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan sehelai foto padaku.

Mataku terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat foto itu. Foto itu adalah foto Natsume Yukihira.

"Apakah kau pernah melihatnya?" tanya pemuda itu lagi begitu melihat wajah terkejutku.

"Eh! Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya." Jawabku cepat-cepat dan berusaha untuk bersikap wajar.

Pemuda itu menatapku dengan matanya yang berwarna hijau dengan tajam, kurasa wajah terkejutku tadi telah membangkitkan rasa curiganya.

"Kenapa kau kelihatannya sangat terkejut?"

"Ti.. Tidak, aku hanya merasa dia mirip sekali dengan salah satu senpaiku yang telah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu."

"Begitu ya, maaf karena telah menyita waktumu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Permisi." Ujar pemuda itu dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku menghela napas begitu melihat pemuda itu menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku yakin, pemuda tadi itu pasti Yoichi Yukihira, adik dari Natsume Yukihira, sebab ciri-ciri adiknya yang pernah disebutkannya mirip sekali dengan pemuda itu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa aku berbohong untuk melindungi Natsume Yukihira. Aku seharusnya memberitahu dia di mana Natsume Yukihira berada dan dengan begitu dia pasti tidak akan menyusahkan Tsubasa lagi. Namun, kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan itu? Apakah aku mulai berpihak padanya sekarang? Mungkin kah?

Aku teringat dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat menatap mansion Hyuga dan menyebutkan nama Mikan kemarin. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat itu, wajahnya saat menatap mansion itu penuh dengan kesedihan, penderitaan, penyesalan, kerinduan dan ketidak berdayaan.

Aku merasa kasihan dengannya, aku merasa kasihan sekali dengannya saat itu. Melihat ekspresi wajahnya itu, aku hanya bisa merasa dia benar-benar adalah Natsume Hyuga. Aku bisa merasakan cintanya pada Mikan Hyuga hanya dengan melihatnya pada saat itu, walau dia tidak pernah mengungkapkannya.

Cintanya pada Mikan Hyuga sama sekali tidak kalah dengan cinta Mikan Hyuga padanya. Tidak. Cinta mereka sama, sama besarnya, sama dalamnya.

Mikan Hyuga menyiksa serta menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat dia kehilangan Natsume Hyuga, dia bahkan memutuskan untuk hidup di alam mimpinya, hidup di alam mimpinya karena dia tahu di sana lah satu-satunya temat dia bisa melihatnya. Sedangkan Natsume Hyuga yang telah kehilangan semua memorinya itu, tetap mengingatnya, dia tetap mengingat gadis yang dicintainya. Dia bisa melupakan dirinya sendiri, tapi di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam dia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan Mikan Hyuga.

Ya. Dia adalah Natsume Hyuga. Aku tidak meragukannya lagi.

Aku tiba di apertement Tsubasa, aku mengangkat tanganku mengetuk pintu dan beberapa detik kemudian Tsubasa membuka pintunya dan mempersilakanku masuk.

"Aku akan memasak makanan untuk kalian." Ujarku sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Terima kasih, Misaki." Senyum Tsubasa.

Saat aku berjalan memasuki dapur, mataku menatap sosok Natsume Hyuga yang sedang tertidur di atas kursi sofa di ruang tamu.

"Dia sama sekali tidak cukup istirahat. Dia memaksaku untuk membawanya ke berbagai tempat yang memungkinkan dia mengingat masa lalunya semalaman."

"Apakah dia mengingat sesuatu lagi?"

Tsubasa mengeleng kepalanya "Tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun."

"Mikan…" Gumam Natsume pelan.

Aku dan Tsubasa segera membalikkan wajah kami menatap Natsume yang sedang tertidur begitu mendengar suaranya.

"Mikan…." Gumamnya lagi dengan mata yang masih tertutup

Mimpi. Dia hanya bermimpi, dia hanya memimpikan Mikan Hyuga lagi. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Ada apa, Misaki? Kenapa kau menatapnya seperti itu?" tanya Tsubasa tiba-tiba.

"Aku iri padanya. Aku iri pada mereka berdua, Tsubasa."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku iri pada cinta mereka berdua. Mengapa mereka berdua bisa saling mencintai seperti itu? Mengapa aku tidak bisa mencintai seseorang seperti mereka? Dan mengapa tidak ada orang yang mencintaiku seperti itu?"

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa bertanya seperti itu pada Tsubasa. Dia pasti berpikir aku aneh sekarang, sebab pertanyaanku ini benar-benar sama sekali bukan sifatku.

"Kau akan menemukannya, Misaki." Jawabnya tenang.

Aku membalikkan wajahku menatapnya.

"Kau pasti akan menemukannya. Mungkin kau telah bertemu dengannya, hanya saja kau sama sekali belum menyadarinya." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan meninju tangannya dengan pelan "Terima kasih, Tsubasa"

Tsubasa hanya tertawa tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

"Oh iya, Tsubasa! Dalam perjalanan menuju kemari tadi, aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang bertanya mengenai Natsume-senpai, kurasa pemuda itu adalah Yoichi Yukihira, sebab ciri-cirinya mirip sekali dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Natsume-senpai kemarin. Kalian harus berhati-hati sekarang, jangan sampai kalian bertemu dengannya."

"Benar kah?" tanya Tsubasa terkejut.

Aku menangguk kepalaku "Benar. Dan Tsubasa, kau harus membawa Natsume-senpai ke stasiun kichijoji di mana dia mengalami kecelakaan itu? ku rasa dia akan bisa mengingat sesuatu di sana."

"Stasiun kichijoji.. Benar juga. Eh! Tunggu dulu, kau memanggilnya Natsume-senpai? Apakah itu artinya kau sudah mengakui dia adalah Natsume Hyuga?" tanya Tsubasa lagi, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya.

"Iya dan tidak hanya itu, aku juga akan membantunya mencari memorinya."

Ya. Aku akan membantunya mencari memorinya. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri lagi saat aku telah mengetahui siapa pemuda yang sedang tidur di atas kursi sofa itu sebenarnya. Kisah cinta mereka tidak boleh seperti ini, aku tidak akan membiarkan kisah cinta mereka berakhir dengan tragis, kisah cinta mereka harus berakhir dengan happy ending.

**Tsubasa POV **

Aku berdiri menatap stasiun kichijoji yang penuh dengan orang itu bersama Natsume.

"Apakah kau mengingat sesuatu?" tanyaku sambil menatap Natsume.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku, sepertinya ini juga akan sia-sia, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Aku menarik turun topi yang kain yang kukenakan menutupi wajahku ambil menghela napas.

Aku melihat dia berjalan melihat sekeliling dan tiba-tiba matanya menatap gedung yang ada di seberang jalan.

"Ada apa, Natsume?"

"Itu…. itu…. " Ujarnya pelan sambil menatap gedung itu dengan tajam.

Aku menolehkan wajahku menatap gedung itu. Memangnya ada apa dengan gedung itu?

"Uh!" Seru Natsume tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat tangannya menyusuri rambutnya, wajahnya kelihatan penuh dengan kesakitan dan pucat.

"Ada apa, Natsume?" tanyaku kaget begitu melihatnya.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, reaksinya ini? Apakah dia telah mengingat sesuatu?

"NATSUME!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

Aku dan Natsume segera mengangkat wajah kami menatap sumber suara tersebut dan mata kami terbelalak karena terkejut. Aku melihat Rei Yukihira berdiri di seberang jalan itu sambil menatap kami dengan tajam.

"Cepat lari, Natsume." Ujarku sambil menarik tangan Natsume saat aku melihat Rei Yukihira berlari ke arah kami.

Mengapa Rei Yukihira bisa berada di sini? Oh iya, kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Jika Natsume mencari memorinya yang hilang, dia pasti mengunjungi stasiun kichijoji ini sebab di sini adalah tempat di mana dia mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan dia kehilangan ingatannya. Rei Yukihira pasti sadar akan hal ini, dia pasti telah menunggu Natsume di tempat ini.

Kami berdua berari dengan secepat yang kami bisa. Banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang di depan stasiun ini menyebabkan kami tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat, mataku tiba-tiba menangkap beberapa sosok pria berpakaian hitam yang berlari ke arah kami dari depan maupun samping.

Aku tahu siapa mereka. Bodyguard dari keluarga Hyuga. Aku tidak mungkin salah mengenal mereka. Aku segera mengangkat tanganku dan menarik turun topi yang ku gunakan untuk menutup wajahku. Aku tidak boleh ketahuan atau kami akan semakin sulit untuk bersembunyi ke depannya.

"Natsume, sini!" Ujarku sambil menariknya ke jalan-jalan kecil di samping kami. Aku sudah lama hidup di kota ini dan aku tahu seluk beluk jalan yang ada dengan baik, tidak mudah untuk memangkapku di kota ini.

Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mengikuti kami. Namun, setelah beberapa belokan jalan kecil yang kami lalui untuk membingungkan mereka, aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mengejar kami tidak terdengar lagi, mereka pasti telah kehilangan kami sekarang.

Aku berhenti berlari dan berusaha untuk mengatur napasku yang tidak beraturan, begitu juga dengan Natsume.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Natsume?"

"Siapa pria yang tadi mengejar kita bersama Rei-nii itu?" tanya Natsume sambil menatapku.

"Mereka adalah bodyguard keluarga Hyuga."

Mendengar jawabanku Natsume hanya tersenyum sinis "Sepertinya mereka akhirnya bergerak juga."

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun melihat senyumnya, senyumnya itu membuatku merasa betapa marah dan sedihnya dia karena ini semua jelas-jelas telah membuktikan kedua orang tuanya telah membuangnya dan tidak mengijinkannya bertemu dengan nona Mikan.

**Kaoru POV**

"Terima kasih untuk informasimu, Rei. Kabari aku lagi jika ada perkembangan selanjutnya." Ujarku mengakhiri pembicaraan dengannya melalui ponselnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ioran yang berada disampingku pelan.

"Rei menemukan Natsume di stasiun kichijoji, namun, dia berhasil melarikan diri dan Rei mengatakan dia tidak sendiri, dia bersama seorang pemuda yang kelihatanya lebih besar beberapa tahun darinya."

"Bersama seseorang? Siapa?"

"Rei tidak tahu, wajahnya sama sekali tidak kelihatan jelas karena dia menggunakan topi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Ioran. Aku yakin, Natsume pasti sedang mencari memorinya sekarang dan jika dia berhasil mengingat semua yang terjadi, dia past akan mencari Mikan, dia pasti akan menemuinya…." Ujarku pelan sambil memeluk Ioran dengan gemetar.

Aku sama sekali tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ingatan Natsume kembali. Saat dokter mengatakan dia akan kehilangan semua memorinya saat sadar akibat kepalanya yang terbentur dengan keras dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas dua tahun yang lalu, aku merasa itu bagaikan sebuah keajaiban. Aku merasa itu bagaikan sebuah jalan baru yang diberikan tuhan pada kami untuk menyelesaikan benang kusut yang saling terkait tidak karuan itu. Namun sekarang, aku tidak tahu harus apa lagi.

Ioran mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukanku "Tenanglah, Kaoru. Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap mata Ioran "Bagaimana jika ingatannya benar-benar kembali? Apa yang harus kita lakukan saat itu? Memberitahunya semuanya? Tidak, Ioran. Aku tidak mau memberitahu mereka, aku tidak berani membayangkan apa jadinya mereka jika mereka mengetahui kenyataan yang sesungguhnya itu."

Aku bisa melihat wajah sedih Ioran yang menatapku, dia kembali mengangkat tangannya dan memelukku. Dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi aku bisa merasakan kesedihan dan kebingungan yang kini memenuhi hatinya.

Aku membalas pelukannya dan aku merasakan air mata mengalir dari kedua bola mataku "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Ioran? Apa yang harus kita lakukan…."

"Serahkan padaku, Kaoru. Aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang." Ujar Ioran tiba-tiba mengejutkanku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku menatapnya dri dalam pelukannya "Apa maksudmu, Ioran?"

Ioran menatapku dengan lembut dan menghapus air mataku "Meski pun aku tahu ini akan sangat kejam dan tidak adil bagi Mikan. Kurasa inilah satu-satunya cara yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menghentikan usaha Natsume untuk menemui Mikan."

**Ioran POV**

Aku duduk di samping ranjang king size itu sambil menatap Mikan yang sedang tertidur. Melihat wajahnya, aku hanya bisa berpikir betapa miripnya dia dengan Yuka. Tidak, Mikan bahkan lebih cantik dari Yuka, putriku ini adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah ada di dunia ini.

Benar. Dia adalah putriku, dia adalah putriku walau kami sama sekali tidak punya hubungan darah sedikitpun.

Aku teringat dengan masa laluku, teringat dengan masa lalu bagaimana Mikan bisa menjadi putriku, teringat bagaimana Mikan bisa menjadi seorang Hyuga.

Itu semua bermula dari lima belas tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku dan Kaoru sangat terkejut begitu mendengar berita kematian Yuka dan Izumi. Kami sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menerima berita seperti itu setelah kami kehilangan petunjuk akan keberadaan mereka dalam jangka waktu tiga tahun atau lebih tepatnya sejak peristiwa itu.

Mereka hidup di sebuah kota kecil, di sebuah rumah kecil dengan bahagia bersama tiga orang anak. Saat kami menerima berita kematian mereka, kami segera berangkat ke kota itu. Namun, kami terlambat menerima berita kematian mereka. Saat kami tiba di kota itu, mereka telah dikebumikan dan anak mereka kecuali Mikan sudah tidak berada lagi di kota itu lagi.

Anak tertua mereka telah dititipkan di panti asuhan, sedangkan anak bungsu mereka diambil oleh ayah Izumi atau lebih tepatnya kakek mereka, Akira Yukihira. Yang tertinggal saat itu hanyalah Mikan yang juga akan dititipkan di panti asuhan. Alasan kenapa Mikan tidak dititipkan di panti asuhan yang sama dengan Rei adalah karena panti asuhannya saat itu sudah penuh, kerena itu Mikan tidak dititipkan di panti asuhan yang sama.

Aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Akira Yukihira hanya mengambil Yoichi seorang. Akira Yukihira memang bukan orang yang kaya, dia tidak akan mungkin bisa menghidupi tiga orang anak sekalian, aku bisa memakluminya jika dia tidak mau mengambil Rei sebab Rei sebenarnya sama sekali bukan seorang Yukihira. Di dalam darahnya sama sekali tidak mengalir darah Yukihira, dia sebenarnya adalah anak yang diadopsi oleh Yuka dan Izumi setelah mereka menikah. Namun, Mikan. Dia tidak seharusnya mengabaikan Mikan.

Namun, saat aku melihat Mikan, aku langsung mengerti alasan kenapa dia tidak mau mengambil dan mengabaikan Mikan. Dalam hidupnya, Akira Yukihira sangat membenci Yuka, dia sama sekali tidak pernah merestui pernikahan mereka berdua. Mikan mirip sekali dengan Yuka, melihat Mikan, Akira Yukihira pasti akan teringat dengan Yuka, teringat dengan wanita yang dibencinya, mengingatkannya kepada wanita yang merebut anak laki-lakinya darinya dan juga wanita yang menyebabkan kematian anaknya.

Yuka dan Izumi sebenaranya sama sekali bukan mati karena kecelakaan seperti yang kami katakan pada Mikan dan Natsume. Mereka bukan mati dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Pembunuhan, mereka berdua mati karena mereka berdua adalah korban dari pembunuhan yang telah direncanakan.

Aku dan Kaoru sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang kami dengar saat polisi memberitahu siapa pelaku pembunuhan itu, aku tidak pernah berpikir dia akan melakukan itu, dalam mimpiku yang terdalam pun aku tidak pernah berpikir dia akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Dan yang mengejutkan lagi adalah saat polisi mengatakan dia bunuh diri dengan menembak kepalanya setelah dia membunuh Yuka dan Izumi.

Kami mengadopsi Mikan menjadi putri kami dan berusaha mencari keberadaan Rei yang dititipkan di panti asuhan. Namun, tidak tahu mengapa, kami sama sekali tidak pernah berhasil menemukannya sampai akhirnya dia muncul di hadapan kami dengan sendirinya saat upacara pemakaman Natsume dua tahun yang lalu.

Mikan masih sangat kecil saat itu, dia baru berumur dua tahun dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun akan kejadian yang merengut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Kami berdua memutuskan untuk mengrahasiakan itu darinya, sebab itu adalah sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak perlu diketahuinya. Namun, mungkin alasan mengapa kami tidak pernah mau memberitahunya adalah karena kami takut dia kan membenci kami saat mengetahui siapa kami sebenarnya, mengetahui siapa sebenarnya pembunuh orang tuanya.

Mikan sangat cantik, hangat dan ceria, wajahnya adalah wajah Yuka, namun senyumnya adalah senyum Izumi, dia benar-benar perpaduan sempurna dari mereka berdua. Aku menyanyanginya, aku dan Kaoru sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya seperti anak kandung kami sendiri, kami melimpahinya dengan cinta dan melindunginya dengan segenap tenaga kami.

Kami membesarkannya bersama Natsume. Aku bisa melihat betapa akrabnya mereka berdua, mereka sering tidur bersama di kamar Natsume, makan bersama, bermain bersama dan walau kadang bertengkar, mereka akan segera berbaikan. Mereka bagaikan kembar siam yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipisahkan, aku dan Kaoru hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat keakraban mereka berdua, kami hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat cinta kakak-adik yang terjalin di antara mereka.

Namun, kami salah. Kami sama sekali tidak pernah menyadari bahwa cinta yang ada diantara mereka itu sama sekali bukan cinta antar kakak-adik dan saat kami sadar, semuanya telah terlambat, mereka berdua telah saling mencintai, mereka berdua telah saling mencintai dengan begitu dalam.

Itu salah. Mereka tidak boleh saling mencintai, mereka tidak boleh bersama, mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Cinta mereka itu salah, cinta mereka seharusnya adalah cinta antar kakak-adik bukan cinta antar sepasang kekasih.

Kami melakukan apapun yang bisa kami lakukan untuk memisahkan mereka. Namun, tidak ada gunanya cinta mereka bukan melemah, cinta mereka malah bertambah kuat dan dalam.

Lalu, kejadian itu terjadi, kecelakaan yang membuat Natsume kehilangan semua memorinya.

Kami memanfaatkan keadaan saat itu untuk memisahkan mereka. Dengan bantuan Rei, kami berhasil melakukannya dengan baik, semuanya berjalan dengan baik, kami bisa mengendalikan keadaan yang ada dengan sempurna.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengingat siapa Mikan sedangkan Mikan…..

Dia benar-benar mengira Natsume sudah mati dan terus menyalahkan dirinya. Aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak tahan melihat kondisinya yang seperti itu. Namun, aku tetap harus melakukannya, sebab ini adalah yang terbaik dan aku percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti, dia pasti akan melupakan Natsume.

Aku tahu, keadaan kami ini sebenarnya bagaikan berdiri di atas permukaan laut dengan permukaan es yang tipis sebagai pijakan, permukaan yang sewaktu-waktu akan hancur dengan mudah.

Kini permukaan es yang tipis itu sudah mulai retak, Natsume sudah mulai menyadari siapa dirinya dan jika Natsume mendapatkan memorinya kembali, keadaan pasti tidak akan bisa kami kendalikan lagi. Karena itu, aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan retakkan yang ada. Walau aku tahu ini tidak akan adil bagi Mikan. Tapi, aku melakukan ini untuk melindunginya dan Natsume, untuk melindungi kedua anakku yang berharga.

"MIkan… Mikan…." Panggilku sambil menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan.

Aku bisa melihat dia membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan pelan.

"Otou-san...," panggilnya pelan saat melihatku "Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin ku bahas bersamamu, Mikan."

Mikan mengangkat wajahnya menatapku dengan penuh pertanyaan. Aku tahu apa yang akan ku katakan padanya pasti akan sangat mengejutkannya.

"Mikan, ada yang harus ku katakan padamu. Mungkin ini akan sangat mengejutkanmu, karena itu aku mohon kau untuk tetap tenang saat mendengarnya."

Aku bisa melihat wajah kebingungan di wajahnya yang menatapku. Aku menarik napas dan berkata "Aku ingin menunangkanmu dengan Kaname."

Aku bisa melihat mata Mikan terbelalak karena terkejut saat mendengar ucapanku "Ke… Kenapa? Aku tidak mau, Otou-san… Aku tidak mau…"

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku menyentuh pundaknya "Tenanglah, Mikan. Aku tahu ini sangat mengejutkanmu. Namun, bisakah kau mendengar penjelasanku dulu."

Wajah Mikan terlihat ragu. Namun, akhirnya dia mengangguk kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya sejak kematian Natsume, banyak mitra perusahaan kita yang memutuskan kerja samanya. Mereka berpikir perusahaan kita sama sekali tidak memiliki pewaris di masa depan lagi, mereka semua berpikir kau sama sekali tidak akan mampu mengwarisi perusahaan Hyuga, terlebih lagi, banyak mitra perusahaan kita yang telah mengetahui bahwa kau sebenarnya sama sekali bukan putri kandungku. Mereka sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayai perusahaan kita lagi, karena itu saham perusahaan kita terus turun dalam dua tahun ini."

Mikan sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya diam menatapku.

"Perusahaan kita sekarang sebenarnya berada di dalam ujung tanduk. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membiarkan perusahaan kita bangkrut, bagaimana nasib para karyawan yang ada jika perusahaan kita bangkrut? Aku sama sekali tidak berani membayangkannya. Karena itu, saat aku melihat Kaname, aku menemukan cara terbaik untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan kita. Kaname adalah anak dari keluarga Sono yang sangat terhormat. Jika dia menikah denganmu yang meupakan pewaris perusahaan, kepercayaan terhadap perusahaan kita pasti akan kembali, saham perusahaan kita pasti akan naik kembali, perusahaan kita pasti akan selamat. Aku tahu dia mencintaimu, aku yakin dia pasti dapat menjagamu dengan baik, Mikan. "

Aku menutup mataku dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa bersalah yang mulai menyerangku. Aku harus melakukan ini, jika Natsume mendengar Mikan bertunangan dengan Kaname, kepercayaannya pada Mikan pasti akan goyah, dan dengan memanipulasi media yang ada di luar, kami pasti dapat membuatnya mengira Mikan telah melupakannya, dengan begitu dia tidak akan mungkin berusaha untuk menemuinya lagi.

"Karena itu, mau kah kau mempertimbangkan permohonanku ini, Mikan?" tanyaku pelan sambil menatapnya.

Aku tahu, Mikan pasti akan percaya dengan kebohongan yang ku katakan ini. Dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui kondisi dunia sekarang ini, dia terus mengurung dirinya di kamar ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Dengan hatinya yang baik, aku tahu dia pasti akan mempertimbangkan permohonanku ini. Tidak. Dia pasti akan menerima permohonanku ini. Aku telah menekan secara halus padanya akan Natsume, perusahaan, karyawan yang ada dan kenyataan dia yang sesungguhnya bukan anak kandungku. Aku sebenarnya benci melakukan ini. Namun, aku harus melakukannya. Jika dia menolaknya, aku harus melakukan sesuatu lagi, aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya menyetujuinya.

Aku bisa melihat wajah kebingungan Mikan. Dia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku itu, pikirannya sekarang pasti sangat kacau sekarang.

"Kau sama sekali tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang," ujarku tenang sambil bangkit dari tempatku duduk dan mencium keningnya "Pikirkan lah baik-baik…"

Aku mengela napas dan membalikkan badanku berjalan keluar dari kamar ini dengan pelan. Saat aku akan membuka pintu kamar aku mendengar Mikan memanggilku.

"Otou-san…."

Aku membalikkan wajahku menatapnya begitu mendengar panggilannya.

"Aku… Aku… aku bersedia, aku akan bertunangan dengan Kaname-kun…."

* * *

><p>Update! akhirnya update! apakah banyak yang membenci Kaname dan Ioran sekarang? jujur saja mungkin yang paling ooc di sini adalah Kaname ya? dan untuk Yoichi dan Aoi tidak tahu mengapa aku suka sekali dengan pasangan ini^^, menurutku mereka pasangan yang manis sekali ( walau dalam manga gakuen alice aku merasa itu tidak mungkin, mengingat usia mereka yang berbeda begitu jauh ) seperti biasa aku minta pendapat kalian untuk chapter ini! review ya!<p>

**S2 Hyuuga Clix Clox** : ha...ha...ha... maaf, aku salah menpost lagi gara2 aku sering menpost fic pada tengah malam saat mata tinggal 2 watt -_-" . ya Hotaru memihak Kaoru dan Ioran sebab mereka merasa itu adalah ang paling benar, dan mengapa mereka berpikir begitu, tunggu chapter 15 ya^^

**Valcross** : aku juga suka sekali denganAoi dan Yoichi ^^ untuk jawabannya aku sudah mulai memberkan hint pada chapter ini tentang apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi. Apakah kau bisa menebaknya? ^^ tenang aku akan segera menjawabnya kok, di chapter 15, aku janji.^^

**Kuroichibhineko** : tenang saja Tsubasa gak bakal jadi penghiaknat kok ^^, kalau Tsubasa juga jadi penghianat, Natsume bakal sangat kasihan ong (ha..ha..ha..). Sebenarnya aku lebih suka NatsumexTsubasa dari pada NatsumexRuka loh!

**Rurippe No Kimi** : hebat dong kalau u suka mafia karena bagiku itu benar-benar musuh sejati ku dulu.^^ kayaknya kau bakal lebih membenci Ioran d chapter ini deh ^^ tunggu sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi aku akan menjawab pertanyaan yang menjadi raasia di fic ini ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel of "A Piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

_.  
><em>

.

.

**DISCLAIMER** : GAKUEN ALICE BELONG TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA

* * *

><p><strong>Kaname POV<strong>

Jika aku sedang bermimpi sekarang, tolong jangan bangunkan aku, biarkan aku bermimpi saja.

"Apakah kau setuju, Kaname?" tanya Ioran-jiisan yang duduk di depanku.

Aku segera menangguk kepalaku. Benarkah ini bukan mimpi? Apakah yang barusan ku dengar dari Ioran-jiisan itu kenyataan? Dia akan menunangkan aku dengan Mikan-chan?

Aku menatap Ioran-jiisan, Kaoru-san, Ruka-senpai, Hotaru dan Aoi-chan yang ada di ruangan ini dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Bagus sekali, Kaname-kun." Senyum Kaoru-san yang duduk di samping Ioran-jiisan.

"Kaname, sebelum kau bertunangan dengan Mikan, aku ingin kau tahu. Meski Mikan setuju untuk bertunangan denganmu, dia melakuka…" Ujar Ioran-jiisan pelan, namun sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, aku telah memotongnya.

"Aku tahu, Ioran-jiisan. Aku tahu itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku pasti akan membuatnya melupakan dia."

"Akan ku ingat kata-katamu itu," ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba sambil menatapku dengan tajam "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau membuatnya menderita."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Hotaru itu, aku tahu dia serius, aku tahu dia sangat menyayangi Mikan-chan, baginya Mikan-chan adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga.

"Hotaru, percayalah pada Kaname. Dia tidak mungkin membuat Mikan menderita." Ujar Ruka-senpai yang berada di sampingnya sambil tersenyum.

"Benar, Hotaru-nee." Tambah Aoi-chan sambil tersenyum.

Aku senang sekali mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan. Mereka percaya padaku, mereka mempercayakan Mikan padaku.

Aku segera berdiri dari tempat dudukku, sambil menatap mereka semua, aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan berkata "Aku, Kaname Sono bersumpah pada kalian semua yang ada di sini. Aku pasti akan membuat Mikan melupakan dia, aku pasti akan membuatnya mencintaiku. Aku akan mencintainya, aku akan menjaganya dan membahagiakannya seumur hidupnya."

Aku bisa melihat Ioran-jiisan, Koaru-san, Ruka-senpai, Aoi-chan tersenyum, sedangkan Hotaru yang berwajah tanpa ekspresi hanya berkata "Aku tidak perlu sumpahmu itu, jaga dia baik-baik."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hotaru itu "Terima kasih, Hotaru dan juga semuanya karena telah mempercayaiku."

"Kau sama sekali tidak perlu berterima kasih, Kaname-kun." Tawa Kaoru-san.

"Kalau kau sudah setuju, aku akan segera mengabari keluargamu," senyum Ioran-jiisan "Oh iya, Kaname! Mikan ingin bertemu denganmu, sepertinya ada yang ingin dibicarakannya padamu."

**Mikan POV**

Aku duduk di atas ranjang king size itu menatap hujan gerimis yang turun dari langit melalui jendela kamar ini.

Hujan.

Cuaca ini mirip sekali dengan suasana hatiku sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada matahari yang hangat lagi, matahariku telah menghilang dua tahun yang lalu, yang ada sekarang hanyalah kegelapan dan juga kedinginan.

Aku menutup mata dan mengingat permohonan otou-san padaku. Aku menyanggupinya, aku telah menyanggupi permohonannya untuk bertunangan dengan Kaname-kun. Saat aku mendengar kondisi perusahaan otou-san sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak mungkin menolaknya. Kondisi ini terjadi gara-gara aku, gara-gara Natsume mati untuk melindungiku. Jika aku membiarkan perusahaan bangkrut, ada berapa banyak orang yang akan kehilangan perkerjaannya? Ada berapa banyak orang yang akan menderita? Dan juga betapa sedihnya otou-san dan Okaa-san nanti? Perusahaan ini adalah hasil jerih payah mereka, perusahaan ini pasti sudah bagaikan anak mereka yang satu lagi. Aku telah menyebabkan mereka kehilangan Natsume, anak kandung mereka, aku tidak mungkin menyebabkan mereka kehilangan perusahaan ini lagi.

Akulah penyebab semua ini, mengapa bukan aku saja yang mati saat itu? Mengapa harus Natsume yang mati? Jika dia masih hidup semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi, ini semua pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Aku tahu, aku menangis lagi, aku bisa merasakan air mataku mengalir menuruni pipiku lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak mau bertunangan dengan Kaname-kun. Namun, aku tidak boleh egois untuk ini, bagaimanapun juga aku harus menyetujuinya, karena itu, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan pada Kaname-kun.

Aku mendengar pintu kamar ini terbuka. Aku segera mengangkat tanganku menghapus air mataku dan menolehkan wajahku menghadap pintu kamar yang terbuka itu.

"Selamat pagi, Mikan-chan." Senyum Kaname-kun.

"Selamat pagi, Kaname-kun." Balasku.

Kaname-kun berjalan mendekatiku dan duduk di sampingku. Dia menatapku dengan lembut, dari pandangan matanya, aku tahu, otou-san pasti telah memberitahunya.

"Kaname-kun, ada yang ingin ku kata…"

"Tentang pertunangan kita, bukan?" potongnya cepat.

Aku menangguk kepalaku.

Aku bisa melihat senyum di wajahnya semakin melebar "Tenanglah, Mikan-chan. Aku berjanji padamu, aku pasti akan menjagamu dengan baik, aku pasti akan membahgiakanmu, aku pasti akan memberikanmu semua cinta yang ku mili.."

"Kaname-kun!" ujarku sambil menutup mulutnya "Kau sama sekali tidak perlu berjanji seperti itu, kau sama sekali tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

Aku tahu, apa yang aku katakan pasti akan melukainya, aku sekarang hanya memanfaatkannya dan Kaname-kun sama sekali tidak pantas ku perlakukan seperti itu, dia adalah orang yang sangat baik, dia seharusnya bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis yang benar-benar bisa mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Aku ingin kau tahu, Kaname-kun. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, kau boleh mencintai orang lain, aku tidak akan melarangmu.."

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu, Mikan-chan?" tanya Kaname-kun dengan nada tinggi.

"Karena… Karena… Aku tidak ingin memanfaatkanmu, Kaname-kun. Aku setuju dengan pertunangan ini karena…"

"Berikan aku kesempatan, Mikan-chan!" ujar Kaname-kun memotong ucapanku "Berikan aku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu dan juga berikan kesempatan pada dirimu untuk mencintaiku…"

Memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk mencintaiku? Memberikan kesempatan bagi diriku sendiri untuk mencintainya? Bisakah aku melakukan itu?

Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah dapat melakukan itu. Tidak peduli apa yang ku lakukan, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa melakukan itu. Aku hanya mencintai Natsume seorang saja, sejak dia meninggal dua tahun yang lalu, hatiku telah ikut bersamanya, dia telah membawa hatiku pergi bersamanya. Karena itu, aku tidak mungkin bisa mencintai orang lain lagi seumur hidupku.

**Yoichi POV**

Aku menatap Aoi yang tersenyum dengan penuh kebahagiaan sambil menyantap makan siangnya.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau terus tersenyum seperti orang bodoh?" tanyaku.

Aoi mengangkat wajahnya menatapku "Aku sedang sangat gembira, Yoichi-kun. Onee-chan akhirnya bisa melangkah ke depan, dia akan bertunangan dengan Kaname-nii. Pesta pertunangan mereka akan diadakan di mansion Hyuga dua hari lagi, kau harus datang ke pesta itu ya?"

Aku hanya bisa diam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Aoi.

Kakaknya bertunangan? Aku telah mendengar semua ceritanya mengenai apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya? Menurutku itu sangat tragis, kehilangan orang yang paling kau cintai di depan matamu sendiri gara-gara melindungimu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa menderita dan sakitnya itu. Kini dia akan bertunangan, dia akan bertunangan dengan seorang yang dipanggil Aoi Kaname-nii, putra dari pemilik rumah sakit besar Sono.

Kurasa aku sudah mulai mengerti sekarang, kenapa orang tua Aoi atau lebih tepatnya paman dan bibi Aoi tidak merestui hubungan kedua kakaknya itu walau mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah sedikitpun. Itu pasti karena mereka ingin memaanfaatkan putri angkat mereka itu untuk memperluas kekuasaan dan kekayaan mereka, pernikahan politik. Kurasa Aoi juga akan mengalami nasib seperti itu jika dia terus berada di keluarga Hyuga.

Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Aoi mengalami nasib seperti kakaknya, aku tidak akan membiarkan Aoi mengalami nasib seperti it...

Aku mengangkat tanganku memukul kepalaku. Mengapa aku berpikir seperti itu? Bersama siapa Aoi kelak, sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku, Aku bisa berpikir seperti itu pasti disebabkan karena nama dari putra keluarga Hyuga yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu adalah Natsume, nama yang sama dengan Natsume-nii. Ya. pasti karena itu, tidak salah lagi.

"Kenapa kau selalu memukul kepalamu tiba-tiba tanpa sebab, Yoichi-kun?" tanya Aoi sambil menatapku dengan heran.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabku.

Bagus sekali Yoichi yukihira, dia pasti tidak meragukanmu sebagai cowok yang aneh sekarang.

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak aku menolongnya dan kami sudah menjadi teman yang menurutku, cukup akrab. Aku telah menjelaskan padanya alasan keberadaanku di kota ini. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan padanya nama dari Onii-chan adalah Natsume dan dia memiliki wajah yang mirip sekali dengannya, dia pasti tidak akan mempercayai dan akan merasa aku sedang mempermainkannya jika ku katakan.

Kami selalu makan siang bersama sejak kami bertemu. Dia sangat senang dengan ruinitas itu karena dia sama sekali tidak perlu makan siang sendirian lagi. Dan aku sendiri, tidak tahu kenapa, aku merasa itu bukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan atau membosankan. Ku akui, aku merasa sangat nyaman saat bersamanya.

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan, onii-chan mu?" tanya Aoi tiba-tiba.

"Belum." Jawabku singkat.

"Begitu ya? Baguslah." Senyumnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ka… Karena dengan begitu aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu besok.." Ujarnya pelan dengan wajah yang merah padam.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, aku merasa hatiku berdebar dengan sangat cepat saat mendengar ucapannya itu, apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa hatiku tiba-tiba berdetak dengan begitu cepat? Kenapa aku merasa bahagia sekali mendengar ucapannya itu?

**Aoi POV**

Aku berjalan dengan gembira menuju kamarku. Aku gembira karena aku merasa akhir-akhir ini hal-hal baik mulai terjadi di sekelilingku, Mikan-nee akhirnya bisa melangkah ke depan, dia akan bertunangan dengan Kaname-nii dengan arti lain, Kaname-nii akan benar-benar menjadi onii-chanku kelak. Namun, yang paling penting adalah Yoichi-kun masih akan berada di kota ini, aku masih akan bertemu dengannya.

Saat aku melewati kamar tidur Mikan-nee yang terletak di samping kamarku, aku berhenti. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah masuk ke kamar ini, kamar ini sama sekali tidak pernah digunakan Mikan-nee lagi sejak dua tahun yang lalu, dia hanya menggunakan kamar Natsume-nii yang terletak di samping kamar ini.

Aku menatap sekelilingku, tidak ada orang. Aku tersenyum sambil membuka pintu kamar itu dan menyelinap ke dalam. Aku membuka lampu dan mengamati kamar ini dengan penuh kagum, kamar ini sangat indah dengan perpaduan dinding dan perabotan berwarna pink dan putih, kamar yang sangat berciri khas cewek.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang menuju kamar ini dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku segera mematikan lampu dan berlari untuk bersembunyi di balik lemari baju di samping meja belajar.

Kenapa aku bersembunyi di sini? Aku tidak seharusnya bersembunyi di sini? Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan? Apa sih yang aku takutkan?

Aku bisa mendengar suara pintu kamar ini terbuka dan aku bisa melihat lampu kamar ini dinyalakan melalui lubang di lemari baju tempatku bersembunyi. Mataku terbelalak karena terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamar ini.

Mikan-nee.

Mikan-nee keluar dari kamar Natsume-nii? Aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang kul ihat, aku terus bersembunyi mengamatinya, dia berjalan mendekati meja belajar yang ada di samping lemari baju tempat ku bersembunyi. Aku hanya bisa berusaha menahan napasku dan berharap dia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

Aku melihat dia membuka laci meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Dengan pelan dia membuka tutup kotak itu dan mengeluarkan sehelai foto.

"Natsume…," ujarnya pelan "Apakah kau mebenciku sekarang? Apakah kau membenciku karena aku bersedia bertunangan dengan Kaname-kun?"

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas air matanya yang mengalir membasahi pipinya saat dia menyebut nama Natsume-nii.

"Aku bertunangan dengan Kaname-kun demi perusahaan otou-san. Perusahaan itu adalah jerih payah beliau, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membiarkannya bangkrut. Jika perusahaan otou-san bangkrut, ada berapa banyak karyawan yang akan kehilangan perkerjaannya, karena itu, maafkan aku… Maafkan aku, aku harus bertunangan dengan Kaname-kun.."

Aku melihat Mikan-nee megeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam kotak itu, dia menatap kertas itu dan tertawa pelan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir menuruni pipinya "Natsume…. Masih ingatkah kau dengan surat-surat ini? Balasan dari surat-surat yang kau kirimkan padaku saat otou-san dan okaa-san melarang kita bertemu, surat yang kita gunakan untuk berkomunikasi melalui burung merpati milik Ruka-pyon. Surat di tanganku sekarang ini adalah surat pertama yang kau tulis dan titipkan pada Hotaru, di sini tertulis "_Walau apapun yang terjadi, perasaanku padamu takkan berubah sampai kapanpun_ ". Sepertinya aku belum pernah memberitahumu ya, aku juga sama denganmu, walau apapun yang terjadi, perasaanku padamu takkan berubah sampai kapanpun."

"Tahukah kau, ini adalah hartaku, ini semua adalah hartaku yang tidak tergantikan dalam hidupku. Kau harus tahu, Natsume, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu, aku hanya akan mencintaimu seorang saja… Selalu dan selamanya….." Tambahnya pelan sambil memeluk foto serta kertas itu dan menangis terisak-isak.

Melihat keadaan Mikan-nee itu, aku merasakan dadaku sangat sakit, cinta Mikan-nee pada Natsume-nii yang telah meninggal itu benar-benar sangat tragis, cintanya pada Natsume-nii benar-benar sangat besar dan dalam, bisakah Kaname-nii membuat Mikan-nee melupakan Natsume-nii? Bisakah Kaname-nii membuat Mikan-nee mencintainya?

Kaname-nii yakin sekali dia bisa melakukan itu. Namun, melihat Mikan-nee sekarang, tidak tahu mengapa, aku merasa itu tidak mungkin, Mikan-nee tidak mungkin bisa mencintai Kaname-nii, cintanya seumur hidup telah diberikan kepada Natsume-nii dan saat Natsume-nii meninggal, dia telah membawa semua cintanya itu pergi bersamanya.

Mikan-nee melepaskan foto serta kertas yang dipeluknya tadi dan menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata coklat madunya yang penuh air mata. Dia mengangkat foto yang ada ditangannya dan menciumnya dengan lembut "Saat kita bertemu lagi nanti, peluk aku dengan erat dan jangan pernah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi ya, Natsume…"

Air mataku mengalir turun membasahi pipiku saat melihat Mikan-nee. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, aku merasa sangat sedih melihatnya, cinta mereka itu sangat menyedihkan, cintanya hanya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa sangat sakit di dadanya.

Mikan-nee meletakkan foto dan kertas ditangannya itu kembali ke dalam kotak itu, dia menutup tutup kotak itu dengan pelan dan mengembalikannya ke dalam laci meja belajarnya.

"Sampai ketemu, Natsume…." Ujarnya pelan dan berjalan keluar dari kamar ini.

Sepeninggalan Mikan-nee, aku segera keluar dari tempatku bersembunyi. Aku berjalan mendekati meja belajar itu dan membuka lacinya, mataku menatap kotak yang tadi di keluarkan Mikan-nee, dengan pelan aku mengeluarkannya dan membuka tutupnya, mataku menatap sehelai foto seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna merah.

Natsume-nii.

Ini adalah foto Natsume-nii, tidak salah lagi, ini adalah foto Natsume-nii sebab dia mirip sekali denganku dan okaa-san.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat foto Natsume-nii. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat fotonya selama ini, sebab saat aku mulai tinggal di mansion ini, otou-san dan okaa-san telah melenyapkan semua barang dan juga fotonya. Aku hanya mendengar cerita dari orang di sekelilingku yang mengatakan bahwa kami sangat mirip dan setelah aku melihat fotonya ini, aku mengakui, kami memang sangat mirip.

**Tsubasa POV**

"TSUBASA! BUKA PINTUMU SEKARANG!" teriak Misaki sambil mengedor pintu apertementku di pagi-pagi buta.

"Ada apa, Misaki? Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan aku tidur satu jam lagi?" tanyaku sambil membuka pintu itu dengan mata yang masih sangat ngantuk.

"Sekarang bukan waktu untuk itu, Tsubasa. Lihat ini!" ujarnya sambil menyerahkan koran padaku.

Aku mengucek mataku dan melihat koran yang disedorkannya. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat headline koran tersebut.

"_PERTUNANGAN PUTRI PEWARIS PERUSAHAAN RAKSASA HYUGA DAN PUTRA PEWARIS RUMAH SAKIT BESAR SONO"_

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanyaku sambil menatap Misaki, rasa ngantuk yang menyerangku kini sudah menghilang entah ke mana saat aku melihat headline koran itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" tanya Misaki kembali dengan kesal.

Aku membaca apa yang ditulis di koran itu dengan sesakma.

_Mikan Hyuga yang merupakan pewaris dari perusahaan raksasa Hyuga akan bertunangan dengan Kaname Sono yang merupakan pewaris dari rumah sakit besar Sono. Ioran Hyuga mengumumkan pertunangan ini dengan gembira dan mengatakan pertunangan ini sama sekali bukan pertunangan demi perusahana, dia mengatakan bahwa mereka bertunangan tanpa paksaan dari orang tua mereka, mereka berdua telah saling mengenal sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku Midle school. Pesta pertunangan mereka akan diadakan dua hari mendatang di mansion Hyuga. Pesta pertunanngan ini tidak diragukan lagi akan menjadi pesta pertunangan terbesar di ab..._

"Tidak mungkin…. Ini tidak mungkin. Nona Mikan tidak mungkin bersedia bertunangan dengan Kaname Sono…" Ujarku pelan sambil menatap Misaki dengan wajah pucat.

Apa yang terjadi dengan nona Mikan? Bertunangan tanpa paksaan? Itu tidak mungkin, aku memang tidak berkerja lagi pada keluarga Hyuga sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu, namun aku sama sekali tidak pernah berhenti mencari informasi mengenai nona Mikan, aku tahu, dia masih terus mengurung diri di kamar itu sampai saat ini.

"Bagaimana kita memberitahu Natsume-senpai berita ini, Tsubasa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Misaki itu, aku mematung. Apa yang dikatakan Misaki benar, bagaimana kami memberitahu Natsume berita ini? Apa yang akan dilakukannya jika dia mengetahuinya?

**Hotaru POV**

Aku menatap Mikan dan Kaname yang sedang meghadapi reporter dan wartawan yang mewawancarai mereka dengan tenang.

"Berapa lama kalian telah saling mengenal?" tanya salah satu repoter.

"Tiga tahun." Jawab Kaname sambil tersenyum.

"Apakkah artinya kalian berdua telah berhubungan selama tiga tahun?"

Mikan menggeleng kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil "Tidak. Kami baru berhubungan selama dua tahun."

Aku hanya bisa menatap Mikan dengan perasaan bersalah. Kami semua telah menipunya, kami telah menipunya dan memaksa dirinya untuk bertunangan dengan Kaname. Ioran-jiisan benar, Mikan bersedia bertunangan dengan Kaname, dia bersedia menipu semua orang di dunia, bersikap seolah-olah dia bahagia dan telah berhubungan dengan Kaname selama dua tahun demi perusahaan keluarganya. Aku sama sekali tidak berani membayangkan betapa sedihnya dirinya dibalik senyum kecilnya itu.

Aku sebenarnya kurang setuju dengan apa rencana yang dijalankan Ioran-jiisan dan Kaoru-san ini. Namun, mereka juga benar, hanya inilah satu-satunya cara yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membuat Natsume berhenti untuk mencari ingatannya dan menemui Mikan. Jika dia melihat Mikan telah sangat bahagia sekarang, dia pasti akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari ingatannya kembali, dia pasti akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Mikan.

Kaname adalah satu-satunya pilihan terbaik untuk Mikan di dunia ini, aku bisa mempercayai Mikan padanya karena aku yakin dia bisa membahagiakan dan mencintainya seumur hidupnya. Dia pasti bisa membuat Mikan melupakan Natsume.

Wawancara ini akan disiarkan ke seluruh stasiun tv dan dimuat di setiap Koran serta majalah di negara ini. Aku yakin sekali, Natsume pasti akan melihatnya, dia pasti akan mengetahui pertuanangan ini.

"Pertanyaan terakhir, nona Hyuga, apakah anda mencintai tuan muda Sono?" tanya seorang repoter tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum

Aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut Mikan saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Apakah aku mencintai Kaname-kun?" tanya Mikan kembali sambil menatap repoter itu.

"Benar. Apakah anda mencintainya?"

Aku, Ioran-jiisan, Kaoru-san, Ruka, Kaname dan juga Aoi yang berada di ruangan ini merasa sangat takut, kami sama sekali tidak menyangka repoter itu akan bertanya seperti ini, jika Mikan menjawab tidak, maka apa yang kami lakukan akan sia-sia.

Aku melihat Mikan menutup matanya dan sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang cantik, senyum yang sudah lama sekali tidak pernah ku lihat "Kalian bertanya apakah aku mencintai dia… Jawabanku adalah iya. Aku mencintainya, aku mencintainya melebihi apapun di dunia ini, selalu dan selamanya…."

Aku, Ioran-jiisan, Kaoru-san, Ruka, Kaname dan Aoi hanya bisa bernapas lega mendengar jawabannya itu. Aku juga bisa melihat wajah puas para repoter dan wartawan saat mendengar jawabannya. Namun, aku tahu, jawaban Mikan tadi sama sekali bukan kebohongan, sebab yang dipikirkan Mikan saat menutup mata dan menjawab pertanyaan itu adalah Natsume, yang dimaksudnya dengan dia adalah Natsume, bukan Kaname.

**Tsubasa POV**

"_Kalian bertanya apakah aku mencintai dia… Jawabanku adalah iya. Aku mencintainya, aku mencintainya melebihi apapun di dunia ini, selalu dan selamanya…."_

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi saat mendengar jawaban dan melihat senyum nona Mikan melalui berita di tv. Apakah itu benar-benar nona Mikan? Apakah yang dikatakannya barusan benar?

Aku dan Misaki menolehkan wajahku menatap Natsume yang duduk di sampingku dengan pelan. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut, kebingungan dan juga kesedihan di wajahnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyannya pelan.

Aku dan Misaki sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya itu, kami hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Siapa yang harus ku percayai sekarang? Yang mana yang merupakan kebohongan? Yang mana yang merupakan kenyataan? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu lagi?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap kami.

Aku tetap diam saat mendengar pertanyaannya itu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Natsume berjalan dengan pelan ke depan tv, dia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh wajah Mikan yang tersiar di dalam tv itu "Dia kelihatan begitu bahagia dan mencintai tunangannya sekarang, apakah aku masih boleh muncul di hadapannya?"

"Natsume Hyuga! Jangan menyerah seperti itu, kau harus menemuinya, kau harus memberitahunya kenyataan bahwa kau masih hidup." Ujar Misaki tiba-tiba.

Aku dan Natsume membalikkan wajah kami menatap MIsaki, aku bisa melihat wajah kesalnya dengan jelas.

"Kau sama sekali tidak boleh menyerah seperti itu, kau harus bertemu dengannya, Natsume-senpai."

"Bagaimana jika kemunculanku ini menghancurkan kebahagiannya? Bagaimana jika dia telah melupakan Natsume Hyuga? Bagaimana jika dia telah melangkah ke depan dan mencintai tunangannya sekarang…"

Aku tahu, nona Mikan bukan orang yang bisa berbohong, jika dia sedang berbohong, semuanya akan terlihat dengan mudah dari wajahnya. Wajahnya saat menjawab pertanyaan repoter itu sama sekali bukan kebohongan, dia sama sekali tidak berbohong, dia benar-benar telah mencintai Kaname Sono, tunangannya sekarang. Apa yang barusan dikatakan Natsume benar, jika dia mengetahuinya masih hidup sedangkan dia telah mencintai Kaname Sono, maka sistuasi akan menjadi semakin buruk, bagi Natsume, nona Mikan, maupun Kaname Sono.

**Rei POV**

"Rei, kau tidak keberatan dengan apa yang kami lakukan, bukan?" tanya Kaoru dari balik ponselku.

Aku sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

"Kau harus tahu, inilah satu-satunya jalan terbaik yang bisa kami lakukan untuk menghentikan Natsume."

"Apakah kalian yakin?"

"Kami cukup yakin, Rei. Kamilah yang membesarkannya, kami telah melihatnya tumbuh besar selama enam belas tahun dengan mata kami sendiri, kami tahu sikapnya dengan baik, jika dia melihat Mikan telah bahagia, dia pasti tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapannya meski memorinya kembali, dia pasti akan mengurung niatnya itu."

"Jika kalian tahu sikapnya dengan baik, kenapa kalian tidak menyadari cinta yang tumbuh di dalam hatinya sejak kecil sampai semuanya telah terlambat?" tanyaku dengan tajam.

Kaoru terdiam begitu mendengar pertanyaanku itu.

"Bagaimana jika Natsume tetap berniat bertemu Mikan? Menurut kalian, bagaimana perasaannya saat mendengar berita ini? Menurut kalian berapa lama kebohongan ini bisa berta.."

"Kami tahu itu, Rei!" ujar Kaoru setengah berteriak mengejutkanku "Kami tahu itu… Karena itu, kami akan membuat kebohongan ini menjadi kenyataan. Kaname adalah pemuda yang sangat baik, dia pasti dapat membuat Mikan melupakan Natsume dan membahagiakannya. Sedangkan untuk Natsume… Ini semua pasti akan sangat menyakitkan, tapi kami melakukan ini demi mereka berdua.."

Aku terdiam mendengar jawabannya. Aku tahu, apa yang dikatakannya benar, apa yang dilakukan mereka sebenarnya sama sekali tidak salah, demi melindungi mereka berdua, walau artinya kami harus melukai mereka berdua.

Aku menghela napas "Aku ingin kalian memperketat pesta pertunangan Mikan itu, sebab tetap saja ada kemungkinan Natsume akan menyelinap ke dalam pesta itu. Jangan biarkan mereka bertemu lagi."

"Kami mengerti, Rei."

"Satu lagi, bisakah kalian memberikanku undangan pertunangan Mikan. Aku ingin hadir di pesta pertunangannya, aku ingin melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya…"

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Rei?" tanya Kaoru terkejut.

"Setelah menemukan Natsume, kami akan langsung pergi ke amerika, akan ku pastikan kami tidak akan pernah menginjak negara ini lagi, akan ku pastikan kami tidak akan mendengar berita mengenai Mikan maupun keluarga Hyuga lagi."

**Yoichi POV**

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku sambil menatap Aoi yang berjalan di sampingku dengan tenang, walau sebenarnya hatiku sangat khawatir sebab dia kelihatan sangat bingung dan juga sedih.

Aoi mengangkat wajahnya menatapku dan tersenyum kecil "Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih kau sudah bersedia menemaniku mengantarkan undangan pesta pertunangan onee-chan."

"Tidak masalah." Balasku singkat.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan aku tetap bisa melihat ekspresi bingung dan sedih di wajahnya.

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kemarin dia masih kelihatan begitu bahagia karena pertunangan kakaknya, dia bahkan memaksaku menemaninya mengantarkan undangan pesta tersebut kepada kenalannya, yang mana ku penuhi karena aku juga bisa sekalian mengelilingi kota ini mencari Natsume-nii.

"Masih banyakkah undangan yang tersisa?" tanyaku lagi berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari masalah yang membuatnya bingung dan sedih.

"Hanya tinggal Tsubasa-nii dan Misaki-nee saja. Kurasa undangan untuk Misaki-nee, kita bisa menitipkannya pada Tsubasa-nii."

"Baiklah."

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu Tsubasa-nii, dia adalah orang yang sangat baik dan humoris. Aku sangat menyukainya, kau pasti juga akan menyukainnya, Yoichi-kun." Senyum Aoi sambil menatapku.

Mendengar ucapan Aoi itu, hatiku tiba-tiba hatiku merasa sangat sakit, kecewa, sedih dan sekaligus marah. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan menatap Aoi dengan tajam. Apakah ekspresi bingung dan sedih di wajahnya itu karena dia tidak ingin menemui cowok itu karena cowok itu telah menolaknya?

"Ada apa, Yoichi-kun?" tanya Aoi bingung.

"Siapa sebenarnya Tsubasa-nii yang kau sebutkan itu?" tanyaku dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku yang tajam.

Aoi menatapku dengan heran dan tersenyum "Tsubasa-kun? Dia adalah mantan bodyguard onee-chan, dia adalah teman pertamaku di mansion Hyuga saat aku diadopsi otou-san dan okaa-san. Dia sudah bagaikan onii-chan bagiku."

"Benarkah begitu? Kau terlihat sangat sedih dan binggung sejak tadi. Ku pikir kau jadi seperti itu karena akan bertemu dengan Tsubasa-nii itu."

Aoi menangguk kepalanya dengan senyum yang masih terlukis di wajahnya dengan pelan sambil menatapku.

Aku mengela napas dan tidak tahu mengapa, hatiku terasa sangat lega. Dia hanya menanggap Tsubasa-nii itu sebagai onii-chan, tidak lebih dari itu. Jika Aoi menaggap cowok itu lebih dari seorang onii-chan, maka aku tidak akan membiarkan cowok itu begitu saja. Jika ternyata Aoi menyukainya, maka akan kupastikan Aoi akan melupakan cowok itu, karena aku akan…

Aku akan….

Mataku terbelalak karena terkejut dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam pikiranku, apa yang ku pikirkan? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba bisa punya pikiran seperti itu? Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini?

"Kau tahu, Yoichi-kun. Yang ku bingung dan ku sedihkan sama sekali bukan itu…" Ujar Aoi tiba-tiba mengejutkanku.

Aku segera menolehkan mataku menatapnya dan mataku bertemu dengan sepasang mata merahnya yang membuat hatiku berdebar-debar dengan sangat cepat.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku tenang sambil meredakan debaran jantungku.

"Kupikir pertunangan onee-chan adalah sesuatu yang sangat baik, sebab aku yakin Kaname-nii pasti bisa membuatnya melupakan Natsume-nii. Tapi, semalam tanpa sengaja aku melihat onee-chan menangis sambil memeluk foto Natsume-nii. Melihatnya saat itu, aku hanya merasa keberadaan Natsume-nii di hatinya tidak akan pernah dapat digantikan oleh siapapun lagi."

Aku melihat air mata mengalir dari mata merahnya "Aku merasa pertunangan ini salah, Yoichi-kun. Pertunangan ini pasti sesungguhnya sangat berat dan menyakitkan bagi onee-chan. Aku tahu, otou-san dan okaa-san menunangkan onee-chan pada Kaname-nii untuk kebaikannya. Namun, tidakkah mereka merasa mereka terlalu kelewatan, sebab mereka memaksa onee-chan untuk bersama orang yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya dan melupakan orang yang dicintainya."

Aku sama sekali tidak tahan melihat air matanya itu, aku mengangkat tanganku dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku takut, Yoichi-kun. Aku takut onee-chan tidak bisa bertahan jika dia terus dipaksa untuk melupakan Natsume-nii dan mencintai Kaname-nii…."

**Misaki POV**

"Kau harus menemuinya, Natsume-senpai! Apapun yang terjadi kau harus menemuinya!" ujarku sambil menghela napas dan menahan emosiku.

Natsume-senpai sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya duduk di atas kursi sofa sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

Aku sangat frustasi melihatnya sekarang, kenapa dia patah semangat pada saat seharusnya dia segera bertindak? Mikan akan bertunangan dua hari lagi dan dia malah berpikir apakah dia harus muncul di hadapannya lagi atau tidak? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dirinya itu.

"Tenanglah, Misaki. Biarkan Natsume menjernihkan pikirannya itu.." Ujar Tsubasa menenangkanku.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Pertunangannya itu dua hari lagi! Kita sama sekali tidak boleh membuang waktu lagi, yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah menyusun rencana untuk menghentikan pertunangan itu dan membawa Mikan keluar dari mansion Hyuga!"

Tsubasa hanya diam menatapku tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Natsume-senpai tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya menatapku, aku bisa melihat betapa sedihnya wajahnya yang selalu tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Bagaimana jika kemunculanku di hadapannya hanya akan menyebabkan penderitaan baginya?" tanyanya.

"HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONG ITU!" Teriakku kesal.

"BAGAIMANA JIKA ITU SEMUA BUKANLAH OMONG KOSONG!" teriaknya membalas teriakkanku dengan penuh kemarahan.

Aku dan Tsubasa sangat terkejut medengar teriakannya itu, kami berdua sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat melihatnya berteriak seperti itu.

"Aku sama sekali belum mendapatkan memoriku yang hilang, aku sampai sekarang sama sekali tidak dapat membuktikan padanya bahwa aku adalah Natsume Hyuga. Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika dia sama sekali tidak mengenalku? Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia… Jika dia telah bahagia, apakah aku masih harus muncul di hadapannya dan menghancurkan kebahagiannya itu. Jika dia tidak lagi mencintaiku, apakah aku masih harus memaksakan cintaku padanya….."

Aku menutup mataku dan menghela napas saat mendengar ucapannya, aku mengerti apa yang dikatakannya, Natsume-senpai terlalu mencintai Mikan, dia mencintainya hingga dia hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya, dia hanya ingin dia bahagia meskipun itu artinya dia akan hancur dan menderita.

"Apakah kau tidak mempercayainya?" tanyaku pelan sambil membuka mataku dan menatapnya.

Natsume-senpai hanya diam membisu saat mendengar pertanyaanku itu.

"Apakah kau tidak mempercayai cintanya padamu? Aku sudah melihat bagaimana dirinya saat mengira dia telah kehilanganmu untuk selamanya. Dia mencintaimu, dia sangat mencintaimu, semua yang melihatnya bisa merasakan cintanya padamu dengan jelas. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga dia bersedia bertunangan dengan Kaname. Namun, kau harus tahu Natsume-senpai, kau harus menghentikan pertunangannya itu atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup…."

"Aku… Aku…" Ujar Natsume-senpai pelan. Namun, ucapannya itu terhenti karena tiba-tiba bel apertement Tsubasa ini berbunyi.

"Siapa yang datang di saat-saat seperti ini?" Ujar Tsubasa yang dari tadi diam melihat kami berdua sambil berjalan ke arah pintu apertmentnya.

"Pikirkanlah apa yang ku ucapkan barusan dengan baik, jangan kau lepaskan wanita yang paling kau cintai dan mencintaimu di dunia ini…" Ujarku sambil menyusul Tsubasa dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

**Yoichi POV**

"Iya! Iya! Bentar! Akan aku buka pintunya!" ujar suara seorang laki-laki dari balik pintu tempatku dan Aoi berdiri. Meski tidak kenal, aku tahu, suara itu adalah suara Tsubasa Andou, mantan bodyguard kakaknya Aoi.

Pintu itu terbuka dan aku bisa melihat seorang pemuda berusia awal dua puluh dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna biru tua. Pemuda ini cukup tinggi, dia menggunakan sebuah topi dan aku bisa melihat sebuah tato bintang kecil di bawah mata kirinya.

"A..Aoi-chan…." Ujar dia terkejut saat melihat kami.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar berita mengenai Mikan-nee, bukan? Aku kemari untuk mengantar undangannya." Senyum Aoi.

Aku segera menolehkan wajahku menatap Aoi saat mendengar dia menyebutkan nama kakaknya. Mikan-nee? Mikan? Nama dari kakak Aoi itu, Mikan. Nama yang sama sengan nama gadis yang dicari Natsume-nii? Apakah ini semua hanya kebetulan saja?

"Eh! Teri.. Terima kasih…." Balas pemuda bernama Tsubasa itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang tetap saja menurutku sangat terkejut.

"Siapa yang datang, Tsubasa?" tanya seorang tiba-tiba dari belakang.

Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut dan bermata merah kecoklatan berjalan keluar dari dalam, aku sangat terkejut saat melihat gadis itu, sebab aku kenal dengan gadis itu. Dia adalah gadis yang ku tanya apakah dia pernah melihat Natsume-nii beberapa hari yang lalu dan juga gadis yang sangat terkejut saat melihat foto Natsume-nii.

"Yo…Yoichi Yukihira…" Ujarnya pelan dengan mata terbelalak saat melihatku dan Aoi.

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar dia menyebut namaku. Mengapa dia tahu namaku? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memperkenalkan diriku padanya? Bagaimana dia tahu namaku?

Aku melihat dia menutup mulutnya begitu sadar dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Apakah kau mengenal Yoichi-kun, Misaki-nee?" tanya Aoi bingung.

Aku bisa melihat wajahnya memucat saat mendengar pertanyaan Aoi, begitu juga dengan wajah pemuda bernama Tsubasa yang berdiri di sampingnya. Aku ingin bertanya padanya bagaimana dia tahu namaku, namun mataku tiba-tiba menangkap sepasang sepatu yang terletak di dalam apertement itu. Aku kenal sepatu itu, sepatu nike berwarna putih yang sedikit memiliki sedikit cacat pada ujungnya, itu adalah sepatu hadiah ulang tahun dariku dan Rei-nii untuk Natsume-nii pada ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas. Natsume-nii ada di dalam apertement ini.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku segera berlari memasuki apertement itu tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Aoi, pemuda bernama Tsubasa maupun gadis bernama Misaki itu lagi.

Aku berlari masuk dan sesuai dugaanku, aku melihat Natsume-nii berada di dalam, dia sedang duduk di atas sebuah kursi sofa. Matanya terbelalak saat melihatku, dia pasti tidak pernah menyangka aku bisa menemukannya di sini.

"Yoichi.." Ujarnya pelan.

"Tidak mungkin…. Natsume-nii…" Ujar Aoi tiba-tiba dari belakangku.

Aku segera membalikkan wajahku ke belakang menatap Aoi yang baru saja masuk ke dalam apertement ini bersama pemuda bernama Tsubasa dan gadis bernama Misaki itu.

Aku bisa melihat wajah Aoi yang kini sudah pucat pasi, dia mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar menutup mulutnya "Tidak mungkin…. Tidak mungkin, dia sudah meninggal dunia dua tahun yang lalu… Hantu… Hantu…."

"Tenanglah, Aoi-chan! Tenangkan dirimu! Yang ada di depanmu sama sekali bukan hantu. Apa yang kau dengar dari suami-istri Hyuga itu adalah kebohongan, Natsume Hyuga sama sekali tidak mati dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas dua tahun yang lalu, dia hanya kehilangan semua memorinya." Ujar gadis bernama Misaki itu sambil memeluk Aoi yang terus gemetar.

Mataku terbelalak mendengar apa yang diucapkan gadis itu. Apa yang barusan dikatakannya? Yang ada dihadapannya sama sekali bukan hantu? Natsume Hyuga sama sekali tidak mati dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas dua tahun yang lalu? Dia hanya kehilangan semua memorinya?

Aku membalikkan wajahku kembali menatap Natsume-nii "Apa-apaan ini, Natsume-nii?"

* * *

><p>Karena keasikkan mengetik fic ini aku sama sekali tidak sadar ternyata sudah lebih dari 5rb kata, sepertinya chapter2 fic ini akhir2 ini jadi sangat panjang ya -_-" dan aku sangat senang karena Mikan dan Natsume akan bertemu di chapter berikutnya ^^ tanganku udah gatal2 ingin segera mengetiknya ^^ Maaf karena aku agak lambat mengupdate fic ini akhir2 ini, gara2 perkerjaan yang tiba2 datang berturut2, aku jadi tidak punya waktu untukmengetik fic ini! aku usahakan untuk update secepatnya lagi! Please review what you think about this chapter^^<p>

**Rurippe No Kimi** : ha...ha..ha... tenang saja, aku ini pecinta NxM sejati kok^^ untuk Ioran dan Kaname, aku no koment deh! ( tapi tidak tahu mengapa aku senang loh karena kamu membenci mereka berdua ^^) dan untuk YxA, mungkin mereka adalah pasangan yang lahir tanpa kuduga di dalam fic ini, sebab aku sama sekali tidak menplot mereka jadi pasangan di fic ini sebeumnya ( Dan idak tahu mengapa, aku jadi suka sekali dengan mereka berdua ). Hebat kalau kau suka dengan mafia... Salut aku... Aku kalau ketemu tu mafia, aku bakal muak banget tidak peduli aku bisa maupun tidak.. I WILL SAY NO WAY TO MAFIA!

**Kuroichibhineko** : Maaf karena chapter ini sama sekali tidak ada Natsume POVnya tapi aku janji di chapter berikutnya pasti akan banyak sekali Natsume POVnya^^ karena iu tunggu ya! aku akan berusaha chapter berikutnya tidak mengecewakanmu!^^

**Yuuto Tamano** : thx untuk pemasukannya^^ gak bisa menebak ya siapa pembunuhnya? aku senang sekali deh sebab dengan begitu identitas pembunuh dan apa hubungannya dengan keluarga Hyuga saat terjawab nanti pasti akan sangat mengejutkan^^ Tenang saja, idak lama lagi akan segera terjawab kok^^

**Valcross** : Tenang saja aku bakal membuat YxA kok^^ Sepertinya banyak yang jadi membenci Ioran ya? ( tapi aku senang kok ^^ tidak tahu mengapa?) chapter ini juga sangat panjang kan? Soalnya aku sama sekali idak sadar kalu ternyata aku sudah mengetik sebanyak ini? chapter berikutnya pasti bakal lebih panjang lagi -_-" ( kurasa, sebab itu adalah chater yang paling ingin ku ketik dari semua chapter yang ada ^^)!

**Thi3x** : ha..ha..ha.. terima kasih sudah bersedia meriview^^ untuk jawabannya tunggu 2 chapter lagi!^^

**S2 Hyuuga Clix Clox** : Maaf! Maaf! ( lari sambil teriak saat melihat golok itu ) sepertinya fic ini akan lebih dari 16 chapter deh! mungkin akan sampai 20 aau 21 chapter ( panjang juga ya?) aku tidak mau buat terlalu panjang lagi seperti tales of darkness and light. Tenang saja dua chapter lagi akan ku jawab apa yang sesungguhnya dirahasiakan Ioran, Kaoru, Rei, Ruka dan Hotaru^^ karena itu baca ya! aku akan berusaha menupdate lebih cepat lagi karena itu sarung samurai di tanganmu itu ya ( ha...ha...ha...^^)


	14. Chapter 14

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel from "A piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaname POV<strong>

Aku hanya tersenyum saat melihat para tamu undangan yang menyelamatiku saat hadir dalam pesta pertunanganku dengan Mikan-chan ini. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mempercayai hari ini akhirnya tiba juga, mulai hari ini Mikan-chan adalah tunanganku.

"Selamat atas pertunangannya."

"Terima kasih." Balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Di mana tunanganmu? Di mana satu lagi tokoh utama pesta ini?"

"Dia sedang berdandan, sebentar lagi dia akan hadir."

"Tentu saja, wanita memang akan berdandan secantik-cantinya pada hari penting dalam hidupnya ini." Tawa salah satu tamu begitu mendengar jawabanku.

"Kau beruntung sekali bisa mendapatkan calon istri dari keluarga Hyuga." Tambah salah satu tamu lagi.

Aku hanya tersenyum saat mendengar apa yang mereka katakan. Mereka benar, aku sangat beruntung karena bisa memiliki Mikan-chan.

Aku mengamati para tamu yang berada di dalam mansion Hyuga ini, aku bisa melihat para pengusaha, politikus, orang-orang penting dan terkenal yang hadir dalam pesta ini.

"Silakan menikmati pesta ini, aku permisi dulu." Ujarku pelan.

Para tamu itu tersenyum dan menangguk kepalanya. Aku berjalan menjauhi mereka, aku ingin melihat Mikan-chan, aku tahu, Hotaru sedang mengmake-upnya sekarang. Namun, langkah kakiku terhenti saat aku mendengar percakapan dua orang tamu yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku.

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan kata Ioran Hyuga bahwa ini sama sekali bukan pertunangan demi perusahaannya . Aku dengar putrinya itu terus mengurung diri di kamar setelah kakaknya atau lebih tepatnya laki-laki yang dicintainya itu meninggal dunia dua tahun yang lalu."

"Aku setuju denganmu, kau masih ingat pidatonya dua tahun yang lalu pada pemakaman kakaknya itu. Itu adalah kegagalan terbesar Ioran Hyuga. Aku yakin sekali, dia menadopsi anak perempuan pasti dikarenakan dia mau memanfaatkannya untuk memperluas perusahaannya. Dia pasti tidak pernah menyangka menadopsi anak perempuan ternyata menyebabkannya kehilangan putra kandung yang merupakan pewarisnya."

"Tidak ada banyak orang yang tahu bahwa putrinya yang hari ini bertunangan itu sama sekali bukan anak kandungnya. Dan juga, tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa sesungguhnya putri angkatnya itu mencintai putra kandungnya yang telah meninggal itu. Mereka merahasiakannya dan menyembunyikannya dari media dan masyarakat. Aku kagum dengan cara mereka untuk merahasiakan aib itu, padahal pidato putri angkatnya itu sangat mengejutkan."

"Kau benar. Aku sebenarnya penasaran sekali, apakah Kaname Sono yang hari ini bertunangan dengan putrinya itu tahu sesungguhnya yang terjadi dua tahun yang lalu?"

"Mungkin tidak. Tapi, kalaupun dia tahu, kurasa dia juga akan berpura-pura tidak tahu, sebab jika kelak dia menikahinya, maka perusahaan raksasa Hyuga akan menjadi miliknya."

"Benar, siapa yang sanggup menolak godaan untuk menjadi suami dari pewaris perusahaan raksasa Hyuga."

Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku, mereka berdua terus tertawa dan melanjutkan topik pembicaraan itu. Aku sangat marah saat mendengar ucapan mereka, aku bersedia untuk bertunangan dengan Mikan bukan disebabkan karena perusahaan keluarganya, aku bersedia bertunangan dengannya karena aku mencintainya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak begitu yakin jika Kaname Sono ini kelak bisa mengendalikan perusahaan raksasa itu. Dia kelihatannya sangat lemah, perusahaan raksasa Hyuga pasti akan mengalami kemunduran jika kelak dipimpin olehnya."

"Dibandingkan dengan putra kandung Ioran Hyuga, Kaname Sono sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya. Aku pernah melihat putra kandungnya yang bernama Natsume Hyuga semasa hidup, meski masih kecil, dia sangat pintar, berwibawa dan berkharisma. Meski aku tidak suka, aku mengakui putra kandungnya yang telah meninggal itu sangat luar biasa, dia pasti bisa menjadi pemimpin yang sangat mengagumkan dan manakjukkan jika sudah besar."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku saat mendengar pembicaraan mereka berdua. Natsume, Natsume dan Natsume, mengapa di mata siapapun dia selalu berada di atasku? Mengapa di mata semua orang dia selalu lebih hebat dariku? Aku sama sekali tidak kalah darinya, kenapa semua orang lebih memilihnya dari pada aku? Terutama Mikan, kenapa dia lebih memilihnya yang sudah meninggal itu dari pada aku yang masih hidup?

**Tsubasa POV**

Aku dan Yoichi menatap Natsume yang berjalan di samping kami dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kalau kalian terus menatapku seperti itu, aku akan membunuh kalian." Ujar Natsume dingin.

Aku segera menolehkan wajahku ke depan. Namun, aku tetap saja tidak bisa menghentikan niatku untuk menatapnya lagi, begitu juga dengan Yoichi. Siapa yang dapat menghentikan niat untuk menatap Natsume Hyuga yang hebat dan penuh kebanggan itu menyamar jadi wanita. Dalam mimpipun tidak pernah ku bayangkan.

Demi menyusup ke dalam mansion Hyuga ini, mau tidak mau, Natsume harus menyamar jadi wanita dan ku akui satu hal, Natsume itu luar biasa cantik saat menyamar menjadi wanita, dengan menggunakan wig berambut hitam panjang dan lensa contac berwarna hitam untuk menyembunyikan warna mata merahnya serta sedikit make-up yang dipakaikan Misaki padanya, dia benar-benar luar biasa cantik.

Dia menggunakan celana jeasn panjang berwarna biru dan sebuah kaos putih. Misaki dan Aoi sebenarnya telah menyiapkan sebuah gaun untuknya, yang mana ditolaknya dengan cepat dan kesal saat kami menyuruhnya untuk mencobanya. Kami tidak memaksanya untuk mengenakan gaun itu lagi, sebab tanpa menggunakan gaunpun, dia sebenarnya benar-benar kelihatan mirip dengan wanita. Ku tambahkan, dia kelihatan seperti seorang foto model dari majalah-majalah fashion terkenal.

"Kau tahu Natsume, kalau kau benar-benar wanita, pasti akan banyak sekali laki-laki yang rela melakukan apa saja untuk menjadi kekasihmu." Ujarku pelan.

"Jika kau katakan kata-kata seperti itu satu kali lagi, bersiaplah menemui raja neraka." Balasnya sambil menatapku dengan penuh niat membunuh.

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah saat mendengar ucapannya itu. Namun, yang aku katakan padanya itu sama sekali bukan kebohongan, sejak kami masuk ke dalam mansion Hyuga ini, semua tamu yang ada langsung menolehkan kepalanya menatap Natsume. Kami sama sekali tidak ingin menarik perhatian siapapun. Namun, tidak tahu mengapa kami kini sudah menjadi pusat perhatian dari semua yang ada di sini.

"Yoichi-kun, Tsubasa-nii, Natsumi-nee!" Teriak Aoi-chan tiba-tiba dan berlari mendekati kami saat melihat kami bertiga.

Natsumi-nee? Maksudnya Natsume ya? Aku hanya bisa menahan tawaku saat mendengar nama yang diberikan Aoi-chan pada Natsume itu. Benar deh, Aoi-chan itu benar-benar hebat, otaknya itu benar-benar penuh dengan ide-ide yang luar biasa.

Ide Natsume menyamar menjadi wanita untuk menyusup ke dalam mansion ini sebenarnya adalah ide dari Aoi-chan. Aku sesungguhnya sangat lega saat Aoi-chan dan Yoichi memihak kami setelah kami menceritakan kenyataan sesungguhnya pada mereka. Namun, yang lebih mengejutkan dan melegakanku adalah Natsume memutuskan untuk menemui Mikan serta membawanya keluar dari mansion ini, sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Misaki padanya berhasil masuk ke dalam otaknya.

Aoi-chan dan Yoichi bersedia membantu kami dan bantuan mereka itu merupakan sesuatu yang luar biasa menguntungkan kami, sebab dengan begitu, mereka bisa memberitahu kami dengan jelas gerak gerik keluarga Hyuga, Rei Yukihira, Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai dan juga keberadaan nona Mikan supaya kami bisa menculiknya, ku koreksi, membawanya keluar sesuai dengan rencana.

"Mikan-nee ada di kamar Natsume-nii. Dia bersama Okaa-san dan Hotaru-nee saja sekarang. Aku akan mencari alasan untuk membuat okaa-san dan Hotaru-nee keluar dari kamar itu, kalian harus memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membawa Mikan-nee keluar secepatnya."

Kami telah menyusun rencana untuk membawa nona Mikan keluar dari mansion ini. Aku, Natsume dan Yoichi akan menyusup ke dalam mansion ini, yang mana telah berhasil kami lakukan. Setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam mansion ini, Yoichi akan memisahkan diri dari kami dan menyamar menjadi salah satu pelayan, sedangkan aku dan Natsume akan bersembunyi di kamar nona Mikan yang memang terletak di samping kamar Natsume tempat nona Mikan berada sekarang. Aoi-chan akan masuk ke dalam kamar tempat nona Mikan berada untuk membujuk semua yang ada di sana keluar dan meninggalkan nona Mikan sedirian. Aku dan Natsume akan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membawa Mikan keluar dari kamar itu dan menemui Yoichi di salah satu kamar kosong yang telah menunggu mereka dengan sebuah kotak sampah besar. Natsume dan nona Mikan akan bersembunyi di dalamnya dan dibawa keluar dari mansion ini oleh Yoichi yang menyamar sebagai pelayan melalui jalan belakang di mana Misaki telah menunggu dengan mobilku yang akan membawa mereka keluar dari kota ini secepatnya.

Rencana ini disusun oleh Natsume dan dia mengatakan pada kami bahwa yang paling penting dari rencana ini adalah waktu dan keberanian. Namun aku tahu, sukses tidak suksesnya rencana ini sebenarnya tergantung pada Natsume. Natsume harus dapat menyakinkan nona Mikan bahwa dia benar-benar merupakan Natsume Hyuga dan dia sama sekali belum mati. Jika nona Mikan mau berkerja sama dengan kami, maka rencana ini pasti akan berhasil.

**Yoichi POV**

"Berhentilah menatapku, Aoi." Perintah Natsume-nii.

"Maaf. Aku hanya berpikir, apakah aku juga akan seperti ini saat dewasa nanti?"

"tu tidak mungkin. Wajahmu mungkin memang mirip dengan Natsume-nii, tapi kau itu sangat pendek, kau tidak mungkin bisa setinggi dia." Jawabku tanpa menatapnya.

"Natsumi-nee, Yoichi-kun." Koreksi Aoi kesal.

Aku dan Natsume-nii hanya diam mendengar ucapan Aoi itu, sedangkan Tsubasa berusaha ntuk menahan tawanya.

"Tsubasa! Aoi!" panggil seseorang pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru tiba-tiba.

"Gawat, itu suara tuan muda Ruka." Ujar Tsubasa dengan wajah pucat.

Aku bisa melihat pemuda itu tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati kami.

"Kita harus berpisah di sini, Natsume, Yoichi. Cepat kalian berdua pergi dari sini, jangan sampai tuan muda Ruka melihat kalian." Perintah Tsubasa.

"Tunggu aku di kamar Mikan-nee, Natsume-nii. Aku akan segera menyusulmu." Tambah Aoi cepat.

Aku dan Natsume-nii menangguk kepala kami dan segera memisahkan diri dari Tsubasa dan Aoi.

Tsubasa dan Aoi segera berlari mendekati Ruka Nogi.

"Tuan muda Ruka, lama tidak bertemu." Tawa Tsubasa.

"Iya. Siapa mereka berdua? Kenapa mereka tidak bergabung dengan kita saja?" tanya Ruka Nogi dan aku yakin, dia pasti sedang menatap kami berdua yang masih berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Mereka temanku, mereka tadi menanyakan letak toilet, Ruka-nii." Jawab Aoi tenang sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu ya. Apakah aku juga mengenal mereka, Aoi-chan? Walau tidak kelihatan jelas, sepertinya wajah mereka sama sekali tidak asing bagiku."

"Kurasa kau pernah melihat mereka di majalah, Ruka-nii. Mereka berdua adalah model majalah fashion." Senyum Aoi.

Aku dan Natsume-nii segera berjalan menjauhi mereka dengan cepat, akan bahaya sekali jika Ruka Nogi menyadari siapa kami sebenarnya.

"Aoi benar-benar pantas ku nobatkan sebagai ratu penipu." Ujar Natsume-nii yang berjalan di sampingku tiba-tiba.

"Kau benar, Natsume-nii. Dia memang pintar berbohong."

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka, dari sekian banyak cewek yang ada kau akhirnya memilih Aoi."

Langkah kakiku terhenti begitu mendengar ucapan Natsume-nii, aku menolehkan wajahku menatapnya "Apa maksud ucapanmu barusan, Natsume-nii?"

Natsume-nii tersenyum menyeringai "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau tertarik pada Aoi?"

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa begitu mendengar ucapannya itu. Aku tertarik pada Aoi? Aku memilih Aoi? Aku ingin menyangkal apa yang baru saja dikatakan Natsume-nii, tapi kenapa mulutku sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Aku sering merasa hatiku berdebar-debar saat berada dekat dengannya, aku merasa sangat nyaman saat bersamanya, aku selalu berpikir untuk melindunginya, aku suka melihat tawanya dan aku sama sekali tidak suka saat melihat dia menangis, apakah itu semua disebabkan karena aku tertarik padanya? Karena aku menyukainya?

"Sepertinya kau baru sadar ya?" tanya Natsume-nii lagi.

"Ke… Kenapa kau bisa tahu, Natsume-nii?"

Natsume-nii berhenti berjalan saat mendengar pertanyaanku itu, dia menatapku dan tersenyum kecil "Karena kau adalah Imouto-ku, bodoh."

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi saat mendengar jawabannya itu. Sejak aku mengetahui Natsume-nii sama sekali bukan seorang Yukihira, sejak aku tahu bahwa dia sesungguhnya adalah Natsume Hyuga, aku mengalami kesulitan untuk berada di sampingnya. Aku selalu merasa sangat jauh dengannya, dia sama sekali bukan saudara kandungku, terlebih lagi, dia sesungguhnya adalah anak seorang konglomerat, pewaris sesungguhnya dari perusahaan raksasa Hyuga, dia adalah seseorang yang berasal dari dunia yang berbeda sekali denganku. Dan juga, setelah aku tahu apa yang dilakukan Rei-nii terhadapnya, aku merasa sedih dan takut, bagaimana jika Natsume-nii membenciku?

"Kita mungkin tidak memiliki hubungan darah sedikitpun, namun kau harus ingat, kau adalah otouto-ku, apapun yang terjadi, kau adalah otouto-ku." Lanjutnya.

Aku tersenyum saat mendengar ucapannya itu, perasaan sedih dan takut di hatiku menghilang tanpa bekas. Aku gembira sekali saat mendengar ucapannya itu, dia tidak membenciku, dia masih menanggap aku sebagai adiknya meski kami sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah. Itu sudah cukup, itu sudah cukup melebihi apapun yang aku inginkan.

**Rei POV**

Aku menatap para tamu undangan yang hadir di pesta pertunangan Mikan ini, aku bisa melihat orang-orang penting yang hadir di pesta ini untuk menyelamatinya.

Aku menutup mataku. Mikan, adikku akan bertunangan hari ini. Hari ini juga akan menjadi hari terakhirku melihatnya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa muncul dihadapannya dan menyelamatinya sebagai kakaknya, aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh dan mendoakan kebahagiaannya.

Aku adalah kakak yang tidak berguna. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya dan Nastsume, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengubah keadaan kedua adik yang sangat ku sayangi itu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengubah keadaan yang menyebabkan mereka berdua tidak bisa bersama.

Tidak. Bukan hanya aku, di dunia ini sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa mengubah keadaan mereka berdua, tidak ada yang bisa menyatukan mereka berdua.

Aku masih belum menemukan Natsume, dia sama sekali tidak menghubungiku meski berita pertunangan Mikan telah tersebar ke seluruh negeri. Dia pasti telah mengetahui berita ini, dia pasti sangat menderita sekarang. Aku harus segera menemukannya, aku harus membantunya melewati semua penderitaan ini, hanya inilah satu-satunya yang bisa ku lakukan untuknya sekarang.

Aku membuka mataku dan kembali menatap sekelilingku. Natsume tidak mungkin bisa hadir di pesta pertunangan ini, penjagaan di pesta ini sangat ketat, dia pasti tidak bisa menyelinap masuk ke mansion ini. Namun, mataku tiba-tiba manangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang sedang mengobrol bersama Ruka dan Aoi. Mataku terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihatnya, aku mengenalnya, dia adalah pemuda yang membantu Natsume melarikan diri saat aku menemukannya di stasiun kichijoji. Jika dia berhasil masuk kemari, berarti Natsume mungkin telah berada di dalam mansion ini.

Aku melihat Aoi memisahankan diri dari Ruka dan pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Aku segera berlari mendekati mereka tanpa mempedulikan pandangan para tamu yang ada. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menarik pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan pesta itu.

Aku bisa melihat pemuda itu sangat terkejut begitu juga dengan Ruka yang segera berlari menyusul kami. Pemuda itu berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dariku. Namun aku sama sekali tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

"Di mana Natsume berada sekarang?" tanyaku tajam saat kami telah berada di tempat yang sepi.

Aku bisa melihat wajah terkejutnya dan juga Ruka yang berada di belakangku saat mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Ada apa, Rei-san?" tanya Ruka binggung sambil menatapku.

"Dia adalah pemuda yang waktu itu membantu Natsume melarikan diri dariku. Jika dia berada di sini kemungkinan besar, Natsume telah berada di dalam mansion ini."

"APA!"

**Natsume POV**

"Baiklah Natsume-nii, kita berpisah di sini. Sampai ketemu nanti." Ujar Yoichi dan memisahkan diri dariku.

Aku hanya menangguk kepalaku dan berjalan menuju kamar Mikan. Aku sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan menuju kamarnya itu, Aoi telah memberitahuku letak kamar ini dengan jelas kemarin saat kami menyusun rencana ini. Aku berusaha menghindari beberapa pelayan yang ada dan berhasil mencapai kamar itu tanpa diketahui siapapun.

Kamar Mikan ini benar-benar berciri khas cewek dengan warna pink dan putih di mana-mana. Aku melepaskan wig yang ku gunakan dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi di kamar ini untuk membersihkan make-up yang dipakaikan Misaki padaku.

"Natsume-nii, di mana kau?"

Aku segera berlari keluar dari kamar mandi begitu mendengar suara Aoi itu.

"Tunggulah di sini sebentar, aku akan segera mengeluarkan semua yang ada di kamar sebelah kecuali Mikan-nee." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum saat melihatku.

"Hati-hati Aoi, jangan sampai kau gagal."

"Kau pikir aku ini siapa, Natsume-nii? Serahkan saja padaku." tawanya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar ini.

Sepeninggalan Aoi, aku mengamati kamar ini dengan baik dan berusaha untuk mencari memoriku yang hilang mengenai kamar ini. Namun, tetap saja sia-sia, aku tetap tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

Aku berjalan mendekati tembok yang membatasi kamar ini dengan kamar tempat Mikan berada dan menyentuhnya dengan tanganku. Mikan ada di samping kamar ini sekarang, kami hanya dibatasi dengan sebuah tembok saja sekarang.

**Kaoru POV**

Aku menatap Mikan yang duduk di depan cermin. Dia mengenakan gaun berwarna putih selutut yang di rancang khusus untuknya pada hari ini, rambutnya yang panjang dan lembut itu dibiarkan terurai, dan Hotaru telah memakaikan make-up tipis dan natural di wajahnya. Dia sungguh cantik, luar biasa cantik, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikannya ini. Namun, wajahnya yang cantik itu sama sekali tidak tersnyum, wajahnya kelihatan sangat sedih.

"Hari ini adalah hari besar bagimu, jangan berwajah seperti itu, bodoh. Tersenyumlah." Ujar Hotaru yang berada di sampingnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Mikan sama sekali tidak membalas apa yang diucapkan Hotaru.

"Permisi! Boleh aku masuk?" senyum Aoi tiba-tiba sambil membuka pintu kamar ini.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam kamar, Aoi-chan." Tawaku.

Aoi berjalan mendekati kami dan saat dia melihat Mikan, matanya terbelalak "Mikan-nee…. Kau cantik sekali…"

Aku tersenyum mendengar pujian Aoi itu, Namun senyumku segera menghilang saat aku melihat wajah Mikan. Dia menatap Aoi dengan penuh kesedihan dan penderitaan. Aku tahu, dia pasti teringat lagi dengan Natsume saat melihat wajah Aoi.

Aoi tersenyum lembut menatap Mikan, dia berlutut di sampingnya dan memegang tangan Mikan "Mikan-nee, jangan berwajah seperti itu, kau harus tersenyum, jangan kau perlihatkan wajah sedih seperti ini pada orang yang sangat mencintaimu."

Mikan tetap tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya diam membisu dan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Oh iya okaa-san, otou-san tadi mencarimu, sepertinya ada yang ingin dia bicarakannya. Dan Hotaru-nee, di ruang pesta tadi, aku melihat banyak sekali tamu yang hanya mengincar kepiting, kau harus segera ke sana atau kau akan kehabisan makanan favoritmu itu," senyum Aoi tiba-tiba "Serahkan saja Mikan-nee padaku, aku akan menemaninya di sini."

Ioran mencariku? Tidak mungkin? Jika ada yang ingin dibicarakannya padaku dia pasti telah menelepon poselku dari tadi.

"Kau sama sekali bukan seorang pembohong ulung, Aoi-chan. Kenapa kau ingin kami meninggalkanmu di sini bersama Mikan?" tanya Hotaru tiba-tiba sambil menatap Aoi.

Aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut Aoi, dia segera menundukkan kepalanya dan aku bisa melihat betapa merahnya wajahnya sekarang "Ma…Maaf, aku sama sekali bukan bermaksud membohongi kalian… Aku..Aku hanya ingin memiliki waktu bersama Mikan-nee sebagai saudara sebelum Mikan-nee menjadi tunangan Kaname-nii."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban Aoi. Aoi benar-benar manis sekali, dia benar-benar sangat menyukai Mikan. Aku tahu, dia ingin bisa mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Mikan.

"Okaa-san, Hotaru, bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami berdua, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menjadi seorang onee-chan bagi Aoi-chan, karena itu biarkan aku mengabulkan permintaanya ini." Ujar Mikan tiba-tiba sambil menatapku dan Hotaru.

"Baiklah, bodoh." Balas Hotaru singkat.

"Terima kasih, Hotaru-nee." Senyum Aoi gembira dan membalikkan wajahnya menatapku.

Aku tertawa dan saat aku ingin membuka mulutku, ponselku tiba-tiba berbunyi, aku segera mengangkatnya saat aku mengetahui yang meneleponku itun adalah Ioran.

"Ada apa, Ioran?"

"Kaoru, segera bawa Mikan ke bawah. Kita hurus mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan Kaname secepatnya. Natsume telah berada di dalam mansion ini sekarang."

"Apa makasudmu, Ioran?"

"Rei tadi meneleponku. Kau masih ingat dengan pemuda yang Rei katakan membantu Natsume melarikan diri darinya saat dia menemukannya di stasiun kichijoji?"

"Iya."

"Pemuda itu adalah Tsubasa Andou."

"Apa?"

"Tsubasa sama sekali tidak mengakui bahwa dia adalah pemuda yang membantu Natsume, namun Rei yakin dia adalah pemuda itu, dan juga dia sama sekali tidak mau memberitahukan keberadaannya sekarang."

"Tidak mungkin?"

"Cepat bawa Mikan ke bawah sekarang juga."

"Aku mengerti." Balasku cepat dan menutup ponselku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan aku melihat wajah kebingungan Mikan, Hotaru dan juga Aoi. Aku lupa bahwa aku sedang berada di depan mereka, mereka pasti kebingungan saat melihat sikapku tadi.

"Ada apa, okaa-san?" tanya Aoi pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Aoi-chan," jawabku sambil cepat "Maaf, Aoi-chan. Okaa-san sama sekali tidak bisa meninggalkanmu bersama Mikan-chan di sini, otou-san menelepon okaa-san dan mengatakan acara pertunangan ini akan segera dimulai. Okaa-san diminta untuk membawa Mikan-chan ke ruang pesta sekarang juga."

"Eh!" seru Aoi "Okaa-san sebentar saja, kalian berdua pergi saja ke pesta itu duluan, aku akan segera menyusul kalian bersama Mikan-nee."

"Maaf Aoi-chan, aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu itu.."

"Aku mohon, okaa-san. Sebentar saja, aku janji akan segera menyusul kalian."

Aku menatap Aoi dengan heran, ada apa dengan dia? Dia sama sekali tidak pernah seperti ini, dia adalah anak yang sangat penurut, dia sama sekali tidak pernah memaksakan kehendaknya pada kami, kenapa sekarang dia ngotot sekali meminta kami untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini dan membiarkannya bersama Mikan?

"Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, Aoi? Kenapa kau ingin kami meninggalkanmu bersama Mikan saja di kamar ini?" tanya Hotaru tiba-tiba.

Aoi membalikkan wajahnya menatap Hotaru "Tidak apa-apa, aku… Aku hanya…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Aoi-chan. Setelah pesta ini usai, aku akan menemanimu. Karena itu, Ayo kita turun ke bawah sekarang." Ujar Mikan memotong ucapan Aoi.

"Mikan-nee!" teriak Aoi sambil menatap Mikan.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Aoi sekarang, sikapnya itu aneh sekali, sepertinya dia merahasiakan sesuatu pada kami.

"Aku janji padamu, Aoi-chan," senyum Mikan lemah dan bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk "Ayo kita turun sekarang, jangan biarkan yang lainnya menunggu lagi."

Aoi tetap ingin memprotes, namun akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatnya itu, namun aku bisa melihat ekspresi kebingungan dan kekhawatiran di wajahnya dengan jelas.

Saat aku, Mikan dan Hotaru ingin melangkah keluar dari pintu kamar ini, Aoi yang berada di belakang tiba-tiba berkata "Kalian pergi saja dulu, okaa-san, Mikan-nee,Hotaru-nee, aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu. Aku akan segera menyusul kalian."

Aoi sama sekali tidak memberikan kami kesempatan untuk mengucapkan sesuatu lagi, dia segera berlari memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar ini.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dia?" ujar Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

**Natsume POV**

Aku menghela napas sambil mengamati kamar ini, kamar yang penuh dengan warna pink dan putih khas cewek ini benar-benar membuat mataku sakit. Aku berjalan mendekati ranjang yang ada di dalam kamar itu dan duduk di atasnya, tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sebuah kotak kecil yang berada di atas meja belajar. Karena penasaran, aku berjalan mendekati meja itu dan membuka tutup kotak tersebut.

Yang pertama kali ku lihat adalah fotoku sendiri.

Aku mengeluarkan foto itu dan menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata merahku, foto ini adalah fotoku sebelum aku mengalami kecelakaan. Aku meletakkan foto itu di atas meja dan menatap isi dari kotak kecil itu lagi. Aku melihat beberapa kertas kecil di dalamnya, dengan pelan aku mengeluarkan kertas kertas yang ada di dalam kota itu.

Mataku tebelalak saat melihat kertas itu. Aku mengenal tulisan di kertas itu dengan baik, itu adalah tulisanku.

_**To: Tangerine**_

_Kau serius?_

_**From: Jujube**_

Tiba-tiba kepalaku merasa sangat sakit saat melihat kertas-kertas itu. Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar dan ingin pecah. Aku menahan rasa sakit itu dan berusaha untuk membaca kertas yang lain lagi.

_**To: Tangerine**_

_Aku rasa itu mustahil, Tangerine._

_**From: Jujube**_

_P.S. Kau maunya berapa?_

Aku tiba-tiba melihat wajah Mikan yang tersenyum di dalam pikiranku diiringi rasa sakit yang luar biasa ini.

_**To: Tangerine**_

_Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi bodyguardmu pasti takkan membiarkan kita untuk itu._

_**From: Jujube**_

Rasa sakit ini sama sekali tidak menghilang, wajah Mikan terus berputar di dalam pikiranku, wajahnya yang masih kecil seperti dalam mimpiku selama ini, dan wajahnya yang mulai tumbuh besar. Wajahnya yang tersenyum dengan cantik dan bahagia.

_**To: Tangerine**_

_Sepulang sekolah tunggu aku di depan stasiun Kichijoji._

_**From: Jujube**_

Rasa sakit di kepalaku benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, aku melepaskan tanganku yang mengenggam kertas-kertas itu dan mengangkatnya menyusuri rambutku. Aku menutup mataku dan berlutut di atas lantai sambil menundukkan kepalaku untuk menahan rasa sakit itu dan saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihat selembar kertas yang berada tepat di depan mataku.

_**To:Tangerine**_

_Walau apapun yang terjadi, perasaanku padamu takkan berubah sampai kapanpun._

_**From:Jujube**_

Melihat kertas itu, tiba-tiba rasa sakit di kepalaku menghilang, kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa sangat ringan dan jernih. Aku tersenyum, semua kabut hitam yang selama ini menutup pikiranku selama ini telah menghilang.

"NATSUME-NII!" teriak Aoi sambil membuka pintu kamar ini "Mikan-nee telah dibawa pergi oleh okaa-san dan Hotaru-nee ke ruang pesta. Mereka akan segera mengumumkan pertunangan ini dengan resmi sekarang!"

Aku mengangkat wajahku menatap Aoi yang pucat pasi dan tersenyum "Serahkan semuanya padaku, Aoi."

**Kaname POV**

Aku menahan napasku saat melihat Mikan berjalan memasuki ruangan ini bersama Kaoru-san dan Hotaru begitu juga dengan semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan pesta ini. Semua mata yang ada di ruang ini tertuju padanya sesaat dia memasuki ruang ini, terpesona.

Mikan sungguh cantik, dia luar biasa cantik.

Kaoru-san dan Hotaru menuntutnya ke arahku dan Ioran-jiisan dengan pelan.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum begitu melihatnya. Gadis yang berjalan di depanku sekarang ini adalah tunanganku, istriku di masa mendatang. Aku bisa melihat tatapan iri dari pria-pria yang ada di ruangan ini dengan jelas. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka aku akan seberuntung ini, aku bisa memilikinya, dia akan menjadi milikku.

Semakin dekat dia mendekatiku, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan debaran jantungku yang berdetak semakin cepat, aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk mengungkapkan kegembiraan di hatiku sekarang.

Dia tersenyum lemah saat menatapku dan aku bisa melihat mata coklat madunya itu memancaran kesedihan dan penderitaan.

Aku menggepalkan tanganku, aku paham sekali maksud sinar matanya itu. Dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini sepertiku, dia menerima pertunangan ini demi perusahaan keluarganya, dia menerima pertunangan ini karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan Ioran-jiisan kepadanya sebenarnya adalah kebohongan.

Dia masih mencintai Natsume Hyuga, dia masih mencintainya, dia sama sekali tidak mau memberikanku kesempatan untuk mencintainya dan juga kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk mencintaiku. Aku berpikir, jika saja yang berdiri di depannya sekarang ini adalah Natsume Hyuga bukan aku, apakah dia masih akan berwajah seperti itu? Apakah dia akan tersenyum bahagia?

Kaoru-san menyerahkan tangan Mikan padaku sambil tersenyum.

Aku menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut dan aku bisa merasakan betapa dinginnya tangannya. Aku memasang senyum terbaikku dan menatapnya dengan lembut, namun yang bisa kulihat dari wajahnya itu tetaplah kesedihan dan penderitaan.

Hatiku terasa sangat sakit, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak memilihku, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak mau melupakan Natsume Hyuga. Natsume Hyuga sudah meninggal, dia sudah mati, dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, dia tidak akan dapat membahagiakannya lagi, yang bisa membahagiakannya sekarang hanyalah aku.

Apakah di matanya itu sama sekali tidak ada aku? Apakah di dalam hatinya itu sama sekali tidak ada ruang untuku? Tidak peduli apa yang aku lakukan.

Tidak. Tidak akan aku biarkan itu terjadi, aku telah bersumpah kepada Ioran-jiisan, Kaoru-san, Ruka-senpai, Hotaru dan juga Aoi-chan bahwa aku akan membuatnya melupakan Natsume Hyuga.

Mikan adalah milikku sekarang, aku tidak akan membiarkannya mencintai Natsume Hyuga terus.

**Ruka POV **

Aku berdiri di samping pintu ruang pesta yang sedang berlangsung dengan penuh kewaspadaan.

Hatiku sebenarnya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Rei-san mengenai Tsubasa. Tsubasa tahu Natsume masih hidup, dia membantu Natsume untuk mencari ingatannya yang hilang dan kemungkinnan besar dia telah menyelinapkan Natsume ke dalam mansion ini.

Tsubasa sama sekali tidak mau memberitahu di mana Natsume berada sekarang, dia juga sama sekali tidak mau mengakui bahwa dia membantu Natsume. Karena itu Ioran-jiisan terpaksa memperketat ruang pesta dan mempercepat acaranya.

"Para hadirin yang terhormat, terima kasih kalian telah bersedia hadir di dalam mansion ini hari ini.."

Aku bisa mendengar suara Ioran-jiisan yang berada di dalam ruangan belakangku dengan jelas. Acaranya akhirnya dimulai.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas sambil menutup mataku, aku berharap semoga Natsume sama sekali tidak berada di dalam mansion ini, aku sama sekali tidak mau melihatnya menyaksikan gadis yang dicintainya itu ditunangkan dengan orang lain di depan matanya sendiri, itu pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, hari ini adalah hari yang…" lanjut Ioran-jiisan yang berada di dalam ruang pesta itu.

Saat aku membuka kedua mataku, tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang berlari dengan sangat cepat ke arahku. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat siapa pemuda itu.

Natsume. Itu Natsume, Natsume benar-benar berada di mansion ini sekarang.

Natsume berhenti berlari begitu melihatku yang berdiri menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Berhenti di sana Natsume Yukihira!" teriakku menghentikannya.

Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakkanku itu, dia berjalan dengan pelan ke arahku.

"Oke. Maafkan aku, maaf karena aku telah membohongimu, namun kau harus tahu, kau sama sekali bukan Natsume Hyuga, jangan kau hancurkan kebahagiaan orang yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Ujarku membohonginya, dia tidak boleh masuk ke dalam ruang pesta di belakangku ini, atau semua yang kami lakukan akan sia-sia.

Dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun dia menatapku dengan tajam dan penuh kebencian, aku merasa ketakutan menyerangku saat melihatnya.

Aku berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Namun, dengan mudah dia mendorongku dengan kasar hingga membentur dinding di belakangku "Jangan halangi jalanku."

Aku menatapnya dengan wajah pucat sekarang, dia berbeda sekali dengan Natsume yang ku temui beberapa hari yang lalu, matanya sama sekali tidak memancarkan sinar kebingungan lagi, sama sekali tidak ada lagi keraguan di dalam mata merahnya.

"Jangan halangi aku lagi, Ruka."

Mataku terbelalak saat mendengarnya memanggilku. Ruka. Barusan dia memanggilku Ruka. Sejak aku bertemu dengannya lagi setelah dia kehilangan ingatannya, dia memanggilku Nogi, dia sama sekali tidak pernah memanggilku Ruka, dia hanya memanggilku Ruka sebelum dia kehilangan ingatannya, dia hanya memanggilku Ruka sebelum dia mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan kehilangan memorinya dua tahun yang lalu. Tidak mungkin.

Tidak mungkin, dia kini memanggilku Ruka, dia memanggilku Ruka karena…

Karena memorinya yang hilang itu telah kembali.

"Hari ini akan ku umumkan secara resmi, putriku Mikan Hyuga akan bertunangan dengan.." Ujar Ioran-jiisan dari dalam ruangan di belakangku, namun sebelum Ioran-jiisan sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya itu Natsume telah membuka pintu tersebut.

"HENTIKAN PERTUNANGAN INI!" teriaknya.

**Mikan POV**

Aku hanya bisa memasang senyum kecil yang penuh kepalsuan saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan otou-san. Aku akan bertunangan secara resmi dengan Kaname-kun setelah ini, semua yang ada akan mengenalku sebagai tunangan Kaname-kun setelah pesta ini selesai.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, hari ini adalah hari yang…" Ujar otou-san.

Aku menutup mataku dan berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi, aku berharap aku hanya bermimpi sekarang. Namun ini bukan mimpi, ini adalah kenyataan.

Aku ingin lari dari tempat ini, aku ingin keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku berdoa di dalam hatiku, aku berdoa di dalam hatiku supaya terjadi keajaiban, berdoa Natsume akan muncul untuk menghentikan pertunangan ini dan membawaku keluar dari sini. Namun, aku tahu, itu tidak mungkin sebab Natsume sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu.

"Hari ini akan ku umumkan secara resmi, putriku Mikan Hyuga akan bertunangan dengan.."

"HENTIKAN PERTUNANGAN INI!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

Aku segera membuka mataku begitu mendengar suara teriakkan itu. Aku kenal suara itu, suara yang tidak mungkin ku lupakan dalam hidupku.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini membalikkan wajahnya menghadap sumber suara itu dan aku bisa melihat seorang pemuda berjalan memasuki ruangan ini.

Mataku dan juga mata semua yang ada di ruangan ini terbelalak saat melihat pemuda itu. Rambut berwarna hitam, mata berwarna merah, hidungnya yang mancung, alis matanya yang pendek, wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan itu.

Natsume.

Itu Natsume, yang berjalan memasuki ruang ini dan menghentikan pengumuman pertunanganku ini adalah Natsume.

Aku mengangkat tanganku menutup mulutku yang terbuka. Keajaiban, keajaiban telah terjadi, tuhan telah mendengar doaku, tuhan telah mengabulkan doaku.

Aku melihat dia berjalan mendekatiku, semua yang ada segera membuka jalan untuknya sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Dia berhenti berjalan dan berdiri tidak jauh dariku sambil menatapku.

"Mikan…." panggilnya pelan.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan air mata yang kini telah mengalir menuruni pipiku. Dia benar-benar ada di depanku, dia datang untuk menghentikan pertunanganku, dia datang untuk membawaku keluar dari tempat ini.

Dia mengangkat tangannya ke arahku "Kemarilah..."

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, kegembiraan memenuhi hatiku, mimpikah ini? Ilusikah ini? Nyatakah ini? Bukan. Ini bukan mimpi, bukan ilusi, ini adalah kenyataan.

"Natsume…." Panggilku pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Hentikan Mikan! Dia sama sekali bukan Natsume Hyuga, dia adalah Natsume Yukihira. Natsume Hyuga telah meninggal dunia dua tahun yang lalu, yang di depanmu itu hanyalah seseorang yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengannya!" Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba.

Aku menolehkan wajahku menatap Hotaru. Apa yang barusan diucapkannya? Yang di depanku itu bukan Natsume, yang di depanku itu hanyalah seseorang yang memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Natsume?

Aku kembali menolehkan wajahku menatap Natsume yang ada di depanku. Benarkah itu bukan Natsume? Benarkah yang di depanku ini sama sekali bukan Natsume?

Aku melihatnya menghela napas dan berkata "To Tangerine apapun yang terjadi, perasaanku padamu takkan berubah sampai kapanpun. From Jujube."

Aku tahu kata-kata itu, itu adalah isi dari surat pertama dari sekian banyak surat yang di tuliskannya untukku, isi dari surat yang hanya diketahui aku dan Natsume, isi surat yang merupakan harta paling berharga dalam hidupku.

"Ini aku, Bodoh. Aku sama sekali belum mati, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di sana?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku lagi, aku segera berlari ke arahnya, aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakkan otou-san, okaa-san, Hotaru maupun Kaname-kun lagi. Aku berlari mendekatinya dan sambil tertawa, aku meloncat memeluknya. Dia membuka kedua tangannya dan menangkapku, dia memelukku dengan erat sambil tersenyum.

Aku bisa mencium baunya yang khas, aku bisa merasakan sentuhannya, aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya. Dia sama sekali tidak menghilang lagi dari hadapanku saat aku mendekatinya, aku bisa menyentuhnya sekarang, dia masih hidup, dia nyata. Aku mengangkat wajahku menatapnya dari dalam pelukannya, dia tersenyum menatapku dengan lembut, senyum yang sangat ku rindukan.

Air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku, tapi aku tahu ini bukan air mata kesedihan, ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan, air mata kebahagiaan karena akhirnya aku matahariku telah kembali, air mata kebahagiaan karena dia telah kembali ke dalam hiduku.

Dia mengangkat tangannya menghapus air mataku "Jangan menangis lagi, tersenyumlah. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi."

Aku tersenyum dan menangguk kepalaku begitu mendengar ucapannya itu.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Katanya sambil menarik tanganku dan berlari keluar dari ruangan ini.

* * *

><p>Berikan tepuk tangan padaku! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka aku bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini yang lebih dar 5rb kata dalam jangka waktu satu setengah hari ( Hebat juga ya aku ini. Ha..Ha...ha...). Yes! Natsume dan Mikan telah bertemu dan juga memori Natsume telah kembali, bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai chapter ini? review ya^^ alasan kenapa mereka tidak pernah direstui akan terjawab di chapter berikutnya, karena itu persiapkan hati kalian pada chapter berikutnya ya?^^<p>

**Valcross** : Update ku cepatkan kali ini ^^ kali ini aku benar2 update kilat ( ha..ha..ha...) untuk YxA, ya mang cepat banget sih perkembangan kisah mereka, tapi aku sangat suka mengetik tentang mereka loh! kini di dalam fic ini mereka adalah pasangan favo gw selain NxM ^^. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? mengejutkan u gak? (ha..ha..ha...)

**Kuroichibhinko** : Mereka telah bertemu, semoga pertemuan mereka tidak mengecewakanmu ^^ untuk Kaname kayak kau baal semakin membencinya deh ^^

**Yuuto Tamano** : Oke, kali ini benar2 update kilat kan? bagaiman menurutmu chapter ini? pertemuan mereka tidak mengecewakanmu kan?

**Rurippe No Kimi** : iya, mafia tu musuh abadiku, walau aku tidak tahu mengapa setelah lulus sekolah aku malah berkerja di tempat yang sangat mementingkan hitungan ( T_T mungkin ini namanya kena batu ) bagaimana chapter ini? semoga tidak mengecewakanmu deh!^^ untuk YxA, tenang saja mereka masih harus melewati beberapa rintangan dulu untuk bisa bersama ( mungkin bakal rumit juga kisah mereka nantinya, walau tidak serumit NxM )^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel of "A Piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

_.  
><em>

.

.

**DISCLAIMER** : GAKUEN ALICE BELONG TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA

* * *

><p><strong>Tsubasa POV<strong>

Aku menggunakan kursi yang ada untuk mendobrak pintu kamar ini, namun apapun yang aku lakukan tetap saja sia-sia, pintu ini sama sekali tidak mau terbuka. Apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sekarang? Apakah rencana kami berjalan dengan lancar? Apakah Natsume berhasil bertemu nona Mikan dan membawanya keluar dari mansion ini? Atau jangan-jangan Natsume telah tertangkap.

Aku terlalu ceroboh, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Rei Yukihira akan berada di dalam mansion ini dan menyadari siapa diriku. Aku menolak untuk mengakui bahwa aku adalah pemuda yang membantu Natsume dan memberitahu keberadaannya mereka, mereka juga sama sekali tidak memilki bukti yang menunjukkan diriku adalah pemuda yang membantu itu, karena itu mereka menahanku dan mengurungku di kamar ini.

Aku merasa sangat frustasi sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku harus segera keluar dari ruangan ini, aku sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk terperangkap di sini.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar ini terbuka dan seseorang berjalan masuk, aku dengan sigap segera bergerak untuk menyerang orang yang masuk itu, namun gerakkanku terhenti begitu melihat siapa yang masuk itu.

"Yoichi!" Panggilku terkejut.

Aku bisa melihat wajah Yoichi yang penuh kecemasan menatapku "Rencana kita telah gagal."

"APA!"

"Aoi memberitahuku, rencana kita telah gagal dan sekarang Natsume-nii telah berlari ke ruang pesta untuk menghentikan pertunangan ini dan bermaksud untuk membawanya keluar dari mansion ini."

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan Yoichi, apakah dia gila? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membawa nona Mikan keluar dari mansion yang penjagaannya begitu ketat dan penuh dengan bodyguard ini.

**Mikan POV**

Aku bisa melihat para pria berpakaian hitam yang mengejar kami, namun aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan mereka, aku sama sekali tidak takut sedikitpun.

Aku menatap punggung Natsume yang berlari di depanku sambil menggengam tanganku dengan erat. Aku tersenyum, aku bisa merasakan genggaman tangannya yang hangat, selama dia ada di sampingku, aku sama sekali tidak takut apapun lagi, selama dia ada di sampingku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kami berlari menuju pintu keluar mansion ini, namun dari depan pintu keluar itu aku melihat beberapa pria berpakaian hitam berlari ke arah kami. Wajahku memucat saat melihat mereka, bisakah kami keluar dari sini? Aku mengangkat wajahku menatap Natsume, namun wajahnya itu sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan sedikitpun kecemasan maupun ketakutan, dia malah tersenyum menyeringai.

Natsume kembali menarik tanganku dan berlari ke arah lain dari pintu keluar, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang. Aku bisa mellihat para pria berpakaian hitam yang mengejar kami itu semakin lama semakin banyak. Kami terus berlari dan berusaha untuk menghindari para pria berpakaian hitam yang mengejar kami.

Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan lagi arah kami berlari, yang memimpin jalan adalah Natsume, saat kami berhenti berlari aku melihat para pria yang berpakaian hitam itu sudah tidak terlihat. Aku bernapas terengah-engah, Aku sama sekali tidak kuat untuk terus berlari seperti ini, aku merasa sangat sesak, aku mulai kesulitan untuk bernapas. Tidak. Aku takut penyakit asmahku kambuh lagi, tidak untuk saat ini, aku harus kuat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Mikan?" tanya Natsume penuh kekhawatiran saat melihatku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Balasku cepat, aku sama sekali tidak mau membuatnya khawatir.

"Bertahanlah sebentar Mikan, aku pasti akan membawamu keluar dari sini." Ujarnya sambil menatapku dengan kedua bola mata merahnya.

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya itu. Ya. Aku percaya kata-katanya itu, meski terdengar mustahil, aku tahu dia pasti bisa membawaku keluar dari sini.

Kami kembali berlari dan saat kami membelok pada salah satu tikungan di ujung mansion ini, lima orang pria berpakaian hitam telah berdiri di depan kami dan berusaha menangkapku dan Natsume.

Natsume dengan sigab menyerang mereka, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa aku hanya bisa melihatnya melawan lima pria tersebut. Aku hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh ketakutan saat melihat Natsume mulai terdesak, namun tiba-tiba dari depan kami muncul dua orang pemuda menolong Natsume.

Aku mengenal salah satu dari pemuda yang menolong Natsume itu, dia Tsubasa-kun, bekas bodyguardku dulu.

"Sepertinya kau butuh banuan, Natsume!" Ujar Tsubasa-kun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan, Natsume-nii?" tanya pemuda satu lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Natsume sambil menghindari serangan yang ditujukan padanya.

Aku menatap pemuda itu, siapa dia? Pemuda itu memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu dan mata berwarna hijau, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya. Tapi, tidak tahu megapa, aku merasa pernah melihatnya dan dia sama sekali terasa asing bagiku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sebuah tangan menarik tanganku. Aku segera menolehkan wajah kepada pemilik tangan itu dan ketakutan menyelimutiku, itu adalah tangan dari salah satu pria berpakaian hitam.

"Nona Mikan, ayo kita kembali ke ruang pesta, Tuan besar, nyonya dan semuanya telah menunggu anda." Senyum pria tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriakku berusaha untuk melepaskan tanganku yang digenggamnya.

Pria itu sama sekali tidak mau melepaskanku, dia malah menarikku "Ayo, kita pergi sekarang nona."

Air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku, aku tidak mau kembali ke dalam ruangan itu lagi, aku tidak mau dipisahkan dari Natsume lagi. Aku menolehkan mataku menatap Natsume dan yang lainnya, aku bisa melihat Natsume berusaha untuk meloloskan diri dari dua orang pria yang sedang dihadapinya.

"Lepaskan dia, pria sialan!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba sambil memukul kepala pria yang menarik tanganku dengan pot bunga besar.

Pria yang menarik tanganku itu langsung kehilangan kesadarannya, aku mengangkat wajahku menatap penolongku dan mataku membelalak karena terkejut.

Misaki Harada.

"Misaki, bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Tsubasa-kun.

Aku segera membalikkan wajahku menatap Natsume, Tsubasa-kun dan pemuda berambut hijau itu. Aku melihat mereka bertiga berlari mendekatiku dan lima orang pria berpakaian hitam yang mereka lawan tadi telah terkapar di atas lantai .

"Aoi-chan meneleponku dan mengatakan rencana yang kita susun telah gagal dan kini sedang terjadi kejar-kejaran di dalam mansion ini. Memangnya kau pikir aku akan duduk diam menunggu kalian di dalam mobil tanpa melakukan apapun?" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku benar-benar binggung sekarang, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? mengapa Tsubasa-kun, Misaki Harada, dan pemuda bermata hijau ini menolongku dan Natsume? Dan apa maksudnya dengan Aoi meneleponnya dan memberitahu apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam mansion ini sekarang?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Mikan?" tanya Natsume sambil memegang kedua pundakku dan menatapku dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Natsume. Tapi, mengapa Tsubasa-kun, Harada-san dan pemuda ini menolong kita?" tanyaku kembali dengan penuh kebinggungan menatap mereka semua.

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya, kalian berdua cepat lari dari sini!" ujar Tsubasa-kun sambil menatap lurus ke belakangku dengan wajah serius.

Aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan aku melihat sekitar sepuluh orang pria berbaju hitam berlari mendekati kami dengan cepat.

"Cepat bawa, nona Mikan dari sini Natsume!" perintah Tsubasa-kun.

"Benar Natsume-nii, serahkan saja mereka yang ada di sini kepada kami." Tambah pemuda bermata hijau itu.

"Natsume-senpai, ini kunci mobilnya, kau tahukan di mana mobil itu dipakirkan?" ujar Misaki Harada tiba-tiba sambil menyerahkan mobil mobil kepada Natsume.

"Misaki, kau ikut dengan mereka, kau sama sekali tidak boleh tinggal di sini bersama kami!" ujar Tsubasa-kun begitu mendengar ucapan Misaki Harada.

"Kau pikir aku ini siapa, Tsubasa! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, begini-begini aku ini memiliki ban hitam dalam karate tahu!" Balas Misaki Harada sambil menatap tajam Tsubasa-kun.

"Tidak bisa Misaki, kau harus ikut dengan mereka!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENINGGALKANMU DI SINI!" teriak Misaki tiba-tiba "Aku mau menemanimu menghadapi semua masalah yang akan kau hadapi..."

Tsubasa-kun sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapu lagi, dia hanya menatap Misaki Harada dengan wajah terkejut.

"Lanjutkan saja adegan pengakuan ini nanti, kita sama sekali tidak ada waktu untuk itu sekarang," ujar pemuda bermata hijau itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi "Natsume-nii, cepat kau bawa Mikan-nee keluar dari sini."

Aku menatap pemuda berwarna hijau itu "Siapa dia, Natsume?"

Natsume tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku "Dia adalah Yoichi Yukihira, dia adalah adik kandungmu Mikan."

"Eh! APA?" teriakku, pemuda itu, Tsubasa-kun dan juga Misaki Harada bersamaan.

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan ini semua sekarang. Aku akan menjelasakan semuanya pada kalian nanti, karena itu pastikan kalian bisa keluar dari sini dengan selamat." Balas Natsume tenang sambil mengenggam tanganku.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu itu, Natsume?" tanya Tsubasa-kun dengan wajah kebingungan.

Natsume tersenyum menyeringai "Karena aku sudah mendapatkan semua memoriku kembali."

"APA!" teriak Tsubasa-kun, pemuda bermata hijau itu dan Misaki Harada lagi.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan mereka dan juga wajah kebinggunganku, dia segera berlari sambil menarik tanganku meninggalkan mereka.

"Natsume, apa maksud ucapanmu barusan?" tanyaku sambil berlari di sampingnya.

"Aku memang tidak meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan dua tahu yang lalu. Namun, aku kehilangan memoriku selama enam belas tahun hidupku, Mikan."

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar jawabannya itu.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya setelah kita keluar dari mansion ini, Mikan. Karena itu, bersabarlah." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum menatapku.

Melihat senyumnya itu, aku menangguk kepalaku dengan pelan sambil tersenyum. Ya. Aku akan menunggu dengan sabar dia menjelaskannya, Aku memang penasaran dengan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, namun sebenarnya, aku juga sama sekali tidak begitu mempedulikannya, sebab cukup dengan Natsume masih hidup dan berada di sampingku, aku sudah tidak butuh apapun lagi.

Kami kembali berlari, namun tidak lama kami berlari, dari depan kami muncul lagi beberapa orang pria berpakaian hitam yang berlari ke arah kami. Natsume tersenyum dan tiba-tiba dia menarikku menaiki tangga yang ada di samping kami.

"Mereka naik ke atas, cepat tangkap mereka! Perintahkan semua anggota kita ke lantai dua untuk mengepung mereka!" teriak salah satu pria berpakaian hitam itu.

"Natsume, kenapa kita naik ke atas?" tanyaku bingung. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Natsume menaiki tangga ini, kami ingin keluar dari mansion ini, jika kami naik ke atas itu sama saja dengan membiarkan kami tertangkap.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku itu, dia hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

Saat kami mencapai lantai dua mansion ini,Natsume langsung berlari menuju lorong kamar paling belakang dari mansion ini. Saat kami sampai di sana, aku melihat depan kami ada beberapa orang pria berpakaian hitam yang berlari mendekati kami dan saat kami menoleh ke belakang, aku juga melihat pria berpakaian hitam lagi. k\Kami telah terkepung, sama sekali tidak ada jalan untuk meloloskan diri lagi.

"Natsume..." Panggiku pelan sambil menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Tenanglah Mikan, kita akan segera keluar dari sini." Ujar Natsume menenangkanku dan kembali berlari memasuki salah satu kamar yang ada di samping kami.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud Natsume, bagaimana kami bisa keluar dari mansion ini dengan keadaan yang seperti ini? Kamar yang kami masuki ini sama sekali tidak memiliki pintu yang menghubungkan kamar ini dengan kamar di sampingnya, kamar ini juga sama sekali tidak memiliki jalan rahasia untuk keluar dari mansion ini.

Natsume tiba-tiba berhenti berlari, dia membalikkan badannya dan menghadap para pria berpakaian hitam yang kini telah berada di depan pintu kamar ini. Aku hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Natsume dengan wajah pucat sambil menatap mereka.

"MIKAN!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba dari balik pria berpakaian hitam itu.

Aku melihat pria-pria berpakaian hitam itu membuka sebuah jalan bagi otou-san, okaa-san, Kaname-ku, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru, Aoi-chan dan juga seorang pria yang ku kenal sebagai Rei Sakura untuk memasuki kamar ini. Mereka menatapku dan Natsume dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

"Mikan, kemarilah..." Ujar okaa-san pelan sambil berjalan mendekati kami.

Aku dan Natsume berjalan mundur ke belakang dengan pelan saat melihatnya berjalan mendekati kami.

"Natsume menyerahlah, kalian sama sekali tidak bisa melarikan diri dari mansion ini lagi!" Ujar Rei Sakura tiba-tiba sambil menatap tajam Natsume.

Aku mengangkat wajahku menatap Natsume. Apa yang dikatakannya benar, kami sama sekali tidak bisa melarikan diri dari sini lagi, sama sekali tidak ada jalan untuk keluar dari mansion ini lagi.

"Semua penjaga yang ada di mansion ini telah mengepung kamar ini, kalian sama sekali tidak bisa keluar dari mansion ini lagi, serahkan Mikan pada kami sekarang juga." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar ucapannya itu, aku segera memeluk lengan Natsume dengan erat. Aku tidak mau terpisah dari Natsume lagi, aku tak mau kehilangannya lagi.

"Bagus sekali kalau begitu," ujar Natsume tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum menyeringai "Jika semua anjing-anjing yang ada di mansion ini telah berkumpul di depan kamar ini, maka jalan keluar dari mansion ini telah terbuka."

Aku dan semua yang ada di dalam kamar ini sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapannya. Natsume tiba-tiba menarikku dan berjalan mendekati jendela yang ada di kamar ini dan membukanya.

"Ini jalan keluarnya." Senyum Natsume.

Mataku dan mata semua yang ada di kamar ini terbelalak begitu mendengar ucapannya itu, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia melepaskan tanggannya yang menggengam tanganku dan meloncat ke bawah melalui jendela kamar ini.

"NATSUME!" teriakku dan menolehkan wajahku ke bawah jendela.

Aku melihat Natsume mendarat dengan sukses ke bawah tanpa luka sedikitpun. Jarak jendala ini dengan tanah di bawah cukup tinggi, bagaimana dia bisa melompat dengan begitu mudah, santai dan tanpa takut? Aku rasa siapapun yang meloncat dari tempat setinggi ini pasti akan terluka dan dilihat dari caranya meloncat tadi, aku rasa ini bukan pertama kalinya dia meloncat ke bawah, namun yang paling penting, dia seharusnya memberitahuku terlebih dahulu jika dia ingin meloncat ke bawah.

Natsume membalikkan badannya dan mengangkat wajahnya menatapku yang berada di atas "Mikan cepat meloncat ke bawah! Aku akan menangkapmu!"

Aku mengangguk kepalaku.

"Mikan hentikan itu! Jangan meloncat ke bawah!" teriak okaa-san dan otou-san bersamaan.

"Mikan, dia sama sekali bukan Natsume, hentikan itu!" tambah Ruka dengan wajah pucat.

"Kemarilah idiot..." Ujar Hotaru pelan dengan wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran.

"Mikan-chan... Kemarilah, jangan meloncat ke bawah... Acara pertunangan kita masih belum usai..." Ujar Kaname-kun sambil menatapku dengan mata birunya.

"Maaf okaa-san, otou-san, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon. Jangan membohongi aku lagi, aku tahu dengan pasti, dia adalah Natsume. Aku tidak mungkin bisa salah mengenalnya...," Balasku sambil menatap mereka "Maaf, Kaname-kun... Aku tidak bisa bertunangan denganmu.."

Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi, aku segera membalikkan wajahku ke jendela tersebut dan bersiap untuk meloncat ke bawah.

Otou-san, okaa-san, Kaname-kun, Ruka-pyon dan Hotaru segera berlari ke jendela tersebut dan berusaha untuk menangkapku. Namun, semuanya telah terlambat, aku telah meloncat ke bawah. Aku sama sekali tidak takut sedikitpun, aku tertawa dan aku sangat bahagia. Aku melihat Natsume membuka kedua tangannya untuk menangkapku sambil tersenyum. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa menangkapku, aku yakin aku pasti akan baik-baik saja, sebab yang akan menangkapku itu adalah Natsume.

Aku bisa merasakan pelukan Natsume saat dia berhasil menangkapku, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan badannya saat dia menangkapku. Aku tersenyum bahagia dan memelukknya dengan erat, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaan bahagia yang kini memenuhi hatiku ini dengan kata-kata lagi, tidak ada kata yang sanggup menggambarkan kebahagiaanku ini sekarang.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini sebelum mereka turun untuk mengejar kita." Ujar Natsume sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Benar Natsume, ayo cepat kita lari dari sini." Balasku cepat sambil menatap sekelilingku. Kami kini berada di taman belakang mansion Hyuga, jika kami berlari sekitar sepuluh menit ke arah barat, kami akan berhasil mencapai pintu pagar belakang dari mansion ini.

"Siapa bilang kita akan berlari lagi."

"Eh!"

Dia mengeluarkan kunci mobil yang tadi diberikan Misaki Harada padanya dan menunjuk sebuah mobil yang terpakir tepat di samping kami "Kita akan menggunakan mobil, bodoh!

"Eh!"

Natsume tersenyum dan berjalan membuka pintu mobil itu "Ayo!"

Aku menangguk kepalaku dan sebelum aku memasuki mobil itu, aku mengangkat kepalaku menatap jendela di depanku lagi, aku akan melihat wajah sedih otou-san, okaa-san, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru dan terutama Kaname-kun.

"Maaf..."

**Kaname POV**

Aku duduk di atas kursi sofa di dalam ruang tamu mansion Hyuga.

Aku menutup mataku dan memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Bagaiman ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa Natsume Hyuga yang sudah meninggal dunia dua tahun yang lalu tiba-tiba muncul di depanku? Mengapa dia harus muncul tepat saat Mikan akan menjadi milikku? Mengapa dia masih hidup?

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang hatiku sekarang. Hatiku sakit sekali, aku melihat tunaganku memeluk pria lain di pesta pertunangan kami, aku melihatnya memilih pria lain di hadapan semua orang yang datang untuk menyelamatiku, aku melihat dia melarikan diri bersama pria lain tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun padaku.

Aku masih bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan baik sesaat Mikan melarikan diri bersama Natsume Hyuga. Aku masih ingat dengan kegaduhan yang terjadi sesaat mereka meninggalkan ruang pesta itu. Para tamu undangan yang ada sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka, siapa yang tidak terkejut dengan kejadian yang terjadi di depan mereka itu, Natsume Hyuga yang telah meninggal dunia dua tahun yang lalu tiba-tiba muncul dan menghentikan pertunangan ini dan memabawa kabur Mikan.

Aku masih ingat dengan kemarahan seluruh anggota keluargaku setelah itu, mereka merasa sangat terhina dengan apa yang terjadi, mereka segera meninggalkan mansion ini dan memaksaku untuk mengikuti mereka serta melupakan Mikan, mereka sama sekali tidak tahan menerima pandangan yang diberikan para tamu undangan saat melihat apa yang terjadi. Namun, aku menolak untuk pulang bersama mereka, aku ingin tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kaname?" tanya Ioran-jiisan tiba-tiba.

Aku membuka mataku dan aku bisa melihat wajah khawatir Ioran-jiisan dan juga Kaoru-san yang menatapku.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan, Kaname-kun?" tanya Kaoru-san lagi.

"Apa yang sesungguhmya terjadi Ioran-jiisan, Kaoru-san? Bagaimana mungkin Natsume-senpai masih hidup? Bagaimana dia bisa tiba-tiba muncul dan membawa kabur Mikan dari hadapanku?" tanyaku frustasi.

Ioran-jiisan dan Kaoru-san terdiam begitu mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Kaname-kun, itu.. itu..." Jawab kaoru-san dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Aku mau jawabannya, Ioran-jiisan, Kaoru-san. Aku mempunyai hak untuk mengetahuinya, aku adalah tunangan Mikan, aku mempunyai hak untuk mengetahui seluruhnya!" teriakku.

Kaoru-san terdiam mendengar ucapanku.

"Ceritakanlah semuanya pada Kaname, Kaoru. Dia benar, dia mempunyai hak untuk mengetahui semuanya." Ujar Ioran-jiisan tiba-tiba.

"Ioran! Aku tidak bisa menceri..." teriak Kaoru-san sambil menatap Ioran-jiisan.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan ini terbuka dan aku melihat Ruka-senpai, Hotaru dan juga seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata abu-abu berjalan memasuki kamr ini.

"Ioran-jiisan, Kaoru-san, ada yang ingin sampaikan pada kalian berdua.." Ujar Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, namun aku bisa melihat ekspresi ketakutan dan kekhawatiran di wajahnya begitu juga dengan Ruka-senpai dan pria bermata abu-abu itu.

Aku, Ioran-jiisan dan Kaoru-san menatap mereka bertiga dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Natsume-senpai telah mendapatkan semua memorinya kembali."

**Aoi POV**

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghapus apa yang barusan terjadi dari dalam pikiranku. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghapus adegan Natsume-nii menyelamatkan Mikan-nee dan membawanya melarikan diri dari mansion ini. Natsume-nii benar-benar hebat, dia benar-benar berhasil membawa Mikan-nee keluar dari mansion ini.

Aku masih ingat dengan senyum Mikan-nee saat dia melihat Natsume-nii, aku masih ingat wajah bahagianya saat dia berlari ke arah Natsume-nii. Betapa beruntungnya Mikan-nee, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka adegan yang hanya biasa aku lihat di tv ataupun kita baca di novel dan komik benar-benar terjadi di depanku, adegan itu benar-benar romantis, romantis sekali.

Aku tersenyum puas dan berjalan menuju kamarku, Natsume-nii dan Mikan-nee telah berhasil melarikan diri dari mansion ini, Yoichi-kun, Tsubasa-nii serta Misaki-nee juga telah berhasil keluar dari mansion ini.

Sesaat Natsume-nii dan Mikan-nee berlari naik ke lantai dua, para bodyguard yang ada di mansion ini segera berlari mengejar mereka dan itu menyebabkan penjagaan di lantai satu menjadi longgar. Yoichi-kun, Tsubasa-nii dan juga Misaki-nee segera memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengejar Natsume-nii dan Mikan-nee yang berlari ke lantai dua, karena aku segera menelopon mereka dan menyuruh mereka segera keluar dari mansion ini saat melihat Natsume-nii berhasil menangkap Mikan-nee yang meloncat kebawah, mereka sama sekali tidak perlu berada di mansion ini lagi, Natsume-nii dan Mikan-nee telah berhasil melarikan diri. Walau aku juga tidak bisa mempungkiri bahwa, Yoichii-ku, Tsubasa-nii dan Misaki-nee juga masih harus bertarung melawan beberapa bodyguard untuk keuar dari sini, tapi yang penting semuanya telah keluar dari mansion ini dengan selamat.

Sekarang yang perlu aku lakukan hanyalah berusaha untuk mencari tahu langkah-langkah yang dilakukan oleh otaou-san, okaa-san untuk menemukan mereka. Aku tahu, sebenarnya aku sedang bermain dengan api, apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika otou-san dan okaa-san mengetahui apa yang ku lakukan? Mereka pasti akan marah sekali, mereka mungkin akan mengembalikanku ke panti asuhan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa membiarkan Natsume-nii dan Mikan-nee begitu saja, aku menyayangi mereka berdua, karena itu aku bersedia menerima konsekuensinya.

"Aoi, berhenti!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

Aku segera membalikkan wajahku menatap sumber suara itu dan aku melihat Hotaru-nee menatapku dengan tajam.

"A.. Ada apa, Hotaru-nee?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Katakan padaku di mana Mikan berada sekarang?"

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya itu, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahu aku membantu mereka?

"A... Apa maksudmu, Hotaru-nee? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu itu?" tanyaku sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk menutupi kegugupanku.

"Jangan bermain denganku lagi, Aoi. Aku tahu, kau membantu mereka, Aku telah melihat rekaman kamera di dalam ruang pesta, aku melihat kau berjalan mendekati Tsubasa, Yoichi Yukihira dan seorang wanita yang aku yakini adalah Natsume Hyuga yang sedang menyamar. Ruka juga bisa membuktikannya, dia melihatmu dengan matanya sendiri kamu berjalan dan mengobrol bersama mereka."

Wajahku memucat mendengar jawaban Hotaru-nee itu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Aku memang telah mengatakan aku berani menerima semua konsekuensi yang akan terjadi saat mereka mengetahui apa yang ku lakukan. Tapi, tidak secepat ini, aku masih perlu waktu untuk mempersiapkan diriku.

**Natsume POV**

"Rumah siapa ini, Natsume?" tanya Mikan sambil menatapku yang sedang membuka pintu rumah di depan kami. Hari sudah mulai gelap, untung kami sudah tiba di tempat tujuan kami.

"Ini adalah rumah kakek kandungmu." jawabku tanpa menatapnya.

"Eh!" teriaknya terkejut.

"Aku tahu kau punya banyak sekali pertanyaan di dalam otakmu yang kecil itu. Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu, masuklah terlebih dahulu."

Mikan sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi, dia menangguk kepalanya dan mengikutiku masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Kami memang berhasil menghentikan pertunangan Mikan dan membawanya keluar dari mansion Hyuga, walau tidak sesuai dengan rencana sebab aku sama sekali tidak menyangka aku akan mendapatkan memoriku yang hilang secara tiba-tiba saat melihat surat yang ku tulis untuknya.

Waktu aku mendapatkan memoriku kembali, yang pertama kali ku pikirkan adalah menghentikan pertunangan itu, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Mikan bertunangan dengan orang lain selain aku, karena itu tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi, aku langsung berlari menghentikan pertunangannya.

Saat aku melihatnya berdiri dan menatapku dengan terkejut di samping Kaname Sono, aku menghentikan langkah kakiku. Aku mengakui, aku cukup takut saat itu, aku takut dia akan memilih Kaname Sono dari pada aku. Jika saat itu dia memilih Kaname Sono, apa yang akan aku lakukan? Menculiknya dan memaksanya untuk bersamaku? Rasanya tidak, aku mungkin akan membiarkannya bersama Kaname Sono sebab yang paling aku harapkan di dunia ini adalah kebahagiaannya, aku akan memilih untuk melepaskannya jika itu yang dia mau, aku akan memilih untuk membiarkannya bersama pria lain walau itu akan sangat menyakitkanku.

Karena itu aku hanya bisa mengulurkan tanganku dan memanggilnya. Jika dia menerima uluran tanganku aku akan membawanya keluar dari mansion itu dan jika dia tidak menerima uluran tanganku saat itu, aku akan segera pergi mansion itu. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaan dan kegembiraan di hatiku saat melihat dia tersenyum memanggil namaku dan berlari memelukku, dia sama sekali tidak melupakanku, dia masih mencintaiku.

Saat dia berada di dalam pelukkanku, aku langsung memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari mansion yang aku tahu penuh dengan bodyguard ini. Karena itu, aku mengenggam tangan Mikan berlari mengelilingi mansion ini untuk memancing semua bodyguard yang ada di mansion itu mengejar kami. Aku cukup cemas saat melihat Mikan bernapas terengah-engah dan nampak menderita, aku tahu dia sama sekali tidak bisa berlari lama karena penyakit asmahnya.

Sesuai yang ku rencanakan, para bodyguard yang ada mengejar kami. Aku senang sekali saat itu, kami hanya tinggal berlari ke kamar di lantai dua yang berada di belakang mansion ini, kamar di mana jendelanya akan menghubungkan kami dengan Misaki telah menunggu dengan mobil. Aku sebenarnya lumayan terkejut saat melihat Yoichi, Tsubasa dan juga Misaki yang tiba-tiba muncul menolong kami saat aku melawan lima orang bodyguard itu. Saat aku melihat Misaki aku lumayan takut, bagaimana jika dia telah memindahkan letak mobir itu, namun sepertinya ketakutanku itu tidak diperlukan, karena dia sama sekali tidak memindahkan mobil itu dan rencanaku itu tetap berjalan dengan lancar.

Aku ingat wajah otou-san, okaa-san, Ruka, Hotaru dan Kaname Sono itu saat melihat Mikan meloncat ke bawah melalui jendela itu, wajah mereka sangat terkejut dan ketakutan, namun aku tidak mempedulikan mereka, aku hanya menatap mereka dengan penuh kemarahan dan kebencian karena mereka memisahkanku dengan Mikan.

Aku sama sekali tidak membuang waktu lagi, aku segera mengemudi mobil itu dan meninggalkan mansion itu. Aku meninggalkan mobil itu di tengah kota dan dengan menggunakan kereta shinkansen, aku membawa Mikan ke rumah kakek kandungnya atau lebih tepat rumah di mana Yoichi di besarkan. Aku tahu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan mobil itu terus, aku meninggalkan mobil itu dan menggunakan kereta shinkansen untuk menyesatkan mereka dan menghapus jejak kami. Saat aku menyusun rencana membawa kabur Mikan, rumah ini memang sudah diputuskan menjadi tempat untuk menyembunyikan Mikan, rumah ini berada di desa yang agak terpencil dan aku yakin mereka juga pasti tidak akan pernah berpikir kami akan bersembunyi di sini.

"Natsume, bisakah kau menceritakan padaku apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba sambil menatapku dengan kedua bola matanya yang besar.

Aku menatap wajahnya, wajah yang sangat ku rindukan, wajah yang sama sekali tidak bisa ku lupakan meskipn aku kehilangan semua memoriku. Aku mengangkat tanganku menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya memerah saat aku melakukan itu dan sebuah senyum malaikat terukis di wajahnya yang cantik. Aku membalas senyumnya itu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, karena itu siapkan jantungmu sebab ini akan sangat mengejutkanmu."

**Mikan POV**

"Baguslah kalau kalian berhasil keluar dari mansion itu." Ujar Natsume kepada Yoichi melalui ponsel di tangannya.

Aku hanya bisa menatap Natsume dengan wajah kosong dan berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang barusan diceritakannya padaku. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk menerima semua yang dikatakannya, otou-san dan okaa-san telah membohongiku, Natsume sama sekali belum mati, dia masih hidup, dia hanya kehilangan memorinya saja. Mereka menyembunyikan Natsume dariku dan menitipkannya pada keluarga kandungku, pada saudara kandungku, mereka mengubah nama keluarganya dan menanamakan memori palsu pada ingatannya yang kosong, mereka telah menipuku dan Natsume selama dua tahun ini.

Mengapa mereka melakukan itu? Mengapa mereka begitu menentang hubungan kami? Kenapa mereka tidak merestui hubungan kami? Kami sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah sedikitpun, tidakkah mereka melihat betapa menderitanya aku saat mengira aku telah kehilangan Natsume? Mengapa mereka membohongiku dan bermaksud menunangkan ku pada Kaname-kun?

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang, apakah aku harus membenci mereka? Atau aku harus memaafkan mereka? Memaafkan semua yang telah mereka lakukan padaku dan Natsume, begitu juga dengan Ruka-pyon dan Hotaru, haruskah aku memaafkan mereka karena telah menghianati Natsume dan juga merahasiakan ini semua dariku saat mereka telah mengetahui kenyataan sesungguhnya?

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hatiku sangat binggung saat mengetahui kenyataan ini.

"Ini!" Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan ponsel di tangannya padaku.

"Eh!" seruku terkejut, mengapa dia tiba-tiba menyodorkan ponselnya padaku?

"Yoichi. Kurasa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada adik kandungmu ini bukan?"

Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Natsume itu, dengan pelan aku menerima ponsel itu.

"Ha...Halo..." Ujarku terbata-bata.

Namun, sama sekali tidak ada jawaban.

"Halo..." Ujarku lagi dan tetap saja tak ada jawaban. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah telepon ini telah terputus?

"HALOO!" teriakku keras-keras.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tuli, kau sama sekali tidak perlu berteriak sekeras itu, dasar bodoh!" balas Yoichi dari balik ponsel itu.

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar ucapannya itu, jawaban dan intonasi suaranya itu mirip sekali dengan Natsume.

"Yo-chan, begini-begini aku ini adalah onee-chanmu, jangan meniru sikap jeleknya Natsume, itu sama sekali tidak baik, tahu?"

"Yo-chan? Namaku Yoichi, jangan memanggilku Yo-chan, bodoh!"

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, sikap Yoichi benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Natsume, aku jadi berpikir, benarkah dia adalah adikku? Apakah tidak salah? mungkin dia sebenarnya adalah adik Natsume bukan adikku.

"YO-CHAN! jangan panggil aku bodoh!" teriakku lagi.

"Benarkah kau adalah onee-chanku? Sikapmu ini berbeda sekali denganku dan Rei-nii. Kurasa orang lain akan lebih mempercayai Natsume-nii sebagai saudaraku dari pada kamu."

"YO-CHAN!" teriakku lagi.

"Sudah! Sudah! Kurasa akan lebih mudah kalau kita berbicara berhadapan saja dari pada lewat ponsel. Aku, Tsubasa dan Misaki akan segera menuju rumah kakek besok pagi. Aku bisa tuli jika berbicara denganmu lewat ponsel ini."

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat mendengar ucapannya itu, sikapnya padaku dingin sekali, apakah dia membenciku? Apakah dia sama sekali tidak mengakui aku sebagai saudaranya?

"Ada apa, kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi diam?" tanya Yoichi tiba-tiba.

"Eh! Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak apa-apa. Sampai ketemu besok.." Jawabku cepat-cepat.

"Ya. Sampai ketemu besok... Mikan onee-chan..." Balasnya pelan dan menutup ponsel itu.

Mataku terbelalak saat mendengarnya memanggilku onee-chan. Aku mengangkat wajahku menatap Natsume "Yo-chan barusan memanggilku onee-chan, dia tidak membenciku?"

Natsume menatapku dengan wajah benggong saat mendengar pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Yoichi hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa terhadapmu. Tenang saja, dia sama sekali tidak membencimu."

"Terima kasih, Natsume." Senyumku gembira begitu mendengar jawabannya itu.

"Sebaiknya kau segera tidur, kau pasti sangat lelahkan? Gunakanlah kamar itu, aku akan menggunakan kamar di sebelahmu." Ujar Natsume sambil memalingkan wajahnya menatap kamar di depan kami.

Mendengar ucapan Natsume itu, aku segera mengangkat tanganku mengenggam ujung bajunya dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum "Natsume, aku ingin tidur bersamamu, aku ingin tidur bersamamu seperti saat kita kecil dulu."

o00o

"Natsume, kau sudah tidur?" tanyaku pada Natsume yang berada di sampingku.

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku itu, aku segera membalikkan wajahku menatap wajahnya. Cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui ventilasi jendela membuatku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Matanya tertutup dengan rapat, sepertinya dia sudah tertidur. Aku tersenyum dan terus menatap wajahnya yang tampan dengan kedua bola mata coklat maduku.

"Tidakkah kau tahu, menatap wajah seseorang yang sedang tertidur itu sama sekali tidak sopan." Ujarnya tiba-tiba sambil membuka kedua kelopak matanya menatapku.

"Kurasa tidak. Saat kita masih kecil, aku selalu memaanfaatkan waktu kau sedang tertidur untuk mengamati wajahmu." Senyumku saat teringat masa kecil kami.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya menatapku.

Aku menatap wajahnya dengan penuh kerinduan, aku mengangkat kedua tanganku menyentuh wajahnya dengan lembut "Natsume, tahukah kau?"

"Apa?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari wajahku.

Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya itu dan menjawab "Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu, karena itu jangan pernah kau ting..."

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku itu, karena Natsume telah mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya, dia menciumku dengan lembut. Aku sangat terkejut dengan ciumannya yang tiba-tiba itu, namun aku sama sekali tidak melawannya, aku menutup mataku dan membiarkan dia menciumku.

Aku sangat merindukan sentuhan bibirnya di bibirku, aku sangat merindukan ciumannya. Setiap kali dia menciumku, jantungku pasti akan berdetak sangat cepat, aku merasa sangat bahagia dan gembira, aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaanku ini lagi.

Natsume menjauhkan bibirnya dariku dan aku hanya bisa menatap wajahnya yang berada sangat dekat dengan wajahku yang aku yakin pasti sudah semerah tomat. Dia tersenyum dan kembali menciumku, namun ciuman kali ini sama sekali tidak seperti ciuman yang tadi diberikannya, ciuman kali ini terasa sangat panas dan dalam, aku bisa merasakan lidah Natsume dalam mulutku dan menjelajahinya.

Natsume mengangkat tangannya memeluk pinggangku dan terus menciumku, setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya dia melepaskan ciumannya itu karena kami memerlukan udara untuk bernapas. Aku melihat dia mengambil napas panjang dan kembali menciumku, ciumannya itu benar-benar membuatku tidak mempedulikan sekelilingku lagi.

Saat aku sadar dia telah berada di atas badanku, dia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibirku dan mengangkat kedua tangannya memegang pipiku dengan lembut. Dia kemudian mencium keningku, hidungku, pipiku dan kemudian leherku. Badanku terasa sangat panas dan aku merasa sama sekali tidak bertenaga saat dia melakukan itu, Aku merasakan perasaan yang sangat aneh saat dia melakukan itu.

"Na... Natsume..." Desahku pelan.

Mendengar desahanku itu, Natsume segera berhenti mencium leherku dan menjauhkan dirinya dariku, dia menatapku dengan wajah terkejut, bersalah dan juga kebingungan "Maaf.. Maaf Mikan, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud un..."

Aku tersenyum melihat reaksinya itu, dia yang selalu berwajah tanpa ekspresi ternyata bisa juga berwajah seperti ini. Aku bangkit dan menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya

Mata Natsume terbelalak, dia pasti tidak pernah menyangka aku akan menciumnya. Aku melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya dan dia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangku, kami berciuman lama dan saat kami melepaskan ciuman kami dia menatapku dan berkata "Hentikan aku sekarang Mikan, atau aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan diriku lagi."

Aku bisa melihat matanya yang berwarna merah itu bersinar penuh dengan nafsu sekarang, aku mengerti sekali maksud ucapannya itu. Aku kembali mengangkat tanganku dan menyentuh pipinya sambil tersenyum "Aku mencintaimu Natsume, aku mencintaimu karena itu jadikanlah aku seutuhnya milikmu..."

Aku bisa melihat mata Natsume kembali terbelalak mendengar ucapanku itu dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, dia kembali menciumku dengan dalam dan panas.

Aku tersenyum dan membalas ciumannya itu dengan segenap perasaanku. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi, namun aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah menyesali apa yang akan ku lakukan sekarang. Karena dia adalah Natsume, karena yang ada di hadapanku kini adalah Natsume, satu-satunya pria yang ku cintai di dunia ini.

Ya. Aku tidak akan menyesalinya.

* * *

><p><strong>MAAF!<strong> Aku benar-benar minta maaf! pada chapter sebelumnya aku mengatakan aku akan mengungkap alasan mengapa Ioran dan Kaoru menentang hubungan NxM, tapi sepertinya tidak keburu, jadi terpaksanya pada chapter berikutnya (benar-benar maaf). Apakah menurut kalian aku perlu menaikkan rating fic ini ( tapi fic ini sama sekali tidak berating M loh! karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa menulis lemon)? Dan terakhir, aku minta review pendapat pembaca untuk chapter ini! Aku mohon sebab sebenarnya aku sam sekali tidak bisa menulis sesuatu yang seperti di atas T_T ( maaf kalau fic ini jadi terkesan dewasa banget T_T) !

**Valcross** : Ya.. peran Kaname di fic ini memang seperti ini sih! kasihan memang kasihan, tapi apa boleh buat (ha..ha..ha...) Nasib Aoi akan terjawab di chapter berikutnya dan alasan mengapa Rei tidak menyadari keberadaan Yoichi karena dia memang sama sekali tidak melihatnya ^^. Untuk chapter ini bagaimana menurutmu ( jujur ya? menyakitkan juga gak apa-apa!)?

**Kuroichibhineko** :sebenarnya ya rintangan terbesar NxM dalam fic ini sama sekali belum terlewati, malahan baru saja akan dihadapi di chapter berikutnya, aku akan berusaha untuk membuat fic ini jadi seseru dan serame mungkin. Aku senang sekali kau menyukai chapter pertemuan mereka dan semoga kau juga menikmati chapter ini ( seperinya aku suka memisahkan NXM ya? di Tales of darkness and light juga gitu).

**Yuuto Tamano** : Thx utk informasinya^^ dan aku mau mengucapkan MAAF! sebab sepertinya jalan cerita fic ini benar-benar telah sangat melenceng dengan fic APM karanganmu. Kau tidak marahkan?(sujud2 minta ampun)

**Thi3x** : thx utk tepuk tangannya ^^ update kali ini agak lambat karena aku harus kerja, kemarin aku bisa update secepat itu karena aku sama sekali tidak kerja ^^ Bagaimana menurutmu chapter ini?


	16. Chapter 16

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel from "A piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume POV<strong>

Aku mencium bau bunga sakura dari sampingku, dengan pelan aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku dan tersenyum. Mikan berada di sampingku, dia tertidur dengan tenang di sampingku. Sama seperti saat kami kecil dulu, sama seperti mimpi-mimpi yang setiap hari aku lihat selama aku kehilangan memoriku, namun ini bukan ingatan masa lalu ataupun mimpi lagi, dia benar-benar telah berada di sampingku sekarang, di samping futon tempat aku tidur.

Aku melihat dia tersenyum dalam tidurnya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaan bahagia yang kini memenuhi hatiku. Aku ingat apa yang telah kami lakukan semalam, aku ingat apa yang telah terjadi semalam, dia telah menjadi milikku seutuhnya, dia adalah milikku sekarang.

Aku mengangkat tanganku menyentuh wajahnya dengan pelan. Dia sangat cantik, dia benar-benar sangat cantik, luar biasa cantik. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkannya menangis dan bersedih lagi.

Aku sama sekali tidak ingat kapan aku pertama kali melihatnya. Seingatku, sejak aku mulai mengenal dan mengetahui sekelilingku, dia telah berada di sampingku, dia yang selalu mengikutiku dan menggenggam tanganku ke mana saja aku pergi saat aku masih kecil.

Sejak kecil sikap kami telah sangat bertolak belakang. Dia begitu hangat, ceria, polos, ceroboh dan tidak tahu apa-apa, berbeda sekali dengan aku yang dingin, pendiam dan selalu berpikiran panjang. Aku bahkan selalu merasa dia bodoh dan idiot, tapi tidak tahu mengapa, sejak kecil aku sama sekali tidak bisa membiarkannya, aku selalu berada di sampingnya dan menjaganya, mungkin karena dia ini bagaikan magnet masalah, ke manapun dia pergi, masalah selalu mengikutinya.

Dia juga sangat lemah, dia menderita penyakit asmah dan saat penyakitnya itu kambuh, aku selalu merasa takut dan sedih, karena dia kelihatan sangat menderita. Aku sama sekali tidak suka melihat wajah menderitanya, aku sangat membenci melihat wajah menderita dan sedihnya. Dia lebih cocok tersenyum dan tertawa, saat dia tersenyum dan tertawa, tidak tahu mengapa hatiku selalu berdebar-debar.

Aku berpikir, aku selalu berada di sampingnya dan melindunginya pasti dikarena dia adalah adik perempuanku, saudaraku satu-satunya di dunia ini, dan aku selalu bedebar-debar saat melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa pasti dikarenakan... dikarenakan...

Aku tidak tahu.

Kami selalu pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama-sama, aku masih ingat di musim gugur saat aku berusia sebelas tahun. Saat itu kami pulang dari sekolah seperti biasanya. Aku berjalan disampingnya sambil mengandeng tangannya yang kecil melewati jalan sepi yang dipenuhi dengan pohon momiji yang daunnya mulai berguguran. Dia tersenyum sambil menyadungkan lagu menikmati hembusan angin musim gugur, tiba-tiba dia melepaskan tangannya dan berputar dan menari mengikuti irama angin di depanku.

Aku hanya diam mentapnya dengan kedua bola mata merahku. Melihatnya yang menari di bawah daun momiji yang berguguran aku sadar untuk pertama kalinya, betapa cantiknya dia. Rambut coklat panjangnya yang terbang di mainkan angin, bola mata coklat madunya yang berbinar-binar karena kegembiraan dan kebahagiaan serta senyum hangat di wajahnya, dia benar-benar berhasil membuatku kehilangan kata.

Aku terus menatapnya dengan tajam dan menyuruhnya berhenti menari, aku melakukan itu karena aku yakin aku tidak akan mungkin bisa menyembunyikan debaran jantungku darinya jika terus melihatnya menari di bawah guguran pohon momiji itu. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku, dia menjulurkan lidahnya padaku sambil tertawa.

"Baka Imouto." Ejekku melihat tingkahnya.

Tidak tahukah dia? Betapa manis dan lucunya dia saat melakukan itu? Betapa cantiknya dia saat melakukan itu padaku? aku ingin sekali memeluk dengan erat dirinya saat itu.

Dia hanya tertawa dan membalikkan badannya dan berlari ke depan untuk menangkap daun momiji yang berguguran. Aku hanya bisa mematung melihatnya saat itu, aku tidak tahu mengapa, hatiku terus berdetak dengan cepat saat melihatnya. Tiba-tiba aku melihat dia menabrak seorang anak SMP yang sedang berjalan di depannya bersama dua temannya. Mataku terbelalak terkejut saat melihat salah satu dari teman anak SMP yang ditabraknya itu meraba saku roknya sedangkan yang satu lagi menggenggam kedua tangannya.

Kemarahan memenuhi hatiku. Beraninya mereka melakukan itu padanya, beraninya mereka melakukan itu pada Mikan. Aku segera berlari ke arah mereka dan menghajar mereka, aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang berani menyakiti Mikan.

Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir panjang lagi saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana caraku untuk mengalahkan tiga orang anak SMP yang badannya lebih besar dariku itu. Aku sama sekali tidak mampu mengalahkan mereka, bukannya berhasil mengalahkan mereka, aku malah menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melawan banyak saat mereka menginjak-injak badanku yang tergeletak di atas tanah, melontakan kata-kata kasar dan meludahiku.

Aku bisa melihat wajah menangis Mikan yang berlari ke arahku dan berusaha untuk menghentikan ketiga orang anak SMP itu. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa bisa melakukan apapun saat melihat salah satu dari mereka mendorong badannya yang kecil sehingga menabrak tanah dibawahnya. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat apa lagi yang terjadi setelah itu, karena pandangan mataku tiba-tiba menggelap.

Aku telah gagal melindunginya.

Saat aku membuka mataku lagi, aku telah berada di kamarku dan aku melihat Mikan yang sedang menangis menggengam tanganku dengan erat.

Melihat air matanya itu, aku merasa ketakutan, apakah telah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Apakah dia terluka? Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di tanganku yang diperban itu, yang ku pedulikan sekarang hanyalah Mikan.

"Kau nggak apa-apa, Mikan? Nggak terluka 'kan? Maaf… aku gagal melindungimu." Ujarku. Aku merasa sangat malu dan kesal, aku telah gagal melindunginya, aku terlalu lemah.

"Iya, Onii-chan…A-Aku baik-baik saja…" Jawabnya sambil sesegukan.

Mendengar jawabannya itu aku hanya bisa mengangkat tanganku menghapus air matanya "Syukurlah..."

Sejak saat itu, aku memutuskan untuk menjadi kuat. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menindasnya lagi, aku akan melindunginya, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membuatnya menangis lagi, aku tidak akan pernah gagal melindunginya lagi.

Lalu pada malam harinya, untuk pertama kalinya juga dia tidur di kamarku, di sampingku, di atas ranjang king sizeku. Aku membiarkannya tidur di kamarku karena aku tahu, dengan sikapnya yang keras kepala, dia pasti tetap akan memaksa untuk menemaniku tidur tidak peduli apapun yang aku katakan ataupun aku lakukan.

Aku mengalami kesulitan untuk tidur malam itu, tidak tahu karena luka yang ku alami ataupun karena keberadaan Mikan di sampingku. Aku terbangun pada tengah malam dan saat aku membalikkan wajahku menghadap Mikan yang tertidur di sampingku, mataku terbelalak.

Cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela kamar tidurku membuatku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, rambut coklat panjangnya, bulu matanya yang panjang, hidungnya yang mancung, dan sebuah senyum di bibirnya yang tipis. Aku sangat terpesona melihatnya yang berada di sampingku, hatiku berdebar-debar dengan sangat cepat seakan ingin meledak dan aku merasakan suatu perasaan hangat dan bahagia menjalar ke seluruh hatiku.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, aku selalu merasa seperti ini saat melihatnya tersenyum, apa itu karena aku sangat menyukai senyum dan tawanya? Ya. Aku sangat menyukai senyum dan tawanya yang hangat itu, aku sangat...

Mataku kembali terbelalak saat pemikiran itu terlintas di dalam pikiranku.

Aku sangat menyukainya.

Ya. Aku menyukainnya, aku mencintainya. Hari itu adalah hari di mana aku menyadari perasaanku padanya untuk pertama kali, hari di mana aku sadar bahwa aku mencintainya bukan sebagai seorang adik, mungkin aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai adikku di mataku selama ini.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjauhkan diriku darinya lagi. Sejak aku menyelamatkannya dari ketiga anak SMP itu dan menyadari perasaanku, hubungan kami menjadi semakin akrab walau kadang kami bertengkar. Kami bagaikan kembar siam yang tidak bisa dipisahkan, di mana Mikan berada, aku pasti ada di sampingnya. Dia tidur di kamarku setiap malam, dan aku selalu memanfaatkan waktu dia tertidur untuk menatap wajahnya.

Aku tahu, perasaanku ini salah, aku tidak seharusnya mencintainya, aku tidak seharusnya mencintai adikku sendiri. Namun, semua sudah terlamabat, aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya, perasaan cintaku padanya tumbuh semakin besar dan dalam dari hari ke hari. Aku sangat bahagia dan juga sekaligus sangat menderita, aku bahagia karena dia selalu berada di sampingku dan aku menderita karena aku tahu kami tidak akan mungkin bisa bersama.

Sampai suatu hari dipertengahan bulan januari saat salju sudah turun dengan lebat, aku menemukan sehelai foto di dalam kamar okaa-san tanpa sengaja saat mencari gunting, foto itu disembunyikannya dengan baik di dalam bagian terdalam laci. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat foto itu, foto itu adalah foto seorang wanita dan laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal, namun wajah wanita itu mirip sekali dengan Mikan dan senyum pria yang ada di dalam foto ini adalah senyum Mikan.

Hatiku menjerit karena bahagia saat melihat foto itu. Aku menyadari sesuatu, Mikan sama sekali tidak mirip dengan otou-san maupun okaa-san, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki kemiripan dengan siapapun di keluarga Hyuga ini. Namun, dia mirip sekali dengan kedua orang di foto ini. Jangan-jangan Mikan sebenarnya sama sekali bukan anak kandung otou-san dan okaa-san, dia sama sekali bukan anak dari keluarga Hyuga, dia sama sekali bukan adikku.

Okaa-san tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar dan dia sangat terkejut saat melihatku menggengam foto itu, wajahnya langsung memucat saat dia mendengar aku bertanya siapa pria dan wanita di dalam foto itu.

"Itu bukan siapa-siapa. Serahkan foto itu pada okaa-san dan segera keluar dari kamar ini." Jawab okaa-san cepat.

Aku tahu, okaa-san berbohong, kedua orang dalam foto ini sama sekali bukan siapa-siapa, okaa-san tidak akan menyembunyikan foto bukan siapa-aiapa dengan begini baik di dalam lacinya.

"Mereka adalah orang tua kandung Mikan bukan?" tanyaku tajam sambil menatap okaa-san.

Aku bisa melihat mata okaa-san terbelalak saat itu "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu? Mikan adalah adikmu, jangan pernah kau mengatakan sesuatu yang seperti itu."

"Dia bukan adikku!"

"Mikan adalah adikmu, jangan pernah kau mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu lagi." Balas okaa-san sambil menatapku dengan penuh kemarahan.

"MIKAN BUKAN ADIKKU! DIA BUKAN ADIKKU, DIA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENJADI ADIKKU!" teriakku keras dan membalas tatapan matanya dengan penuh kemarahan juga.

Okaa-san tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya dan menampar pipiku dengan keras.

"Keluar dari kamar ini sekarang juga!" perintahnya penuh kemarahan.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, aku melangkah kakiku dan membuka pintu kamar ini dengan penuh kemarahan. Aku sangat terkejut saat melihat Mikan berada di sana, dia berada di depan pintu kamar okaa-san, wajahku pasti sangat menyeramkan sekarang, aku tidak mau dia melihat diriku yang seperti ini.

Aku bisa melihat matanya menatapku dengan penuh ketakutan dan kebingungan, karena itu, aku segera mengalihkan wajahku darinya dan berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa mempedulikan teriakkannya.

Aku tidak mau dia melihatku yang berada dalam kondisi menyeramkan dan penuh kemarahan ini.

Aku berlari keluar dari rumah, aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hawa dingin yang menyerangku lagi, aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan salju yang telah turun setinggi mata kakiku.

Aku menyandarkan badanku pada tiang listrik yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah kami. Kemarahan memenuhi hatiku, mengapa okaa-san membohongiku? Mengapa okaa-san tetap membohongiku dan mengatakan Mikan adalah adikku?

"Natsume nii-chan!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba sambil menepuk punggungku.

Aku sangat terkejut melihatnya siapa itu. Mikan.

Kenapa Mikan berada di sini? Cuaca dingin ini sama sekali tidak baik untuk tubuhnya?

Dia terus menatapku dengan wajah polosnya dan kemarahan kembali menyelimutiku saat aku teringat dia memanggilku onii-chan.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan mendorongnya sehingga terjatuh.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini! Kenapa kamu mengikutiku!" seruku dengan intonasi tinggi.

"Onii-chan..."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Mulai sekarang, mulai detik ini, jangan pernah kamu berani memanggilku onii-chan lagi! Mengerti?" perintahku, sambil menendangkan gundukkan salju di bawahku hingga salju-salju itu tepat mengenai wajahnya. "Sekarang, enyah kamu dari hadapanku!"

"Tapi..."

"CEPAT PERGI!" teriakku mengusirnya.

Aku tidak suka mendengar dia memanggilku onii-chan, mengapa dia memanggilku onii-chan? Dia bukan adikku. Kau sama sekali bukan adikku, Mikan. Aku menyayangimu melebihi segalanya, aku mencintaimu melebihi segalanya, setiap kali kau memanggilku onii-chan, hatiku terasa sangat sakit. Sebab aku tahu, aku tidak mungkin bisa memilikimu, kau tidak mungkin akan mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu. Kau hanya mencintaiku sebagai seorang kakak, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang, karena itu, jangan panggil aku onii-chan lagi, jangan pernah memanggilku onii-chan lagi, aku bukan kakakmu, kau bukan adikku.

Aku bisa melihatnya menangis dan berlari meninggalkanku. Setelah dia menghilang dari pandanganku, aku baru sadar apa yang telah aku lakukan. Aku segera berlari mengejarnya dan mataku terbelalak karena terkejut saat aku melihat penyakit asmahnya yang kambuh tepat di depan pintu rumah. Aku berlari dengan secepat yang aku bisa mendekatinya saat melihat dia kehilangan kesadarannya tepat di mataku.

Dia pingsan selama dua hari dan saat dia sadar aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari balik punggung otou-san. Dia kelihatan begitu lemah dan menderita, akulah penyebabnya, akulah penyebab dia menjadi lemah dan menderita seperti ini. Perasaan bersalah menyelemutiku, aku telah membuat gadis yang ku cintai menderita.

Dia hanya menatapku dengan kedua bola mata coklat madunya. Aku memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil di wajahku "Hai, Mikan."

"Hai, Natsume." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Sejak kejadian itu, dia berhenti memanggilku onii-chan, dia mulai memanggiku Natsume. Aku senang dan sekaligus sedih, hubungan kami tidak lagi seakrab dulu, dia tidak tidur bersamaku lagi di dalam kamarku setiap malam dan aku bisa merasakan ada sebuah jurang pemisahan yang telah tercipta diantara kami berdua.

Aku menyelidikinya dan sesuai dugaanku, aku menemukan kenyataan yang disembunyikan otou-san dan okaa-san dari semua orang. Mikan sama sekali bukan anak kandung mereka, Mikan sama sekali bukan adikku, dia adalah anak adopsi, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah sedikitpun denganku.

Aku ingin memberitahunya, aku ingin memberitahunya kenyataan ini dan mengungkapkan cintaku padanya. Namun, aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana jika dia tidak menerima cintaku? Bagaimana jika dia menolak cintaku? Dia masih kecil, dia pasti tidak akan mengerti perasaanku ini. Aku tidak mau jurang yang ada di antara kami semakin membesar jika dia menolakku, aku bisa mati jika itu terjadi.

Aku memang masih kecil sepertinya, tapi aku tahu sekali perasaanku terhadapnya. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak tahu perasaanku sendiri, aku tahu, aku mencintainya.

Waktu berlalu, tanpa ku sadari aku dan Mikan telah SMP. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya tumbuh cantik dan semakin cantik di depanku, aku bisa melihat betapa banyaknya cowok yang jatuh cinta padanya dari hari ke hari. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh tanpa berani melakukan sesuatu, katakanlah aku pengecut, pengecut karena tidak berani mengungkapkan cintaku padanya.

Aku berusaha untuk melupakannya, namun tidak peduli apapun yang ku lakukan aku tidak pernah bisa menghapus perasaan cintaku padanya, menghapus cintaku yang pasti ditolaknya.

Ya. Aku telah jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya, keberadaannya di hatiku sudah tidak bisa digantikan oleh siapapun.

Aku ingat saat aku berada bawah pohon sakura dalam taman dekat rumah kami pada saat aku kelas tiga SMP. Luna, teman sekelasku datang menghampiriku. Luna adalah gadis yang sangat populer di sekolah, aku tahu dia memiliki perasaan terhadapku, namun aku sama sekali tidak pernah mempedulikannya.

Luna bukan gadis yang jelek, dia lumayan cantik, mungkin hanya sikapnya itu saja yang jelek, sikapnya yang suka berkuasa, sombong dan selalu menaggap dirinya yang paling benar. Aku sebenarnya malas untuk meladeninya, namun satu kata darinya berhasil membuatku tersenyum.

"Itu tidak benar bukan, Natsume? Mereka mengatakan adikmu, Mikan Hyuga lebih cantik dariku. Itu tidak mungkin bukan? Akulah yang paling cantik di sekolah kita kan?"

Mikan.

Aku tersenyum saat mendengar nama itu. Cukup dengan memikirkannya aku telah merasa sangat bahagia, cukup memikirkannya aku sudah bisa tertawa, cukup mendengar namanya saja aku sudah bisa tersenyum.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, hubunganku dengannya tiba-tiba memburuk, jurang diantara kami membesar. Dia sama sekali tidak akan menatapku jika berbicara denganku, dia akan diam membisu dan segera melarikan diri jika aku bertanya padanya, dia menghindariku.

Aku sangat frustasi saat itu, aku tidak suka dengan itu semua, karena itu aku ingin menuntut jawaban darinya, mengapa dia bersikap seperti ini? Mengapa dia menghindariku?

Aku berjalan menuju kamarnya dan tanpa mengetuknya lagi, aku membukanya. Mataku terbelalak saat melihatnya sedang tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari diriku yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Aku berjalan dengan pelan mendekatinya dan menatap wajah tertidurnya. Aku sangat merindukan wajahnya yang sedang tertidur ini, sudah berapa tahun aku tidak melihatnya, sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat wajahnya yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang ini.

Aku mengangkat tanganku menyentuh pipinya dengan pelan. Dia sangat cantik, benar-benar cantik, kecantikkannya itu seperti malaikat. Tanpa aku sadari aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya, aku menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya, aku menciumnya tepat di bibirnya.

Aku menciumnya dengan lembut, perasaan bibirnya di bibirku sangat luar biasa, bibirnya sangat lembut dan aku bisa mencium bau bunga sakura darinya.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu berapa lama aku menciumnya, aku terus mencium dan menciumnya. Bibirnya bagaikan narkotika bagiku, aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan apapun dan mempedulikan sekelilingku lagi. Aku sangat senang dan bahagia saat menciumnya, aku ingin detik ini abadi untuk selamanya.

Aku sama seali tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku lakukan sampai dia medesah dalam tidurnya. Mendengar desahannya itu, aku akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang baru saja aku lakukan. Aku segera menjauhkan diriku sambil menatapnya dengan terkejut. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Apa yang barusan telah ku lakukan padanya? Aku menciumnya, aku telah menciumnya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Aku segera membalikkan diriku dan berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku terus berada di dalam kamar itu? Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku terus menatap dirinya yang sedang tertidur itu? Aku tidak berani membayangkannya, aku tidak mau menyakitinya.

Aku berusaha untuk bersikap seperti biasanya terhadap Mikan sebisa mungkin, aku berusaha untuk melupakan apa yang telah ku lakukan padanya hari itu, aku berusaha untuk melupakan ciuman itu. Aku melakukan semua yang ku bisa untuk melenyapkan perasaan yang tumbuh semakin tidak terkendalikan itu.

Aku menerima Luna saat dia menembakku, ku pikir jika aku mempunyai pacar aku akan dapat melupakannya, namun semuanya sia-sia. Aku tetap tidak bisa melupakannya, bahkan saat aku mencium Luna, yang ku pikirkan hanyalah Mikan, membayangkan yang ku cium adalah Mikan bukan Luna.

Setiap kali aku dan Luna kencan, Mikanlah yang ku ceritakan, setiap kali aku bersama Luna, Mikanlah yang berada dalam pikiranku. Mengapa begitu sulit bagiku untuk melupakanya? Mengapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakannya?

Lalu cowok itu muncul. Kaname Sono hadir dalam hidup Mikan. Aku tahu dia tertarik kepada Mikan, aku tahu dia menyukai Mikan dan yang membuatku semakin marah adalah Mikan berteman dengannya. Mikan bersahabat dengannya, mereka sering bercanda, membahas pelajaran dan juga makan siang bersama. Aku mendengar dengan jelas orang-orang mengatakan bahwa mereka pacaran, aku mendengar orang-orang mengatakan betapa cocoknya mereka berdua.

Kemarahan dan kecemburuan menyelimutiku, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Aku menemui Kaname Sono dan menarik tangannya hingga ke belakang sekolah. Aku memukulnya di sana, aku memukulnya, meninjunya dan menendangnya. Aku membencinya, kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan aku? Kenapa?

Aku meninngalkan kaname Sono yang tergeletak di tanah dan berjalan dengan santai ke bawah pohon sakura yang menjadi tempat favoritku. Aku mengeluarkan komik yang dari tasku dan membacanya seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku tahu, aku tidak seharusnya memukul Kaname Sono. Namun, saat melihat wajahnya dan membayangkan Mikan bersamanya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan tangan dan kakiku yang memukulnya.

"Natsume!"

Aku menolehkan wajahku menatap sumber suara itu, aku tahu itu Mikan, suara yang tidak mungkin pernah ku lupakan. Dia berjalan mendekatiku dengan penuh kemarahan, saat dia berada di depanku, dia mengangkat tangannya dan menampar pipiku dengan keras.

"Apa-apaan kau, Mikan! Kenapa kau.."

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya padamu!" potongnya dengan intonasi yang tinggi "Kenapa kau memukul Kaname-kun?"

"Kaname-kun? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura nggak tahu! Kaname-kun itu temanku, sahabatku, orang yang paling penting untukku. Sekarang dia terbaring di klinik gara-gara ka—"

Mendengar ucapannya itu kemarahan memenuhi hatiku. Orang yang paling penting baginya? Apakah baginya aku bukan orang yang paling penting? Apakah baginya Kaname Sono itulah orang yang paling penting?

Aku segera bangkit menarik lengannya dan mendorong tubuhnya sehingga menubruk pohon sakura itu, aku mengenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, dia sama sekali tidak mau menatapku. Kenapa dia tidak mau menatapku? Apakah dia membenciku sekarang? Apakah dia membenciku karena aku memukul Kaname Sono?

Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakannya yang menyuruhku melepaskannya, aku melihat dia mengerang kesakitan dan berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dariku. Aku bisa melihat wajah ketakutannya dengan jelas, dia takut padaku. Aku bisa merasakan kesakitan dan kesedihan menyerang diriku, aku telah membuatnya kesakitan dan ketakutan.

Aku mendekatkan bibirku pada telinga kirinya dan berbisik "Aku paling benci melihatmu akrab dengan lelaki lain."

Selesai membisikkan kata itu, aku melepaskan tanganku dan berlari meninggalkannya. Dia pasti merasa aku ini aneh sekarang, dia pasti sangat bingung sekarang. Namun, kata-kataku itu bukanlah kebohongan, aku paling benci melihatnya akrab dengan lelaki lain, aku sangat membenci melihatnya bersama lelaki lain kecuali aku. Salahkah jika aku berpikir seperti itu? Salahkah aku jika aku mencintainya?

Aku memutuskan Luna tidak lama setelah kejadian itu, dia sama sekali tidak menerima aku memutuskannya, aku masih ingat apa yang dikatkannya saat itu.

"Kau gila Natsume! Kau pikir aku tidak, tahu? Kau memutuskanku karena kau mencintai adikmu kan? Kau mencintai saudaramu sendiri, bukan? Dasar sister-complex akut! Kau pikir kau bisa bersamanya? Kau pikir kalian bisa bersama? Dalam mimpimu Natsume Hyuga! Baiklah mulai sekarang kita putus!"

Dia benar, aku benar-benar telah gila, sebab aku mencintainya Mikan melebihi segalanya. Tapi, aku bukan penderita sister-complex akut, Mikan sama sekali bukan adikku, dia bukan saudaraku, aku bisa bersamanya, aku boleh bersamanya sebab kami sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah sedikitpun. Mimpiku untuk bersamanya bisa terwujud jika saja dia juga mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya. Jika saja dia mencintaiku...

Aku tahu mustahil bagiku untuk melupakannya, aku tahu mustahil bagiku untuk melupakan cintaku padanya, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk terus mencintainya, terus mencintainya meskipun dia tidak tahu, meskipun dia tidak akan pernah mencintaiku.

Lalu aku berhasil lulus SMP dan berhasil masuk ke SMA favorit dengan nilai tertinggi. Aku bisa melihat betapa bangganya otou-san, okaa-san dan juga Mikan terhadapku. Tahukah dia betapa bahagianya aku saat melihat dia begitu membanggakanku di depan temannya? Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah tahu itu.

Hal yang paling aku takuti akhirnya terjadi, aku mendengarnya dari okaa-san, Kaname Sono telah menembak Mikan dan juga tentang kencan mereka itu. Tahukah dia betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendengar itu dari okaa-san? Betapa sakitnya hatiku saat mendengar dia mungkin akan pergi ke kencan itu dan akan menerima cinta Kaname Sono?

Aku tidak bisa tidur malam itu dan tanpa sengaja aku menemukannya sedang menatap langit malam dari beranda lantai dua. Aku berjalan memdekatinya dan aku bisa melihat keterkejutan di wajahnya saat melihatku. Aku berhenti tepat di sampingnya, aku mengangkat kepalaku menatap langit malam bersamanya sejenak. Saat aku menolehkan wajahku menatapnya, dia segera mengalihkan matanya dariku.

Apakah dia begitu membenciku? Apakah dia begitu membenciku sampai tidak mau menatapku?

"A-Ada apa?" tanyanya sedikit gugup padaku.

Aku sama sekali tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya itu, aku terus menatapnya.

"Kudengar, kamu ditembak?" tanyanku sambil mentapanya.

"Huh?"

"Tch." desisku, "Apa benar seseorang telah menyatakan cinta padamu?"

"Ta-Tahu darimana?" Tanyanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatapku.

"Dari okaa-san. Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?"

"Apa kamu setuju untuk pacaran dengannya, Baka?"

"Setuju atau tidak, itu terserah aku. Sama sekali bukan urusanmu!" jawabnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengalihkan kembali matanya pada langit malam di atas kami.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat mendengar jawabannya itu. Dia salah besar, dia setuju atau tidak adalah urusanku, karena aku mencintainya, karena aku sangat mencintainya.

Aku hanya bisa mentap wajahnya cantiknya yang sedang menatap langit malam dari sampingku, dia terus menatap langit malam seakan-akan aku sama sekali tidak ada di sana, apakah di dalam hatinya sama sekali tidak pernah ada aku?

Aku ingin sekali berteriak dan melarangnya untuk tidak pergi ke kencan itu, aku ingin sekali memintanya untuk tinggal di rumah saja. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengucapkannya, aku sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya, aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai hak untuk menugacapkan itu. Karena itu aku menggerakkan tanganku dan melingkarkan jari-jariku pada jari-jarinya dan menggengamnya dengan erat.

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut dari wajahnya, namun dia tetap tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia hanya diam membisu.

Aku menggerakkan salah satu di jariku dan menuliskan satu kata di telapak tanganya

"Jangan."

Selesai menulis kata itu, aku melepaskan tanganku dan berjalan meninggalkannya memasuki kamarku.

Jangan pergi, jangan pergi ke kencan itu, jangan menerima cintanya, jangan menerima cinta orang lain selain aku, jangan mencintai orang lain selain aku.

Aku sama sekali tidak berani mengucapkan itu padanya dan aku juga tidak mempunyai hak untuk mengucapkan itu. Aku sama sekali bukan siapa-siapa baginya, aku hanyalah seorang saudara baginya, aku hanyalah seorang kakak baginya.

Aku hanya bisa berharap dia akan menyadari maksud dari kata "Jangan." yang ku tulis di tangannya, aku hanya berharap dia tidak akan pergi menemui Kaname Sono minggu depan.

Namun, Mikan memutuskan untuk tetap pergi, dia memutuskan untuk menerima perasaan Kaname Sono itu. Tahu kah dia betapa hancurnya hatiku saat mendengar dari Okaa-san bahwa dia telah pergi ke kencan itu sambil tersenyum? Dia akan menjadi milik orang lain, dia akan menjadi kekasih dari seorang lelaki yang sama sekali bukan aku. Aku akan segera kehilangan dia, cintaku padanya tidak akan terbalaskan, dia telah menolak cintaku bahkan sebelum aku mengungkapnya.

Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, aku tidak mau kehilangannya, aku tidak akan membiarkannya menerima cinta orang lain sebelum dia mengetahui perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padanya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku segera berlari keluar dari rumah tanpa mempedulikan teriakkan okaa-san. Aku berlari menaiki motorku dan mengejar bus yang dinaikinya.

Saat kami tiba di tempat janjian mereka, aku melihat dia berlari mendekati Kaname Sono itu. Kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu untuk cowok itu? Kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu kepada orang lain? Kecemburuan dan kemarahan memenuhi hatiku, aku segera berlari mendekatinya dari belakang. Aku membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kananku dan melingkarkan tangan kiriku pada pinggangnya. Aku menariknya ke sebuah gang kecil di antara dua gedung besar.

Dia terus meronta-ronta dengan sekuat tenaganya, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari ini adalah aku. Aku menubruklan punggungnya pada tembok di belakangnya, aku bisa melihat air mata mengalir dari matanya yang tertutup. Dan saat dia membuka matanya menatapku, aku bisa melihat wajah terkejutnya dengan jelas.

"Natsume, kenapa ka.."

Aku sama sekali tidak membiarkannya menyelesaikan katanya itu, aku segera menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya, aku bisa merasakan keterkejutannya, aku terus menciumnya, namun dia hanya mematung dan membiarkanku menciumnya, dia sama sekali tidak meronta maupun membalas ciumanku.

Saat aku melepaskan ciumanku aku melihat air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya "Ke-kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?"

Aku hanya diam menatapnya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku menciumnya lagi, aku telah menciumnya tanpa meminta persetujuannya lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi saat melihat dia berlari mendekati Kaname Sono sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak ingin dia tersenyum seperti itu pada orang lain, aku hanya ingin dia tersenyum padaku.

"Cepat katakan padaku kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku...?" tanyanya sesegukan sambil memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada dadaku.

Aku mengangkat tangannya yang memukul dadaku dan mendorongnya sehingga menubruk tembok, dia menutup matanya saat aku menatapnya. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku? Kenapa kau begitu membenciku, Mikan?

"Tatap aku." perintahku.

Dia menggeleng kepalanya.

"Kubilang tatap wajahku, Mikan!" perintahku lagi sambil menaikkan intonasi.

Mendengar perintahku itu lagi dengan intonasi yang tinggi, dia segera membuka kedua kelopak matanya karena terkejut dan menatapku dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Sialan, aku benci ini semua." Ujarku pelan, aku sama sekali tidak suka melakukan ini semua padanya.

Dia hanya diam membisu menatapku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menuruti kata-kataku?" tanyaku sedikit kesal.

Dia tetap diam membisu dan aku bisa melihat ekspresi kebingungan dari wajahnya.

"Kencan sialan ini… kenapa kau malah datang? Bukankah aku suruh untuk jangan?"

"Me...Memangnya kenapa kalau aku datang? Semua ini tidak ada hubungannya denga..." ujarnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ada hubungannya denganku, sialan!" potongku dan membuatnya sedikit tersentak kaget. "…Karena aku suka padamu..."

Aku bisa melihat matanya terbelalak begitu mendengar ucapanku.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, baka Mikan!"

Dia Benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang aku katakan.

"Ja-Jangan bercanda! Itu tidak.."

Aku melarangnya untuk menyelesaikan kalimat itu, aku kembali mencium bibirnya. Aku tidak berani mendengar jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, aku tahu dia pasti akan menolakku. Aku tahu, hubungan kami tidak akan pernah sama lagi mulai detik ini, aku telah berhasil mengungkapkan cintaku padanya, dia telah mengetahui isi hatiku sesungguhnya.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda," ucapku saat aku menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibirku, "kalau iya, aku tidak akan menciummu seperti ini."

"Se-sejak kapan?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Sudah lama. Aku tak ingat."

"Kau bohong.."

Aku kembali menghentikan ucapannya itu dengan menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya, bibirnya itu benar-benar bagaikan narkotika bagiku, tidak peduli berapa kali aku menciumku, aku tidak akan pernah puas.

"Sejak kau mulai tidur bersamaku saat usiamu masih 10 tahun. Aku langsung jatuh cinta melihat wajahmu ketika sedang tidur." Ujarku membuat wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pacaran dengan lelaki pirang itu... terserah apa namanya." lanjutku.

Mikan tiba-tiba tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, dan betapa terkejutnya ketika bibirnya memberi bibirku sedikit kecupan.

Mataku terbelalak kerena terkejut.

"Aku mengerti. Aku takkan menemui Kaname-kun. Takkan pernah."

Aku benar-benar terkejut dan kebingungan saat mendengar ucapannya itu, ku pikir dia akan menolakku, marah padaku, dan merasa jijik padaku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Natsume. Sejak kau menyelamatkanku dari tiga anak SMP, lima tahun yang lalu."

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagiaku lagi saat mendengar pengakuannya itu. Dia mencintaiku, dia juga mencintaiku sama seperti aku mencintainya, dia telah mencintaiku sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, dia membalas cintaku, ini bukan mimpikan? Ini adalah kenyataan bukan? Dia mencintaiku, dia mencintaiku, Mikan mencintaiku.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah alasan kenapa aku putus dengan mantan pacarku, Luna." Ujarku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Katanya," jawabku santai sambil melepaskan genggaman kedua pergelangan tangannya "Selama pacaran aku selalu saja bercerita tentangmu. Aku sama sekali tak menyadari hal itu."

Kami pun tertawa setelahnya. Lalu aku menciumnya lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun kali ini dia membalasnya dengan menaruh kedua lengannya di leherku dan memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku sangat gembira, penantianku tidak sia-sia, penantianku selama ini sama sekali tidak sia-sia. Aku menggerakkan bibirku perlahan-lahan menuju lehernya, menciuminya, dan mengisapnya dengan lembut. Aku bisa mendengar dia mengerang pelan saat aku melakukan itu.

Aku kembali menggerakkan bibirku ke atas, tepatnya ke arah daun telinga kanannya. Aku mencium dan menjilatinya daun telinganya itu, aku mendengarnya mendesah sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"…dan Luna juga berkata kalau aku ini gila, sister-complex akut, karena mencintai adik perempuanku sendiri…" Gumamanku.

Mendengar gumamnku itu, dia tiba-tiba mendorong tubuhku menjauh darinya.

"Kenapa Mikan?" tanyaku heran.

Dia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada dan menaikkan kedua bahunya yang tak bisa berhenti bergetar tak karuan. "I-Ini tidak boleh, Natsume! Apa yang kita lakukan ini salah! Perasaan kita adalah dosa! Demi Tuhan, karena kita ini adalah adik dan kakak!"

Aku berdesis saat melihat air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya saat mendengar ucapannya itu. Aku kemudian mencengkeram kedua bahunya dan membuat pandangan matanya tertuju padanya.

"Dengar Mikan," ujarku "Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Seharusnya aku tak boleh mengatakan ini.. Okaa-san sangat melarangku untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu. Karena itu, pasang telingamu baik-baik, aku takkan mengulang untuk yang kedua kali…"

Dia menelan ludahnya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dariku.

"Percayalah padaku Mikan, kau bukan adik kandungku. Dari awal aku tak pernah punya seorang adik. Dengan kata lain, kau bukan anak kandung otou-san dan okaa-san!"

Dia sangat terkejut mendengar ucapanku itu, namun dia tetap memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum kecil "O..Oke, kau menang. Kau berhasil membuatku terkejut. Tapi April Mop sudah lewat, Natsume. Dan candaanmu itu sama sekali tidak lucu..."

"Aku serius Mikan!" potongku tegas "Lagipula siapa yang ingin bercanda denganmu di saat-saat seperti ini? Aku tegaskan sekali lagi, aku serius tentang kau yang bukan anak kandung otou-san dan okaa-san. Lima tahun yang lalu, aku menemukan—"

Sebelum aku meneyelesaikan kalimatku itu, aku melihat Mikan bernapas terengah-engah dan kehilangan kesadaran, penyakit asmahnya kambuh lagi, dia sepertinya sangat terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru saja kuberitahu itu. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku segera menggendongnya pulang ke rumah.

Okaa-san sangat terkejut saat melihat aku menggendong Mikan pulang ke rumah, aku segera membaringkannya di ranjang dalam kamarnya. Aku keluar dari kamar dan membiarkannya beristirahat di temani okaa-san. Aku berjalan memasuki kamarku yang terletak di sebelahnya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Mikan sekarang, apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku tidak seharusnya memberitahu siapa dirinya secara blak-blakan seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar okaa-san berteriak memanggilku, tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku segera berlari ke kamar Mikan, apakah telah terjadi sesuatu pada Mikan? Kenapa okaa-san berteriak seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi?

Okaa-san sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku saat aku bertanya apa yang terjadi. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menamparku dengan keras.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU CERITAKAN PADA MIKAN!" teriaknya membentakku.

Aku sama sekali tidak membalas kata-kata bentakannya itu, aku bisa melihat wajah kemarahan yang bercampur kesedihan di wajahnya. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu padanya dan Mikan, aku merasa bersalah padanya, siapapun boleh mengatakan aku egois karena melakukan ini. Namun, aku tidak menyesal karena telah memberitahu Mikan kenyataan ini, karena aku tahu, inilah satu-satunya jalan yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menwujudkan mimpiku untuk bersamanya.

Pada malamnya, otou-san dan okaa-san menceritakan padaku dan Mikan tentang orang tua kandungnya, Izumi dan Yuka Yukihira. Orang tua kandung Mikan meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas dan meninggalkannya Mikan yang saat itu berusia setengah tahun sendirian. Orang tua kandung Mikan adalah sahabat otou-san dan okaa-san, mereka mengadopsi Mikan sebab tidak ada yang mau menjaganya karena pernikahan kedua orang tua kandungnya ditentang oleh keluarga besar mereka.

Aku hanya bisa melihat air matanya terus mengalir menuruni pipinya selama otou-san dan okaa-san menceritakan tentang kedua orang tua kandungnya. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, aku ingin memeluknya, menciumnya, menghapus air matanya dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu semua karena otou-san dan okaa-san berada di depanku.

Keesokan harinya, otou-san dan okaa-san membawa Mikan berziarah ke makam mereka, aku ingin mengikuti mereka, tapi otou-san dan okaa-san melarangku, mereka melarangku mengikuti mereka dan menyuruhku ke sekolah seperti biasanya.

Butuh waktu seminggu sampai Mikan benar-benar pulih dari kondisi mentalnya yang terguncang. Dia bisa menerimanya kenyataan siapa dirinya dengan baik, dia bisa menerima otou-san dan okaa-san dengan baik, yang paling penting dia menerima cintaku, dia membalas cintaku dan menolak cinta Kaname Sono. Dia adalah pacarku sekarang.

Tidak ada seoranpun yang mengetahui hubungan kami, tidak peduli itu otou-san, okaa-san , Ruka, sahabatku sejak kecil ataupun Hotaru, sahabat Mikan sekaligus pacar Ruka. Kami merahasiakan hubungan kami dari siapapun, kami akan mengumumkannya setelah waktu yang tepat tiba.

Hubungan kami adalah hubungan backstreet, kami sama sekali tidak bisa pergi sekolah dan pulang sekolah bersamaan karena jadwal sekolah kami yang sangat berbeda. Kami bahkan tidak pernah berkencan, kecuali pergi membeli bahan masakan jika okaa-san menyuruh kami membeli bahan makan malam di supermarket terdekat. Mikan mengatakan ini adalah kencan, walau bagiku ini sama sekali bukan kencan. Namun, terlepas dari itu semua aku sungguh sangat bahagia, dia mencintaiku, itu sudah cukup, sudah cukup melebihi segalanya, saat-saat itu adalah saat-saat terbahagia dalam hidupku.

Hubungan kami berjalan dengan lancar tanpa diketahui siapapun. Mikan pernah bertanya padaku apa yang akan aku lakukan jika otou-san dan okaa-san mengetahui hubngan kami.

Mendengar pertanyaannya itu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan menjawab "Kalau saat itu tiba, sekalipun mereka berniat akan membunuhku, aku akan tetap mempertahankan hubungan kita."

Dia hanya tersenyum dan memukul lenganku saat mendnegar jawabanku itu. Jawabanku itu bukanlah bohongan, kataku itu bukanlah omong kosong. Jika otou-san dan okaa-san benar-benar berniat membunuhku saat mengetahui hubungan kami, aku tetap akan mempertahankan hubungan kami, karena aku terlalu mencintainya, aku tidak mau kehilangannya, aku bisa membuang segela yang ku miliki sekarang hanya untuk berada di sampingnya.

Karena itu, saat hubungan kami diketahui otou-san dan okaa-san aku sama sekali tidak takut sedikitpun. Mereka mengetahui hubungan kami saat melihat aku menciumnya dengan mesra di dalam kamarku. Aku masih ingat betapa marahnya mereka saat mengetahui hubungan kami, dan yang membuatku tidak mengerti adalah kenapa mereka tidak merestui hubungan kami? Kenapa? Kami saat sekali tidak ada hubungan darah sedtitikpun.

Otou-san dan okaa-san memindahkan kamar Mikan yang berda di lantai dua atau lebih tepatnya di samping kamarku ke lantai satu di samping kamar mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengijinkanku berbicara dengannya, mereka tidak megijinkanku makan bersama Mikan, mereka memerintahkanku untuk makan sendirian di kamarku, setiap hari mereka akan memastikan bahwa aku tidak berangakat ke sekolah bersamanya.

Namun yang paling parah adalah, mereka menyewa seorang bodyguard untuk Mikan. Seoarang pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun dariku, Tsubasa Andou. Aku sangat membenci bodyguardnya itu karena dia selalu berada di samping Mikan dan memastikan aku sejauh mungkin darinya.

Aku merasa sangat frustasi, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Mikan, aku ingin mendengar suaranya, aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin menciumnya. Otou-san dan okaa-san menyita ponselku, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengannya, aku sangat merindukannya, aku benar-benar sangat merindukannya, apakah dia juga begitu? Apakah dia juga merindukanku seperti aku merindukannya?

Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikiranku, aku tersenyum dan berjalan menuliskan sesuatu pada secarik kertas di atas meja belajar kamarku.

**To:****Tangerine**

Walau apapun yang terjadi, perasaanku padamu takkan berubah sampai kapanpun.

**From:****Jujube**

Apa yang aku tulis bukanlah kebohongan, perasaan yang tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun walau apapun yang terjadi itu bukanlah kebohongan. Kata-kata itu berasal dari dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, kata-kata itu adalah isi hatiku yang sesungguhnya, perasaan cintaku padanya tidak akan pernah berubah, aku ingin dia tahu itu.

Aku menitipkan surat itu pada Hotaru, sahabat Mikan sekaligus pacar Ruka pada keesokkan harinya sebelum masuk sekolah. Hotaru menatapku dengan tajam saat aku memintanya menyerahkan surat itu pada Mikan, namun dia sama sekali tidak bertanya apapun padaku, dan dia bersedia membantuku.

Aku sangat senang saat melihat Hotaru bersedia membantuku, akhirnya aku bisa berkomunikasi dengannya setelah sekian lama. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraanku saat Hotaru mendukung hubungan kami dan bersedia membantu kami berkomunikasi. Lalu Ruka mengetahui hubunganku dan Mikan, sama seperti Hotaru, dia mendukung kami, dia bahkan meminjamkan seekor burung merpati miliknya untuk menjadi tukang pos ku dan Mikan yang mana sangat ku syukuri, karena Hotaru yang sebelumnya menjadi tukang pos kami selalu meminta bayaran padaku dan Mikan setiap kali mengantarkan surat.

Aku ingat beberapa isi surat yang dituliskannya untukku.

**To: Jujube**

Jujube, my love, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu. Aku ingin menatap kedua iris mata merahmu yang selalu nyaris membuat jantungku melewatkan satu detakannya. Aku ingin menyentuhmu, mendengar suaramu, merasakan nafasmu di sekujur tubuhku. Aku ingin merasakan sensasi itu lagi; sensasi saat bibir lembutmu mengulum bibirku. Aku mungkin terdengar sangat mesum, tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa menahan perasaan rindu ini lebih lama lagi.

Bisakah kita bertemu di suatu tempat?

**From: Tangerine**

Tahukah dia betapa bahagianya diriku saat membaca suratnya itu. Dia merindukanku, dia merindukanku, dia ingin bertemu denganku, dia merindukan ciumanku. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku segera berlari ke meja untuk menulis balasan suratnya.

**To: Tangerine**

Kau serius?

**From: Jujube**

Singkat dan padat, ada banyak sekali yang ingin ku katakan padanya, Namun, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menulisnya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menulis sesuatu yang romantis-romantis seperti itu, itu sama sekali bukan sifatku.**  
><strong>

**To: Jujube**

Kau pikir suratku sebelumnya terlihat seperti sebuah candaan?

**From: Tangerine**

P.S. Gosh, Jujube, aku capek-capek merangkai kata-kata indah untukmu dan kau membalasku hanya dengan dua kata?

Aku tertawa saat membaca surat balasannya itu, ini baru seperti dirinya. Aku benar-benar sangat menyukai kata-kata indah yang dirangkainya untukku, namun aku juga menyukai kata-katanya yang seperti ini.

**To: Tangerine**

Aku rasa itu mustahil, Tangerine.

**From: Jujube**

P.S. Kau maunya berapa?

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat membalas suratnya itu, dia sama sekali tidak pernah gagal membuatku tersenyum.

**To: Jujube**

Kenapa mustahil? Tak ada yang mustahil jika kita mau berusaha! Bagaimana pun juga aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Jujube. Aku ingin melihatmu dan menyentuhmu. Aku yakin kau juga merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku, Jujube, jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku.

**From: Tangerine**

P.S. Lebih panjang dari tulisanku ini.

Jika aku benar-benar mencintainya? Mengapa dia begitu polos, bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa? Apakah dia tidak tahu betapa aku mencintainya? Apakah dia tidak tahu beapa pentingnya dan berharganya dia dalam hidupku?

**To: Tangerine**

Aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi bodyguardmu pasti takkan membiarkan kita untuk itu.

**From: Jujube**

Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu berapa lama aku bisa menahan kerinduan terhadapnya yang dari hari ke hari semakin dalam dan besar.

**To: Jujube**

Kalau begitu aku akan cari cara agar bisa kabur dari Tsubasa-kun.

**From: Tangerine**

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagianku saat membaca balasannya itu, aku dapat bertemu dengannya hari ini, aku bisa mendengar suaranya hari ini, aku bisa mencium bau bunga sakura yang menjadi ciri khasnya, aku bisa memeluknya hari ini dan aku bisa menciumnya hari ini.

**To: Tangerine**

Sepulang sekolah tunggu aku di depan stasiun Kichijoji.

**From: Jujube**

Aku mengutuk guru yang memberiku tugas sehingga aku terlamabat dengan janjiku pada Mikan. Aku sebenarnya sama seali tidak mau mengerjakan tugas yang diberikannya. Namun, aku tidak bisa, sebab aku tahu otou-san dan okaa-san telah memerintah para guru di SMA ku ini untuk mengawasi setiap tindak-tandukku.

Saat aku tiba di stasiu kichijoji, aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya, aku menatap sekelilingku dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar suaranya yang memanggilku.

Aku segera membalikkan wajahku menatap sumber suara itu, aku melihat dia berlari mendekatiku dari seberang jalan dengan burger dan kentang goreng di tangannnya. Aku bisa melihat senyum lebar di wajahnya yang sangat ku rindukan itu, hatiku menjerit karena bahagia saat melihatnya. Namun, mataku terbelalak saat melihat lambu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi merah. Aku bisa melihat dari sampingnya sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat ke arahnya.

Tubuhku dengan cepat bergerak dengan sendirinya, aku berlari mendekatinya sambil meneriakkan namanya. Aku mengangkat tanganku mendorong badannya menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Aku merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang kepalaku dan badanku saat mobil itu menabrakku, pandangan mataku menjadi gelap dan sebelum aku benar-benar jatuh ke dalam pelukan kegelapan, aku melihat Mikan. Dia sedang terduduk di atas jalan dengan mata tertutup.

Aku merasa sangat lega saat melihatnya tidak apa-apa. Syukurlah. Kali ini aku berhasil melindunginya, aku tidak gagal melindunginya seperti saat aku berusia sebelas tahun saat dia diganggu oleh tiga orang anak SMP. Syukurlah. Syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa. Syukurlah dia tidak terluka.

Aku sama sekali tidak ingat apapun lagi sejak saat itu, sebab semuanya benar-benar gelap dan hal yang terakhir aku ingat adalah suaranya yang memanggil namaku. Suaranya terdengar sangat ketakutan dan memintaku unuk tidak meninggalkannya saat itu, aku ingin sekali membuka mataku dan mengatakan adanya "Tidak apa-apa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Namun, aku sama sekali tidak punya tenaga untuk melakukan itu lagi.

"Natsume.." Panggil Mikan yang berada di sampingku tiba-tiba sambil membuka matanya dan membuyarkanku dari lamunanku.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya yang telah bangun, aku menempelkan bibirku pada keningnya "Selamat pagi, Mikan."


	17. Chapter 17

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel from "A piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan POV<strong>

Aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku, yang pertama kali ku lihat adalah wajahnya, wajah dari Natsume yang sangat ku cintai. Aku melihat wajahnya yang tampan sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu, aku bisa merasakan tangannya hangat menyentuh pipiku, tangan yang sangat ku rindukan.

"Natsume…" Panggilku pelan sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar panggilanku itu, dia tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia tersenyum dan menempelkan bibirnya di keningku "Selamat pagi, Mikan."

Senyumku bertambah lebar "Selamat pagi juga, Natsume."

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan saat aku melihat badanku sama sekali tidak ditutupi sehelai benangpun, aku segera menarik selimut futon yang ada untuk menutupi badanku dengan wajah merah padam.

Wajahku semakin memerah saat aku sadar dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. Aku ingat dengan apa yang telah kami lakukan semalam, kami.. Kami telah…

Aku melihat Natsume tertawa sambil menarik tanganku dan memaksaku kembali berbaring di sampingnya "Kau sama sekali tidak perlu malu seperti itu, bodoh. Kau sama sekali tidak perlu menyembunyikan dirimu seperti itu. Aku sudah melihat seluruh tubuhmu."

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi saat mendengar ucapannya itu. Aku malu sekali, benar-benar malu.

Natsume mengangkat tangannya dan memelukku yang berada di sampingnya dengan erat sambil tersenyum. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan badannya melalui kulitku.

Mengingat apa yang telah kami lakukan semalam, hatiku terus berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Aku merasa sangat malu, namun aku juga merasa sangat bahagia, aku telah menyatu dengannya, aku telah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Natsume…" Panggilku sambil mengangkat kepalaku menatap wajahnya dan tersenyum "Natsume kau adalah yang pertama bagiku dan kau juga akan menjadi yang terakhir bagiku.."

Aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum menyeringai "Bagus. Karena kau juga merupakan yang pertama dan terakhir bagiku."

Aku tertawa bahagia dan melingkarkan tanganku untuk memeluknya. Banyak yang telah terjadi, namun aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya, dia telah kembali padaku, dia telah kembali ke sampingku, aku tidak butuh yang lainnya lagi.

"Natsume, apakah kau tahu?" tanyaku dari dalam pelukkannya.

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau tahu apa mimpiku selama ini?"

"Tidak. Katakanlah." Ujarnya tenang.

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya itu.

Mimpiku itu sangat sederhana, aku hanya ingin menikah dengan orang yang sangat ku cintai, melahirkan anaknya, membesarkan anak kami bersama-sama dan menua bersamanya. Namun, mimpiku ini pernah menghilang dari dalam hidupku, mimpiku ini pernah menghilang dari hidupku saat aku mengira dia telah meninggalkan ku sedirian di dunia ini, sebab orang yang sangat ku cintai itu adalah dia, Natsume.

"Janji ya? Kau tidak akan tertawa saat mendengarnya?"

Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum menyeringai "Aku tidak akan tertawa, paling mimpimu itu adalah membuka toko howalon supaya kau bisa memakannya sesukamu setiap hari."

"Bukan itu, Natsume bodoh!" teriakku sambil memukul dadanya dengan pelan.

"Kalau begitu apa?" tanyanya sambil tertawa.

Aku manarik napasku dan tersenyum menatapnya "Aku ingin menikah dengan orang yang ku cintai, melahirkan anaknya, membesarkan mereka bersama-sama dan menua bersamanya."

Aku bisa melhatnya matanya terbelalak saat mendengar jawabanku itu.

"Dan orang itu adalah kamu, Natsume. Aku ingin bersama denganmu, aku ingin me…" Lanjutku. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapanku itu sebab Natsume telah mencium bibirku dengan lembut.

Aku lumayan terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya, namun aku tersenyum sambil menutup mataku dan membalas ciumannya.

Saat dia melepaskan ciumannya, dia mendorong kepalaku sehingga berada di dadanya yang bidang dan memeluk pinggangku.

"Tahukah kau, apa mimpiku sejak aku kecil?" tanyannya pelan tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawabku tanpa mengangkat wajahku menatapnya. Aku bisa merasakan dan mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang cepat dengan jelas.

"Mimpiku sejak kecil hanya satu, aku ingin menikahi gadis yang telah aku cintai sejak kecil di sebuah gereja kecil. Setelah itu kami akan tinggal di rumah kecil di samping pantai, dia akan menyambutku dengan senyumnya yang hangat setiap hari saat aku pulang kerja. Dia akan melahirkan anakku dan kami akan membesarkannya serta melindunginya bersama-sama. Dia akan selalu berada di sampingku dan kami akan hidup bersama sampai kami tua, sampai maut memisahkan kami. Kami akan membentuk sebuah keluarga kecil yang hangat, keluarga yang harmonis, keluarga yang bahagia."

Aku mengangkat wajahku menatapnya tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun, air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku saat mendengar ucapannya

Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mataku "Aku akan menwujudkan mimpimu itu, Mikan. Aku janji padamu, aku pasti akan mewujudkan mimpimu itu, sebab itu juga merupakan mimpiku, mimpimu itu juga merupakan mimpiku."

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, aku tersenyum saking bahagianya, aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan menciumnya dengan segenap perasaanku. Aku bisa merasakan dia membalas ciumanku dan mempererat pelukannya.

Aku bahagia. Aku bahagia sekali sekarang ini. Saking bahagianya, aku merasa hatiku ingin meledak. Mimpinya itu sama denganku, mimpinya adalah mimpiku, mimpiku adalah mimpinya. Dia telah berjanji padaku, dia akan menwujudkan mimpi kami berdua, dia adalah orang yang selalu menepati apa yang dikatakannya, karena itu aku yakin, kami pasti bisa menwujudkannya, menwujudkan mimpi kami berdua yang sangat sederhana, mimpi untuk selalu bersama dan membangun sebuah keluarga yang hangat, harmonis dan bahagia.

**Aoi POV**

Aku hanya bisa duduk sambil menatap otou-san, okaa-san, Kaname-nii, Ruka-nii, Hotaru-nee dan Rei Yukihira yang berada di depanku dengan kedua bola mataku yang penuh dengan kepanikan.

"Katakanlah pada okaa-san, Aoi-chan. Di mana Mikan berada sekarang?" tanya okaa-san sambil menatapku dengan matanya yang penuh kecemasan.

Aku hanya diam membisu, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan di mana mereka berada sekarang, aku tidak mungkin menghianati mereka.

"Katakan di mana mereka berdua sekarang!" teriak rei Yukihira tiba-tiba sambil menarik kerah bajuku dan menatapku dengan penuh kebencian.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Rei. Jangan seperti itu." Ujar otou-san menenangkan Rei Yukihira dan melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkeram kerah bajuku.

Aku hanya bisa menatap Rei Yukihira itu dengan bingung. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Kenapa dia begitu memihak otou-san dan okaa-san? Kenapa dia begitu menghawatirkan Natsume-nii dan Mikan-nee? Siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa hubungannya dengan Natsume-nii dan Mikan-nee?

Rei Yukihira sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, dia memalingkan wajahnya dari wajahku dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Aoi-chan, katakanlah pada kami di mana mereka berada sekarang, jangan menyembunyikan mereka lagi?" Ujar Ruka-senpai lembut.

Aku tetap tidak menjawab.

"Sama sekali tidak ada gunanya kau diam seperti itu, Aoi. Cepat atau lambat, kami tetap akan menemukan mereka. Mereka tidak mungkin bisa terus bersembunyi dari kami." Ujar Hotaru-nee yang dari tadi diam membisu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Benar Aoi-chan. Katakan lah pada kami di mana mereka bersembunyi sekarang?" tambah Kaname-nii.

Aku mengangkat menatap Kaname-nii "Lupakanlah Mikan-nee, Kaname-nii. Tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan, kau tidak akan mungkin bisa mengganti keberadaan Natsume-nii di dalam hatinya."

Aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut Kaname-nii dengan jelas, dia pasti tidak akan pernah menyangka aku akan berkata demikian padanya. Namun, apa yang aku katakan barusan bukanlah kebohongan, itu adalah kenyatan, Kaname-nii tidak akan mungkin bisa mengganti keberadaan Natsume-nii di dalam hati Mikan-nee, tidak akan ada yang bisa.

Aku menolehkan wajahku menatap otou-san dan okaa-san "Otou-san, okaa-san, mengapa kalian tidak mau merestui hubungan mereka? Aku yakin kalian bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa mereka saling mencintai? Mengapa kalian begitu tega memisahkan mereka? Tidakkah kalian menyayangi mereka?"

Aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut otou-san dan okaa-san saat mendengar pertanyaanku itu. Aku membalikkan wajahku menatap Ruka-nii dan Hotaru-nee

"Mengapa kalian menghianati mereka, Ruka-nii, Hoaru-nee? Mengapa kalian berdua merahasiakan kenyataan ini dan membohongi mereka berdua?"

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Mengapa semua yang ada di sini begitu menentang hubungan mereka? Mengapa semua yang ada di sini tega membohongi mereka? Tidakkah mereka melihat betapa menderitanya mereka berdua selama ini? Mengapa?

Aku meolehkan wajahku menatap semua yang ada di dalam ruangan ini "Biarkanlah mereka bersama, restuilah hubungan mereka berdua, mereka memang telah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, karena itu jangan pisahkan mereka lagi."

Medengar ucapanku itu, Kaname-nii tiba-tiba tertawa dan membuatku sangat binggung. Mengapa? Apa yang lucu dari kata-kataku barusan?

Aku bisa melihat kesedihan tergambar dengan jelas di wajah otou-san, okaa-san, Ruka-nii, Hotaru-nee dan Rei Yukihira saat mendengar ucapanku itu.

"Apa yang lucu dari kataku barusan Kaname-nii?" tanyaku bingung.

Kaname-nii berhenti tertawa dan menatapku dengan tajam "Kau salah Aoi-chan. Tidak akan ada yang mau merestui hubungan mereka berdua di dunia ini. Mereka berdua tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama, tidak peduli apapun yang mereka lakukan. Mereka berdua telah ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersama semenjak mereka dilahirkan di dunia ini."

"Apa maksudmu, Kaname-nii?" tanyaku semakin bingung.

"Kaname! Hentikan itu!" teriak okaa-san dengsn wajah pucat.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan ini terbuka dan aku melihat seorang pria berbaju hitam yang aku kenali sebagai bodyguard keluarga Hyuga berlari masuk "Tuan besar, nyonya, kami telah berhasil menemukan keberadaan nona Mikan."

**Yoichi POV**

Aku hanya bisa menatap Natsume-nii dan juga Mikan Hyuga yang berada di depanku tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Natsume-nii telah menceritakan padaku semuanya padaku semalam lewat ponsel. Mikan Hyuga yang ada di depanku inilah saudaraku yang sesungguhnya, nama aslinya sama sekali bukan Mikan Hyuga, tapi Mikan Yukihira, kakak perempuanku, Mikan-nee.

Memang sulit untuk mempercayai cerita Natsume-nii itu, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mempungkiri betapa miripnya Mikan-nee dengan okaa-san dan saat aku melihanya tersenyum, aku langsung mengenal senyum itu, itu adalah senyum otou-san.

Aku memang tidak bisa mengingat mereka karena mereka telah meninggal dunia saat aku masih sangat kecil, Aku hanya pernah melihat mereka melalui foto dan mendengar cerita mereka dari Rei-nii. Namun, meihat Mikan-nee sekarang, mau tak mau aku mengakui dia mirip sekali dengan mereka berdua, tidak diragukan lagi, dia benar-benar merupakan saudara kandungku.

"Jalan hidup kalian berdua benar-benar seperti drama atau novel. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka ada orang di dunia ini yang benar-benar memiliki jalan hidup seperti ini." Ujar Misaki yang duduk di sampingku sambil menutup matanya.

Aku setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Misaki-nee, jalan hidup Natsume-nii dan Mikan-nee bena-benar sangat rumit.

"Tapi, kau iri dengan mereka berdua bukan?" tanya Tsubasa-nii tiba-tiba sambil menatap Misaki-nee.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mau jalan hidup yang rumit seperti ini."

"Bukan jalan hidup yang ku maksud. Yang ku maksud adalah cinta yang ada di antara mereka. Kau iri dan mengagumi cinta yang mereka miliki, bukan?" tanya Tsubasa-nii sambil tersenyum.

Misaki-nee sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi dan aku bisa melihat wajah Mikan-nee memerah sedangkan Natsume-nii hanya menutup matanya dan mengumamkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak bisa ku dengar.

"Apakah ada yang mengikuti kalian datang kemari?" tanya Natsume-nii tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada. Aku yakin sekali tidak ada. Memangnya kau pikir kami ini siapa, Natsume?" ujar Tsubasa-nii kesal sambil menatap Natsume-nii.

"Baguslah, tapi tinggal hitungan waktu saja mereka akan mengetahui keberadaan kita di sini." Balas Natsume-nii dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Aku, Mikan-nee, Tsubasa-nii dan Misaki-nee sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Natsume-nii itu.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Natsume?" tanya Tsubasa binggung.

"Kau pernah menjadi bodyguard keluarga Hyuga. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana jaringan informasi mereka. Tempat ini memang aman untuk sekarang, tapi mereka pasti tetap akan bisa menemukan kita di sini." Jawab Natsume-nii santai.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau masih bisa sesantai itu di sini, Natsume-senpai?" tanya Misaki-nii bingung sambil menatap Natsume-nii.

"Kenapa kita harus panik? Dan kenapa juga kita harus segera mencari tempat lain untuk bersembunyi? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk hidup dalam pelarian, aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkan Mikan mengalami hidup seperti itu. Memoriku sudah kembali, aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkan mereka seenaknya saja, mereka tidak akan bisa memisahkan kami berdua lagi dan aku menginginkan jawaban mengapa mereka melakukan ini semua."

Aku, Tsubasa-nii dan Misaki-nee bisa melihat dengan jelas perbedaan Natsume-nii sebelum dan sesudah dia mendapatkan memorinya kembali. Natsume-nii yang memorinya telah kembali ini benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan Natsume-nii yang masih kehilangan memorinya, dia sanagt tenang, selalu berpikir selangkah lebih depan dibandingkan siapapun dan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu. Sepertinya kau menjadi sangat tenang dan bisa diandalkan sejak memorimu itu kembali ya? Atau kau menjadi seperti ini karena nona Mikan ada di sampingmu? Oh iya, kau tidak melakukan sesuatu terhadap nona Mikan selama kalian bermalam di rumah ini berduaan kan?'' tanya Tsubasa-nii sambil bercanda.

Aku bisa melihat wajah Mikan-nee berubah menjadi merah padam saat mendengar canda Tsubasa-nii sedangkan Natsume-nii masih saja berwajah tanpa ekspresi, namun aku tetap bisa melihat wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Tidak mungkin... Kau… Beraninya kau!" ujar Tsubasa-nii terkejut saat melihat reaksi mereka berdua.

"Diam kau! Apa yang kami lakukan sama sekali bukan urusanmu!" balas Natsume-nii kesal.

"Tentu saja ini urusanku, bagaimanapun juga sudah tugasku melindungi nona Mikan…"

"Anu.. Tsubasa-kun. Jangan memanggilku nona lagi, kau sama sekali bukan bodyguardku lagi, aku juga sama sekali bukan nonamu lagi, cukup panggil aku Mikan saja." Ujar Mikan-nee tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Eh!" seru Tsubasa-nii terkejut.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berkerja untuk keluarga Hyuga lagi dan juga kau sudah mengetahui kebenarannya, aku sama sekali bukan seorang Hyuga, karena itu jangan pangil aku nona lagi."

Aku melihat Tsubasa-nii tersenyum "Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Mikan-chan mulai saat ini."

Mikan-nee tersenyum dan menolehkan wajahnya menatap Misaki-nee "Apakah aku boleh memanggilmu Misaki-chan?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Mikan-chan." tawa Misaki-nee senang.

"Baikalah, cukup sampai di sini saja. Kau dan kau, ikut aku menyiapkan makanan," perintah Natsume-nii sambil menunjuk Tsubasa-nii dan Misaki-nee tiba-tiba "Dan Yoichi, kau temani saja Mikan. Pasti ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan bukan?"

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat mendengar ucapan Natsume-nii itu.

"Natsume!" panggil Mikan-nee sambil menatapnya.

"Cukup dengan menjadi dirimu sendiri, Mikan." Balas Natsume-nii berjalan menuju dapur sambil menarik Tsubasa-nii dan Misaki-nee tanpa mempedulikan protes mereka berdua.

Aku hanya diam mematung saat mereka menghilang dari pandangan mataku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, apa yang haus aku bicarakan padanya?

"Anu…" Ujar Mikan-nee tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah tanpa eksprsi.

"Anu… Yo-chan, senang bertemu denganmu…"

Aku benar-benar bingung mendengar ucapannya itu. Senang bertemu dengan mu? Apa dia sedang berkenalan denganku?

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, bodoh. Jangan bertele-tele!" balasku dingin.

Mendengar ucapanku itu, aku melihat mulutnya terbuka karena terkejut, dan sedetik kemudian tiba-tiba dia berteriak "YO-CHAN! JANGAN TIRU SIFAT JELEK NATSUME!"

Aku mengangkat tanganku menutup telinganku "Tidak bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu itu? telingaku bisa tuli, bodoh!"

"YO-CHAN!" teriaknya lagi.

"Sudah! Sudah! Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyaku kesal.

Mikan-nee kembali diam membisu dan tiba-tiba dia berjalan mendekatiku, kedua mata coklat madunya yang besar menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidiki dari atas ke bawah.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanyaku lagi.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dia? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti ini? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahku ini?

"Yo-chan, benarah kau adik kandungku? Kau kelihatan lebih seperti adik kandung Natsume dari pada aku? Wajah kalian yang tanpa ekspresi, sifat kalian yang sama-sama dingin dan cuek, benarkah kau bukan adiknya?"

Aku setuju sekali dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Dari pada dia kurasa semua orang akan lebih percaya jika Natsume-nii adalah kakakku.

Tiba-tiba Mikan-nee mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menarik bibirku sehingga membentuk sebuah senyum.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku hanya mencari kemiripan kita. Mungkin jika kau tersenyum, senyum kita akan mirip," jawabnya sambil menatap wajahku dengan serius "Tapi, sepertinya saat kau tersenyum pun, kita tetap saja tidak mirip."

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Benarkah gadis bodoh di depanku ini benar-benar merupakan kakak kandungku? Saudara sedarahku? Dia benar-benar bodoh, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat orang sebodoh ini. Mengapa Natsume-nii bisa menyukainya? Mengapa Natsume-nii bisa menyukainya sampai rela membuang segalanya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, adakah yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku ini?

Mikan-nee melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku dan tersenyum padaku "Kurasa aku akan memerlukan waku yang cukup banyak untuk mencari kemiripan kita, dan aku yakin sekali pasti ada sesuatu di antara kita yang mirip."

Aku hanya bisa diam menatapnya, ku akui satu hal, dia sangat cantik, Mikan-nee benar-benar sangat cantik. Namun, yang paling penting, senyumnya itu indah sekali, senyumnya itu hangat sekali, tidak tahu mengapa aku merasa senyumnya itu bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa sangat nyaman

Sepertinya aku agak mengerti sekarang, alasan Natsume-nii menyukainya pasti karena senyumnya sebab senyumnya itu benar-benar sangat memesonakan.

"Oh iya Yo-chan, apakah kau suka memakan howalon? Jika kau suka mungkin itu adalah kemiripan kita berdua yang pertama kali aku temukan." Tawanya sambil menatapku dengan polos.

Ku ralat ucapanku, dia bukan orang bodoh, tapi dia adalah seorang idiot.

**Tsubasa POV **

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap, Mikan-chan semalam?" tanyaku sambil menatap Natsume yang sedang menyiapkan makanan.

"Apa yang kami lakukan sama sekali bukan urusanmu." Balasnya cuek.

"Sudah cukup Tsubasa! Mereka sudah dewasa dan kau sama sekali tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu, memangnya siapa kau? Orang tua mereka? Saudara mereka? Bukan kan?" Potong Misaki sambil memotong tomat dengan tenang.

"Tapi aku tetap punya kewajiban untuk menjaga no.. Maksudku Mikan-chan dari serigala berbahaya seperti dia!" teriakku sambil menunjuk Natsume.

"Dan dia yang kau sebut sebagai serigala adalah pacarnya, bodoh."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi mereka sama sekali belum menikah."

Misaki menghela napas "Jangan pedulikan dia Natsume-senpai."

"Aku tahu itu." Ujar Natsume singkat.

Aku hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku, Sepertinya apapun yang aku katakan sama sekali tidak berguna.

"Apakah Aoi menelepon kalian lagi?" tanya Natsume tiba-tiba.

Aku dan Misaki menolehkan wajah kami menatapnya dan menjawab bersamaan "Tidak."

"Begitu ya.. mereka pasti telah tahu bahwa Aoi membantu kita." Ujarnya tenang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"APA!" teriakku dan Misaki bersamaan.

"Jangan berteriak di sampingku!" balas Nastume kesal.

"Natsume-senpai, kenapa kau masih bisa begitu tenang jika kedok Aoi telah ketahuan?" tanya Misaki dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Natsume mengalihkan wajahnya dari masakannya itu pada kami berdua "Apa kalian pikir tidak ada kamera pengintai di mansion itu? Dan juga apa Ruka hanya akan diam saja setelah melihat Aoi berbicara dengan kita saat masuk ke dalam mansion itu?"

Aku dan Misaki hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawabannya itu. Aoi telah ketahuan? Bagaiman ini? apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang?

"Aoi bukan orang bodoh seperti kalian, dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri dan juga mereka sama sekali tidak akan melakukan apapun yang menyakitkan terhadapnya."

"Mengapa kau yakin sekali Aoi-chan tidak akan apa-apa?" tanyaku menatapnya denga tajam.

"Aku tahu bagaimana sifat kedua suami-istri Hyuga itu dengan baik, mereka tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitkan Aoi." Jawabnya dan kembali mengalihkan matanya pada masakannya.

Suami-istri Hyuga? Aku hanya bisa diam mematung mendengar cara dia menyebut orang tua kandungnya, apa dia tidak mengakui mereka sebagai orang tua lagi? Aku tahu, dia pasti sangat kecewa dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan terhadapnya dan juga Mikan-chan. tapi, tetap saja...

"Terima kasih." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba mengejutkanku.

Aku dan Misaki segera menolehkan wajah kami menatapnya saat mendengar ucapannya itu. Apa kami tidak salah dengar? Terima kasih? Natsume Hyuga mengucapkan terima kasih? Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

"Terima kasih karena sudah mempercayaiku dan membantuku." Ulangnya sambil mentap kami berdua.

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya, dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada kami, dia berterima kasih pada kami karena telah mempercayainya dan membantunya, Natsume Hyuga yang penuh kebanggaan dan harga diri tinggi itu berterima kasih pada kami.

Aku menolehkan wajahku menatap Masaki dan aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum, dia juga sama denganku, dia pasti tidak pernah mengira Natsume akan berterima kasih untuk apa yang telah kami lakukan untuknya dan Mikan-chan.

"Dan untuk masalahku dan Mikan, kau sama sekali tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan segera menikahinya, aku akan segera menikahinya setelah aku menyelesaikan masalah kami dengan kedua orang tuaku." Lanjutnya tenang.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, apa yang baru saja di sampaikannya terlalu mengejutkanku.

"Saat hari itu tiba, kalian berdua harus menjadi pengapit kami, Tsubasa, Misaki." Lanjutnya dan kembali menolehkan matanya pada masakannya.

Aku dan Misaki sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum dan tawa kami lagi saat mendengar ucapannya itu. Dia memintaku dan Misaki untuk menjadi pengapit mereka pada hari pernikahan mereka dan yang juga barusan dia memanggil namaku dan Misaki, dia memanggil nama kami untuk pertama kalinya.

**Kaname POV**

Aku menatap rumah kecil tempat Mikan berada bersama Ioran-jiisan, Kaoru-san, Rei-san, Ruka-senpai, Hotaru dan juga Aoi-chan. Mikan berada di dalam, dia berada di dalam rumah ini bersama Natsume Hyuga.

"Seluruh rumah ini telah dikepung, mereka tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi." Ujar Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Baguslah! Ayo kita masuk." Ujar Ioran-jiisan sambil melangkah untuk membuka pintu. Namun, pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan aku bisa melihat seorang pemuda bermata hijau dan berambut abu-abu berdiri di depan kami semua."

"Yoichi-kun!" panggil Aoi terkejut.

"Yoichi!" panggil Rei-san sambil menatap pemuda itu dengan tajam.

"Silakan masuk, Natsume-nii dan Mikan-nee telah menunggu kalian semua." Ujarnya sambil menatap Aoi.

"Yoichi-kun, bukan aku.. Aku sama sekali tidak member…" teriak Aoi panik.

"Tenanglah, Aoi. Kami tahu itu. Kau sama sekali tidak perlu khawatir." Balas Yoichi tenang sambil mentap Aoi dengan lembut "Dan juga Natsume-nii sudah menduga ini akan terjadi."

Aku bisa melihat Aoi tersenyum dan menangguk kepalanya.

"Masuklah dan ikuti aku." Perintahnya dan berjalan memasuki rumah ini.

Yoichi mengantar kami ke ruang tamu dan saat aku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu aku bisa melihat Natsume Hyuga dan Mikan duduk di atas lantai tatami sambil menatap kami.

"Silakan duduk." Ujar Natsume Hyuga sambil tersenyum menyerigai.

"Mikan, ayo kita pulang." Ujar Kaoru-san tiba-tiba saat menatap mereka berdua.

Mikan sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya menatap Kaoru-san dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Benar, bodoh. Ayo kita pulang." Tambah Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Aku bisa melihat mata Mikan berkaca-kaca dan dia mengangkat tangannya memeluk lengan Natsume Hyuga yang ada di sampingnya dengan erat.

Hatiku sangat sangat panas saat melihatnya memeluk lengan Natsume Hyuga seperti itu.

"Mikan ayo kita pulang, kau adalah tunanganku, aku tidak mungkin membiarkamu berada di sini bersa…" Ujarku pelan sambil menatap Mikan dengan lembut. Namun, sebelum ucapanku itu selesai Natsume Hyuga telah memotongnya.

"Mikan bukan tunanganmu. Jangan pernah kau mengatakan dia adalah tunanganmu, pertunangan kalian itu sama sekali tidak sah, aku telah menggagalkannya."

Aku hanya bisa mengepalkan tanganku saat mendnegar ucapannya itu. Tidak sah? Pertunanganku dengan Mikan tidak sah? Jangan bercanda, pertunangan kami itu sah, pertunangan kami itu sama sekali tidak gagal, Mikan adalah tunnaganku sekarang.

"Ayo kita pulang Mikan!" ujarku sambil berjalan mendekati Mikan.

Saat aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menyentuh tangan Mikan, Natsume Hyuga tiba-tiba berdiri, dengan cepat dia menangkap tanganku, memutalnya dan menguncinya sehingga aku hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan.

"Jangan pernah kau mencoba menyentuhnya." Ujarnya dingin di telingaku.

"NATSUME!" teriak Mikan, Ioran-jiisan, Kaoru-san dan Ruka-senpai terkejut.

"Lepaskan Kaname-kun, Natsume." Pinta Mikan samba menatap Natsume Hyuga.

Mendengar ucapan Mikan itu, Natsume Hyuga melepaskan tanganku dan mendorong badanku kembali ke arah Ioran jii-san, Kaoru-san dan yang lainnya.

"Aoi, bantu aku menyiapkan minuman di belakang. Mereka akan memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka." Ujar Yoichi tiba-tiba.

Kami benar-benar sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Yoichi itu, kami mengira mereka akan segera melarikan diri saat melihat kami, kami sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka mereka akan menerima dan mempersilakan kami masuk untuk membahas apa yang terjadi.

"Eh!" seru Aoi bingung.

"Ayo cepat! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyiapkan minuman untuk orang sebanyak ini sendirian." Perintah Yoichi sambil berjalan memasuki dapur.

Kami benar-benar bingung sekarang, apa yang mereka rencanakan? Apa maksud ini semua?

Aoi membalikkan wajahnya menatap kami, aku bisa melihat wajah kebingungannya.

"AOI!" teriak Yoichi tiba-tiba dari dapur.

"Biarkan lah Aoi membantu Yoichi, kami tetap akan berada di sini." Ujar Natsume Hyuga santai sambil menata kami.

Meskipun agak ragu dengan apa yang dikatakan Natsume Hyuga, Ioran-jiisan dan Kaoru-san akhirnya mengijinkan Aoi memasuki dapur itu untuk membantu Yoichi.

"Apa maksudmu, Natsume?" tanya Ioran-jiisan sambil menatap Natsume Hyuga dengan tajam.

"Aku sama sekali tidak punya maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membahas mengapa kalian melakukan semua ini dan menginginkan kalian untuk membiarkan aku bersama Mikan," jawabnya santai dan kembali duduk di atas lantai tatami itu "Silakan duduk."

Sambil menatapnya dengan penuh kecurigaan kami semua akirnya duduk di atas lantai tatami di depan mereka.

"Restui hubungan kami." Perintah Natsume Hyuga sambil menatap kami.

"Tidak akan pernah!" teriak Kaoru-san mengejutkan kami semua kecuali Natsume Hyuga yang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa?"

Kaoru-san terdiam mendengar pertanyaanya itu.

Tidak mungkin Kaoru-san akan menjawab pertanyaannya itu, tidak mungkin mereka akan menjawab pertanyaannya itu, mereka tidak mungkin akan memberitahunya masa lalu itu, masa lalu mereka, kenyataan yang menghubungkannya dengan Mikan, kenyataan akan siapa dirinya sebenarnya.

"Tidak mau menjawab. Baiklah. Aku tidak memerlukan jawaban dari kalian," ujar Natsume Hyuga santai "Aku juga tidak memerlukan restu dari kalian semua."

Kami semua hanya bisa menatap Natsume Hyuga yang ada di depan kami dengan terkejut mendengar jawabannya.

"Ayo kita pergi Mikan, kita tidak perlu melihat wajah mereka lagi." Ajak Natsume Hyuga sambil beriri dan menggenggam tangan Mikan.

"Hentikan! Kembalikan Mikan!" teriakku bangkit dan menangkap tangan Mikan.

"KU BILANG JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA!" teriak Natsume Hyuga penuh kemarahan dan dalam hitungan detik, aku merasakan duniaku berputar. Aku merasakan kesakitan saat punggungku menabrak lantai tatami di bawahku. Dia membantingku dengan mudah.

"NATSUME!" teriak semua yang ada di sana terkejut.

Natsume Hyuga sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakkan mereka, dia segera menarik tangan Mikan dan berlari keluar dari ruangan ini.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, aku hanya bisa melihat dia menggengam tangan Mikan dan membawanya pergi dari depanku tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ioran-jiisan, Kaoru-san dan Rei-san segera berlari mengejar mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kaname?" tanya Ruka-senpai dan Hotaru khawatir.

"A...Aku tidak apa-apa. Mikan... Kejar dia, jangan biarkan dia dibawa lari olehnya lagi..." Balasku pelan.

Ruka-senpai menatapku dengan penuh kekhawatiran dan aku tahu, dia ragu untuk meninggalkanku sendirian di sini.

"Hentikan mereka!" teriakku lemah.

Mendengar teriakkanku itu, Ruka-senpai dan Hotaru segera bangkit dan berlari keluar menegejar mereka.

**Natsume POV**

Aku berlari keluar sambil menarik tangan Mikan melalui pintu belakang.

"Natsume-nii, sini!" panggil Yoichi dan Aoi bersamaan.

Aku bisa melihat Yoichi, Aoi, Tsubasa dan Misaki tidak jauh dari kami dengan sebuah mobil sambil melawan beberapa bodyguard keluarga Hyuga.

Aku tersenyum menyeringai. Bagus sekali, semuanya tetap berjalan sesuai rencana, Aoi telah kembali bersama kami, mereka terlalu ceroboh dengan mmebiarkan Aoi membantu Yoichi tanpa dijaga siapapun. rencana melarikan diri ini sudah ada di otakku jika mereka masih tetap tidak mau merestui hubunganku dengan Mikan, aku tidak mungkin mmebiarkan mereka memisahkanku dengannya lagi.

Sejak mereka datang kemari, aku telah meminta Tsubasa dan Misaki untuk keluar melalui pintu belakang untuk menyiapkan mobil dan juga membereskan para bodyguard yang ada. Aku cukup yakin dengan kemampuan Tsubasa dan Misaki dan aku juga cukup yakin para bodyguard yang ada di sekeliling rumah ini tidak banyak, mereka pasti tidak mau memancing perhatian masyarakat di sekitar sini.

Aku berlari mendekati mereka dan saat aku tiba di depan mereka, mereka telah berhasil mengalahkan semua bodyguard yang ada.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Senyum Tsubasa sambil menatap kami.

Aku mengangguk kepalaku dan saat Mikan dan aku ingin memasuki mobil itu aku mendengar suara teriakkan dari belakangku.

"NATSUME HENTIKAN! KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BOLEH MEMBAWA MIKAN PERGI!"

Aku dan Mikan membalikkan wajahku menatap sumber suara itu. Aku melihat otou-san, okaa-san, dan Rei-nii.

"Mengapa otou-san? Mengapa kalian tidak mengijinkanku bersama Natsume?" tanya Mikan dan aku bisa melihat air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya dengan deras.

Aku tahu, dia sangat sedih. Aku tahu, dia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuaku itu seperti orang tua kandungnya. Mereka yang sama sekali tidak mau merestui hubungan kami pasti membuat hatinya sangat tertekan dan sedih, sebab dia telah mengecewakan mereka, dia telah mengecewakan mereka karena memilihku.

"Karena... Karena kalian.." Jawab otou-san, tapi sebelum katanya itu selesai Okaa-san dan Rei-nii telah menghentikannya.

"Ioran! Hentikan.. aku mohon jangan beritahu mereka!" pinta okaa-san dengan wajah pucat pasi dan air mata yang bergelinang.

"Hentikan itu, ioran-san!" Ujar Rei-nii dengan wajah penuh ketakutan.

Otou-san menatap mereka berdua dengan sedih "Kita sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi, kita tidak bisa membohongi mereka lagi, mereka harus mengetahui kenyataan siapa sebenarnya mereka berdua..."

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan otou-san itu dan aku juga sama sekali tidak pernah melihat sikap Okaa-san dan Rei-nii yang seperti itu.

Otou-san membalikkan wajahnya menatapku dengan Mikan "Kalian berdua tidak akan bisa bersama Natsume, karena... Karena kalian adalah saudara sedarah..."

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya barusan. Saudara sedarah? Apa maksud ucapannya itu? Apa maksudnya? Aku dan Mikan adalah saudara sedarah? Itu tidak mungkin, aku sudah menyelidiki dengan jelas tujuh tahun yang lalu, Mikan sama sekali bukan anak keluarga Hyuga, dia adalah anak adopsi.

"Jangan bercanda! Kalian kira kalian bisa membohongi kami dan memisahkan kami dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal itu!" teriakku penuh kemarahan.

"Kami tidak berbohong Natsume..." Lanjut otou-san pelan, aku menatap kedua matanya dan berusaha untuk mencari kebohongan dari matanya itu. Namun, aku gagal matanya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kebohongan, otou-san mengatakan kebenaran.

"Kalian berdua adalah saudara sedarah, saudara seibu... Kalian berdua adalah anak dari Yuka..."

* * *

><p>EH! APA-APAN INI! MENGAPA BISA! KOK BEGINI! aku yakin pasti banyak sekali yang berteriak seperti itu setelah selesai membaca chapter ini ^^. Aku kali ini mengupdate 2 chapter sekaligus walau sebenarnya k2 chapter ini adalah satu chapter, berhubungan karena terlalu panjang aku membuatnya jadi 2 chapter saja T_T. chapter 16 setelah ku baca ulang sepertinya merupakan APM versi Natsume ( aku terlalu larut dalam mengetik bagian itu sehingga aku sama sekali tidak menyangka sudah lewat 7 ribu kata ) semoga kalian bisa menerimanya dan untuk chapter ke depan aku akan menjelaskan apa sesungguhnya yang terjadi di masa lalu ^^ ( sampai sekarang ada yang sudah berhasil menebak alasan mengapa mereka tidak direstui belum?^^ ) updateku akhir2 ini agak cepat ya? soal aku lagi kejar waktu untuk menamatkan fic ini akhir bulan ini atau awal bulan juli dan melanjutan ficku yg satu lagi tales of darkness and light karena itu jika ada kesalahan mohon dimaklumi ^^<p>

**Rurippe no kimi** : Benar sekali kata-kataku dulu menjadi boomerang bagiku T_T . Tenang aku tidak menaikkan ratenya kok^^ bagaiman chapter ini, alasan mereka tidak direstui sudah terjawab loh^^

**Kuroichibhineko** : iya update cepat kan krn gw juga mengetiknya di kantor gw ( berdoa aja semoga tidak ketahuan bos, bisa2 gw dipecat kalau ketahuan ha..ha..ha..^^) utk updete ke depan semoga bisa secepat ini juga deh!^^

**Valcross** : aku tidak bisa tulis lemon en utk adegan ciuman aku juga gak bisa tulis sampai mendetail karena aku saja seumur hidup ini belum pernah pacaran atau jatuh cinta ( percaya gak? ) chapter ini mengejutkanmu gak? mengapa Natsume bisa menjadi anak Yuka akan kujelaskan d chapter berikutnya!


	18. Chapter 18

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel of "A Piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

_.  
><em>

.

.

**DISCLAIMER** : GAKUEN ALICE BELONG TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru POV<strong>

Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti? Kau terlalu mempermainkan kami tuhan? Apakah kau senang melihat kami semua begitu menderita? Jika memang begitu, kau sangat kejam tuhan, kau terlalu kejam.

Semua berawal dari dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Hari itu adalah hari pertama aku dan kakak kembarku, Shin Igarashi memasuki universitas tokyo. Kami adalah dua saudara kembar yang sangat identik, wajahku mirip sekali dengan kakakku, yang berbeda mungkin hanyalah sifat kami, aku orang yang sangat cuek dan menyukai kebebasan sedangkan kakak adalah orang yang sangat dingin, egois dan sesukanya sendiri.

Shin-nii memiliki sikap buruk yang selalu mau menang sendiri, dia selalu melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai sifatnya itu, namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa membencinya, sebab dia adalah saudara kembarku, saudaraku satu-satunya. Shin-nii memiliki sifat buruk seperti ini pasti dikarenakan otou-san dan okaa-san terlalu memanjakannya sejak kecil. Dia selalu memiliki apa yang dia mau sejak kecil, mungkin karena itulah dia tidak pernah sadar bahwa sesungguhnya di dunia ini ada banyak hal yang sama sekali tidak bisa dimilikinya.

Kami berada di jurusan yang sama dan juga kelas yang sama. Hari itu juga merupakan hari di mana kami bertemu Yuka Azumi untuk pertama kalinya, hari di mana Yuka Azumi hadir di dalam hidup kami.

Yuka Azumi. Dengan rambut berwarna coklat panjang, mata coklat madu besar, hidung yang mancung serta wajahnya yang cantik, dalam hitungan detik dia telah menjadi gadis yang paling populer di universitas. Banyak sekali cowok yang mengejarnya, termasuk kakak kembarku, Shin Igarashi.

Yuka adalah orang yang sangat polos, ramah, lembut dan baik. Dia adalah seorang anak yatim piatu, kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dunia saat dia masih sangat kecil, dia tumbuh besar di panti asuhan dan dia bisa masuk ke universitas Tokyo ini di sebabkan karena beasiswa yang didapatkannya dengan susah payah.

Aku berteman dengannya. Sejak pertemuanku dengannya, aku merasa akrab dengannya, sikap kami memang sangat berbeda tapi aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamanya. Kami sering bersama dan diapun akhirnya menjadi sahabat karibku.

Yuka selalu menolak cowok yang menyatakan cinta mereka padanya, dia selalu menolak mereka termasuk Shin-nii. Namun, Shin-nii sama sekali tidak pernah menyerah, dia tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Yuka.

Aku hanya bisa melihat Shin-nii mengejar Yuka, sebab aku akan sangat senang jika Yuka benar-benar menjadi pacarnya, aku akan sangat senang jika kelak Yuka menjadi kakak iparku. Mungkin karena itulah aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat betapa Yuka terganggu dengan Shin-nii.

Sampai suatu hari, kami bertemu dengan mereka. Pertemuan kami dengan mereka adalah kebetulan dan pertemuan kami juga sangat sederhana.

Saat kami berjalan menuju kantin universitas, Yuka yang berjalan di sampingku tiba-tiba menabrak seorang pemuda yang sedang membawa dokumen segunung. Dokumen di tangannya itu berserakkan ke mana-mana saat tabrakkan mereka itu.

"Maaf! Maaf! Aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu!" ujar Yuka sambil membantu memungut dokumen yang berserakkan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf." Balas pemuda yang ditabrak Yuka.

Aku hanya berdiri melihat mereka berdua memungut dokumen itu. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas, Yuka benar-benar sangat ceroboh. Saat aku ingin membantu mereka memungut documen itu aku mendengar teriakkan seseorang.

"IZUMI! KAU TIDAK APA-APA!"

Aku mengangkat wajahku menatap sumber suara itu dan aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna coklat berlari ke arah kami. Wajah pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tampan, namun juga tidak terlalu jelek, dia kelihatan sangat sederhana dan aku yakin sekali bertipe cowok baik-baik atau murid teladan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ioran." Jawab pemuda yang tadi ditabrak Yuka sambil menatap pemuda bernama Ioran itu.

Pemuda yang ditabrak Yuka tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya menatap Yuka dan tersenyum "Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Terima kasih telah membantuku."

Aku bisa melihat wajah Yuka memerah saat cowok itu tersenyum padanya. Ku akui, cowok bernama Izumi ini lumayan tampan, dengan rambut berwarna pirang serta mata berwarna violet, dia cukup tampan. Namun, kurasa yang paling membuatnya menarik adalah senyumnya, senyumnya yang kekanakan dan juga polos.

"I..Iya… Aku baik-baik saja.." Jawab Yuka terbata-bata dengan wajah memerah.

Pemuda bernama Izumi itu menatap wajah Yuka dan tiba-tiba dia mengangkat tangannya menyentuh kening Yuka "Apakah kau sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali?"

Yuka sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, wajahnya bertambah merah.

"Kau sama sekali tidak panas, tapi wajahmu merah sekali, lebih baik kau segera ke ruang kesehatan saja." lanjut pemuda bernama Izumi itu lagi.

"Tidak...perlu, aku tidak..." Balas Yuka, namun sebelum Yuka menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, pemuda bernama Izumi itu telah meletakkan dokumen di tangannya pada temannya yang berada di sampingnya dan menggendong Yuka.

"Ayo! Aku bawa kamu ke sana." Senyumnya dan berlari menuju ruang kesehatan meninggalkan aku dan temannya yang hanya bisa berdiri diam menatap apa yang terjadi.

"IZUMI! TUNGGU!" teriak temannya itu dan mengejarnya, sedangkan aku yang ditinggalin mau tak mau terpaksa juga menyusul mereka.

Sejak hari itu kami berempat berteman dan dari teman akhirnya kami menjadi sahabat.

Izumi, nama lengkapnya adalah Izumi Yukihira, dia seangkatan dengan kami, hanya saja kami berbeda jurusan. Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang bodoh, polos, mudah ditebak dan menyenangkan. Dia sangat ramah dan lumayan populer di universitas ini.

Lalu, Ioran atau lengkapnya Ioran Hyuga, teman seangkatan dan sejurusan Izumi. Dia berbeda dengan Izumi, dia tidak populer di sekolah, tapi saat aku mengetahui siapa dirinya aku hanya bisa terbengong, dia adalah pewaris perusahaan Hyuga yang luar biasa besar itu, dia adalah anak konglomerat yang terkenal itu. Dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti itu, dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan berasal dari keluarga kaya raya.

Mereka berdua sangat berbeda, Izumi bukan anak orang kaya, malah boleh dikatakan dia berasal dari keluarga miskin. Namun, mereka tetap berteman, mereka adalah sahabat karib sama seperti aku dan Yuka.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Yuka tertarik dengan Izumi, dia selalu menatap Izumi saat kami berempat berkumpul dan aku juga tahu bahwa Izumi juga tertarik dengan Yuka, hanya saja mereka berdua tidak berani dan terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya.

Saat itu hidupku sempurna, aku mempunyai keluarga, teman dan aku juga sedang jatuh cinta.

Ya. Aku jatuh cinta pada Ioran Hyuga. Aku Kaoru Igarashi yang penuh kebanggan, kebebasan dan populer jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda yang sangat sederhana dan tidak populer. Aku menyukainya bukan karena kekayaan keluarganya, aku menyukainya karena dia sangat berbeda dengan semua laki-laki yang pernah ku temui selama ini, dia sangat baik, ramah dan perhatian. Aku tidak pernah mengungkapnya, sebab aku tahu Ioran juga menyukaiku, aku akan menunggu dia mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengungkakannnya padaku.

Namun, tidak ada yang abadi. Kesempurnaan hidupku hancur lebur dalam seketika. Otou-san dan okaa-san mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas dan meninggalkan aku dan Shin-nii di dunia ini.

Aku sedih, aku sangat sedih, namun aku tidak mau menunjukkan pada dunia kesedihanku. Aku berusaha untuk tegar, aku berusaha untuk kuat di hadapan semua orang dan aku berhasil, aku berhasil menipu semua yang ada, kecuali tiga orang, kecuali Yuka, Izumi dan Ioran.

Mereka sering datang ke rumahku yang kini hanya ditempati aku dan Shin-nii, mereka selalu datang ke rumahku untuk menemaniku dan menyemangatiku.

Lalu, Ioran mengungkapkan perasaanya padaku, dia melamarku, dia melamarku bukan menembakku, dia bukan memintaku menjadi pacarnya tapi dia memintaku menjadi istrinya. Aku ingat apa yang dikatakannya padaku saat melamarku, apa yang diucapkannya dengan gugup dan kikuk.

"A.. Aku bukan cowok tampan dan sempurna. Dan aku juga ragu kau membutuhkanku, sebab kau sendiri lebih kuat dariku. Tapi, aku membutuhkanmu, kau pasti tidak butuh janjiku, namun aku akan berusaha semampuku membahagiakanmu, karena itu maukah... Maukah kau menjadi istriku.."

Kata-kata yang diucapkannya padaku saat itu sama sekali tidak romantis, tapi aku tertawa dan memeluknya serta menciumnya. Dia benar-benar bodoh, aku membutuhkannya, aku bisa menjadi sekuat ini karena dia, karena dia selalu ada disisiku, disampingku.

Aku bukan berasal dari keluarga miskin, aku berasal dari keluarga yang lumayan mampu. Namun, status keluarga kami tetap sangat berbeda karena itu aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahgiaanku saat keluarganya merestui hubungan kami. Keluarganya merestui dan mendukung kami, kamipun segera menikah, kami segera menikah meskipun kami masih kuliah.

Pada hari pernikahanku Yuka dan Izumi menjadi pengapit kami. Saat aku melemparkan buket bunga pengantin, bunga itu jatuh pada tangan Yuka. Aku dan Ioran tersenyum, kami bertanya pada Izumi dan Yuka "Kapan giliran kalian?"

Yuka dan Izumi hanya tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah memerah dan Izumi kemudian menjawab "Tidak lama lagi."

AKu dan Ioran tertawa mendengar jawabannya dan aku juga bisa melihat wajah Yuka yang semakin memerah tersenyum bahagia. Mereka memang belum pacaran dan Izumi juga belum menembak Yuka, namun kata Izumi barusan telah meperlihatkan dengan jelas apa artinya Yuka baginya dan juga dia bagi Yuka.

Aku bahagia, aku gembira, aku sangat senang, karena itu aku sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya sepasang mata berwarna merah yang menatap Yuka dan Izumi dengan penuh keirian, kebencian dan kemarahan.

Kebahagiaanku membuatku buta, kebahagiaanku membuatku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat sekelilingku dengan baik. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari ini adalah awal dari semua mimpi buruk yang ada, awal dari semua penderitan yang terjadi di kemudian hari.

Saat aku pulang dari bulan madu bersama Ioran dari eropa, Yuka menghilang. Yuka menghilang dua hari setelah aku dan Ioran pergi berbulan madu. Kami mencari Yuka, kami mencarinya, segenap cara kami lakukan untuk menemukannya, polisi, detektif telah kami gerakkan, namun Yuka tetap saja tidak ditemukan.

Tidak terasa satu bulan telah berlalu, dan kami sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Aku tidak putus asa, begitu juga dengan Ioran dan Izumi, kami bertiga sama sekali tidak menyerah untuk mencarinya, kami percaya dia pasti masih hidup.

Lalu suatu pagi pada hari ke-empat puluh lima Yuka menghilang, Izumi mendapatkan kiriman sebuah kaset cd. Kiriman tanpa nama pengirim.

Dan saat kami menonton isi dari kaset cd itu, mataku terbelalak karena terkejut, sebab isi dari kaset cd itu adalah adegan dari...

Adegan dari...

Shin-nii memperkosa Yuka.

Aku merasa duniaku membeku dalam seketika, aku merasa dunia ini telah gila. Shin-nii. Kakak kembarku, sudaraku satu-satunya, apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Yuka? Apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap Yuka?

Aku terlalu fokus mencari Yuka dan juga semenjak menikah dengan Ioran aku pindah ke mansion Hyuga, aku tidak tinggal lagi di rumahku dulu, aku jarang bertemu dengan Shin-nii dan aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Dari rekaman kaset cd itu, aku tahu di mana Yuka berada. Yuka berada di villa keluarga kami yang terletak di luar kota tokyo. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi kami segera berangkat ke sana dengan polisi dan Kami menemukan mereka, kami menemukan Yuka dan Shin-nii.

Shin-nii ditangkap dan Yuka yang berhasil kami selamatkan...

Yuka, dia...

Dia trauma, dia ketakutan, dia menjadi seperti orang gila. Dia ketakutan saat aku mendekatinya, dia sama sekali tidak mengenali aku lagi, dia mengira aku adalah Shin-nii, begitu juga dengan Ioran dan Izumi, dia tidak mengijinkan mereka mendekatinya. Dia berteriak histeri saat melihat wajah Izumi, aku bisa mengerti perasaannya, bagaimana perasaan jika orang yang kau cintai mengetahui kau telah dinodai dan parahnya lagi dia telah melihat dengan matanya sendiri rekaman kejadian itu.

Aku sedih, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Yuka masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa karena keadaan jiwanya yang terguncang hebat. Sedangkan Shin-nii, Shin-nii seharusnya masuk ke penjara, Namun, berkat pengacara yang disewanya dengan menjual seluruh harta kekayaan yang ditinggalkan orang tua kami, dia bebas, dia bebas dari dosanya.

Aku ingat apa yang dikatakannya sambil tertawa pada Izumi saat jaksa memutuskan dia tidak bersalah.

"Apa yang tidak bisa ku miliki tidak akan menjadi milik orang lain! Jika aku tidak bisa memilikinya, kau juga tidak akan memilikinya! Tapi, setidaknya aku telah merasakannya, dan kau harus tahu, dia sangat luar biasa!"

Mengapa Shin-nii jadi seperti ini? Dia memang selalu egois dan mau menang sendiri sejak dulu, tapi mengapa dia bisa menjadi seperti ini? Mengapa dia tega melakukan ini terhadap Yuka? Mengapa?

Aku tidak bisa menjenguk Yuka meski keadaannya sudah agak tenang. Bukan hanya aku, begitu juga dengan Ioran dan Izumi. Dia menutup dirinya dari kami, dia tidak mau bertemu dengan kami.

Kemalangan dan kesedihan datang sirih berganti, dua bulan setelah kejadian itu, aku di vonis menderita penyakit kanker rahim dan untuk menyelamatkan hidupku, aku terpaksa mengangkat rahimku, aku tidak akan bisa melahirkan anak, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki anak dari Ioran, aku tidak akan bisa menjadi seorang okaa-san.

Kebahagiaanku menghilang, mengapa aku harus mengalami nasib seperti ini? Mengapa ini bisa terjadi padaku?

Sebulan setelah aku menjalani operasi pengangkatan rahim, aku mendapat berita yang sangat mengejutkanku...

Yuka hamil.

Yuka hamil. Di dalam perutnya itu hidup anak kakak kembarku, di dalam perutnya hidup anak Shin-nii.

Yuka tidak menginginkan anak itu, dia telah berkali-kali mencoba untuk menggugurkan anak di dalam kandungannya itu. Namun, tidak peduli berapa kali dia mencoba, anak di dalam kandungannya tetap hidup, anak di dalam kandungnya tetap hidup dan tumbuh besar dalam rahimnya.

Aku ingat waktu aku menjeguknya saat perutnya itu sudah membesar, dia sama sekali bukan Yuka yang ada dalam ingatanku lagi, tidak ada senyum dan tawa lagi di wajahnya, dia benar-benar sudah seperti orang gila. Dia langsung menjerit begitu melihatku, dia mengira aku adalah Shin-nii lagi, dia terus menangis dan berteriak "Jangan sakiti aku lagi! Aku mohon jangan sakiti aku lagi!"

Aku tidak tahan melihatnya saat itu, aku langsung lari keluar dari ruangannya. Jika saja aku lebih cepat menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Shin-nii, jika saja aku tidak larut dalam kebahagianku, ini semua tidak akan terjadi? Mengapa? Mengapa tuhan? Mengapa kau begitu kejam terhadap kami?

Yuka akhirnya melahirkan anak itu. Anak itu lahir, laki-laki, dia lahir dengan selamat dan sehat. Aku, Ioran dan Izumi menjenguknya dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak kejadian itu dia mengenaliku, dia mengenaliku sebagai Kaoru, bukan lagi sebagai Shin-nii dan dia juga menerima kami.

Kami bertiga sangat bahagia, kami pikir Yuka sudah mulai sembuh, kami pikir dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Namun, kebahagiaanku tidak berlangsung lama, saat seorang suster membawa masuk anak yang baru dilahirkannya dan membiarkannya memeluknya, dia langsung diam membisu.

Anak yang baru dilahirkannya sangat tampan dan saat melihat bayi itu membuka matanya, aku terkejut.

Merah.

Warna matanya Merah. Warna mata merah seperti mataku dan Shin-nii. Saat aku mengamati bayi itu dengan jelas, aku sadar wajahnya mirip sekali denganku, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan wajah Shin-nii, ironis sekali bukan.

Yuka tiba-tiba mengangkat bayi yang baru lahir itu dan melemparkannya ke atas tempat tidur.

"SETAN! DIA ANAK SETAN! JANGAN BIARKAN ANAK SETAN INI MENDEKATIKU!" teriaknya ketakutan.

Bayi itu menangis, bayi itu menangis dengan keras dan Yuka tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya untuk mencekik leher bayi itu.

Ioran dan Izumi segera menghentikan Yuka dan menarik tangannya, aku segera menggendong bayi itu dan menjauh dari Yuka. Aku menatap Yuka dengan penuh ketakutan.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU HARUS MEMBUNUH ANAK ITU! ANAK ITU ADALAH ANAK SETAN! DIA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BOLEH HIDUP!" teriak Yuka sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Ioran dan Izumi. Aku bisa melihat kebencian, kemarahan dan juga kegilaan dari matanya, dia benar-benar ingin membunuh bayinya ini.

"KELUAR DARI SINI, KAORU! CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI! JANGAN BIARKAN YUKA MELIHAT ANAK ITU!" perintah Ioran padaku.

Aku segera membalikkan diriku dan berlari keluar dari kamar itu sambil memeluk bayi itu dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas teriakkan Yuka.

"AKU HARUS MEMBUNUHNYA! AKU HARUS MEMBUNUH ANAK SETAN ITU!"

Aku berlari sejauh mungkin sambil memeluk bayi yang terus menangis itu, aku baru berhenti saat aku tidak bisa mendengar suara teriakkan Yuka lagi. Aku menatap bayi yang baru lahir itu dengan mataku yang penuh dengan air mata.

Kasihan kau, nak. Kasihan sekali kau, kau sama sekali tidak berdosa, kau sama sekali tidak bersalah. Setiap wanita yang melahirkan anaknya pasti akan mencintai dan melindunginya, Namun, okaa-sanmu tidak berpikir demikian, dia tidak menginginkanmu, dia membencimu, dia ingin membunuhmu.

Betapa malangnya dirimu, betapa kasihannya dirimu, betapa kejamnya hidup ini bagimu. Apa yang akan kau hadapi kelak? Apa yang akan kau hadapi kelak saat kau besar nanti? Berat dan kejam, aku tahu, hidupmu pasti akan seperti neraka, karena kau adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan oleh okaa-sanmu, karena kau adalah bukti dari mimpi buruk okaa-sanmu.

Kami tidak bisa membiarkan anak itu berada di dekat Yuka lagi dan akhirnya aku dan Ioran memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya. Kami mengadopsi anak itu. Aku tidak mungkin memberitahu anak itu kenyataan siapa dirinya sebenarnya, aku tidak mungkin memberitahu anak itu sejarah kelahirannya, aku tidak mungkin bisa memberitahunya bahwa dia adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan ibu kandungnya. Karena itu, aku dan Ioran mendaftarkannya sebagai anak kandung kami dalam kartu keluarga kami, aku akan melakukan segala yang aku mampu untkmenjaa rahasia ini darinya.

Aku dan Ioran memberinya nama, Natsume. Kami memberinya nama Natsume yang berarti buah jujube, karena matanya yang berwarna merah seperti buah jujube. Namun, alasan sebenarnya kami memberinya nama Natsume adalah karena kami ingin memberinya nama yang berhubungan dengan buah-buahan seperti Yuka yang berarti jeruk. Nama itulah satu-satunya yang bisa kami berikan untuk menandakan bahwa dia sesungguhnya adalah anak dari Yuka Azumi.

Aku dan Ioran membesarkan Natsume, kami membesarkannya seperti anak kandung kami sendiri, dan kami menyanyanginya, kami mencintainya, bagi kami dia adalah anak kandung kami yang tidak bisa kami miliki.

Tidak lama setelah kami mengadopsi Natsume, Yuka menghilang. Dia menghilang dari rumah sakit, dia menghilang dari hadapan kami, begitu juga dengan Izumi, mereka berdua menghilang dari hidup kami tanpa meninggalkan pesan dan kami sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya sampai hari itu.

**Rei POV**

Aku hanya bisa berdiri diam menatap Kaoru-san yang menceritakan masa lalu yang menyedihkan itu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku hanya bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya dengan sedih, dan aku sama sekali tidak berani lagi membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Yuka Azumi dan Izumi Yukihira, mereka berdua adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku, mereka berdua adalah orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku, tanpa mereka, tidak akan ada Rei Yukihira di dunia ini.

Nama asliku bukanlah Rei Yukihira, tapi Rei Serio dan nama itu juga sebenarnya bukan nama asliku, nama itu adalah nama yang diberikan pemilik panti asuhan saat menemukanku yang dibuang di taman. Aku adalah anak yatim piatu, aku sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa orang tuaku.

Aku adalah anak yang ditakuti dan dijauhi di panti asuhan maupun di sekolah. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah tahu mengapa ini bisa terjadi, apakah karena aura sekelilingku yang selalu kelihatan sangat gelap dan sulit untuk didekati? Ku akui, aku bukan anak yang suka bersosialisasi dan ramah, aku bukan anak yang bisa menunjukkan apa yang aku rasakan dengan mudah, karena gosib yang tidak beralasan yang mengatakan aku mungkin adalah anak penjahat.

Aku memang selalu kelihatan tegar, dingin, tidak suka bersosialisasi dan tidak membutuhkan siapapun. Namun, jauh di dalam hatiku aku menginginkan seseorang untuk berada di sisiku.

Aku kesepian, aku sendirian, namun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku iri saat melihat kehangatan sebuah keluarga dari jendela saat aku pulang dari sekolah, aku iri melihat wajah gembira satu keluarga yang sedang berjalan dan piknik di taman, aku iri melihat orang tua teman sekelasku yang datang pada festival olah raga maupun kesenian sekolah.

Aku iri pada itu semua, aku menginginkan seorang okaa-san yang akan mencium keningku dan menyiapkan bekal untukku saat aku pergi ke sekolah, aku menginginkan seorang otou-san yang akan menemaniku bermain baseball dan mengajariku pelajaran sekolah. Aku menginginkan keluarga, aku menginginkan keluarga yang selalu ada di sampingku untukku.

Tiap hari aku berdoa, tiap malam aku berdoa, semoga aku akan memiliki otou-san dan okaa-san, semoga aku akan memiliki sebuah keluarga. Walau aku tahu itu mustahil, sebab siapa yang mau mengadopsiku yang seperti ini? Dan aku juga tahu orang tua kandungku tidak akan pernah datang untukku, aku tidak pernah mengharapkan mereka lagi.

Lucu bukan? Aku yang seperti ini bisa berdoa seperti itu kepada tuhan, mungkin karena aku masih kecil, aku baru berusia sembilan tahun saat itu dan aku sangat kesepian.

Lalu, mungkin tuhan mendengar doaku, mungkin tuhan iba melihatku, tuhan mengabulkan doaku walau untuk sementara.

Aku ingat pertemuan pertama kami, aku ingat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Yuka Yukihira, Izumi Yukihira serta Mikan Yukihira dalam hidupku, pertemuanku dengan keluargaku.

Hari itu sepulang dari sekolah aku tidak langsung pulang ke panti asuhan seperti biasanya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa? Kakiku membawaku ke taman di dekat panti asuhan. Saat aku duduk di atas kursi di dalam taman itu, mataku tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah kereta bayi yang berada di bawah pohon sakura tidak jauh dariku. Sama sekali tidak ada orang di sekelilingnya, karena penasaran aku berjalan mendekati kereta bayi itu.

Aku melihat seorang bayi kecil berambut coklat tertidur dengan tenang di dalam kereta bayi itu, kelopak bunga sakura jatuh menyentuh pipinya yang merona kemerahan. Saat aku mentapnya, tiba-tiba matanya terbuka, matanya yang berwarna coklat madu besar itu menatapku dengan polosnya.

Kata pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiranku adalah cantik. Bayi ini sangat cantik, aku yakin dia pasti perempuan, dia adalah bayi tercantik yang pernah aku lihat. Aku mengangkat tanganku menyentuh tangan munggilnya dan dia menggenggamnya dengan erat sambil tersenyum lalu tertawa padaku. Aku tertegun, ini adalah pertama kalinya seeorang tertawa padaku, pertama kalinya seseorang tidak takut padaku.

"Dia cantik sekali bukan?" Ujar seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakangku.

Aku sangat terkejut, aku segera membalikkan wajahku ke belakang dan aku melihat seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata violet tersenyum menatapku. Senyum pria ini mirip sekali dengan bayi ini, aku tahu pria ini pasti adalah otou-san dari bayi ini.

"Putriku ini cantik sekali bukan?" tanyanya lagi sambil tersenyum ramah.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus bersikap apa terhadap pria yang tersenyum di depanku sekarang, sebab selama ini semua orang selalu menatapku dengan tajam dan penuh kebencian.

"Tidakkah kau tahu, meniggalkan seorang bayi di taman seperti ini adalah perbuatan orang tua yang tidak bertanggung jawab." Jawabku sambil menatapnya.

Aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut pria itu dan aku merasa ingin sekali memukul diriku sendiri, apa yang telah aku lakukan? Pria ini pasti akan berpikkir aku ini adalah anak yang kurang ajar, dia pasti akan memarahiku, mengacuhkan diriku dan pergi dari depanku bersama bayinya.

Namun yang mengejutkanku, pria itu sama sekali tidak memarahi aku, mengacuhkanku maupun meninggalkanku bersama bayinya, dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menepuk pundakku dengan pelan "Hebat sekali, bocah! Hebat sekali! Kau masih kecil tapi rasa tanggung jawabmu itu besar sekali! Tapi, kau harus tahu, aku sama sekali tidak meninggalkan Mikan sendirian di sini, aku ada di balik pohon sakura itu saat kau mendekatinya."

Aku benar-benar bingung melihat sikap pria itu, saat aku ingin membuka mulutku untuk mengatakan sesuatu, aku mendengar suara seorang wanita dari belakangku.

"Izumi, ada apa? Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu? Dan siapa anak ini?" tanya wanita itu sambil menatapku.

Tanpa diberitahu aku juga tahu, wanita ini adalah ibu dari bayi ini, matanya, rambutnya, serta wajahnya mirip sekali dengan bayi ini.

"Kemarilah Yuka. Ayo kenalan dengan teman baruku ini." Senyum pria bernama Izumi itu sambil melambaikan tangannya menyuruh wanita bernama Yuka itu mendekatiku.

Wanita itu tersenyum dengan lembut menatapku, wanita itu sangat cantik, dengan rambut coklat sebahu, mata besar berwarna coklat madu, hidung yang mancung serta bibir berwarna pink yang tipis, dia benar-benar cantik.

"Halo!" sapa wanita bernama Yuka itu lembut.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap wanita bernama Yuka itu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, apa yang terjadi hari ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba ada orang yang bersikap begitu ramah padaku? Mengapa mereka sama sekali tidak membenciku?

"Hei bocah! Dia istriku! Jangan menatapnya seperti itu! Aku tahu dia sangat cantik, tapi tidakkah kau pikir dia terlalu tua untukmu?" tanya pria bernama Izumi itu tiba-tiba sambil mentapku dengan tajam.

Aku membalikkan wajahku menatap pria bernama Izumi itu "Bukan itu maksud pandanganku?"

"Kalau begitu apa?"

"Aku hanya menatapnya karena dia mirip sekali dengan bayi ini." Jawabku kesal sambil menujuk bayi yang sedang tertawa dalam kereta bayi itu.

Mendengar jawabanku, pria dan wanita itu tertawa.

"Kau benar! Mereka memang mirip, Mikan adalah keajaiban dalam hidup kami, di adalah keajaiban dalam dunia ini, dia adalah anak penuh keajaiban yang diberikan tuhan pada kami." Ujar Pria bernama Izumi itu sambil mengangkat bayi itu dari kereta bayi dan aku melihat wanita bernama Yuka itu mendekati mereka dan mencium kening bayi itu dengan lembut.

Aku iri, aku iri sekali melihat adegan di depan mataku itu. Suami-istri di depanku mencintai anaknya, mereka menganggab anak mereka adalah keajaiban. Apakah suatu hari nanti aku juga akan menemukan orang yang akan menanggab aku sebagai keajaiban seperti mereka menanggab anak mereka sebagai keajaiban?

"Kau mau es-krim? Kami mau membeli es-krim? Tidak usah khawatir, aku yang traktir?" tanya pria bernama Izumi itu tiba-tiba.

Aku ingin menolak, namun, sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu, pria itu telah menggengam tanganku dan membawaku ke stan es-krim bersama istrinya.

Aku tidak akan melupakan apa yang terjadi saat kami membeli es-krim di stan es-krim dalam taman itu, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya, seumur hiduku, sampai maut menjemputku.

Saat aku menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil es-krim dari pemilik stan es-krim itu, dia tersenyum dan berkata padaku "Ini adik kecil, es-krimmu. Pasti senang sekali ya? Otou-san, okaa-san membelikanmu es-krim? Dan Imotou-mu cantik sekali ya?"

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapan pemilik stan itu. Apakah dia melihat kami seperti sebuah keluarga? Seperti sebuah keluarga yang selalu aku lihat? Seperti keluarga hangat yang selalu aku inginkan?

Aku membuka mulutku dan ingin mengatakan dia salah, aku ingin mengatakan pada pemilik stan es-krim itu, kami bukan satu keluarga, aku ingin mengatakan aku bukan anak mereka. Tapi sebelum aku membuka mulutku, pria bernama Izumi itu telah membuka mulutnya

"Benar! Kau benar sekali, dia adalah anak yang sangat bertanggung jawab, dia pasti akan menjaga imoutou-nya ini dengan baik." Seyumnya lembut sambil mentapku

Pemilik stan es-krim itu tertawa "Onii-chan yang bisa diandalkan."

"Kau benar, dia adalah anak kebanggaan kami." Senyum wanita bernama Yuka itu sambil mengelus rambutku dengan lembut.

Aku hanya bisa membiarkan mereka mengenggam tanganku dan berjalan menjauh dari stan es-krim itu.

Aku tahu mereka berdua hanya bercanda, aku tahu mereka berdua hanya sedang bersandiwara di hadapan pemilik stan es-krim itu. Kata-kata yang barusan mereka ucapkan pasti tidak ada artinya bagi mereka, tapi tidak bagiku, kata-kata mereka itu sangat bermakna bagiku

Air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku tanpa aku sadari.

"Maaf! Maaf! Kami hanya bercanda saja tadi! Kami sama..." Ujar Pria bernama Izumi itu panik dan aku juga bisa melihat kepanikan dari wajah istrinya itu.

Aku menggeleng kepalaku. Aku menangis karena aku bahagia dan juga sedih. Aku bahagia karena walau dalam beberapa menit saja aku meiliki keluarga, dalam beberapa menit saja di mata orang lain aku memiliki otou-san, okaa-san dan Imoutou, memiliki keluarga yang selalu aku inginkan. Dan aku sedih karena aku tahu, sesungguhnya aku tetap saja tidak memiliki otou-san, okaa-san dan Imouto, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki keluarga, mereka bukanlah keluargaku

Wanita bernama Yuka itu tiba-tiba berlutut di depanku dan menghapus air mataku "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Apakah ada yang sakit?"

Aku sama sekali tidak menjawab apa-apa, aku segera membuang es-krim di tanganku dan mengangkat tanganku memeluknya.

"Okaa-san... Okaa-san... Otou-san... otou-san..." panggilku sambil terisak-isak.

Aku tahu, suami-istri itu pasti sangat bingung dengan sikapku yang tiba-tiba itu. Namun, aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku kesepian, aku sangat kesepian, sikap lembut dan hangat dari mereka berdua membuatku sangat senang, membuatku sangat gembira.

Wanita bernama Yuka itu tiba-tiba mengangkat tanganku memelukku dengan lembut "Tenanglah... Tenanglah... Jangan menangis lagi..."

"Benar. Kami ada di sini karena itu jangan menangis lagi, jangan mennagis lagi, kau adalah seorang onii-chan tahu..." Ujar pria bernama Izumi itu sambil mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

Aku hanya bisa menangguk kepalaku dalam pelukan wanita bernama Yuka itu sambil menahan tanggisku. Pelukan ini sangat hangat, kata-kata mereka sangat hangat, aku merasa sangat nyaman. Dengan pelan aku menutup mataku dan menyerahkan diriku pada kegelapan dengan hati yang penuh kehangatan dan kegembiraan. Aku punya otou-san, aku punya okaa-san, aku punya imutou, aku punya keluarga.

Saat aku membuka mataku lagi, aku telah berada di dalam kamarku di panti asuhan. Apakah itu adalah mimpi? Ya itu pasti cuma mimpi? Aku pasti bermimpi? Tidak mungkin ada orang yang akan bersikap seperti itu padaku?

Namun, aku salah, itu bukan mimpi, sebab keesokan harinya mereka datang menemuiku, mereka datang menemuiku dan membawaku jalan-jalan di taman lagi.

Nama lengkap mereka berdua adalah Izumi dan Yuka Yukihira, dan nama anak perempuan mereka adalah Mikan Yukihira. Mereka bukan berasal dari kota ini, mereka adalah turis, mereka datang untuk berjalan-jalan di kota ini dan dalam semingu mereka di kota ini, mereka selalu membawaku jalan-jalan bersama.

Aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa mengantarku pulang ke panti asuhan saat aku tertidur dalam pertemuan pertama kami. Dan aku ingat sekali jawaban Yuka-san yang tersenyum lembut saat aku menanyainya "Karena aku juga adalah yatim piatu, saat melihatmu, aku langsung tahu kau adalah anak yatim piatu, sebba kau mirip sekali dengan aku saat kecil yang menginginkan otou-san dan okaa-san."

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, mereka mengerti perasaanku, mereka tidak takut dan menjauhiku, mereka menerimaku dan aku untuk pertama kalinya merasa sengat bahagia, aku menikmati setiap waktu, setiap detikku bersama mereka dengan penuh kebahagiaan dan rasa syukur, aku berharap detik itu bisa abadi untuk selamanya.

Namun waktu tetap harus berlalu, Seminggu akhirnya lewat dan mereka harus pulang ke rumah mereka di kota lain, kami harus berpisah.

"Besok kami sudah tidak berada di kota ini lagi, cutiku sudah habis, aku harus masuk kerja besok." ujar Izumi-san sambil menatap langit biru di atas.

Aku ingin menangis saat mendengar ucapannya itu, aku sama sekali tidak mau berpisah dengan mereka, tapi, aku tahu, aku tidak boleh egois, aku sudah sangat bersyukur dengan waktu seminggu yang kami lalui bersama.

"Ayo kami antar kau pulang ke panti asuhan, kami sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu, disana." Senyum Yuka-san sambil menggengam tanganku.

Aku hanya bisa menagguk kepalaku dan mengikuti mereka kembali ke panti asuhan dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat mengetahui apa hadiah yang telah mereka siapkan untukku.

Mereka mengadopsiku.

Mereka mau mengadopsiku dan membawaku pulang bersama ke rumah mereka, mereka mau menjadi otou-san dan okaa-sanku, mereka mau aku menjadi onii-chan bagi Mikan, mereka mau aku menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka yang kecil dan hangat.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan tanggis kebahgiaanku saat pemilik panti asuhan mengatakan mereka mau mengadopsiku. Tuhan telah mendnegar doaku, tuhan telah mengabulkan doaku, bukan untuk sementara lagi, tapi untuk selamanya, aku akhirnya memiliki keluarga yang selalu ku impikan.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Ayo panggil aku otou-san." Senyum Izumi-san sambil mentapku.

"Benar, panggil aku okaa-san." Tambah Yuka-san.

Aku segera berlari memeluk mereka dengan mata yang penuh air mata kebahagiaan.

"Otou-san... Okaa-san..." Panggilku dengan terisak-isak.

"Mereka berdua tersenyum dan membalas pelukkanku.

"Jangan menangis lagi, kami ada di sini, otou-san dan okaa-san tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi..." Ujar mereka berdua lembut.

Kata-kata yang paling ingin ku dengar di dunia ini, kata-kata hangat yang selalu aku inginkan seseorang ucapkan padaku, kata-kata yang menjadi mimpiku itu akhirnya bisa kudengar, kata-kata yang mengatakan aku tidak sendirian lagi, kata yang menyatakan aku memiliki otou-san dan okaa-san, kata yang menyatakan aku punya keluarga.

Meski agak berbeda dengan keluarga yang selalu ku bayangkan, karena bekal okaa-san yang dibuatkan untukku selalu gosong, walau otou-san selalu saja bertingkah bodoh saat aku menanyainya pelajaran sekolah. Aku bahagia, aku bahagia, aku benar-benar bahagia. Mereka akan mencium keningku sebelum aku berangkat sekolah dan malam sebelum aku tidur, okaa-san akan memelukku saat aku ketakutan dengankegelapan, otou-san akan menemaniku bermain baseball setiap hari sepulang kerja, dan adik perempuanku, Mikan akan selalu tersenyum dan menggengam tanganku dengan erat setiap kali aku bermain dengannya.

Terima kasih tuhan. Terima kasih kau sudah mengabulkan doaku, terima kasih kau telah memberikanku sebuah keluarga.

Kebahagiaanku bertambah lengkap saat okaa-san akhirnya hamil lagi.

Okaa-san hamil lagi, di dalam rahimnya hidup seorang adikku lagi dan itu adalah adik laki-laki. Aku akan punya seorang adik lagi, aku akan mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki.

Yoichi. Yoichi Yukihira. Itulah namanya, nama yang telah dipilih otou-san dan okaa-san jauh sebelum dia dilahirkan.

Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan ataupun menjelaskan bagaimana kebahagiaanku saat itu, kebahagiaan yang membuatku serasa bagaikan bermimpi. Aku bagaikan merasa berada di dalam cerita yang sering ku baca dalam buku.

Mungkin hidupku memang mirip dengan buku, namun bukan buku dongeng yang selalu berakhir dengan kata "Bahagia untuk selamanya.". Hidupku ini mirip dengan buku novel yang penuh dengan kesedihan dan penderitaan. Sebab, tidak ada yang abadi, tidak ada kata " Hidup bahagia untuk selamanya " dalam hidupku ini.

* * *

><p>Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apakah banyak yang terkejut dengan rahasia kelahiran Natsume? Apakah ada yang telah berhasil menebaknya sebelum membaca chapter ini? Aku akan senang sekali loh kalau chapter ini mengejutkan semua pembaca? Jujur saja ya, jalan cerita fic ini sepertinya sudah sangat rumit dan benar-benar melenceng jauh dari APM, tapi saat aku selesai membaca APM jalan cerita inilah yang langsung muncul di otakku ( otakku itu jalan kerjanya mang aneh ya? soal kata temanku otakmu ini kayaknya mesti di periksa dokter deh, kok bisa-bisa kau pikirin plot fic seperti ini? ha..ha..ha.. ) Aku akan berusaha utk update 2 hari atau tiga hari lagi!<p>

**Valcross** : Natsume dalam fic ini benar2 anak Yuka kok, dan jawabannya sudah terjawab di chapter ini. Terkejut tidak? (ha..ha..ha...) Ya update ku akhir2 ni cepat karena aku mau menamatkan fic ini akhir bulan ini atau awal bulan juli ^^

**Kuroichibhineko** : Aku kejam sekali kan? kepada Yuka? ( maaf ya, soal mang inilah jalan cerita fic ini ) en trima kasih bgt sudah menunjukkan letak kesalahanku dan juga thx tu support u? ^^

**Yuuto Tamano** : Syukurlah lau kau tidak membenci chapter 16 ( aku takut u marah lo, aku ampe curhat kepada Kuroichibhineko krn takut u marah soal APM-mu aku buat versi Natsumenya ). Sebenarnya sejak awal fic ini aku sudah memberikan hint utk siapa Natsume itu ( Aku sering mengetikkan wajah Natsume yang mirip Aoi, serta aoi merupakan anak saudara kembar Kaoru ) tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang sadar^^ . Bagaimana chapter ini menurutmu? benar-benar maaf ya kalau ceritanya jadi benar-benar berbeda dengan APM.

**Thi3x** : tenang aku tidak akan membuat fic ini sad ending kok! tenang saja aku bakal update kilat lagi kok!^^


	19. Chapter 19

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel of "A Piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

_.  
><em>

.

.

**DISCLAIMER** : GAKUEN ALICE BELONG TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<strong>

Hari itu seharusnya hari yang damai seperti biasanya. Hari itu adalah hari minggu, aku, Otou-an, okaa-san dan Mikan sedang duduk di kursi sofa sambil menonton tv. Perut okaa-san sudah sangat besar,tinggal tiga bulan lagi Yoichi akan lahir.

Aku menempelkan kepalaku pada perut okaa-san begitu juga dengan otou-san, sedangkan okaa-san yang sedang memeluk Mikan hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah kami berdua.

"Tinggal tiga bulan lagi, Yoichi akan lahir." Senyum otou-san bahagia.

"Tiga bulan lagi, benarkan Mikan?" tanyaku sambil tertawa dan memeluk Mikan yang ada di dalam pelukan okaa-san.

Okaa-san tertawa dengan lembut menatapku dan otou-san, dia melepaskan pelukaannya dari Mikan dan membiarkannya duduk di kakiku. Mikan yang kini duduk di kakiku ikut tertawa bersama kami seakan-akan mengerti apa yang kami bicarakan.

Kami sudah tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran Yoichi, aku sama sekali sudah tidak sabar menunggu bertemu dengan Yoichi, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan otoutoku.

"_Perusahaan raksasa Hyuga berhasil merebut proyek yang telah menjadi incaran banyak perusahaan. Perusahaan raksasa Hyuga juga telah menduduki posisi nomor satu sebagai perusahaan terbesar di jepang. Marilah kita dengarkan wawancara kami terhadap keluarga Hyuga."_

Saat mendengar berita yang disiarkan di tv itu. Senyum dan tawa di wajah otou-san dan okaa-san tiba-tiba menghilang, mereka berdua menolehkan wajahnya menatap tv dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Aku ikut menolehkan wajahku menatap tv karena kebingungan, aku melihat seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna coklat dan seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna merah tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan repoter itu. Di dalam pangkuan wanita itu aku melihat seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar satu tahun lebih duduk dengan tenang. Wajah anak keci itu mirip sekali dengan wajah wanita itu, dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna merah, hanya saja anak kecil tu sama sekali tidak tersenyum, anak kecil itu berwajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Ti…Tidak… Tidak… Tidak…." Ujar okaa-san tiba-tiba dengan penuh ketakutan.

Aku dan otou-san segera membalikkan wajah kami menatap okaa-san.

Aku bisa melihat badan okaa-san begemetar hebat dan tiba-tiba dia berteriak "TIDAK! TIDAK! BUKAN! BUKAN!"

Mikan yang duduk dipangkuanku sangat terkejut dengan teriakkan okaa-san yang tiba-tiba itu, begitu juga dengan aku dan otou-san.

Otou-san segera mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk okaa-san "Tenang Yuka! Tenanglah! Semuanya sudah berlalu! Tenanglah!"

Aku hanya bisa menatap otou-san dan okaa-san dengan penuh ketakutan sambil memeluk Mikan yang juga sangat ketakutan. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat wajah okaa-san seperti itu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat ekspresi wajahnya seperti itu, wajahnya sangat ketakutan, sama sekali tidak ada lagi senyum yang biasanya ada di wajahnya.

"BUKAN! BUKAN! ANAK ITU BUKAN ANAKKU! ANAK ITU SETAN! ANAK ITU ANAK SETAN!" teriak okaa-san dalam pelukkan otou-san dengan penuh ketakutan. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang pucat pasi dan air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipinya dengan deras.

"Rei matikan tv itu dan bawa Mikan ke kamarmu." Perintah otou-san sambil menatapku.

Aku segera menangguk kepalaku dan menggendong Mikan ke dalam kamarku. Mikan menangis dan aku hanya bisa memeluknya dengan erat sambil membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkannya di telinganya sampai akhirnya dia berhenti menangis dan tertidur dalam pelukanku.

Aku sangat ketakutan. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi kepada okaa-san? Apa maksud ucapannya tadi anak itu anak setan? Apakah yang dimaksudnya anak setan itu adalah anak kecil bermata merah yang tadi ada di dalam tv itu?

Pintu kamarku tiba-tiba terbuka dan aku melihat otou-san berjalan masuk memasuki kamarku.

"Otou-san, ada apa dengan okaa-san?" tanyaku dengan penuh ketakutan.

Otou-san menatapku dan menghela napas sambil tersenyum kecil walau aku masih bisa melihat ekspresi kesedihan di wajahnya "Okaa-san tidak apa-apa, Rei. Tenanglah."

"Apa maksud okaa-san " Anak itu anak setan ", otou-san? Apakah yang dimaksud okaa-san anak setan adalah anak kecil di dalam tv tadi itu?"

Mata otou-san terbelalak saat mendengar pertanyaanku, dia diam membisu.

"Otou-san.." Panggilku lagi

Otou-san mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pundakku, dia menundukkan kepalanya sehingga matanya sejajar dengan mataku.

"Anak itu bukan anak setan, Rei. Anak itu adalah… Anak itu adalah otoutomu dan onii-chan Mikan… Anak itu adalah anak dari okaa-san…"

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku saat mendengar jawaban otou-san dan hari itu juga merupakan hari di mana aku mengetahui masa lalu orang tua angkatku, masa lalu menyedihkan okaa-san dan keberadaan adikku satunya lagi.

Aku sangat marah saat mendengar cerita itu, aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang bernama Shin Igarashi itu, beraninya dia membuat okaa-san menderita, beraninya dia menyakiti okaa-san. Aku membenci orang bernama Shin Igarashi dan juga anak yang dilahirkan okaa-san itu, aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya sebagai anak okaa-san, aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya sebagai onii-chan dari Mikan dan Yoichi, aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya sebagai otouto-ku.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, otou-san memintaku untuk tidak membenci anak yang dilahirkan okaa-san itu, aku ingat apa yang diucapkan otou-san padaku.

"Jangan membenci anak itu, Rei. Jangan pernah membenci Natsume. Dari dalam masa lalu yang menyedihkan ini, dialah yang sesungguhnya paling kasihan, dialah yang sesungguhnya paling malang..."

"Apakah kau tidak membenci anak itu, otou-san? Apakah kau tidak membenci anak yang membuat okaa-san jadi seperti itu?" tanyaku dengan penuh kemarahan sambil menatapnya dengan kedua mata abu-abuku.

Otou-san tersenyum kecil dan memelukku "Aku tidak membenci anak itu, Rei. Aku tidak pernah membenci anak itu. Anak itu sama sekali tidak bersalah, anak itu sama sekali tidak berdosa. Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa membenci anak itu karena bagaimanapun juga dia adalah anak dari Yuka, aku tidak akan membenci anak dari wanita yang paling ku cintai meskipun anak itu bukan anakku."

Aku tidak mengerti jawaban otou-san itu. Mengapa dia tidak membenci anak itu? Mengapa dia tidak membenci anak yang membuat okaa-san begitu menderita? Aku tidak pernah mengerti?

Kami berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian itu, kami berusaha untuk menanggap kejadian itu sama sekali tidak pernah terjadi. Kami berhasil, kejadian itu berhasil kami lupakan dan kejadian itu benar-benar hilang dari ingatan kami saat Yoichi lahir.

Yoichi lahir dengan selamat, dia lahir dengan sehat, berambut abu-abu dan bermata hijau. Dia tidak mirip dengan okaa-san maupun otou-san seperti Mikan yang mirip dengan mereka, otou-san mengatakan Yoichi mirip dengan kakek kami, Akira Yukihira yang sama sekali tidak pernah kami temui.

"Kalau begitu hanya Mikanlah satu-satunya yang mirip dengan otou-san dan okaa-san." Ujarku sambil menatap Yoichi yang berada di dalam pelukan okaa-san.

Otou-san tersenyum mendengar ucapanku "Tentu saja Mikan mirip dengan kami, sebab dia adalah keajaiban bagi kami, dia adalah anak penuh keajaiban yang diberikan tuhan pada kami."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan otou-san itu, dia juga mengatakan begitu saat kami pertama kali bertemu. Mikan adalah keajaiban bagi mereka sebab Mikan adalah bukti dari cinta mereka yang telah dilalui dengan penuh rintangan itu.

"Kau juga Rei. Kau juga merupakan keajaiban bagi kami. Kalian berdua adalah keajaiban bagi kami seperti Yoichi." Lanjut otou-san sambil tersenyum dan memelukku, okaa-san, Mikan dan Yoichi.

"Benar, kalian semua adalah keajaiban bagi kami." Tawa okaa-san.

Keajaiban. Mereka menanggap aku yang seorang anak adopsi ini sebagai kejaiban seperti anak kandung mereka, mereka menanggap aku sebagai keajaiban dalam hidup mereka. Betapa gembiranya aku, betapa bahagianya aku, keluargaku telah lengkap, kebahagianku telah lengkap. Aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi, aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi selama mereka ada di sampingku, selama otou-san, okaa-san, Mikan dan Yoichi ada di sampingku.

Sempurna. Hidupku akhirnya sempurna, aku akhirnya memiliki apa yang selalu aku inginkan dalam hidupku.

Keluarga.

Keluargaku, harta tak tergantikan bagiku di dunia ini.

Lalu, hari itu datang, hari di mana mimpi buruk dimulai.

Pada malam hari, saat hujan turun dengan lebat, aku, otou-san dan okaaa-san sedang duduk di ruang tamu menonton tv seperti biasanya. Mikan dan Yoichi tidak berada di sana saat itu, mereka sedang tertidur di kamarnya.

Bel rumah kami tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Biar aku saja yang buka okaa-san." Ujarku sambil berlari ke luar dari ruang tamu itu.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Kiriman barang." Balas seorang pria dari depan pintu yang tertutup itu, aku mengintip keluar dari lubang intip dan aku melihat seorang pria berbaju dan bertopi biru seragam perusahaan pengantar barang berdiri dengan sebuah kotak besar di tangannya. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajahnya sebab dia menundukan wajahnya ke bawah.

"Sebentar." Ujarku sambil membuka pintu itu.

Saat pintu terbuka, pria itu tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan menangkapku, dia menempelkan sebilah pisau di leherku "Jangan berteriak, jika kau berteriak lehermu akan segera putus."

Aku sangat ketakutan, apa yang terjadi? Siapa pria ini? Perampok kah? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berteriak dan aku dengan pasrah mebiarkan pria itu menyeretku masuk ke dalam ruang tamu.

Saat kami masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, aku bisa melihat otou-san dan okaa-san yang sangat terkejut dan berwajah pucat pasi menatap kami.

"Lepaskan anakku! Jangan kau sakiti anakku! Apa maumu? Uang? Kalau kau mau uang akan ku berikan, tapi jangan sakiti anakku!" teriak Otou-san.

"Lepaskan anakku! Lepaskan anak kami!" tambah okaa-san dengan penuh kepanikkan.

Pria yang menangkapku itu tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kami? Lucu sekali." Ujarnya sambil melepaskan topinya.

Pria itu berwajah tampan, dia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, dengan kulit putih dan mata berwarna merah.

Aku melihat mata otou-san dan okaa-san terbelalak karena terkejut.

"Shin Igarashi..." Ujar otou-san sedangkan okaa-san menatapnya dengan wajah shock dan ketakutan.

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar nama itu, pria inikah yang dulu menyebabkan okaa-san menderita? Pria inikah yang menyakiti okaa-san? Pria inikah otou-san dari anak yang tidak diinginkan okaa-san itu?

"Kenapa terkejut seperti itu saat melihatku, Yuka? Apakah kau merindukanku? Sudah hampir empat tahun kita tidak bertemu? Semenjak kita menghabiskan waktu bersama di villa keluargaku." Ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Apa maumu Shin Igarashi?" tanya otou-san lagi.

Pria itu tersenyum "Aku hanya iri melihat kebahagiaan kalian. Apakah kau lupa dengan apa yang aku ucapkan padamu dulu, "Apa yang tidak bisa ku miliki tidak akan menjadi milik orang lain" . Dulu begitu, kini juga begitu."

Aku bisa melihat wajah otou-san menjadi pucat pasi sedangkan okaa-san terus begemetar hebat.

"Lepaskan anakku, Igarashi. Jangan sakiti dia, yang kau cari itu aku, bukan dia. Lepaskan anakku" teriak otou-san lagi.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" tanya Shin Igarashi sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Ketakutanku bertambah besar saat aku melihat senyum Shin Igarashi itu, senyumnya itu sangat manakutkan, senyumnya dan juga mata merahnya saat menatap otou-san dan okaa-san membuatku merasa pria ini adalah seorang sakit jiwa, orang gila.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku membuka mulutku dan menggigit tangan dari Shin igarashi yang menggemgam pisau itu. Dia berteriak kesakitan dan melepaskan tangannya dariku, aku segera berlari ke arah otou-san dan okaa-san tanpa menolehkan kepalaku sedikitpun lagi kepada Shin Igarashi itu.

"DASAR ANAK SIALAN!" teriak Shin Igarashi penuh kemarahan.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan saat itu, ketakutan telah memenuhi diriku, dan saat aku hampir mendekati otou-san dan okaa-san aku mendengar mereka berdua berteriak.

"TIDAK!"

"REI!"

Otou-san berlari ke arahku dan memelukku, lalu aku mendengar suara tembakan, aku mendengar suara tembakan dari belakangku.

Shin Igarashi membawa pistol, dia mengarahkan pistol itu padaku saat aku berlari membelakanginya dan dia menembakku, dia menembakku tiga kali. Namun bukan aku, yang menerima peluru yang dilepaskan pistol itu bukan aku, tapi otou-san. Otou-san melindungiku, otou-san berlari kearahku dan melindungiku, dia menjadikan dirinya perisai untukku.

Okaa-san berteriak histeri saat melihat peluru itu mengenai otou-san.

Aku melihat darah mengalir dari punggung otou-san membasahi seluruh lantai.

"Otou-san!" Panggilku dengan wajah yang sudah pucat pasi.

Otou-san menatapku sambil tersenyum lemah dan menyentuh pipiku "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Rei... Syukurlah kau ti-tidak apa-apa, anakku..."

Aku hanya bisa melihat tangan ayah yang menyentuh pipiku jatuh ke bawah, aku hanya bisa melihat otou-san menutup matanya dengan pelan, aku hanya bisa melihat dengan kepala mataku sendiri otou-san menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di depan mataku tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku hanya bisa melihat otou-san mati di depan mataku sendiri karena melindungiku.

Dunia terasa berhenti, duniaku terasa runtuh, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, yang aku ingat hanyalah okaa-san yang berteriak histeri di sampingku memanggil nama otou-san sambil memeluk badannya yang berlumuran darah dan suara tawa Shin Igarashi yang berkata "Tidak akan ada yang bisa memiliki apa yang tidak bisa ku miliki. Yuka adalah milikku, tidak akan ku biarkan siapapun memilikinya."

Aku terlalu shock, aku terlalu terkejut, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menerima apa yang terjadi di depanku. Badanku mematung, badanku mendingin, aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang sedang aku pikirkan.

"Lari Rei! Lari ke kamar Mikan dan Yoich! Bawa mereka berdua keluar dari sini" teriak okaa-san tiba-tiba sambil menguncangkan badanku dengan tangannya yang penuh darah otou-san dengan berurai air mata.

"Okaa-san." panggilku yang masih shock sambil menatap okaa-san.

"CEPAT!" teriak okaa-san kuat.

Aku segera bangkit dan berlari ke arah kamar tempat Mikan dan Yoichi sedang tidur.

"Mau kemana kau bocah sialan!" teriak Shin lgarashi lagi sambil mengarahkan pistol yang ada ditangannya padaku.

Aku mendengar suara tembakkan lagi. Aku menutup mataku, aku tahu, akulah yang ditembaknya, aku tidak mugkin dapat menghindari peluru itu lagi. Namun, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara teriakkan kesakitan okaa-san.

"YUKA!"

Aku membuka mataku saat mendengar teriakan Shin Igarashi itu dan bagaikan mimpi buruk yang tidak berakhir, aku melihat okaa-san jatuh ke bawah lantai di depanku. Darah mengalir dari dadanya.

"OKAA-SAN!" teriakku sambil berlari ke arah okaa-san.

"Oka-san! Okaa-san! Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku!" pintaku sambil memeluk badan okaa-san yang penuh darah, aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sekelilingku lagi, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan Shin Igarashi yang berada di depanku maupun badanku yang kini sudah penuh dengan darah otou-san dan okaa-san.

Okaa-san mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipiku "Janji pada okaa-san Rei...L-lindungi mereka.. Lindungi semua adik-adikmu..."

"A-Aku janji okaa-san.. Karena itu jangan tinggalkan aku! jangan tinggalkan kami!"

"T-Terima kasih, Rei... Aku menyayangi kalian... aku mencintai kalian s-semua... dan m-maaf..."

Tangan okaa-san yang menyentuh pipiku sangat dingin dan dengan pelan dia menutup kedua bola mata coklat madu besarnya, tangannya yang menyentuhku jatuh ke bawah dan meninggallkan bekas darah dipipiku. Aku terus memanggilnya dan memohon padanya untuk membuka matanya, namun dia sama sekali tidak bergerak lagi, dia sama sekali tidak membuka matanya lagi.

Ini hanya mimpi buruk, Ini hanya mimpi buruk. aku harus membuka mataku! aku harus membuka mataku, saat aku membuka mataku nanti, okaa-san dan otou-san pasti akan berada di sampingku, mereka akan memelukku dan mengatakan ini hanyalah mimpi buruk, mereka akan mencium keningku, memelukku, menggendongku ke kamar mereka untuk tidur bersama mereka.

Namun, itu bukan mimpi buruk, ini adalah kenyataan.

"Yuka... Buka matamu, jangan bermain denganku..." Ujar Shin Igarashi tiba-tiba sambil berjalan mendekatiku dan okaa-san.

Aku mengangkat wajahku menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang sekarang pucat pasi dan ketakutan.

"KEMBALIKAN! KEMBALIKAN! KEMBALIKAN OTOU-SAN DAN OKAA-SAN PADAKU!" teriakku penuh kemarahan, air mata mengalir dari mataku, aku tidak takut dengannya lagi, aku tidak takut dengan pria di depanku lagi.

Shin Igarashi sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku, dia hanya terus menatap badan okaa-san dan tiba-tiba dia berteriak "BUKA MATAMU YUKA ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH SEMUA ANAKMU!"

Mendengar teriakkannya itu, aku teringat dengan Mikan dan Yoichi, aku teringat dengan mereka dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku segera berlari ke kamar di mana Mikan dan Yoichi berada. Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakkan penuh kemarahan Shin Igarashi dan suara langkah kakinya yang mengejarku dari belakang.

Saat aku masuk ke dalam kamar itu, Mikan dan Yoichi masih tertidur dengan tenang, suara ribut yang terjadi sama sekali tidak membangunkan mereka. Aku segera berlari menggendong Yoichi dan saat aku ingin menggendong Mikan, Shin Igarashi telah berada di belakangku.

"Bangun Yuka, kalau tidak aku akan membunuh semua anakmu." Ujar Shin Igarashi sambil menatapku dengan kedua mata merahnya yang penuh dengan kegilaan, aku tahu pria ini sudah tidak waras lagi.

Aku meletakkan Yoichi yang tadinya ku gendong ke atas tempat tidurnya dan menyerang Shin Igarashi yang ada di depanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ku lakukan saat itu, badanku bergerak dengan sendirinya, satu-satunya yang aku pikirkan saat itu hanyalah melindungi Mikan dan Yoichi, melindungi adik-adikku.

Aku masih kecil, aku lemah, aku tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan seorang pria dewasa dengan badan kecilku itu. Shin Igarashi menangkap tanganku yang menyerangnya dan dengan mudah dia melempaku hingga menabrak didnding di sampingku.

Sakit. Punggungku sangat sakit, aku berusaha untuk bangkit dan saat aku mengangkat wajahku menatap Shin Igarashi aku melihat dia menodongkan pistol di tangannya pada kepala Mikan.

"JANGAN!" teriakku.

Teriakkanku yang sangat kuat itu berhasil membangunkan Mikan dan Yoichi. Yoichi yang masih bayi menangis sekeras-kerasnya sedangkan Mikan, dia yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa membuka mata coklat madunya yang besar dan menatap Shin Igarashi yang ada di depannya dengan setengah mengantuk.

Aku bisa melihat mata Shin Igarashi terbelalak saat menatap wajah Mikan, dia tiba-tiba tertawa dan mengangkat Mikan dari tempat tidurnya "Yuka! Akhirnya kau membuka matamu lagi!"

Mikan yang berada di dalam tangan Shin Igarashi sama sekali tidak menangis, dia malah tertawa saat menatap Shin Igarashi. Dia yang masih kecil sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang sesungguhnya mengangkatnya, siapa sebenarnya pria yang sedang menatapnya.

"Yuka! kau tersenyum padaku! Akhirnya kau tersenyum padaku!" tawanya, namun tawanya itu tiba-tiba terhenti dan dia menatap Mikan dengan penuh kebingungan "Kenapa tawamu itu mirip dengan pria itu, Yuka? Kenapa tawamu ini mirip sekali dengan tawa si Yukihira itu?"

"DIA BUKAN YUKA!" teriakku dengan air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipiku.

Shin Igarashi membalikkan wajahnya menatapku "Apa maksudmu? Dia Yuka, dia adalah Yuka?"

"DIA BUKAN OKAA-SAN! KAU TELAH MEMBUNUHNYA! KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH OKAA-SAN DAN OTOU-SAN!"

Mendengar teriakkanku itu dia segera melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Mikan. Mikan yang dilepaskannya jatuh di atas tempat tidur di samping Yoichi yang menangis dan ikut menangis bersamanya. Shin Igarashi membalikkan badannya dan menatapku dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Tidak.. Bukan begitu... Aku sama sekali tidak membunuh Yuka... aku tidak membunuhnya..." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat tangannya menyusuri rambut hitamnya.

"KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUHNYA! KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Mataku terbelalak tidak percaya saat aku melihat Shin Igarshi tiba-tiba mengangkat pistol yang ada di tangannya dan menodongkannya tepat di kepalanya.

"Tidak.. aku tidak membunuh Yuka.. Yang aku bunuh hanyalah Yukihira... Aku tidak membunuh Yuka.." Itulah kata terakhirnya sebelum dia menekan pelatuk pistol ditangannya dan menembak kepalanya sendiri.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak melihat apa yang terjadi, aku mematung saat melihat pria yang membunuh otou-san dan okaa-san mati di depanku. Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tanggisan Mikan dan Yoichi lagi, Aku terus duduk di atas lantai menatap tubuh Shin Igarashi yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi denga penuh air mata sampai polisi tiba.

Aku sangat sedih. Sakit, sakit sekali, hatiku sangat sakit. Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengambil otou-san dan okaa-san dariku, tuhan? Tahukah kau betapa pentingnya mereka bagiku? Tahukah kau betapa aku mencintai mereka berdua ? Kembalikan mereka padaku tuhan, aku mohon, kembalikan mereka berdua padaku.

Ini salahku, jika saja aku tidak membuka pintu malam itu, jika saja aku tidak menggigit tangan Shin Igarashi dan berlari ke arah otou-san, jika saja aku tidak berlari ke kamar Mikan dan Yoichi saat okaa-san memerintahkanku dan jika saja otou-san dan okaa-san tidak pernah mengadopsiku, ini semua tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku otou-san, maafkan aku okaa-san, maafkan aku...

Aku seperti orang tanpa jiwa saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa lagi, dunia ini terasa sangat dingin, gelap dan menakutkan. Saat aku menatap peti mati otou-san dan okaa-san yang akan dikebumikan, aku hanya bisa menangis, aku ingin mengikuti mereka, aku ingin mati bersama mereka, aku tidak mau kehilangan mereka. Namun, satu-satunya yang menghentikanku saat itu hanyalah kehangatan tangan Mikan yang menggenggam tanganku dan juga kehangatan badan Yoichi yang berada di dalam pelukkanku. Keberadaan merekalah yang membuatku masih bisa bertahan di dunia yang kejam dan menayakitkan ini.

Aku ingat janjiku pada okaa-san, aku harus melindungi mereka, aku harus melindungi kedua adikku ini, keluargaku yang tertinggal.

Aku kembali jadi yatim piatu, begitu juga dengan Mikan dan Yoichi, kami bertiga adalah anak yatim piatu sekarang.

Kakek datang, Akira Yukihira datang pada hari pemakaman otou-san dan okaa-san. Otou-san benar, Yoichi mirip sekali dengan kakek yang memiliki rambut berawarna abu-abu dan mata berwarna hijau. Kakek menangis di depan peti mati otou-san, dia menangis dan terus menyalahkan okaa-san, dia meyalahkan okaa-san atas kematian otou-san, dia mengatakan otou-san tidak akan mati jika dia tidak menikahi okaa-san, dia mengatakan Otou-san tidak akan mati jika dia tidak memilih okaa-san.

Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapan kakek itu pada awalnya, namun akhirnya aku mengerti. Kakek membenci okaa-san, kakek tidak pernah merestui hubungan mereka berdua. Kakek tidak pernah merestui otou-san dan okaa-san karena masa lalu okaa-san, karena Shin Igarashi dan juga anak yang dilahirkannya tiga tahun yang lalu, karena mereka.

Aku sangat gembira saat mendengar kabar kakek akan menjaga cucunya, aku sangat gembira saat kakek akan menjaga kami, kami tidak perlu hidup di panti asuhan. Aku pernah hidup di panti asuhan, aku tahu betapa berat dan susahnya hidup di tempat itu. Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau Mikan dan Yoichi mengalami nasib sepertiku dulu, aku tidak mau mereka hidup di panti asuhan.

Namun, mungkin dunia memang kejam terhadapku. Kakek hanya mau menjaga Yoichi, kakek hanya mau menjaga Yoichi seorang saja. Aku sangat kebingungan saat itu, kenapa? Kenapa? Aku bisa menerima jika kakek tidak menginginkanku, karena aku memang tidak ada hubungan darah dengannya. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Mikan? Mikan adalah darah daging dari otou-san dan okaa-san, dia adalah cucu kandung kakek? Kenapa dia tidak menginginkan Mikan?

"Dia bukan cucuku! Wajah yang hanya mengingatkanku pada pelacur itu bukanlah cucuku! Cucuku hanya seorang, cucuku hanya Yoichi seorang!"

Ucapan kakek yang diucapkannya saat menatap Mikan membuatku sadar, betapa kakek membenci okaa-san, betapa kakek membencinya sehingga Mikan yang mirip dengan okaa-san mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Aku memohon padanya, aku terus memohon padanya supaya membawa Mikan bersamanya, memohon padanya supaya dia mau merawat Mikan dan menjaganya.

Namun, kakek tidak mau, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan permohonanku dan dia segera membawa Yoichi pergi dari hadapanku setelah pemakaman otou-san dan okaa-san selesai.

Bagaikan mimpi buruk yang tiada akhir, panti asuhan yang akan menampung kami hanya bisa menerima satu anak, dan itu artinya aku dan Mikan akan terpisah, Mikan akan dititipkan di panti asuhan yang berbeda denganku. Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau. Namun, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya bisa melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri saat Mikan dipisahkan dariku yang telah dijemput oleh pengurus panti asuhan tempatku akan memulai hidup baru.

Otou-san dan okaa-san telah meninggal, Yoichi telah dibawa pergi oleh kakek dan aku telah dipaksa untuk berpisah dengan Mikan. Keluargaku telah tercerai-berai, aku telah kehilangan keluargaku, aku telah kehilangan keluargaku yang menjadi harta tak tergantikan dalam hidupku.

Aku ditempatkan pada panti asuhan kota sebelah dan di sana aku mendengar kabar bahwa Mikan telah diadopsi, namun aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang mengadopsinya. Aku sangat bersyukur saat itu, aku sangat bersyukur Mikan tidak perlu hidup di panti asuhan sepertiku. Aku berdoa, aku berdoa semoga pasangan suami istri yang mengadopsi Mikan akan memberikannya kasih sayang sepenuhnya, semoga mereka akan mencintainya seperti otou-san dan okaa-san mencintaiku yang hanya merupakan anak adopsi. Dan untuk Yoichi, setidaknya ada kakek, kakek pasti bisa menjaganya dengan baik.

Hidup di panti asuhan itu berat dan kejam, namun aku terus bertahan, aku terus bertahan karena satu alasan. Aku ingin cepat dewasa, aku ingin cepat besar, dan jika aku sudah besar, jika aku sudah bisa mencari uang sendiri, aku akan mencari Mikan dan Yoichi. Aku akan mengajak mereka hidup bersama lagi, Kami akan hidup bersama lagi, kami akan hidup bersama sebagai keluarga lagi, aku akan mengumpulkan kembali keluargaku yang tercerai-berai itu dan menjaga janjiku pada okaa-san, aku akan melindungi adik-adikku.

**Kaoru POV**

Telepon rumahku berbunyi hari itu, lima belas tahun yang lalu saat aku sedang bermain dnegan Natsume. Saat aku menjawab telepon itu, aku merasa dunia ini terasa sangat gelap.

Telepon itu dari polisi dan polisi mengabarkan pada ku bahwa Yuka dan Izumi telah mati.

Aku dan Ioran segera berangkat ke kota tempat mereka tinggal dan saat kami berada di sana, kami baru mengetahui apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi selama kami kehilangan kontak dengan mereka.

Izumi akhirnya menikahi Yuka dan mereka hidup behagia bersama anak-anak mereka. Namun, kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, kebahagiaan mereka kembali hancur dan penyebab sama dengan tiga tahun yang lalu, Shin-nii, kakak kembarku.

Shin-nii lah yang membunuh mereka, Shin-nii lah yang membunuh Izumi dan Yuka. Kenapa lagi-lagi Shin-nii? Kenapa lagi-lagi dia? Kenapa lagi-lagi dia menghancurkan kebahagiaan Izumi dan Yuka?

Semenjak Shin-nii berhasil bebas dari dosanya empat tahun yang lalu, aku tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengannya, aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi, dia menghilang dari hidupku dan saat dia kembali ke dalam hidupku lagi, dia kembali memberiku penderitaan lagi.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menangis lagi saat melihat mayat Shin-nii, air mataku tidak lagi mengalir saat melihat saudara kembarku, saudaraku satu-satunya. Kebencian, kekecewaa, kemarahan dan kesedihan menyerangku.

Tidak cukupkah? Tidak cukupkah penderitaan dan kesedihan yang telah kau berikan padaku, Shin-nii? Aku membencimu, aku sangat membencimu Shin-nii. Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?

Ioranlah yang mengurusi pemakaman Shin-nii, aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi saat itu, aku berlari ke kuburan Izumi dan Yuka, aku meminta maaf di depan kuburan mereka.

Maafkan aku Yuka, maafkan aku Izumi, maaf..

Keluarga Igarashi berhutang pada kalian berdua, keluarga Igarashi bersalah pada kalian berdua, keluarga Igarashi berdosa pada kalian. Kesalahan ini tidak akan pernah bisa kami hapus, dosa ini tidak akan pernah bisa kami bersihkan, ini adalah dosa keluarga Igarashi terhadap keluarga Yukihira yang tidak termaafkan.

Maaf, maaf, hanya kata itulah yang bisa aku ucapkan kepada kalian berdua.

Maaf...

Lalu, kami mengadopsi Mikan, kami mengadopsi Mikan yang merupakan anak dari Izumi dan Yuka. Dia mirip sekali dengan Yuka dan Izumi, dan saat kami mengadopsinya, aku bersumpah, aku pasti akan mencintainya, aku pasti akan menyanyangi dan mencintainya sebagaimana Yuka dan Izumi akan menyayangi dan mencintainya.

Kami berusaha untuk mencari anak angkat Izumi dan Yuka yang telah dititipkan di panti asuhan, namun kami tidak pernah isa menemukannya dan saat kami berhasil menemukannya, kami mendengar kabar bahwa anak itu telah di adopsi oleh orang lain. Aku dan Ioran membatalkan niat kami setelah mendengar berita itu, sebab kami yakin, jika dia tahu siapa kami sebenarnya, apa hubungan kami dengan pembunuh kedua orang tua angkatnya, dia pasti tidak akan mau bersama kami. Sedangkan untuk anak bungsu Izumi dan Yuka, Akira Yukihira telah merawatnya, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan satu-satunya pewaris keluarga mereka berubah marga menjadi Hyuga, karena itu kami tidak pernah mencari mereka lagi, kami tidak pernah mencari tahu keberadaan mereka lagi, sebab akan lebih baik jika mereka melupakan kejadian tragis ini.

Kami membawa Mikan pulang ke rumah dan kami mempertemukannya kepada Natsume yang waktu itu berusia tiga tahun lebih. Mata coklat madu Mikan yang besar terus menatap Natsume saat aku memperkenalkan Natsume sebagai onii-channya.

"Natsume ini adalah Mikan dan Mikan-chan, ini adalah Natsume. Mulai hari ini dia adalah onii-chanmu, panggil dia onii-chan ya?" Senyumku tipis sambil menatap mereka berdua.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat aku memperkenalkan mereka, dia menatap Mikan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya. Namun, Mikan tiba-tiba tertawa, dia tiba-tiba tertawa dan meloncat memeluk Natsume. Aku tidak tahu mengapa? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa Mikan tiba-tiba meloncat memeluk Natsume dan yang lebih mengejutkanku adalah aku melihat Natsume tersenyum, Natsume tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya memeluk Mikan.

"Mikan..." Panggil Natsume pelan.

Aku hanya bisa menatap Natsume dengan terkejut, dia sama sekali tidak pernah seperti ini, dia buka tipe anak yang bisa langsung akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, tapi, mengapa dia bisa tersenyum kepada Mikan? Apakah karena darah memang tidak bisa dilawan? Apakah karena tanpa Natsume sadari dari dalam lubuk hatinya dia sesungguhnya tahu bahwa Mikan merupakan imoutonya? Mereka adalah saudara se-ibu, di dalam tubuh mereka sama-sama mengalir darah Yuka, mereka berdua adalah darah daging Yuka. Namun ironisnya, ayah kandung dari Natsume adalah pembunuh dari ayah dan ibu kandung Mikan, ayah kandung Natsume adalah pembunuh dari ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Benang kusut yang ada sangat rumit, benang ini sama sekali tidak bisa di luruskan lagi, benang ini tidak mungkin bisa dirapikan lagi.

Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua tumbuh besar, Natsume selalu berada di samping Mikan, dia selalu menjaga dan melindungi Mikan, bahkan saat dia berusia sebelas tahun, demi menolong Mikan yang ditindas oleh anak SMP, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan dirinya lagi.

Mereka sangat akrab, mereka bagaikan kembar siam, di mana Natsume berada, Mikan pasti ada, di mana Mikan berada, Natsume pasti ada. Aku hanya bisa berpikir satu hal, hubungan darah memang tidak bisa di pisahkan, hubungan darah memang tidak bisa ditipu.

Dan jujur, aku bahagia pada masa itu, aku bahagia dengan keberadaan mereka berdua di sampingku, aku bahagia dengan keberadaan mereka sebagai anakku di sampingku, begitu juga dengan Ioran. Kami sangat berdua menyanyangi mereka dan mencintai mereka.

Lalu pada suatu hari saat salju turun dengan lebat, Natsume menemukan foto Izumi dan Yuka yang ku simpan di bagian terdalam laciku. Aku sangat terkejut saat melihatnya menemukan foto itu dan bertanya padaku siapa kedua orang di dalam foto ini? Apakah dua orang dalam foto itu adalah orang tua kandung Mikan?

Wajahku memucat dan ketakutan menyerangku, Natsume telah melihat foto itu, dia telah melihat foto ibu kandungnya yang sama sekali tidak pernah menginginkannya.

Aku bertengkar dengannya dan dia menyadarinya, dia menyadarinya bahwa Mikan sama sekali bukan anak kandungku, yang lebih mengejutkanku adalah dia tidak mengakui Mikan sebagai imouto lagi, dia berteriak padaku bahwa Mikan bukanlah imoutonya.

Kemarahan, ketakutan dan kesedihan menyerangku, tanpa aku sadari aku mengangkat tanganku menamparnya. Aku ingin sekali berteriak padanya saat itu, aku ingin sekali mengatakan padanya bahwa dia salah, Mikan benar-benar merupakan adiknya, Mikan benar-benar merupakan saudaranya. Namun, aku tahu itu mustahil, aku tidak mungkin memberitahunya.

Natsume berjalan keluar dari kamarku dan saat dia menutup pintu kamarku, aku terpuruk, aku terjatuh, aku menangis, aku menangis sambil menatap foto Izumi dan Yuka. Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf pada Natsume di dalam hatiku, maaf Natsume, maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, maaf karena aku tidak bisa memberitahumu kebenaran sebenarnya.

Saat aku melangkah keluar dari kamarku, aku kembali dikejutkan dengan teriakkan Natsume. Aku berlari mencarinya dan aku melihat dia berlari dengan wajah ketakutan sambil menggendong Mikan yang tidak sadarkan diri karena asmahnya yang kambuh.

Mikan tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari, aku sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa asmah Mikan bisa kambuh dan juga, Natsume sama sekali tidak mau menjawab saat aku bertanya padanya apa yang terjadi tidak peduli apa ku lakukan. Namun, saat Mikan sadar, dia tidak memanggil Natsume onii-chan lagi, dia memanggilnya Natsume. Hubungan mereka juga tidak seakrab dulunya lagi. Aku dan Ioran menyadari itu, tapi kami tidak pernah menanyai mereka, kami pikir itu biasa, kami pikir itu pasti hanyalah karena masa puber mereka walau jauh di dalam hatiku, aku tahu, kami tidak pernah menanyai mereka karena kami takut Natsume menuntut penjelasan tentang orang tua kandung Mikan.

Semakin Mikan besar, aku menyadari betapa miripnya dia dengan Yuka. Wajahnya itu bagaikan pinang dibelah dua dengan Yuka dan senyumnya itu benar-benar merupakan senyum Izumi, dia cantik sekali, benar-benar cantik.

Dan Natsume...

Dia mirip sekali dengan Shin-nii, wajahnya dan sikapnya yang dingin dan sesukanya sendiri mirip sekali dengan Shin-nii. Satu-satunya yang berbeda dari mereka hanyalah Natsume bukanlah orang yang egois, dia bukan orang yang mau menang sendiri. Natsume memang kelihatan sangat dingin, sesukannya sendiri dan tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Namun, jauh di dalam hatinya, dia memiliki hati yang sangat baik, dia memiliki hati yang sangat baik seperti Yuka.

Bohong jika aku tidak takut, aku kadang-kadang sangat takut saat melihat Natsume dan Mikan, sebab melihat mereka aku selalu teringat dengan Shin-nii dan Yuka, teringat dengan masa lalu yang tragis dan menyedihkan itu.

Saat Mikan menginjak bangku kelas tiga SMP, ada pemuda yang menembaknya dan dia kemungkinan besar akan menerimanya. Aku sangat gembira, aku sangat senang saat mendengar berita itu, sebab aku mengharapkannya bahagia, aku mengharapkannya bisa hidup bahagia untuk selamanya, mengharapkan dia akan hidup dengan jalan hidup yang berbeda dengan ibu kandungnya.

Sesuai harapanku Mikan mau menerima pemuda yang menembaknya itu, dia berangkat ke kencan pertamanya dengan gembira sehingga akupun menceritakannya pada Natsume. Aku masih ingat ekspresi wajahnya saat itu, dia sangat terkejut dan tiba-tiba dia berlari keluar menaiki motornya tanpa mempedulikan panggilanku lagi.

Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia begitu terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa Mikan pergi kencan? Apakah karena dia sama sekali tidak mau adiknya itu memiliki pacar?

Aku hanya bisa menatap Natsume yang keluar dengan menaiki motornya itu tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa dan aku juga tidak begitu mempedulikannya, ku pikir ini hal yang biasa, dia hanya marah karena adiknya akan mempunyai pacar, itu hanyalah perasaan marah seorang kakak yang adik kesayangannya tidak akan memerlukan perlindungannya lagi sebab sudah ada orang lain yang mengambil tugasnya itu.

Namun, tidak lama kemudian, Natsume tiba-tiba pulang bersama Mikan yang tidak sadarkan diri. Aku sangat takut saat itu, asmahnya kambuh lagi dan saat dia sadar, dia telah mengetahuinya, dia telah mengetahui bahwa dia adalah anak adopsi, dia telah mengetahui bahwa dia sama sekali bukan anakku dan Ioran. Natsumelah yang memberitahunya.

Mikan menangis dan aku sangat marah pada Natsume, aku memarahinya, aku menamparnya. Mengapa? Mengapa Natsume? Kenapa kau memberitahu Mikan? Mengapa kau memberitahunya bahwa dia bukan anakku? Mengapa kau memberitahu dia bahwa kau sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah denganmu? Kau salah Natsume, dia imouto-mu, Mikan benar-benar merupakan imouto-mu.

Kami terpaksa mengakui bahwa Mikan sama sekali bukan anak kandung kami dan malamnya, kami menjelaskan padanya dan Natsume siapa sebenarnya orang tua kandung Mikan. Namun, kami sama sekali tidak pernah memberitahu kenyataan sesungguhnya, kami tidak mungkin memberitahu mereka berdua apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, masa lalu yang tragis itu.

Kami menbawa Mikan berziarah ke makam Izumi dan Yuka keesokan harinya, Natsume ingin ikut bersama kami, namun aku dan Ioran sama sekali tidak mengijinkannya mengikuti kami. Yuka tidak pernah menginginkan Natsume, dia pasti tidak pernah mengharapkan Natume mengunjungi makamnya dan yang paling penting aku sama sekali memiliki keberanian untuk mempertemukan Natsume dengan Yuka, meskipun itu hanyalah makamnya.

Perlu waktu seminggu bagi Mikan untuk benar-benar sembuh dari kondisi mentalnya yang terguncang dan aku sangat bersyukur karena sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah dari hubungan kami semua, dia tetap memanggil kami okaa-san dan otou-san, dia tetap mengakui kami sebagai orang tuanya walau dia telah tahu kami sam sekali tidak ada hubungan darahnya.

Aku bilang tidak ada yang berubah. Namun sebenarnya ada yang berubah, aku menyadari sesuatu, Natsume dan Mikan kembali menjadi sangat akrab, mereka kembali menjadi sangat akrab seperti saat mereka masih kecil, seperti saat Mikan masih memanggil Natsume onii-chan, seperti saat Natsume masih belum mengetahui Mikan adalah anak adopsi. Aku sangat senang saat itu, ku pikir Natsume telah menerima Mikan sebagai  
>adiknya sepenuhnya, kupikir dia telah mengakuinya sebagai adiknya walau dia berpikir sesungguhnya mereka tidak ada hubungan darah.<p>

Mikan menolak pemuda yang menembaknya itu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bertanya mengapa dia menolaknya. Namun, jauh di dalam hati aku tahu, dia telah menyukai seseorang, dia telah mencintai seseorang, sebab dia menjadi semakin cantik dan semakin cantik tiap harinya, tanda umum dari seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Lalu bagaikan mimpi buruk. Tidak, bukan bagaikan mimpi buruk, tapi itu benar-benar merupakan mimpi buruk.

Aku dan Ioran melihat Natsume memeluk dan mencium Mikan di dalam kamarnya, kami melihat dia berada di atas tubuh Mikan dan menciumnya dengan mesra. Badaku mematung dan mendingin saat itu, aku sangat ketakutan saat itu, sebab melihat adegan itu, aku bagaikan melihat pengulangan adegan rekaman Shin-nii memperkosa Yuka.

Aku akhirnya tahu siapa yang dicintai Mikan, yang dicintainya tidak lain adalah Natsume, yang dicintainya adalah onii-channya sendiri.

Ini salah, ini benar-benar salah. Mereka berdua adalah saudara, mereka berdua adalah kakak-adik sedarah, mereka tidak boleh saling mencintai seperti itu.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Natsume mengapa kami tidak mau merestui hubungan mereka? Mengapa kami mau memisahkan mereka? Kami hanya diam membisu dan melarang hubungan mereka berdua yang terlarang itu.

Kami melakukan semua yang kami bisa untuk memisahkan mereka. Segala cara kami lakukan, dari memindahkan Mikan dari kamarnya yang trletak disebelah kamar Natsume, melarang mereka bertemu sampai menyewa bodygard untuk menjauhkan Mikan dari Natsume. Namun, itu tidak ada gunanya, cinta mereka berdua terlanjur begitu dalam, kami sama sekali tidak bisa memisahkan mereka lagi.

Lalu kecelakaan itu terjadi, kecelakaan yang membuat Natsume kehilangan memorinya terjadi. Aku, Ioran dan Rei memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk memisahkan mereka walau kami bisa melihat betapa menderitanya mereka berdua. Kami hanya bisa memisahakan mereka untuk melindungi mereka meskipun hati kami sangat sakit sebab kami sama sekali tidak mungkin mengatakan pada mereka bahwa mereka adalah saudara se-ibu.

Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Natsume rahasia kelahirannya, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa okaa-sannya tidak pernah menginginkannya, aku tidak mungkin mengtakan padanya bahwa ayah kandungnya adalah pembunuh ibu kandungnya, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ayah kandungnya adalah pembunuh dari ayah kandung Mikan, ayah kandungnya adalah pembunuh dari ayah kandung gadis yang dicintainya. Kenyataan ini terlalu menyakitkan, kenyataan ini benar-benar luar biasa menyakitkan dan kejam.

Kami harus melindungi mereka, kami harus melindungi mereka berdua yang sangat kami sanyangi. Ironisnya, hanya dengan memisahkan mereka sehingga mereka begitu menderitalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa kami lakukan untuk melindungi mereka berdua.

* * *

><p>Yosh! akhirnya alasan kenapa Rei, Kaoru dan Ioran memisahkan mereka dan menipu mereka telah terjawab sepenuhnya di chapter ini. Kurasa sekarang para pembaca pasti tidak membenci mereka bertiga lagi kan? Mungkin para pembaca malah akan merasa mereka sangat kasihan ( terutama Rei )! Fic ini sudah mulai memasuki bagian serunya ( menurutku sih^^ ) dan mungkin beberapa chapter ke depan fic ini akan sangat suram ( chapter 18 dan 19 sangat suramkan? Atau mengejutkan?^^ ) chapter ke depan akan muncul lagi satu tokoh baru dan dengan kemunculan tokoh itu maka lengkap sudah para pemeran fic ini ^^ aku akan berusaha untuk update lagi secepatnya ^^ see your next chapter^^<p>

**Valcross** : Tenang saja fic ini happy end kok ( aku janji! soalnya alasan kenapa aku buat fic ini adalah karena aku tidak suka ending APM yang sad ending^^ ) DAN THX BGT krn telah menunjukkanku letak kesalahan besar d chapter 18 ^^. Dan pertanyaanmu Shin itu masih hidup atau mati sudah terjawab di chapter ini ^^ utk Rei, kau pasti bakal merasa lebih kasihan lagi dengan dia dan untuk Natsume, maaf karena aku akan lebih kejam lagi terhadapnya^^

**Thi3x** : Benar yang membunuh Yuka dan Izumi itu adalah Shin Igarashi. Dan ya! aku janji fic ini happy ending kok! sebab walau rahasia masa lalu mereka telah terjawab sebenarnya masih ada banyak sekali rahasia yang belum terjawab! Aku membuat fic ini penuh dengan rahasia dan plot cerita yang naik-turun sebab aku tidak mau membuat fic yang plotnya gampang ditebak pembaca ( Aku orangnya suka membuat pembaca penasaran ^^).

**Kuroichibhineko** : Ha..ha..ha...^^ aku senang deh kalau chapter 18 itu benar2 mengejutkanmu dan sama sekali tidak kau duga, dan thx utk informasinya aku akan mengubahnya secepat yang ku bisa ( Sekarang tidak bisa karena aku benar2 lagi berpacu dengan waktu untuk meneyelesaikan fic ini T_T )^^

**Yuuto Tamano** : Tidak tertawa ya? Pertama kali terpikir plot ini aku tertawa loh, sebab plot ini sepertinya lucu banget dan sangat aneh ( menurutku ). Dan jangan puji aku seperti itu deh, rasanya terlalu berlebihan lah, sebab plot fic ini awalnya hanya terlintas dalam pikiranku dan aku sesungguhnya juga terkejut karena bisa berkembang seperti ini. Untuk NxM jangan khawatir sebab meski masa lalu mereka terjawab sesungguhnya masih banyak missing puzzelnya ^^ Oh ya! ternyata kau berpikir sama denganku saat memikirkan reaksi Kaoru dan Ioran saat melihat Natsume mencium Mikan di APM ^^ dan untuk requestmu itu, tenang saja! plotnya sudah ada di kepalaku yang aneh ini walau mungkin akan sedikit berbeda dari yang pikirkan^^ dan pertanyan terakhirmu akan terjawab d chapter berikutnya.

**Rurippe no kimi** : Tidak apa2 kok^^ soal beberapa hari ini aku update kilat terus lah^^ kelahiran Natsume memang menyedihkan namun aku tidak akan membuat fic ini sad ending kok ^^ jadi baca terus ya ^^

**Daiyaki Aoi** : Menyedihkan ya? ( Ha..ha..ha.. menurut gw sih tidak sebab fic ini happy ending kok ^^ ) Mengapa Mikan nekat melakukan itu dengan Natsume anggab saja karena raging hormon masa muda deh^^

**LittleYurai** : Thx tu add fav fic ini ^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel of "A Piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

_.  
><em>

.

.

**DISCLAIMER** : GAKUEN ALICE BELONG TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA

* * *

><p><strong>Ioran POV<strong>

Es tipis yang selama ini kami injak akhirnya pecah. Es itu akhirnya pecah tanpa bisa kami perbaiki lagi, retakannya sudah terlalu besar, sudah tidak bisa kami hentikan lagi.

Aku hanya bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Natsume dan Mikan yang sangat terkejut saat mendengar Kaoru yang menceritakan masa lalu tragis dan menyedihkan itu dengan berurai air mata, aku juga bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Aoi, Yoichi, Tsubasa dan juga Misaki Harada yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Hebat sekali kalian! Hebat sekali karena kalian bisa mengarang cerita seperti ini untuk memisahkan kami. Aku bukan anak kandung kalian? Aku adalah anak adopsi? Ibu kandungku adalah ibu kandung Mikan? Dan ayah kandungku adalah pembunuh dari orang tua Mikan? Tidakkah cerita kalian ini terlalu berlebihan?" Tawa Natsume setelah Kaoru selesai menceritakan semuanya.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun begitu juga dengan Kaoru, Rei, Ruka dan Hotaru, kami sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

AKu mengangkat wajahku menatap Natsume, aku bisa melihat wajah tertawanya dengan jelas namun dibalik tawanya itu, aku tahu, dia sangat shock, dia sangat terkejut dan dia menolak mempercayai kenyataan ini, menolak kenyataan menyakitkan ini.

Natsume tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa dan menatap kami dengan tajam "INI SEMUA ADALAH SALAH SATU DARI SEKIAN BANYAK KEBOHONGAN KALIAN BUKAN?"

Betapa aku ingin ini hanyalah salah satu kobohongan kami, betapa aku berharap bahwa masa lalu yang tragis itu hanyalah sebuah cerita, sebuah cerita bukan kami sebagai pemerannya, betapa aku berharap apa yang kami beritahu mereka sekarang ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Kalian bohong bukan... Otou-san, okaa-san, yang kalian ceritakan tadi itu hanya kebohongan bukan? Okaa-san kami tidak mungkin sama bukan? Natsume bukanlah kakak se-ibuku kan?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba dengan suara pelan sambil menggenggam lengan Natsume untuk menompang badannya yang kelihatannya ingin jatuh ke bawah.

Aku tetap diam membisu, kami semua tetap diam membisu,

Mikan tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya dari Natsume, dia berlari mendekati Kaoru, dia mengangkat tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Kaoru dan menatapnya dengan mata yang berurai air mata.

"Katakan itu bohong, okaa-san... AKu mohon, katakanlah apa yang barusan kau katakan itu bohong! Katakanlah itu hanyalah kebohongan!"

Kaoru menangis, dia mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk Mikan dengan erat "Maaf! Maaf! Maafkan aku, Mikan! Maafkan aku... Maaf..."

Itulah satu-satunya kata yang bisa diucapkan Kaoru pada Mikan.

Maaf...

Maaf karena apa yang dia ceritakan itu bukanlah kebohongan.

Maaf karena yang diceritakannya itu adalah kenyataan.

Aku kembali menolehkan kepalaku menatap Natsume, dia berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikitpun sambil menatapku dengan mata merahnya.

"Itu bohong kan? Itu bohong bukan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Maaf Natsume..." Jawabku pelan.

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA DENGAN APA YANG KALIAN KATAKAN? AKU ADALAH ANAK KANDUNG KALIAN! WAJAHKU MIRIP SEKALI DENGAN OKAA-SAN, AKU TIDAK MUNGKIN BUKAN ANAK KANDUNG KALIAN!" teriaknya tiba-tiba dengan frustasi.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya lakukan saja tes DNA." Ujar seseorang dari belakangku tiba-tiba.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dan aku melihat Kaname berjalan dengan pelan mendekati kami dengan pelan.

"Lakukan saja tes DNA, semua akan jelas di sana."

o00o

"Hasil tes DNA itu akan diketahui besok pagi." Ujar dokter rumah sakit setelah selesai mengambil darah Natsume, Mikan, Aoi dan Yoichi.

"Aku akan membawa hasil pemeriksaan ini ke mansion Hyuga pagi hari setelah hasilnya keluar." Ujar Kaname sambil menatap kami semua.

"Tidak perlu! Kau sama sekali tidak perlu mengantarkan laporan itu. kami akan datang untuk mendengar hasil laporan itu besok dan juga kami tidak akan berada di mansion Hyuga." Balas Natsume dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sambil menatap Kaname dengan tajam.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku menatap Natsume begitu mendnegar ucapannya itu.

"Tidak akan berada di mansion Hyuga?" tanya Kaname binggung.

"Apa maksudmu, Natsuume?" tanyaku dan Kaoru bersamaan.

"Kami tidak akan berada di mansion Hyuga, aku tidak akan menginjak mansion Hyuga sebelum ini semua jelas." Ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Mikan dan berjalan meninggalkan kami semua.

"Natsume!" Panggil Tsubasa dan berlari mengejarnya diikuti Misaki.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung tanpa bisa melakukan apapun melihat mereka berjalan menjauh, begitu juga dengan Kaoru, Rei, Kaname, Ruka, Hotaru, Aoi dan Yoichi.

"Ayo, Aoi! Kita pergi dari sini." Ujar Yoichi tiba-tiba sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Aoi yang berada di samping Kaoru.

Aoi sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun, dia menolehkan wajahnya menatap Yoichi dan tiba-tiba air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya.

"Aoi.." Panggil Yoichi pelan penuh kebingungan

Aoi menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak bisa, Yoichi-kun. Aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak pergi bersama kalian. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf..."

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Yoichi dengan jelas, matanya terbelalak karena terkejut.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku.. Aku.. Aku... Otou-sanku... Aku..." Ujar Aoi dengan wajah penuh air mata dan berlari meninggalkan kami semua.

"AOI!" panggil Kaoru dan berlari mengejarnya.

Yoichi sama sekali tidak mengejar Aoi, dia hanya berdiri mematung tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, ekspresi wajahnya sangat shock, bingung, kecewa dan juga sedih.

Ketakutan menyerang hatiku. Wajah sedih Aoi dan Yoichi, wajah kesedihan mereka berdua tadi itu. Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin, apa yang kupikirkan sekarang pasti tidak mungkin, mereka saling mencintai, mereka berdua juga saling mencintai.

**Tsubasa POV**

Aku hanya bisa berdiri diam menatap Natsume dan Mikan-chan yang sedang duduk di atas kursi sofa dalam apertementku bersama Misaki.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Apakah yang tadi dikatakan Nyonya Hyuga benar? Apakah yang diceritakannya tadi itu benar? Natsume dan Mikan-chan adalah saudara se-ibu?

Itukah alasannya? Itukah alasan mereka tidak pernah merestui hubungan Natsume dan Mikan-chan? Itukah alasan mengapa mereka mau memisahkan Natsume dan Mikan-chan? Itukah alasan mengapa mereka menipu semua yang ada di dunia ini? Itukah alasan mengapa mereka melakukan semua sandiwara ini?

Awalnya kupikir tuan besar dan nyonya Hyuga tidak pernah merestui hubungan Natsuem dan Mikan-chan karena mereka ingin memanfaat Mikan yang merupakan anak angkat mereka untuk memperluas kekuasaan mereka, ku pikir mereka hanya ingin memanfaatkan Mikan. Namun, aku salah, mereka hanya berusaha untuk melindungi mereka berdua, mereka hanya berusaha untuk melindungi Natsume dan Mikan-chan.

"Natsume.. Bagaimana jika yang diceritakan okaa-san itu benar?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba.

"Kau bukan imouto-ku Mikan." Jawab Natsume tegas.

"Bagaimana jika itu benar Natsume. Bagaimana jika kita benar-benar adalah kak.." Ujar Mikan lagi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, namun sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, Natsume telah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau bukan imouto-ku Mikan. Kau bukan imouto-ku, kau tidak akan pernah mungkin imouto-ku."

Mikan sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, dia hanya menangis sambil memeluk Natsume dengan erat.

Aku hanya bisa menatap mereka berdua tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, begitu juga dengan Misaki.

Aku sama sekali tidak merasa tuan besar dan nyonya Hyuga berbohong, apa yang mereka katakan itu, ekspresi wajah mereka saat menceritakan masa lalu itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan berbohong bagiku.

Kurasa Natsume sendiri juga tahu, di dalam hatinya dia pasti tahu jika apa yang dikatakan suami-istri Hyuga itu benar, apa yang dikatakan mereka tentang hubungannya dengan Mikan-chan itu benar. Namun, dia menolaknya, dia menolak mengakuinya dan itu membuatku semakin takut, bagaimana jika hasil dari tes DNA itu mengatakan mereka adalah kakak-adik? Bagaimana jika tes DNA itu membuktikan bahwa di dalam tubuh mereka mengalir darah yang sama?

**Rei POV**

Aku menatap Yoichi yang berbaring di atas ranjang di dalam kamar hotel tempat kami menginap. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya menutup matanya, dia kelihatan sangat frustasi.

"Yoichi." Panggilku pelan.

Yoichi menurunkan kedua tangannya dan bangkit dari ranjang itu, dia menatapku dengan wajah yang penuh dengan kesedihan dan kebingungan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Yoichi?" tanyaku.

"Katakan cerita itu bohong, Rei-nii. Katakan padaku bahwa itu hanyalah kebohongan."

Aku hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapannya itu.

"Pembunuh dari otou-san dan okaa-san tidak mungkin orang itu, pembunuh dari otou-san dan okaa-san tidak mungkin adalah ayah kandung Natsume-nii dan Aoi. Itu tidak mungkin bukan." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan ke arahku dan menggenggam kedua lenganku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku ke bawah, aku sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk menatap matanya, betapa sakitnya hatiku sekarang, betapa sesaknya hatiku sekarang. Kenapa kami tidak bisa menjaga rahasia masa lalu ini sampai akhir hidup kami? Kenapa mereka harus mengetahui masa lalu yang menyedihkan dan tragis ini? Kenapa mereka harus mengalami penderitaan seperti ini?

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Yoichi sekarang. Natsume, onii-chan yang sangat disayangi dan dihormatinya itu ternyata merupakan anak yang tidak pernah diinginkan okaa-san, dan juga, ayah kandung dari Natsume adalah dari pembunuh orang tua kandungnya.

Lalu, Aoi...

Saat melihatnya memanggil Aoi dan mengulurkan tangannya di rumah sakit, aku sadar, Yoicho menyukai Aoi, Yoichi menyukai putri dari pembunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Kenapa? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa masa lalu itu terus menghancurkan hati semua orang yang aku sayangi? Apa salah kami? Apa salah kami tuhan? Apa dosa kami? Kenapa kau membiarkan kami mengalami semua ini?

Aku sama sekali tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok saat laporan tes DNA itu keluar, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan itu. Aku sangat takut, apa yang akan terjadi pada Natsume dan Mikan? Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka berdua?

**Misaki POV**

Pagi telah tiba, matahari telah bersinar di atas langit. Aku, Tsubasa, Natsume-senpai dan Mikan-chan kini telah berdiri di depan Rumah sakit tempat mereka melakukan tes DNA. Saat kami masuk ke dalam, aku melihat suami-istri Hyuga, Rei Yukihira, Yoichi, Nogi-senpai, Hotaru Imai dan juga Kaname Sono telah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan dokter yang melakukan tes DNA.

Aku melihat Mikan-chan menggenggam tangan Natsume-senpai dengan erat, aku bisa melihat wajah ketakutannya dengan jelas. Sama sekali tidak ada seorangpun yang mengatakan sesuatu, suasana yang ada sangat tegang.

Kami semua berjalan memasuki ruang dokter yang melakukan tes DNA itu. Dokter itu telah menunggu Natsume-senpai dan Mikan-chan, dia mempersilakan mereka duduk di depannya dan membuka laporan hasil pemeriksaan DNA mereka.

"Hasil tes DNA telah keluar. Hasilnya dengan jelas membuktikan bahwa Natsume Yukihira memiliki ayah yang sama dengan Aoi Hyuga dan juga Natsume Yukihira memiliki ibu yang sama dengan Yoichi Yukihira dan Mikan Hyuga, sedangkan Yoichi Yukihira memiliki ayah dan ibu yang sama dengan Mikan Hyuga."

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Natsume-senpai, dia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mencengkeram kerah baju dokter itu.

"PERIKSA DENGAN BAIK-BAIK! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! PASTI ADA KESALAHAN! AKU DAN MIKAN TIDAK MUNGKIN SAUDARA!" teriaknya dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Aku sudah berulang kali memeriksa laporan ini, Yukihira-san. Dan hasilnya seratus persen membuktikan bahwa kalian berdua merupakan saudara se-ibu." Ujar Dokter itu sambil menatap Natsume-senpai dengan penuh ketakutan.

"KAU BOHONG!" teriak Natsume-senpai lagi sambil meninju dokter itu.

Tsubasa, Nogi-senpai, Rei Yukihira dan Ioran-jiisan segera berlari untuk menghentikan Natsume-senpai. Namun, Natsume-senpai sama sekali tidak mempedulikan mereka, dia terus berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya untuk memukul dokter itu dan terus berteriak "ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! KAU MENIPU KAMI!"

"NATSUME HENTIKAN!" teriak Mikan-chan tiba-tiba.

Natsume segera menghentikan aksinya dan kami semua yang ada di ruangan ini menolehkan kepala kami menatap Mikan-chan yang duduk di atas kursi.

Wajah Mikan-chan sangat pucat, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya dan aku bisa melihat ekspresi shock, kesedihan, penderitaan dari wajahnya dengan jelas.

Kaoru-san dan Hotaru Imai yang melihat keadaan Mikan-chan segera berlari mendekati Mikan dan memeluknya, air mata mengalir menuruni pipi mereka berdua.

"Aku mohon Natsume... Hentikan... Hentikan..." Ujar Mikan-chan sambil terisak-isak dari balik pelukan Kaoru-san dan Hotaru Imai.

Natsume-senpai melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari dokter itu dan berjalan mendekati Mikan-chan. Kaoru-san serta Hotaru segera melepaskan pelukanmereka dan membiarkan Natsume-senpai berdiri di depannya.

"Mikan... Mikan... tenanglah, aku akan membuktikan, aku akan membuktikan bahwa kita bukanlah saudara se-ibu..." Ujar Natsume-senpai pelan sambil menyentuh pundaknya.

Mikan-chan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Natsume-senpai dengan berurai air mata "Natsume.. Natsume... "

"Aku janji padamu, aku pasti akan membuktikan bahwa kita bukan sau.." Ujar Natrsume-senpai lagi. Namun, sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimat itu Mikan-chan telah mengangkat tangannya menutup mulutnya.

"Natsume... Natsume.. Hentikan... Aku mohon hentikan... A-aku.. Aku..." Ujar Mikan-chan dan tiba-tiba dia bernapas terengah-engah.

"MIKAN!" teriak Natsume-senpai dan semua yang ada di ruangan ini khawatir.

Aku melihat Mikan-chan kehilangan kesadarannya dengan mata penuh air mata, aku melihat dia pingsan dan ambruk tepat di dada Natsume-senpai.

Air mataku mengalir turun saat melihat apa yang terjadi di depanku, hatiku sakit sekali, hatiku sangat sesak.

Menyedihkan sekali, kasihan sekali dan kejam sekali. Aku sudah melihat betapa berat dan banyaknya rintangan yang telah mereka lewati, saat Natsume-senpai berhasil membawa keluar Mikan-chan dari mansion Hyuga pada hari pertunagannya itu, ku pikir mereka akhirnya akan memiliki happy ending, ku pikir mereka tidak perlu menderita lagi, ku pikir mereka tidak perlu berpisah lagi. Tapi, mengapa? mengapa sekarang semuanya menjadi seperti? Mengapa akhir cerita dari kisah mereka seperti ini?

**Aoi POV**

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang? Aku hanya bisa berdoa, berdoa dan terus berdoa. Semoga ada kesalahan, semoga Natsume-nii dan Mikan-nee bukanlah saudara se-ibu, semoga mereka bisa bersama.

Aku tidak berani pergi dengan otou-san dan okaa-san untuk mendengar laporan tes DNA itu, aku terlalu takut. Aku terlalu takut untuk mendengar dokter itu mengatakan bahwa Natsume-nii adalah saudara se-ayahku dan Natsume-nii adalah saudara se-ibu Mikan-nee.

Aku tahu, Natsume-nii juga tahu, semua yang ada tahu, apa yang dikatakan okaa-san itu benar, cerita yang dikatakan okaa-san itu bukan kebohongan.

Itukah alasannya? Alasan mengapa otou-san dan okaa-san melakukan ini semua? Inikah alasan mengapa Ruka-nii dan Hotaru-nee menghianati Natsume-nii dan Mikan-nee? Inikah alasan dari semua yang terjadi?

Hatiku sakit sekali, hatiku sedih sekali, saking sakitnya aku seakan-akan sama sekali tidak bisa bernapas, aku sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan kenyataan akan seperti ini.

Aku tidak punya muka untuk bertemu Natsume-nii. Dia yang merupakan saudara se-ayahku, dia yang merupakan saudara sedarahku akibat dari dosa ayah kandungku, dia pasti akan membenciku, dia pasti akan sangat membenciku.

Lalu, aku juga tidak punya muka untuk bertemu mereka, aku tidak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan Rei Yukihira, Mikan-nee dan...

Dan Yoichi-kun...

Aku adalah anak dari pembunuh orang tua mereka, aku adalah anak dari pembunuh otou-san dan okaa-san mereka, aku adalah anak dari orang yang menyebabkan mereka menjadi yatim piatu, aku adalah anak dari orang yang membuat mereka kehilangan keluarga mereka.

Inikah alasannya? Inikah alasannya kenapa okaa-san dan Kaoru okaa-san tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku tentang ayah kandungku?

Aku adalah anak dari seorang pembunuh.

Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah mengenal ayah kandungku, setahuku otou-san telah meninggal saat aku masih berada di dalam kandungan okaa-san. Okaa-san tidak pernah menceritakan otou-san padaku, satu-satunya yang aku tahu, aku mirip dengannya.

Aku hanya hidup bersama okaa-san. Okaa-san selalu berkerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami, dia jarang berada di sampingku.

Namun, Meski tidak mempunyai otou-san dan selalu kesepian, aku lumayan bahagia, okaa-san menyanyangiku, dia selalu menyanyangi dan mencintaiku. Okaa-san mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat dan mata berwarna coklat tua, okaa-san bukan wanita yang jelek dia adalah wanita yang cantik, sangat cantik bagiku. Kedua orang tua okaa-san telah lama meninggal dunia, satu-satunya kerabat yang dimiliki okaa-san hanyalah kakaknya atau bibiku yang juga tidak akrab dengan kami.

Jika bertanya mengenai otou-san padanya, okaa-san pasti akan menangis, dia hanya akan menjawab dengan satu kata "Kau mirip dengan otou-sanmu, Aoi."

Lalu, saat aku berusia enam tahun, bibi datang berkunjung.

"Kenapa kau mau melahirkan dan membesarkan anak dari orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintaimu itu?"

Itulah kata yang diucapkan bibi pada okaa-san. Aku berada di balik pintu ruang tamu saat itu, okaa-san dan bibi sama sekali tidak tahu aku berada di sana, mereka pikir aku sedang bermain di luar.

Okaa-san hanya diam membisu, dia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Dia tidak pernah mencintaimu, dia menikahimu karena dia menghamilimu saat dia mabuk, dia menikahimu hanya disebabkan karena kau meminta pertanggung jawabnya. Kenapa kau tidak mengugurkan anaknya pada saat itu? Jika kau tidak meminta pertanggung jawabnya, kau tidak akan menderita seperti ini. Kau tahukan siapa dia dan apa yang telah dia lakukan sebelum dia mati, dia adalah seorang pe..." Ujar bibi lagi. Namun kalimatnya itu sama sekali tidak pernah selesai karena aku telah berjalan memasuki ruang itu dengan berurai air mata.

Kata-kata yang tidak pernah diselesaikan bibi itu, akhirnya aku ketahui setelah sekian lama.

Pembunuh.

Okaa-san berlari memelukku saat melihatku menangis, dia memelukku dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Jangan menangis, Aoi. Okaa-san mencintaimu, okaa-san selalu mencintaimu, Aoi."

Hari itu aku akhirnya tahu untuk pertama kali, otou-san tidak pernah mencintai okaa-san. Namun, okaa-san mencintainya, okaa-san mencintai otou-san.

Aku berhenti bertanya pada okaa-san mengenai otou-san, aku tidak mau mengingatkan okaa-san pada otou-san lagi, aku tidak mau melihatnya menangis dan bersedih lagi. Tidak apa-apa jika otou-san tidak mencintai okaa-san sebab aku akan mencintainya, aku akan selalu mencintai okaa-san, aku pasti akan membahagiakan okaa-san.

Namun, pada saat aku berusia tujuh tahun, okaa-san meninggal dunia. Dia meninggal dunia karena penyakit kanker yang dideritanya, kata-kata yang terakhir diucapkanya padaku hanya satu, sama dengan kata yang diucapkannya padaku saat aku berusia enam tahun, sama dengan kata yang diucapkannya padaku saat aku mengetahui bahwa otou-san tidak mencintai okaa-san.

"Jangan menangis, Aoi. Okaa-san mencintaimu, okaa-san selalu mencintaimu, Aoi."

Aku dititpkan di panti asuhan. Bibi, keluargaku satu-satunya sama sekali tidak mau menjagaku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa? Tapi aku tahu sekarang, siapa yang mau menjaga anak dari seorang pembunuh? Tidak ada.

Hidup di panti asuhan itu berat, di panti asuhan memang ada banyak anak-anak dan aku seharusnya tidak kesepian. Tapi, setiap malam aku selalu menangis, aku selalu menangis, aku merindukan okaa-san, aku sangat merindukannya.

Aku berusaha untuk ceria, aku tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah sedihku di panti asuhan, aku tidak pernah menunjukkan air mataku di sana, karena itu adalah permintaan terakhir okaa-san sebelum dia meninggal.

Semua yang ada di panti asuhan menyukaiku, kecuali Rei Yukihira. Rei Yukihira membenciku, sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya dia sangat membenciku, aku tidak tahu mengapa. Namun kini aku mengerti, dia membenciku itu sudah sewajarnya, dia membenciku itu sudah sepatutnya.

Otou-san.

Otou-san yang sama sekali tidak pernah aku lihat, otou-san yang sama sekali tidak pernah ku temui, kenapa kau lakukan itu semua? Karena kesalahanmu, karena dosamu, kami menderita.

Aku memebencimu otou-san, aku membencimu otou-san. Kenapa? kenapa kau adalah otou-sanku? kenapa aku adalah anakmu? Aku membencimu otou-san, aku sangat membencimu.

**Hotaru POV**

Aku duduk di dalam limousin hitam keluarga Hyuga sambil menatap Mikan yang tidak sadarkan diri di sampingku.

Aku menggemgem tangannya dengan erat. Kaoru-san dan Ioran-jiisan juga duduk di samping Mikan sambil mengelus rambutnya dengan wajah penuh kesedihan.

Kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke mansion Hyuga. Aku masih ingat apa yang terjadi barusan dengan jelas, kejadian yang tejadi saat Mikan kehilangan kesadarannya.

Natsume-senpai sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan Mikan, dia sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan Mikan, dia terus memeluknya, wajahnya yang penuh dengan kesedihan, kepanikan dan juga kebingungan bisa ku lihat dengan jelas, dia sama sekali bukan Natsume Hyuga yang selalu tenang dan berwajah tanpa ekspresi lagi.

Ioran-jiisan, Kaoru-san dan Rei-san meminta Natsume-senpai untuk menenangkan dirinya dulu, mereka memintanya untuk membiarkan Mikan pulang bersama mereka dulu ke mansion Hyuga.

Natsume-senpai sebenaranya sama sekali tidak mau. Namun, saat dia melihat kondisi Mikan, dia akhirnya setuju untuk membiarkan Mikan pulang bersama kami dengan berat hati. Kata-kata yang dibisikkan Natsume-senpai pada Mikan yang tidak sadarkan diri hanya satu "Tidurlah Mikan, aku berjanji, aku bersumpah, aku pasti akan membuktikan bahwa kita sebenarnya tidak sedarah."

Aku hanya bisa melihat Natsume-senpai tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Mengapa? Mengapa dia masih saja mau membuktikan bahwa dia dan Mikan tidak memiliki hubungan darah? Tes DNA telah membuktikan bahwa mereka berdua merupakan saudara sedarah, tes DNA itu telah membuktikan dengan jelas bahwa mereka berdua memiliki ibu yang sama. Apa yang masih mau dibuktikannya? Apa yang masih mau dibuktikannya dengan laporan tes DNA yang sejelas ini?

Apa yang aku takutkan telah terjadi? Mereka berdua, akan jadi seperti apa mereka berdua nantinya? Cinta mereka berdua yang begitu besar dan dalam, cinta mereka yang begitu tulus adalah sebuah cinta terlarang, cinta mereka adalah sebuah cinta yang tidak mungkin diijinkan.

**Ruka POV**

Natsume duduk di atas kursi sofa dalam apertement Tsubasa dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Namun saat aku melihat dengan jelas, aku bisa melihat kesedihan tidak terucapkan dari sepasang mata merahnya itu.

Natsume, dia kelihatan sangat lemah, dia kelihatan sangat tidak berdaya. Aku tidak suka melihat dirinya yang seperti ini, aku sangat menyukai dirinya yang tabah, tegar dan penuh dengan rasa percaya diri, yang di depanku ini sama sekali bukan Natsume Hyuga yang aku kenal.

"Natsume..." Panggilku pelan sambil menatapnya.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ruka... Ini bohong bukan.. Tes DNA itu salah kan? M-Mikan tidak mungkin imotou-ku kan? Dia tidak mungkin saudaraku kan?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya itu atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

Bagaimana aku harus menjawab pertanyaannya itu? Apakah aku harus mengatakan padanya bahwa Mikan benar-benar merupakan imouto-nya, saudara se-ibunya. Tidak, walau aku katakan itu, dia pasti akan menolaknya, dia tidak akan mengakuinya, dia tidak akan mau mengakui kenyataan yang menyakitkan ini.

"Apakah karena alasan inilah kau menghianatiku dulu? Apakah karena alasan inilah kau bersandiwara dengan semuanya untuk membohongiku dan Mikan?"

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya itu.

"Kalau benar begitu, maka kau sangat bodoh Ruka. Mikan bukan imouto-ku, dia bukan saudara se-ibuku, dia tidak ada hubungan darah denganku." Lanjut Natsume sambil tertawa pelan menatapku.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahan melihat sikapnya itu lagi, aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan memegang pundaknya. Hatiku sangat sakit melihat keadaannya sekarang, sangat sakit.

"Natsume, aku mohon... Aku mohon padamu, jangan seperti ini.. Aku mohon..." Pintaku pelan sambil menatapnya.

Air mataku mengalir menuruni pipiku. Air mataku, tidak, ini bukan hanya air mataku, ini juga merupakan air mata Natsume. Aku tidak berani membayangkan betapa sakit hatinya sekarang, betapa hancurnya hatinya sekarang, rasa sakit dan hancurnya itu pasti tidak dapat ditandingi oleh siapapun. Namun, dia tidak bisa meneteskan air matanya, dia tidak bisa menangis, karena aku tahu, baginya, jika dia meneteskan air mata, jika dia menangis, artinya dia mengakuinya, dia mengakui kenyataan yang menyakitkan ini.

Dia tidak akan meneteskan air matanya karena dia tidak mau mengakui kenyataan itu walau sebenarnya jauh di dalam hatinya dia tahu kenyataan itu adalah benar, kenyataan itu bukanlah kebohongan.

Natsume dan Mikan adalah saudara se-ibu.

**Yoichi POV**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang. Aku hanya duduk di dalam taman di dekat apertement Tsubasa dengan pandangan kosong.

Kepalaku sakit sekali, hatiku sakit sekali, sesak sekali.

Mikan-nee dan Natsume-nii adalah saudaraku, mereka berdua adalah saudara se-darahku, yang tidak memiliki darah yang sama denganku adalah Rei-nii, bukan Natsume-nii. Lalu, pembunuh dari otou-san dan okaa-san adalah ayah kandung dari Natsume-nii, ayah kandung dari Aoi.

Aku sama sekali tidak melihat Aoi hari ini, dia sama sekali tidak pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mendengar laporan tes DNA itu, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan dirinya di depan kami, dia menghindari kami semua.

Aku ingin mencarinya, aku ingin menemuinya, aku ingin berbicara dengannya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan padanya.

Aku dan Aoi, hubunganku dengan Aoi, apa hubunganku dengannya sekarang? Bagaimana hubungan kami untuk ke depannya? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus berwajah seperti apa saat bertemu dengannya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus bersikap apa di depannya.

"Yoichi!" Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan aku melihat Rei-nii berlari mendekatiku.

"Yoichi... Ayo kita pulang, kau perlu bertistirahat." Ujarnya sambil menatapku.

"Rei-nii...," panggilku pelan "Mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi? Kenapa kalian merahasiakan ini dari kami? Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu kami sejak awal? Kenapa kalian baru memberitahu kami setelah semuanya telah terjadi?"

Rei-nii sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menggengam tangannya, aku bisa merasakan air mata mengalir turun menuruni pipiku.

"Maaf... Maaf... Maafkan aku Yoichi, maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak mau kalian mengetahui masa lalu itu, aku sama sekali tidak mau kalian menderita karena masa lalu itu. Cukup aku seorang saja, cukup aku seorang saja yang mengetahui masa lalu menyedihkan itu, cukup aku seorang saja yang menanggung semua penderitaan itu..." Jawab Rei-nii sambil menatapku dengan matanya yang penuh dengan berkaca-kaca dan penuh kesedihan serta penderitaan.

Jawaban Rei-nii itu sangat menyakitkan hatiku, aku tahu Rei-nii pasti sangat menderita sekarang, hatinya pasti sangat sakit sekarang, dia melakukan ini semua untuk melindungi kami, untuk melindungi Natsume-nii, Mikan-nee dan aku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan perasaannya sekarang, demi menjaga rahasia ini, dia membohongi kami semua, karena ingin melindungi kami dari penderitaan, dia melakukan segala yang dia bisa meskipun kami menyalahkannya.

Bukan Rei-nii. Bukan Rei-nii lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf, bukan dia lah yang harus mengucapkan kata maaf itu.

Aku. Aku, akulah yang seharusanya mengucapkan kata maaf itu, akulah yang seharusnya mengucapkan kata maaf padanya. Maaf karena aku tidak mendengar perintahnya, maaf karena aku melanggar perintahnya, maaf karena aku membantu Natsume-nii dan Mikan-nee sehingga ini semua terjadi.

Maaf Rei-nii, maaf karena aku telah membuatmu begitu menderita.

Maaf...

**Kaoru POV**

Mikan sedang tertidur di dalam kamarnya, dia sudah tertidur seharian. Aku menatapnya dan mengelus kepalanya dengan pelan.

Aku menghela napas dan menutup mataku. Aku sudah mendengar dari Ruka, Natsume sama sekali tidak mengakui tes DNA itu, dia tetap bersikap keras bahwa dia dan Mikan sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darahnya, dia tetap bersikap keras bahwa mereka berdua bukan kakak-adik, dia tetap bersikap keras untuk mencari bukti bahwa mereka berdua tidak ada hubungan darah.

Hatiku sangat sedih dan sakit mendengarnya. Aku ingat dengan jelas wajah dan kata yang diucapkan Natsume pada Mikan saat kami membawa Mikan pulang, wajahnya penuh kesedihan, penderitaan dan kesakitan, aku sama sekali tidak tahan melihatnya seperti itu.

Mereka berdua tidak bisa bersama, mereka berdua tidak mungkin bisa bersatu.

Aku sudah lelah bertanya, aku sudah lelah untuk bertanya pada tuhan, aku sudah lelah bertanya pada tuhan kenapa kau begitu kejam terhadap kami semua?

Sejak aku mengetahui bahawa Natsume dan Mikan saling mencintai, sudah berapa kali aku berharap bahwa Natsume adalah anak kandungku, sudah berapa kali aku berharap Natsume dan Mikan bukanlah anak Yuka, sudah berapa kali aku berharap mereka bukan saudara se-ibu. Bohong jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak tahu betapa dalam dan besarnya cinta mereka berdua, bohong jika semua yang mengenal mereka mengatakan tidak bisa melihat cinta yang ada di antara mereka.

Karena cinta mereka itulah mereka menderita, karena cinta mereka yang begitu besarlah kenyataan ini menjadi luar biasa menyakitkan. Kesalahan demi kesalahan terus berlanjut, kesalahan demi kesalahan terus berganti, kapan ini semua kan berakhir? Kapan semua penderitaan ini akan berakhir?

"Okaa-san..." panggil Mikan tiba-tiba.

Aku segera membuka mataku dan aku melihat Mikan menatapku dengan kedua mata coklatnya yang penuh dengan kesedihan dan penderitaan.

"Okaa-san..." Panggilnya lagi.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan memeluknya, aku menangis, air mataku mengalir turun membasahi pipiku. Aku tidak sanggup menatap wajah Mikan sekarang, aku tidak sanggup menatap wajah penuh pederitaannya sekarang. Saat aku mengadopsinya dulu, aku bersumpah aku akan melindunginya, namun aku tidak bisa menjaga janji itu, kami tidak bisa menepati janji itu.

Mikan mengangkat tangannya dan membalsa pelukanku "Okaa-san..."

Aku menangguk kepalaku sambil terisak-isak "A-Ada apa, Mikann-chan?"

"Okaa-san, aku ingin bertemu Natsume..."

**Natsume POV**

Aku berdiri di depan pintu taman ria menatap sekelilingku mencari sosok gadis berambut coklat dan bermata coklat madu. Tidak lama kemudian aku melihat dia, aku melihat dia berlari mendekatiku sambil tersenyum, Mikan.

"Natsume!" Panggilnya.

Aku hanya berdiri di tempatku melihatnya, senyumnya itu membuatku hatiku terasa sangat hangat. Dia cantik sekali, dia benar-benar cantik, dia adalah malaikat di dunia ini. Saat dia telah berdiri di depanku, aku segera mengangkat kedua tanganku memeluknya, dia tertawa dan aku tersenyum.

"Ayo Natsume! Aku mau memainkan semua atraksi yang ada di sini!" tawanya sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas melihatnya, dia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil di depanku sekarang. Melihat sikap dan tawanya itu, sepertinya cerita okaa-san dan hasil tes DNa itu sama sekali tidak mengganggunya.

"Mikan, mengenai ceri.." Ujarku Namun dia segera mengangkat tangannya menutup mulutku.

"Natsume, jangan membahas itu, aku tidak mau membahas cerita itu sekarang. Hari ini, hari ini, biarkan kita bersenag-senang saja."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya itu. Syukurlah, syukurlah dia mempercayaiku, syukurlah cerita okaa-san dan juga tes DNA itu tidak mengganggunya. Tunggulah, tunggulah Mikan, aku pasti akan membuktikannya padamu, aku pasti akan membuktikannya padamu bahwa kita tidak punya hubungan darah. Selama kau mempercayaiku, selama tidak meninggalkanku, aku pasti bisa, aku pasti bisa membuktikannya.

"Ayo!" tawanya lagi dan menarik tanganku memasuki taman ria ini.

Kami menghabiskan waktu kami seharian di sana, kami mencoba semua atraksi yang ada di dalam taman ria, dari jet coster hingga marry go round. Dia terus menggenggam tangaku dan aku juga tidak berniat untuk melepaskan tangannya. Dia tertawa dan aku juga tertawa, hatiku bahagia dan aku tahu begitu juga dengan dia, kami bahagia.

"Ini adalah kencan pertama kita ke taman ria, ya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba sambil menatapku.

"Ya dan ku koreksi, ini juga merupakan kencan pertama kita. Aku tidak akan pernah menghitung perjalanan untuk membeli bahan masakan yang diperintahkan okaa-san itu sebagai kencan dalam hidupku."

"Natsume! Jangan seperti itu, bagiku itu juga merupakan kencan." Ujarnya sambil menggerutu mentapku.

Aku tersenyum dan mencium keningnya, dia manis sekali, benar-benar manis "Aku janji padamu, aku pasti akan membawamu kencan ke berbagai tempat jadi jangan hitung perjalanan membeli bahan makan malam itu sebagi kencan."

Mikan sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia mengangkat tangannya dan memelukku.

"Aku janji padamu Mikan." ulangku lagi dan memeluknya.

Janjiku padanya, aku akan terus mengingat janjiku padanya, aku akan selalu menepati janjiku padanya tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu menepati kata-kata yang aku ucapkan padanya selama aku hidup.

"Natsume, ayo kita naik bianglala!" ujarnya tiba-tiba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukanku dan kembali menarik tanganku mengikutinya.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengikutinya, dia tertawa melihatku.

Bianglala yang kami naiki berjalan dengan pelan, aku bisa melihat matanya bersinar dengan penuh kegembiraan menatap keluar. Hari sudah gelap, dari dalam jendela bianglala yang kami naiki aku bisa melihat pemandangan kota ini dengan jelas, lampu-lampu malam yang telah dinyalakan membuat kota ini terlihat luar biasa indah.

"Indah sekali ya, Natsume?" tanyanya sambil menolehkan wajahnya menatapku.

Aku tersenyum. Benar, pemandangan di depanku ini sungguh indah, tapi bagiku wajahnya yang ada di depanku sekarang, wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum menatapku sekarang lebih indah, tidak akan ada yang bisa menandingi keindahan senyumnya di dunia ini.

Aku mengangkat tanganku menyentuh wajahnya dan dengan pelan aku menempelkan bibirku padanya. Aku menciumnya dengan lembut dan pelan.

"Kau lebih indah Mikan, kaulah yang paling indah di dunia ini." Ujarku saat aku menjauhkan bibirku darinya.

Air mata mengalir turun menuruni pipinya, dia tersenyum menatapku. Aku menghapus air matanya itu dan kembali menciumnya, dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leherku dan membalas ciumanku.

Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku hanya bisa mencintaimu, aku hanya membutuhkanmu, di dunia ini aku hanya membutuhkanmu karena itu jangan tinggalkan aku, tetaplah berada di sampingku, jangan pernah meninggalkanku.

Saat bianglala ini berhenti aku menggenggam tangan Mikan dan berjalan keluar. Aku melihat langit malam yang sudah sangat gelap, taman ria ini sebentar lagi juga akan tutup.

"Ayo Mikan, kita pulang." Ujarku dan menuntunnya berjalan keluar dari taman ria ini.

Saat kami mencapai pintu keluar taman ria ini, langkah kakiku terhenti, aku melihat Kaname Sono berdiri di depan kami dengan mobilnya sambil menatap kami dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku dingin sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku datang untuk menjemput Mikan sesuai permintaannya." Jawabnya sambil menatapku.

Aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar jawabannya itu dan tiba-tiba Mikan melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku dan berjalan mendekati Kaname Sono.

"Mikan!" panggilku binggung sambil menarik tangannya.

Dengan pelan dia menolehkan wajahnya menatapku. Air mata mengalir dengan deras menuruni pipinya, kesedihan, penderitaan dan keputusasaan terlukis dengan jelas di wajahnya.

"Maaf... Maaf... Maaf Natsume! Aku... A-Aku, aku tidak bisa memanggilmu Natsume lagi, aku akan kembali memanggilmu oonii-chan, aku tidak bisa berada di sampingmu lagi, aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi.."

Ucapannya itu bagaikan sebuah pedang tajam yang menusuk jantungku, ucapannya itu bagaikan petir yang menyambarku. Dia sedang bercanda kan? Dia sedang bercanda padaku kan? Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanku kan? Dia tidak mungkin mempercayai kebohongan dan juga tes DNA yang salah itu an?

"Maaf... Maaf..." Ujarnya lagi sambil terisak- isak.

Tidak. Aku tidak menerimanya, aku tidak akan mungkin melepaskannya. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Lepaskan aku... Aku mohon lepaskan aku..." Pintanya pelan.

Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ucapannya itu, aku semakin mempererat pelukanku. Ini pasti hanyalah mimpi, ini pasti hanyalah mimpi buruk. Mikan tidak mungkin meninggalkanku, dia tidak mungkin meninggalakanku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang menarikku melepaskan Mikan dan meninju pipiku hingga aku terjatuh di atas tanah.

"LEPASKAN DIA!" teriak Kaname Sono sambil menatapku.

Aku tidak mempedulikan Kaname Sono itu, aku mengangkat kepalaku menatap Mikan yang berdiri di depanku.

"Mikan, aku mohon percayalah padaku... Aku mohon percayalah padaku, aku pasti bisa membuktikan bahwa kita bukan saudara." Ujarku sambil menatapnya.

Mikan tetap diam tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, air matanya mengalir semakin deras menuruni pipinya

"APA YANG MASIH MAU KAU BUKTIKAN! APAKAH MENURUTMU TES DNA ITU SALAH? APAKAH LAPORAN TES DNA ITU MASIH TIDAK CUKUP BAGIMU?"

Aku benar-benar tidak mempedulikan Kaname Sono itu lagi, di mataku sekarang hanya ada satu orang, di mataku sekarang hanya ada Mikan seorang. Aku segera bangkit dari tempatku dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Mikan, berikan aku waktu... Aku mohon berikan aku waktu..."

Mikan mengangkat matanya yang penuh dengan air mata menatapku "Lepaskan aku... Aku mohon.. Aku mohon..."

Kaname Sono tiba-tiba mendorong badanku ke belakang dan menatapku dengan penuh kemarahan.

"LEPASKAN DIA! TIDAKKAH KAU MENDEnGAR DIA MEMINTAMU MELEPASKANNYA! KALIAN BERDUA ADALAH SAUDARA, KALIAN TIDAK MUNGKIN BISA BERSAMA! APAKAH KAU JUGA SAMA DENGAN AYAH KANDUNGMU ITU YANG AKAN MELAKUKAN SEGALA CARA UNTUK MENDAPATKANNYA!"

Mataku terbelalak karena terkejut mendengar ucapan Kaname Sono.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan ayah kandungmu itu, Natsume. Kalian hanya memikirkan diri kalian sendiri, kalian sama sekali tidak mempedulikan perasaan orang lain, kau i.." Lanjutnya dengan pandangan wajah menghina, namun sebelum dia menyelesaikan kaliamatnya itu, Mikan telah menghentikannya.

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI! AKU MOHON HENTIKAN SEMUANYA!"

Aku dan Kaname Sono menolehkan wajah kami menatap Mikan. Mata merahku bertemu dengan mata coklat madunya, mata kami bertemu dan tiba-tiba dia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ayo kita pergi Kaname-kun. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ujar Mikan sambil membalikkan badannya dan berlari ke arah mobil Kaname Sono.

Aku mengejarnya, aku berlari mengejarnya dan berusaha untuk menghentikannya, namun dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku, dia segera memasuki mobil itu tanpa menatapku sedikitpun.

"Mikan! Buka pintunya! Aku mohon buka pintu mobil ini!" Perintahku sambil terus memukul kaca jendela mobil itu.

Mikan sama sekali tidak mengatakan sedikitpun, dia membalikkan wajahnya menatap Kaname Sono yang telah duduk di kursi pengemudi mobil itu.

"Jalankan mobilnya Kaname-kun." Perintahnya dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi Kaname Sono segera menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkanku.

Aku mengejarnya, aku mengejar mereka, aku terus berlari sekuat tenagaku mengejar mobil itu sambil memanggil namanya.

Mengapa? Mengapa kau tidak mempercayaiku, Mikan? Mengapa kau mau meninggalkanku? Mengapa Mikan? aku mohon, aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan tinggalkan aku, aku memerlukanmu, aku memerlukanmu.

**Mikan POV**

Air mataku terus mengalir menuruni pipiku.

Hatiku sangat sakit, hatiku sangat sesak, hatiku sangat pedih. Sakit. Sakit sekali.

Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang memanggilku, aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang memohon kepadaku untuk mempercayainya dan aku sama sekali tidak berani menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang melihatnya sebab aku tahu dia pasti sedang mengejarku.

Jangan mencari bukti untuk menunjukkan bahwa kita bukanlah saudara lagi, Natsume. Jangan mencoba mencari tahu mengenai masa lalu kita lagi. aku tidak mau, Natsume, aku tidak mau karena aku tahu, tidak peduli betapa banyak atau betapa sulitnya kita mencari, masa lalu itu tetaplah sama.

Maaf Natsume. Maaf, maafkan aku, maaf karena aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu. Kenyataan itu sudah benar-benar terbukti, tes DNA itu benar-benar telah membuktikan bahwa kita adalah saudara, bahwa kita adalah saudara se-ibu. Jangan memberiku harapan kosong lagi, jangan memberiku harapan kosong bahwa kita bisa bersama lagi. Aku tidak akan sanggup menanggungnya, aku tidak akan sanggup menanggung penderitaan jika setelah sekian lama kia mencari kenyataan itu tetap sama, aku bisa mati, aku bisa mati karena hatiku yang hancur lebur.

Aku tidak berani menatapmu Natsume, aku tidak berani menatap wajahmu itu, aku sama sekali tidak berani menatap wajahmu yang penuh dengan kesedihan, keputusasaan, penderitaan dan kepedihan.

Aku tidak bisa bersamamu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bersamamu, takdir tidak mengijinkan kita untuk bersama karena aku adalah imouto-mu, karena aku adalah saudara se-ibumu.

Keputusanku ini, kencan pertama kami yang sesungguhnya dan juga kencan terakhir kami ini sangat menyakitkan hatiku sampai aku tidak bisa berteriak atau mengatakan apapun lagi, keputusanku ini telah menghancurkan hatiku sendiri menjdi berjuta-juta kepingan kecil.

Betapa aku berharap kencan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir, betapa aku berharap aku tidak akan kehilangan tanganmu yang menggenggam tanganku. Betapa aku tidak ingin kehilangan mata merahmu yang menatapku dengan lembut, bibirmu yang mencium bibirku dan juga katamu yang mengatakan kau mencintaiku, betapa aku tidak ingin kehilangan itu semua.

Saat aku melihatmu besok, kau akan kembali menjadi onii-chanku, aku akan kembali memanggilmu onii-chan. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu Natsume lagi, aku akan kembali menjadi imouto-mu, aku akan kembali menjadi saudaramu.

Mimpiku. Mimpi kita yang begitu sederhana, mimpi kita untuk menciptakan keluarga yang hangat dan bahagia tidak akan pernah terwujud. Mimpiku itu telah kembali menghilang dari hidupku, mimpi itu kini sudah hilang dan tidak akan pernah bisa terwujudkan lagi untuk selamanya.

Aku mencintaimu Natsume, aku mencintaimu, aku selalu mencintaimu. Namun, kita tidak bisa bersama, kita akan kembali melahirkan kesalahan jika aku tetap bersama denganmu, aku hanya akan membuatmu menjadi seorang pendosa jika aku tetap bersamamu, aku hanya akan membuatmu dihina dan dicaci semua orang jika aku tetap bersamamu. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, aku tidak mau kau menderita karena aku.

Tuhan, inikah jawabanmu atas doaku dulu? Saat aku mengira dia telah mati, saat aku mengira dia telah meninggalkanku untuk selamanya, aku terus berdoa dan memohon padamu untuk mengembalikannya padaku, semoga dia masih hidup, semoga dia masih bernapas di dunia ini.

Kau mengabulkan doaku, tuhan. Kau mengabulkan doaku dan mengembalikannya padaku. Namun, kenapa semua ini terjadi? Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa tuhan? Jika kau tidak mengijinkanku bersama dengannya, kenapa kau membuatku mencintainya? Kenapa kau membuatku mencintainya seperti ini? Kenapa kau membuatnya mencintaiku seperti itu? Kenapa? Kenapa? Padahal kau tidak mengijinkan kami bersama, padahal kau tidak mengijinkan aku untuk bersamanya untuk selamanya.

Kenapa?

**Luna POV**

Suara musik yang keras, lampu disko yang berwarna warni serta bau bir yang tercium jelas di hidungku membuatku tersenyum penuh kegembiraan.

Aku duduk di depan bartender sambir meminum koktait yang dibuatkannya untukku.

"Luna." Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakangku dan melingkarkan tangannya memelukku dengan mesra.

"Lepaskan aku! Hubungan kita sudah berakhir! Kau dan aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya lagi! Jangan sentuh aku!" perintahku tanpa menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang.

"Mengapa? kita baru saja pacaran dua minggu, kenapa kau memutuskanku, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan kepadamu?"

Aku membalikkan badanku ke belakang dan menatap pemuda yang telah menjadi mantanku itu dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Karena aku bosan padamu, bodoh. Aku terlalu bagus untukmu." tawaku.

Mata mantanku itu terbelalak karena terkejut saat mendengar ucapanku itu.

"Luna, kau.."

"Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi, aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi." Ujarku dan berjalan meninggalkannya yang hanya berdiri dengan wajah bengong.

Dasar pemuda bodoh, apakah dia berpikir dia cocok menjadi pacarku? Ku akui dia tidak begitu jelek dan dia juga berasal dari keluarga yang cukup kaya, Namun, aku terlalu bagus untuknya, dia sama sekali tidak cukup sempurna untuk menjadi pacarku.

Sempurna. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk mencari seorang laki-laki yang sempurna sepertiku di dunia ini.

Selama ini hanya ada satu orang yang aku ketahui sangat sempurna, seseorang cowok yang sangat sempurna dan cocok untuk menjadi pasanganku, hanya satu orang, yaitu Natsume Hyuga.

Aku masih ingat padanya, wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan, otaknya yang luar biasa jenius, tubuhnya yang kuat dan sempurna, kharismanya yang luar biasa serta kekayaannya yang tiada tandingnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang paling sempurna di dunia ini.

Aku masih ingat saat aku menembaknya dan dia menerimaku, aku masih ingat saat kami pacaran dulu, aku masih ingat wajah iri setiap orang yang melihaku saat itu. Aku sangat senang saat itu, aku adalah pusat kekaguman dan keirian dari siapapun yang ada di sekelilingku.

Siapa yang tidak akan iri padaku? Aku adalah pacar dari Natsume Hyuga, aku adalah pacar dari Natsume Hyuga yang terkenal itu.

Namun, hubungan kami tidak berlangsung lama, sebab dia memutuskanku, dia memutuskanku karena dia mencintai gadis lain, dia mencintai imouto-nya sendiri, Mikan Hyuga. Dia pikir aku tidak tahu? Aku tahu sekali, setiap kali kami kencan Mikan Hyugalah yang diceritakannya, dan setiap kali dia menceritakan Mikan Hyuga aku bisa melihat betapa lembut dan senangnya wajahnya yang biasanya dingin dan tanpa ekspresi itu.

Apa dia gila? Mikan Hyuga? Apa bagusnya gadis itu? Aku pernah melihatnya dan semua orang mengataklan dia lebih cantik dariku? Mereka semua buta, gadis itu tidak mungkin lebih cantik dariku, gadis itu tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan kecantikkanku.

Aku dan Natsume akhirnya putus dan aku sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk mencari penggangtinya. Namun, tidak peduli betapa banyaknya cowok yang aku pacari, aku tetap saja tidak bisa menemukan cowok yang bisa seperti Natsume, aku tidak bisa menemukan cowok sesempurna Natsume.

Saat aku menginjak bangku SMA kelas satu atau lebih tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu, dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan karena melindungi imouto-nya, dia mati karena melindungi Mikan Hyuga yang dicintainya. Dan pada hari pemakamannya itu, aku melihat dengan kepala mataku sendiri pidato Mikan Hyuga yang menceritakan hubungannya dengan Natsume Hyuga.

Mereka sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah, Mikan Hyuga adalah anak adopsi dan dia juga mencintai Natsume Hyuga.

Aku sangat marah mendengar pidatonya itu, apa bagusnya dia? Mengapa Natsume memilihnya? Mengapa Natsume membuang nyawanya hanya untuk melindunginya? Yang seharusnya dicintai Natsume itu aku, yang seharus dilindungi Natsume itu aku, bukan dia.

Namun setidaknya aku senang, Natsume Hyuga telah meninggal, dia tidak akan menjadi milik siapapun lagi.

_"Pesta pertunangan terbesar abad ini, pesta pertunangan antar Mikan Hyuga dan juga Kaname Sono yang menjadi buah bibir banyak orang itu terhenti tepat pada saat Ioran Hyuga akan mengumumkannya secara resmi. Mikan Hyuga yang merupakan tokoh utama pada pesta itu melarikan diri bersama seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menghentikan acara itu."_

Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku menatap tv yang sedang menyiarkan berita itu dan mataku terbelalak terkejut saat melihatnya.

Di dalam tv itu aku melihat Natsume Hyuga yang tersenyum memeluk Mikan Hyuga, aku melihat Natsume Hyuga yang telah diberitakan mati itu memeluk Mikan Hyuga.

_"Dan yang paling mengejutkan lagi adalah pemuda yang melarikan diri bersama Mikan Hyuga adalah putra dari suami-istri Hyuga yang telah diberitakan meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas dua tahun yang lalu. Memang sampai sekarang pihak keluarga Hyuga maupun Sono belum menjelaskan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, namun semua yang hadir di dalam pesta itu mendengar dengan jelas Mikan Hyuga memanggil pemuda itu Nat..."_

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, keterkejutan melandaku. Natsume masih hidup, Natsume Hyuga masih hidup.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi dan tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponku lagi aku mengangkatnya.

Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah cantikku saat aku mendengar apa yang dikatakan peneleponku itu.

* * *

><p>Yes! akhirnya aku bisa update! jujur chapter ini adalah chapter tersulit yang ku ketik dan juga merupakan chapter dengan paling banyakknya POV tokoh2 pemerannya ^^ Tidak tahu sudah berapa kali aku ketik-delete, ketik-delete kata-kata di chapter ini, makanya semoga yang membacanya bisa menerima chapter ini dan tidak mengecewakan^^ Akhirnya Luna muncul dan lengkap sudah para pemeran di fic ini, aku sudah bisa mengangkat fic ini ke panggung utamanya deh ^^ dan sepertinya aku agak telat untuk update chapter ini ya? kata terakhirku plis review tu chapter ini ya?<p>

**Daiyaki Aoi** : Syukurlah kalau kau tidak membenci mereka lagi^^ sekarang sudah gaka ada lagi yang membenci mereka bertiga malahan banyak yang iba melihat mereka. tapi tidak apa-apa sebab sekarang muncul satu lagi tokoh yang seratus persen aku tahu akan sangat dibenci pembaca^^

**Valcross** : Novel? ( ha..ha..ha... aku ada rencana kok untuk megirimkan Fic ini ke penerbit setelah aku menyelesaikannya, namun, seting, nama, tokohnya dan ceritanya mungkin akan sedikit berbeda,sebab banyak juga temanku yang menyuportku untuk mencoba kirim fic ini ( Menurutmu bagaimana? ) Tapi, itu masih dalam pertimbanganku sih? dan juga aku mesti minta ijin Yuuto Tamano juga karena fic inikan ide awalnya dari dia^^ ) Syukur deh kalau kau tidak membenci mereka bertiga lagi ( keinginanku tercapai deh untuk membuat pembaca membenci mereka bertiga namun akhirnya iba kepada mereka ^^) dan terakhir aku sudah tak yakin lagi fic ini bisa selesai bulan ini, mungkin bulan depan abru akan tamat T_T

**Thi3x** : Nah orang itu sudah muncul yaitu Luna^^ apakah kau masih merasa dialah yang bakal membuat fic ini happy end? ^^ senang deh kalau kau mnyukai fic-ku, jujur saja ya aku malah sering merasa fic gw itu aneh, jelek dan memiliki jalan cerita yang sungguh aneh, kalau kau mengenal aku di dunia nyata, kau pasti tidak akan percaya kalau akulah yang mengarang fic2 ini! Sebab fic ini benar2 melenceng jauh dari image gw loh^^, temanku ampe bilang u kok kayaknya jadi romantis banget sih? ( tapi aku senang sih di FFN aku punya banyak teman yang bisa nerima ide2 gila dan aneh yang aku tuangkan dalam fic2-ku ^^ kok malah curhat sih -_-" )

**Rurippe no kimi** : Kayaknya chapter ini lebih sedih lagi ya? Luna! Tokoh barunya Luna! aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti sih kenapa banyak sekali yang membenci Luna, menurutku dia itu gak jahat2 banget kok ( dalam manga Gakuen alice, gw malah kasihan sama dia ) tapi berhubung karena posisinya di APM udah seperti ini, ya... oke lo sekalian aja dia hadir untuk meramekan fic ini ^^ tenang saja, mereka pasti akan bersama kok ^^ aku bukan oang yang kejam banget kok ^^

**Kuroichibhineko** : Aku janji endingnya pasti happy end^^ walau aku juga pernah mempertimbangkan sad ending utk fic ini, karena bagiku sad ending itu juga punya nilai2 indahnya tersendiri. Untuk tales of darkness and light kayaknya aku baru bisa update pertengahan atau akhir bulan juli deh, maaf ya... Aku sebenarnya juga rindu banget ama tu fic, tapi kayaknya untuk sementara aku fokus ke fic ini dulu deh T_T.

**Little Yurai** : Thx tu pujiannya ^^ aku senang banget loh kalau ternyata kau menikmati fic ini, untuk Natsume nasibnya dalam fic ini memang sangat menyedihkan, dan aku sendiri jadi merasa aku ini kejam banget -_-" tapi tenang saja semuanya akan jelas kok pada akhirnya tunggu saja missing puzzle itu di temukan untuk menyelesaikan fic ini ^^ dan tokoh barunya itu adalah Luna! kurasa dia bakal jadi tokoh yang dibenci pembaca deh^^

**Yuuto Tamano** : Tidak kok, UM ini malahan lahir karena APM sebab saat aku membaca APM aku terus berusaha untuk mencocokkan sistuasi dan kondisidi APM supaya pas dengan UM dan ternyatanya berhasil, aku benar-benar berterima kasih kepadamu yang menciptakan APM yang begitu luar biasa bagiku ^^ dan ternyata u mang hebat ya? Sebab kamulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menebak tokoh baru di chapter ini dengan benar ^^ Aku ada menyelipkan sedikit missing puzzlenya di chapter2 sebelumnya walau aku rasa tidak ada yang menyadarinya, dan seiring berjalannya fic ini aku akan menyelipkannya sedikit demi sedikit dan sampai akhirnya baru akan terbuka semua ( bisa tidak ya? Aku sendiri jadi ragu juga sih! ha..ha..ha... ^^ )


	21. Chapter 21

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel of "A Piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

_.  
><em>

.

.

**DISCLAIMER** : GAKUEN ALICE BELONG TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru POV<strong>

Mikan menangis lagi, dia mengurung dirinya di kamarnya dan menangis, dia sama sekali tidak mengijinkan siapapun memasuki kamarnya.

Aku sudah mendengar apa yang dilakukannya, aku sudah mengetahui apa keputusan yang telah diambilnya. Dia memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Natsume-senpai, dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya.**  
><strong>

Keputusan itu. Betapa berat dan sulit keputusan itu baginya. Tapi, memang itulah yang terbaik, memang itulah yang seharusnya terjadi. Bisakah Mikan menghadapi ini semua? Bisakah badannya yang kecil dan lemah itu menghadapi ini semua?

Saat Kaname mengatarnya pulang ke mansion ini, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas air matanya, aku hanya bisa melihat penderitaan, kepedihan dan keputuaasaan dalam matanya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun dan kami yang melihatnya juga tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Kapan air matanya baru akan berhenti mengalir? Kapan penderitaannya baru akan berakhir? Kapan semua mimpi buruknya baru bisa berakhir?

Saat pertama kali aku mengetahui rahasia kelahiran Natsume-senpai dan apa hubungannya dengan Mikan, saat aku mengetahui cerita masa lalu itu. Aku dan Ruka tahu, kami tidak bisa memberitahu mereka, mereka lebih baik tidak bertemu lagi, Natsume-senpai lebih baik tidak mengingat masa lalu mereka lagi, Mikan lebih baik berpikir Natsume-senpai telah mati.

Namun, takdir berkata lain, takdir mempertemukan mereka, takdir mengembalikan memori Natsume-senpai yang hilang, dan takdir dengan kejam memisahkan mereka lagi.

"Mikan," panggilku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya "Buka pintumu, Mikan."

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, pintu kamarnya sama sekali tidak tebuka.

"MIKAN! BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriakku sambil mengetuk pintunya lagi.

Namun tetap tidak ada jawaban, ketakutan menyerangku, Mikan tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh bukan? Mikan tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri kan?

"MIKAN BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG!" teriakku sambil menggedor pintunya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan aku melihat Mikan berdiri menatapku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Mikan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku pelan.

Mikan sama sekali tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia hanya menggeleng kepalanya.

Dia kelihatan sangat berantakkan, rambutnya coklat panjangnya kini berantakkan, matanya sangat merah dan aku masih bisa melihat bekas air mata di kedua pipinya , namun yang paling manakutkan bagiku adalah betapa pucat dan kosong wajahnya sekarang.

Hatiku sangat sakit melihat kondisinya yang seperti, keadaannya sekarang malah lebih parah dari keadaannya saat dia mengira Natsume-senpai telah tiada.

"Mikan..." Panggilku lagi sambil mengangkat tanganku memegang pundaknya.

Dia menatapku dengan mata coklat madunya, aku melihat air mata kembali mengalir menuruni pipinya.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Kenapa? Kenapa jadi seperti ini, Hotaru?"

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"KENAPA? KENAPA? KENAPA AKU TIDAK BOLEH BERSAMANYA? KENAPA AKU TIDAK BOLEH MENCINTAINYA?"

Air mataku mengalir menuruni pipiku saat mendengar teriakkannya, teriakkannya itu adalah teriakkan keputusasaannya, teriakkan dari seluruh isi hatinya.

"Menangislah Mikan, menangislah, keluarkanlah semuanya, keluarkanlah semua isi hatimu itu."

"Sakit. Sakit Hotaru, sakit sekali, hatiku sakit sekali. Kenapa? Kenapa hanya untuk mencintainya saja aku tidak diijinkan..."

**Ruka POV**

Aku menemukan Natsume sedang duduk di atas kursi dalam taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari apertement Tsubasa.

Aku telah mendengar dari Hotaru keputusan yang diambil Mikan, keputusan yang aku tahu sangat berat, menyakitkan dan menghancurkan hati mereka berdua.

"Natsume..." Panggilku pelan.

Natsume mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku. Dia benar-benar kelihatan kacau sekali sekarang, wajahnya penuh dengan kesedihan, penderitaan, dan juga kebingungan.

"Natsume..." Panggilku lagi.

"Kenapa Mikan tidak mau mempercayaiku, Ruka?" tanyanya padaku tiba-tiba.

"Natsume..."

"KENAPA DIA TIDAK MAU MEMPERCAYAIKU? KENAPA DIA TIDAK MAU MEMPERCAYAIKU BAHWA KAMI BUKAN SAUDARA? KENAPA?" teriaknya bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

"NATSUME HENTIKAN!" teriakku membalasnya.

Natsume terdiam mendengar teriakkanku.

"Aku membutuhkannya Ruka, aku membutuhkan Mikan untuk membuktikan bahwa kami sama sekali bukan sau.." Ujarnya pelan tapi sebelum dia menyelesaikan katanya itu, aku telah berteriak memotongnya.

"HENTIKAN NATSUME! APA YANG MAU KAU BUKTIKAN LAGI? APAKAH KAU TAHU BETAPA BERATNYA KEPUTUSAN INI BAGI MIKAN? APAKAH KAU TAHU BETAPA HANCUR HATINYA DENGAN KEPUTUSANNYA INI?"

Natsume kembali terdiam, dia menatapku dengan mata terbelalak, dia pasti tidak pernah menyangka aku akan berteriak seperti ini.

"Dia menangis, Natsume. Mikan menangis karena keputusannya ini. Tapi dia tahu inilah yang seharusnya terjadi, inilah keputusan yang terbaik bagi kalian berdua."

Natsume menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah saat mendengar ucapanku itu.

"Jangan menolak kenyataan ini lagi Natsume, jangan mencari tahu mengenai masa lalu kalian lagi, kerena tidak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan, kau dan Mikan itu tetaplah sau..." Ujarku, namun sebelum kata itu selesai ku ucapkan Natsume telah mengangkat tangannya dan meninju pipiku.

Aku terjatuh ke atas tanah dan saat aku mengangkat wajahku menatapnya, aku melihat kedua bola mata merahnya bersinar penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk menerima kebohongan itu, Ruka. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menyuruhku menyerah akan Mikan." Ujarnya pelan dan membalikkan dirinya meninggalkanku sendirian.

Ketakutan menyerang diriku, ketakutan menyerang hatiku saat melihat matanya dan mendengar ucapannya.

Natsume, dia sama sekali tidak mau mengakui kenyataan ini, dia sama sekali tidak mau mengakui Mikan merupakan adik se-ibunya dan dia sama sekali tidak mau menyerah akan Mikan, dia sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan Mikan.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika Natsume tetap seperti ini? Apakah dia akan mehalalkan semua cara untuk mendapatkan Mikan kembali? Apakah masa lalu itu akan terulang kembali? Apakah masa lalu yang tragis itu akan terulang kembali?

**Kaoru POV**

Aku dan Ioran hanya bisa menatap Natsume yang berdiri di depan pintu mansion pada pagi-pagi buta dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"N-Natsume..." Panggilku pelan.

Natsume sama sekali tidak membalas pangilanku itu, wajahnya sangat tenang dan tanpa ekspresi dan dengan pelan dia melangkah memasuki mansion ini tanpa mempedulikan aku dan Ioran.

"Natsume! Apa maumu?" tanyaku dan Ioran panik sambil mengejarnya.

Natsume tetap saja diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan kami, dia terus melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua, ke kamar Mikan.

Ketakutan menyerang hatiku. Apa yang mau dia lakukan? Apa yang dia inginkan? Mau apa dia dengan Mikan?

Natsume berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Mikan, dia mengangkat tangannya mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

"Mikan, ini aku! Buka pintu kamarmu!" ujarnya.

"Natsume! Apa mau mu?" tanya Ioran panik sambil menarik tangannya yang mengetuk pintu kamar Mikan.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" perintah Natsume dingin sambil menatap Ioran dengan tajam.

Aku dan Ioran sangat terkejut melihatnya, kami benar-benar terkejut melihat sikapnya yang seperti itu.

"NATSUME HENTIKAN!" teriak seseorang dari belakang kami dan saat aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang aku melihat, Ruka, Hotaru dan Tsubasa berlari ke arah kami.

"Hentikan Natsume-senpai! Jangan membuat Mikan semakin menderita lagi!" Ujar Hotaru dengan wajah panik.

"Hentikan Natsume! Kami mohon padamu, hentikan!" tambah Ruka.

"Benar Natsume, jangan membuat keadaan menjadi sulit bagi semuanya!" tambah Tsubasa

Natsume tetap saja tidak mempedulikan mereka, dia kembali menggedor pintu kamar Mikan.

"MIKAN! BUKA PINTUNYA! AKU TAHU KAU ADA DI DALAM!" teriaknya.

"Natsume! Hentikan!" ujar Tsubasa sambl menarik kedua tangan Natsume.

"Lepaskan tanganku, sialan!" perintah Natsume kesal dan berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Tsubasa.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Mikan terbuka dan kami semua langsung terdiam saat melihat Mikan melangkah keluar.

Mata coklat madunya sangat merah, dan wajahnya kelihatan sangat pucat, dia pasti menangis semalaman, menangis dengan keputusan berat yang dipilihnya itu.

"Mikan.." Panggil Natsume pelan saat melihat Mikan.

"Selamat pagi semuanya..." sapanya sambil tersenyum lemah dan saat dia menatap Natsume dia menyapanya "Selamat pagi, onii-chan..."

Aku bisa melihat mata Natsume terbelalak karena terkejut dan ekspresi terkejutnya itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi ekspresi kemarahan. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mencengkeram lengan Mikan dengan kuat.

"TARIK UCAPANMU ITU KEMBALI MIKAN! JANGAN PERNAH MEMANGGILKU ONII-CHAN! AKU BUKAN ONII-CHAN MU!" teriak Natsume penuh kemarahan.

"Sakit! Sakit, onii-chan! Aku mohon lepaskan tanganmu.." Pinta Mikan sambil berlinang air mata.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELEPASKAN MU!" balas Natsume lagi dan memeluk Mikan dengan erat "AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELEPASKANMU SEUMUR HIDUPKU!"

Aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung tanpa bisa melakukan apapun saat melihat Mikan meronta untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Natsume, aku hanya bisa berdiri diam di tempatku saat melihat Ioran, Ruka dan Tsubasa berusaha untuk melepaskan Mikan yang di peluk Natsume.

Ekspresi wajah Natsume itu, mata merahnya yang bersinar penuh kemarahan itu dan sikapnya itu. Yang di depanku itu sama sekali bukan Natsume putraku lagi, yang di depan itu adalah...

Yang di depanku sekarang adalah Shin-nii.

Mikan mendorong badan Natsume yang memeluknya dengan sekuat tenaganya dan saat terlepas, aku segera menariknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamar tersebut.

Badanku bergerak dengan sendirinya, badanku bergerak dengan sendirinya saat melihat Mikan yang berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Natsume, sebab yang aku lihat itu adalah kejadian masa lalu lagi, kejadian masa lalu yang ingin aku lupakan selama ini. Mimpi buruk yang selalu ingin aku lupakan, mimpi buruk dimana aku melihat rekaman Shin-nii memperkosa Yuka.

"MIKAN BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Natsume lagi sambil menggedor pintu kamar Mikan.

Aku bisa melihat Mikan yang matanya telah penuh dengan air mata berusaha keras untuk menahan tanggisnya, aku bisa melihat dia terduduk di atas lantai sambil mecengkram bajunya dengan kuat seakan sedang berusaha untuk menghentikan rasa sakit yang menyerang hatinya.

"BUKA PINTUNYA MIKAN!"

Mirip sekali. Mirip sekali dengan masa lalu, mirip sekali dengan masa lalu di mana pemuda bermata merah tidak pernah mau melepaskan gadis bermata coklat madu. Namun, perbedaan masa sekarang dengan masa lalu adalah kali ini gadis bermata coklat madu itu mencintai pemuda bermata merah itu, mereka berdua saling mencintai hanya saja mereka tidak bisa bersama sebab mereka adalah saudara

Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku segera memeluk Mikan dengan erat dan menangis bersamanya. Aku hanya bisa memeluknya dengan erat dan mendengar suara teriakkan Natsume yang terus menggendor pintu kamar ini dari luar.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama Natsume menggedor dan berteriak pada Mikan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya, lima menit kah? Sepuluh menit kah? Aku tidak tahu lagi, sebab bagiku, waktu itu bagaikan selamanya.

Teriakkan dan suara gedoran itu akhirnya berhenti dan saat aku berpikir Natsume akhirnya menyerah aku mendengar dia berkata

"Mikan... Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah akan dirimu, karena itu, percayalah padaku, jangan pernah menyerah akan diriku..."

Mendengar ucapannya itu, Mikan mengangkat tangannya memelukku dengan erat, air mata terus megalir menuruni pipinya dengan deras, aku bisa melihat betapa menderitanya dia, aku bisa melihat betapa sedihnya dia, namun dia menutup mulutnya dengan rapat dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan suara tanggis yang telah pecah itu.

**Rei POV**

Aku berdiri di depan pintu apertment Tsubasa Andou, aku tahu, Natsume pasti ada di dalam.**  
><strong>

Aku telah mendengar dari Ioran-san tentang Natsume yang mencari Mikan tadi pagi. Aku sangat terkejut mendengarnya, Natsume sama sekali tidak menyerah akan Mikan, dia sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan Mikan, dia menolak menerima kenyatan itu.

Aku menekan bel pintu apertement ini dan tidak lama kemudian aku melihat Tsubasa Andou membuka pintunya. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejutnya saat melihatku, tapi dia mempersilakan aku masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kau ingin berbicara dengan Natsume bukan? Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua di dalam, aku rasa kalian juga pasti tidak ingin aku mengganggu kalian. Tapi ingat jangan menggunakan kekerasan." Ujar Tsubasa Andou dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya bisa menatap punggung Tsubasa Andou tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun dan berjalan memasuki apertemntnya itu. Aku bersyukur Natsume memiliki teman seperti dia, aku bersyukur Tsubasa Andou ada di samping Natsume, sebab aku tahu, dia adalah teman yang bisa diandalkan saat kita membutuhkannya.

Natsume duduk di atas kursi sofa dalam ruang tamu sambil menatapku yang berjalan medekatinya.

Wajahnya kemarin saat mengetahui Mikan adalah imoutou-nya, wajahnya saat mendengar laporan tes DNA penuh dengan kepanikan, kebingungan dan keraguan. Namun, wajahnya sekarang, wajahnya sekarang sangat tenang dan mata merahnya bersinar dengan penuh keyakinan. Sinar penuh keyakinan yang membuatku merasa sangat ketakutan, karena sinar matanya itu adalah sinar keyakinan untuk membuktikan bahwa dia dan Mikan bukan saudara.

"Natsume... Apa maksudmu Natsume? Apa yang kau inginkan Natsume?" tanyaku sambil terus menatapnya.

"Apakah kau membenciku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku terdiam mendengarpertanyaanya. Apakah aku membencinya? Mengapa dia bertanya seperti itu padaku?

"Apakah kau membenciku karena siapa aku sebenarnya?" Tanya lagi.

"A-Aku.. Aku..." Jawabku terbata-bata.

"Kau boleh membenciku. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan mu jika kau membenciku."

"NATSUME! JANGAN KAU ULANGI KATA ITU LAGI!" teriakku penuh kemarahan.

Membencinya? Apa dia gila? Ku akui, saat aku masih kecil, sejak aku mengetahui keberadaannya sampai aku mengiranya meninggal dunia, aku sangat membencinya. Namun, setelah kami tinggal bersama sebagai saudara, aku tidak pernah membencinya, aku menyayanginya, aku mencintainya seperti aku menyayangi dan mencintai Mikan dan Yoichi, dia adalah otouto-ku, walau apapun yang terjadi, dia adalah keluargaku.

"Kau tidak membenciku?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatapku.

"Aku pernah sangat membencimu, Natsume. Aku pernah sangat memebencimu saat mendengar keberadaanmu dari Otou-san, aku bahkan tetap membencimu saat otou-san memintaku untuk jangan membencimu. Tapi, dua tahun yang kita lalui bersama ini, dua tahun yang kita lalui bersama saat kau kehilangan memorimu itu bukanlah kebohongan. Kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu itu Natsume, kau tidak bersalah dan aku tidak mungkin membencimu sebab siapapun ayah kandungmu, kau tetap adalah adikku, kau tetap adalah anak dari okaa-san."

Natsume terdiam saat menedengar jawabanku itu.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan menepuk kepalanya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya kepada Yoichi "Aku menyayangimu. Aku menyayangimu, Natsume."

Aku bisa melihat Natsume tersenyum saat mendengar ucapanku itu "Terima kasih... Rei-nii..."

Melihat senyum Natsume itu, senyum yang sangat jarang ditunjukkannya itu, aku hanya bisa bernapas lega dan sekaligus senang, syukurlah dia masih mau memanggilku Rei-nii, syukurlah dia masih menanggap aku sebagi onii-channya, syukurlah dia tidak menyalahkanku atas kebohonganku selama dua tahun ini.

"Rei-nii, bisakah kau menceritakan padaku semua yang kau tahu mengenai masa lalumu, Mikan dan Yoichi bersama otou-sanmu dan o-okaa-sanmu?" tanya Natsume pelan sambil menatapku.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung mendengar Natsume memanggil okaa-san "Okaa-sanmu". Apakah dia tidak mengakui okaa-san sebagai ibu kandungnya? Apakah dia tidak mengakui darah yang mengalir di dalam nadinya itu?

"Mengapa kau masih ingin meneylidiki masa lalu itu lagi Natsume? Apakah tes DNA itu masih belum cukup bagimu? Apakah kau tidak mepercayai semua cerita kami?"

"Aku mempercayai cerita kalian, namun aku tidak mepercayai tes DNA itu?" balasnya tenang.

"Apa maksudmu, Natsume?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku mohon Rei-nii, ceritakan semuanya padaku, ceritakan semua yang kau ketahui mengenai okaa-san semenjak kau mengenal mereka sedetail-detailnya."

"Natsume.."

"Ceritakanlah padaku Rei-nii..."

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan menceritakan masa laluku, Mikan, Yoichi, Otou-san dan okaa-san. Apa yang masih mau dicari Natsume lagi dari masa lalu itu? Apa yang masih ingin diselidikinya lagi dari masa lalu yang sudah begitu jelas?

Natsume hanya diam mendengar ceritaku dan saat aku menyelesaikan ceritaku, dia tersenyum menyeringai, dia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Rei-nii. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang."

Aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya. Apa maksud dari ucapannya dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Apa dia tidak mengerti? Ceritaku barusan, cerita masa laluku bersama Mikan, Yoichi, otou-san dan okaa-san jelas-jelas telah membuktikan bahwa dia dan Mikan adalah saudara.

"Natsume apa maksud..." Ujarku namun sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku itu, bel apertment ini telah kembali berbunyi.

"Siapa sih!" Ujar Natsume kesal dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu apertemnt ini.

Saat Natsume membuka pintu apertment, tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan sebuah tahi lalat di samping kiri bibirnya meloncat memeluknya.

"Natsume!" tawa gadis itu.

Aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut Natsume, dia segera mendorong tubuh gadis itu menjauh darinya dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa maumu Luna? Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?"

**Mikan POV**

Dunia ini sekarang sangat gelap. Gelap dan dingin.

Dulu saat aku kecil, duniaku sangat terang, sangat hangat karena matahariku ada di sampingku. Lalu dua tahun yang lalu tiba-tiba duniaku menjadi gelap, matahariku menghilang, matahariku direngut dariku. Namun, dia kembali lagi, matahariku kembali lagi dalam hidupku.

Betapa bahagianya aku, betapa gembiranya aku, matahariku telah kembali ke dalam hidupku, matahariku telah kembali ke sampingku, menyinari dan meghangatkan duniaku. Namun, itu hanya sementara, sebab meskipun matahariku telah kembali dalam hidupku, dia bukan milikku lagi, aku tidak bisa memilikinya lagi, dia tidak bisa menyinari dan menghangatkan duniaku lagi, dia tidak akan bisa berada di sampingku lagi.

Duniaku kembali lagi menjadi gelap dan dingin, menjadi gelap dan dingin untuk selamanya dan tidak bisa diubah lagi.

Saat dia mememelukku dan berteriak bahwa dia tidak akan pernah melepaskan aku, betapa aku ingin mengangkat tanganku membalas pelukannya dan berteriak memohon padanya untuk jangan pernah melepaskan aku, betapa aku ingin berteriak padanya untuk jangan meninggalkan aku dan tetaplah berada di sampingku sepanjang hidup ini.

Betapa sakitnya hatiku saat aku mendorong tubuhnya yang sedang memelukku dan bersembunyi di dalam kamarku bersama okaa-san, betapa sakitnya hatiku saat mendengar dia yang terus memanggil namaku dan menggedor pintu kamarku.

Sakit. Sakit. Sakit sekali, hatiku luar biasa sesak, hatiku luar biasa sakit. Aku ingin sekali berteriak menegeluarkan semuanya, namun aku tidak bisa, satu-satunya yanga aku bisa hanya menangis, menangis dalam diam tanpa menegeluarkan sepatah-katapun.

Kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum meninggalkanku barusan, kata-katanya yang mengatkan dia tidak akan pernah menyerah akan diriku dan memintaku untuk mempercayainya serta jangan menyerah akan dirinya itu.

Betapa aku ingin berlari keluar dan memeluknya, betapa aku ingin berlari keluar dari kamarku dan berkata jangan menyerah akan diriku, aku mempercayaimu, aku mempercayaimu dan aku akan selalu mempercayaimu.

Namun, aku tidak punya hak untuk itu, aku tidak punya hak untuk berkata seperti itu, aku tidak punya hak untuk memintanya melakukan itu semua, sebab aku akan sangat egois jika melakukan itu, aku akan membuatnya menjadi seorang pendosa jika aku melakukan itu, aku akan mencelakainya jika aku melakukan itu.

Mengapa dunia ini begitu tidak adil? Mengapa dunia ini begitu tidak adil bagiku? mengapa dunia ini begitu tidak adil bagiku dan baginya?

"Mikan..." Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakangku.

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan aku melihat Kaname-kun berdiri menatapku yang sedang duduk di atas ranjangku dengan wajah penuh kekahawatiran.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya pelan.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanya itu, aku sama sekali tidak punya kekuatan untuk menjawab pertanyaanya itu.

Apakah aku baik-baik saja? Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja, aku sangat mendnerita, aku sangat menderita sekarang, aku sangat menderita sehingga aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus bagaimana lebih baik lagi.

"Mikan-chan..." Panggil Kaname-kun lagi dan memelukku "Jangan menagis lagi.. Aku mohon hentikanlah air matamu itu."

Aku tetap diam, aku tetap diam tidak bergerak sedikitpun saat Kaname-kun memelukku.

"Lupakanlah dia, Mikan. Kalian tidak mungkin bisa bersama, kalian berdua adalah kakak-adik." Lanjutnya.

Kakak-adik. Kata itu terus menusuk hatiku, hanya karena kata itulah aku tidak bisa bersamanya, karena aku dan dia adalah kakak-adikalah aku tidak bisa bersamanya.

"Aku ada di sampingmu Mikan, aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Kau harus ingat, kau adalah tunanganku, dan aku adalah tunanganmu, Mikan."

Mendengar ucapannya itu, aku segera mendorong dirinya untuk melepaskan pelukannya, aku bisa melihat matanya terbelalak karena terkejut dengan aksiku yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Maaf... Maaf... Maaf Kaname-kun, aku tidak bisa menjadi tunanganmu, aku tidak bisa menjadi tunanganmu lagi."

"Kenapa Mikan? Kenapa? Kau sama sekali tidak bisa bersama dengannya? Dia adalah kakak se-ibumu, dia adalah anak dari pembunuh kedua orang tuamu! Kau tidak mungkin bisa bersamanya!" ujar Kaname-kun penuh kemarahan dengan intonasi tinggi.

"AKU TAHU! AKU TAHU ITU!" teriakku.

Kaname-kun terdiam mendengar teriakkanku itu, dia menatapku dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Aku tahu, Kaname-kun. Tapi, aku mencintainya, aku masih sangat mencintainya, aku tidak bisa menjadi tunanganmu jika hatiku ini hanya ada dia. Kau adalah temanku yang sangat berharga, Kaname-kun. Aku tidak mau melukaimu, aku tidak mau melukai hatimu lagi."

Aku bisa melihat wajah terluka Kaname-kun, aku bisa melihat wajah terlukanya akibat penolakkanku ini lagi, tapi aku tahu inilah yang terbaik, inilah yang terbaik, aku tidak mau hidup dalam kebohongan lagi, aku tidak mau hidup dalam kebohongan dan membuat siapapun yang ada di sampingku menderita lagi.

Aku akan menajdi kuat, aku akan menjadi kuat untuk melewati ini semua dan terakhir, aku akan tetap mencintainya, aku akan tetap mencintai onii-chanku, aku akan tetap mencintai Natsume walau aku tidak akan bisa bersamanya, walau aku tidak bisa mengungkapnya, walaupun aku tahu itu salah, sebab mustahil bagiku untuk melupakannya.

**Luna POV**

Aku berjalan di samping Natsume yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku sambil tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat mata dari orang-orang yang ada di sekitar kami menolehkan wajah menatap kami, aku bisa melihat wajah iri dari wanita-wanita yang ada dan juga wajah kekaguman laki-laki yang kami lewati.

Aku senang sekali, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan perasaan ini, perasaan yang membuatku merasa berada di atas siapapun.

"Natsume kita mau ke mana?" tanyaku manis sambil memeluk lengannya dengan erat, yang aku tahu pasti bisa meluluhkan hati cowok manapun.

Namun Natsume tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan dengan kasar dia menarik lengannya lepas dari pelukkanku.

"jangan sentuh aku Luna." Perintahnya dingin sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri diam menatapnya. Dia sama sakali tidak mempedulikanku, dia kembali berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Natsume tunggu!" teriakku sambil berlari mengejarnya.

Sesungguhnya aku tidak pernah mengerti Natsume, dia sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik padaku tidak peduli betapa manis ataupun seksi aku di depannya, wajahnya tetap saja cuek, dingin dan tanpa ekspresi walau apapun aku lakukan.

Apakah alasan dia menjadi seperti ini terhadapku karena adiknya, Mikan Hyuga itu. Pasti karena itu.

Aku sangat membenci Mikan Hyuga. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas dialah yang merebut julukan sebagai "Gadis tercantik di sekolah" dariku saat SMP dan dia jugalah alasan kenapa Natsume memutuskanku.

Natsume mencintainya, Natsume mencintainya melebihi dirinya sendiri. Namun, keadaan sekarang berbeda dengan dulu. Dulu Natsume berani mengejarnya dan tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintanya karena dia tahu mereka bukanlah saudara dan Mikan Hyuga juga berani menerima cinta Natsume karena dia percaya mereka bukanlah saudara. Dan sekarang, kenyataan telah terbukti, mereka adalah saudara se-ibu, mereka adalah saudara sedarah dan mereka tidak mungkin bisa bersama.

Aku sangat senang mendengar berita itu sebab dengan begitu, Natsume pasti akan berpisah dari Mikan Hyuga. Walau dia tidak mau, keadaan pasti tetap akan memaksa mereka berpisah dan aku akan memanfaatkan keadaan itu, aku akan memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk membuatnya menjadi milikku.

Aku hanya bisa menatap Natsume dengan bingung saat dia berjalan memasuki gedung sebuah rumah sakit. Dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun saat aku bertanya ada apa dia datang kerumah sakit ini, dia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan seorang dokter. Tanpa mengetuk pintunya dia membuka pintu ruang tersebut dan berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Y-Yukihara-san!" ujar dokter itu terkejut saat melihat Natsume.

Natsume tetap tidak berkata apa-apa, dia berjalan mendekati dokter itu, dia tiba-tiba mencengkeram kerah baju dokter itu dan dengan suaranya yang dingin dan menyeramkan dia bertanya "Tes DNA itu. Laporan tes DNA itu palsu bukan?'

Aku bisa melihat wajah dokter itu berubah menjadi pucat pasi karena ketakutan. Ya, siapa yang tidak akan takut jika ditatap Natsume seperti itu, bahkan aku yang ada di sampingnya saja sudah sangat takut.

"T-Tes DNA itu asli, tes DNA itu sama sekali bukan p-palsu.." Jawab dokter itu terbata-bata.

Natsume mempererat cengkraman tangannya "Katakan yang sesungguhnya!"

"A-AKU MENGATAKAN YANG SESUNGGUHNYA!" teriak dokter itu ketakutan.

Mendnegar teriakkan dokter itu, Natsume tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkeram kerah baju dokter itu dan dengan kasar dia melempar dokter itu kembali ke kursinya.

"Berikan aku sampel darah Mikan yang kau ambil itu." Perintah Natsume dingin.

Dokter itu segera berlari ke lemari di belakangnya dan mencari sesuatu yang aku tahu pasti merupakan sampel darah dari Mikan Hyuga.

Aku hanya bisa menatap Natsume dengan penuh kemarahan. Dia, Natsume, dia sama sekali tidak mau menyerah akan Mikan Hyuga, dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kata-kata orang di sekeliling mereka maupun kenyataan yang dengan jelas telah membuktikan mereka sedarah.

Di matanya sejak dulu sampai sekarang hanya ada Mikan Hyuga. Jadi apa artinya aku yang kini berada di sampingnya? Apakah aku ini hanya hiasan saja? Apakah keberadaanku ini sama sekali tidak ada artinya?

"I-Ini sampel darahnya.." Ujar dokter itu sambil menyerahkan sebuah botol kecil pada Natsume.

Natsume menerima sampel darah itu dan membalikkan badannya untuk berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini. Namun sebelum dia menutup pintu ruangan itu, dia menatap dokter itu dengan tajam.

"Saat aku sudah berhasil membuktikan bahwa aku dan Mikan bukanlah saudara, bersiaplah untuk kehilangan perkerjaanmu untuk selamanya."

Aku benar-benar sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak maupun berkata apa-apa.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak boleh seperti ini, jika keadaan seperti ini terus maka Natsume pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Mikan Hyuga kembali walaupun dia tahu bahwa mereka adalah saudara. aku harus melakukan sesuatu, aku harus melakukan sesuatu secepatnya dan mendapatkan Natsume.

**Yoichi POV**

Satu minggu telah berlalu semenjak aku mengetahui kenyataan masa lalu itu dan hari ini jugalah hari pertama aku bertemu lagi dengan Natsume-nii setelah kami mendengar laporan tes DNA di rumah sakit.

Natsume-nii datang ke hotel tempat kami menginap, dia datang mencari Rei-nii dan aku. Rei-nii sama sekali tidak ada di hotel, dia sedang keluar untuk membeli makanan, karena itu aku mempersilakannya masuk ke dala. dan sesunguhnya, aku sangat terkejut melihatnya.

Natsume-nii, dia telah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri, dia telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang selalu tenang, dingin, cuek, tidak bereksprsi dan matanya, mata merahnya sama sekali tidak memperlihat kesedihan, kebingungan dan keputusasan lagi, yang ada di matanya sekarang hanya ada satu, keyakinan.

Mengapa Natsume-nii bisa sekuat ini? Kenapa Natsume-nii bisa setegar ini? Aku yakin sekali, dibandingkan siapapun, pasti dialah yang paling menderita, dialah yang seharusnya paling shock dengan masa lalu itu. Namun kenapa dia bisa melewati itu semua dengan begitu tenang? Kenapa dia bisa menerima itu semua dengan begitu cepat?

Aku iri padanya. Kenapa aku tidak bisa sepertinya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bersikap sepertinya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghadapi masa lalu itu sepertinya?

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yoichi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba mengejutkanku saat duduk di atas ranjang di depanku.

"A-Aku.. Aku... Aku tidak baik-baik saja..." Jawabku pelan.

Aku benar-benar tidak baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa padanya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus bersikap apa terhadapnya. Kami, hubungan kami sekarang sudah sangat rumit, hubungan kami sekarang benar-benar sangat rumit.

"Apakah kau tidak tahu harus bersikap apa kepadaku sekarang?" tanyanya lagi seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiranku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku menatapnya.

"Apakah kau membenci diriku sekarang? Apakah kau membenci siapa diriku sebenarnya?'

Mataku terbelalak mendengar pertanyaannya itu.

Membencinya? Tidak. Aku tidak membencinya, aku tidak pernah membencinya, walaupun aku telah tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, walaupun aku sudah tau siapa ayah kandungnya, aku tidak mungkin membencinya. Aku tidak memiliki ingatan akan otou-san dan okaa-san, aku hanya mengenal mereka dari cerita Rei-nii, bahkan kakek semasa hidupnya sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan tentang mereka berdua padaku. Aku memang mencintai mereka tapi aku tidak mempunyai kenangan khusus tentang mereka seperti Natsume-nii bagiku.

Natsume-nii, aku menyanyanginya, aku mencintainya sebagai saudaraku. Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya yang baru saja siuman dari komanya dua tahun yang lalu, aku sangat menyukainya, sikapnya yang tenang, otaknya yang selalu berpikir selangkah lebih depan dari siapapun dan tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya itu, aku sangat mengidolakannya dan selalu ingin seperti dirinya.

Dia adalah panutanku, dia adalah sosok yang aku inginkan saat aku besar nanti.

"Aku tidak membencimu, Natsume-nii. Aku tidak pernah membencimu, aku tidak pernah membencimu tidak peduli siapapun kau sebenarnya. Bagiku kau adalah onii-chanku, kau adalah onii-chanku untuk selamanya." Jawabku sambil menatapnya.

Mendengar jawabanku, Natsume-nii tersenyum, dia bangkit dan berjalan mendekatiku, dia mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk kepalaku seperti yang selalu dilakukannya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Merasakan tangannya yang menepuk kepalaku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum, hatiku terasa sangat hangat. Aku tidak perlu kata apapun darinya, sikapnya ini telah membuatku sadar bahwa tidak ada yang akan berubah dari hubungan kami, dia tetap akan menajdi onii-chanku tidak peduli apapun masa lalu itu, dia adalah onii-chanku walau apapun yang terjadi.

"Aoi." Ujar Natsume-nii tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangkat wajahku menatapnya begitu mendengar dia menyebut nama itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Aoi sejak dia mengetahui masa lalu itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Natsume-nii. Aku sama sekali tidak bertemu lagi dengannya sejak saat itu dan aku juga sama sekali tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa saat bertemu dengannya." Jawabku lemah sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

Aoi.

Hatiku sangat sedih dan sakit saat memikirkannya. Dia adalah imouto dari Natsume-nii, dia adalah putri dari pembunuh kedua orang tuaku, dia adalah seseorang yang tidak seharusnya ku cintai. Namun, aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk menghadapi ini semua.

"Apakah kau membencinya?'

Aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku menatap Natsume-nii dengan terkejut "Aku tidak membencinya Natsume-nii! H-Hanya saja aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang."

"Temui dia." Balas Natsume-nii singkat.

"Menemuinya? Bagaimana jika dia tidak mau menemuiku Natsume-nii?" tanyaku putus asa.

"Jangan pernah menyerah Yoichi. Jangan biarkan masa lalu itu menghancurkan masa depan yang ada. Aku yakin sekali otou-sanmu akan mengerti, otou-sanmu yang telah meninggal dunia pasti akan mengerti dan mendukungmu."

Aku terdiam mendengar jawaban Natsume-nii itu.

"Tanyakanlah pada hatimu sendiri apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan. Tanyakalah pada hatimu sendiri keputusan terbaik yang harus kau ambil." Lanjut Natsume-nii sambil menatapku.

Apa yang paling aku inginkan? Keputusan terbaikku? Yang aku inginkan adalah hubunganku dan Aoi kembali seperti biasanya. Yang aku inginkan adalah Aoi bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lagi seperti biasanya dan yang paling aku inginkan adalah Aoi berada di sampingku. Keputusan terbaikku adalah tidak menyerah, keputusan terbaikku adalah tidak menyerah akan Aoi dan menjadikan masa lalu itu menghancurkan masa depanku.

Hatiku tiba-tiba terasa sangat ringan, aku merasa sangat lega dan damai, perasaan kebingungan, sedih dan keraguan yang terus berputar dalam hatiku selama seminggu ini telah menghilang tanpa bekas.

"Terima kasih, Natsume-nii. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang." Ujarku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Natsume-nii kembali mengangkat tangannya menepuk kepalaku "ini baru namanya otouto-ku."

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya itu, Natsume-nii benar-benar hebat, dia benar-benar luar biasa dan bisa diandalkan

"Natsume-nii, apakah kau masih belum menyerah akan Mikan-nee?" tanyaku lagi saat aku teringat dengan dirinya dan Mikan-nee.

Natsume-nii menatapku dan tersenyum menyeringai "Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah akan dirinya, Yoichi. Jika takdir memang memaksa aku untuk berpisah dengannya, aku akan melawan takdir itu dan memenangkannya. Aku tidak akan mungkin menyerah kepada takdir."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban Natsume-nii itu dengan mata terbelalak. Natsume-nii sama sekali tidak menyerah akan Mikan-nee, dia tidak akan pernah menyerah akan Mikan-nee walaupun mereka adalah saudara se-ibu.

"Natsume-nii... Itu.. Kalian.." Ujarku, namun Natsume-nii tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya menyuruhku menghentikan ucapanku.

"Masa lalu itu belum pasti Yoichi." Ujarnya dan aku bisa melihat senyum di wajahnya itu bertambah lebar.

**Tsubasa POV**

Aku hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh kebingungan tiga bersaudara Yukihira, bukan lebih tepatnya dua bersaudara Yukihira, sepertinya juga kurang tepat, mana sih yang benar?

Pokoknya aku hanya bisa menatap Natsume, Yoichi dan Rei-san yang sedang memindahkan barang-barang mereka ke kamar apertemnt kosong di samping apertementku.

"Jangan berdiri bengong di sana saja, bodoh. Bantu kami!" perintah Natsume tiba-tiba sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan berjalan ke arah mereka untuk membantu mengangkat kotak-kotak kardus mereka ke dalam apertement mereka.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota ini, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk tinggal di samping apertementku dan menjadi tetanggaku. Aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti mereka bertiga, setelah apa yang terjadi, kenapa mereka bertiga masih saja tetap tenang dan bersikap santai seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa? Demi tuhan, baru satu minggu dua hari atau lebih tepatnya sembilan hari sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Aku yang tidak ada hubungan sama sekali saja masih terus merasa bingung dan terbebani, sedangkan mereka yang berhubungan langsung sama sekali tidak apa-apa.

Bagaimana sih sebenarnya cara pikir ketiga orang di depanku ini sekarang? Aku ingin sekali tahu, terbuat dari apa hati mereka yang begitu tegar dan seperti apa isi otak mereka?

Rei-san memutuskan untuk melamar perkerjaan di universitas tokyo dan dia berhasil di terima di sekolah itu. Yoichi masuk ke dalam SMA Musashino yang meskipun terkenal dengan levelnya yang tinggi dan sulit, berhasil dilewatinya, sedangkan Natsume...

Natsume menolak untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di SMA Musashino. Saat aku bertanya padanya mengapa dia tidak mau melanjutkan sekolahnya, dia hanya tersenyum menyeringai dengan pandangan menghina dan menjawab "Buat apa aku membuang waktuku di sekolah hanya untuk mendengar penjelasan guru-guru yang lebih bodoh dariku."

Benar. Aku ingin sekali mengangkat tanganku dan memukul kepalanya saat mendengar jawabannya itu. Belajar di SMA Musashino yang merupakan SMA favorit dan sekolah yang tidak berhasil aku masuki dulu, oleh dia dikatakan membuang waktu? Namun aku juga hanya bisa menghela napas, dengan otaknya yang kelewatan jenius itu, kurasa sikapnya itu masih bisa ku toleransi, walau aku tetap saja merasa kesal.

"N-a-t-s-u-m-e.." Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang kami.

Tanpa menolehkan ke belakangpun aku tahu suara itu, suara sok manis dan manja dari gadis bernama Luna Koizumi yang akhir-akhir ini terus menempel pada Natsume. Aku tidak menyukai gadis itu dan bukan hanya aku, Yoichi dan Rei-san pun tidak menyukainya. Aku sudah melihat berapa kali Natsume mengusirnya, namun dengan muka tebal dia tetap saja mendekati Natsume.

"Jangan menganggu kami, jelek." Ujar yoichi tiba-tiba sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Yo-chan, jangan seperti itu, aku kan onee-chanmu." Senyum Luna.

"Jangan memanggilku Yo-chan. Yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu hanya satu orang dan onee-chanku juga hanya ada satu orang yang aku tahu sekali sama sekali bukan kau." Balas Yoichi dingin.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi bengong Luna saat mendengar kalimat Yoichi itu. Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, onee-channya hanya satu orang dan yang boleh memanggilnya Yo-chan juga hanya satu orang, yaitu Mikan-chan.

Luna koizumi ini benar-benar berbeda bagaikan langit dan bumi. Jika Mikan-chan diibaratkan malaikat maka dia pasti setannya dan tidak mungkin Natsume yang telah mencintai Mikan-chan akan memilih Luna walaupun dia dan Mikan-chan tidak bisa bersama.

"Natsume, Yoichi jahat sekali kepadaku, marahi dia ya?" ujarnya sambil memeluk lengan Natsume dengan gayanya yang manja dan membuatku merinding.

"Lepaskan aku dan jangan pernah kau tunjukkan wajah jelekmu padaku lagi!" perintah Natsume dingin sambil menarik tangannya lepas dari pelukan Luna.

Kata-kata Natsume itu menurutku sangat kasar dan aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut Luna. Namun, dia tiba-tiba kembali tersenyum dan memeluk lengan Natrsume lagi.

"Natsume jangan berkata seperti itu, aku tahu aku adalah gadis cantik, bukan gadis jelek." Senyumnya.

Ku koreksi kataku barusan, gadis ini bukan bermuka tebal tapi gadis ini tidak kenal kata malu dalam hidupnya.

**Aoi POV**

Satu minggu lebih telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, aku berusaha untuk melupakan semua yang tejadi. Namun, tidak peduli betapa kuatnya aku berusaha, aku tetap saja tidak bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi.

Aku tidak tinggal lagi di mansion Hyuga, aku tidak bisa tinggal di sana, aku sama sekali tidak punya muka untuk tinggal di sana dan berhadapan dengan Mikan-nee. Okaa-san dan otou-san sebenarnya sama sekali tidak setuju denganku yang ingin meninggalkan Mansion Hyuga, namun akhirnya mereka setuju juga membiarkan aku keluar dari mansion itu walau dengan berat hati.

Aku kini tinggal di sebuah apertement kecil tidak jauh dari sekolahku dan aku berencana untuk mencari kerja part-time untuk membiayai keperluanku sebab aku tidak mau merepotkan okaa-san dan otou-san lagi, aku sudah sangat membebani mereka, aku sudah terlalu berhutang pada mereka.

"Ku dengar hari ini ada murid baru yang akan masuk ke kelas kita." Ujar salah satu teman sekelasku yang duduk di depanku gembira.

"Benarkah! ku harap murid baru itu cowok cakep." Balas temanku satu lagi yang duduk di sampingnya penuh semangat.

"Ku dengar dia berhasil melewati tes ujian masuk dengan nilai yang hampir sempurna, jadi dia pasti merupakan seorang kutu buku."

"Kutu buku? Sayang sekali kalau begitu, padahal aku harap ada cowok cakep yang masuk ke kelas kita, benarkan Aoi?" tanya tiba-tiba sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatapku yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ben.." Jawabku, namun sebelum selesai aku menjawab pertanyaan itu, pintu kelas telah terbuka dan wali kelasku berjalan masuk.

"Semuanya duduk di tempa kalian! Pelajaran akan dimulai dan kalian mendapatkan teman baru hari ini," perintahnya " Ayo, masuk ke dalam."

Aku hanya bisa menatap dengan terkejut murid baru yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi begitu juga dengan semua penghuni kelas ini. Yang berjalan memasuki ruangan ini, murid baru yang dikatakan itu adalah Yoichi.

"Perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar wali kelasku.

"Namaku Yoichi Yukihira, senang bertemu kalian semua." Ujarnya singkat dan terus menatapku.

Aku merasakan tangan dan kakiku mendingin, aku merasa sangat ketakutan saat mata kami bertemu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar lagi suara kegaduhan dan juga tawa dari teman-teman sekelasku saat melihat Yoichi.

"Tempat dudukmu..." Ujar wali kelasku sambil menatap sekeliling kelas.

"Aku ingin duduk di sana." Ujar Yoichi tenang sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di sampingku.

Aku, wali kelasku dan juga semua teman sekelasku sangat terkejut mendengar ucapannya itu dan tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya yang mulai ribut dia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Aoi." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum menyeringai saat berada di depanku.

**Yoichi POV**

Aku berjalan mengikuti Aoi yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku dengan santai. Aku bisa mendengar suara bisikan dan tatapan dari semua penghuni sekolah yang berada di sekitar kami. Aoi sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku, bahkan dia sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat aku berbicara dengannya, dia tetap diam membisu dan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

Aku tahu, gosib mengenai kami pasti sudah tersebar ke seluruh sekolah, Aoi yang terus menghindariku dan aku yang terus mengikutinya telah menjadi topik hangat di sekolah ini walaupun ini adalah hari pertama aku bersekolah di sini. Namun, aku tahu dengan pasti tujuanku masuk ke sekolah ini, aku tahu dengan pasti apa yang harus aku lakukan di sekolah ini, karena itu aku tidak akan mempedulikan semuanya lagi.

Tidak akan pernah menyerah, itu janjiku pada diriku dan Natsume-nii.

Aku tidak mungkin menyerah akan Aoi, sama dengan Natsume-nii yang tidak menyerah akan Mikan-nee.

Natsume-nii, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mendukungnya dengan Mikan-nee, begitu juga dengan semua orang di sekelilingnya, kami sama sekali tidak bisa mendukungnya dan kami juga sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Natsume-nii yang tidak bersekolah tiap hari selalu menghilang tidak tahu ke mana dan selalu pulang malam-malam. Aku ingat apa yang dikatakannya pada Rei-nii

_"Aku tidak bisa membantu keuangan keluarga kita sekarang, Rei-nii. Aku mungkin hanya akan merepotkanmu sekarang, tapi aku harus membuktikan sesuatu, karena itu jangan hentikan aku."_

Rei-nii sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun saat mendengar ucapannya itu dan dia juga sama sekali tidak menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya, dia membiarkan Natsume-nii walau kami semua tahu apa yang ingin dibuktikannya.

Aku tidak tahu apa maksud ucapan Natsume-nii yang mengatakan masa lalu itu belum pasti, kami sama sekali tidak pernah tahu maksud dari ucapannya itu dan juga dia sama sekali tidak pernah mau memberitahu kami maksud dari ucapannya itu.

Aku tahu, Rei-nii, Tsubasa dan Misaki membiarkan Natsume-nii melakukan dan mencari tahu mengenai masa lalu itu karena mereka tahu bahwa apapun yang dilakukannya masa lalu itu hanya satu, Natsume-nii pasti akan sadar dan menghentikan pencariannya itu, Natsume-nii mau tidak mau akhirnya pasti akan mengakui bahwa dia dan Mikan-nee adalah saudara se-ibu.

Namun, aku percaya dengan Natsume-nii, aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya dan juga apa yang dicarinya. Tapi, aku mempercayainya, aku mempercayainya meskipun aku tidak bisa mendukungnya.

Aneh bukan? Tapi inilah diriku, aku mempercayai Natsume-nii dengan sepenuh hatiku, sebab Natsume-nii tidak pernah salah.

"Jangan mengikutiku lagi." Ujar Aoi tiba-tiba dan berhenti berjalan.

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya itu, akhirnya dia mau berbicara lagi denganku.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu." Balasku singkat.

Mendnegar ucapanku dia membalikkan badannya dan menatapku dengan mata merahnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"K-Kalau begitu, jangan berjalan di dekatku." Ujarnya lagi dan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

Aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, sampai kapan dia menolak untuk menatapku? Sampai kapan dia akan menghindarku?

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan kesal, aku segera mengangkat kedua tanganku memegang pipinya dan mendongkakkannya ke atas sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ujarnya panik dan berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dariku.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriaknya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat aku melihatnya terus berteriak padaku untuk membebaskannya, aku merasa sangat kesal dan tanpa mempedulikan murid-murid sekolah ini yang sedang menonton kami lagi, aku menutup mataku dan menempelkan bibirku pada bibirya, aku menciumnya.

Aku bisa mendengar teriakkan terkejut dari sekelilingku dan juga aku bisa merasakan badan Aoi membeku saat aku menciumnya. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak peduli, terserah apa kata mereka, aku tidak peduli lagi.

Aku bisa merasakan Aoi memukul badanku dan berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dariku, namun aku tidak akan membiarkannya melepaskan dirinya dariku, aku memeluk pinggangnya dengan tangan kiriku dan aku menahan kepalanya dengan tangan kananku sambil memperdalam ciuman kami.

Aku sama sekali tidak berencana melepaskan ciuman kami itu, namun kami membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas karena itu aku melepaskan ciumanku. Aku bisa melihat air mata mengalir dari mata merahnya dengan jelas, wajahnya sangat terkejut dan merah.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriaknya dan terus berontak melepaskan dirinya dari pelukanku.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ujarku tanpa melepaskannya.

Kata-kataku ini pasti sangat mengejutkannya, dia berhenti meronta dan mengangkat wajahnya menatapku.

"Aku menyukaimu, karena itu aku tidak peduli dengan siapapun dirimu, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu itu, kau sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan masa lalu itu."

Aku bisa melihat kedua bola matanya terbelalak mendengar ucapanku itu.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, aku mencintaimu Aoi."

* * *

><p>OH god! Akhirnya bisa upate juga! Haih... maaf untuk update yang lambat ini, tidak tahu mengapa penyakit malas ketikku kambuh! untuk update berikutnya aku tidak tahu bisa cepat atau tidak tapi aku akan berusaha untuk mengupdate secepat mungkin! dan plis review ya untuk chapter ini!^^ ( terutama mengenai NxM dan YxA ! )<p>

**Kuroichibhineko** : Iya, bener tapi siapa orangnya? rahasia dulu ya^^

**Daiyaki Aoi** : berapa chapter ya? sekarang sih dalam pikiranku sampai chapter 26 tapi aku juga tidak jamin sih, sebab aku takut para tokoh dalam fic ini protes denganku dan minta jatah munculnya sehingga ficnya jadi tambah panjang T_T, tapi aku janji tidak akan mencapai 30 kok ^^

**Rurippe no kimi** : Natsume masih akan tetap mau membuktikannya kok! karena itu baca saja terus fic ini sampai tamat ^^

**Thi3x** : untuk tebakkanmu itu, aku hanya bisa mengatakan baca saja terus untuk mengetahui jawabannya ( Ha..ha..ha.. )^^ dan dulunya aku mengatakan tamat ampe chapter 21 tapi napa karang belum tamat? Itu di sebabkan adanya banyak chapter kecelakaan di fic ini ( chapter 14 dan 15 itu sebenarnya satu chapter, terus chapter 18 dan 19 juga sebenarnya satu chapter, terakhir chapter 16 itu sebenarnya adalah chapter kecelakaan karena awalnya aku benar-benar tidak ada niat untuk membuat chapter 16 jadi sepanjang itu ) terakhir banyak tokoh di fic ini yang bergerak tanpa bisa aku kendalikan, contohnya Yoichi dan Aoi! mereka berdua benar-benar pasangan diluar dugaan tapi karena aku suka ( Soal menurutku mereka berdua manis sekali ^^ ) aku memberi mereka jatah muncul yang lumayan banyak -_-" Karena itu maaf ya, sebab aku tidak konsisten T_T!


	22. Chapter 22

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel from "A piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

><p><strong>Rei POV<br>**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam ruang tamu di mansion Hyuga dan aku melihat Mikan duduk di atas kursi sofa menatapku.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkata sepatah katapun saat melihat dia karena aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia ingin bertemu denganku.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua di sini." Ujar Kaoru-san yang tadi menuntunku sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu ini.

Sepeninggalan Kaoru-san aku dan Mikan tetap saja diam membisu.

"Anu... Maaf karena aku telah membuatmu khawatir selama ini..." Ujar Mikan tiba-tiba memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabku cepat.

Kami berdua kembali membisu dan suasana di sekeliling kami berubah menjadi sangat canggung. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepadanya, sesungguhnya ada banyak sekali yang ingin ku bicarakan padanya, namun kata-kata itu sama sekali tidak bisa keluar dari mulutku, mulutku terasa sangat kering.

Mikan tiba-tiba berjalan mendekatiku, dia berhenti tepat di depanku dan mengangkat kepalanya menatapku dengan bola mata coklat madunya. Aku hanya bisa menahan napasku, betapa miripnya dia dengan okaa-san, betapa miripnya dia dengan okaa-san yang berada di dalam ingatanku.

Mikan tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipiku.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari okaa-san dan otou-san siapa dirimu, aku sudah mendengar dari okaa-san dan otou-san apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku." Ujarnya tiba-tiba dan aku bisa melihat air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun saat dia menyentuhku, badanku membeku.

"Maaf**...** Maaf... Dan terima kasih, terima kasih karena terus berusaha untuk melindungi kami, Rei-nii.." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar ucapannya itu, aku benar-benar terkejut. Rei-nii. Dia memanggilku Rei-nii, dia memanggilku Rei-nii, dia mengakuiku, dia mengakuiku sebagai onii-channya.

Bermimpikah aku? Sudah berapa lama aku mengharapkan dia memanggilku seperti itu? Sudah berapa lama aku mengharapkan hari ini akan tiba? Hari dimana aku bisa mengakui siapa diriku, hari dia mana dia mengetahui siapa diriku sebenaranya.

Aku mengangkat tanganku menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum "Jangan menangis Mikan, jangan menangis, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf ataupun berterima kasih padaku, karena itu sudah kewajibanku, itu adalah kewajibanku sebagai onii-chan kalian."

Aku bisa melihat air mata Mikan mengalir semakin deras dia mengangkat kedua tangannnya dan memeluk diriku dengan erat.

"Terima kasih.. Terima kasih, Rei-nii, terima kasih..." Tanggisnya.

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan memeluknya dengan erat, sudah berapa lama aku tidak memeluknya seperti ini? Sudah berapa lama aku tidak mencium baunya yang seperti bunga sakura? Sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan kehangatan dari badannya yang kecil itu? sudah berapa lama aku berharapkan bisa memeluk imotou-ku ini seperti saat aku kecil dulu?

Air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku, aku tahu aku menangis, perasaanku, hatiku terasa sangat gembira dan sekaligus sangat sedih. Aku gembira karena akhirnya aku bisa mengakui dan diakuinya siapa diriku sebenarnya.

Namun di dalam hatiku yang terdalam, aku hanya bisa berpikir apakah aku boleh bergembira akan keadaan sekarang ini? Penderitaan, kesedihan, kepedihan yang mereka rasakan, jika itu adalah sesuatu yang harus dirasakan untuk mengetahui apa hubungan kami semua sebenarnya, aku lebih memlih mereka tidak pernah mengetahuinya, aku lebih memilih untuk melihatnya dari jauh dan tidak dapat memeluknya, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak dikenalinya sepanjang hidup kami jika itu bisa menghentikan penderitaan mereka.

Aku tidak bisa menjaga janjiku pada okaa-san, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padanya, janji untuk menlindungi adik-adiku, aku gagal, aku telah gagal.

"Rei-nii... Aku mohon padamu... Jagalah dia... Jagalah N-Natsume-nii dan jangan membiarkan dia melakukan sesuatu yang menyiksa dirinya lagi..." Ujar dari dalam pelukkanku.

Hatiku sangat sakit mendengar permohonannnya itu, permohonannya yang begitu sederhana, namun juga begitu berat. Bisakah aku melakukannya? Bisakah aku menepatinya? Tidak aku harus bisa, aku harus bisa melakukannya.

"Aku berjanji padamu, Mikan. Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan menjaganya dan tidak akan membiarkannya melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyakiti dirinya lagi."

Janjiku. Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku ini walau apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka lebih menderita dari ini lagi.

**Aoi POV**

"Aoi-chan, antarkan ini ke meja nomor lima!" perintah koki tempat ku kerja part-time.

"Baik." Jawabku cepat dan mengambil dua piring mie ramen pesanan meja nomor lima itu, namun langkah kakiku terhenti begitu aku mendengar pembicaraan dua orang bapak kantoran yang berada di samping meja nomor lima.

"Apakah kau sudah mendengar berita mengenai keluarga Hyuga? Pemuda yang membawa lari putri mereka dalam acara pertunangan itu ternyata benar-benar merupakan putra kandung mereka yang telah diberitakan meninggal dunia dua tahun yang lalu."

"Benar kah? Kupikir putra kandung mereka benar-benar telah meninggal dunia dua tahun yang lalu."

"Iya, aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi ternyata putranya itu memang belum mati dan yang paling mengejutkanku adalah apa yang diucapkan putra mereka sebelum membawa lari putri mereka itu? Apakah kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, seluruh orang di dunia ini pasti tahu, sebab acara pertunangan itu kan disiarkan ke seluruh dunia. "Walau apapun yang terjadi, perasaanku padamu takkan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun". Pengakuan cinta yang membuat kaget semua orang di dunia ini."

"Benar sekali. Cara berpikir orang kaya itu benar-benar tidak dapat dimengerti, dari semua gadis yang ada di dunia ini dia mencintai adiknya sendiri."

"Tapi sepertinya sang adik juga mencintai kakaknya itu, buktinya dia meloncat memeluk kakaknya dan melarikan diri bersama meninggalkan tunangannya yang kebingungan."

"Sampai sekarang keluarga Hyuga maupun keluarga Sono masih belum mengumumkan bagaimana nasib pertunangan itu, tapi kurasa pertunangan itu pasti dibatalkan. Kedua keluarga itu pasti sangat kewalahan menanggani keadaan sekarang."

"Kurasa juga begitu namun kedua putra-putri keluarga Hyuga itu pasti benar-benar telah gila karena saling mencintai, apakah karena mereka berasal dari keluarga kaya mereka berpikir bisa semaunya seperti itu? Hubungan incest itu dilarang oleh semua norma yang berlaku di dunia ini, mereka benar-benar tidak tahu malu dan sangat rendah. "

"Kau benar sekali mereka memang tidak tahu malu dan sangat rendah."

Aku sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun saat mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu, kemarahan menghampiriku, apa yang mereka katakan benar, Natsume-nii dan Mikan-nee memang tidak mungkin bisa bersama, tapi apakah mereka tahu? Apakah semua yang ada di dunia ini tahu betapa dalam dan tulusnya cinta mereka berdua? Tahukah mereka betapa berat dan menderitanya perjalanan mereka dalam mempertahankan cinta mereka? Semua yang ada di dunia ini sama sekali tidak mempunyai hak untuk menghina mereka, semua yang ada di dunia ini sama sekali tidak punyak hak untuk menghina cinta mereka walaupun cinta mereka itu memang incest.

Aku berjalan mendekati meja kedua orang bapak itu, aku sama sekali tidak peduli lagi dengan pesanan meja nomor lima yang berada di tanganku.

"Permisi," ujarku sambil tersenyum "Ini pesanan anda."

Kedua orang bapak itu mengangkat wajah mereka dan menatapku dengan bingung.

"Maaf sepertinya kau salah meja, kami sama sekali tidak memesan itu." Ujar salaah satu bapak itu sambil menunjuk dua piring mie ramen yang ada di tanganku.

"Aku tahu kok." Balasku cepat.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau menga.." Ujar bapak itu lagi, namun sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya itu aku telah mengangkat kedua piring mie ramen itu dan menyiramkannya di atas kepala mereka.

"AAHHH!" teriak kedua orang bapak itu kepanasan sambil bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Tutup mulut kalian jika kalian sama sekali tidak tahu apapun!" ujarku tanpa mempedulikan pandangan semua orang dalam restoran yang kini tertuju padaku.

"APAAN KAU!" teriak salah satu bapak itu sambil menatapku penuh kemarahan.

Aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan wajah penuh kemarahan kedua bapak itu, aku membalas pandangan mereka dengan tatapan yang sama. Aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkan siapapun yang ada di dunia ini menghina Natsume-nii dan Mikan-nee.

"DASAR KURANG AJAR!" teriak salah satu bapak itu sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk memukulku.

Aku menutup mataku dan mempersiapkan diriku untuk menerima pukulan mereka, namun aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun, saat aku membuka kedua mataku, aku sangat terkejut, aku melihat Natsume-nii berdiri di sampingku menangkap tangan bapak yang ingin memukulku.

"Jangan pernah mencoba menyentuh imotou-ku dengan tangan kotormu." Ujar Natsume-nii dingin dengan tatapan tajam.

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat wajah Natsume-nii. Menakutkan sekali, mata merahnya yang bersinar penuh kemarahan itu benar-benar sangat menakutkan, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah ketakutan kedua bapak itu dan juga sama sekali tidak ada seorangpun di sekitar kami yang bersuara sedikitpun.

Natsume-nii melepaskan tangan bapak itu dan menolehkan wajahnya menatapku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Aoi?" tanyanya pelan.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawabku cepat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ambil barangmu, aku akan menunggumu di luar." Perintahnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

"Tunggu Natsume-nii! Aku sedang berkerja part-time, aku sama sekali tidak bisa keluar seenaknya seperti itu!" ujarku panik.

Natsume-nii menghentikan jalannya dan menolehkan wajahnya menatapku "Kau pikir kau masih bisa berkerja part-time di sini setelah keributan yang kau lakukan itu."

Mendengar ucapannya itu, aku sadar dengan apa saja yang baru aku lakukan. Ketakutan menyelimutiku, apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku baru saja menyiram kepala pelanggan dengan mie ramen?

Aku menolehkan wajahku menatap pemilik restoran ini, dia menatapku dengan wajah terkejut serta bengong.

"Cepat Aoi, jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama!" ujar Natsume-nii lagi.

"MAAF!" teriakku sambil membungkukkan badanku kepada pemilik restoran itu dan berlari mengambil tasku yang ada di dalam loker para karyawan.

"Sungguh-sungguh maaf!" Ujarku lagi dengan wajah penuh penyesalan menatap pemilik restoran yang masih juga berwajah terkejut serta bengong itu dan berlari keluar dari restoran ini.

o00o

"Apakah kau menghindar Yoichi, Aoi?" tanya Natsume-nii tiba-tiba saat kami duduk di atas kursi di dalam sebuah taman.

Aku menolehkan wajahku dengan terkejut menatap Natsume-nii.

"Tidak perlu terkejut, aku sudah tahu bahwa kau membolos sekolah selama dua hari semenjak Yoichi menjadi teman sekelasmu." Lanjut Nastume-nii tenang tanpa menatapku.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyannya itu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

Yoichi.

Semenjak kejadian itu, semenjak dia...

Semenjak dia menciumku dan mengungkapkan perasaanya padaku di hadapan semua murid sekolah, aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya lagi. Aku masih ingat bagaimana perasaan saat bibirnya menyentuhku, aku masih mengingat bau tubuhnya saat memelukku dan aku masih ingat ucapannya yang mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku.

Aku benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka Yoichi akan bersikap seperti itu, yang aku lakukan sesaat setelah dia mengungkapkan cintanya padaku adalah...

Adalah menamparnya dengan sekuat tenaga dan segera melarikan diri.

Aku benar-benar sangat malu saat itu, aku segera berlari memasuki kelas mengambil tasku dan meninggalkan sekolah, bahkan telah dua hari aku tidak berani menginjakkan kakiku ke dalam sekolahku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana lagi dihadapan Yoichi, aku benar-benar takut berhadapan dengannya sekarang.

"Aoi, apakah kau masih berada di sampingku?" tanya Natsume-nii tiba-tiba menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"M-Maaf Natsume-nii, aku melamun." Jawabku cepat sambil menatapnya.

"Apakah Yoichi melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatapku .

"Eh!" Seruku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya itu.

"Apakah dia menciummu?"

Wajahku memerah begitu mendengar pertanyaan Natsume-nii itu, bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu Yoichi menciumku? Yoichi tidak mungkin menceritakan kejadian itu pada Natsume-nii kan?

"Sepertinya iya." Ujar Natsume-nii sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Natsume-nii?" tanyaku pelan dengan wajah merah padam.

"Aku melihat cap tanganmu di pipinya dua hari yang lalu. Dia memang otouto-ku, karena aku juga akan melakukan itu jika aku adalah dia." Jawab Natsume-nii sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya bisa menatap Natsume-nii dengan wajah bengong saat mendengar jawabannya itu. Apa maksud jawabannya itu? Jadi dia mengijinkan Yoichi menciumku tanpa meminta persetujuanku? Onii-chan seperti apa sih Natsume-nii ini sebenarnya?

"Apakah kau mencintai Yoichi, Aoi?" tanya Natsume-nii tiba-tiba.

Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya itu.

"A-Aku tidak tahu..." Jawabku pelan sambil menundukkan wajahku ke bawah.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya terhadap Yoichi. Aku memang suka bersamanya dan berada di dekatnya karena dia bisa membuatku merasa sangat nyaman dan bahagia, namun aku sama sekali tidak tahu itu adalah karena aku mencintainya atau tidak. Terlebih lagi, dari pada memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya terhadap dia sekarang, aku lebih berpikir dengan keadaanku sekarang, memikirkan ketakutan jika Yoichi membenciku.

"Apakah kau membenci Yoichi, Aoi?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku menatap Natsume-nii dengan terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaannya itu, membenci Yoichi? Apa maksud pertanyaannya itu? Bukan kah pertanyaan itu terbalik? Seharusnya yang ditanyakan Natsume-nii adalah Apakah Yoichi membenciku? Sebab aku tidak punya hak untuk membencinya.

"A-Aku tidak mengerti maksud petanyaanyamu itu, Natsume-nii?"

"Jawab saja dengan jujur, apakah kau membencinya?"

"A-Aku tidak membencinya Natsume-nii..."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menghindarinya?"

"A-Aku.. Aku takut Natsume-nii," jawabku sambil menatapnya dan aku bisa merasakan air mataku mengalir turun menuruni pipiku "Aku adalah anak dari pembunuh kedua orang tuanya, dia pasti sangat membenciku, aku takut itu Natsume-nii, aku sama sekali tidak mau dia membenciku..."

Natsume-nii hanya diam membisu mendengar jawabanku dan tiba-tiba dia tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya menghapus air mataku.

"Dia tidak membencimu, dia mencintaimu, Aoi. Yoichi sama sekali tidak pernah mempermasalahkan siapa dirmu sebenarnya, dia sama sekali tidak begitu mempedulikan masa lalu itu. Dia tidak akan menciummu jika dia membencimu."

Aku hanya bisa menatap Natsume-nii saat mendengar ucapannya itu. Ciuman dan pengakuan cinta Yoichi terhadapku hanyalah membuat aku takut, sebab aku yakin sekali dia tidak mungkin akan mencintaiku karena siapa diriku sebenarnya. Aku takut jika ciuman dan pengakuan cintanya itu hanyalah kebohongan, aku takut jika apa yang dilakukannya terhadapku itu adalah balas dendam.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, Aoi?" tanya Natsume-nii pelan sambil melepaskan tangannya yang menghapus air mataku, dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap langit biru di atas kami.

"Kita hidup untuk masa depan, Aoi. Kita bukan hidup untuk masa lalu. Masa lalu memang penting, tapi itu sudah berlalu dan sama sekali tidak bisa kita ubah lagi, tapi masa depan belum terjadi dan kita mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengubahnya menjadi sesuai keinginan kita asal kita tidak pernah takut dan tidak pernah menyerah untuk mengapainya."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Natsume-nii benar-benar membuatku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Karena itu jangan takut, Aoi. Kau sama sekali tidak perlu takut, kita semua sama sekali tidak perlu takut dengan masa depan yang belum terjadi." Lanjutnya sambil menatapku dengan lembut.

Aku hanya tetap diam membisu, Nastume-nii yang kuat, Nastume-nii yang hebat, Nastume-nii yang luar biasa, bagaimana dia bisa seperti ini? Bagaimana dia bisa berpikiran seperti ini? Keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dariku, tidak, keadaanya jauh lebih berat dan sulit dari pada aku, tapi mengapa dia masih bisa berpikir seperti itu?

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Natsume-nii?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Saat pertama kali aku mengetahui semua itu, aku sangat kebingungan dan takut, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tapi, aku juga tahu sampai kapan aku harus bersikap seperti itu? Bingung, bersedih, marah dan menyalahkan masa lalu itu sama sekali tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun." Jawab Nastume-nii dan menolehkan wajahnya kembali menatap langit.

"Lalu... Mikan. Menyuruhku melupakannya, menyuruhku melepaskannya, aku lebih memilih mati dari pada melakukan itu. Aku tidak mau menyerah akan masa lalu, aku tidak mau masa lalu itu menjadi penghalang masa depanku dan dia. Mungkin terdengar lucu bahkan aku sendiri juga merasa aneh, tapi aku bisa menjadi sekuat ini hanya karena perasaanku padanya."

Aku benar-benar sangat terkejut mendengar jawabannya itu. Itukah alasan kenapa Natsume-nii bisa sekuat ini? itukah alasan mengapa dia bisa menghadapi ini semua dengan begitu tegar dan tabah? Cintanya pada Mikan-nee, itukah alasannya?

"Apakah kau tidak mengakui masa lalu itu, Natsume-nii? Apakah kau tidak menakui darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuhmu itu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Aku mengakuinya, Aoi. Aku mangakui darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku ini, aku mengakui kelahiranku yang kelam itu walau aku sebenarnya tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mau menyerah akan Mikan-nee? Mengapa kau masih mencari masa lalu itu, Natsume-nii?"

"Aku meragukan itu, Aoi. Aku meragukan Mikan adalah imotou-ku."

"Bagaiman jika keraguanmu itu salah? Bagaimana jika dia memang merupakan imotou-mu, Natsume-nii? Bagaimana jika ikan-nee benar-benar merupakan saudaramu?"

Natsume-nii menolehkan wajahnya menatapku sejenak, dia kemudian kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap ke langit.

"Jika memang seperti itu, aku tetap tidak peduli. Aku tetap tidak akan menyerah akan dirinya, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah akan dirinya selama dia masih mencintaiku. Aku baru akan menyerah akan dirinya jika dia tidak lagi mencintaiku, namun aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintainya meskipun suatu hari nanti dia tidak lagi mencintaiku."

**Hotaru POV**

Sudah hampir tiga minggu berlalu semenjak kejadian Mikan memanggil Natsume-senpai "Onii-chan". Natsume-senpai sama sekali tidak muncul lagi dihadapannya dan juga tidak ada seorangpun yang berani membicarakannya di hadapan Mikan sekarang.

Mikan bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lagi sekarang, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajah sedih dan menderitanya di hadapan kami semua. Namun, mata coklat madunya tetap menghianatinya, kami semua bisa melihat dengan jelas sinar kesedihan dan kesepian di dalam matanya itu.

Hanya ada satu hal yang aku syukuri, dia tidak lemah lagi seperti dua tahun yang lalu, dia kini lebih kuat, dia tidak lagi mengurung dirinya dalam kamar, dia dengan berani dan tabah menghadapi kenyataan itu, walau aku juga tahu dia sering menangis saat dia sendirian di kamarnya.

Aku hanya bisa berpikir kenapa Mikan bisa menjadi seperti ini hanyalah karena Natsume-senpai masih hidup saat ini. Dua tahun yang lalu, dia berpikir Natsume-senpai telah mati karena itu seluruh tubuh dan jiwanya menolak untuk hidup walaupun dia tidak bisa mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi kali ini Natsume-senpai masih hidup, Natsume-senpai masih hidup di dunia walau mereka tidak bisa bersama, karena itu dia bisa bertahan, karena itu dia masih bisa tertawa meski hatinya sangat menderita.

"Temani aku hari ini, bodoh." Perintahku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi menatapnya.

Mikan menoleh wajahnya menatapku dengan penuh kebingungan "Ke mana?"

"Tidak perlu tanya banyak, cukup diam dan ikuti aku." Balasku cuek dan menariknya keluar dari mansion Hyuga ke dalam mobilku.

"Kita mau ke mana, Hotaru?" tanya Mikan lagi.

Aku sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya itu, sebab aku tahu, jika aku menjawab pertanyaannya itu, kemungkinan besar dia pasti akan menolak untuk keluar bersamaku.

Kami berhenti tepat di sebuah restoran dan tanpa mempedulikan Mikan yang masih saja terus bertanya padaku, aku menarik tangannya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Mataku menatap sekelilingku mencari sesosok pemuda yang aku tahu pasti telah menunggu kami di sini.

"Itu dia!" ujarku pelan dan berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, Kaname.

Aku bisa melihat mata Mikan terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat Kaname, dia pasti tidak pernah menyangka dia akan melihatnya di sini. Aku tahu, telah dua minggu Mikan menghindari Kaname. Kaname telah menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi di antara Mikan, dan dia memintaku mengatarkan Mikan ke sini karena dia ingin meminta maaf padanya.

"Kaname-kun..." Panggil Mikan pelan,

"Selamat datang, Mikan-chan." Senyum Kaname.

Mikan menolehkan wajahnya menatapku dengan " Hotaru.. ini..."

"Maaf Mikan-chan, aku meminta Hotaru membawamu kemari karena aku tahu kau pasti tidak mau menemuiku setelah kejadian itu. Aku meminta Hotaru mmebawamu kemari karena aku ingin meminta maaf padamu." Ujar Kaname sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Mikan kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatap Kaname, namun dia tetap saja diam tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Maaf, karena aku bersikap seperti itu padamu waktu itu, kau harus memaklumiku karena aku mencintaimu Mikan-chan."

"Kaname-kun maaf, tapi ak.." Ujar Mikan dengan wajah bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa Mikan-chan. Aku mengerti maksudmu, karena itulah aku meminta Hotaru membawamu kemari, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu dan aku menerima keputusanmu itu." Potong Kaname sambil menatap Mikan.

Aku bisa melihat mata Mikan terbelalak karena terkejut mendengar ucapan Kaname.

"Tapi, jangan menghindariku ya? Kita tetap teman kan?" tanya Kaname sambil tersenyum.

Aku bisa melihat sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Mikan "Iya. Kita tetap teman sampai akhir, Kaname-kun"

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya, aku sudah lapar. Ingat Kaname, kau yang traktir. Aku mau kepiting." ujarku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sambil menarik tangan Mikan duduk di kursi kosong yang ada.

"Baik, Hotaru." Tawa Kaname gembira.

Aku sama sekali tidak berbicara banyak dan membiarkan Mikan dan Kaname mengobrol. Aku menatap Mikan yang tersenyum dan tertawa saat mendengar candaan Kaname.

Mikan. Dia kelihatan sangat gembira dan bahagia, tapi aku tahu, itu hanyalah topeng, sinar matanya dengan jelas membuktikan padaku bahwa dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak tertawa dari dalam lubuk hatinya, dia memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa.

Mengapa Mikan tidak mencintai Kaname saja? Aku yakin dia akan lebih bahagia jika dia memilih Kaname? Dia tidak akan menderita seperti ini dan dia juga pasti akan mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia bersamanya?

"Mikan-chan?" ujar seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang kami.

Aku, Mikan dan Kaname segera menolehkan wajah kami menatap sumber suara itu dan aku melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan sebuah tahi lalt di bibir kirinya tersenyum menatap kami.

Aku kenal gadis ini, gadis ini adalah senpai kami dan juga mantan dari Natsume-senpai, Luna Koizumi.

"Hotaru-chan kehadiranmu di sana hanya mengganggu Mikan-chan dan Kaname-kun saja, tahu?" Ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Hotaru-chan? Mau apa gadis ini? Aku sama sekali tidak ingat pernah berbicara dengannya, sikap sok kenal sok dekatnya ini hanya membuatku muak saja. Apa dia pikir aku tidak tahu siapa dia? Dia sangat terkenal di sekolah kami, gadis matre yang selalu memanfaatlan anak orang kaya yang dikencaninya serta gadis dengan sikap yang selalu memandang rendah orang lain.

"Kenapa kalian semua diam?" tanyanya lagi.

"Karena kami sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu dan juga kami sama sekali tidak ingat mengenalmu." Jawabku singkat dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan terus menyantap makananku.

"Tentu saja ada hubunganya, Hotaru-chan. Mikan-chan yang duduk di sampingmu itu adalah Imoutou dari Natsume, pacarku sekarang, tahu?" Balasnya sambil tertawa.

Kami yang mendengar ucapannya itu sangat terkejut, aku bisa melihat mata Mikan terbelalak karena terkejut dan sendok yang dipegangnya telepas dari genggaman tanganya.

"Sikap seenaknya tetap saja tidak berubah, padahal dia yang mengajakku kencan di restoran ini, tapi dia tetap saja terlambat." Senyumnya sambil menatap jam tangannya.

Aku hanya bisa menatap Luna dengan pandangan tidak percaya? Apa maksud ucapannya? Natsume-senpai adalah pacarnya sekarang?

"Oh. sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai ketemu lagi ya, semuanya." Senyumya dan berjalan menjauhi meja kami.

Sama sekali tidak ada seorangpun yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat Luna berjalan menjauhi kami.

"Apa-apaan maksud ucapannya itu?" ujar Kaname bingung dengan wajah tidak percaya.

**Mikan POV**

Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi saat mendengar ucapannya itu, seluruh badanku mendingin dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Tidak perlu pedulikan katanya itu, Mikan-chan. paling dia berbohong, kau tahukan bagaimana reputasinya di sekolah dulu? Tidak mungkin Natsume-senpai kembali bersamanya." Ujar kaname-kun sambil menatapku dengan cemas.

"Apa yang dikatakannya benar, bodoh. Kau sama sekali tidak perlu berpikir terlalu banyak." tambah Hotaru.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan mereka, tapi hatiku sama sekali tidak tenang, hatiku terasa sangat cemas dan takut.

"Maaf, aku ke toilet sebentar." Ujarku bangkit dari kursiku duduk dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Saat aku hampir mencapai toilet, mataku terbelalak karena terkejut, aku melihat dia, aku melihat Natsu...

Aku melihat Nastume-nii berlari masuk ke dalam restoran ini, badanku secara refrek bersembunyi di balik tiang yang ada. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bersembunyi seperti ini? Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak berani bertemu denganya?

Aku menolehkan wajahku mengintipnya. Aku melihat dia berlari masuk dan berjalan ke sebuah meja, ke meja gadis itu, ke meja Luna-senpai.

Aku merasakan dunia ini bagaikan terhenti saat aku melihatnya menatap Luna-senpai itu dan...

Tersenyum.

Dia tersenyum menatap Luna-senpai, dia menunjukkan senyum yang biasanya hanya ditunjukkannya padaku kepada Luna-senpai. Air mataku mengalir menuruni pipiku. Aku tidak berani menatap mereka lagi, aku segera menolehkan wajahku ke arah lain.

Kenapa dia ada di sini? Mengapa dia tersenyum pada gadis lain seperti itu? Apakah yang dikatakan Luna-senpai memang benar? Apakah mereka berdua benar-benar kembali pacaran? Apakah dia benar-benar telah melupakanku? Apakah dia benar-benar telah menyerah akan diriku?

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku menghapus air mataku. Aku tidak seharusnya menangis, aku seharusnya tertawa, bukankah ini lah yang aku harapkan? Bukankah ini lah yang aku inginkan? Bukankah aku ingin dia melupakan aku? Bukankah aku memintanya untuk melupakan perasaannya yang ada untukku? Tapi...

Kenapa hatiku sakit sekali? Kenapa hatiku sakit sekali sehingga aku merasa sangat sulit untuk bernapas? Kenapa?

Aku tiba-tiba merasa sangat mual dan sambil menutup mulutku aku berlari memasuki toilet. Aku memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang baru saja aku makan di wastafel.

Aku mengangkat wajahku menatap pantulan wajahku di cermin, wajahku begitu pucat, air mataku terus mengalir menuruni pipiku, ada apa denganku? Bukankah aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjadi kuat? Bukankah aku telah memutuskan untuk menjadi kuat dan melewati ini semua? Kenapa aku jadi lemah seperti ini? Kenapa aku kembali menjadi lemah kembali hanya karena aku melihatnya tersenyum kepada gadis lain?

**Yoichi POV**

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas menatap langit dari tempat dudukku di dalam kelas, ini adalah hari ke-lima aku bersekolah di sini dan juga hari ke-empat Aoi absent dari sekolah. Dia benar-benar menghindariku, mengingat apa yang aku lakukan padanya lima hari yang lalu, dia pasti sangat membenciku sekarang, sebab bagaimanapun juga aku telah menciumnya dengan paksa di hadapan murid-murid sekolah ini.

Aku bisa mendengar semua murid sekolah ini menggosib aku dan Aoi yang kini telah menjadi hot gosib di sekolah. Namun, tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekatiku untuk bertanya apa sesungguhnya hubungan kami dan aku bisa memakluminya sebab aku terus mengeluarkan aura yang menakutkan sejak kejadian itu.

Aku sesungguhnya sangat terkejut dengan Aoi yang menamparku dengan sekuat tenaga dan melarikan diri dari hadapanku saat aku mengakui cinaku padanya. Apakah artinya cintaku padanya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Apakah artinya dia menolak cintaku?

Memikirkan itu benar-benar membuatku sangat frustasi dan aku sangat membenci perasaan fustasi itu, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya sepulang sekolah hari ini, aku akan mencarinya sampai ketemu.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang duduk di samping kursiku dan mataku terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat siapa itu.

Aoi.

Aoi ada di sampingku dan dia menatapku dengan kedua bola mata merahnya.

"A-Aoi..." Panggilku dengan penuh rasa terkejut.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf karena menamparmu sebab menurutku kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Mataku kembali terbelalak begitu mendengar ucapannya itu dan aku bisa merasakan semua mata yang ada di kelas ini tertuju pada kami berdua sekarang.

"Dan aku minta maaf karena aku terus menghindarimu. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa saat berhadapan denganmu semenjak mengetahui masa lalu itu. A-Aku... Aku... Aku takut kau membenciku, aku takut kau membenciku karena siap..." Lanjut Aoi, namun sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya itu, aku telah mengangkat tanganku dan memeluknya.

Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sekelilingku lagi, aku bahagia sekali, aku senang sekali, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaan bahagia yang kurasakan sekarang.

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan. Aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu, Aoi. Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan masa lalu itu, aku tidak mempedulikan siapapun dirimu itu." Ujarku sambil tersenyum dan mempererat pelukkanku.

"K-Kau tidak berbohong?"

Aku melepaskan pelukkanku dan menatap wajahnya saat mendengar pertanyaannya itu "Aku tidak bohong, Aoi. Apa yang aku katakan itu benar, aku sama sekali tidak membencimu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu."

Aku bisa melihat air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya, namun dia tersenyum, dia tersenyum dengan begitu cantiknya dan memelukku.

"Terima kasih, Yoichi. Terima kasih.. Terima kasih..."

Aku hanya bisa tertawa dan membalas pelukkannya. Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pandangan teman sekelasku lagi, dia tidak menghindarku lagi, dia tidak menundukkan wajahnya lagi saat aku menatapnya, dia tidak membenciku, dia sama sekali tidak membenciku.

**Hotaru POV**

Aku hanya bisa menatap Mikan dengan penuh kekhawatiran, semenjak kejadian itu, semenjak dia mendengar dari mulut Luna Koizumi mengenai hubungannya dengan Natsume-senpai, kondisi tubuhnya menjadi semakin melemah.

Dia memang berusaha untuk kuat dihadapan kami dan bersikap seakan-akan tidak apa-apa, namun aku tahu di dalam hatinya dia sangat terluka. Wajahnya sekarang sangat pucat dan meskipun dia selalu menghabiskan makanannya bahkan selalu makan melebihi porsi biasanya, dia selalu memuntahkannya kembali.

Aku, Kaoru-san, Ioran-jiisan benar-benar sangat khawatir dengan kondisi tubuhnya, kami sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, dia sama sekali tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa, Mikan?" tanya Kaoru-san dengan penuh kekhawatiran sambil menepuk punggung Mikan dengan pelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, bodoh?" tanyaku pelan sambil menatapnya yang baru saja mengeluarkan seluruh sarapan paginya di wastafel.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa.." Jawabnya pelan dengan wajahnya yang pucat pasi.

"Mikan, lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek kesehatanmu? Wajahmu sangat pucat dan kau terus saja muntah selama tiga hari ini, kau benar-benar membuat kami semua ketakutan setengah mati." Ujar Kaoru-san dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa okaa-san, aku hanya kelelahan saja..." Balasnya lemah.

"Sudah cukup! Aku sama sekali tidak mau mendengar omong kosong itu lagi!" ujarku tegas "Kaoru-san lebih baik kita segera berangkat ke rumah sakit saja sekarang."

Kaoru-san menangguk kepalanya mendengar ucapanku itu dan tanpa mempedulikan protes lemah Mikan, kami berdua menuntunnya dengan pelan ke dalam mobil dan melaju dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit.

**Ruka POV**

Aku telah mendengar dari Hotaru mengenai kesehatan Mikan akhir-akhir ini yang memburuk dan saat aku mendapatkan telepon darinya bahwa dia dan Kaoru-san membawanya untuk mengecek kesehatannya di rumah sakit, aku segera melajukan mobilku ke rumah sakit itu.

"Ruka-senpai, di sini!" Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba dan saat aku menolehkan wajahku ke arah sumber suara itu, aku melihat Kaname melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Aku berlari mendekati Kaname-kun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Mikan?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Laporannya akan keluar sebentar lagi, ayo kita temui mereka." Jawab Kaname sambil berjalan memasuki salah satu ruangan dokter yang ada di rumah sakit ini.

Saat aku berjalan memasuki ruangan itu, aku bisa melihat Hotaru, Kaoru-san, Rei-san dan Mikan-chan di dalamnya.

"Ruka-pyon, kau juga datang?" tanya Mikan-chan saat melihatku.

"Tentu saja." balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sama sekali tidak apa-apa, kenapa kalian semua khawatir seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah cemberut.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaannya itu, dan sesungguhnya aku sama sekali tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakannya sebab wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan ini terbuka dan aku melihat seorang dokter berjalan masuk sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, dokter? Anakku tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kaoru-san dengan wajah penuh kecemasan saat dokter itu duduk di kursinya.

"Hasil cek kesehatan membuktikan bahwa nona Mikan sama sekali tidak apa-apa, hanya saja..." Jawab dokter itu pelan.

"Hanya saja, apa?" tanya Rei-san dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Maaf, nona Mikan. Aku ada beberapa pertanyaan untukmu? Apakah anda sering merasa mual akhir-akhir ini?" tanya dokter itu sambil menatap Mikan-chan.

"I-Iya..," jawab Mikan-chan binggung "Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?"

"Apakah anda sering muntah akhir-akhir ini?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

Mikan menangguk kepalanya dengan pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan dokter itu.

"Pertanyaan terakhir nona Mikan, kapan anda terakhir kali anda mendapat haid?"

"Aku kurang tahu, tapi mungkin sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. memangnya ada apa?"

Aku hanya bisa menatap dokter itu dengan penuh ketakutan saat mendengar pertanyaannya dan mendengar jawaban Mikan. Tidak mungkin, apa yang aku pikiran sekarang tidak munkin terjadi? Ini tidak mungkn terjadi.

"Nona Mikan, anda telah hamil tiga minggu..."

* * *

><p>Yes! Akhirnya sampai juga ke bagian ini! Mungkin chapter ini agak pendek ya? Tapi apa boleh buat, aku benar-benar ingin memeutuskan chapter ini tepat di bagian ini! ( Ha..ha..ha... )! Setelah aku baca ulang fic ini, aku baru sadar kalau sepertinya fic ini sedikit sekali adegan NxM-nya, kuhitung2 mereka sering bertemu-berpisah, bertemu-berpisah ( pada authonya aku sendiri -_-" ) karena itu aku janji deh, di chapter berikutnya mereka bakal ketemu lagi dan akan terpisah lagi atau tidak aku masih pikir2 dulu deh! Dan satu lagi fic ini sudah hampir memecahkan 100 review! aku harap para pembaca bersedia membantuku memecahkan rekor 100 review di chapter ini!^^<p>

**Bluedephyl** : thx deh dan syukru kau menyukai fic ini^^ soal fic ini memang berbeda 180 derjat dengan Tales of darkness and light sih^^

**Rurippe no kimi** : Syukur kau suka dengan YxA itu, dan mengapa Natsume bisa setangguh itu sudah terjawab di chapter ini dan alasan mengapa Natsume bisa yakin dengan masa lalu akan terjawab d chapter berikutnya ^^

**Daiyaki Aoi** : Thx tu supportnya untuk jawabannya tunggu update berikutnya ya!^^

**Kuroichibhineko** : Iya^^ main rahasia2 dulu ya! ( ha..ha..ha... ) Bagaimana menurutmu chapter ini? Mengejutkan gak kalau Mikan ternyata hamil? Mungkin tidak ya?


	23. Chapter 23

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel from "A piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaoru POV<strong>

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi saat dokter itu mengumumkan bahwa Mikan telah hamil tiga minggu.

Dia hamil, anakku hamil, Mikan hamil.

Meskipun Mikan sama sekali tidak mengatakan siapa ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya. Aku, kami semua tahu, kami tahu sekali siapa ayah dari anak itu.

Natsume.

Mikan mengandung anak Natsume, dia mengandung anak dari kakaknya sendiri, dia mengandung anak dari saudara sedarahnya, saudara seibunya.

Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin Mikan bisa mengandung anak Natsume? Apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana masa depan mereka kelak?

"Anak itu tidak boleh dilahirkan." Ujar Kaname tiba-tiba.

Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku menatap Kaname yang duduk di depanku dalam ruang tamu mansion Hyuga ini, aku sangat terkejut mendengar ucapannya itu, begitu juga dengan Ioran, Rei, Hotaru dan Ruka.

"Anak itu tidak boleh dilahirkan di dunia ini." Ulangnya lagi dengan pelan.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membuka mulutku untuk membalas ucapan Kaname. Kaname benar, anak itu tidak boleh dilahirkan sebab keberadaan anak itu adalah sesuatu yang tabu, keberadaan anak itu telah melanggar semua norma yang ada. Namun, menyuruh Mikan menggugurkannya, menyuruhnya menggugurkan anak dalam kandungannya.

"Jika Mikan melahirkan anak itu, bagaimana pandangan semua orang yang ada di dunia ini terhadapnya? Bagaimana perlakuan yang akan diterimanya dan anak itu kelak?"

Mengandung dan melahirkan anak adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bisa ku lakukan, betapa irinya aku saat melihat seorang wanita mengandung dan melahirkan seorang anak dari rahimnya, bagiku itu adalah sebuah mimpi, mimpi yang sangat sederhana namun tidak mungkin bisa tergapai tidak peduli apapun yang aku lakukan, karena itu, bisakah aku merebut mimpi itu dari Mikan? Bisakah aku menyuruh Mikan menggugurkan anak itu? Tidak, aku tidak bisa, aku tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Dan juga, anak dari orang tua yang sedarah pasti akan cacat dan kalaupun tidak cacat, anak itu pasti akan mengalami gangguan mental, karena itu, selagi masih bisa, selagi anak itu belum sempurna, kita harus menggugur..." Lanjut Kaname, namun sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ruka telah berteriak memotongnya.

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU, KANAME!"

Aku dan semua yang ada menolehkan wajah kami menatap Ruka saat mendengar teriakkannya itu, aku bisa melihat ekspresi kemarahan dari wajahnya dengan jelas.

"APAKAH KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN MIKAN? APAKAH KAU TIDAK MEMIKIRKAN PERASAAN MIKAN?"

"AKU MEMIKIRKANNYA! DEMI KEBAIKAN MIKAN DAN JUGA ANAK ITU DI MASA DEPAN, ANAK ITU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BOLEH DILAHIR.." Balas Kaname, namun tiba-tiba Ruka berlari mendekatinya dan meninjunya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"RUKA!" teriakku dan Hoaru terkejut, kami sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka Ruka yang begitu lembut bisa meninju Kaname.

Rei dengan cepat bergerak menangkap Ruka yang memukul Kaname.

"LEPASKAN AKU REI-SAN! AKU HARUS MENGHAJARNYA!" teriak Ruka sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Rei, sedangkan Kaname yang dipukul oleh Ruka hanya bisa menatap Ruka dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"HENTIKAN SEMUANYA!" teriak Ioran tiba-tiba.

Aku dan semua yang ada menolehkan kepala kami menatap Ioran. Aku bisa melihat betapa sedihnya wajahnya, aku bisa melihat betapa menderitanya wajahnya.

"Hentikan Ruka... Apa yang dikatakan Kaname memang benar... Anak itu sama sekali tidak boleh di lahirkan..." Ujarnya pelan.

**Mikan POV**

Aku hanya bisa duduk diam di atas ranjang di dalam kamarku tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan dokter itu dalam kamarku.

Dengan pelan aku mengangkat tanganku dan menyentuh perutku. Aku sangat terkejut saat dokter itu mengatakan aku telah hamil tiga minggu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa percaya kalau di dalam perutku kini sedang tumbuh kehidupan baru.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka apa yang kami lakukan pada malam itu telah melahirkan sebuah nyawa baru, sebuah kehidupan baru di dalam perutku. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menyesali kejadian malam itu, aku tidak pernah menyesali apa yang kami lakukan malam itu, sebab aku melakukan itu karena aku mencintainya, karena dia mencintaiku, karena kami saling mencintai dan tidak ingin terpisahkan lagi.

Sesungguhnya aku sangat gembira saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter itu, di dalam perutku kini ada anak kami berdua, anaknya, anak dari satu-satunya laki-laki yang aku cintai di dunia ini. Namun, aku juga sangat takut, anak kami berdua, anak dari kakakku, anak dari saudara laki-lakiku, saudara se-ibuku.

Bagaimana tanggapan orang lain jika mengetahui keberadaan anak ini? Bagaimana nasib anak ini kelak? Anak ini adalah bukti dari cinta kami berdua, anak ini adalah bukti dari cinta terlarangku dengan kakakku. Dunia ini pasti tidak akan mudah baginya?

"Mikan..." Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakangku dan saat aku menolehkan wajahku ke belakang, aku melihat okaa-san, otou-san, Rei-nii, Hotaru dan Ruka-pyon.

"Mikan.. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu..." Ujar otou-san pelan.

Ketakutan menyerangku saat mendengar ucapan otou-san itu, wajah mereka semua kelihatan sangat serius, aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan padaku, namun aku tahu, yang ingin mereka bicarakan padaku adalah tentang anak yang ada di dalam kandunganku ini, yang ingin bicarakan adalah tentang anakku dan Natsume, anak kami berdua.

**Ioran POV**

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah ketakutan Mikan saat melihat kami berdua, aku melihat dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memeluk perutnya seakan-akan ingin melindungi anak dalam perutnya dari kami.

"A-Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan, otou-san?" tanyanya gemetar sambil berdiri dari ranjangnya.

"Mikan. Kami ingin membicarakan tentang dirimu dan anak yang ada di dalam kandunganmu itu..." Jawabku pelan.

Mendengar jawabanku itu, dia berjalan mundur ke belakang tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari kami.

"A-Apa yang ingin kalian b-bicarakan mengenai kami berdua?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku bisa melihat ketakutan di wajahnya yang kini telah berubah menjadi pucat pasi, aku merasa sangat ragu untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin aku katakan, namun bagaimanapun juga aku tetap harus mengatakannya.

"Mikan... Kau tidak bisa melahirkan anak itu, Mikan." Ujarku pelan.

Matanya terbelalak karena terkejut begitu mendengar ucapanku, badannya bergemetar hebat.

"TIDAK! TIDAK AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriaknya penuh ketakutan.

"Mikan.." Panggil Kaoru dan Hotaru pelan sambil mendekatinya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! JANGAN MENDEKATIKU!" teriak Mikan menghentikan Kaoru.

Kami sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun saat mendengar teriakkannya itu.

"Mikan..." Panggilku lagi.

"JANGAN MENYURUHKU MENGGUGURKANNYA! AKU MOHON! AKU MOHON PADA KALIAN JANGAN MENYURUHKU MEMBUNUHNYA!" teriak Mikan sambil memeluk perutnya dengan erat dan membungkukkan badannya pada kami, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya dengan deras.

Hatiku terasa luar biasa sakit saat mendengar permohonannya itu, aku bisa melihat Kaoru berlari mendekati Mikan dan memeluknya dengan erat. air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya, dia memeluknya dengan erat tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Aku mohon... Aku mohon... Jangan menyuruhku memggugurkan anak ini..." Pintanya sambil menangis dari dalam pelukan Kaoru.

Permohonannya itu, permintaannya itu, air matanya itu...

Kejam. Aku sangat kejam, aku bersalah padanya, kami semua bersalah dan berdosa padanya karena kami menyuruhnya membuat keputusan itu. Tapi, apa yang akan terjadi jika kelak anak itu dilahirkan? Apakah yang akan dihadapi anak itu kelak? Apakah anak itu akan mengalami lagi nasib semenyedihkan ini lagi? Bolehkah anak itu dilahirkan? Bolehkah cucuku itu dilahirkan di dunia ini?

Air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melindunginya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melindungi putriku ini dari penderitaan. Aku adalah seorang ayah yang gagal, aku adalah seorang ayah yang tidak berguna.

Tuhan, aku mohon padamu, aku bersedia menukar apapun yang aku punya untuk menghentikan penderitaannya. Perusahaanku, kekayaanku, segala yang aku miliki, aku bersedia menukar itu semua dengan kebahagiaannya.

**Ruka POV**

Aku hanya bisa berdiri menatap Mikan yang terus menangis dan memohon pada kami dalam pelukkan Kaoru-san.

Aku tahu, kami tahu, semua yang ada di dalam ruangan ini tahu, dia tidak mau menggugurkan anak dalam kandungannya itu, dia terus memeluk perutnya dengan erat sambil menangis dan terus memohon pada kami untuk jangan membunuh anaknya.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, kami semua hanya bisa diam membisu, satu-satunya suara yang ada di dalam kamar ini hanyalah suara tanggisnya yang terus memohon pada kami untuk tidak menyuruhnya menggugurkan anak dalam kandungannya.

Meskipun dia baru mengetahui dia mengandung anak itu, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, dia mencintai anak itu, dia sangat mencintai anak itu, mencintai anak dari satu-satunya laki-laki yang dicintainya di dunia, mencintai anak dari saudara sedarahanya, mencintai anak dari kakaknya, mencintai anak Natsume.

Mengapa hidupnya seperti ini? Mengapa jalan hidupnya begini menderita? Apa salahnya di dunia ini? Sejak kecil dia selalu membahagiakan siapapun yang ada di sampingnya, sejak kecil dia selalu begitu baik dan murah hati kepada siapapun, karena itu tidak seharusnya dia mengalami nasib seperti ini.

Anak itu, anak yang ada di dalam kandungannya itu...

Apa yang akan terjadi jika Nastume mengetahui keberadaan anak itu? Apa yang akan terjadi jika Natsume mengetahui Mikan mengandung anaknya? Aku tidak berani membayangkannya, dia pasti tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun melukai mereka berdua dia, pasti tidak akan pernah memaafkan kami jika dia mengetahui apa yang ingin kami lakukan.

"Keluarlah... Aku mohon keluarlah kalian semua, tinggalkan aku sendirian..." Ujar Mikan tiba-tiba sambil melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kaoru-san.

"Mikan, tenanglah..." Ujar Kaoru-san berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"KELUAR!" teriak Mikan pada kami.

Aku bisa melihat air mata Kaoru-san yang mengalir semakin deras, aku bisa melihat air mata Ioran-jiisan mengalir dengan jelas begitu juga dengan Hotaru yang ada di sampingku, sedangkan Rei-san, dia hanya menatap Mikan dengan wajah penuh kesedihan dan mata berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang akan jatuh dari matanya.

"KELUAR DARI SINI! TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN! TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN!"

Kami sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, kami semua hanya bisa menatapnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, sebab kami tahu, apapun yang kami katakan padanya tidak ada gunanya, apapun yang kami katakan tidak akan didengarnya, yang bisa kami lakukan hanyalah meninggalkannya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Mengapa? Mengapa jadi seperti ini Ioran?" tanya Kaoru-san menangis di dalam pelukkan Ioran-jiisan saat kami sudah berada di luar kamar Mikan.

Ioran-jiisan sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

Aku merasa Hotaru menarik lengan bajuku dan saat aku menolehkan wajahku padanya, aku melihat dia menangis.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Ruka?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

Aku hanya bisa menatap Hotaru, dia sama sekali tidak pernah bertanya padaku tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya, dia adalah gadis yang selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukann, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia bertanya padaku apa yang harus dilakukannya, dan aku...

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawabnya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang.

**Rei POV**

Aku hanya bisa duduk di atas kursi sofa dalam apertemnet tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan, aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

Tiba-tiba pintu apertement terbuka dan aku melihat Natsume berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Rei-nii? Tumben kau sudah ada di rumah pada jam begini." Ujar Natsume saat melihatku.

Aku sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya itu, aku hanya mengangkat wajahku menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Rei-Nii? Wajahmu kelihatan pucat sekali? Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya lagi dan aku bisa melihat kecemasan di matanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kelelahan saja, perkerjaan sebagai dosen di universitas Tokyo ternyata lebih melelahkan dari yang aku pikirkan. Aku ingin tidur sekarang, jangan ganggu aku." Jawabku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sambil bangkit dari kursi sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Baiklah. Jaga kesehatanmu Rei-nii, aku dan Yoichi sama sekali tidak mau kau sakit." Balas Nastume dari belakangku.

Aku tidak membalas ucapannya itu lagi, aku segera berjalan memasuki kamarku dan mengunci pintu kamar.

Aku tidak berani menatap wajah Natsume, aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya, aku merasa sangat berdosa padanya. Pada saat menatap wajahnya, betapa aku ingin mengatakan padanya apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, betapa aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa Mikan sedang mengandung anaknya, betapa aku ingin mengatakan padanya apa yang sedang dialami Mikan sekarang ini.

Tapi...

Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu padanya. Anak itu, anaknya yang berada di dalam kandungan Mikan itu adalah keponakanku, anak itu adalah anak dari kedua orang adikku yang sangat aku cintai, dan aku dengan begitu kejamnya tidak mengijinkannya untuk dilahirkan, aku dengan begitu kejamnya berdiri di pihak mereka yang ingin anak itu digugurkan, berdiri di pihak yang ingin membunuh anak itu.

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku menatap lantai di bawahku, aku hanya bisa menangis tanpa bersuara, aku hanya bisa meneteskan air mataku menahan kesakitan di hatiku.

Maaf..

Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf.

Maaf Natsume, maaf karena aku tidak bisa memberitahumu.

Maaf, Mikan, maaf karena aku tidak bisa berdiri di pihakmu.

Dan terakhir, maaf, maaf kepada anak yang berada di dalam kandungan Mikan, maaf karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu, maaf karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu.

**Misaki POV**

"Kenapa wajahmu itu menyeramkan sekali Misaki?" tanya Tsubasa sambil menatapku saat menjemputku pulang dari sekolah.

"Karena gosib sialan dan sikap jelek Luna itu." Jawabku kesal.

"Sudahlah. Tenang saja, tidak perlu kau pedulikan gosib murahan itu." Ujar Tsubasa menenangkanku.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menahan emosiku setiap kali aku teringat akan gosib itu.

Di sekolahku kini tengah tersebar gosib yang benar-benar membuatku muak dam kesal, gosib mengenai Natsume-senpai, Mikan-chan dan gadis tidak tahu malu, Luna Koizumi alias gadis paling menyebalkan di dunia, gosib mengenai Natsume-senpai dan Luna yang kembali pacaran.

Aku tahu dengan jelas, sumber gosib ini semua berasal dari Luna itu sendiri, dia sendiri yang menyebarkan gosib di sekolah bahwa dia dan Natsume-senpai kembali pacaran. Gadis itu benar-benar telah mencapi batasnya, apakah dia tidak sadar dengan sikap Natsume-senpai yang jelas-jelas terlihat sangat terganggu setiap kali dia ada di sampingnya? Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi adalah banyak dari murid sekolah yang mempercayai gosib itu.

_"Apa yang dikatakan Natsume Hyuga dalam acara pertunangan imoutonya itu sebenarnya palsu. Itu disebabkan karena adiknya yang menderita Brothercomplex akut memaksanya untuk melakukan sandiwara membawanya lari di hari pertunangannya dengan mengancamnya bahwa dia akan mengakhiri hidupnya di depannya jika dia tidak mau. Lalu, kenapa Natsume-senpai diberitakan meninggal dunia dua tahun yang lalu dan bersembunyi dari semua orang juga disebabkan karena dia mau menghindari Imotou-nya itu, bahkan alasan mengapa Natsume-senpai dan Luna-senpai putus dulu juga disebabkan oleh imoutounya itu. Imoutounya itu benar-benar gila dan tidak tahu malu, kasian sekali Luna."_

Saat aku mendengar gosib itu, tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi, aku berlari mencarinya, dia sedang duduk bersama teman-teman sekelasnya saat itu, dan saat aku melabaknya, dia bersandiwara di depan semua orang, dia menangis dan mengatakan kenapa aku mau memihak Mikan-chan yang jelas-jelas salah dan kerlewatan batas.

Aku benar-benar ingin sekali memukulnya saat itu, dia benar-benar artis yang hebat sebab dengan air mata palsunya dia berhasil membuat semua yang ada di sana mempercayai setiap ucapannya, dia berhasil membuat semua orang berpikir bahwa Mikan-chan lah penyebab dari semua ini.

Aku ingin sekali berteriak menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku ingin sekali memberitahu semua yang ada di sana bahwa mereka salah. Mikan-chan bukan orang seperti itu, dia bukan orang seperti itu, benar dia mencintai kakaknya sendiri, tapi cintanya itu sama sekali tidak pernah egois, cintanya kepada Nastume-senpai sangat tulus, sangat tulus sehingga sangat menyakitkan hatiku dengan akhir yang dia dapatkan.

Namun, aku tidak mungkin bisa berteriak menceritakan itu semua, aku tidak mungkin bisa menceritakan itu semua kepada mereka yang ada di sana dan juga aku rasa, semua yang ada tidak mungkinakan percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan.

"Misaki, apakah yang aku lihat itu kenyataan?" tanya Tsubasa tiba-tiba menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya ku binggung sambil menatapnya.

Tsubasa sama sekali tidak menolehkan wajahnya menatapku, kedua matanya terbelalak karena terkejut menatap ke depan, dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangannya menunjuk dua sosok orang yang berada di depan kami.

Mataku terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat dua orang yang ada di depan itu, aku melihat Nastume-senpai dan Luna.

Tidak mungkin, ini pasti kesalahan, Natsume-senpai menunggu Luna? Natsume-senpai datang menjemput Luna yang pulang dari sekolah? Ini tidak mungkin, aku dan Tsubasa pasti sedang bermimpi.

**Aoi POV**

"Ayo kita mengunjungi Mikan-nee besok, Aoi." Ajak Yoichi tiba-tiba saat dia mengantarku pulang ke apertemntku dari sekolah.

Aku hanya mengangkat wajahku menatap Yoichi yang berjalan di sampingku dengan ekspresi terkejut begitu mendengar ucapannya itu.

Mengunjungi Mikan-nee? Tidak. Aku masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk menemuinya. Aku sama sekali belum berbicara dengannya semenjak aku mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya. Meskipun kami tinggal di rumah yang sama saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya, sebab dia terus mengurung dirinya di kamarnya.

"Apa lagi yang kau takutkan, Aoi? Masa kau yang sudah berhadapan dengan Rei-nii setelah kejadian itu tidak berani berhadapan dengan Mikan-nee?"

"Ini beda Yoichi." Jawabku pelan sambil menghela napas.

Benar, ini berbeda, berhadapan dengan Rei-nii dan berhadapan dengan Mikan-nee benar-benar sangat berbeda.

Aku ingat saat aku berhadapan dengan Rei-nii tiga hari yang lalu. Saat mataku bertemu dengan mata abu-abunya, aku benar-benar ingin segera melarikan diri dari situ, namun tangan Yoichi yang menggenggam tanganku dengan erat menghentikan niatku itu, kehangatan tangannya yang mengenggam tanganku seakan-akan mengatakan padaku semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dan saat aku menundukkan kepalaku meminta maaf padanya, meminta maaf padanya akan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, dia menghentikanku dan bekata

_"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku. Kau tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan masa lalu itu, yang seharusnya meminta maaf adalah aku, maaf untuk sikapku kepadamu selama kita masih hidup di panti asuhan dulu.."_

Dalam mimpipun aku tidak pernah membayangkan Rei-nii akan berkata seperti itu padaku, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipiku saat mendengar ucapannya itu.

Dia memaafkan aku, dia memaafkan aku. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya saat itu, aku merasa sangat gembira dan bahagia sekali saat itu, beban di pundakku telah berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

Jangan pernah takut, jangan pernah menyerah kepada masa lalu dan jangan pernah membiarkan masa lalu itu menghancurkan masa depan yang ada.

Kata-kata Natsume-nii itu bagaikan jimat bagiku, kata-katanya itu kini telah membantuku membebaskan beban yang ada di pundakku sedikit demi sedikit.

"Apanya yang berbeda?" tanya Yoichi lagi sambil menatapku.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, Yoichi. Tapi bertemu dengan Mikan-nee... Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di depannya."

"Cukup dengan menjadi dirimu sendiri, Aoi. Cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri dan semuanya pasti akan terselesaikan." Ujar Yoichi tiba-tiba sambil menyentuh pipiku.

Wajahku memerah saat merasakan sentuhan tangannya di pipiku, aku bisa merasakan hatiku berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku selalu merasa seperti ini setiap kali berhadapan dengannya?

"Kapan kau akan memberiku jawabannya, Aoi?" tanya Yoichi tiba-tiba.

"Jawaban?" tanyaku kembali dengan binggung.

Yoichi menghela napas saat mendengar pertanyanku "Kapan kau akan menjawab perasaanku?"

Wajahku langsung berubah menjadi merah padam saat mendengar pertanyannya itu. Perasaanku pada Yoichi, perasaanku padanya, aku sama sekali tdak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku terhadapnya? Aku memang sangat suka berada di sampingnya, aku memang sangat senang saat mendengar dari mulutnya dia tidak membenciku, apakah itu karena aku menyukainya? Apakah itu karena aku mencintainya?

"A-Aku... Aku..." Ujarku terbata-bata dengan wajah merah padam dan menundukkan kepalaku ke bawah karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ujar Yoichi tiba-tiba.

Mataku terbelalak dengan apa yang terjadi berikutnya, Yoichi menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya memeluk pinggangku sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan kepalaku dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, sama dengan kejadian itu lagi, lagi-lagi dia menciumku tanpa meminta persetujuanku, lagi-lagi dia menciumku di tempat umum. Aku ingin sekali mengangkat tanganku dan menampar wajahnya lagi, tapi, tidak tahu mengapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dengan pelan aku menutup mataku dan melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya membalas ciumannya.

Aku tersenyum dalam ciuman itu, ciumannya itu membuatku tahu, ciumannya itu membuatku sadar, aku menyukainya, aku mencintainya, aku mencintai Yoichi.

**Luna POV**

Aku melihat pandangan iri dari semua orang yang menatapku dan Natsume, aku bahkan juga melihat Misaki Harada dan Tsubasa Andou yang menatap kami dengan mata terbelalak karena terkejut.

Ya. Siapa yang tidak terkejut saat melihat Natsume Hyuga yang terkenal itu datang menjemputku yang pulang sekolah.

Hari ini aku telah merencanakan semuanya, hari ini aku pasti akan mendapatkan Natsume, aku tidak mungkin akan melepaskannya, hari ini dia akan menjadi milikku untuk selamanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Natsume tiba-tiba sambil menatapku.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Ikuti aku jika kau ingin mengetahuinya." Balasku sambil memeluk lengannya.

Dia sama sekali tidak mengusirku seperti biasanya, dia membiarkan aku memeluk lengannya di depan hadapan semua orang yang sangat terkejut sekarang. Aku tersenyum penuh kebanggaan menatap semua yang ada di sekeliling kami terutama pada Misaki Harada dan Tsubasa Andou.

Natsume yang datang menjemputku, Natsume yang mengijinkan aku memeluk lengannya dan Natsume yang membiarkan aku menariknya meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa berkata apapun. Semua yang melihat ini pasti akan memepercayai apa yang aku katakan, semua yang ada di sini pasti akan mempercayai bahwa aku dan dia telah kembali pacaran.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun selama perjalanan kami, dia tetap berwajah tanpa ekspresi dan membiarkan aku menuntunnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya, dan berpikir dia pasti tidak akan lagi berwajah seperti ini tidak lama lagi.

Aku mengajak ke sebuah hotel tidak jauh dari sekolahku.

Dia menatapku dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan saat kami berjalan memasuki hotel tersebut.

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Seseorang yang pasti akan membuatmu sangat bahagia." Jawabku sambil berjalan menuntunnya ke salah satu kamar di hotel ini.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, dia mengikutiku dari belakang dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menahan senyumku membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Aku mempersilakannya masuk duluan saat kami tiba di kamar 204 dalam hotel ini dan saat kami masuk ke dalam kamar itu aku segera mengunci pintunya.

"Apa maksudmu menyuruhku masuk ke kamar ini?" tanyanya sambil membalikkan wajahnya menatapku saat melihat sama sekali tidak ada orang di dalam kamr itu.

Aku sama sekali tidak membuang waktuku lagi, aku segera meloncat memeluk dan mencium bibirnya dengan mesra.

Natsume sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, dia segera melepaskan dirinya dariku dan menghapus bibirnya yang baru saja ku cium.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan itu, Luna?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan tajam dan penuh kemarahan.

"Kau tahu apa yang mau aku lakukan Nat-su-me." Jawabku sambil tertawa dan dengan pelan aku membuka baju seragamku di depanya "Jadikanlah aku milikmu."

Natsume sama sekali tidak berkata apapun mendengar jawabanku itu, dia hanya menatapku dengan kedua bola mata merahnya, siapa yang sanggub menolak ajakkan ku ini? Siapa yang sanggub menolak diriku yang begini sempurna ini? Aku yakin Nastume pasti tidak akan bisa menolak diriku.

"Kau benar-benar rendah sekali, Luna." Ujar nastume tiba-tiba.

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar jawabannya itu, aku mengangkat wajahku menatapnya yang kini menatapku dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat merendahkanku.

"Aku merasa kasihan dengan orang tuamu yang memilikimu sebagai anaknya." Lanjutnya lagi dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari kamar ini.

"Tunggu!" teriakku sambil memeluknya.

"Lepaskan aku, Luna!" ujar Natsume sambil mendorong tubuhku darinya sehingga aku terjatuh ke atas ranjang di kamar ini.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau menolakku Natsume?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

Natsume menolehkan wajahnya menatapku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Apakah karena Mikan Hyuga? Apakah karena gadis pelacur itu kau bersikap seperti itu padaku?"

mendengar ucapanku itu tiba-tiba dia bergerak mendekatiku dengan cepat dan mencekik leherku dengan kuat.

"Tarik ucapanmu itu, aku tidak akan mematahkan lehermu jika kau berani menghina Mikan seperti itu lagi." Ujarnya dingin dengan mata merahnya yang bersinar penuh kemarahan.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun melihat sikapnya yang seperti ini, aku sangat ketakutan sebab aku tahu apa yang dikatakannnya barusan bukanlah kebohongan, dia benar-benar akan mematahkan leherku jika aku menghina Mikan Hyuga lagi.

"Dan yang merupakan pelacur itu adalah kamu, Luna." Tambahnya sambil melepaskan leherku dan berjalan keluar meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar ini.

Kemarahan dan kebencian menguasai diriku sesaat dia keluar dari kamar ini. Beraninya, beraninya dia menolak dan menghinaku seperti ini? Beraninya dia memperlakukan aku seperti itu? Dan terakhir, terakhir..

Mikan Hyuga.

Dua tahun yang lalu, Natsume memutuskanku gara-gara memilih dia, dan sekarang Natsume bersikap seperti itu padaku juga gara-gara dia. Sampai kapan dia bermaksud untuk menghancurkan hidupku? Sampai kapan aku akan diperlakukan seperti itu gara-gara dia? Aku membencinya, aku membencinya, aku sangat teramat membencinya. Mengapa dia selalu berada di atasku? Mengapa Natsume lebih memilih dia dari pada aku? Mengapa dia selalu memiliki segala yang ingin aku punya? Kecantikan, kekayaan, kemasyuran dan terakhir Natsume.

Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi. aku tidak akan membiarkan dia mendapatkan apa yang tidak bisa aku dapatkan, jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Natsume maka tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa memilikinya.

**Mikan POV**

Aku hanya bisa duduk membelai perutku yang datar tanpa mangatakan sepatah katapun di dalam kamarku yang gelap gulita ini.

Sudah malam kah? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu lagi sekarang jam berapa? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu semenjak aku mendengar ucapan dari mereka yang mengatakan aku tidak bisa melahirkan anak ini.

Menggugurkannya. Membunuhnya.

Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menggugurkannya, aku tidak bisa membunuhnya. Aku ingin melahirkannya, aku ingin membesarkannya, aku ingin melihat dengan kedua mataku sendiri dia tumbuh besar nanti. Aku mencintainya, aku mencintai anak ini, aku mencintai anak yang ada di dalam kandunganku sekarang, anak kami berdua.

Bagaimana aku bisa membunuh anak ini? Bagaimana aku bisa membunuh anak dari satu-satunya laki-laki yang aku cintai di dunia ini? Membunuh anaknya sama saja dengan membunuh cintaku untuknya.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"Mikan-chan..." Panggil seseorang tiba-tiba sambil membuka pintu kamarku.

Aku menolehkan wajahku dan aku melihat Kaname-kun berjalan masuk ke dalam dengan sebuah map di tangannya, dia membuka lampu kamarku yang gelap gulita ini dan menatapku dengan kedua mata birunya.

"Mikan-chan..." Panggilnya lagi dan berjalan medekatiku.

Aku sama sekali tidak berkata apapun, aku menangis dan memeluk dirinya dengan erat.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus bersandar pada siapa, aku tidak tahu siapa lagi yang harus aku andalkan sekarang. Otou-san, okaa-san, Rei-nii, Ruka-pyon dan Hotaru, mereka semua memintaku untuk menggugurkan anak ini, mereka memintaku untuk membunuh anak ini.

Kaname-kun. Dia tidak akan memintaku melakukan itu bukan? Aku tahu, dia pasti tidak akan memintaku menggugurkannya karena dia adalah orang yang sangat baik, lembut dan mengerti diriku, dia pasti akan berpihak padaku, dia pasti akan menyetujui keinginanku melahirkan anak ini.

"Tenanglah Mikan... Aku ada di sini.. Aku ada di sampingmu..." Ujarnya sambil membalas pelukkanku dan membelai kepalaku.

"A-Apa yang harus aku lakukan Kaname-kun?" tanyaku sambil menangis dalam pelukkannya.

"Mikan-chan, kau tidak bisa melahirkan anak itu Mikan, kau harus menggugurkannya."

Kata-katanya itu bagaikan mimpi buruk bagiku, mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulutnya aku segera mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dan menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan.

Dia juga berpikir begitu, Kaname-kun juga berpikir bahwa aku tidak boleh melahirkan ank itu, dia juga berpihak pada mereka dan memintaku menggugurkan anak ini.

"Mikan-chan tenanglah. Dengarkan penjalasanku dulu, kau sama sekali tidak bisa melahirkan anak itu." Ujarnya sambil berusaha menenangkanku.

"Keluar... Keluar... KELUAR!" teriakku ketakutan saat melihatnya mendekatiku.

"Kau masih berusia tujuh belas tahun Mikan, kau tidak mungkin bisa memebesarkan anak itu sendirian dan juga, apakah kau tidak ingat siapa ayah dari anak itu? Ayahnya adalah Natsume, Mikan, kakakmu sendiri." Ujar Kaname-kun dengan nada tinggi.

"KELUAR! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU! KELUAR!"

"DIA SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAIMU LAGI, MIKAN-CHAN!" teriaknya tiba-tiba.

Aku terdiam mendengar teriakkanya itu. Dia tidak mencintaiku lagi? Dia tidak mencintaiku lagi? Natsume tidak mencintaiku lagi?

"Lihatlah ini." Ujar Kaname-kun sambil menyodorkan ku beberapa helai foto yang diambilnya dari dalam sebuah map di tangannya.

Mataku terbelalak karena terkejut saat melihat foto-foto itu.

Foto-foto itu, foto-foto itu adalah foto dari Natsume dan Luna-senpai. Foto Natsume yang menunggu Luna-senpai di depan gerbang sekolahnya, foto Natsume-senpai yang membiarkan Luna-senpai memeluk lengannya dan foto Natsume dan Luna-senpai yang berjalan memasuki sebuah hotel.

"Aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Luna-senpai di restoran hari itu. Tapi, saat aku menyelidikinya, aku menemukan ini Mikan-chan, Luna-senpai tidak berbohong, mereka berdua benar-benar telah kembali berpacaran, d-dia telah melupakanmu, Natsume telah melupakanmu, Mikan-chan."

Aku merasakan dunia ini benar-benar telah runtuh, dia telah melupakan aku? Dia telah meninggalkan aku? Dia tidak lagi mencintaiku? Dia telah menyerah akan diriku? Apakah dia tidak lagi menginginkan aku di dalam hidupnya lagi?

"Kau tidak mungkin melahirkan anak itu, Mikan-chan? Anak di dalam kandunganmu itu kelak pasti akan menghancurkan masa depan mu dan dia, anak itu adalah anak dari seorang pria yang tidak lagi mencintaimu, Mikan-chan."

Kata-kata Kaname itu, kata-katanya itu dengan mudah menghancurkan seluruh hatiku, air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku, hatiku terasa sangat sakit, hatiku terasa luar biasa sakit, aku merasa napasku sangat sesak, aku merasakan badanku gemetar dan mendingin.

"Keluar! KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!" teriakku sekuat tenagaku.

Mendengar teriakkan ku Kaname-kun bangkit dari ranjangku sambil menatapku dengan sedih dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

"Buatlah keputusan yang benar, Mikan-chan. Jangan menciptakan lagi masa lalu yang menyedihkan seperti kalian lagi." Ujar Kaname-kun sebelum menutup pintu kamarku.

Aku hanya bisa menangis, menangis dan menangis.

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa aku begitu sedih? Kenapa aku menangis begitu mendengar Natsume tidak mencintaiku lagi? Bagaimana dengan anak ini? Bagaimana dengan anak kami yang kini ada dalam kandunganku? Apakah anak ini juga akan mengalami nasib menyedihkan sepertiku? Apakah keberadaan anak ini akan menghancurkan masa depan Nastume kelak? Bagaimana aku mengatakan padanya kelak bahwa ayahnya tidak lagi mencintai ibunya? Bagaimana aku mengatakan padanya? Apakah anak ini memang lebih baik tidak dilahirkan?

Tidak. Tidak, aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau itu.

Tuhan. Kenapa kau begitu kejam? Jika kau tidak mengijinkanku melahirkan anak ini kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? Jika kau memang tidak mengijinkan anak ini hidup di dunia ini kenapa kau menitipkannya pada rahimku? Kenapa tuhan? Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu kejam kepadaku? Kenapa kau begitu kejam pada anak ini? Anak ini sama sekali tidak berdosa, anak ini sama sekali tidak bersalah, yang salah adalah aku, yang mengabaikan perintahmu dan tetap mencintai kakak sedarah adalah aku, karena itu, hukum saja aku, hukum saja aku sesukamu, tapi jangan anak ini, jangan anak ini tuhan.

Aku mohon padamu, jangan anak ini, jangan anakku, jangan anaknya, jangan anak kami.

**Hotaru POV**

Aku dan Kaoru-san segera berlari mendekati kamar Mikan saat kami mendengar teriakkannya dan mataku terbelalak saat melihat Kaname berjalan keluar dari sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Kaname?" tanyaku.

Kaname sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya diam menatap kami berdua.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Mikan, Kaname?" tanya Kaoru-san dengan wajah panik.

"Aku hanya memberitahunya apa yang terbaik baginya, aku hanya memberitahunya bahwa anak itu sama sekali tidak boleh dilahirkan." jawabnya pelan.

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar jawabannya itu, tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi, aku berlari kedepannya dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"KENAPA KAU KATAKAN ITU PADANYA? TIDAKKAH KAU TAHU BAGAIMANa KEADAANNYA SEKARANG?" teriakku penuh kemarahan.

"APAKAH MENURUTMU ANAK ITU MEMANG BOLEH DILAHIRKAN!" teriak Kaname membalasku.

Aku terdiam mendengar teriakkannya itu.

"APAKAH MENURUTMU DIA SEORANG DIRI SAJA SANGGUB MENJAGA ANAK ITU DARI DUNIA YANG AKAN SANGAT KEJAM KEPADA MEREKA?"

Aku hanya bisa melepaskan tanganku kerah bajunya, aku hanya bisa diam tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membalas apa yang diucapkannya itu.

Aku mendengar Kaoru-san menangis dari belakangku.

"Anak itu tidak boleh dilahirkan. Hotaru. Anak itu adalah sebuah kesalahan." Tambah Kaname pelan.

Kesalahan? Anak itu adalah kesalahan? Anak tidak berdosa yang ada di dalam kandungan Mikan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan? Benar. Anak itu memang tidak seharusnya ada, Mikan tidak seharusnya mengandung anak itu. Cinta Mikan dan Natsume-senpai yang sedarah itu memang merupakan sebuah kesalahan, tapi apakah cinta mereka yang begitu tulus itu adalah sebuah kesalahan? Jika cinta mereka berdua itu memang merupakan sebuah kesalahan, bagaimana cinta yang bukan kesalahan? Bagaimana contoh cinta yang bukan merupakan sebuah kesalahan?

Aku menatap Kaname yang terus menatapku dengan kedua mata birunya. Mengapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu dengan begitu mudah? Mengapa dia bisa mengatakan kata-kata sekejam itu dengan begitu mudah? Apakah yang di depanku ini benar-benar merupakan Kaname Sono yang ku kenal? Apakah yang di depanku ini benar-benar merupakan Kaname Sono sahabat Mikan itu? Apakah dia tidak memikirkan perasaan Mikan? Apakah dia tidak memikirkan betapa kejamnya kata-kata itu bagi Mikan?

"Aku tahu aku kejam, aku tahu aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan Mikan. Tapi, demi Mikan dan juga anak itu, ini adalah jalan yang terbaik Hotaru." Ujarnya tiba-tiba sambil menundukkan kepalanya seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiranku.

Air mataku mengalir menuruni pipiku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Mikan? Kenapa selalu harus dia?

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu kamar Mikan yang terbuka dan saat aku menolehkan kepalaku menatap pintu itu, aku melihat Mikan berdiri di sana, wajahnya sangat pucat, air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya, penderitaan dan keputusasaan terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku, aku mengerti, aku mengerti... A-Aku akan menggugurkan anak ini..."

**Ruka POV**

"Mikan bersedia menggugurkan anak itu?" tanyaku pelan sambil menatap Hotaru yang ada di depanku.

Hotaru sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku itu, dia hanya menangguk kepalanya dengan pelan.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apapun lagi.

Mikan bersedia menggugurkan anak itu, Mikan bersedia menggugurkan anak Natsume yang ada di dalam kandungannya itu. Anak itu akan menghilang, anak itu akan menghilang dari dunia ini tanpa pernah diketahui Natsume, anaknya akan mati tanpa diketahuinya.

Keputusan itu, keputusan yang meminta Mikan untuk menggugurkan anak dalam rahimnya, apakah keputusan itu memang merupakan keputusan yang terbaik? Apakah tidak ada keputusan lain lagi? Apakah tidak ada keputusan lain selain keputusan sekejam ini?

Betapa beratnya keputusannya ini, betapa menyakitkannya keputusannya ini. Apakah dia sanggub menanggung beban ini? Apakah dia sanggub menahan luka yang akan tertinggal di dirinya jika dia menggugurkan anak itu? Apakah badannya yang kecil dan lemah itu sanggub menanggung semua itu seorang diri?

"K-Kapan Mikan akan menggugurkan anak itu?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

"B-Besok pagi." Jawab Hotaru pelan dan aku bisa melihat air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya.

Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi, aku menangis dan mengangkat tanganku memeluk Hotaru dengan erat.

Besok. Besok pagi, besok pagi kami akan mengantar Mikan ke rumah sakit, kami akan mengantarnya kerumah sakit untuk menggugurkan anaknya, kami akan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit untuk membunuh anaknya. Betapa kejamnya kami, betapa tidak berperasaanya kami semua, betapa berdosanya kami. Kami menyuruhnya membunuh anaknya, kami menyuruhnya menjadi seorang pembunuh dari anaknya sendiri.

**Kaname POV**

Aku duduk di dalam kamarku sambil menatap jam dindingku, waktu telah menunjukkan jam 00.35 dan aku masih tetap saja tidak bisa tidur. Aku mengehela napas dan memikirkan apa langkah-langkah yang harus aku ambil ke depannya, memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mengendalikan keadaan yang tiba-tiba melenceng dari apa yang aku rencanakan.

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan mengambil sebuah buku harian berwarna biru yang ada di dalam laci meja belajarku. Aku menatap buku harian itu dan memikirkan bagaimana buku harian ini bisa berada di tanganku, buku harian ini adalah buku harian yang tidak sengaja ku temukan di rumah Akira Yukihira.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian waktu berada di dalam rumah itu, kejadian saat Natsume Hyuga membantingku dan berlari keluar dari rumah ini bersama Mikan diikuti yang lainnya meninggalkan aku sendirian. Aku sangat marah pada diriku saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak berdaya melawannya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikannya membawa Mikan dari hadapanku lagi.

Aku berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit yang aku rasakan dan bangkit dari lantai tatami itu menyusul mereka, namun baru berjalan beberapa langkah rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangku sehingga badanku terhuyung dan menabrak lemari di dalam ruangan itu dan kembali terjatuh ke atas lanta tatami itu, saat aku membuka mataku aku, mataku menagkap sebuah buku harian berwarna biru yang di berada di bawah lemari itu.

Karena penasaran aku memngambil buku harian yang telah penuh dengan debu itu dan membukanya dan mataku terbelalak karena terkejut saat aku melihat apa yang tertulis pada secarik kertas yang terselip di dalam buku harian itu.

_Otou-san, _

_Aku tahu kau masih belum memaafkanku, tapi aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa putra kami Yoichi telah lahir beberapa empat bulan yang lalu, aku harap kau mau melupakan masa lalu yang dialami Yuka dan menerimanya sebagai istriku. Aku mengirimkanmu buku harianku ini dan berharap kau mau membacanya serta mengerti bagaimana perasaanku._

_ Terakhir, aku harap kau mau mengakui Yoichi sebagai cucumu dan juga aku sangat mengharap kau juga mau mengakui Rei dan Mikan sebagai cucumu walaupun mereka berdua bukanlah anakku dan Yuka, walaupun mereka berdua adalah anak adopsi kami._

_Izumi Yukihira_

Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di punggungku lagi setelah aku membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas itu, aku segera berlari keluar dari rumah itu dan aku mendengar Natsume Hyuga yang berteriak dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang diceritakan Kaoru-san. Ketakutan menyerangku waktu itu, karena aku tahu, jika Kaoru-san dan Ioran-jiisan mengetahui bahwa Natsume Hyuga dan Mikan benar-benar tidak memiliki hubungan darah, mereka pasti tidak akan lagi menentang hubungan mereka.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan itu terjadi, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Mikan menjadi miliknya, aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkan Mikan bersamanya, karena itulah aku berkata pada mereka untuk melakukan tes DNA.

Aku sangat bersyukur karena mereka setuju dengan melakukan tes DNA itu. Dengan menggunakan kekuasaan yang aku miliki, aku berhasil memaksa dokter itu membohongi mereka dan memisahkan mereka. Namun, Natsume Hyuga sama sekali tidak mempercayai tes DNA itu, dia tetap saja tidak mau melepaskan Mikan, karena itulah aku menghubungi Luna Koizumi.

Saat aku menceritakan aku memerlukan bantuannya untuk menghentikan niat gilanya mencintai adik se-ibunya, Luna Koizumi dengan senang hati membantuku karena dia sendiri menginginkan Natsume Hyuga untuk dirinya sendiri. Kupikir dengan adanya keberadaan Luna Koizumi di samping Natsume, dia akan melupakan Mikan. Namun aku salah, Natsume sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Luna, dia mulai mencari masa lalu tentang Yuka Azumi dan Izumi Yukihira.

Bahkan dia datang mencari dokter yang melakukan tes DNA itu dan meminta sampel darah Mikan. Aku benar-benar ernapas lega saat mendengar dokter itu memberikan sampel darah Yoichi bukan Mikan sebab dengan begitu aku masih memegang kendali keadaan, dia tetap tidak bisa membuktikan Mikan dan dia bukanlah saudara. Aku segera memindahkan dokter itu ke tempat lain, aku tidak berani membiarkan doker itu di sana lagi, aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko jika Natsume kembali mencari dokter itu.

Sedangkan Mikan, dia sama sekali tidak mau menerimaku meski dia masih mengira dia tidak diijinkan mencintai Natsume karena mereka adalah saudara se-ibu. Karena itulah aku mengubah rencanaku, aku berpura-pura menyerah akan dirinya dan meminta Hotaru mengatarnya ke restoran dimana aku dan Luna telah merencanakan untuk membohonginya. Dan rencana kami sukses, Mikan percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Luna saat melihat Natsume yang datang mencari Luna.

Aku dan Luna sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan dengan menjebak Natsume untuk menemui Luna di dalam restoran itu, dengan mengatakan Luna memiliki informasi Yuka Azumi dan Izumi Yukihira saja, dia dengan senang hati akan datang menemuinya.

Semuanya benar-benar berjalan sesuai rencanaku, aku yakin sekali dengan keadaan Mikan yang sedang patah hati itu, aku pasti bisa masuk ke dalam hatinya, namun semua rencanaku itu hancur berantakkan karena Mikan hamil, rencanaku hancur berantakkan karena anak Natsume yang ada dalam kandungannya.

Mikan sama sekali tidak mau menggugurkan anak itu karena itu aku terpaksa membuat rencana baru, dengan memanfatkan Luna aku berhasil membohongi Mikan dan membuatnya mengambil keputusan untuk menggugurkan anak itu. Aku sangat berrsyukur karena meskipun aku terlihat sangat kejam di depannya, semuanya akhirnya kembali berjalan sesuai rencanaku.

Buku harian yang kini berada di dalam tanganku ini sama skali tidak boleh diketahui siapapun, buku harian ini sama sekali tidak boleh dilihat oleh siapapun, setelah aku membaca buku harian ini, aku mengetahui sangat banyak hal, aku mengetahui banyak sekali hal-hal yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mau aku ketahui.

Aku membuka buku harian itu dan membalikkan halaman demi halaman tanpa membacanya, dan tanganku berhenti saat aku menatap selembar foto yang ada di dalam buku harian itu.

Foto itu adalah foto dari seorang laki-laki dan seorang wanita bersama dua orang anak kecil, foto dari sorang wanita berambut coklat madu sepundak dengan mata coklat madu yang tersenyum kikuk sambil mengendong seorang anak perempuan berusia sekitar satu tahun yang juga memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dan mata coklat madu bersama seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata violet yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengendong seorang anak laki-laki berusia dua tahun lebih dengan rambut hitam dan bermata merah yang berwajah tanpa ekspresi.

foto itu adalah foto dari Izumi Yukihira, Yuka Azumi, Mikan dan...

Dan Natsume Hyuga.

**Yoichi POV**

"Mengapa kau jadi pengecut seperti itu, Aoi? Ayo kita masuk!" Ujarku sambil menatap Aoi yang berwajah pucat sambil menatap manson Hyuga di depan kami.

"A-Aku bukan pengecut, Yoichi. Hanya saja hatiku belum seratus persen siap untuk bertemu dengan Mikan-ee..." Jawab Aoi sambil menatapku dengan wajah penuh ketakutan.

Aku menghela napas dan menggengam tangannya "Aku ada di sampingmu, karena itu percayalah semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Mendengar ucapanku itu, Aoi tersenyum kecil dan menangguk kepalanya walau aku masih melihat ada sedikit ketakutan di matanya.

"Ayo kita, masuk." Ujarku lagi sambil menariknya memasuki perkarangan mansion ini.

Langkah kaki kami terhenti saat kami tiba di depan pintu masuk mansion Hyuga ini, aku melihat Rei-nii, Kaoru-san, Ioran-jiisan, Ruka-nii dan Kaname-nii berdiri di depan pintu dengan dua mobil di samping mereka.

"Y-Yoichi, Aoi, mengapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Rei-nii terkejut saat melihatku dan Aoi begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, mereka semua menatapku dan Aoi dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sama sekali tidak bisa di sembunyikan mereka.

"A-Aku datang menemui Mikan-nee, apakah dia ada? Dan kalian semua mau keluar, ya?" tanya Aoi sambil menatap mereka.

Mereka sama sekali tidak menjawab apapun dan saat Aoi menyebutkan nama Mikan-nee aku bisa melihat mata mereka terbelalak karena terkejut. Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu pada Mikan-nee? Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu kepada Mikan-nee yang sama sekali tidak kami ketahui?

Saat aku ingin membuka mulutku bertanya ada apa, aku mendengar suaru Hotaru-nee yang berteriak sangat keras dari dalam mansion ini.

"RUKA! KAORU-SAN! IORAN-JIISAN! REI-SAN! KANAME! MIKAN MENGHILANG!"

Kami semua segera menolehkan wajah kami menatap Hotaru-nee yang berlari keluar dari dalam mansion hyuga ini dengan wajah pucat.

"MIKAN MENGHILANG, DIA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ADA DI DALAM KAMARNYA DAN AKU MENEMUKAN INI DI ATAS MEJANYA." teriak Hotaru-nee sambil menyodorkan sebuah kerta ke arah Ruka-nii, Kaoru-san, Ioran-jiisan, Rei-nii dan Kaname-ii dengan tangan gemetar.

Ioran-jiisan segera mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya bersama Kaoru-san, Rei-nii, Ruka-nii dan Kaname-nii.

Aku bisa melihat mata mereka terbelalak karena terkejut dan memucat saat membaca kertas itu, tangan Ioran-jiisan begemetar dan kertas itu terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh ke atas tanah.

Aku segera memungut kertas itu dan membacanya bersama Aoi, mata kami terbelalak karena terkejut saat kami membaca apa yang tertulis.

_otou-san, okaa-san, Rei-nii, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Kaname-kun..._

_Maafkan aku..._

_Aku tidak bisa menggugurkan anak ini, anak ini adalah anaknya, anak ini adalah anak dari satu-satunya laki-laki yang ku cintai di dunia ini. Namun aku tahu, aku tidak bisa melahirkannya, aku tidak boleh melahirkannya karena dia adalah anak dari kakakku sendiri.  
><em>

_ Mimpiku tidak bisa tercapai. Anak ini merupakan bagian dari mimpi kami berdua dulu, namun mimpi itu tidak mungkin menjadi kenyataan.  
><em>

_Aku tidak akan melahirkan anak ini, namun aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan anak ini, aku akan menemani anak ini karena itu maafkan aku._

_Terima kasih untuk semua yang kalian lakukan untukku. Maaf karena aku hanya membawakan penderitaan kepada kalian. Karena itu, jika aku diberi kesempatan, aku pasti akan membalas semua budi-budi kalian di kehidupan mendatang._

_Mikan._

Aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja aku baca.

Mikan-nee hamil. Mikan-nee mengandung anak Natsume-nii.

**Natsume POV**

Aku duduk di atas kursi di dalam taman di dekat apertement tempatku tinggal sambil menatap langit biru di atasku.

Sudah tiga minggu berlalu dan aku tetap saja belum mendapatkan bukti-bukti yang menunjukkan aku dan Mikan sama sekai tidak mempunyai hubungan darah.

Aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai Mikan adalah adik seibuku. Aku tahu, aku adalah anak dari Yuka Azumi, aku sama sekali tidak meragukan itu, namun aku meragukan Mikan adalah anaknya, aku meragukan Mikan adalah anak dari Yuka Azumi dan Izumi Yukihira. Memang ku akui, awalnya penyataanku ini tidak beralasan, namun saat aku berpikir dengan kepala dingin aku merasakan keanehan.

Usiaku dan Mikan. Aku dan Mikan hanya berbeda satu tahun, cerita Rei-nii dengan jelas membuktikan usiaku dan Mikan hanya berbeda satu tahun. Mikan lahir tanggal satu januari sedangkan aku dua puluh tujuh november jika memang begitu jarak usiaku dengan Mikan sebenarnya adalah sekitar satu tahun satu bulan, usia sebuah kandungan adalah sembilan bulan artinya hanya ada waktu sekitar empat bulan yang di miliki Izumi Yukihira untuk meyakinkan Yuka Azumi dan menikahinya, memikirkan apa yang terjadi dan dialami Yuka Azumi aku tidak yakin Izumi Yukihira mampu membuatnya menikahinya dalam jangka waktu sesingkat itu walaupun Yuka Azumi memang mencintainya.

Ada sesuatu yang dilewati oleh semua orang, ada suatu puzzel yang menghilang dalam cerita masa lalu itu. Ke mana Yuka Azumi pergi setelah dia melahirkanku? Kapan sesungguhnya mereka berdua menikah? Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi dalam kurun waktu satu tahun sebelum Mikan lahir itu? Tidak ada yang mengetahuinya baik itu Rei-nii maupun otou-san dan okaa-san.

Memang, Mikan memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Yuka Azumi dan senyum Izumi Yukihira, namun dalam cerita masa lalu yang diceritakan Rei-nii padaku, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak pernah menyebutkan bahwa Mikan adalah anak kandung mereka.

Kata yang diucapkan Izumi Yukihira saat Rei-nii mengatakan Mikan mirip dengan mereka berdua adalah _"Kau benar! Mereka memang mirip, Mikan adalah keajaiban dalam hidup kami, dia adalah keajaiban dalam dunia ini, dia adalah anak penuh keajaiban yang diberikan tuhan pada kami." ._ Aku merasa kata itu sangat janggal, mengapa dia berkata mereka memang mirip dan Mikan adalah anak penuh keajaiban yang diberikan tuhan pada mereka? Dalam dunia ini, wajah seorang anak yang mirip dengan wajah ibunya adalah sesuatu yang sangat biasa.

Dan juga kata yang diucapkan Izumi Yukihira pada Rei-nii pada saat Yoichi lahir _"Kau juga Rei. Kau juga merupakan keajaiban bagi kami. Kalian berdua adalah keajaiban bagi kami seperti Yoichi." _Tidakkah katanya itu teralu aneh? Kalian berdua adalah keajaiban bagi kami seperti Yoichi. Mengapa dia mengatakan Mikan dan Rei-nii adalah keajaiban bagi mereka seperti Yoichi? Bukankah lebih tepat dia mengatakan Rei-nii adalah keajaiban bagi mereka seperti Mikan dan Yoichi?

Dan terakhir aku sangat meragukan tes DNA itu. Saat aku melakukan tes ulang DNA itu di rumah sakit lain setelah aku mengambil sampel darah Mikan dari dokter yang melakukan tes DNA itu, aku kembali mendapatkan hasil yang sama, kami memang saudara se-ibu. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan itu, karena itu aku mengambil darah Yoichi saat dia tidur dan melakukan cek ulang. Dan terbukti contoh sampel darah yang diberikan dokter itu padaku bukanlah sampel darah Mikan tapi Yoichi.

Aku memang kembali mencari dokter itu, namun dokter itu telah menghilang dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu di mana keberadaannya sekarang. Kecurigaanku bertambah besar, aku merasa ada seseorang yang berada di belakang layar mengendalikan dokter itu dan aku tahu siapa itu, Kaname Sono. Hanya dialah satu-satunya yang mampu mengendalikan dokter itu sebab dia adalah anak pemilik rumah sakit itu dan juga aku tahu dia menginginkan Mikan, namun aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai bukti yang bisa menunjukkan perkiraanku ini dan juga apakah ada yang percaya padaku jika aku mengatakan itu? Tidak ada, sebab di mata semua orang sekarang aku adalah orang yang egois dan bersalah.

Aku memerlukan contoh sampel darah asli Mikan, namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa mendapatkannya, dia tidak mau menemuiku dan aku juga tidak bisa meminta bantuan orang di sekelilingku untuk mendapatkannya karena aku yakin seratus persen mereka akan menolaknya.

Karena itulah aku mencari masa lalu satu tahun dalam hidup Yuka Azumi dan Izumi Yukihira yang tidak diketahui siapapun. Aku yakin sekali jika aku mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dalam satu tahun itu, aku pasti bisa menemukan apa yang aku cari sekarang ini.

Tidak mudah mencari masa lalu mereka, aku telah mengunjungi rumah sakit jiwa tempat di mana Yuka Azumi di rawat yang juga merupakan tempat di mana aku sesungguhnya di lahirkan, namun aku tetap saja tidak berhasil menemukan petunjuk ke mana dia pergi setelah melahirkan aku. Yuka Azumi adalah seorang yatim piatu, dia tidak memiliki rumah untuk pulang, satu-satunya tempat yang aku yakini dia kembali adalah panti asuhan tempatnya di besarkan. Namun, saat aku mengunjungi panti asuhan itu, panti asuhan itu telah tutup sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan siapapun yang bisa ku tanya mengenai Yuka Azumi.

Lalu empat hari yang lalu, Luna meneleponku dan mengajakku bertemu di sebuah restoran. Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk menemuinya tapi saat dia mengatakan dia mendapatkan pertunjuk ke mana Yuka Azumi pergi setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa aku langsung berlari menemuinya. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku lagi saat aku melihat dia memperlihatkan sehelai foto Yuka Azumi dan Izumi Yukihira padaku saat aku bertemu dengannya.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Luna bisa mendapatkan informasi mengenai Yuka Azumi dan Izumi Yukihira, tapi itu semua tidak penting lagi, sebab akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan informasi mengenai mereka.

Sesuai yang aku tebak Yuka Azumi memang kembali ke panti asuhan itu dan membantu di sana bersama Izumi Yukihira selama beberapa bulan. Tapi, hanya itu yang aku dapatkan tidak lebih, dan saat aku meminta informasi lebih lanjut lagi dari Luna dia menolak memberitahuku dan mengatakan jika aku mau menuruti perintahnya selama seminggu dia akan memberikan informasinya lagi padaku.

Meskipun kesal, aku terpaksa menuruti keinginannya, aku terpaksa menjemputnya sepulang sekolah dan membiarkan dia memeluk lenganku di depan orang. Namun, dia telah kelewatan batas, sikapnya yang begitu rendah sampai mengajakku ke hotel dan terakhir, sikapnya menghina Mikan di depanku benar-benar membuatku kehilangan kesabaran lagi, aku tidak peduli lahi dengan informasi darinya lagi, aku akan mencarinya sendiri, aku akan mencari missing puzzel itu sendiri.

Aku menghela napas dan menatap langit di atasku, apa yang sedang dilakukan Mikan? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang? Apakah dia memikirkanku sekarang? Apakah dia merindukaku? karena aku sangat merindukannya sekarang, aku ingin sekali melihat senyum dan tawanya itu sekarang.

"NATSUME-NII!" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba mengejutkanku.

Saat aku membalikkan wajahku ke arah sumber suara itu aku melihat Yoichi dan Aoi yang berwajah pucat pasi berlari mendekatiku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku saat mereka tiba di depanku.

"Mikan-nee menghilang Natsume-nii, Mikan-nee bermaksud mengakhiri hidupnya." Ujar Aoi dengan mata berlinang air mata.

Mataku terbelalak saat mendengar jawaban Aoi itu, ketakutan menyerang diriku "Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Aoi?"

"Bacalah ini, Natsume-nii." Ujar Yoichi sambil menyodorkan sehelai kertas padaku.

Aku mengambil kertas itu, aku mengenal tulisan di kertas itu, itu tulisan Mikan dan saat aku membaca tulisan yang ada di dalam kertas itu, aku merasa dunia ini bagaikan berhenti berputar, aku merasakan waktu yang ada di dunia ini bagaikan terhenti.

Mikan hamil, dia hamil, dia mengandung anakku, di dalam rahimnya kini ada anakku. Namun, kalimat terakhir dalam kertas itu membuatku ketakutan setengah mati, dia tidak bisa melahirkan anak itu dan dia bermaksud untuk mati bersama anakku itu.

"Otaou-san, okaa-san dan semuanya sedang mencarinya, namun sampai sekarang dia juga masih belum di temukan." Ujar Aoi panik.

"Aku sudah memberitahu Tsubasa-nii dan Misaki-nee apa yang terjadi mereka juga sedang mencarinya." Tambah Yoichi cepat.

Aku membuang kertas yang ada di tanganku itu, aku sama sekali tidak mendengar ucapan Yoichi dan Aoi lagi, aku segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu juga untuk mencari Mikan, aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakkan Yoichi dan Aoi lagi. Yang ada di dalam pikiranku sekarang hanyalah satu, menemukan Mikan.

Tidak. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh mati, dia dan anakku yang ada di dalam kandungannya tidak boleh mati, aku tidak mengijinkannya, aku tidak mengijinkan mereka berdua mati, aku tidak mengijinkan mereka berdua meninggalkanku sendiri di dunia ini.

Aku sama sekali tidak Mikan berada di mana sekarang, ketakutan di hatiku sama sekali tidak bisa aku sembunyikan lagi, aku berusaha menenangan diriku yang sangat panik sekarang.

Berpikir. Berpikir. Berpikirlah ke mana Mikan mungkin akan pergi, berpikirlah kemana kemungkinan besar Mikan akan pergi. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan satu kalimat yang ada di dalam suratnya itu.

_Mimpiku tidak bisa tercapai. Anak ini merupakan bagian dari mimpi kami berdua dulu, namun mimpi itu tidak mungkin jadi kenyataan.  
><em>

Mimpi. Mimpi kami berdua, mimpi untuk menikah di sebuah gereja kecil dan tinggal di rumah kecil di samping pantai..

Pantai.

Pantai, Mikan pasti ada di pantai, dia pasti ada di pantai sekarang.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku segera berlari ke arah pantai, pantai yang berada paling dekat dan tidak ada pengunjung di sekitar kota ini.

Tuhan. Aku mohon padamu, aku mohon padamu, aku berdoa padamu, aku yang sama sekali tidak pernah berdoa padamu kini berdoa dan memohon padamu, dia segalanya bagiku, dia adalah segala-galanya bagiku, karena itu, jangan biarkan apapun menimpanya, jangan membiakan apapun menimpanya dan juga anakku yang kini berada dalam kandungannya itu, jangan kau ambil mereka berdua dariku.

Saat aku tiba di pantai itu, aku melihat sekelilingku dengan panik dan mataku terbelalak karena terkejut saat aku melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dengan gaun berwarna putih berjalan menuju kedalam air yang kini telah mencapai pinggangnya.

"MIKAN!"

* * *

><p>Uh! semakin lama chapter yang ada di fic ini semakin panjang saja, aku memang tidak pandai dalam membagi chapter -_-". Padahal dalam membuat kerangka kasar untuk fic ini, aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan chapter ini akan sepanjang ini, tapi saat aku mengetiknya, aku jadi keterusan dan saat sadar tahu-tahnya sudah sepanjang ini ( Haih... -_-" apa boleh buat deh..) Apakah para pembaca yang budiman bisa menerima chapter ini? Aneh tidak? ( jujur ya! sebab aku merasa sangat aneh dan kesannya seperti memaksa dan sangat janggal -_-" ). Sekarang sudah ketahuan siapa sebenarnya tokoh antargonis dalam fic ini ( ha..ha...ha..), ya maaf kepada fans Kaname karena dia dapat peran yang tidak menyenangkan dalam fic ini, tapi demi kelangsungan happy ending fic ini ya apa boleh buat sih ( ha..ha..ha... ) Tinggal dua chapter lagi fic ini akan mencapai akhirnya walau aku masih tidak tahu akan sepanjang apa dua chapter berikutnya ( ha...ha..ha... ), dan terakhir terima kasih kepada semua yang meriview fic ini karena fic ini akhirnya berhasil memecahkan 100 review! thx a lot ya! en jgn lupa ya plis review untuk chpater ini!<p>

**Daiyaki Aoi** : Sekarang kau lebih benci Luna atau Kaname? ( ha..ha..ha... ) jawaban pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini dan menurutmu chapter ini bagaimana?

**Kuroichibhineko** : Mungkin kau tidak akan kaget dengan peran Kaname dalam fic ini, kurasa kau pasti sudah memperkirakannya dari awal ( ha..ha..ha...). Ya, nasib Mikan di fic ini mungkin memang sangat kasihan dan ku tambahkan penderitaan Mikan masih belum berakhir lagi kok! Masih akan berlanjut untuk mencapai klimaknya di chapter berikutnya ( Aku sadis ya terhadap dia, ha..ha..ha.. )

**Yuuto Tamano** : Benarkah? syukur deh! bagaimana menurutmu chapter ini? jujur saja ya, aku ingin sekali mendengar pendapatmu yang merupakan pencetus awal fic ini, soalnya plot fic ini sepertinya berubah-ubah dari chapter ke chapter sekarang -_-" dan aku benar-benar minta maaf jika fic ini mengecewakanmu...( -/\- )


	24. Chapter 24

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel of "A Piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

_.  
><em>

.

.

**DISCLAIMER** : GAKUEN ALICE BELONG TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan POV<strong>

Aku berjalan ke dalam air dengan pelan, air ini sangat dingin, namun aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya, aku terus berjalan ke dalam air itu menatap pantai di depanku itu.

Saat aku mendengar pembicaraan Kaname-kun dan Hotaru di depan kamarku semalam, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, lalu saat aku mendengar suara tanggisan okaa-san, aku sangat sedih dan merasa bersalah.

Aku hanya membawa kesedihan kepada mereka, aku hanya membawa penderitaan kepada siapapun yang ada di sampingku. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuat mereka menderita, aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuat mereka bersedih, aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri, sebab kepada mereka yang begitu menyanyangiku, aku hanya membuat mereka meneteskan air mata.

Sudah cukup. Sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau lagi membuat siapapun bersedih karena aku, aku tidak mau lagi membuat mereka yang menyanyangiku menderita lagi. Karena itulah aku membuat keputusan untuk menggugurkan anak dalam kandunganku ini, karena itulah aku tidak akan melahirkan anak ini di dunia ini.

Aku menutup mataku dan menyentuh perutku dengan pelan, air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku.

Maaf.

Maafkan okaa-san, anakku. Aku yakin kau pasti ingin melihat matahari, menghirup udara di luar rahimku dan menginjakkan kakimu pada tanah di dunia ini, tapi aku tidak bisa mengabulkan itu, aku tidak bisa melahirkanmu, karena itu maafkan aku.

Okaa-san sudah sangat lelah, okaa-san sama sekali tidak bisa melindungimu, okaa-san terlalu lemah, okaa-san sama sekali tidak berguna. Apakah kau membenciku, anakku? Apakah kau membenciku karena aku tidak bisa melahirkanmu? Tapi tenanglah, okaa-san mencintaimu, okaa-san tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, okaa-san tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian di dunia sana, okaa-san akan menemanimu, okaa-san akan selalu menemanimu, kau tidak akan pernah sendirian.

Jika aku telah tiada mungkin semua orang yang ku sayangi tidak akan menderita seperti ini lagi, tidak ada lagi yang menangis gara-gara aku dan terakhir Natsume, masa depannya pasti akan sangat cerah dan sempurna tanpa keberadaanku, dia pasti akan lebih bahagia tanpa diriku di dunia ini, dia pasti akan lebih bahagia jika dia tidak pernah mengetahui keberadaan anaknya ini. Ya, dia pasti akan lebih bahagia tanpa kehadiran diriku dan anak ini.

"MIKAN!"

Mendengar suara teriakkan itu, aku segera menolehkan wajahku ke belakang menatap sumber suara itu, aku tahu suara siapa itu, aku kenal dengan baik suara itu, suara Natsume, suara onii-chanku, suara ayah dari anak dalam kandunganku.

Aku melihat dia berlari dengan wajah pucat pasi mendekatiku, aku melihat ketakutan di wajahnya yang selalu tenang dan tanpa ekspresi itu dengan jelas.

Aku menolehkan wajahku ke depan dan berjalan dengan secepat yang aku bisa ke dalam air di depanku, ketakutan menyerangku. Mengapa dia ada di sini? Kenapa dia tahu aku ada di sini? Dia tidak tahu kan? Dia tidak mungkin tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan kan?

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan dia menarik tanganku dan saat aku membalikkan wajahku ke belakang, dia memelukkku dengan erat.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriakku sambil berusaha melepaskan diriku dari pelukkannya.

"JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN!" teriaknya tiba-tiba sambil memperat pelukkannya.

Aku terdiam mendengar teriakkannya itu, aku merasakan badannya yang memelukku sekarang bergemetar dan saat aku mengangkat wajahku menatap wajahnya, mataku terbelalak, aku melihat air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya, aku melihatnya menangis, aku melihat Natsume Hyuga menangis untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya.

"Kau adalah segala-galanya bagiku, karena itu aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian di dunia ini." Lanjutnya lagi sambil menatapku.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan terkejut tanpa bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Aku akan melindungimu, aku akan melidungimu dan juga anak kita, aku akan melindungi kalian berdua dari apapun, karena itu jangan pernah kau berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidup kalian berdua, jangan pernah kau berpikir untuk menghilang dari hidupku."

Aku benar-benar sangat terkejut saat mendengar ucapannya itu, anak kita? Mengakhiri hidup kalian berdua? Dia tahu aku mengandung anaknya, dia tahu di dalam perutku kini ada anaknya.

"Menikahlah denganku? Menikahlah denganku Mikan?"

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menjelaskan rasa terkejut yang terus menyerangku dengan bertubi-tubi itu, menikah dengannya? Dia melamarku? Tidak. Ini salah, ini salah, aku tidak bisa menikah dengannya.

"K-Kita adalah kakak-adik, Natsume. Aku tidak mungkin menikah denganmu, tidak ada yang pernah merestui hubungan kita." Jawabku dengan sambil menangis dan menundukkkan kepalaku ke bawah.

Lamarannya itu, betapa inginnya aku menjawab iya, betapa inginnya aku mejawab aku bersedia menikah dengannya. Namun, aku tidak bisa, apa yang akan dialaminya jika dia benar-benar menikahiku? Bagaimana pandangan orang di dunia ini kepadanya? Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa membuatnya dihina dan direndahkan oleh siapapun, aku tidak bisa membuatnya menjadi seorang pendosa.

"Persetan dengan itu semua! Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan itu semua, aku sama sekali tidak memerlukan restu dari siapapun. Kau bukan adikku, Mikan. Walaupun di dalam tubuh kita memang mengalir darah yang sama, kau tetap saja bukan adikku. Bukankah sudah ku katakan sejak dulu, kau bukan adikku, kau tidak akan pernah menjadi adikku." Ujarnya dengan nada tinggi.

Aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku saat mendengar ucapannya itu dan aku melihat dia menatapku dengan lembut.

"Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan padamu, Mikan? Walau apapun yang terjadi, perasaanku padamu takkan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun. Kata-kata itu bukan kebohongan, perasaanku padamu tidak akan pernah berubah. Karena itu aku tidak mempedulikan apapun, aku tidak mempedulikan apapun selama kau ada di sampingku.

Mendengar katanya itu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, aku mengangkat tanganku membalas pelukkkannya, aku membenamkan kepalaku di dalam dadanya dan menangis sekuat-kuatnya.

"Aku akan membuat mimpi kita itu menjadi kenyataan. Aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkan mimpi kita itu hancur. Karena itu, menikahlah denganku? Menikahlah denganku, Mikan? Kita lindungi dan besarkan anak kita bersama-sama." Ujarnya sambil melepaskan pelukkannya, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya menyentuh pipiku dan menghapus air mataku sambil membungkukkan badannya sehingga mata kami sejajar.

Mendengar ucapannya itu, di dalam hatiku yang terdalam aku merasa sangat hangat dan bahagia, kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata yang sangat ku harapkan keluar dari mulutnya, kata-kata itu adalah kata-kata yang selalu ku tunggu-tunggu walau aku selalu berpikir itu mustahil. Kini dia telah mengatakannya, dia telah mengatakannya dan aku telah mendengarnya.

Maaf.

Maaf tuhan.

Maaf otou-san, okaa-san, Rei-nii dan semuanya.

Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku egois, aku tahu aku salah, aku tahu aku berdosa. Tapi aku tidak peduli apapun lagi, aku mencintainya, aku mencintai mereka berdua, aku mencintai kakakku sendiri dan anak kami berdua.

Meski akan menjadi seorang pendosa, meski dunia ini tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan kami, meski dunia ini akan sangat kejam kepada kami bertiga, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, aku sudah tidak peduli akan itu semua lagi, aku ingin bersamanya, aku ingin bersama mereka, aku mencintai Natsume, aku mencintai anak dalam kandunganku ini, aku mencintai mereka berdua.

"Iya. Iya. Aku mencintaimu Natsume, aku ingin bersamamu, aku ingin menikah denganmu." Jawabku sambil tersenyum menatapnya.

Natsume tersenyum mendengar jawabanku, tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Aku menutup mataku dengan pelan dan membalas ciumannya.

Aku akan menjadi istrinya, aku akan melahirkan anaknya, aku akan melahirkan anak kami, kami akan melindunginya bersama-sama, kami tidak akan terpisahkan lagi untuk selamanya.

o00o**  
><strong>

"Pilihlah Mikan." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba saat kami berdiri di depan sebuah stan aksesoris perak di pinggir jalan dalam kota.

"Pilih?" tanyaku bingung.

"Pilihlah sepasang cincin pperak untuk pernikahan kita. Aku tidak memiliki uang untuk membelikanmu cincin berlian, hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan padamu dan ku harap kau tidak akan kecewa dengannya." Jawabnya sambil menatapku.

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya itu dan aku memilih sepasang cincin perak seharga seribu yen. Aku memilih cincin perak polos tanpa permata, cincin itu memang murah dan tidak berharga, tapi bagiku tidak begitu, cincin itu adalah cincin yang paling berharga di dunia, cincin bertabur berlian terbesar dan semahal apapun tidak akan pernah dapat megalahkan nilai dari cincin perak ini, sebab cincin ini akan menjadi satu-satunya cincin yang akan membuktikan ikatan kami berdua.

"Bagus, ayo kita pergi sekarang!" Ujar Natsume dan menarik tanganku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan membiarkan dia menarikku, dia membawaku memasuki sebuah toko kain dan membeli sebuah kain kerudung putih berenda. Setelah membelinya dia kembali menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke sebuah gereja kecil yang terletak di pinggir kota ini.

Gereja kecil itu sangat indah, gereja itu berwarna putih dengan bunga sakura yang bermekaran di halamannya, angin musim semi ini meniup kelopak bunga sakura yang mulai berguguran membuatku kehilangan kata karena terpesona dengan pemandangan di depanku itu.

"Indah bukan? Gereja ini adalah gereja kecil yang sering aku kunjungi saat aku masih kecil. Aku tidak pernah membawamu kemari karena aku pernah berpikir, suatu saat nanti, saat aku membawamu kemari, itu akan menjadi hari di mana aku akan menikahimu." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba sambil menatap gereja di depan kami itu.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatahkan sepatah katapun, air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku, namun aku tahu, ini bukan air mata kesedihan, ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan, aku tersenyum, tempat ini, ya, tempat ini adalah tempat di mana mimpi kami akan mulai menjadi kenyataan.

Aku membiarkan Nastume menggenggam tanganku memasuki gereja itu. Gereja ini kosong, sama sekali tidak ada seorangpun yang ada di dalam, aku mengangkat wajahku menatap sekelilingku, isi di dalam gereja ini juga berwarna putih dan sangat indah, aku bisa melihat patung-patung malaikat mengelilingi ruangan ini.

Natsume tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya yang mengenggam tanganku dan mengeluarkan kerudung putih yang dibelinya tadi untuk menutup kepalaku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat dia melakukan itu dan menuntunku ke depan altar.

Saat aku sudah berdiri berhadapan dengannya di depanku, dia membuka kerudung yang menutupi wajahku. Aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum sambil menatapku dengan mata merahnya yang bersinar penuh kelembutan dan mengangkat tangan kiriku.

Dia mengeluarkan cincin perak yang tadi dibelinya dan berkata "Aku, Natsume. Dengan ini bersumpah, aku akan menerima Mikan sebagai istriku satu-satunya, aku akan mencintainya, melindunginya dan menwujudkan mimpinya. Aku tidak akan lagi membuatnya menangis, aku tidak akan lagi membiarkannya menderita, aku akan selalu berada di sampingnya dan ada untuknya selamanya."

Selesai mengatakan sumpahnya itu, dia memasukan cincin perak itu pada jari manisku, air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku saking bahagianya. Aku mengeluarkan pasangan dari cincin perak yang kini berada di jari manisku dan mengangkat tangan kiri Natsume

"Aku, Mikan Hyu.." Ujarku, namun tiba-tiba dia menutup mulutku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Cukup dengan Mikan saja, tinggalkanlah semuanya, Hyuga, Igarashi maupun Yukihira, aku bukanlah seorang Igarashi, Hyuga maupun Yukihira lagi, aku hanyalah seorang Natsume begitu juga denganmu, kini kau hanyalah seorang Mikan, Mikan yang kucintai."

Aku tidak tahu harus lagi berkata apa, aku menangguk kepalaku sambil menangis, aku bisa merasakan tangan kanannya kini meghapus air mataku.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan." Senyumnya.

Aku membalas senyumnya itu dan berkata "Aku, Mikan. Dengan ini bersumpah, aku akan menerima Natsume sebagai suamiku satu-satunya. Aku akan menwujudkan mimpinya dan aku akan mencintainya, mencintainya, mencintainya dan tidak akan pernah lagi meninggalkan dirinya tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi sampai selama-lamanya."

Saat cincin itu telah berada di dalam jari manisnya, dia menutup matanya dan menciumku dengan lembut. Aku tertawa dan membalas ciumannya.

Tuhan.

Tuhan yang ada di depan kami, aku tahu ini salah, aku tahu kau mungkin tidak merestui hubungan kami, aku dan dia kini telah berdosa padamu, tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskannya lagi dalam hidupku, aku mencintainya dan dia adalah segalanya bagiku, dia adalah duniaku.

Aku tidak akan memohon padamu untuk memaafkan kami, aku tidak memohon padamu untuk memaafkan dosa kami. Namun, aku mohon padamu, maafkanlah anak kami yang belum lahir ini, dia tidak berdosa, dia tidak bersalah dalam ini semua. Jika keberadaanya memang sebuah dosa dan kelak hidupnya akan penuh dengan penderitaan, biarkanlah aku saja yang menanggung semua itu, biarkanlah aku menangggung semua dosa serta penderitaannya itu dan berikanlah dia hidup yang cerah dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

"Sekarang, kau adalah istriku, Mikan." Ujar Natsume saat dia melepaskan ciumannya sambil tersenyum menatapku.

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya itu, aku adalah istrinya sekarang, dia adalah suamiku sekarang. Walaupun pernikahan kami ini tidak disaksikan siapapun, walau pernikahan kami ini tidak akan diakui siapapun, aku dan dia telah menikah, aku dan dia telah menikah di hadapan tuhan.

**Tsubasa POV**

Tiga bulan telah berlalu, tiga bulan telah berlalu semenjak Natsume dan Mikan-chan menghilang dari hadapan kami semua.

Aku dan Misaki benar-benar sangat terkejut saat kami mendapat telepon dari Yoichi yang meminta kami mencari Mikan-chan tiga bulan yang lalu, dan kami lebih terkejut lagi saat mendengar bahwa Mikan-chan sedang mengandung anak Natsume dan berencana untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Tiga hari berturut-turut kami mencarinya dan yang lebih menakutkan kami adalah Natsume juga ikut menghilang. Kami sama sekali tidak menemukan mereka berdua, ketakutan menyerang kami semua saat itu, apakah telah terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berdua? Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu kepada Mikan-chan? Aku yakin sekali, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Mikan-chan, jika Mikan-chan benar-benar mati, Nastume tidak mungkin bisa melanjutkan hidupnya.

Lalu, pada hari keempat, kami menerima selembar kartu pos, kartu pos dari Natsume.

Dia dan Mikan-chan baik-baik saja, dia meminta kami untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan mereka dan dia menuliskan bahwa dia telah menikah dengan Mikan-chan.

Kami benar-benar terkejut dan sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat menerima kartu pos itu. Tuan besar dan nyonya Hyuga berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan mereka berdua, namun hasilnya tetap saja nol besar.

Aku tahu, tidak akan mudah untuk menemukan mereka berdua, tidak akan mudah melacak keberadaan mereka sekarang, dengan otak Natsume yang ke lewatan jenius itu, mereka pasti bisa bersembunyi dari kami semua.

Namun, dari dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untul mencari mereka lagi. Mereka berdua baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup. Aku telah melihat perjuangan mereka dalam mempertahankan cinta mereka, karena itu, meskipun mereka berdua adalah saudara sedarah, aku akan menutup mataku dan bersikap seakan-akan aku tidak tahu apa-apa, aku akan berpura-pura tidak pernah mengetahui ini semua.

Dan seiring waktunya berjalan, aku tahu, bukan aku seorang saja yang berpikir demikian, Misaki, Yoichi, Aoi, Rei-san, Hotaru dan Ruka, tuan besar dan nyonya Hyuga juga berpikir begitu meski mereka tidak pernah mengatakannya. Tuan besar dan nyonya tidak lagi mencari mereka, mereka berdua menghentikan pencarian dan membiarkan Natsume dan Mikan-chan bersama. Mereka berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama meskipun kebersamaan mereka itu adalah sebuah dosa.

"Kurasa mereka pasti sangat bahagia sekarang." Ujar Misaki tiba-tiba saat kami sedang duduk di taman dekat apertementku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku menatap Misaki saat mendengar ucapannya itu

"Natsume-senpai pasti akan membahagiakan Mikan-chan. Aku yakin dia pasti mampu melakukan itu." Tambahnya lagi sambil tersenyum menatap langit biru di atas kami.

"Kau kelihatannya gembira sekali. Apa ada sesuatu yang baik terjadi?"

Misaki menolehkan wajahnya menatapku "Tentu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti tertawa setiap saat aku melihat Luna di sekolah. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyombongkan dirinya lagi di depan semua orang bahwa dia adalah pacar Natsume-senpai. Kau harus melihat wajahnya saat aku bertanya ke mana Natsume-senpai yang dikatakannya sebagai pacarnya itu pergi."

Aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengar jawabannya itu dan membayangkan wajah Luna yang kesal itu.

"Dan gosib mengenai Natsume-senpai dan Mikan-chan juga sudah mereda, banyak murid di sekolah yang meragukan ucapan Luna sekarang," tambahnya pelan, namun tiba-tiba aku melihat senyum di wajahnya itu menghilang "Namun yang agak kusedihkan adalah banyaknya murid sekolah yang memandang rendah mereka berdua karena mereka berdua adalah kakak adik yang saling mencintai."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun mendengar ucapannya itu.

"Kau tahu, Tsubasa. Aku pernah mengatakan aku iri pada mereka berdua kan? Sampai sekarang pun juga begitu, meski aku sudah melihat betapa menderitanya mereka berdua karena masa lalu yang begitu rumit dan menyedihkan. Aku tetap sangat iri kepada mereka berdua. Selama hidupku ini, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat cinta seindah mereka, cinta mereka benar-benar menyentuhku dan aku sangat berharap suatu hari nanti aku bisa mendapatkan cinta seindah mereka..." Ujarnya lagi sambil berdiri menatap langit.

Aku menatap Misaki yang ada di sampingku dengan sesakma, angin memainkan rambut merah kecoklatannya dengan lembut, aku bisa melihat wajah cantiknya dengan jelas. Hatiku berdebar-debar saat melihatnya dan tanpa aku sadari aku berkata "Jika aku mengatakan aku bersedia memberikanmu cinta seperti mereka itu, jika aku mengatakan aku bersedia melakukan apa yang dilakukan Natsume untuk Mikan-chan demimu, apakah kau akan menerimaku?"

Misaki menolehkan wajahnya menatapku dengan terkejut begitu mendengar pertanyaanku itu, aku bisa melihat kedua matanya yang terbelalak menatapku.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu, kata-kata itu meluncur dengan sendirinya dari mulutku. Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Apa yang telah aku katakan?

"Bisakah kau ulangi lagi katamu barusan?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Eh! A-Anu...Itu.. Aku.." Ujarku terbata-bata, aku benar-benar kehabisan kata.

"Aku meragukan kau mampu melakukan apa yang dilakukan Natsume-senpai dengan otakmu yang biasa itu, apakah kau mampu membawaku keluar dari mansion Hyuga seperti Natsume-senpai yang membawa Mikan-chan keluar di hari pertunangannya itu?"

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membalas ucapannya itu.

"Apakah kau bisa membuang semuanya seperti yang dilakukan Natsume-senpai untuk Mikan-chan demiku?"

Aku mengutuk diriku sekarang, kenapa aku berkata padanya seperti itu dan sekarang terdiam membisu tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Tsubasa, kenapa kau diam saja." Ujarnya pelan sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku menatapnya dan menarik napas panjang, aku sudah mengatakannya, sudah tidak ada jalan untuk kembali lagi, aku harus mengakuinya sekarang, bahwa aku sesungguhnya menyukainya.

Aku telah tertarik padanya sejak pertama kali kami bertemu dan saat kami berteman hingga menjadi sahabat karib, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Dia sangat berbeda dengan gadis manapun yag pernah aku temui, dia sangat keras dan kuat, namun jauh di dalam hatinya, aku tahu, dia adalah seorang yang sangat lembut. Dia selalu ada di sampingku dan mendukungku selama dua tahun saat aku menyalahkan diriku yang mengira Nastume telah meninggal, dia selalu menghiburku dengan caranya yang aneh seperti memukulku dan memarahiku, mungkin dia tidak pernah tahu, aku sesungguhnya sangat gembira dengan keeradaannya di sampingku.

"Aku mungkin memang tidak bisa membawamu keluar seperti yang dilakukan Nastume jika kita berada di posisi mereka, tapi aku tetap yakin, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian di sana dan membiarkanmu bertunangan dengan cowok lain. Lalu, ya. Aku bisa membuang semua yang aku miliki untuk bersamamu." Ujarku tegas setelah mengeluarkan semua keberanianku.

Misaki mengedipkan matanya sambil menatapku begitu mendengar ucapanku.

"Apakah kau salah makan obat, Tsubasa?"

Aku benar-benar mengutuk diriku sekarang, kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini? Apakah dia tidak tahu betapa sulitnya bagiku mengungkapkan itu semua?

"Bukan. Aku serius dengan apa yang aku katakan barusan, Misaki." Jawabku kesal.

Misaki tiba-tiba tertawa mendengar jawabanku itu "Aku meragukan itu Tsubasa, tapi maukah kau menunjukkannya padaku? Maukah kau berada di sampingku dan menbuktikan kata-katamu itu padaku?"

Aku benar-benar sangat terkejut mendengar ucapannya itu. Kata-katanya barusan, kata-katanya barusan itu? Aku tidak bermimpi bukan? Dia tidak menolakku? Dia mengijinkan aku berada di sampingnya dan membukti kan kata-kataku barusan.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku segera berdiri dan memeluknya sambil tertawa "Iya, aku mau. Aku pasti akan membuktikannya padamu."

**Natsume POV**

Aku berjalan dengan pelan menyusuri jalan di depanku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Oh! Sakura-san, baru pulang kerja ya?" tanya seorang wanita tua saat melihatku.

Aku menolehkan wajahku menatap wanita tua yang sedang berdiri di dalam perkarangan rumahnya menatapku dan menangguk kepalaku.

"Kemarilah sebentar. Berikan ini pada istrimu, aku mendapatkan kiriman jeruk dari anakku yang berada di luar kota. Aku dan suamiku tidak akan sanggub memakan semuanya, jadi aku akan memberikan setengahnya pada kalian." Senyum wanita tua itu sambil melambaikan tangannya menyuruhku ke tempatnya.

Aku hanya menghela napas dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Jangan menghela napas seperti itu, kebahagian akan menghilang setiap kali kau menghela napas, tahu?" ujar wanita tua itu tanpa menatapku dan memberikanku sekantong jeruk.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak percaya dengan cerita itu." Balasku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Wanita tua itu mengangkat kepalanya menatapku "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa gadis semanis dan sehangat Mikan-chan bisa menikah denganmu yang begitu dingin dan cuek."

Aku tersenyum menyeringai mendengar jawabannya.

"Karena Mikan-chan mencintainya lah, dia mau menikahinya," Ujar seorang pria tua yang berjalan keluar dari dalam rumah itu ke arah kami "Benarkan, Sakura-san?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi yang tidak aku mengerti adalah mengapa Mikan-chan mau mencintainya?" balas wanita tua itu sambil menatap suaminya yang sedang tersenyum lebar menatap kami.

"Karena mereka bertolak belakang, bukannya orang sering mengatakan orang yang bertolak belakang sikapnya pasti akan saling menarik karena mereka bisa saling melengkapi." Ujar pria tua itu lagi.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapan pria itu.

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti."

"Bukankah kalian berdua juga seperti itu? Kalian berdua juga bertolak belakang seperti kami dan kalian telah menikah lebih dari setengah abad. Kadang aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kalian yang satunya sangat cerewet dan satunya lagi yang sangat tenang bisa menikah?" ujarku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi menatap mereka berdua.

Pria tua itu tertawa mendengar ucapanku "Benar sekali, Sakura-san. Aku setuju denganmu."

"Maksudmu, aku cerewet ya?" Ujar wanita tua itu menatapku dengan tajam.

Aku hanya tersenyum menyeringai "Aku tidak mengatakan yang cerewet itu anda."

Pria tua itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapanku sedangkan wanita tua itu hanya mengatakan sesuatu dengan pelan yang meskipun tidak bisa aku dengar tapi aku yakin sedang mengataiku.

"Terima kasih untuk jeruknya. Aku pulang dulu ya? Aku tidak mau membiarkan Mikan dan anakku menungguku terlalu lama di rumah."

"Iya. Cepat pulang sana! Mikan-chan pasti sedang menunggumu di rumah sekarang!" Perintah wanita tua itu kesal.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar ucapannya dan menundukkan kepalaku memberikan salam dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka menuju rumahku dan Mikan.

Aku menatap langit di atas yang sudah mulai gelap itu. Tiga bulan telah berlalu, setelah aku menikahi Mikan, aku membawanya ke kota kecil di samping pantai ini. Kota ini sangat kecil dan jauh dari kota tempat kami tinggal dulu, siapapun yang berusaha mencari kami pasti tidak akan bisa menemukan kami di sini, sebab aku telah menyebarkan informasi palsu serta memasang berbagai jebakan mengenai keberadaan kami bagi mereka yang mencari kami.

Dan kini kami memulai kehidupan baru kami di sini, bukan sebagai Hyuga maupun Yukihira lagi tapi Sakura.

Natsume Sakura dan Mikan Sakura, itulah nama kami sekarang.

Aku menyewa sebuah rumah kecil dan berkerja di sebuah perusahaan kecil di dalam kota ini untuk memenuhi biaya keperluan sehari-hari kami. Sedangkan Mikan, dia menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga yang memasak dan mengerjakan semua perkerjaan rumah tangga di rumah kami.

_"Mikan-chan pasti sedang menunggumu di rumah sekarang!"_

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika teringat kata wanita tua itu. Kata-kata sederhana itu benar-benar membuatku sangat senang. Mikan sedang menungguku di rumah, dia akan menungguku di rumah kami itu bersama dengan anak kami yang belum lahir itu

Saat aku tiba di dalam rumah kami yang kecil itu, aku langsung membuka pintu dan melepaskan sepatuku "Aku pulang."

Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang berlari kecil ke arahku dan saat aku mengangkat kepalaku, aku melihat Mikan yang mengenakan celemek dengan perutnya yang sudaj mulai membesar tersenyum menyambutku "Selamat datang. Makanannya sudah siap, kau mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanya dan berjalan mencium keningnya dengan pelan "Makan dulu. Ini jeruk dari nenek tua pemilik rumah ini"

Mikan tertawa mendengar jawabanku, dia mengambil jeruk itu dan dengan pelan aku memeluknya dengan erat, aku bisa merasakan kehangatan badannya dan mencium bau bunga sakura darinya.

Aku pernah hampir kehilangan mereka tiga bulan yang lalu, aku hampir kehilangan dua orang yang paling berharga melebihi hidupku sendiri tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat aku menemukan dirinya yang berjalan menuju ke dalam air di depanku itu, aku sangat ketakutan, aku berlari mendekatinya dengan penuh kepanikan dan ketakutan.

Aku tidak berani membayangkan hidupku tanpanya, aku tidak berani membayang kan bagaimana hidupku tanpanya di dunia ini dan saat dia berteriak padaku untuk melepaskannya, aku memeluknya dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku, Natsume yang kuat ini menangis.

Aku yang sama sekali tidak pernah menangis meski masa laluku begitu gelap, meski aku adalah anak dari seorang pembunuh, meski ibu kandungku tidak pernah menginginkanku, meskipun hidupku ini begitu menyedihkan dan menyakitkan, aku tidak pernah menangis.

Namun aku menangis saat melihatnya saat itu. Hatiku sangat sakit saat aku melihatnya saat itu, hatiku sangat hancur melihatnya saat itu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah bisa menjaganya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melindunginya, aku sama sekali tidak berguna, aku begitu lemah, hanya untuk melindungi dia yang begitu aku cintai saja aku tidak bisa.

Aku tidak mau dia menderita lagi, aku tidak mau dia menangis lagi, sudah berapa banyak penderitaan dan air mata yang dilaluinya gara-gara aku? Sudah cukup, sudah cukup penderitaan dan air matanya, aku tidak akan membiarkannya meninggalkanku lagi, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan dia menjauh dariku lagi.

Tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi, aku melamarnya, aku menikahinya dan aku akan menwujudkan mimpi kami berdua. Aku tidak menyelidiki masa lalu kami lagi, aku bahkan tidak melakukan tes DNA ku dan Mikan lagi. Mikan memohon padaku untuk jangan pernah melakuakn tes itu lagi, sebab itu sudah tidak perlu, dia sudah tidak peduli akan itu semua lagi. Namun, aku tahu, alasan sebenarnya dia memohon padaku untuk jangan melakukan tes itu adalah karena dia tidak mau mendengar lagi untuk kedua kalinya jika hasilnya yang kami dapatkan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kami pikirkan, dia tidak mau mendengar dokter mengatakan kami berdua saudara seibu lagi. Dia tetap menolak untuk melakukan tes DNA itu meskipun aku sudah menyakinkan dia dan aku bukanlah saudara sedarah. Aku juga tidak memaksanya lagi, aku menghormati keputusannya itu sebab kami ini adalah saudara seibu maupun tidak sudah tidak ada perbedaanya bagiku, dia dan aku telah menikah, dia dan aku tidak akan terpisahkan lagi.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjelaskan lagi dengan kata-kata kebahagianku sekarang. Tidak. Kurasa tidak ada satupun kata yang bisa menggambarkan kebahagianku sekarang. Mimpiku, mimpiku sejak aku kecil, mimpi kami, mimpi itu sekarang telah mulai menjadi kenyataan, tinggal enam bulan lagi sehingga anak kami lahir, dengan begitu mimpi kami akan sempurna dan aku akan mempertahankan mimpi ini, aku tidak akan mungkin lagi membiarkan mimpi kami ini terhenti lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkan mimpi ini hancur lagi.

**Mikan POV**

"Anak dalam kandungan anda sehat-sehat saja, memang masih belum diketahui jenis kelaminnya dengan jelas tapi perkembangannya sangat baik." Ujar dokter kandungan saat aku dan Natsume mengecek kandunganku di sebuah klinik persalinan.

"Terima kasih, dokter." Senyumku sedangkan Natsume yang berada di sampingku hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengenggam tanganku.

Anak kami baik-baik saja, anak kami yang kini tumbuh di dalam rahimku baik-baik saja, tidak ada kelainan seperti yang aku khawatirkan karena ayah dan ibunya memiliki darah yang sama, anak ini sehat-sehat saja.

Saat kami keluar dari klinik persalinan itu, aku dan Nastume berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah kami. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, aku melihat beberapa keluarga sedang berpiknik di dalam taman ini, aku melihat beberapa orang anak kecil sedang bermain kejar-kejaran penuh kegembiraan di dalam taman itu dan aku melihat seorang bapak-bapak sedang merekam anaknya yang sedang belajar berjalan.

Aku yang duduk di bawah sebatang pohon sakura yang tidak berbunga lagi karena telah memasuki musim panas hanya bisa tersenyum melihat anak kecil itu, aku membayangkan anak dalam kandunganku ini belajar berjalan di taman ini di temani aku dan Natsume kelak, aku pasti akan merekam pertumbuhannya kelak, aku benar-benar tidak sabar lagi menantikan dia dilahirkan di dunia ini.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Natsume yang duduk disampingku tiba-tiba sambil menatapku.

Aku menurunkan kepalaku dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum "Karena aku tidak sabar menunggu Ichigo dilahirkan."

"Ichigo?" tanya Natsume bingung.

"Nama anak kita, Ichigo, maniskan? Kita adalah keluarga buah-buahan, aku adalah Mikan, buah jeruk, sedangkan kamu adalah Natsume, buah jujube. Makanya nama anak ini akan Ichigo, strawbery."

"Jika anak kita adalah perempuan, aku tidak keberatan dengan nama itu, tapi jika anak kita itu laki-laki, aku keberatan dan aku yakin, dia pasti juga akan keberatan." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Natsume!" teriakku kesal sambil menatapnya.

"Apakah menurutmu anak kita ini adalah perempuan? Bukan kah dokter mengatakan jenis kelaminnya masih belum bisa terlihat dengan jelas?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku tersenyum dan menangguk kepalaku "Iya, aku tahu, namun aku yakin sekali dia pasti perempuan."

"Hn. kalau begitu dia pasti laki-laki. Aku harus memikirkan nama untuk anak laki-lakiku ini sekarang kalau tidak dia benar-benar akan bernama Ichigo kelak." Balas Natsume sambil mengalihkan wajahnya menatap langit.

"Eh! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kenapa kau mengatakan anak kita ini pasti laki-laki?"

Natsume kembali menolehkan wajahnya menatapku dan tersenyum menyeringai "Karena apapun yang kau yakinkan itu selalu meleset."

"Natsume!" teriakku sambil menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan, namun dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku, dia masih tenggelam memikirkan nama untuk anak dalam kandunganku yang dia yakini berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Ryu..." Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Ryu? Naga? Tidak, nama itu sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan buah-buahan, kurasa Ichigo lebih bagus." Ujarku menolak nama yang disebutkannya.

"Siapa bilang kata Ryu ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan buah-buahan?"

"Eh! Memamngnya ada ada buah yang bernama Ryu?" tanyaku kebingungan

"Dragon Fruit, buah naga, Ryu." Jawabnya

Aku hanya bisa terbengong mendengar jawabannya itu.

"Nama yang cocok untuk anakku bukan? Ryu. Dia pasti akan tumbuh besar sepertiku, pintar, kuat dan dapat diandalkan." Lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, dia pasti perempuan, karena itu dia pasti Ichigo!" ujarku kesal sambil menatapnya.

"Tidak, dia adalah laki-laki, karena itu dia adalah Ryu." Balas Nastume tenang.

"Ichigo!"

"Ryu!"

"Ichigo!"

"Ryu!"

"Sudah! Sudah! Kalau kita berdua begini terus, bisa-bisa dia bingung dengan jenis kelaminya nanti? Bisa-bisa dia lahir menjadi seorang waria nanti." Ujarku untuk mengakhiri perdebatan kami yang aku tahu tidak akan mungkin memiliki akhir sampai anak kami ini lahir jika seerti itu.

"Oi! Anak kita tidak mungkin seorang waria!" Ujarnya kesal saatl mendengar ucapanku itu.

"Bagaimana kalau dia ternyata kelak menjadi seorang waria?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

Dia terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku dan memikirkan sesuatu dengan serius, tiba-tiba dia menempelkan telinganya pada perutku yang sudah mulai membesar itu.

"Natsume.." Panggilku pelan saat melihat sikapnya itu

"Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Aku akan mencintai dan melindunginya, tidak peduli dia ini laki-laki, perempuan ataupun seorang waria, perasaan itu tidak akan pernah berubah, selama dia adalah anakku dan kamu, selama dia adalah anak kita berdua." Ujarnya pelan

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapannya itu.

"Tapi, aku tetap yakin anakku tidak mungkin akan menjadi seorang waria, gay maupun lesby kelaknya." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum menatapku.

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya itu dan dengan pelan dia tiba-tiba memelukku dan mendekatkan kepalanya kepadaku.

"Aku akan selalu ada untuk kalian, aku akan selalu mencintai dan melindungi kalian berdua." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum menatapku dengan lembut dan menangkap bibirku dengan bibirnya.

Aku tersenyum dan membalas pelukkan serta ciumannya itu.

Tiga bulan ini, tiga bulan yang aku lalui bersamanya ini, meskipun rumah kami sangat kecil, meski aku harus menyelesaikan semua perkerjaan rumah yang ada sendiri, meski aku tidak bisa makan enak seperti dulu lagi, ini adalah masa-masa terbahagia dalam hidupku, saking bahagianya aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya lagi.

Tuhan, ku mohon padamu, janganlah kau ambil lagi kebahagiaan ini dariku, jangan kau ambil lagi mimpi ini dariku, biarkanlah saat-saat ini terus berlanjut sampai kami mati, aku janji padamu, meskipun nantinya aku akan masuk ke neraka terdalampun setelah aku mati, aku tidak akan memprotes padamu, aku tidak akan menyalahimu, karena itu aku mohon padamu jangan kau ambil lagi mereka berdua dariku, jangan kau pisahkan lagi kami bertiga.

**Misaki POV**

Aku tersenyum dengan penuh kegembiraan sambil memasukkan semua buku-buku pelaaran yang ada di atas mejaku ke dalam tasku. Tsubasa pasti sudah menungguku di depan pintu sekolah dan kami akan kencan hari ini.

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Tsubasa akan menyatakan cintanya padaku hari itu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menahan tawaku saat dia menyatakan cintanya kepadaku, sebab bagiku itu adalah penyataan cinta yang benar-benar lucu dan menggelikan.

Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanku saat dia mengatakan dia bersedia memberikanku cinta yang selama ini aku inginkan. Aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka aku akan menerimanya, mulutku berkata dengan sendirinya saat itu, dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyesali apa yang aku katakan saat itu.

Aku menyukai Tsubasa, aku mencintainya. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyadari itu sampai dia menyatakan cintanya padaku, selama dua tahun kami berkenalan, semenjak aku mulai mengenalnya, aku sama sekali tidak pernah pacaran dengan cowok lain lagi, semenjak aku berkenalan dengannya aku selalu berada di sampingnya, kupikir itu karena aku merasa iri dengan cinta Mikan-chan dan juga karena aku merasa bersalah dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun, ternyata aku salah, aku salah besar, aku berubah jadi seperti itu hanya karena satu hal, karena aku telah jatuh cinta padanya tanpa aku sadari.

Sesuatu yang memalukan bagiku yang dijuluki penakluk laki-laki kan? Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan itu semua, sebab aku sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Harada-san!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

Saat aku menatap ke arah sumber suara tersebut aku melihat salah satu murid kelas sebelah berlari mendekatiku sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Anu.. Begini... Jangan bilang aku suka ikut campur, ya? Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi teman-teman pada memintaku bertanya padamu? Karena itulah aku memberanikan diri bertanya padamu." Ujarnya pelan sambil menatapku dengan wajah takut-takut.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku binggung.

"Begini, semalam aku mendapat rekaman cd anak kakakku yang tinggal di kota kecil yang terletak cukup jauh dari kota ini dan saat aku melihat rekaman itu aku sangat terkejut."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan rekaman cd itu?" tanyaku semakin bingung.

"Ini lihatlah! Aku sudah memasukkan rekaman cd itu ke dalam ponselku." Ujarnya lagi sambil menyodorkan ponselnya padaku.

Aku mengambil ponselnya dan melihat rekaman video yang sedang diputar. Aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang belajar berjalan, sama sekali tidak ada yang istimewa dari rekaman vidio itu.

"Lihatlah sepasang kekasih yang ada berada di bawah pohon sakura samping keponakkanku itu."

Mataku terbelalak terkejut saat melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu, pemuda dalam video itu berambut hitam dan bermata merah sedangkan gadis itu berambut coklat panjang dan bermata coklat madu dengan perut yang telah membesar, itu adalah Natsume-senpai dan Mikan-chan.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu? Apakah gosib mengenai dua bersaudara Hyuga yang saling mencintai itu benar? Sebab melihat video itu aku hanya bisa merasa mereka berdua saling mencintai dan menyanyangi tidak seperti yang dikatakan Koizumi-senpai."

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena terkejut, badanku terasa mematung, namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku saat melihat adegan di dalam video itu.

"B-Bisakah kau mengirimkan rekaman vidio ini ke ponselku.."

**Rei POV**

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apa lagi saat aku melihat rekaman video di ponsel Misaki bersama Yoichi, Aoi, Ruka dan Hotaru.

Aku melihat Natsume dan Mikan, aku melihat mereka berdua yang duduk di bawah sebatang pohon sakura, aku melihat Nastume menempelkan telinganya pada perut Mikan yang sudah mulai membesar, aku melihat dia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum dengan lembut memeluk serta mencium Mikan.

Aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan dari wajah mereka berdua saat Natsume melepaskan bibirnya dari Mikan, dia mengangkat tanganya membelai perut Mikan dengan pelan dan tersenyum penuh kelembutan sambil mengucapkan sesuatu, aku tidak tahu apa yang diucapkannya, tapi aku bisa melihat Mikan tertawa mendengar apa yang diucapkannya.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Natsume berwajah seperti ini, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka dia yang dingin dan berwajah tanpa ekspresi itu bisa berwajah seperti ini. Melihat rekaman video itu, aku hanya bisa mengatakan satu kalimat untuk menjelaskan keadaan mereka.

Keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Keluarga kecil yang bahagia yang seperti dulu ku lalui bersama otou-san,okaa-san, Mikan dan Yoichi. Keluarga bahagia yang selalu menjadi kenangan terindah dalam hidupku, keluarga kecil yang bahagia yang selalu ingin aku miliki.

"Syukurlah Natsume-nii dan Mikan-nee baik-baik saja." Ujar Aoi sambi tersenyum melihat video itu.

"Iya. Mereka kelihatan bahagia sekali." Tambah Yoichi pelan.

Aku tetap tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun mendengar ucapan mereka itu dan aku tahu semua yang ada di sini setuju sekali dengan apa yang dikatakan Aoi dan Yoichi.

Mereka baik-baik saja dan mereka telah bahagia, aku tidak mau mengganggu kebahagian mereka lagi, aku tidak mau melihat mereka menderita lagi, aku tidak ingin kebahagian mereka hancur lagi. Aku sekarang hanya bisa melakukan satu hal untuk mereka berdua sebagai kakak mereka berdua, aku hanya bisa berdoa, berdoa semoga mereka akan baik-baik dan bahagia selamanya.

"Apakah kau ingin menemui mereka, Rei-nii?" tanya Yoichi tiba-tiba sambil menatapku.

Aku hanya diam mendengar pertanyaannya itu.

"Kita sudah tahu dimana mereka berada sekarang, apakah kau ingin menemui mereka berdua?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa menemui mereka berdua, Yoichi. Aku tidak punya keberanian dan muka untuk bertemu mereka berdua," ujarku pelan sambil menutup mataku "Apa yang aku lakukan kepada mereka itu sama sekali tidak dapat dimaafkan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melindungi Mikan dan juga anak di dalam kandungannya itu, aku malah berdiri di pihak yang ingin dia menggugurkan anak itu."

Yoichi dan semua yang ada disana terdiam mendengar jawabanku.

"Karena itu, aku tidak bisa menemui mereka. Jika kau ingin menemui mereka, pergilah Yoichi dan tolong sampaikan pada mereka berdua, maafkan aku." lanjutku.

"Dasar pengecut!" Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Aku dan semua yang ada di sana segera menolehkan wajah kami menatapnya.

"Dasar pengecut! Kau pikir kau seorang saja yang seperti itu? Bagaimana dengan aku dan Ruka? Kami berdua juga berada di sana dan kami berdua juga sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapaun untuknya dan anaknya. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk menemui mereka, karena aku ingin meminta maaf pada mereka walaupun mungkin mereka tidak akan memaafkanku." Ujarnya tiba-tiba sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

Semua yang ada di sini benar-benar tidak menyangka Hotaru akan berkata seperti itu dan aku sama sekali tidak menemukan kata untuk membalas ucapannya itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Ruka?" tanya Hotaru sambil menatap Ruka.

"Eh! A-Aku.. Aku ikut denganmu, Hotaru. Aku harus minta maaf pada Nastume dan Mikan-chan." Jawab Ruka terbata-bata

"Bagus. Kita pergi menemui mereka besok," balas Hotaru dan kembali menolehkan kepalanya menatapku "Apakah kau ingin hidup tanpa mereka mengetahui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya selamanya? Apakah kau ingin hidup dalam penyesalan? Apakah kau ingin hidup tanpa bisa menemui mereka lagi?"

"A-Aku.. Aku..." Ujarku terbata-bata tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Aku tidak ingin seperti hidup seperti itu, aku sama sekali tidak mau hidup seperti itu, namun jika aku meminta maaf pada mereka, akankah mereka memaafkanku? Aku sama sekali tidak berani membayang bagaimana jika Nastume dan Mikan tidak mau memaafkanku, aku sama sekali tidak berani membayangkan bagaimana jika Natsume dan Mikan membenciku.

"Temuilah mereka Rei-nii," ujar Yoichi tiba-tiba sambil menupuk punggungku "Jelaskanlah perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya pada mereka. Mereka berdua pasti mengerti, kau tidak ingin kehilangan mereka berdua kan? Kau sangat menyayangi mereka berdua kan, Rei-nii?"

Menyanyangi mereka berdua? Itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh, betapa aku menyanyangi mereka berdua mungkin tidak akan ada seorang yang tahu, betapa pentingnya mereka berdua dalam hidupku, tidak akan seorangpun yang pernah tahu. Dan terakhir, kehilangan mereka, betapa aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka berdua dalam hidupku, betapa takutnya aku saat memikirkan akan kehillangan mereka berdua.

"Temuilah mereka, Rei-san. Natsume dan Mikan bukanlah orang yang berpikiran sempit, dia pasti akan mengerti perasaanmu." Ujar Tsbasa tiba-tiba.

"Benar, Rei-san. Temuilah mereka berdua." Tambah Misaki.

Aku menatap mereka semua yang kini menatapku.

"Baikalah. Aku akan pergi bersama kalian menemui mereka berdua." Ujarku pelan.

Ya. Aku akan menemui mereka berdua, meski mereka mungkin akan membenciku, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mereka tahu, aku menyanyangi mereka berdua. Aku ingin mereka tahu, apapun yang telah terjadi di masa lalu, masa sekarang maupun masa depan, aku tidak peduli lagi, aku akan ada untuk mereka, aku akan mendukung mereka.

Aku bisa melihat Yoichi, Aoi, Tsubasa, Misaki, Ruka tersenyum menatapku, sedangkan Hotaru tetap saja berwajah tanpa ekspresi tapi aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum kecil sebentar saat mendengar jawabanku.

"Aoi, lebih baik kau hubungi dan beritahu Kaoru-san dan Ioran-jiisan, aku yakin sekali mereka juga ingin pergi menemui mereka," perintah Hotaru tiba-tiba "Sudah saatnya ini semua terselesaikan."

**Kaname POV**

Aku hanya bisa menatap dengan mata terbelalak melihat rekaman video di ponsel Luna itu.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya.

"Dari adik kelasku. Aku sudah tahu di mana mereka berdua berada sekarang dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Mikan Hyuga memiliki Natsume." Jawab Luna denagn wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku tidak mengijinkan kau melakukan sesuatu yang akan melukai Mikan." Balasku tajam.

Luna tersenyum mendengar ucapanku "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melukainya."

Aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Luna, namun aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku ingin menemui Natsume, besok. Dia harus sadar dengan kesalahan yang dia lakukan sekarang."

"Aku akan ikut denganmu. Aku juga ingin menemui Mikan, dia sama sekali tidak boleh larut dalam kesalahan ini."

Ya. Aku harus menemui Mikan. Natsume pasti masih belum mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua bukanlah saudara, sebab jika dia sudah mengetahui itu, mereka pasti akan muncul dihadapan kami semua. Aku harus memisahkan mereka secepat yang aku bisa, aku harus menjauhkan Mikan secepat mungkin dari Natsume atau apa yang aku lakukan selama ini akan sia-sia.

Tuhan masih berpihak padaku, takdir masih berpihak padaku.

* * *

><p>Di chapter sbelumnya aku mengatakan di update ke depannya fic ini akan tamatkan? tapi ternyata tidak bisa, fic ini akan tamat di chapter 26 bukan chapter 25 karena itu maaf ya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku itu T_T ( aku keterusan dalam mengetiknya chapter ini sehingga saat aku sadar chapter ini sudah sepanjang ini jadi mau tidak mau aku terpaksa memangkasnya jadi 2 chapter T_T ). Aku akan berusaha untuk update secepat yang aku bisa! oh iya, menurut para pembaca anak mereka lebih baik cew atau cow, sebab sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa mennentukan jenis kelaminnya.<p>

**Rurippe no kimi** : Tidak apa-apa kok^^ dan syukurlah kalau cerita ini tidak mengecewakanmu, untuk sifat Kaname di sini ya apa boleh buat la (ha..ha..ha.. ) dan mengenai Mikan, well penderitan dan kekejamanku kepadanya masih belum berakhir kok! ^^ jadi tunggu saja ya untuk chapter berikutnya ^^

**Kuroichibhineko** : syukur deh kalau kau menyukai fic ini, soal jujur saja aku sebenarnya selalu merasa plot fic ini aneh -_-" . Bagaimana menurutmu chapter ini? semoga tidak mengecewakanmu deh ^^

**Athena Phantomhive** : thx sudah add favo fic ini ^^ fic ini sudah mau tamat kok, aku janji 2 chapter ke depan atau dengan kata lain 2x update lagi fic ini akan tamat, karena itu sabar ya (ha...ha..ha.. ) aku akan berusaha untuk update secepat yang aku bisa deh!

**Yuuto Tamano** : thx bgt ya utk ijinnya menplot fic ini sesukaku ^^ mengenai asal usul foto iyu dan jga requestmu itu, tenang saja aku pasti akan mengetiknya dan aku harap kau tidak akan kecewa saat memebacanya ^^ Dan iya, akan aku tunggu pendapatmu mengenai fic ini saat tamat nanti, sebab pendapatmu itu akan sangat berarti bagiku karena bagaimanapun ide fic ini semuanya berasal darimu ^^

**Daiyaki Aoi** : Vulgar? ( ha... ) thx bgt untuk pujiannya deh ^^ Alasan kenapa Kaname begitu ngotot mendapatkan Mikan akan terjawab di chapter berikutnya dan thx bgt deh karena kau menyukai Kaname yang ada di fic ini walaupun dia ini OOC banget ^^


	25. Chapter 25

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel from "A piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Gakuen alice belong to Higuchi Tachibana.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume POV<strong>

"Aku berangkat." Ujarku sambil menatap Mikan yang mengantarku di depan pintu rumah kami.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya!" senyumnya sambil mencium pipiku.

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya itu dan dengan pelan aku mengangkat tanganku menyentuh perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar itu "Temani okaa-sanmu selama otou-san tidak ada di rumah, ya? Pahlawan kecilku..."

Mikan tertawa mendengar ucapaanku.

"Ayo cepat pergi! Nanti kau terlambat!" ujarnya sambil mendorongku keluar dari rumah kami.

Aku hanya membiarkan dia mendorong tubuhku keluar dari perkarangan rumah ini sambil tersenyum menyeringai dan saat aku berjalan meninggalkan rumah kami aku mendengar dia berteriak sambil tertawa.

"Aku akan memasak nasi kari malam ini, jadi cepat pulang ya? Jangan singgah ke mana-mana ya?"

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, aku hanya mengangkat tanganku ke atas menjawab pertanyaannya itu bahwa aku mengerti.

Aku berkerja sebagai seorang accounting di sebuah perusahaan supplier kecil dalam kota ini. Perkerjaanku sama sekali tidak susah malah boleh dikatakan sangat mudah, terlalu mudah.

Aku telah berkerja kurang lebih tiga bulan di perusahaan ini dan aku sendiri lumayan menyukai perkerjaanku ini. Pekerjaan yang mudah dan santai ini membuatku memiliki banyak waktu luang yang bisa aku gunakan untuk membaca komik ataupun tidur. Atasanku sama sekali tidak pernah menegurkku, atasanku adalah seorang bapak berusia setengan baya yang sangat baik dan santai, namun alasan sebenarnya dia tidak pernah menegurku adalah karena aku selalu menyelesaikan perkerjaannya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat dan sempurna.

"Selamat pagi, Natsume-kun." Sapa seorang bapak-bapak berusia sekitar empat puluh tahun yang merupakan rekan sekantorku saat melihatku memasuki kantor tempatku kerja ini.

Aku tidak membalas salam mereka, aku hanya menangguk kepalaku dan berjalan ke meja kerjaku.

"Kenapa setiap pagi saat memasuki kantor, wajahmu itu selalu seperti ini?" tanya seorang wanita berusia sekitar tiga puluh lima tahun dari sampingku tiba-tiba.

"Karena dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Mikan-chan dan anaknya dalam rumah mereka." Tawa salah seorang pria berusia di awal tiga puluh yang duduk di belakangku.

Wanita itu tertawa menatap pria itu "Aku mengerti maksudmu itu. Natsume-kun pasti tidak mungkin bisa tenang membiarkan Mikan-chan yang secantik itu sendirian di rumah, dia pasti takut jika ada serangga busuk yang berusaha mendekatinya."

Aku hanya diam mendengar ucapan mereka itu, di kantor yang hanya memiliki tiga orang karyawan ini, aku selalu menjadi bahan godaan mereka. Hal itu disebabkan karena aku adalah yang paling muda dan baru menikah tidak lama. Aku sama sekali tidak begitu mempermasalahkan godaan mereka itu karena aku sebenarnya cukup menyukai mereka.

Aku tahu, mereka semua berpikir aku dan Mikan adalah pasangan yang kawin lari karena hubungan kami yang tidak disetujui orang tua. Namun, mereka sama sekali tidak bertanya padaku maupun Mikan tentang masa lalu kami, mereka semua sama sekali tidak mempedulikan bagaimana masa lalu kami, mereka semua mendukung kami. Tapi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana tanggapan mereka jika mereka telah mengetahui apa sebenarnya hubunganku dengan Mikan, mungkin sikap mereka kepada kami akan sangat berbeda jika telah mengetahuinya.

"Kau sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan istri secantik dan sehangat Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun. Andaikan saja aku lebih muda sebelas tahun, aku pasti akan bersaing denganmu untuk mendapatkannya." Tawa pria itu lagi.

"Bercerminlah dulu kalau kau berpikir bisa mendapatkannya. Tidak perlu Mikan-chan, jika aku boleh memilih antara kamu dan Natsume-kun, aku pasti akan memilih Natsume-kun." Ejek wanita itu.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapannya itu.

"Natsume! Kemari sebentar!" panggil atasanku tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum melambaikan tangannya padaku dengan setumpuk berkas di tangannya yang aku tahu merupakan pekerjaanku.

"Saatnya berkerja Natsume Sakura! Jangan duduk melamunkan istri tercinta saja!" senyum pria itu saat melihat atasan kami.

Aku tersenyum menyeringai menatap pria itu "Aku tahu, namun aku yakin bisa menyelesaikan semua berkas itu dalam kurun waktu lima belas menit dan kembali melamunkan istriku."

Aku bisa melihat pria itu menggerutu mendengar ucapanku dan wanita yang ada disampingnya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berkata "Seratus untuk Natsume-kun!"

Aku tidak berkata apapun lagi dan berjalan mendekati atasanku untuk mengambil berkas yang merupakan perkerjaanku itu.

"Kurasa aku bisa memberikanmu perkerjaan tambahan lagi Natsume-kun, kau pasti bisa mengerjakan banyak tugas sekaligus dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menaikkan gajimu. Kau membutuhkannya bukan? Untuk biaya persalinan istrimu nanti?'' Ujar Atasanku sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya itu, dia benar, enam bulan lagi anak kami akan lahir, kami pasti akan membutuhkan biaya yang cukup banyak untuk menyambut kelahirannya.

"Aku terima tawaranmu itu." Balasku.

Atasanku tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawabanku itu dan menepuk pundakku "Bagus! Bagus!"

Saat aku kembali ke meja kerjaku untuk menyelesaikan berkasku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar teman sekantorku berteriak memanggilku.

"Natsume-kun! Ada orang yang mencarimu di luar!"

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya."

Aku tidak bertanya lagi siapa yang datang mencariku dan dengan santai aku berjalan keluar menemui orang yang mencariku meninggalkan perkerjaanku. Aku rasa yang mencariku itu pasti salah satu customer perusahaan ini. Namun, saat aku melihat siapa yang mencariku, mataku terbelalak karena terkejut.

Luna.

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku ada di sini? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu keberadaanku di kota kecil ini? Aku yakin sekali, tidak akan mudah menemukan keberadaan kami di kota ini, aku sudah menyebarkan dan memasang berbagai jebakan untuk menyesatkan siapapun yang mencari kami, karena itu bagaimana dia bisa menemukanku?

"Natsume." Panggil Luna sambil tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatiku.

**Mikan POV**

Aku berjalan pulang ke rumah kami dengan beberapa bahan untuk membuat kari di tanganku. Aku akan membuat nasi kari malam ini, aku memang tidak sepandai Nastume dalam memasak, tapi aku akan berusaha keras untuk membuat makanan terenak untuknya.

Saat aku mengeluarkan kunci untuk membuka pintu rumah, aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku dari belakang.

"Mikan-chan."

Mataku terbelalak mendengar suara itu. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, aku pasti sedang berhayal, suara yang aku dengar barusan pasti hanyalah khayalanku saja, dia tidak mungkin ada di sini, dia tidak mungkin bisa menemukan kami di sini.

"Mikan-chan." Panggil suara itu lagi dan dengan pelan aku membalikkan badanku menghadap belakang.

"Lama tidak ketemu, Mikan-chan."

Semua bahan masakan yang ada di tanganku jatuh ke bawah,

"K-Kaname-kun..." Balasku pelan tidak mempercayai siapa yang ada di depanku sekarang, ketakutan menyerang hatiku, aku telah ditemukan, kami telah ditemukan, mereka telah berhasil menemukan kami.

"Mikan-chan, kau tidak perlu berwajah seperti itu." Senyum Kaname-kun sambil menatapku.

"K-Kenapa kau bisa tahu kami ada di s-sini?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

"Ceritanya cukup panjang karena itu bagaimana kalau kau mempersilakan aku masuk ke dalam dulu? Kurasa akan lebih nyaman kita berbicara di dalam."

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menbalas ucapannya itu, aku sangat ketakutan, aku sama sekali tidak berani membiarkannya masuk ke dalam rumah kami, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan? Apa yang ingin dia lakukan?

"Tenang saja, Mikan-chan. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, aku janji, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun."

**Luna POV**

Aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut Nastume saat melihatku, dia pasti tidak pernah menyangka aku akan menemukannya di sini.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

"Aku datang untuk menyadarkanmu akan kesalahan yang kau buat, Natsume."

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, Luna. Pergi dari sini, jangan pernah kau tunjukkan wajahmu lagi di hadapanku!" ujarnya mengusirku dengan suara yang sangat dingin

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar ucapannya itu. Tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun? Apakah dia tidak salah? Dia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya, dia menikahi Mikan Hyuga, dia telah menikah dengan adiknya sendiri, dia telah menikah dengan adik seibunya sendiri.

"NATSUME HYUGA! APAKAH KAU MASIH TIDAK SADAR DENGAN APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN?" teriakku penuh kekesalan.

Natsume sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya diam membisu menatapku dan aku bisa melihat dua orang bapak-bapak dan seorang wanita setengah baya berlari keluar dari dalam kantor tempat Natsume berkerja sekarang.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi?'

Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pertanyan mereka, aku tetap menatap Natsume yang ada di depanku tanpa mengedipkan mata sedikitpun.

"Akan ku beritahu apa kesalahanmu itu, Natsume. Kesalahanmu adalah mencintai Mikan Hyuga, kesalahanmu adalah mencintai dan menikahinya yang merupakan adikmu, adik yang sedarah denganmu."

Aku bisa melihat dua orang bapak-bapak dan juga wanita setengah baya yang berada di samping Natsume sangat terkejut begitu mendengar ucapanku. Aku tahu, tidak ada seorangpun penduduk kota ini yang mengetahui apa hubungan Natsume dan Mikan Hyuga sebenarnya, kota ini terlalu kecil dan terpencir, berita tentang keluarga Hyuga yang menghebohkan dunia pasti tidak begitu dipedulikan penduduknya karena itulah mereka bisa hidup di kota ini dengan tenang.

Aku tidak akan membiarkannya, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Mikan Hyuga memiliki Natsume, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Mikan Hyuga bahagia bersama Natsume. Aku akan membongkar semuanya, aku akan membongkar apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka kepada semua penduduk kota ini. Aku yakin sikap para penduduk kota yang ada disini terhadap mereka pasti akan berubah dratis, semua yang ada pasti akan menghina, mencela mereka dan cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan terpisah.

"Aku..." Ujar Natsume pelan tiba-tiba sambil menatapku.

"Selagi semua masih bisa terhindari, selagi anak itu belum dilahirkan, kau masih bisa berbalik haluan, kau bisa menghentikan kesalahan ini. Kau yang jenius itu pasti tahu, kau pasti tahu dengan jelas apa akibatnya jika tetap ingin bersamanya." Potongku cepat. Natsume harus sadar, dia benar-benar harus sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun Luna. Kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah jika aku meninggalkan Mikan dan anak kami. Aku akan melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hiduku jika aku meninggalkan mereka berdua."

Aku sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Natsume itu, mengapa dia masih belum mengerti? Kenapa dia masih memilih Mikan Hyuga?

"APAKAH KAU GILA NATSUME HYUGA! KAU ADALAH PEWARIS SATU-SATUNYA DARI PERUSAHAAN TERBESAR DI DUNIA, PERUSAHAAN RAKSASA HYUGA, APAKAH KAU BERSEDIA MEMBUANG ITU HANYA DEMI SEORANG MIKAN HYUGA?" teriakku penuh kemarahan.

"Aku tidak memerlukan itu. Aku sama sekali tidak memerlukan apapun, selama aku bisa berada di sampingnya, selama aku bisa bersamanya dan anak kami." Balas Natsume tenang.

Dia tidak menginginkan perusahaan raksasa Hyuga? Dia bersedia membuang perusahan terbesar di dunia itu hanya demi seorang wanita, demi seorang Mikan Hyuga?

"Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA? APA BAGUSNYA MIKAN HYUGA? AKU LEBIH CANTIK DARINYA, AKU LEBIH PINTAR DARINYA, KENAPA KAU MEMILIHNYA?"

"Karena aku mencintainya." Jawab Natsume singkat.

Aku terdiam mendengar jawabannya itu.

"Demi dia aku bisa menghadapi semuanya, demi dia aku bisa membuang segalanya, sebab bagiku dia adalah segala-galanya."

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, kemarahan dan kebencian memenuhi hatiku.

Mikan Hyuga. Mikan Hyuga. Mikan Hyuga.

Jika saja dia tidak ada, aku tidak akan bernasib seperti ini, jika dia tidak pernah ada Natsume pasti akan memilihku, kebahagiaan dan cinta Natsume pasti akan menjadi milikku, dia lah yang merebutnya dariku, dia lah yang merebut semua yang seharusnya menjadi hakku dariku.

"Ku ulangi satu kali lagi, jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi, Luna. Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi untuk selamanya."

Aku hanya menatap Natsume dengan penuh kemarahan serta kebencian dan membalikkan badanku berjalan meninggalkannya.

Tidak akan kubiarkan. Tidak akan ku biarkan. Tidak akan pernah aku biarkan mereka bahagia.

**Natsume POV**

Aku menatap Luna yang berjalan menjauh meninggalkan kantorku ini dan saat dia benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku, aku membalikkan badanku untuk masuk ke dalam kantorku mengerjakan perkerjaanku. Namun, saat aku menatap wajah para rekan kerjaku, aku menghentikan langkah kakiku.

Wajah mereka saat menatapku sekarang sangat berbeda dengan wajah mereka saat menatapku sebelum Luna muncul, aku bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut serta bingung dari mereka semua. Mereka segera membuang muka mereka saat aku menatap wajah mereka dan berjalan ke meja kerja mereka masing-masing.

Mereka pasti mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luna barusan, mereka pasti telah mendengar dan mengetahui apa sebenarnya hubunganku dengan Mikan. Kota ini sangat kecil, aku yakin berita mengenai kami pasti akan tersebar di kota ini tidak lama lagi, perlakuan yang kami terima di kota ini pasti akan sangat berbeda nantinya.

Aku menghela napas. Aku sama sekali tidak takut menghadapi itu semua, tapi aku tidak mau Mikan dan anak kami yang akan lahir nantinya menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Aku bisa menerima semua makian dan hinaan dari siapapun, tapi aku tidak mengijinkan Mikan dan anak kami menerima itu.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan pelan ke meja atasanku yang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Maaf, pak. Kurasa aku harus menolak tawaranmu tadi dan bolehkan aku minta ijin untuk pulang ke rumahku sekarang?" Ujarku tenang sambil menatapnya.

"S-Silakan, tidak apa-apa." Balas atasanku itu terbata-bata.

Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pandangan mereka lagi, aku segera membalikkan badanku mengambil tasku yang ada di atas meja kerjaku dan berjalan keluar.

Aku harus pulang sekarang, aku harus memberitahunya, kami mungkin tidak bisa tinggal di kota ini lagi.

**Kaname POV**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Kaname-kun?" tanya Mikan pelan sambil menatapku saat aku telah duduk di dalam ruang tamu rumahnya.

Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya "Apakah kau sehat, Mikan-chan?"

"A-Aku sehat-sehat saja." Jawabnya terbata-bata begitu mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Balasku pelan.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku menatapnya dan saat aku melihat perutnya yang sudah mulai membesar, aku teringat lagi dengan rekaman video yang ada di dalam ponsel Luna itu, aku teringat lagi dengan senyum penuh kebahagiannya saat bersama Natsume Hyuga. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah tertawa sebahagia itu di depanku, dia sama sekali tidak pernah sebahagia itu saat bersamaku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kami berada di sini Kaname-kun?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba.

"Aku mendapatkan rekaman video keponakan temanku yang sedang belajar berjalan di taman kota ini dan aku sangat terkejut saat melihatnya sebab aku melihatmu dan Natsume-senpai di dalamnya."

Aku bisa melihat mata Mikan terbelalak mendengar jawabanku, tapi dia tetap saja diam tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"A-Apakah kau memberitahu otou-san, okaa-san, Rei-nii dan yang lainnya?" tanya Mikan dengan wajah pucat menatapku.

"Aku tidak memberitahu mereka. Yang tahu keberadaanmu di sini hanyalah aku."

Aku bisa melihat Mikan bernapas lega begitu mendengar jawabanku "Terima kasih, Kaname-kun. Terima kasih karena kau sama sekali tidak memberitahu tempat kami berada pada semuanya."

Mendengar ucapan terima kasihnya itu, hatiku terasa sangat panas. Dia berterima kasih padaku, dia berterima kasih padaku karena aku tidak memeberitahu yang lain tempat mereka bersembunyi, dia berterima kasih padaku karena dia masih bisa melanjutkan hidupnya bersama Natsume Hyuga di kota ini.

Tiga bulan telah berlalu, Kupikir dia yang dibesarkan sebagai seorang putri keluarga konglomerat pasti tidak akan tahan dengan kehidupan yang sederhana ini, dia pasti tidak akan tahan untuk mengerjakan semua tugas rumah sendirian, dia pasti akan menyerah dengan kehidupannya bersama Natsume Hyuga ini. Tapi, aku salah, dia menyukai hidupnya sekarang ini, dia bahagia dengan hidupnya sekarang ini.

"Mikan-chan, pulanglah, semua orang sedang mencarimu, semua orang merindukanmu, jangan membuat kesalahan Mikan-chan, jangan membuat sedih semua orang yang menyayangimu." Ujarku pelan sambil menatanya.

Aku tidak akan membiarkannya berada di sini, aku tidak akan membiarkannya menjadi miliki Natsume Hyuga. Dia adalah milikku, dia adalah tunanganku, istriku di masa mendatang, aku tidak akan mungkin membiarkan dia bersama orang lain terutama Natsume Hyuga.

Natsume Hyuga, betapa aku membencinya, sejak aku mengenalnya sampai sekarang dia selalu saja merebut semua yang menjadi hakku. Aku tahu sekali, dua tahun yang lalu Mikan pernah hampir memilihku, dia pernah berpikir untuk menerima cintaku, namun gara-gara Natsume Hyuga, dia menolakku. Lalu saat pertunangan kami, saat Mikan akan secara resmi menjadi calon istriku, lagi-lagi dia muncul dan merebutnya dariku di hadapan semua orang.

Semua orang membicarakanku sekarang, semua orang membicarakan ku dan membandingkannya denganku. Betapa aku memebenci semua itu sebab di mata semua orang dia selalu di atasku, semua orang pasti akan selalu memujinya dan merendahkanku, aku selalu berada dibelakangnya, aku tidak pernah bisa menang darinya.

Mikan. Saat aku mendengar dari dokter dia hamil, betapa terkejutnya aku, dia hamil, dia mengandung anak Natsume Hyuga, dia telah menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya pada Natsume Hyuga, dia telah memberikan seluruh yang dimilikinya kepada Natsume Hyuga. Betapa sakit dan marahnya aku saat itu, membayangkan Natsume Hyuga telah memiliki semua yang seharusnya ku miliki.

Sudah cukup itu semua, aku tidak bisa melepaskan Mikan lagi, aku tidak mau kalah darinya lagi, aku mencintai Mikan dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya memilikinya lagi. Mikan adalah milikku, dia adalah milikku bukan miliknya, Mikan bukan milik Natsume Hyuga.

"M-Maaf, Kaname-kun... Aku tidak bisa pulang lagi, aku sudah bersumpah pada tuhan pada hari itu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya lagi, aku tidak akan pernah meningalkannya sendirian lagi..." Jawab Mikan pelan.

"TUHAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGIJINKANMU BERSAMANYA, MIKAN-CHAN. KAU DAN DIA ADALAH SAUDARA SEDARAH, KALIAN BERDUA ADALAH KAKAK-ADIK, KALIAN TIDAK MUNGKIN BISA BERSAMA!" teriakku penuh kemarahan.

"AKU TAHU ITU!" teriak Mikan membalasku "Aku tahu itu, namun aku tidak peduli lagi, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan semua itu, aku mencintainya, aku mencintainya, aku tidak ingin terpisah lagi darinya."

Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapannya itu, dia tidak mempedulikannya? Dia tidak mempedulikan semuanya lagi? Mengapa dia tiba-tiba bisa berpikir seperti ini? Anak? Benar, pasti karena anak dalam kandungannyala yang membuatnya berpikir seperti itu, karena anak dalam kandungannyalah yang membuatnya tidak mempedulikan semuanya lagi. Jika saja anak itu tidak pernah ada, jika saja anak itu tidak pernah ada dalam hidupnya, dia pasti tidak akan bepikir seperti itu lagi.

Masih sempat, dia masih belum mengetahui bahwa dia dan Nastume Hyuga bukanlah saudara seibu, aku harus membuatnya ragu dengan keputusannya itu, aku hars membuatnya ragu dengan apa yang telah dipilihnya itu.

"Apakah kau ingin anak itu menghadapi lagi nasib yang begitu menyedihkan kelak? Bagaimana perlakuan yang akan diterimanya kelak? Orang tuanya adalah saudara sedarah, masyarakat pasti tidak akan bisa menerimanya. Apakah kau yakin bisa melindunginya? Apakah kau yakin kalian berdua bisa melindunginya? " tanyaku dingin.

Aku bisa melihat air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya mendengar pertanyaanku itu, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya menutup telinganya dan berteriak "HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!"

Aku berjalan mendekatinya untuk melepaskan tangannya yang menutup telingannya.

"Kau harus tahu, Mikan-chan! Anak itu tidak boleh dilahirkan, anak itu tidak akan pernah bahagia jika dia dilahirkan! Dia pasti akan lebih memilih untuk tidak dilahirkan dari pada dilahirkan di dunia ini!" lanjutku dengan nada tinggi sambil menatapnya.

Mendengar ucapanku itu, Mikan tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya dan mendorongku ke belakang "KELUAR! KELUAR!"

"AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBIARKANMU MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN MIKAN-CHAN! AKU TIDAK BISA MENGIJINKANMU MELAKUKAN KESALAHAN YANG KELAK AKAN MENYENGSARAKAN HIDUPMU!"

Mikan sama sekali tidak membalas teriakkan ku itu lagi, dia hanya terus menatapku dengan wajahnya yang sudah berlinang air mata dan penuh kesedihan.

"Aku mencintaimu Mikan-chan, karena itu aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan kesalahan, aku tidak akan bisa membiarkanmu melakukan kesalahan apapun.." Ujarku pelan dan berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengangkat tanganku untuk menyentuhnya.

Namun sebelum tanganku menyentuhnya, dia tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dariku dan berlari keluar dari ruang tamu ini.

"MIKAN!"

**Mikan POV**

Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa lagi-lagi ada orang yang menyuruhku menggugurkan anak kami ini? Mengapa lagi-lagi ada orang yang tidak mengijinkan anak kami ini dilahirkan? Mengapa lagi-lagi ada orang yang mengingatkan aku pada kesalahan yang telah kami lakukan? Mengapa lagi-lagi ada orang yang mengingatkanku pada dosa yang telah kami lakukan?

Aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Kaname-kun yang mengejarku dan terus meminta padaku untuk pulang bersamanya dan menggugurkan anak ini. Aku juga sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang di sekeliling kami lagi. Mengapa dia bisa begitu kejam? Mengapa dia bisa menyuruhku untuk membunuh anakku itu dengan begitu mudah? Aku hampir tidak mengenalnya lagi, yang ada di depanku sama sekali bukan Kaname-kun sahabatku lagi.

"Mikan-chan, dengarkan aku dulu!" ujar Kaname-kun dari sampingku, namun aku tetap tidak mempedulikannya.

Aku tahu aku egois, aku tahu aku tidak berperasaan dan aku juga tahu aku berdosa. Hatiku sangat sedih dan sakit mendengar setiap ucapannya, jangan menyuruhku memilih lagi, jangan menyuruhku memilih lagi jalan yang seharusnya aku ambil.

Aku tidak mau mendengar lagi, aku tidak mau mendengar ucapannya lagi. Aku sudah membuat keputusan hari itu, aku sudah membuat keputusan pada hari aku setuju untuk menikah dengan Natsume, aku tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju kantor Natsume, aku takut sekali sekarang, aku benar-benar sangat ketakutan sekarang. Aku benar-benar tidak mau terpisah darinya lagi, aku tidak mau dipisahkan darinya lagi. Aku ingin bersamanya, aku ingin bersamanya dan anak kami. Aku tidak ingin kebahagiaan yang begitu sulit kudapatkan ini hancur lagi.

Natsume. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang, aku tahu, jika dia memelukku aku pasti bisa melupakan semua, jika dia membisikkan padaku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, maka semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

"Mikan-chan, tenangkan dirimu dulu! Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu!" ujar Kaname-kun sambil menangkap tanganku.

"LEPASKAN TANGANKU, KANAME-KUN!" teriakku dan berusaha untuk melepaskan tanganku yang digenggamnya.

"DENGARKAN PENJELASANKU DULU!" balas Kaname-kun sambil menatapku dengan mata birunya yang penuh kemarahan.

"Mikan..." Panggil seseorang dari belakangku tiba-tiba.

Aku segera membalikkan wajahku menatap sumber suara yang sangat ku kenal itu dan aku melihat Natsume berdiri di seberang jalan menatapku. Mata merahnya terbelalak karena terkejut menatapku dan Kaname-kun. Aku tahu, Kaname-kun juga sangat terkejut melihat Natsume, aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang mengenggam tanganku melongar dan tanpa membuang kesempatan yang ada aku melepaskan tanganku yang digenggamnya dan berlari ke arahnya.

"NATSUME!"

**Natsume POV**

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku saat melihat pemandangan di depanku itu, aku melihat Mikan dan Kaname Sono, aku bisa melihat Kaname Sono yang menggenggam tangan Mikan yang terus berontak untuk melepaskan dirinya.

Aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut Kaname Sono saat melihatku, aku juga bisa melihat Mikan yang memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada untuk membebaskan dirinya dari Kaname Sono dan berlari ke arahku sambil tersenyum memanggilku.

Aku berlari ke arahnya yang kini berusaha menyebrangi jalan dan aku juga bisa melihat Kaname Sono mengejarnya dari belakang.

Deja-vu.

Aku melihat deja-vu seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Ketakutan menyerangku, aku melihat dari samping Mikan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ke arahnya. Aku bisa melihat siapa yang mengendarai mobil itu, yang mengendarai mobil itu adalah Luna.

Aku bisa melihat langkah kaki Mikan terhenti, aku bisa melihat wajah ketakutannya saat menyadari mobil yang mengarah padanya.

Aku berlari sekuat tenagaku ke arahnya.

Tidak. Tidak. Aku mohon jangan, aku mohon aku masih sempat, aku mohon semuanya masih belum terlambat. Mikan dan anakku, aku mohon aku masih bisa menyelamatkan mereka berdua, aku mohon jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu pada mereka. Aku mohon.

"KANAME SONO BUKA TANGANMU!" teriakku sekuat tenaga.

**Mikan POV**

Deja-vu.

Lagi-lagi aku melihat deja-vu dua tahun yang lalu dan juga mimpi buruk yang sering aku alami selama dua tahun yang lalu.

Badanku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak saat melihat mobil itu bergerak dengan cepat ke arahku. Ketakutan dan kepanikkan menyerangku, aku menutup mataku dan aku mendengar suara Natsume yang berteriak.

"KANAME SONO BUKA TANGANMU!"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku merasakan tangan Natsume yang sangat aku kenal mendorong badanku ke belakang dan aku juga merasakan tangan seseorang menangkap badanku.

Lalu aku mendengar suara teriakkan orang dari sekeliling kami dan juga suara tabrakkan yang sangat keras.

Saat aku membuka mataku, mataku terbelalak, mimpi buruk.

Mimpi buruk dua tahun yang lalu terulang lagi.

Natsume.

Aku melihat Natsume terbaring di atas jalan bersimbah darah, aku bisa melihat darah merah mengalir dari kepalanya membasahi aspal jalan, persis seperti dua tahun yang lalu.

Badanku bergemetar hebat dan tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi, aku berlari mendekatinya sambil menangis.

"NATSUME! NATSUME! NATSUME! AKU MOHON BUKA MATAMU!" teriakku ketakutan saat memeluk tubuhnya yang penuh darah.

"M-Mi..kan..." Panggil Natsume pelan dan terbata-bata sambil membuka matanya.

"NATSUME! AKU MOHON JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENINGGALKAN AKU DAN ANAK KITA LAGI!"

Natsume sama sekali tidak menjawab apapun, dia mengangkat tangannya dengan pelan menyentuh pipiku. Aku segera mengangkat tanganku yang terus bergemetar dan menyentuh tangannya yang ada di pipiku.

"S-Syu..Syukurlah kalian berdua ti..tidak apa-apa..," ujarnya sambil tersenyum "Syu..kurlah..."

Tangannya yang menyentuh pipiku tiba-tiba jatuh ke bawah dan aku melihat dia menutup mata merahnya dengan pelan.

"Natsume jangan bercanda denganku. Buka matamu.. Buka matamu sekarang juga..." Ujarku sambil menguncang-guncangkan badannya, namun matanya tetap tertutup, dia sama sekai tidak bergerak sedikitpun lagi.

Tidak. Aku mohon ini bukanlah kenyataan, aku mohon ini hanyalah salah satu dari mimpi buruk yang sering ku lihat.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku melihat sekelilingku, aku bisa melihat Kaname-kun menatapku tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dengan wajah pucat pasi, aku bisa melihat Luna-senpai keluar dari mobil yang menabrak Natsume dengan wajah pucat pasi dan aku juga bisa melihat semua orang yang ada di sekeliling ku menatapku dengan wajah penuh ketakutan.

"Tolong... Aku mohon, tolong.. AKU MOHON SIAPAPUN JUGA TOLONG DIA! AKU MOHON SIAPAPUN JUGA TOLONG NATSUME!"

**Kaoru POV**

"Maaf, apakah anda pernah melihat gadis dan juga pemuda ini?" tanyaku sambil menyodorkan foto Natsume dan Mikan pada orang yang berlalu lalang di depanku.

"Tidak." Jawab orang yang aku tanya itu.

"begitu ya, maaf dan terima kasih." Senyumku.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku menatap langit di atasku, aku sudah berada di kota ini sekarang, kami semua sudah berada di kota tempat Natsume dan Mikan berada sekarang.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas saat Hotaru memperlihatkan rekaman video yang memperlihatkan Natsume dan Mikan di dalam taman kota ini. Aku dan Ioran sama sekali tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat menontonnya. Aku bisa melihat Natsume dan Mikan baik-baik saja dan aku juga bisa melihat betapa...

Betapa bahagianya mereka sekarang.

Senyum dan tawa mereka berdua dalam video itu telah menunjukkan kebahagian mereka. Lalu, saat Natsume menempelkan telingannya pada perut Mikan yang sudah mulai membesar itu, aku menyadari betapa dia mencintai anak mereka, betapa mereka berdua mencintai anak mereka yang belum lahir itu.

Kebahagiaan mereka, aku tidak sanggub menghancurkannya lagi, aku tidak sanggub melihat mereka menderita lagi. Mereka sudah terlalu menderita. Kesedihan, ketakutan, kepedihan dan juga perjuangan yang mereka lalui untuk bersama sudah terlalu cukup. Jangan lagi ada tanggisan ataupun air mata yang yang jatuh, semua itu sudah cukup. Sudah cukup.

Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan semua itu, aku tidak peduli dengan apa hubungan mereka dan juga masa lalu yang merantai mereka. Aku tidak mau mereka menderita lagi, aku akan melakukan semua yang aku bisa untuk melindungi mereka berdua, aku akan melakukan semua yang aku bisa untuk melindungi kedua anakku dan juga cucuku yang belum lahir itu. Walau semua orang di dunia ini akan menentangya, walau semua orang di dunia akan mencaci dan juga menghinaku karena membiarkan mereka bersama, aku tidak peduli lagi, sebab aku tahu sekarang, aku, Ioran, Rei, Ruka, Hotaru dan semuanya tahu sekarang, kami semua tahu sekarang, inilah yang terbaik, inilah yang paling benar.

Kami datang mencari mereka sekarang karena kami ingin minta maaf pada mereka. Maaf karena kami begitu kejam dan tak berperasaan terhadap mereka, maaf karena kami meminta mereka untuk berpisah, maaf karena kami meminta Mikan untuk menggugurkan anak mereka. Kami tidak tahu apakah mereka akan memaafkan kami atau tidak, namun kami sama sekali tidak mempedulikan itu terlalu banyak lagi, kami hanya ingin mereka tahu, kami tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi dan kami menyayangi mereka, kami mencintai mereka.

"Ke mana Kaname pergi sebenarnya? Mengapa dia tidak mengangkat ponselnya?" Ujar Ioran yang ada di sampingku tiba-tiba.

Aku menolehkan wajahku menatapnya "Apakah kau sudah menelepon ke rumahnya?"

"Sudah. Pembantunya mengatakan dia telah keluar pagi-pagi buta dan aku juga sudah menitipkan pesan agar segera meneleponku jika dia sudah pulang." Jawab Ioran sambil menatapku.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Kaname, di mana kau berada sekarang? Semalam, sesaat kami melihat rekaman video itu, kami langsung menghubungi Kaname namun kami sama sekali tidak bia menghubunginya. Aku dan Ioran tahu, dia pasti juga merasa bersalah seperti kami, dia pasti juga ingin meminta maaf pada mereka dengan semua yang telah terjadi.

"Kuharap dia segera menerima pesanku itu," Lanjut Ioran pelan "Ayo, kita mulai mencari mereka lagi."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapannya itu dan kembali bertanya pada orang yang berlalu lalang.

Saat aku bertanya pada seorang wanita tua yang lewat di depanku sambil membawa sekantong barang belanjaan, aku menyadari matanya terbelalak saat menatap foto tersebut. Dia mengangkat wajahnya menatapku dan sedetik kemudian ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi datar seakan-akan tidak ada apa-apa.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenal mereka." Jawab wanita tua itu dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku bukan orang bodoh, aku tahu sekali wanita tua itu pasti mengenal dan beruaha melindungi mereka berdua dariku. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku mengangkat tanganku menarik lengan baju wanita tua itu.

"A-Aku mohon... Jika kau mengenal mereka, jika kau tahu di mana mereka berada sekarang, tolong beritahu aku, aku mohon..." Pintaku dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca karena menahan air mataku yang sudah hampir mengalir menuruni pipiku.

Wanita tua itu menolehkan wajahnya menatapku dengan tajam "Aku benar-benar tidak mengenal mereka."

"Aku bukan datang untuk memisahkan mereka, aku datang mencari mereka berdua karena aku ingin meminta maaf.. karena itu aku mohon... Aku mohon beritahu di mana mereka berada sekarang..." Pintaku lagi sambil mengenggam erat lengan baju wanita tua itu dan aku bisa merasakan air mataku mengalir menuruni pipiku sekarang.

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajah wanita tua itu melembut saat mendengar ucapanku dan juga melihat air mataku "Siapa kau?"

"A-Aku adalah okaa-san mereka..."

o00o

Aku, Ioran, Rei, Yoichi, Aoi, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan juga Misaki berjalan mengikuti wanita tua itu menuju rumah Natsume dan Mikan. Wanita tua ini benar-benar mengenal mereka berdua dan wanita tua ini juga merupakan pemilik dari rumah tempat mereka tinggal sekarang. Dari cara wanita tua ini menceritakan dan melindungi mereka, aku tahu, wanita tua ini pasti sangat akrab dan menyayangi mereka.

"Aku sudah hidup lebih dari setengah abad, namun aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat pasangan seperti mereka, mereka berdua begitu bertolak belakang, namun mereka berdua begitu serasi. Saat pertama kali aku melihat mereka, dari cara Mikan-chan menatap Sakura-san dan juga dari cara Sakura-san menatap Mikan-chan, aku sudah tahu, betapa mereka berdua saling mencintai dan mengasihi."

Kami semua hanya diam tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun saat mendengar ucapan wanita tua itu. Cinta mereka. Kami semua tahu sekali bagaimana cinta mereka itu, di dunia ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang lebih tahu dari kami betapa mereka berdua saling mencintai dan mengasihi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu alasan kenapa kalian menentang hubungan mereka sehingga mereka kawin lari seperti itu. Tapi, aku ingin kalian tahu, janganlah pisahkan mereka, jangan memisahkan mereka berdua dan juga anak mereka."

"Anda tenang saja, kami berjanji padamu, kami tidak akan memisahkan mereka lagi." Ujarku cepat.

Wanita tua itu menolehkan wajahnya menatap kami semua "Bagus kalau begitu."

Aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, begitu juga dengan wanita tua itu dan saat kami tiba di depan sebuah rumah, wanita tua itu menolehkan wajahnya menatap kami "Ini rumahku, biarkan aku meletakkan barang belanjaanku dulu, baru mengantar kalian ke rumah mereka."

Kami semua hanya menangguk kepala kami mendengar ucapan wanita tua itu dan saat wanita tua itu akan membuka pintu rumahnya, pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan aku bisa melihat seorang pria tua berjalan keluar dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"Ada apa, suamiku?" tanya wanita tua itu dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Pria tua itu menatap wanita tua itu dan dnegan pelan dan terbata-bata dia menjawab "S-Sakura-san... Sakura-san mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas..."

**Mikan POV**

Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi, semua kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat, kini aku berada di dalam rumah sakit, di depan ruang UGD sendirian dengan Natsume berada di dalam ruang UGD itu.

Badanku terus bergemetar dan mendingin, aku sangat ketakutan, air mataku terus mengalir dan aku terus berdoa, berdoa dan berdoa dalam hatiku.

Tuhan. Aku mohon tuhan, jangan kau ambil dia dariku, jangan pernah kau ambil dia dariku, aku tidak mau kehilangan dia, aku tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi. Inikah hukumanmu? Inikah hukumanmu pada kami berdua karena kami telah melanggar perintahmu? Inikah hukumanmu padaku karena aku ingin bersamanya?

Tidak tuhan, aku mohon jangan, jangan kau ambil dia dariku. Aku memerlukannya tuhan, aku memerlukannya untuk menjalani hidup ini, aku dan anak dalam kandunganku memerlukan dia untuk hidup di dunia ini. Dia adalah segala-galanya bagiku, bagaimana aku bisa hidup jika dia benar-benar kau ambil dariku? Bagaimana aku dan anak ini bisa hidup tanpanya di dunia ini?

Jangan tuhan. Aku mohon, aku mohon, aku mohon padamu, jangan kau ambil dia dariku.

Aku bisa melihat pintu ruang UGD itu terbuka dan seorang perawat berlari keluar dengan penuh kepanikkan.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi, aku segera berlari mendekati perawat itu.

"B-Bagaimana dengan Natsume? Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia tidak apa-apakan?" tanyaku terbata-bata sambil menahan badanku yang terasa bagaikan ingin ambruk ke bawah.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah, dan kami sudah kehabiasan stok dar.." Ujar perawat itu, namun sebeum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya itu, aku telah memotong ucapannya itu.

"Pakai darahku, aku adalah adiknya, darahku dan darahnya pasti sama, pakai saja darahku."

"Apa golongan darah anda?" tanya perawat itu.

"Golongan darahku AB. Aku mohon, ambil saja darahku semau kalian asal Natsume bisa selamat." Jawabku cepat sambil mengenggam tangan perawat itu.

Perawat itu menatapku dengan iba "Maaf, nyonya, tapi golongan darah tuan Sakura itu O, dia hanya bisa menerima darah bergolongan darah O."

Ucapan perawat itu bagaikan mimpi buruk bagiku, golongan darah kami berbeda? Golongan darah kami berdua tidak sama? Tidak. Tidak. Jika Natsume tidak mendapatkan transfusi darah sekarang maka dia akan...

Tidak. Tidak. Tuhan, tuhan, aku mohon padamu tuhan, aku selalu memohon padamu supaya kami tidak sedarah, aku selalu memohon darah yang mengalir di dalam tubuh kami itu tidak sama, tapi sekarang aku tarik kembali permohonanku itu, aku mohon, darah kami sama, aku mohon darahku dan darahnya sama, aku mohon padamu semoga aku bisa mentranfusi darahku padanya, aku mohon aku bisa menyelamatkannya.

"Permisi nyonya Sakura, aku harus mencari pendonor darah golongan O." Ujar perawat itu sambil melepaskan tangannya yang digenggamku.

Aku tidak mempedulikan ucapan perawat itu, aku segera berlari ke dalam ruang tamu rumah sakit yang banyak orang dan tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi aku berteriak sekuat tenagaku "AKU MOHON! AKU MOHON SIAPAPUN YANG MEMILIKI GOLONGAN DARAH O! AKU MOHON TOLONG BERIKAN AKU DARAH KALIAN!"

Aku bisa melihat semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menolehkan wajahnya menatapku dengan terkejut, namun aku sama sekali tidak peduli lagi, aku pasti kelihatan seperti orang gila sekarang, bajuku penuh dengan darah Natsume, air mataku terus mengalir menuruni pipiku dan wajahku pasti sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"AKU MOHON! AKU MOHON... Aku mohon tolong selamatkan Natsume..," Pintaku sambil terduduk di atas lantai rumah sakit ini, karena aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk berdiri lagi "Aku mohon selamatkan dia..."

Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengucapkan sesuatu, ruang tamu dalam rumah sakit itu membisu, yang bisa ku dengar sekarang hanyalah satu, yaitu suara tanggisanku.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara beberapa orang yang memanggilku.

"MIKAN!"

"MIKAN-NEE!"

"MIKAN-CHAN!"

Aku mengangkat wajahku menatap sumber suara itu dan aku melihat okaa-san, otou-san, Rei-nii, Yo-chan, Aoi-chan, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Tsubasa-kun dan juga Misaki-chan berlari ke arahku dengan wajah pucat dan panik.

Saat aku melihat mereka semua, dengan mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan yang aku miliki, aku bangkit dari lantai itu dan berlari ke arah mereka.

"Aku mohon... Aku mohon pada kalian, siapapun diantara kalian yang memiliki golongan darah O, aku mohon berikan darah kalian padaku, aku mohon selamatkan Natsume!" ujarku sambil menangis.

"Apa maksudmu, Mikan?" tanya Ruka-pyon terkejut.

"Natsume.. Dia... Dia... kehilangan banyak darah, dia membutuhkan golongan darah O, aku tidak bisa memberikan darahku padanya, karena golongan darahku AB, karena itu.. Aku mohon.. Siapapun juga, berikan aku darah bergolongan O, aku mohon selamatkan Natsume..."

"Ambil darahku, golongan darahku juga O, ambil saja darahku sebanyak-banyaknya!" ujar Yo-chan begitu mendengar ucapanku itu.

**Hotaru POV**

Kami semua hanya bisa menunggu di depan ruang UGD menunggu operasi Natsume-senpai yang masih berlangsung itu.

Yoichi telah mendonorkan darahnya untuk Natsume-senpai, masalah kekurangan darah sudah terselesaikan, namun kami tetap saja tidak tahu bagaimana dengan hasil dari operasi ini.

Aku menatap Mikan yang terus saja bergemetar, wajahnya sangat pucat dan air matanya terus mengalir menuruni pipinya. Kaoru-san, Ioran-jiisan dan juga Rei-nii terus berusaha untuk menenangannya, namun sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

"Aku mohon, aku mohon padamu tuhan... Aku mohon padamu semuanya belum terlambat, aku mohon tranfusi darah Yo-chan masih belum terlambat..." Ujar Mikan terbata-bata.

Mendengar ucapan Mikan itu, aku menyadari sesuatu, aku tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu yang sangat menakutkanku.

Aku berjalan mendekati Mikan dan saat berada di depannya, aku menatapnya dan menggenggam tangannya yang terus bergemetar "Mikan. Kau tadi mengatakan golongan darahmu itu O bukan AB kan?"

Mikan mengankat kepalanya menatapku "I-Iya. Golongan darahku AB sedangkan Natsume O... Aku tidak bisa memberikan darahku padanya, aku takut, Hotaru... Aku takut tranfusi darah Yo-chan terlambat... Aku takut..."

Tidak mungkin? Apa yang kupikirkan ini pasti tidak mungkin? Darah Yoichi O dan Mikan AB, kemungkinannya masih ada, tapi jika... Jika..

Dengan pelan aku membalikkan wajahku menatap Kaoru-san yang ada di sampingku "Jika anda tahu Kaoru-san, apa golongan darah Yuka Azumi?"

"Yuka? Ada apa Hotaru? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Kaoru-san bingung.

"Aku mohon jawab pertanyaanku itu sekarang, Kaoru-san." Ujarku tidak mempedulikan pertanyaannya.

"Golongan darah Yuka... Golongan darahnya O, aku ingat aku pernah melakukan cek darah bersamanya dulu, golongan darahnya O." Jawab Kaoru-san

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutku sekarang begitu mendengar jawaban Kaoru-san itu. Aku merasa dunia ini bagaikan terbalik sekarang.

"Tidak mungkin..." Ujarku pelan.

"Ada apa, Hotaru?" tanya Ruka begitu melihat sikapku.

"Tidakkah kalian sadar? Tidakkah kalian semua sadar? Golongan darah Mikan berbeda dengan golongan darah Natsume-senpai dan Yoichi. Golongan darah Natsume-senpai dan Yoichi adalah O sedangkan golongan Mikan adalah AB. Lalu, golongan darah Yuka Azumi yang merupakan ibu kandung mereka bertiga adalah O, tidakkkah kalian menyadari kejanggalan yang ada?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi.

Aku bisa melihat mata Ruka, Kaoru-san, Ioran-jiisan, Rei-nii dan Yoichi terbelalak begitu mendengar ucapanku sedangkan Mikan, Aoi, Tsubasa dan Misaki menatapku dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu, Hotaru-nee?" Tanya Aoi bingung.

Aku membalikkan wajahku menatap Mikan yang sedang menatapku dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Hotaru?" tanyanya.

"Dengar Mikan, seorang ibu bergolongan darah O tidak akan mungkin memiliki anak bergolongan darah AB. Kau yang memiliki golongan darah AB tidak mungkin merupakan anak dari Yuka Azumi yang memiliki golongan darah O. Kau bukan anaknya Mikan, kau dan Natsume-senpai tidaklah sedarah, kau dan dia bukanlah saudara."

Aku bisa melihat Mikan, Aoi, Tsubasa dan juga Misaki sangat terkejut mendengar penjelasanku itu.

Tidak sedarah. Mikan dan Natsume-senpai tidaklah sedarah, apa yang diyakinkan Natsume-senpai selama ini benar, Natsume-senpai dan Mikan bukanlah saudara, mereka tidak memiliki ibu kandung yang sama.

"A-Apa gunanya itu semua sekarang, Hotaru? APA GUNANYA ITU SEMUA SEKARANG?" teriak Mikan tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan kami semua "AKU TIDAK PEDULI ITU SEMUA! AKU TIDAK PEDULI ITU SEMUA SEKARANG! AKU HANYA MAU NATSUME BAIK-BAIK SAJA! AKU HANYA MAU NATSUME KEMBALI PADAKU SAJA!"

Kami semua sama sekali tidak bisa megucapkan sepatah katapun begitu mendengar ucapannya itu, kami hanya bisa melihat Mikan yang terus menangis dan menangis.

"Aku hanya ingin dia baik-baik saja..." ujarnya pelan sambil menangis.

Kenapa semua ini bisa menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa tuhan? Kenapa kau baru memberitahu kami semua kenyataan itu di saat ini? Kenapa kau baru memberitahu Mikan bahwa mereka bukanlah saudara tepat di saat kau ingin memanggil Natsume-senpai darinya? Tidakkah kau berpikir kau terlalu kejam? Tidakkan kau terlalu kejam pada mereka berdua?

Pintu ruang UGD tiba-tiba terbuka dan aku melihat seorang dokter berjalan keluar, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Mikan dan kami semua berlari mendekati dokter itu.

"D-Dokter.. Bagaimana keadaannya? B-Bagaimana keadaan Natsume?" tanya Mikan terbata-bata.

Dokter itu menatap kami semua dengan wajah penuh penyesalan dan menghela napas "Kami semua sudah berusaha melakukan semampu kami, luka yang dialaminya terlalu parah, semuanya sekarang tergantung dirinya dan kami mohon pada kalian semua untuk menyiapkan hati untuk menghadapi kondisi terburuk."

Ucapan dokter itu bagaikan hantaman palu bagi kami semua, berita buruk itu bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi kami semua, kami sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak atau mengucapkan sepatah katapun lagi dan tiba-tiba aku melihat badan Mikan yang ada di depanku itu tiba-tiba ambruk ke bawah.

Rei-nii segera menangkap badan Mikan, aku hanya bisa menatapnya sekarang, wajahnya sangat pucat, wajahnya penuh dengan air mata, dia kehilangan kesadarannya, dia pingsan setelah mendengar berita buruk itu.

**Kaname POV**

Aku duduk di atas kursi dalam kamarku yang gelap sambil gemetar. Aku mengangkat wajahku menatap jendela kamarku, sudah malam, sudah berapa lama aku duduk di dalam kamarku ini tanpa melakukan apapun.

Ketakutan menyerangku saat aku teringat lagi kejadian tadi pagi. Kejadian itu sangat cepat, saat aku melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa untuk menabrak Mikan, kakiku membatu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun dan saat aku mendengar suara Natsume Hyuga yang berteriak untuk membuka tanganku, aku segera membukanya.

Aku melihat dengan kepala mataku sendiri, Natsume Hyuga mendorong badan Mikan sehingga dia terpental ke dalam tanganku, aku melihat dengan kepalaku sendiri Natsume Hyuga tertabrak mobil itu, aku bisa melihat dengan kepala mataku sendiri darah Natsume HYuga yang mengalir membasahi aspal jalan itu, aku bisa melihat sendiri semua kejadian menakutkan itu.

Aku hanya bisa berdiri di tempatku tanpa bisa melakukan apapun saat melihat Mikan yang menangis dan meminta pertolongan, aku hanya bisa berdiri di tempatku saat melihat ambulan mengangkut Natsume Hyuga dan juga Mikan ke rumah sakit, aku hanya bisa berdiri diam saat Luna ditangkap polisi, aku hanya bisa berdiri diam ditempat itu. Semua itu terlalu mengerikan, terlalu menakutkan.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka dan aku juga melihat seseorang menyalakan lampu kamarku. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamarku. Hotaru.

"H-Hotaru..." Panggilku pelan sambil terbata-bata saat melihatnya.

Hotaru sama sekali tidak menjawab apapun, dia hanya berjalan mendekatiku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, namun aku bisa melihat kemarahan dan kebencian di matanya.

"Itu semua perbuatanmu bukan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti pertanyaannya, aku hanya menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Tes DNA yang membuktikan Mikan dan Natsume-senpai itu saudara seibu adalah ulahmu bukan?" tanyanya lagi.

Mataku terbelalak karena terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaannya itu. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, dia tidak mungkin mengetahui rahasia itu, tidak mungkin ada seorangpun yang tahu akan kenyataan itu.

"A-Apa maksudmu, H-Hotaru? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti?" tanyaku kembali berusaha menyembuikan ekspresi terkejutku.

"Aku sudah meminta onii-chanku yang juga merupakan seorang dokter mengeceknya, dan terbukti Mikan dan Natsume-senpai sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah sedikitpun. Hasil tes DNA yang kita lakukan empat bulan yang lalu adalah perbuatanmu bukan? Tes DNA itu dilakukan di rumah sakit milik keluargamu itu, kau telah merekayasa hasil tes DNA itu, bukan?"

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membalas ucapan Hotaru itu, aku hanya bisa menatap Hotaru dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Kau kejam sekali, Kaname? Hanya untuk mendapatkan Mikan, kau begiu tega menipu kami semua, hanya untuk mendapatkan Mikan kau begitu tega memisahkan mereka berdua, dan hanya untuk mendapatkan Mikan kau begitu tega memintanya menggugurkan anak dalam kandungannya. Kau hebat sekali Kaname, kau benar-benar tidak berperasaan." Lanjut Hotaru sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

"TIDAK! BUKAN BEGITU! BUKAN BEGITU HOTARU! AKU MELAKUKAN ITU SEMUA KARENA AKU MENCINTAINYA! AKU MELAKUKAN ITU KARENA AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBIARKAN MIKAN MENJADI MILIK NATSUME HYUGA!" teriakku sambil membalas tatapan Hotaru.

Mendengar teriakkanku itu, Hotaru tiba-tiba tersenyum menghinaku "Mencintainya? Kalau kau mencintainya kenapa kau membiarkan dia menderita seperti ini? Kalau kau mencintainya kenapa kau membiarkan dia menanggung penderitaan dan kesedihan seperti itu?"

"Mikan adalah tunanganku, Hotaru. Mikan adalah milikku, dia bukan milik Natsume Hyuga. Aku tidak akan bisa membiarkan dia menjadi milik Natsume Hyuga."

"Natsume Hyuga. Natsume Hyuga. Kurasa kau sama sekali tidak mencintai Mikan seperti yang kau kira. Kau ingin memiliki Mikan hanya karena kau tidak ingin kalah dari Natsume-senpai, kau ingin memiliki Mikan dan bersedia melakukan apapun adalah karena kau iri padanya."

"TIDAK! TIDAK! AKU TIDAK BERPIKIR SEPERTI ITU, CINTAKU PADA MIKAN ITU TULUS, CINTAKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK KALAH DENGAN CINTA NATSUME HYUGA KEPADA MIKAN!" teriakku penuh kemarahan. Aku tidak iri pada Natsume Hyuga, aku tidak mungkin iri padanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau hanya berdiri mematung saat melihat Luna ingin menabrak Mikan? Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun saat itu? Aku sudah mendengar bagaimana sebenarnya kecelakaan itu, kaulah yang berdiri paling dekat dengan Mikan, kenapa kau hanya berdiri mematung saat itu? Dan kenapa kau membiarkan Mikan seorang diri di rumah sakit saat Natsume-senpai sedang sekarat?"

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya itu.

"Kau lebih mementingkan dirimu, Kaname. Kau lebih mementingkan dirimu sendiri dari pada, Mikan. Jangan pernah kau katakan padaku kau mencintai Mikan seperti Natsume-senpai mencintai Mikan."

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membalas ucapannya itu lagi, aku hanya bisa menatap Hotaru dengan wajah pucat dan penuh ketakutan.

"Kini semua orang sudah tahu, Kaname. Kini kami semua sudah tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan. Ruka, Yoichi, Rei-nii, Tsubasa dan juga Misaki ingin mengikutiku kemari tadi, namun aku melarang mereka sebab aku tahu, mereka pasti akan membunuhmu jika mereka melihatmu sekarang. Selamat Kaname. Kau telah berhasil mengalahkan Natsume Hyuga, kau telah berhasil membuatnya terbaring dengan keadaan sekarat di dalam rumah sakit."

Kata demi kata yang diucapkan Hotaru benar-benar membuatku merasa semakin ketakutan. Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, aku tidak pernah mengharapkan ini untuk terjadi, aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini untuk terjadi. Bukan seperti ini, bukan seperti ini.

"Mikan pingsan, dia tidak sadarkan diri sekarang. Jika keadaannya seperti ini, anak dalam kandungannya pasti akan mendapatkan dampak secara tidak langsung. Kuingatkan padamu Kaname, jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Natsume-senpai, Mikan maupun anak dalam kandungannya itu, jika Nastume-senpai tidak terselamatkan, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Kaname. Kami semua tidak akan pernah meepaskanmu." Ujar Hotaru tajam dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya bisa menatap Hotaru tanpa bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?

* * *

><p>Akhirnya! tinggal satu chapter lagi, fic ini akan the end (mungkin?)! syukurlah kalau ternyata fic ini bisa berjalan sesuai rencanaku dari awal sampai akhirnya ( Walau sebenarnya aku masih bisa memanjangkannya tapi, sepertinya tidak deh sudah cukup panjang Ha..ha...ha...ha... ^^ ) Dan seperti biasa aku minta pendapat mengenai chapter ini ya?<p>

**Kuroichibhineko** : Aku akan berusaha deh supaya tamatnya nanti tidak mengecewakanmu ^^

**Daiyaki Ao**i : Ha..ha..ha... Apa boleh buat deh peran Kaname dan Luna di fic ini memang seperti ini sih! Kurasa banyak yang tidak suka dengan mereka berdua^^ dan terakhir mengenai tales of darkness and light (TODAL) kemarin memang sudah sampai chapter 51 tapi kenapa karang jd 19, itu karena aku memangkas abis-abisan chapternya sebab fic itu masih panjang lagi ceritanya, jika kau tidak memangkasanya bisa-bisa nanti bisa pecah 100 chapter dan aku tidak mau itu -_-" curhat aja gak pa2 kok, aku juga sering jadi silent reader di fandom ini, soal kadang aku bingung mau review apa walau aku penasaran abis dengan ficnya ^^

**Yuuto Tamano** : Nah menurutmu bagaimana reaksi mereka setelah mengetahui NxM bukanlah saudara dalam keadaan ini? Ya pasti tidak bisa happy2 dong ( gw kejam ya? Rasanya aku tidak pernah membiarkan mereka bahagia ^^ ) Mungkin kau juga sudah dapat hintnya! Ya, Requestmu itu mungkin akan aku ketik di chapter berikutnya dan semoga tidak bakal mengecewakanmu dan juga semoga chapter berikutnya bisa memuaskanmu sebab puzzle terakhir di fic ini akan diketahui di chapter berikutnya^^

**Athena Phantomhive** : Thx bgt kalau kau suka fic ini ^^ endingnya nanti semoga tidak mengecewakanmu deh! dan untuk usulmu itu akan aku pikirkan^^ thx a lot ya!


	26. Chapter 26

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel of "A Piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

_.  
><em>

.

.

**DISCLAIMER** : GAKUEN ALICE BELONG TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA

* * *

><p><em>24 April xxxx<em>

_Hari ini tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seorang gadis cantik yang berjalan di dalam koridor bersama temannya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat panjang dan matanya berwarna coklat madu, gadis itu benar-benar cantik sekali. Wajahnya merah sekali saat aku bertanya padanya apakah dia baik-baik saja, sepertinya dia sakit, karena itu tanpa mempedulikan Ioran dan juga temannya, aku menggendongnya ke ruang kesehatan._

_Lalu, aku berkenalan dengan dia serta temannya di ruang kesehatan dan..._

_Uh! Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Gadis yang aku tabrak itu bernama Yuka Azumi, sedangkan temannya bernama Kaoru Igarashi dan mereka berdua adalah duo primadona TODAI yang terkenal itu. Pantas saja banyak sekali orang yang menatapku dengan tajam saat aku menggendong Azumi-san ke ruang kesehatan._

_Dokter di ruang kesehatan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja, walau aku meragukannya sebab wajah benar-benar sangat merah saat aku menatapnya._

_Tapi, mengapa aku merasa sangat khawatir terhadapnya ya? Bahkan sekarangpun pikiranku masih penuh dengannya, aneh sekali? Ada yang tahu jawabannya?_

.

_25 April xxxx_

_Azumi-san dan Igarashi-san datang menemuiku dan Ioran hari ini. Sebagai permintaan maafnya karena telah menabraku dan juga ucapan terima kasih karena telah mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan, dia mentraktirku dan Ioran makan siang._

_Yang mana aku terima dengan senang hati karena aku bisa menghemat pengeluaranku yang seorang mahasiswa miskin. Ha...Ha...ha..._

_Balik ke topik awalnya._

_Yuka Azumi dan Kaoru Igarshi, duo primadona TODAi itu benar-benar sangat bertolak belakang, Yuka Azumi sangat ramah, polos, lembut dan baik, sedangkan Kaoru Igarashi..._

_Uh.. Bagaimana aku menggambarkannya ya? Dalam pandanganku, Kaoru Igarashi itu memang cantik, baik, cuek, bebas tapi dia juga sedikit aneh, sebab dia terus-terus saja menggodaku dan Yuka Azumi dengan mengatakan :_

_"Kau hebat sekali ya? Dengan berpura-pura menghawatirkan Yuka yang kau tabrak, kau berhasil memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk menggendongnya ke ruang kesehatan dan berkenalan dengannya."_

_Kata di atas ditujukan padaku, sedangkan untuk Azumi-san :_

_"Sepertinya panah cupid telah berhasil membidik hati Yuka Azumi sang primadona TODAI kali ini."_

_Aku dan Azumi-san terus menbantah ucapannya itu. Aku benar-benar malu sekali saat mendengar ucapannya itu, wajahku pasti merah sekali saat itu. Aku mengendong Azumi-san ke ruang kesehatan saat itu bukan karena aku memiliki niat seperti yang dikatakannya, aku menggendong Azumi-san ke ruang kesehatan karena aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan dirinya saat itu._

_Tapi sepertinya tidak peduli betapa kerasnya kami membantah ucapannya itu, tidak ada gunanya, Igarashi-san malah semakin menggoda kami...Kurasa akan lebih baik aku diam saja. Azumi-san juga sepertinya berpikir seperti itu._

_Sedangkan dalam pandangan Ioran mengenai Kaoru Igarashi saat kami berpisah dengan mereka adalah:_

_ Dia cantik, kuat, hebat, luar biasa atau dengan kata lain, SEMPURNA. Kurasa Ioran jatuh cinta padanya walau dia sama sekali tidak mengakuinya saat aku bertanya padanya._

_Hm... Ioran yang kalem, lembut, tenang dan kelihatannya lemah dengan Igarashi-san yang kuat, bebas dan cuek. Mereka bisa jadi pasangan yang aneh jika mereka benar-benar jadian. Kutu buku TODAI dengan primadona TODAI... Pasangan yang pasti sangat aneh kan? Tapi kurasa mereka cocok juga, sebab aku tahu, walau Ioran selalu kelihatan lemah dan lembut, sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak lemah, malahan boleh aku katakan dia sangat kuat dan dapat diandalkan._

_Ya, karena itu ku doakan keberhasilanmu deh, par! Semoga kau bisa mendapatkan Kaoru Igarashi! ha..ha..ha..._

.

_27 Mei xxxx_

_Kehidupan universitasku sekarang sangat memuaskan, mungkin ini yang dikatakan orang dengan masa-masa bahagia saat di universitas ha..ha..ha..._

_Nilaiku di universitas ini lumayan bagus, otou-san di desa juga sehat-sehat saja dan aku juga punya sahabat yang menyenangkan di sampingku. Sempurna sekali bukan? Ha..ha..ha..._

_Sahabat? Tidak ku sangka sudah satu bulan lebih pertemuanku dengan Yuka dan juga Kaoru. Aneh tapi nyata, kami merupakan sahabat karib sekarang. Dan aku juga telah mengenal mereka dengan baik sekarang._

_Pertama, Ioran Hyuga, putra dan pewaris dari perusahaan konglomerat Hyuga. Baik, pintar, lembut dan selalu kelihatan lemah, tapi jangan salah paham ya? Kata yang ingin aku ucapkan pada orang yang melihatnya hanya satu "Penampilan luar selalu menipu." sebab dibalik penampilannya itu, dia sangat bisa diandalkan saat kita membutuhkan bantuan. Aku bertemu dengannya di TODAI dan karena dia dan aku memiliki jurusan dan angkatan yang sama, kami menjadi sahabat karib walau kadang aku heran juga kenapa dia yang merupakan anak konglomerat mau bersahabat denganku yang merupakan seorang anak orang miskin?_

_Kedua, Kaoru Igrashi, berasal dari keluarga kaya walau tidak sekaya Ioran. Dia cantik, kuat, pintar, cuek, suka seenaknya sendiri, suka menggoda orang lain, namun dapat diandalkan dan aku tahu, memiliki hati yang sangat baik. Ioran jatuh cinta padanya, dia telah mengakui perasaanya padaku tiga hari yang lalu, dan aku juga tahu kalau Kaoru juga menyukainya. Namun sepertinya Ioran masih belum memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapny._

_ Haih... Jangan jadi pengecut dong, par!_

_Dan terakhir, Yuka Azumi. Yuka merupakan seorang anak yatim piatu, dia telah kehilangan orang tuanya saat masih kecil. Dia sangat cantik, polos, lembut, lucu, baik, mandiri, pintar... Apalagi ya? Pokoknya dia sangat sempurna. Kaoru selalu menggodaku dengannya, dan dia akan selalu membantah ucapannya dengan wajah memerah seperti buah tomat. Dia benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan sekali!_

_Dan tiga minggu lagi, kami akan menginap di VILLA KELUARGA IGARASHI yang terletak di luar kota tokyo ini selama dua hari satu malam! Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba!_

_._

_19 juni xxxx_

_Cuaca cerah dan semuanya sempurna. Kami berempat tiba degan selamat di villa keluarga Igarshi! Aku senang sekali, aku sudah memikirkan semua rencana untuk bersenang-senang di sini bersama sahabatku, namun sepertinya bukan hanya ada kami berempat saja yang ada di villa ini. Saat kami masuk ke dalam villa ini, aku melihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam dan bermata merah tersenyum menatap kami. Walau aku sudah sering mendengarnya, tapi hari ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihatnya, saudara kembar Kaoru, onii-channya Kaoru, Shin Igarashi._

_Wajahnya memang mirip sekali dengan Kaoru namun tidak tahu mengapa aku merasa dia sama sekali tidak menyukaiku, sebab dia terus menatapku dengan tajam dan tidak membalas salamku saat aku berkenalan dengannya._

_Apakah aku pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan padanya? Seingatku aku sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya, kenapa dia tidk menyukaiku? Entahlah... Emangnya aku pikirin!_

_Acara kami tetap berjalan dengan lancar, kami memancing di sungai dekat villa ini dan malamnya kami bermain kembang api. Menyenangkan sekali!_

.

_20 juni xxxx_

_Aku..._

_Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menulis diaryku ini hari ini..._

_Terlalu banyak yang terjadi hari ini._

_Hari ini, saat kami akan pulang, saat Ioran dan Kaoru menyuruhku memanggil Yuka yang masih ada di dalam villa itu, aku melihat Shin Igarashi menarik Yuka dan berusaha menciumnya yang terus berontak._

_Hatiku sangat panas dan sangat marah saat itu, tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku berlari menolong Yuka. Aku bisa melihat mata merah Shin Igarashi yang bersinar penuh kemarahan menatapku saat itu dan seakan-akan tidak sadar dengan apa yang mau dilakukannya pada Yuka, dia berjalan meninggalkan kami._

_Yuka menangis dan memeluk diriku saat Shin Igarashi telah menghilang dari pandangan kami. Yuka memohon padaku untuk tidak menceritakan apa yang telah ku lihat itu pada siapapun, lalu dia juga menceritakan semuanya padaku._

_Shin Igarashi menyukai Yuka. Walau Yuka telah menolaknya, dia sama sekali tidak pernah mempedulikan itu, dia tidak pernah menyerah dan terus memaksa Yuka menerima perasaannya. Yuka tidak pernah menceritakan sikap Shin Igarashi kepada siapapun karena dia tidak mau hubungannya dengan Kaoru terganggu._

_Aku menyanggupi pemohonannya itu, aku berjanji padanya saat itu, aku berjanji akan selalu berada di sampingnya dan aku akan selalu melindunginya. lalu saat memeluk badan kecilnya untuk menghibur dia yang terus menangis, aku sadar..._

_Aku sadar, aku..._

_Aku menyukai Yuka.._

_Aku mencintai Yuka._

_Aku tidak mau dia menangis, aku tidak mau dia bersedih, aku tidak mau dia menderita, aku ingin dia selalu tertawa, aku ingin dia selalu tersenyum. Ya. Aku akan melindunginya, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal-hal buruk terjadi padanya._

_._

_14 juli xxxx_

_Hari ini Yuka ulang tahun! Aku, Ioran dan Kaoru merayakannya di apertementnya yang kecil, kami membeli kue ulang tahun untuknya dan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya. Ha..ha..ha.._

_Ioran menghadiahkannya dompet, Kaoru menghadiahkannya parfum sedangkan aku..._

_Aku hanya bisa menghadiahkannya sebuah penjepit rambut yang sama sekali tidak ada harganya jika dibandingkan dengan hadiah Ioran dan Kaoru, sebab aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai banyak uang seperti mereka. Dan aku bahagia sekali saat melihat Yuka menerima hadiaku itu dengan penuh kegembiraan dan langsung menggunakannya!_

_Saat akan meniup lilin ulang tahunnya, dia mengucapkan permohonannnya, permohonannnya adalah "Semoga mimpiku bisa terkabulkan."_

_Kaoru terus bertanya pada Yuka, apa mimpinya itu? Namun Yuka sama sekali tidak mau menceritakannya, dia terus menutup mulutnya meski Kaoru terus memaksanya. _

_ Dan aku bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat itu, sebab aku tahu apa mimpi Yuka itu!_

_Yuka pernah menceritakannya padaku, mimpinya sangat sederhana, dia ingin mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia dan hangat kelak. Dia yang merupakan anak yatim piatu sejak kecil selalu mendambakan sebuah keluarga yang hangat dan bahagia. _

_Aku akan berdoa pada tuhan supaya permohonannya itu terkabulkan, dan..._

_Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali mengatakan padanya bahwa aku bersedia menwujudkan mimpinya itu.. Tapi karena aku takut penolakkannya, aku hanya bisa berdiam diri... _

_Rahasia ya? Aku sering membayangkan keluarga bahagia dan hangat yang dimimpikan Yuka itu dengan aku sebagai otousan, Yuka sebagai okaa-san dan beberapa orang anak.. Ha..ha..ha..._

_Kaoru pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menggodaku untuk selamanya kalau mengetahui khayalanku ini. Haih..._

_._

_1 agustus xxxx_

_Aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa hari ini, hanya ada satu kata kalimat yang bisa menjelaskan perasaanku hari ini, yaitu :_

_"AKU BAHAAAGIIIIIIAAAAAA SEKALI!"_

_Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Yuka, Ioran dan Kaoru menyiapkan pesta kejutan untukku di apertementku yang kecil. Mereka menyanyikan lagu happy brithday untukku dan mereka juga menyiapkan kue ulang tahun serta hadiah untukku._

_Ioran menghadiahkan aku jam tangan, Kaoru menghadiahkanku... uh kupon makan siang gratis selama 1 bulan di kantin TODAI ( katanya supaya aku tidak mati kelaparan karena kiriman uang dari otou-san yang belum tiba dan juga gaji part-timeku yang masih belum keluar ), terakhir, Yuka.._

_Dia menghadiahkanku sebuah syal lajutan tangannya. Dia mengatakan musim dingin memang masih jauh dan karena dia sama sekali tidak punya uang untuk membelikanku hadiah, dia merajutkan syal ini untukku._

_Aku bahagia sekali mendengar ucapannya itu, tahukah, dia syalnya ini sangat berharga untukku, syal ini adalah syal yang dirajutnya sendiri untukku, syal ini hanya ada satu di dunia ini. Gadis yang diam-diam aku cintai menrajutkan syal untukku, AKU BAHGIA SEKALI!_

_Oh, iya hampir aku lupa, saat mereka memintaku untuk meniup lilin kue ulang tahunku dan membuat permohonan, aku hanya meminta satu hal yaitu :_

_"Semoga keadaan ini bisa berlanjut terus, semoga aku bisa bersama Ioran, Kaoru dan yang terpenting aku bisa bersama Yuka selamanya, semoga kami bisa bersama selamanya."_

_._

_1 januari xxxx_

_Selamat tahun baru!_

_Hari ini untuk pertama kalinya aku, Yuka dan Kaoru berkunjung ke rumah Ioran. Tidak kurasa lebih tepat, mansion Hyuga._

_Gila! Rumahnya besar sekali! Melihat Ioran yang menyambut kami, aku baru saja sadar bahwa bagaimanapun juga dia memang berasal dari dunia yang sangat berbeda denganku._

_Orang tua Ioran sangat ramah, mereka menerima kami dengan hangat walau status sosial kami memang sangat berbeda. Dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sekali senyum dan juga pandangan memeriksa dari mereka berdua saat Kaoru memperkenalkan dirinya._

_Ha..ha...ha... Kedua orang tua Ioran pasti sudah tahu siapa Kaoru itu sebenarnya. Demi tuhan, gadis yang disukai anaknya! Gadis yang dicintai anaknya tanpa berani mengungkapnya sekarang berada di depan mereka! Aku bisa melihat senyum kikuk Kaoru saat kedua orang tua Ioran bertanya padanya, ku ralat mewawancarai calon menantu mereka. Harusnya aku mengabadikan saja saat-saat itu, sebab Kaoru Igarshi yang hebat ternyata bisa juga berwajah seperti itu, ha..ha..ha..._

_Tapi kurasa aku juga harus menyelamati Ioran dan Kaoru karena aku tahu, kedua orang tua Ioran sangat menyukai Kaoru. Sekarang tinggal menunggu Ioran mengungkapkan perasaanya saja._

_Saat kami bertamu ke rumah Igarashi, aku melihat Shin Igarashi. Aku bisa merasakan tangan Yuka menggengam tangaku dengan erat saat Shin menatapnya dan aku bisa merasakan genggaman tangannya itu semakin erat saat Shin Igarashi tersenyum padanya._

_Shin Igarashi.._

_Sampai sekarang pun dia masih saja belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan Yuka. Kadang aku berpikir benarkah dia mencintai Yuka? Aku sering mendengar cerita Kaoru mengenai kakak kembarnya itu, kedua orang tua mereka sangat menyanyangi dan mencintai putra satu-satunya mereka, sejak kecil dia selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Mungkin baginya sekarang Yuka adalah satu-satunya hal yang paling dia inginkan namun tidak bisa di dapatkannya._

_Dia seperti terobsesi kepada Yuka. Sejak kejadian di villa pada musim panas tahun lalu sampai sekarang, sudah berapa kali aku melihat dia mengganggu Yuka, dari sekadar menggoda Yuka, menghadiakannya bunga, coklat, maupun perhiasan, dan mengikutinya dari universitas sampai ke apertementnya, bahkan di selalu muncul di tempat kerja part-time Yuka, dengan kata lain dia seperti stalker._

_Aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti? Shin Igarashi itu tampan, sangat...sangat tampan dan pintar, banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang ingin menjadi pacarnya, karena itu aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dia yang seperti itu bisa menjadi stalker? Kurasa juga tidak akan ada yang percaya jika aku mengatakan dia adalah seorang stalker._

_Tapi sejauh ini semuanya masih baik-baik saja, sebab aku selalu ada di samping Yuka, kami selalu berangkat serta pulang dari kuliah bersama dan juga karena tempat kerja part-time kami yang sama, dia sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat macam-macam lagi pada Yuka. Namun, kurasa dia juga tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyebabkan dirinya menjadi seorang kriminal sebab bagaimanapun juga dia bukan orang bodoh._

_Terakhir, aku hampir saja lupa mengirimkan kartu ucapan selamat tahun baru pada otou-san (Bisa ngamuk dia dan mengatakan aku ini anak durhaka jika aku benar-benar lupa mengirimnya ) Ha..ha..ha..._

_._

_10 februari xxxx_

_Aku mendapatkan berita yang sangat buruk hari ini. Kedua orang tua Kaoru meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas._

_Saat aku, Yuka dan Ioran tiba di rumah sakit, kami hanya bisa melihat dia duduk dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi di samping jenazah ke dua orang tuanya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya dan saat Ioran memanggilnya, dia menangis sambil memeluk Ioran dan berteriak kenapa tuhan mengambil kedua orang tuanya darinya._

_Aku tidak pernah melihat dia seperti itu, kami semua sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu, dia yang selalu kuat itu kelihatan sangat lemah sekarang, dia yang selalu tabah dan berani itu kelihatan sangat kacau sekarang._

_Kehilangan orang tua kita... Kehilangan seseorang yang sangat kita cintai itu sangat menyakitkan, aku menegerti perasaannya sebab aku juga telah kehilangan okaa-san saat aku masih kecil._

_Yuka berlari mendekati Kaoru sambil menangis dan memeluknya bersama Ioran. Aku hanya bisa berdiri menatap mereka bertiga tanpa melakukan apapun, namun aku tahu, air mataku telah mengalir menuruni pipiku sebab bagaimanapun juga hatiku sangat sedih saat melihat kondisi Kaoru sekarang._

_Aku juga melihat Shin Igrashi, dia berdiri menatap Yuka, Kaoru dan juga Ioran tanpa mengatakan apapun dari samping Kaoru. Aku bisa melihat mata merahnya itu berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang hampir menetes ke bawah. Dia pasti juga sangat sedih sebab bagaimanapun egois dan suka seenaknya dia, yang meninggal itu tetaplah orang tua kandungnya._

_._

_14 februari xxxx_

_Hari ini adalah hari valentine seharusnya ini menjadi hari yang bahagia bagi semua anak muda di dunia ini. Tapi tidak begitu bagi aku, Yuka dan Ioran._

_Kaoru._

_Kami sangat menghawatirannya. Dia sudah kembali kuliah walau orang tuanya baru dikebumikan dua hari yang lalu, dia bersikap seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia tetap tersenyum dan tertawa seperti biasanya. Namun, kami bertiga tahu, dia sesungguhnya sangat sedih, dia hanya bersikap kuat saja, dia tidak akan mungkin mau memperlihatkan kesedihan dan penderitaannya pada siapapun, harga dirinya tidak mengijinkannya untuk seperti itu._

_Aku sangat setuju dengan rencana Yuka untuk menemaninya sebab aku tahu jika dia sendirian saja di rumah besar itu, dia pasti akan selalu teringat dengan masa-masa bahagianya bersama kedua orang tuanya yang telah tiada. Namun, aku tetap saja takut dengan rencananya itu, sebab Shin Igarashi juga berada di rumah itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Shin Igarashi pada Yuka, kurasa aku benar-benar tidak boleh meninggalkan Yuka sedetikpun selama dia berada di sana._

_Dan terakhir, Yuka memberikanku coklat buatannya, aku sangat senang saat menerima coklat itu, namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa memperlihatkan betapa bahagianya aku sekarang, sebab keadaan tidak mengijinkannya._

_._

_16 februari xxxx_

_Kaoru sudah agak bersemangat, sepertinya kedatangan kami setiap hari kerumahnya untuk menemani dan menyemangatinya itu berhasil. Dan sebenarnya ada satu kejadian yang sangat megejutkanku sampai aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa._

_Saat keluar dari toilet mencari Yuka yang berada di dalam dapur keluarga Igarashi ( Ioran dan Kaoru ada di dalam kamar Kaoru sedangkan Shin Igarashi sama sekali tidak berada di rumah ini ), aku mendengar pembicaraan yang benar-benar membuatku serasa sedang bermimpi, aku mendengar pembicaraan Yuka dan Shin Igarashi ( aku tidak tahu kapan dia kembali sebab saat aku pergi ke toilet dia benar-benar tidak ada di dalam rumah ini )._

_Saat aku mau masuk ke dalam dapur itu aku mendengar Yuka berkata "Benar! Aku menyukai Izumi!"_

_Aku benar-benar hanya bisa berdiri di depan pintu dapur dan mengintip mereka saat itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun aku tahu pasti Shin Igarashi kembali memaksa Yuka menerima perasaannya. Shin Igarashi sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun saat mendengar ucapan Yuka itu, dia tiba-tiba membalikkan dirinya dari Yuka dan berjalan keluar dari rumah ini melalui pintu keluar yang ada di dalam dapur ini._

_Saat Shin keluar, aku berjalan masuk dan aku bisa melihat wajah memerah Yuka dan dengan gugup dia bertanya apakah aku mendengar apa yang diucapkannya barusan. Namun sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya itu, Kaoru dan Ioran telah masuk ke dalam dapur dan mengajak kami makan diluar meninggalkan apa yang sedang kami masak._

_Demi tuhan! Kenapa mereka berdua masuk ke dapur pada detik itu! Mereka berdua telah menghancurkan kesempatan yang aku milki untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Yuka! Sialan! Suatu hari nanti mereka harus membayarnya!_

_._

_18 februari xxxx_

_Shin Igarashi tidak lagi mengejar Yuka, dia tidak lagi menganggu Yuka. Sudah 2 hari berlalu setelah Yuka menolaknya dan mengatakan dia... Ehm! menyukaiku._

_Shin Igarashi tidak lagi mengikuti Yuka ke mana saja lagi dan dia bahkan tidak menatap Yuka sedikitpun saat mereka bertemu di koridor ataupun dalam kelas, sepertinya dia sudah sadar dan benar-benar menyerah akan Yuka._

_Yuka gembira sekali, Shin igarashi tidak lagi mengganggunya, dia akhirnya bebas dari stalkernya itu._

_Aku masih belum mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, aku masih mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya._

_Tuhan! Walau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku, walau aku sudah tahu apa jawaban yang akan aku dapatkan jika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, aku tetap saja belum berani mengungkapnya, sebab setiap kali aku berhadapan dengannya aku selalu kehilangan suaraku..._

_AAHHHHHH! MENGAPA SULIT SEKALI MENGATAKAN TIGA KATA SEDERHANA "AKU MENYCINTAI KAMU" PADANYA!_

_._

_19 februari xxxx_

_Aku..._

_Aku..._

_Aku dan Yuka benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan Ioran hari ini. Hari ini dia tiba-tiba memanggilku dan Yuka, dan tanpa menjelaskan apapun tiba-tiba dia memperlihatkan sebuah cincin bertabur berlian dan berkata "Aku ingin melamar Kaoru."_

_Butuh waktu sekitar setengah menit bagi otakku dan Yuka untuk mencerna kata-kata itu._

_MELAMAR KAORU! DIA BAHKAN BELUM MENJADI PACAR KAORU! MEREKA MASIH BELUM PACARAN! DAN KINI DIA MAU MELAMARNYA! APAKAH DIA SALAH MAKAN OBAT? Kurasa tidak._

_Ioran memintaku dan Yuka untuk menunggunya di sini karena dia ingin kami yang merupakan sahabatnyalah yang paling pertama kali mendengar apa jawaban yang akan diberikan Kaoru, walau aku tahu, dia sebenarnya menginginkan kami di sana untuk menghiburnya jika Kaoru menolak lamarannya itu._

_Ha..ha...ha... Dasar bodoh! Aku dan Yuka hanya bisa tertawa melihat Ioran yang berlari menemui Kaoru, sebab kami berdua yakin 100% Kaoru pasti akan menerima lamarannya itu._

_Sepuluh menit kemudian aku melihat Ioran kembali menemui kami sambil menggandeng tangan Kaoru, aku dan Yuka melihat senyum di wajah mereka dan aku juga bisa melihat dengan jelas cincin berlian yang kini telah berada di jari manis Kaoru. Aku dan Yuka berari memeluk mereka saat itu, aku senang sekali! Sahabatku akhirnya bisa bahagia!_

_SELAMAT PAR! SELAMAT IORAN! SELAMAT KAORU! SELAMAT KALIAN BERDUA!_

_._

_25 februari xxxx_

_Hari ini adalah hari terbahagia dalam hidupku, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini dalam hidupku, tidak akan pernah!_

_Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Ioran dan Kaoru. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti cara pikir orang kaya..._

_Demi tuhan! Belum satu minggu Ioran melamar Kaoru, mereka sudah menikah! Kedua orang tua Ioran sangat gembira saat mendengar Kaoru menerima lamaran Ioran dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, mereka langsung meminta mereka menikah ( menurutku ini terlalu cepat, tapi ya apa boleh buat.. ha..ha..ha... )_

_Aku dan Yuka menjadi pengapit mereka berdua, mereka kelihatan bahagia sekali, benar-benar bahagia dan tentu saja aku turut bahagia untuk mereka. Saat Kaoru melempar buket bunga pengapit, bunga itu jatuh di tangan Yuka yang ada di sampingku. Mereka berdua bertanya pada kami kapan giliran kami._

_Aku memberanikan diriku menjawab pertanyaan mereka, aku menjawab tidak lama lagi dan.._

_AH! AKU TIDAK TAHU HARUS MENULIS APALAGI! YUKA TERSENYUM! DIA TERSENYUM BAHAGIA MENDENGAR JAWABANKU, DIA TIDAK MEMBANTAH UCAPANKU ITU!_

_Lalu saat aku mengantar Yuka pulang dari pesta pernikahan Ioran dan Kaoru, aku menembaknya, aku menembak Yuka, aku menyatakan cintaku padanya dan DIA MENERIMAKU! DIA MENANGGUK KEPALANYA MENERIMA PERASAANKU!_

_Lalu..._

_Aku menciumnya._

_AKU MENCIUMNYA! Aku tahu dia pasti terkejut sekali dengan ciumanku yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menolaknya dan dia menutup matanya membalas ciumanku. Dia pacarku sekarang! YUKA ADALAH PACARKU SEKARANG! _

_Aku teringat dengan mimpi yang pernah dikatakan Yuka, mimpi memiliki keluarga yang bahagia dan hangat, aku yakin sekarang, aku pasti dapat menwujudkan mimpinya itu! Ha..ha..ha..._

_Sepertinya aku jadi seperti seorang cewek menulis seperti ini sekarang, tapi aku tidak peduli karena AKU BAHAGIA SEKALI SEKARANG! HA...HA...HA..._

_._

_26 februari xxxx_

_Aku dan Yuka mengantar Ioran dan Kaoru yang akan berbulan madu ke eropa. Aku dan Yuka masih belum mengatakan pada mereka status hubungan kami sekarang. Aku ingin merahasiakannya dulu sampai mereka pulang dari eropa, sebab aku sudah mempunyai rencana yang sama sekali belum aku katakan pada siapapun, bahkan pada Yuka, yaitu :_

_"Aku ingin melamar Yuka."_

_Aku ingin melamar Yuka dan seperti Ioran, aku juga ingin mereka berdualah yang pertama kali mendengar apa jawaban yang akan diberikan Yuka padaku, ha..ha... ha..._

_Sebenarnya bukan sih.. Alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa melamar Yuka sekarang adalah karena tabunganku untuk membeli cincin untuk melamar Yuka masih belum cukup dan uang itu baru akan cukup dua hari lagi saat aku menerima gaji kerja part-timeku. Ya, aku memang tidak bisa memberikannya cincin bertabur berlian seperti yang diberikan Ioran pada Kaoru, jadi aku akan berdoa semoga Yuka mau menerimanya._

_Setelah kami mengantar Ioran dan Kaoru, kami pergi kencan di taman ria. KENCAN PERTAMA KAMI!_

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan kebahagianku saat ini, kami naik marry go round, roller coaster, makan es krim, berjalan-jalan menlihat atraksi yang di petunjukkan dan terakhir sebelum pulang, kami menaiki bianglala._

_Dan di bianglala itu, aku menciumnya lagi, ciuman kedua kami._

_AKU BAHAGIA!_

_Aku sudah mengabari otou-san mengenai hubunganku dan Yuka, namun aku belum tahu apa jawabannya, aku juga sudah mengatkan padanya akau ingin melamar Yuka melalui surat, semoga dia bisa menerima surat itu secepat mungkin. Ha..ha..ha..._

_Tahukah kau Yuka? Mimpi untuk memiliki keluarga yang bahagia dan hangat bukanlah mimpimu seorang saja sekarang, mimpi itu juga menjadi mimpiku sekarang, karena itu, tunggulah sebentar lagi Yuka, mimpi itu sudah akan menjadi kenyataan!_

_._

_28 februari xxxx_

_YUKA MENGHILANG! Aku sudah mencarinya ke mana-mana, tapi aku tetap saja tidak menemukannya. Di mana dia berada sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak tahu._

_Pagi ini, sehabis aku membeli cincin yang ingin aku gunakan untuk melamarnya, aku menemuinya. Namun, pintu apertementnya terbuka dan dia sama sekali tidak ada di dalam. Aku sangat ketakutan, aku meminta teman-temanku untuk mencarinya, tapi dia tetap saja tidak bisa kami temukan._

_Aku mencari Shin Igarashi karena kemungkinan besar dialah yang menculik Yuka. Namun, aku salah, dia juga tidak tahu di mana Yuka berada. Dia mengatakan semenjak Yuka benar-benar menolaknya dan mengatakan dia menyukaiku, dia tidak pernah lagi mengejar Yuka, dia sudah benar-benar telah menyerah akan Yuka._

_Shin Igarashi mengatakan dia akan membantuku mencari Yuka dan menyuruhku melapor ke polisi, namun karena belum lewat 24 jam Yuka menghilang, polisi sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa._

_Yuka.. Dimana kau berada sekarang? Semoga kau baik-baik saja..._

_._

_1 maret xxxx_

_Yuka belum ditemukan, polisi sudah melakukan pencarian, tapi dia tetap belum berhasil ditemukan..._

_._

_2 maret xxxx_

_Yuka... Dimana kau berada sekarang?_

_._

_4 maret xxxx_

_Yuka... kau sehat-sehat sajakan? Kau tidak apa-apakan? Di mana kau berada sekarang?_

_._

_5 maret xxxx_

_Ioran dan Kaoru telah pulang dari bulan madu mereka, mereka berdua sangat terkejut saat mendengar berita Yuka yang menghilang, mereka berdua membantuku untuk mencari Yuka. Ioran menyewa detektif dan juga menggerakkan banyak polisi untuk mencarinya._

_Aku hanya berharap mereka bisa segera menemukannya, aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga Yuka bisa ditemukan secepatnya._

_._

_15 maret xxxx_

_Sudah 16 hari Yuka menghilang, polisi dan detektif tetap saja tidak berhasil menemukannya, tidak sedikitpun petunjuk mengenainya kami dapatkan. Aku tahu, banyak sekali orang yang telah menanggab dia telah meninggal, namun aku, Ioran dan Kaoru tidak memepercayai itu._

_Yuka masih hidup, dia masih hidup, DIA PASTI MASIH HIDUP!_

_._

_20 maret xxxx_

_Polisi sudah mulai menyerah untuk mencari. Tapi aku, Ioran dan Kaoru masih belum menyerah, kami tidak akan menyerah sampai kami menemukannya._

_._

_25 maret xxxx_

_Yuka... Dimana kamu?_

_Tuhan aku mohon padamu, aku mohon padamu, kembalikan dia padaku, kembalikan Yuka padaku, jangan kau biarkan terjadi sesuatu padanya, lindungi dia, lindungi dia..._

_Aku mohon padamu, tuhan..._

_._

_31 maret xxxx_

_Sudah satu bulan Yuka menghilang tanpa jejak, polisi dan detektif sudah berhenti melakukan pencarian, mereka semua telah menyerah untuk mencarinya._

_Kaoru menangis, Ioran menghiburnya walau dia juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya sedangkan aku..._

_Aku tidak tahu harus apa lagi, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku harus bagaimana? AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?_

_Hatiku sangat sakit! Aku sangat takut!_

_AKU SANGAT TAKUT!_

_YUKA! KAU ADA DI MANA?_

_._

_1 april xxxx_

_Aku bertengkar dengan Ioran hari ini..._

_Dia memarahiku dan menyuruhku beristirahat, dia mengatakan aku bisa mati kalau seperti ini terus, tanpa makan, minum maupun tidur yang cukup, aku terus mencari Yuka, siang dan malam di ibukota tokyo yang besar ini._

_Aku tahu, aku salah, aku tidak seharusnya bertengkar dengannya, Ioran menghawatirkanku, dia menghawatirkan kesehatanku namun aku malah marah bertengkar dengannya._

_Maaf.._

_Maaf Ioran..._

_Aku harus mnta maaf padanya besok, aku harus minta maaf pada Ioran besok._

_._

_4 april xxxx_

_Tuhan, aku mohon padamu..._

_Kembalikan Yuka padaku, kembalikanlah dia padaku..._

_Aku bersedia melakukan apapun karena itu aku mohon padamu, kembalikan dia padaku..._

_._

_5 april xxxx_

_Kami masih belum menyerah, aku, Ioran dan Kaoru masih belum menyerah walau semua orang telah menyerah, kami percaya Yuka masih hidup dan kami percaya kami pasti bisa menemukannya._

_Yuka..._

_Yuka, tahukah kau? Aku mencintaimu Yuka, aku sangat mencintaimu, kehilanganmu membuatku seakan seperti orang gila sekarang, kuliahku terbengkalai sekarang, aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi, aku hanya ingin melihatmu Yuka, aku hanya ingin melihat senyummu dan memelukmu, aku merindukanmu Yuka..._

_Cincin yang kubeli belum kuberikan padamu, Yuka. Cincin ini belum terpasang di jari manismu karena itu jangan kau tinggalkan aku Yuka, aku mohon..._

_._

_9 april xxxx_

_KENAPA? KENAPA? KENAPA? KENAPA? KENAPA SEMUANYA JADI SEPERTI INI!_

_Aku mendapatkan kiriman kaset cd dari orang tanpa nama pengirim dan saat aku, Ioran dan Kaoru menontonnya..._

_Aku tidak bisa menulisnya, AKU TIDAK BISA MENULISKAN APA YANG AKU LIHAT, AKU TIDAK BISA MENULISKAN APA YANG TERJADI!_

_Kami berhasil menemukan Yuka, tapi dia sangat ketakutan dan dia terus berteriak histeri saat kami mendekatinya, dia tidak mengenal Kaoru lagi dan saat melihat wajahku dia mengusirku, dia terus menangis dan berteriak padaku untuk pergi dan jangan melihat dia._

_Hatiku sangat sakit, sakit, sakit sekali, sangat sakit, luar biasa sakit..._

_Aku tidak seharusnya mempercayai perkataan Shin Igarashi saat itu, aku tidak seharusnya mempercayainya dan berhenti mencurigainya saat itu, aku seharusnya tahu bagaimana terobsesinya dia pada Yuka._

_Aku pernah bersumpah untuk melindunginya dari hal-hal buruk, tapi aku gagal, aku gagal, aku telah gagal..._

_Maaf... Maaf... Maaf... Maafan aku Yuka..._

_._

_10 april xxxx_

_Yuka masuk ke_ _rumah sakit jiwa karena mentalnya yang terguncang hebat. Aku, Ioran dan Kaoru pergi menjenguknya, tapi dokter tidak mengijinkan kami bertemu dengannya, dokter mengatakan kondisi jiwanya masih belum stabil karena itu lebih baik kami tidak bertemu dengannya dulu._

_Kaoru menangis, dia terus menangis di dada Ioran dan terus meminta maaf pada Yuka._

_Maaf... Maaf... Maaf karena dia terlalu larut dalam kebahagiannya, maaf karena kakak kembarnya telah membuat dia melewati neraka._

_Sidang atas dosa Shin Igarshi akan dimulai besok, aku tidak akan membiarkannya! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANNYA!_

_._

_11 april xxxx_

_DI MANA KEADILAN DUNIA INI SEKARANG TUHAN? KENAPA? KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKAN DIA BEBAS? KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKAN DIA BEBAS DARI DOSANYA ITU? KENAPA?_

_Pengadilan membebaskannya, pengacaranya berhasil membebaskannya dengan alasan dia menderita gangguan mental dan juga karena Yuka yang merupakan korban tidak bisa bersaksi sedikitpun maupun menuntutnya, dia bebas, DIA BEBAS DARI DOSANYA ITU!_

_KENAPA? KENAPA?_

_Apakah karena dia menyongok hakim dan pengacaranya? Kaoru menceritakannya padaku, Shin Igarashi telah menjual semua warisan orang tuanya, dia pasti menggunakan semua uang itu untuk meloloskan dirinya dari dosanya. KENAPA? KENAPA? JIKA HUKUM BISA DIBELI SEPERTI ITU, BAGAIMANA DENGAN LUKA BATIN YANG DITERIMA YUKA? BAGAIMANA DENGAN LUKA SEUMUR HIDUP YANG DIA TINGGALKAN PADA YUKA?_

_APAKAH SEMUA YANG ADA DI PENGADILAN ITU TIDAK MENDENGAR APA YANG DIKATAKANNYA PADAKU?_

_"Apa yang tidak bisa ku miliki tidak akan menjadi milik orang lain! Jika aku tidak bisa memilikinya, kau juga tidak akan memilikinya! Tapi, setidaknya aku telah merasakannya, dan kau harus tahu, dia sangat luar biasa!"_

_DIA TERTAWA DAN DENGAN BANGGA MENGATAKAN ITU PADAKU, KENAPA? DI MANA KEADILAN DI DUNIA INI SEKARANG? KENAPA? KENAPA? KENAPA TUHAN?_

_AKU MEMBENCINYA! AKU MEMBENCI SHIN IGARASHI! AKU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA!_

_._

_13 april xxxx_

_Shin Igarashi menghilang, dia menghilang dari hadapan kami semua. Aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya, aku mencarinya ke mana-mana, aku ingin mencarinya dan membuatnya menyesal telah di lahirkan di dunia ini, aku ingin membuatnya membayar semua yang telah dia lakukan kepada Yuka, namun aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya._

_TIDAK AKAN AKU BIARKAN ! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN BEDEBAH ITU MELARIKAN DIRI!_

_Aku Ioran dan Kaoru menjenguk Yuka, namun dokter tidak mengijinkan kami menemuinya, sebab kondisinya jiwanya masih belum stabil._

_Yuka... semoga kau cepat sembuh, semua sudah berlalu, sudah tidak apa-apa.._

_Semua sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, Yuka..._

_._

_15 april xxxx_

_Sudah berapa hari berlalu, aku sudah mendengar dari dokter, Yuka sudah mulai tenang tapi dia tetap tidak mau menemui kami, dia tetap tidak mengijinkan aku, Ioran dan Kaoru bertemu dengannya._

_._

_20 april xxxx_

_Hari ini aku menemui Yuka, meski dia menolak bertemu denganku, aku memaksa untuk bertemu dengannya dan aku berhasil, aku berhasil bertemu dengannya._

_Yuka, dia kelihatan sangat rapuh, dia kelihatan sangat pucat, kurus dan lemah. Aku tersenyum memanggilnya, namun dia sama sekali tidak mau menatapku, dia terus menerus menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah tidak mau menatapku saat aku berbicara dengannya._

_Dia memintaku untuk melupakannya, dia memintaku untuk meninggalkannya, dia memintaku untuk jangan pernah lagi mencarinya..._

_Aku tidak mau itu, aku mencintainya, aku benar-benar mencintainya. Dengan cincin yang aku beli tepat pada hari dia menghilang itu, aku melamarnya, aku melamarnya, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi, aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu, aku mencintainya, yang aku cintai adalah hatinya, yang aku cintai adalah jiwanya bukan badannya, bukan raganya._

_Namun, dia tetap menolakku, dia menangis, menangis dan menangis sambil berkata, dia tidak pantas untukku, dia berkata dia yang seperti ini tidak pantas untukku. Saat aku mencoba untuk memeluknya, dia menolakku dan menangis histeri dan mengusirku._

_Dokter menyuruhku meninggalkan ruangannya dan membiarkan dia menenangkan dirinya. Aku hanya bisa melakukan apa yang dikatakan dokter itu sebab aku benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisinya sekarang._

_Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, untuk dia yang sedang menangis aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apapun, aku ingin memeluknya dan berkata sudah tidak apa-apa, aku ingin memeluknya dan mengatakan semua telah berlalu, namun dai tidak mengijinkan aku untuk melakukan itu._

_Aku tidak berguna, untuk melindungi wanita yang aku cintai saja aku tidak bisa..._

_._

_22 april xxxx_

_Otou-san marah besar saat aku mengatkan padanya aku tetap ingin menikahi Yuka. Dia tidak mengijinkan aku menikahinya, dia mengatakan Yuka tidak pantas menjadi istriku, dia mengtakan Yuka yang telah..._

_Dia mengatakan Yuka tidak pantas menjadi menantu keluarga Yukihira._

_Otou-san tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku, dia mengatakan aku akan menyia-nyiakan hidupku jika aku ingin bersama Yuka. Aku tahu selama 1 bulan lebih semenjak Yuka menghilang sampai ditemukan, kuliahku telah terbengkalai dan otou-san sangat membencinya. Otou-san bahkan terus menasehatiku dan memintaku untuk melupakan Yuka._

_Namun..._

_Aku tidak bisa, melupakan Yuka... Aku benar-benar tidak bisa..._

_._

_30 april xxxx_

_Yuka tetap tidak mau bertemu dengan aku, Ioran maupun Kaoru. Kaoru menangis, dia kelihatan agak kurusan dan wajahnya sangat pucat, aku tahu dia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Yuka, dia menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang dilakukan kakak kembarnya, dia menyalahkan dirinya karena terlalu larut dalam kebahagiannya, begitu juga dnegan Ioran, mereka menyalahkan diri mereka atas apa yang terjadi._

_._

_12 mei xxxx_

_Hari ini saat aku pulang dari menjenguk Yuka yang masih belum bersedia bertemu denganku, aku melihat Otou-san berdiri di depan pintu apertementku._

_Otou-san marah besar, aku kehilangan beasiswa yang aku dapatkan di TODAI. Dia memarahiku dan mengatakan aku bodoh karena menyia-nyiakan masa depanku hanya untuk seorang wanita seperti Yuka. Seperti biasanya dia tetap tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku dan buntu-buntunya kami bertengkar hebat._

_Lalu..._

_Dia memecatku dari anaknya, dia mengatakan jangan pernah lagi memanggilnya otou-san jika aku tetap ingin menikahi Yuka dan dia tidak mau lagi melihatku._

_Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat aku melihatnya berjalan keluar dari apertementku dengan penuh kemarahan._

_Kenapa? Kenapa otou-san tidak mengerti perasaanku? Apakah salah jika mencintai Yuka? Salahkah aku mencintainya? Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, kenapa hidup kami jadi seperti ini? Mimpi kami untuk memiliki keluarga yang bahagia dan hangat telah menghilang sekarang... _

_._

_19 mei xxxx_

_Hari ini aku bertemu dengan Kaoru yang juga datang menjenguk Yuka. Aku sangat khawatir melihat keadaanya sekarang, dia benar-benar tidak lagi seperti Kaoru Igarashi yang aku kenal, dia kelihatan sangat lemah, pucat dan rapuh._

_Aku sudah jarang bertemu dengannya mapun Ioran, aku tidak kuliah lagi, Ioran memang bersedia membantuku membayar uang kuliah, namun aku menolak, aku tidak mempunyai keinginan untuk kuliah sekarang, yang aku inginkan sekarang hanyalah berkerja, mencari uang dan menyimpan uang. Jika uangku sudah terkumpul, aku ingin membeli rumah kecil jauh di luar kota tokyo ini dan tinggal bersama Yuka di sana, aku ingin membawanya keluar dari kota yang menyakitkannya ini dan menikahinya, membangun keluarga yang bahagia, melupakan semua kenangan menyakitkan yang ada, menwujudkan mimpi kami berdua._

_Namun sepertinya apa yang aku inginkan itu, mimpi itu masih tidak dapat ku gapai, Yuka masih belum mau bertemu denganku dan tabunganku juga masih sangat sedikit. Tapi, aku pasti akan membuat mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan..._

_PASTI._

_._

_25 mei xxxx_

_Yuka tetap tidak mau menemuiku, sudah satu bulan lebih dan dia tetap saja tidak mau menemuiku. Aku merindukannya, aku sangat merindukannya, aku benar-benar sangat merindukannya, aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin melihat wajahnya, melihat senyum dan mendengar tawanya._

_Aku merindukanmu, Yuka..._

_Kenapa kau tidak mau menemuiku..._

_._

_28 mei xxxx_

_Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Yuka masih tidak mau bertemu denganku, tapi aku belum menyerah, aku belum menyerah dan aku tidak akan pernah menyerah sebab aku tahu suatu hari nanti Yuka pasti akan bersedia bertemu denganku..._

_._

_3 juni xxxx_

_Kaoru masuk rumah sakit. Dia pingsan dan dokter yang memeriksanya mengatakan pada aku dan Ioran, Kaoru mengidap kanker rahim. Kangkernya masih dalam stadium 2 dan rahimnya harus diangkat secepatnya sebelum semuanya terlambat._

_Aku tidak bisa melupakan tanggisan Kaoru dan Ioran saat itu, mereka berdua menangis, Kaoru terus meminta maaf pada Ioran, maaf karena dia tidak bisa memberinya seorang anak, maaf karena dia tidak berguna..._

_Aku tidak tahan melihat mereka berdua, aku berlari keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Hatiku sangat sakit, sakit sekali, kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi? Kenapa nasib kami bisa jadi seperti ini? Aku menangis, aku menangis sekarang..._

_Yuka... tahukah kau? Kaoru menderita sekarang... Dia menangis dan menderita sekali sekarang, begitu juga dengan Ioran..._

_Sakit... Hatiku sakit sekali, Yuka..._

_._

_10 juni xxxx_

_Operasi pengangkatan rahim Kaoru berlangsung dengan lancar. Namun aku tetap tidak sanggub menatap wajah Kaoru karena hatiku luar biasa sakit melihatnya..._

_Air mata, kesedihan, penderitaan, penyesalan bercampur aduk di wajahnya. Ioran menghiburnya dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa sambil memeluknya yang terus meminta maaf._

_Yuka aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang... Aku ingin memelukmu sekarang... ku takut aku tidak bisa bertahan Yuka, aku takut aku tidak sanggub terus bertahan jika keadaan terus seperti ini..._

_._

_14 juni xxxx_

_Hari ini, aku mendapat berita dari rumah sakit tempat Yuka dirawat, Yuka, dia..._

_Dia hamil._

_Yuka mengandung anak BEDEBAH ITU..._

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kenapa ini semua terjadi?_

_._

_17 juni xxxx_

_Aku kembali mendapat berita dari rumah sakit tempat Yuka dirawat, Yuka berusaha untuk mengugurkan anak itu walau dia gagal._

_._

_24 juni xxxx_

_Yuka kembali mencoba mengugurkan anak dalam kandungannya itu dan dia kembali gagal..._

_._

_5 juli xxxx_

_Aku sudah tidak tahu ini adalah keberapa kalinya Yuka mencoba mengugurkan anak itu. Namun, anak itu tetap bertahan, anak itu tetap hidup dan tumbuh dengan baik dalam kandungannya._

_Yuka tetap tidak mau menemuiku, sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihatnya. Aku sangat sedih dan takut, berita tentangnya yang ku dapatkan semenjak dia mengandung hanyalah berita buruk, hanyalah berita mengenai dia yang terus mencoba menggugurkan anak itu._

_Yuka, berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri... Aku mohon..._

_._

_12 juli xxxx_

_Hari ini saat aku mengunjungi Yuka, aku bertemu dengan Kaoru. Aku sangat terkejut melihatnya, sebab dia menangis, dan saat dia melihatku dia menundukkan kepalanya dan meminta maaf padaku..._

_Dia berhasil bertemu dengan Yuka, namun Yuka tidak mengenalnya lagi, Yuka mengira dia adalah bedebah itu dan terus berteriak untuk tidak menyakitinya lagi..._

_Aku tidak sanggub menulis diary ini lagi, aku tidak mau menulis diary ini lagi, ini halaman terakhir dalam diary ini, saat aku membaca diary ini, hatiku sangat sakit, aku tidak mau menulis lagi karena semua yang ada hanyalah penderitaan..._

_._

_27 november xxxx_

_Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku kembali menulis diary ini..._

_Hari ini..._

_Hari ini, anak itu lahir, laki-laki._

_Yuka bersedia menemui kami hari ini, dia mengenali Kaoru dan menerima kami. Aku gembira sekali, aku bahgia sekali, dia tersenyum, Yuka yang aku kenal telah kembali, dia telah mulai sembuh._

_Namun..._

_Saat suster membawa masuk bayi yang baru dilahirkannya dan membiarkannya mengendongnya, saat dia melihat warna mata anak itu, dia melemparnya dan mencekiknya sambi berteriak anak itu adalah anak setan dan dia harus membunuhnya._

_Kami sangat terkejut, aku serta Ioran menangkap tangannya dan Kaoru segera mengendong bayi itu keluar dari kamarnya._

_Yuka... Dia ingin membunuh anak itu, dia ingin membunuh anak itu, anak itu adalah anak yang tidak diinginkannya._

_Anak itu... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku pada anak itu..._

_Anak itu adalah anak dari bedebah itu, namun anak itu juga merupakan anak dari wanita yang paling aku cintai, apakah aku harus membencinya?_

_._

_28 november xxxx_

_Aku mengunjungi Ioran dan Kaoru hari ini, bukan lebih tepatnya mengunjungi anak itu._

_Saat aku mengendong bayi itu dan melihat wajahnya, aku bisa melihat betapa miripnya dia dengan bedebah itu, namun, saat melihat anak itu, aku tidak bisa membencinya..._

_Anak ini tidak bersalah, anak ini tidak berdosa, keberadaan anak ini mungkin tidak pernah diharapkan Yuka dan kami semua, tapi anak ini sudah lahir di dunia ini, aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk membencinya, aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk membencinya yang tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun di dunia ini..._

_Dia adalah anak Yuka, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa membencinya, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya, menjaga dan membesarkannya sampai Yuka benar-benar telah sembuh dan bisa hidup bersama kami._

_Tapi, sebelum aku mengucapkan itu, Ioran dan Kaoru mengatakan padaku bahwa mereka ingin mengadopsi anak itu. Aku sebenarnya ingin menolak keinginan mereka itu, namun saat aku menatap Kaoru memeluk bayi itu, aku mengurungkan niatku itu. Kurasa anak itu akan lebih bahagia jika hidup bersama Ioran dan Kaoru daripada hidup denganku yang serba kekurangan ini. Dan juga, aku rasa mereka memang membutuhkan anak ini, sebab mereka tidak mungkin bisa memiliki anak lagi._

_Ioran dan Kaoru menamakan anak itu, Natsume. Karena matanya yang berwarna merah seperti buah jujube, dia dinamakan seperti itu, tapi aku tahu mereka memberinya nama NAtsume karena mereka ingin memberinya nama yang berarti buah-buahan seperti Yuka._

_Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapaun untuk anak ini, karena itu aku hanya bisa memeluknya, mencium keningnya dan berdoa pada tuhan untuk melindunginya, melindungi anak ini, melindungi Natsume._

_._

_1 desember xxxx_

_Yuka kabur dari rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat. Dia sama sekali tidak meninggalkan pesan sedikitpun. Aku mencarinya, aku mencarinya tanpa meninggalkan pesan sedikitpun pada Ioran dan Kaoru._

_Yuka... Dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai keluarga lagi, di mana dia pergi... Satu-satunya tempat dia bisa pergi sekarang hanyalah panti asuhan tempat dia di rawat, ya dia pasti ada di sana..._

_Aku baru akan sampai dikota tempat panti asuhan itu besok, dia pasti ada di sana, aku pasti akan menemukannya di sana..._

_._

_2 desember xxxx_

_Aku tiba di panti asuhan itu dan pemilik panti asuhan ini mengatakan Yuka sama sekali tidak berada di sini. Tidak tahu mengapa, aku sama sekali tidak memepercayai apa yang dikatakannya. Karena itu, aku menginap di sebuah penginapan kecil dalam kota ini._

_Yuka pasti ada di sini, aku yakin itu._

_._

_9 desember xxxx_

_Sudah seminggu berlalu, aku tetap tidak menemukan Yuka dalam kota ini. Aku terus mengunjungi panti asuhan itu, namun sama sekali tidak ada sedikitpun petunjuk yang aku dapatkan mengenai Yuka._

_._

_14 desember xxxx_

_Aku berhasil menemukannya, akhirnya aku tahu dimana dia berada walau aku masih belum bertemu dengannya._

_Sesuai dengan perkiraanku, Yuka benar-benar ada di dalam kota ini, dia tinggal di panti asuhan tempatnya dibesarkan itu._

_Ibu pemilik panti asuhan mengatakan padaku, Yuka memintanya untuk tidak memeberitahuku keberadaannya sekarang sebab dia tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi. Ibu pemilik panti asuhan itu telah menegetahui semuanya, Yuka telah menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya._

_Ibu pemilik panti asuhan itu bertanya padaku, kenapa aku tidak mau meninggalkan Yuka walau keadaan Yuka sudah seperti itu._

_Meninggalkan Yuka? meninggalkannya..._

_Aku tidak pernah berpikir sedikitpun untuk meninggalkannya, aku mencintainya, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa? Tapi, aku mencintainya, aku benar-benar mencintainya, karena itu aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya._

_Ibu pemilik panti asuhan itu sepertinya sangat puas mendengar jawabanku, dia tersenyum dan memintaku datang ke panti asuhan itu besok._

_Aku senang sekali, aku tidaksabar menunggu besok pagi!_

_._

_15 desember xxxx_

_Aku benar-benar terkejut sekali dengan apa yang dikatakan ibu pemilik panti asuhan itu. Saat aku melihat Yuka, dia memperkenalkan aku sebagai karyawan baru yang akan membantu Yuka menjaga anak-anak yang ada di panti asuhan itu._

_Yuka menolak dengan tegas, namun dia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, sebab bagaimanapun juga dia tidak bisa melawan ibu pemilik panti yang selama ini membesarkannya._

_Aku senang sekali, setelah sekian lama, aku akhirnya bisa melihat Yuka, setelah sekian lama aku bisa mendengar suaranya dan bersamanya, aku tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi, aku pasti akan menwujudkan mimpi itu, mimpi untuk membangun keluarga yang bahagia dan hangat Ha..ha..ha..._

_._

_31 desember xxxx_

_Malam tahun baru!_

_Aku senang sekali, malam ini aku habiskan bersama ibu panti, Yuka dan juga anak-anak penghuni panti asuhan ini! Senang sekali, aku gembira sekali dan yang lebih aku senang adalah aku melihat Yuka tersenyum._

_DIA TERSENYUM!_

_Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku melihatnya TERSENYUM!_

_Walau dia masih belum bersedia berbicara denganku, aku percaya suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan berbicara denganku lagi, aku akan menunggu hari itu tiba._

_Aku mengirimkan kartu selamat tahun baru pada otou-san, Ioran dan Kaoru, semoga mereka mendapatkannya._

_._

_27 januari xxxx_

_Sudah satu bulan lebih aku berada di panti asuhan ini dan jujur aku suka sekali dengan perkerjaan baruku mengawasi anak-anak yatim piatu ini sebab aku memang menyukai anak-anak. Ha..ha..ha.. Tapi, alasan sebenarnya adalah karena aku bisa bersama Yuka lagi._

_Yuka tetap sama seperti biasanya, dia tetap tidak bersedia berbicara denganku._

_._

_14 april xxxx_

_Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Yuka dan ibu pemilik panti asuhan hari ini._

_Yuka menangis dan memohon pada ibu pemilik panti untuk mengusirku dari sini. Dia mengatakan hatinya sangat sakit setiap kali dia melihatku. Setiap kali dia melihatku dia pasti akan teringat dengan apa yang telah dialaminya, melihatku dia selalu teringat dengan kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa bersamaku._

_Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudnya, mengapa? Bagiku masa lalu itu sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan masa sekarang maupun masa depan, tapi kenapa Yuka begitu terbebani dengan masa lalu itu? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Yuka seperti itu?_

_Ibu pemilik panti menolak permohonan Yuka itu dan dia mengatakan pada Yuka untuk berhenti terpaku dengan masa lalu, melangkahlah ke depan dan hadapi masa depan tanpa takut. Namun, Yuka sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, Yuka tidak bisa..._

_Aku jadi berpikir..._

_Apakah yang aku lakukan sekarang benar? Melihat air mata Yuka, aku merasa hatiku sangat sakit, Yuka menangis karena aku, akulah yang membuatnya menangis..._

_Keputusanku untuk tidak meninggalkannya ini, apakah ini keputusan yang benar? Apakah aku egois jika berpikir seperti ini? Apakah cintaku padanya ini salah? Aku hanya membuat gadis yang aku cintai menderita..._

_._

_20 april xxxx_

_Hari ini, saat aku mendekati Yuka yang sedang tersenyum dan bermain dengan anak kecil..._

_Saat aku mendekatinya, saat mata kami bertemu, aku bisa melihat senyumnya menghilang._

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sejak hari itu sejak hari dimana aku mendengar pembicaraan Yuka dan ibu pemilik panti itu, aku tidak bisa menatap Yuka. Setiap kali aku menatapnya, hatiku sangat sedih, aku bisa melihat kesedihan di wajahnya, aku bisa melihat ketakutan di wajahnya._

_Apakah aku boleh di sini? Apakah aku boleh berada di sampingnya?_

_._

_1 mei xxxx_

_Aku keluar dari panti asuhan itu hari ini. Ibu pemilik panti asuhan, rekan-rekan sekerjaku dan juga anak-anak dipanti itu menentang keputusanku untuk keluar. Tapi, keputusanku sudah bulat, aku tetap keluar._

_Yuka sama sekali tidak menghentikan niatku itu, dia bahkan tidak mengantarku saat aku keluar dari panti asuhan ini..._

_Aku tidak bisa berada di sini lagi, aku tidak sanggub melihat Yuka bersedih setiap kali menatapku. Aku tidak mau dia bersedih dan menderita lagi, jika aku dia akan bahagia jika aku menghilang dari hidupnya, maka aku akan melakukan itu, walau hatiku akan hancur..._

_Selama Yuka bahagia aku pasti akan baik-baik saja..._

_._

_28 juni xxxx_

_Sudah satu bulan lebih aku meninggalkan panti asuhan itu, aku kini tinggal di sebuah kota kecil tidak auh dari kota tempat Yuka tinggal._

_Yuka, kau sehat-sehat sajakan? Aku sehat-sehat saja, aku berdoa semoga kau bisa tertawa dan tersenyum dengan bebas sekarang..._

_._

_2 juli xxxx_

_Hari ini aku menerima surat dari ibu pemilik panti asuhan, surat itu menuliskan bahwa semua yang ada dipanti asuhan sehat-sehat saja begitu juga dengan Yuka._

_Aku bahagia sekali saat melihat sebuah foto yang dilampirkan pemilik panti asuhan itu padaku, foto itu adalah foto Yuka yang sedang tersenyum dengan bahagia bersama anak-anak._

_Syukurlah... Syukurlah Yuka sudah bisa tertawa dengan bebas seperti itu, keputusanku ternyata tidak salah, keputusanku ternyata tidak salah..._

_._

_14 juli xxxx_

_Yuka selamat ulang tahun.._

_Aku tidak bisa mengirimkan apapun untukmu sebab aku takut akan mengingatkanmu pada masa lalu itu lagi, karena itu aku hanya bisa berdoa dari sini untukmu "Semoga kau sehat selalu, semoga kau bisa tertawa dan tersenyum seperti dulu lagi, semoga kau bisa melupakan mimpi buruk masa lalumu itu, semoga kau bahagia selalu, Yuka..."_

_._

_1 agustus xxxx_

_Hari ini aku ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun diriku..._

_Permohonanku tahun ini hanya satu "Semoga Yuka bisa bahagia untuk selamanya..."_

_._

_14 oktober xxxx_

_Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menulis buku harianku ini? Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku tulis lagi._

_Kata orang, menulis diary itu, menuliskan apa yang terjadi dan juga perasaan yang kita rasakan setiap hari dan jika menyuruhku menulis itu, maka setiap harinya akan sama._

_Setiap pagi aku bangun pagi dan berangkat berkerja, siang istirahat untuk makan lalu berkerja lagi, sore aku pulang, mandi, makan lalu tidur. Besoknya akan seperti itu lagi, terus,terus dan terus seperti itu._

_Perasaan..._

_Perasaan yang aku rasakan tetap saja sama, setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit dan setiap detik..._

_Aku merindukanmu, Yuka..._

_Tidak ada gunanya aku menulis diary ini lagi bukan?_

_._

_21 desember xxxx_

_Aku mendapat undangan pesta natal di panti asuhan itu hari ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus pergi atau tidak, separuh hatiku ingin sekali pergi sebab aku ingin melihat Yuka, namun seperuh hatiku lagi tidak ingin pergi karena aku tidak ingin membuat dia teringat masa lalu itu jika melihatku..._

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Pergi atau tidak?_

_._

_23 desember xxxx_

_Kuputuskan untuk pergi, namun bukan sebagai Izumi Yukihira, aku akan menyamar, aku akan menyamar menjadi sinteklas dengan begitu aku harap dia tidak akan sadar bahwa aku hadir di sana._

_Semoga dia tidak menyadarinya, semoga.. Ha..ha..ha..._

_Hatiku sekarang terasa sangat deg-degan, semoga dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku ada di sana nanti..._

_._

_24 desember xxxx_

_Aku benar-benar bahagia, tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanku kecuali ibu pemilik panti asuhan. Aku yang menyamar jadi sinteklas bisa melihat Yuka, aku yang menyamar jadi sinteklas bisa berada di sampingnya, dia tersenyum dia tertawa seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya, tuhan mengabulkan permintaanku dia telah kembali bahagia..._

_Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagiaku sekarang, sebagai sinteklas aku membagikan hadiah, dan aku bisa, tahun ini aku akhirnya bisa memberikannya hadiah..._

_Aku benar-benar bahagia sekali saat dia tertawa dan mengambil hadiah dari tanganku, aku bahagia sekali, sungguh bahagia. Aku menghadiahkannya sebuah liontin, memang tidak mahal dan mewah, tapi aku berharap dia menyukainya._

_Saat dia membuka kadonya itu, aku melihat dia tersenyum dan memakainya, syukurlah dia menyukainya!_

_Terima kasih tuhan, terima kasih kau memberiku kesempatan ini, ini adalah hadiah natal terluar biasa yang pernah aku dapatkan seumur hidupku ini._

_._

_25 desember xxxx_

_Hari ini saat aku ingin pulang, aku mendapat telepon dari ibu pemilik panti asuhan yang mengatakan Yuka mengalami kecelakan, bus yang ditumpanginya mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas._

_Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku berlari ke rumah sakit tempat Yuka di rawat, betapa leganya aku saat melihat dia tidak apa-apa, betapa leganya aku saat melihat dia hanya mengalami luka ringan. Aku bisa melihat dia sangat terkejut saat melihatku, namun aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apapun saat itu, aku berlari memeluknya dengan erat._

_Namun, yang paling mengejutkanku adalah Yuka menangis dan memelukku, dia menangis dan memelukku dengan erat, dia tidak menolakku lagi, dia memelukku, dia memelukku dengan erat sambil memanggil namaku._

_Aku senang sekali, aku bahagia sekali, akhirnya setelah penantian sekian lama, aku bisa mendengarnya memanggilku lagi, aku bisa memeluknya lagi, merasakan kehangatan badannya, mendnegar suaranya._

_Terima kasih tuhan... Terima kasih..._

_Saat Yuka telah tenang, tiba-tiba ada seorang suster yang masuk dan memanggilnya, aku, Yuka dan juga ibu pemilik panti asuhan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, kami dibawah ke sebuah kamar, dan aku melihat seorang wanita yang terbaring dengan badah lemah dan penuh luka mengenggam tangan Yuka dan berkata "Aku mohon, jaga anak kami... Jadilah ibu anakku... Besarkanlah anakku bersama dia yang kau cintai..."_

_Aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut Yuka, wanita itu menutup matanya dengan pelan begitu selesai mengatakan kalimat itu._

_Wanita itu adalah salah satu korban kecelakaan itu, dia sedang mengandung dan bersama suaminya di dalam bus itu saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Suaminya meninggal seketika dalam kecelakaan itu, sedangkan wanita itu, walau mengalami luka parah, dia berhasil melahirkan anak dalam kandungannya dengan selamat walau anaknya merupakan bayi prematur._

_Yuka sangat shock dengan kejadian itu, dia mengatakan dia tidak sanggub menjaga anak itu, dia mengatakan dia baru saja bertemu wanita itu dan suaminya dalam bus itu sesaat belum kecelakaan itu terjadi, dia hanya mengobrol dengan suami-istri itu tentang anak kecil dan juga sedikit tentang dirinya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka, kenapa dia tiba-tiba diserahkan tugas seperti itu._

_Setelah Yuka agak tenang, kami pergi melihat bayi yang baru lahir itu. Perempuan, bayi itu perempuan dan meski lahir prematur, kami semua yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengatakan satu kata, cantik, bayi itu cantik sekali, bayi itu adalah bayi tercantik yang pernah aku lihat._

_._

_26 desember xxxx_

_Suami-istri itu tidak memiliki kerabat lagi dan bayi mereka yang baru lahir itu sekarang menjadi incaran banyak orang yang tidak memiliki anak. Aku bisa memaklumi itu semua, sebab bayi itu benar-benar cantik sekali._

_Yuka masih binggung dengan keputusan untuk mengadopsi anak itu walaupun itu adalah permintaan terakhir sang ibu. Yuka mengatakan dia tidak sanggub membesarkan anak, namun aku tahu, Yuka telah jatuh cinta kepada bayi itu, matanya saat melihat bayi itu benar-benar sangat lembut._

_Lalu aku sendiri..._

_Aku juga jatuh cinta pada bayi itu, tidak tahu mengapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan bayi itu dari dalam pikiranku, bayi itu sungguh mungil, lucu dan cantik, dia pasti akan luar biasa cantik saat besar nanti._

_Aku sangat senang sekarang karena Yuka sama sekali tidak menghindariku lagi, dia tidak menghindariku lag, TUHAN, DIA TIDAK MENGHINDARIKU LAGI!_

_._

_27 desember xxxx_

_Yuka..._

_Yuka kembali menghindariku, aku tidak tahu mengapa dia kembali menghindariku, saat aku memanggilnya, dia pura-pura tidak mendengar dan berjalan menghindariku..._

_Hatiku sakit... semuanya kembali lagi seperti awal, dia kembali menjauh dariku..._

_Aku mendnegar dari suster yang merawat bayi itu, Yuka masih ragu untuk mengadopsi bayi itu, namun dari caranya menatap bayi itu suster itu merasa bahwa dia ingin sekali mengadopsinya. Apa yang sesungguhnya membuatnya ragu? Apa yang sesungguhnya membuatnya ragu untuk mengadopsi anak itu? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu..._

_._

_29 desember xxxx_

_Aku akhirnya tahu alasan kenapa Yuka tidak bisa mengadopsi bayi itu. Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraannya dengan ibu pemilik panti di dalam rumah sakit saat menjenguk bayi itu._

_Yuka mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya dia memang ingin mengadopsi bayi itu, namun dia merasa bayi itu akan lebih bahagia jika diadopsi orang lain, sebab dia tidak akan mungkin bisa memberikan sebuah keluarga yang lengkap dan bahagia padanya. Dia bisa memberikan kasih sayang seorang ibu padanya, tapi dia tidak akan bisa memberikan kasih sayang seorang ayah padanya, sebab dia tahu, dia tidak akan bisa menikah._

_Aku tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun mendnegar pembicaraan itu. Dan sekarang, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu sambil menulis diary ini, memikirkan keputusan yang ingin aku ambil, keputusan untuk mengabulkan keinginan Yuka dan mengejar kembali mimpi kami yang telah ku lupakan, mimpi untuk membentuk sebuah keluarga yang bahagia bersamanya._

_._

_30 desember xxxx_

_Aku memutuskan untuk memeberanikan diriku sekali lagi, aku memutuskan untuk beharap satu kali lagi, aku memutuskan untuk berjuang satu kali lagi._

_Kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu? Mungkin karena bayi itu. Hari ini aku mengunjungi bayi itu lagi, tidak tahu mengapa aku tetap rutin mengunjungi bayi itu setiap hari dan hari ini saat melihat bayi itu, aku bagaikan mendapat dorongan semangat untuk tidak menyerah, aku bagaikan mendapat dorongan semangat dan juga gambaran keluarga yang selalu kami mimpikan, keluarga bahgia dan hangat, keluarga kecil dengan aku, Yuka dan bayi itu sebagai anggotanya._

_Karena itulah, aku menemui Yuka di panti asuhan itu, aku menemui dia yang sedang berada di ruang bermain bersama ibu pemilik panti, teman sekerjanya dan juga anak-anak di panti itu. Dia sangat terkejut dengan kemunculanku yang tiba-tiba dan tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi, aku berjalan mendekatinya dan melamarnya dengan cincin yang telah aku beli dua tahun yang lalu._

_Aku melamarnya sekali lagi, aku mempertaruhkan segalanya sekali lagi, aku mengatakan padanya, aku ingin mengabulkan mimpinya, aku ingin mengabulkan mimpinya untuk memiliki sebuah keluarga, mengabulkan mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang ibu, mengabulkan keinginannya untuk mengadopsi anak itu._

_Yuka tidak menjawab lamaranku itu, dia malah menatapku dengan penuh ketakutan dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dia membalikkan badannya untuk berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, namun sebuah tangan menghentikan dia, ibu pemilik panti mengehentikan dia dengan mengatakan satu kalimat yang akan aku ingat seumur hidupku_

_"Lupakanlah masa lalu, melangkahlah ke depan, siapapun berhak mendapat kebahagiaan tidak peduli bagaimana masa lalu mereka, kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan ini, Yuka-chan."_

_Yuka menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap ibu pemilik panti asuhan itu, ku pikir dia akan sadar dan mengerti apa yang diucapkannya, namun aku salah, dia tetap tidak mengerti sebab dia kembali berlari meninggalkanku._

_Kenapa ? Kenapa Yuka? Begitu bencikah kau padaku? Begitu tidak inginnya kah kau melihatku?_

_._

_31 desember xxxx_

_Saat aku bangun pagi hari karena suara barang yang jatuh, aku menemukan Yuka di sampingku, dia sedang membaca buku diaryku ini._

_Kujelaskan dulu, aku menginap di panti asuhan semalam sebab aku terlalu sedih dan tak bertenaga untuk melangkah kembali ke hotelku, jadi aku sama sekali tidak menolak tawaran ibu pemilik panti asuhan yang menyuruhku menginap._

_Kembali ke awal cerita : Aku menemukan Yuka berdiri di sampingku membaca buku diaryku, dan aku sangat terkejut saat melihat dia menangis. Aku sangat panik, aku segera bangkit dan mendekatinya._

_Dia mengucapkan satu kata padaku. "Maaf..."_

_Dia meminta maaf padaku, maaf karena dia telah menyakitiku, maaf karena dia telah membuatku menderita, maaf untuk semua yang telah dia biarkan aku lalui._

_Aku memeluknya yang terus meminta maaf padaku dan aku tidak tahu mengapa atau bagaimana, mendengar permintaan maafnya, mulutku bergerak sendiri dan mengucapkan satu kalimat_

_"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau bersedia menikahiku dan menwujudkan mimpi kita yang pernah hilang dulu..."_

_Dia terkejut dan menatapku, aku tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, jika dia sudah membaca diaryku, aku tahu, dia sudah tahu semua perasaanku, aku tidak perlu lagi mengatakan apa-apa._

_Dia tetap menolaknya, dia mengatakan dia tidak pantas untukku, aku lebih pantas mendapatkan gadis lain, gadis yang lebih bersih dan suci, bukan gadis yang sudah kotor dan penuh noda._

_Aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti, di mataku dia sangat bersih dan suci, di mataku dia sama sekali tidak ternoda, dan yang terpenting, di dalam hatiku, gadis sesuci atau secantik apapun tidak akan mungkin bisa menggantinya, keberadaannya di hatiku tidak tergantikan sebab aku mencintainya, aku terlalu mencintainya._

_Aku menjelaskan padanya, di dunia ini aku hanya akan memperistri satu orang, di dunia ini aku hanya akan menikahi satu orang dan orang itu adalah dia, Yuka Azumi, tidak ada yang lain lagi._

_Air matanya mengalir semakin deras dan tanpa mempedulikan apapun lagi, aku menciumnya. Dia meronta untuk memebebaskan dirinya, namun aku tidak mengijinkannya, aku memeluknya dengan erat. Aku bisa merasakan badannya yang meronta berhenti dan dia..._

_Dia membalas ciumanku!_

_Saat aku melepaskan ciumanku, aku menatap wajahnya yang memerah dan penuh air mata itu, aku melamarnya lagi untuk ketiga kalinya dalam hidupku dan akhirnya dia menangguk, dia akhirnya menangguk kepalanya, DIA AKHIRNYA MENERIMA LAMARANKU!_

_Jika apa yang terjadi hari ini adalah mimpi, maka jangan pernah bangunkan aku lagi, ku ulang satu kali lagi JANGAN BANGUNKAN AKU LAGI! UNTUK SEUMUR HIDUP KU!_

_Aku bahagia sekali, aku memeluknya dan menciumnya, aku menariknya keluar menemui ibu pemilik panti asuhan dan semua penghuni panti asuhan ini, YUKA MENERIMA LAMARANKU! DIA AKAN MENJADI ISTRIKU!_

_Semua yang ada mengucapkan selamat dan bersuka cita dengan kebahagianku ini._

_Aku bersumpah kali ini, aku pasti akan memebahagiakannya, aku pasti akan melindunginya, aku pasti akan menwujudkan mimpi kami, aku tidak akan gagal lagi kali ini!_

_._

_1 january xxxx_

_Aku tidak bisa mengatai Ioran dan Kaoru lagi, mereka menikah seminggu setelah Kaoru menerima lamaran Kaoru, sedangkan aku..._

_Aku menikahi Yuka sehari setelah dia menerima lamaranku! YA! AKU MENIKAH HARI INI!_

_Kami tidak mengadakan pesta atau apapun, aku menikahinya di sebuah gereja kecil dalam kota ini dengan di saksikan semua penghuni panti asuhan ini._

_Yuka sungguh cantik, saat dia berjalan ke altar dengan gaun pengantin putihnya simpel yang diberikan ibu pemilik panti, aku bagaikan melihat malaikat. Rambut coklatnya yang dibiarkan tergerai dan terpenting senyum bahagia di wajahnya..._

_Aku adalah laki-laki paling bahagia dan terberuntung di dunia ini karena bisa memilikinya._

_Sumpahku untuk mencintainya walau apapun yang terjadi, sumpahku untuk selalu berada di sampingnya, sumpahku untuk selalu melindunginya serta sumpahnya untuk mencintaiku selamanya, sumpahnya untuk selalu berada di sampingku dan tidak pernah akan meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi, akan aku pastikan tetap terjaga, akan aku pastikan tidak pernah hancur lagi._

_Mulai hari ini, mulai saat itu, mulai detik itu, Yuka adalah istriku, dia adalah istriku, penantianku tidak sia-sia, terima kasih, terima kasih tuhan, terima kasih._

_Setelah kami menikah, kami pergi ke rumah sakit, kami mengadopsi bayi itu dan karena bayi itu belum memiliki nama, kami menamainya MIKAN, nama yang sama dengan Yuka yang juga berarti jeruk._

_Mikan.._

_Mikan bayi ini adalah keajaiban yang diberikan tuhan padaku dan Yuka, jika Mikan tidak pernah ada mungkin kami tidak akan pernah bersama seperti sekarang ini, Mikanlah yang mempersatukan kami, Mikan adalah malaikat yang dikirimkan tuhan untukku dan Yuka._

_Satu januari..._

_Meski Mikan bukan lahir hari ini, bagiku dan Yuka ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, mulai hari ini, dia adalah Mikan Yukihira, putri kami berdua._

_Aku dan Yuka sudah memutuskan untuk mengadopsi dan membesarkannya, dan mengenai siapa orang tua kandungnya, kami akan memeberitahunya saat dia besar nanti sebab bagaimanapun juga dia harus tahu kedua orang tua kandungnya mencintainya, kedua orang tua kandungnya mencintainya sampai akhir hayat mereka._

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menuliskan dalam diary ini sekarang, perasaanku, kegembiraanku, kebahagiaanku, semuanya telah lengkap._

_Terima kasih tuhan..._

_Terima kasih..._

_._

_2 februari xxxx_

_Ternyata sudah satu bulan aku tidak menulis diary ini, apa boleh buat, aku terlalu sibuk. kurasa lebih baik aku menuliskan apa yang terjadi selama sebulan ini ssesingkat-singkatnya saja, aku tidk punya banyak waktu untuk menulis diary ini._

_Yuka dan Mikan, atau tepatnya ISTRI dan PUTRIKU TERCINTA pindah ke sebuah kota kecil yang agak jauh dari panti asuhan itu, kami pindah ke kota ini karena aku mendapatkan perkerjaan yang lebih bagus di sini. Kota ini sangat indah, dengan bungan sakura yang bermekaran di sepanjang jalan, aku hanya merasa tidak salah kami pindah kemari. Lalu, dengan uang simpananku serta Yuka, kami membeli sebuah rumah kecil dan hidup dengan penuh kebahagiaan di sana. Aku berkerja dari pagi sampai sore sedangkan Yuka membersihkan rumah, menjaga Mikan, memasak makan malam dan menungguku pulang dari kantorku bersama Mikan setiap harinya._

_Aku bagaikan bermimpi, setiap kali pulang dan melihat Yuka yang menyambutku bersama Mikan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanku, bahagia, aku bahagia, BAHAGIA SEKALI!_

_Lalu Mikan, putriku ini..._

_Dia benar-benar keajaiban, dia mirip sekali dengan Yuka, wajah, warna rambut serta warna matanya mirip sekali dengan Yuka dan terakhir senyumnya, senyumnya itu adalah senyumku, senyumnya mirip sekali denganku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang meragukan perkataan kami jika kami mengatakan Mikan adalah anak kandung kami, sebab dia mirip sekali dengan kami._

_Mengapa Mikan bisa semirip itu dengan kami, aku tidak tahu? Keajaiban? Mungkin memang benar. Namun, aku juga ingat dengan salah satu pembicaraanku dengan Yuka. Yuka mengatkan mungkin, kedua orang tua kandung Mikan merupakan kerabat jauhnya, kerabat yang sangat-sangat jauh sehingga tidak dikenalnya lagi._

_Apa yang dikatakan Yuka, mungkin memang benar, tapi bagiku itu tidak ada hubungannya, sebab bagaimanapun juga bagiku, Mikan adalah keajaiban di dunia ini, dia adalah keajaiban dalam hidup kami, dia adalah anak penuh keajaiban yang diberikan tuhan kepada kami._

_._

_16 april xxxx_

_Mulai hari ini dan juga seminggu ke depannya, aku akan berlibur dengan istri dan putriku tercinta di kota kecil yang indah tidak jauh dari kota tempat kami tinggal. Karena itu aku punya waktu untuk menulis diary ini Ha..ha..ha..._

_Aku ingin menceritakan tentang seorang anak kecil yang kami temui hari ini, anak kecil itu bernama Rei Serio. Kami bertemu dengannya di dalam taman kota ini. Saat Yuka ke toilet dan aku duduk beristirahat di bawah pohon sakura, Rei mendekati Mikan dan menatapnya, dia sama sekali tidak menyadariku yang berada di balik pohon sakura sebab perhatiannya tertuju pada Mikan._

_Dan dari perkenalanku dengannya, aku tahu dia itu anak baik yang sangat bertangung jawab, buktinya dia masih sempat memarahiku karena mengira aku meninggalkan Mikan sendirian. Dan saat aku memperkenalkan Yuka padanya, dia mengatakan hal yang selalu dikatakan orang "Mikan mirip dengan Yuka".Ha..ha..ha..._

_Aku dan Yuka cukup menyukai anak ini dan saat aku mentraktirnya es krim, aku dan Yuka bercanda dengannya di depan pemilik stan es krim itu dengan bersandiwara sebagai sebuah keluarga._

_Namun, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia akan menangis dan memeluk Yuka yang menanyainya sambil memanggil okaa-san dan otou-san saat kami meninggalkan stan es krim itu. Melihat Rei saat itu, aku dan Yuka tahu, dia, Rei adalah anak yatim piatu, anak yatim piatu yang menginginkan kehangatan seorang okaa-san dan otou-san. Kami tahu sekali, sebab kami sudah terlalu sering melihat anak yatim piatu, terutama Yuka yang juga merupakan seorang anak yatim piatu._

_Yuka membalas memeluknya sambil menenangkannya dan aku hanya bisa menjongkok di samping mereka mengelus kepala Rei dan menenangkannya. Dia tertidur dalam pelukan Yuka dan kami mengantarnya pulang ke panti asuhan. Di panti asuhan itu, kami mendengar cerita mengenainya yang selalu kesepian dan tidak memiliki teman, karena itu aku dan Yuka memutuskan satu hal, selama seminggu di kota ini, kami akan membawanya bersama, kami akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan membiarkannya merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga._

_Aku tidak sabar menunggu datangnya besok!_

_._

_24 april xxxx_

_Kupikir aku bisa menulis diary ini secara rutin selama seminggu ini, tapi ternyata tidak bisa, aku terlalu lelah untuk menulisnya sebab aku benar-benar capek beberapa hari ini. Setiap pagi aku, Yuka, Mikan dan juga Rei berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota ini dan mengunjungi semua tempat rekreasi yang ada. Namun, aku akui satu hal, meski capek dan lelah, semua itu sangat seru dan menyenangkan._

_Kami akan kembali ke rumah kami besok, lalu yang paling penting, aku dan Yuka telah memutuskan satu hal, KAMI AKAN MENGADOPSI REI! Dia akan jadi putra kami besok, dia akan menjadi anak kami besok. Selama beberapa hari kami menghabiskan waktu bersama, aku dan Yuka menyukainya, kami menyanyanginya, bahkan Mikan juga begitu, Mikan suka menggenggam tangannya dan aku juga bisa melihat bahwa Rei juga menyukai kami._

_Dari mana datangnya perasaan itu, aku dan Yuka juga tidak tahu? Perasaan ini sama dengan perasaan kami saat melihat Mikan, perasaan sayang padanya terlanjur mengakar dalam hati kami karena itu kurasa tambah seorang anak tidak ada salahnya._

_Karena itu besok cepatlah datang! Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu besok tiba! Ha..ha..ha..._

_._

_25 april xxxx_

_Dia terkejut dan dia menangis lagi._

_Rei memangis karena bahagia saat dia mengetahui kami mengadopsinya, dia memeluk kami berdua dengan erat sambil memanggil kami otou-san dan okaa-san._

_Mendengarnya memanggilku otou-san, aku sangat bahagia, bahagia sekali dan aku yakin Yuka juga merasakan itu._

_Kupikir-pikir lagi, dalam liburan ini, kami sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan Rei dan mengadopsinya. Tapi, tidak tahu mengapa memiliki Rei sebagai anak terasa sangat benar, mungkin sama seperti Mikan, Rei ditakdirkan untuk menjadi anak kami, dia ditakdirkan untuk bersama kami, keajaiban bagi kami._

_Dan sekarang aku sudah berada di rumah kami dan saat aku membalikkan wajahku ke samping aku akan melihat, istriku tercinta serta anak-anakku tercinta sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak sambil tersenyum._

_Ku tambahkan, sebelum aku tidur, aku akan mencium kening Yuka, istriku tercinta, lalu Mikan, putriku tercinta dan terakhir, Rei, putraku tercinta..._

_Selamat malam, mimpi yang indah..._

_._

_25 april xxxx_

_Hari ini aku dan Rei masih juga harus membawa bekal yang gosong berangkat dari rumah. Yuka benar-benar tidak punya bakat memasak. Tapi, aku dan Rei sama sekali tidak pernah menolak bekal yang dibuatnya, sebab kami tahu itu adalah bekal penuh cinta yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah untuk kami, dan aku akui, rasanya tidak begitu buruk, hanya saja sedikit gosong.. Ha..ha...ha..._

_._

_1 mei xxxx_

_Hari ini Rei bertanya padaku pelajaran sekolahnya, dengan semangat aku menjelaskannya, dengan aku yang dulunya merupakan mantan mahasiswa TODAI yang pintar, aku yakin dia pasti akan mengerti pelajaran sekolah semudah membalik telapak tangan._

_Tapi, belum selesai aku menjelasjkan semuanya, dia sudah berjalan bertanya pada Yuka._

_Heh! Apa-apaan itu, Yuka tertawa dan berkata padaku bahwa Rei tidak mengerti penjelasannku karena tingkahku terlalu konyol dan bodoh._

_._

_10 mei xxxx_

_Hari ini, kami sekeluarga pergi ke taman untuk bersantai. Yuka duduk di bawah pohon sakura mengendong Mikan sambil menatap aku dan Rei yang sedang bermain baseball. Saat aku dan Rei selesai bermain, Rei berlari ke arah Yuka dan Mikan untuk memakan bekal._

_Melihat mereka bertiga yang tersenyum dna tertawa, aku benar-benar bahagia, keluarga yang bahagia, mimpi kami telah dikabulkan tuhan, kami telah memiliki keluarga yang selama ini kami inginkan._

_._

_25 mei xxxx_

_Malam ini hujan turun dengan deras dan suara petir yang kuat terdengar degan keras._

_Rei datang ke kamar kami sambil menangis, sepertinya dia ketakutan. Yuka tersenyum dan memintanya tidur bersama kami, yang mana diterimanya dengan senang hati._

_Rei... Dia sungguh manis Ha..ha..ha..._

_._

_10 juni xxxx_

_Hari ini saat kami sedang duduk di menonton tv, tiba-tiba Mikan merangkak untuk pertama kalinya, aku Yuka, dan Rei yang melihatnya merangkak untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar terkejut, aku gembira sekali, aku bahagia sekali, putriku sudah bisa merangkak!_

_Yuka memasak nasi merah untuk merayakan kebahagiaan ini!_

_._

_25 juni xxxx_

_Hari ini, saat aku masuk ke dalam ruang tamu, aku melihat Yuka, Rei dan Mikan tidur dengan tenang diatas sofa. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat mereka bertiga._

_Istri dan anak-anakku, keluargaku, permataku, harta tak tergantikan bagiku..._

_._

_6 juli xxxx_

_Hari ini kami sekeluarga pergi jalan-jalan di taman, seperti biasanya, Yuka dan Mikan akan duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu melihatku dan Rei yang sedang bermain baseball ataupun sepak bermain kami akan makan bekal bersama._

_Ini sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan bagi keluarga kami, datang ke taman ini untuk piknik setiap kali aku bebas dari perkerjaanku. Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelasan orang yang melihat kami mengatakan betapa bahagianya kami, betapa hangat dan membuat irinya keluarga kami ini._

_Mereka benar! Keluarga kami ini adalah keluarga terhangat, terbahagia dan terbaik di dunia ini!_

_._

_14 juli xxxx_

_Selamat ulang tahun Yuka!_

_Yuka gembira sekali, aku, Rei dan Mikan merayakan ulang tahunnya di sebuah restoran kecil di dekat rumah kami. Aku bisa melihat kebahagiaannya dengan jelas saat dia meniup kue ulang tahunnya. Saat aku membuat permohonan sebelum meniup lilin dia berkata "Semoga keluarga kita akan selalu bersama dan bahagia untuk selamanya."_

_Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar permohonannya itu, sebab aku tahu, permohonan itu pasti akan dikabulkan, sebab aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya begitu juga dengan Rei dan Mikan._

_Aku menghadiakannya sepasang anting-anting, Rei menghadiakannya bunga dan Mikan yang masih kecil dan tidak tahu apa-apa menghadiakannya ciuman. Ha..ha..ha..._

_Yuka. Apakah kau tahu? Kurasa kau tidak tahu dan aku juga tidak mau kau tahu, hadiahku bukan hanya anting-anting itu, hadiahku untukmu ada satu lagi, yaitu kebahagiaanmu, kebahagiaanmu di dunia ini, tidak ada air mata lagi, tidak ada penderitaan lagi, tidak ada kesedihan lagi, doa setulus hati untuk kebahagiaanmu..._

_Aku mencintaimu Yuka._

_._

_26 juli xxxx_

_Aku mendapat promosi!_

_Arti lainnya, gajiku bertambah! Aku senang sekali, dengan begitu aku bisa membelikan pakaian, makanan yang lebih baik lagi untuk istri dan anak-anakku! Ha..ha..ha..._

_Yuka dan Rei sangat gembira mendengar berita promosiku ini, Yuka memasak nasi merah untuk merayakannya!_

_._

_1 agustus xxxx_

_Aku tiak tahu harus bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaanku? Aku bahagia sekali!_

_Hari ini aku ulang tahun, Yuka, Rei dan Mikan merayakannya. Yuka membuat kue ulang tahun untukku walau sedikit gosong rasanya tetap saja enak, Rei memberikanku dasi yang dibelinya dengan menyisahkan uang sakunya dan Mikan yang masih kecil mencium pipiku._

_Betapa bahagianya aku, air mataku mengalir menuruni pipiku saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa membendung air mata kebahagian itu, aku tidak peduli jika orang mengatkan aku cengeng atau apa, sebab aku benar-benar bahagia, benar-benar, sungguh-sungguh BAHAGIA SEKALI!_

_Tidak ada penderitaan lagi, air mata yang ada hanyalah air mata kebahagiaan sekarang, tidak ada air mata kesedihan lagi!_

_HANYA ADA KEBAHAGIAAN!_

_._

_20 agustus xxxx_

_YUKA HAMIL! DIA HAMIL! DIA MENGANDUNG ANAKKU!_

_Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun saat Yuka mengatakan padaku dia hamil, sama sekali tidak pernah aku bayangkan, anakku, anakku, ANAKKU!_

_Anakku dan Yuka! Adik dari Rei dan Mikan! Keluarga baru kami!_

_._

_17 september xxxx_

_Sudah lama juga aku tidak menulis diary ini. Ha..ha..ha..._

_Aku tidak punya waktu belakangan ini sebab aku yang lebih banyak mengerjakan perkerjaan rumah sekarang, ya dibantu Rei tentunya, Ha..ha..ha..._

_Aku tidak mengijinkan Yuka melakukan semua tugas rumah sebab aku tidak mau dia kelelahan, aku dan dia sudah membuat perjanjian yaitu selama dia hamil, dia harus lebih banyak beristirahat dan tidak maksakan diri, sebab aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan dia dan anak dalam kandungannya._

_Usia kandungannya sudah hampir tiga bulan, tidak lama lagi, tidak lama lagi anggota baru keluarga kami ini akan lahir!_

_._

_24 oktober xxxx_

_LAKI-LAKI! COWOK! PRIA!_

_Itu jenis kelamin anak kami! Aku dan Yuka senang sekali, begitu juga dengan Rei, dia terus mengatakan jika adikknya itu sudah lahir, dia pasti akan mengajarinya bermain baseball dan sepak bola, sedangkan Mikan yang masih kecil dan tidak tahu apa-apa terus tersenyum dan tertawa seakan-akan dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ha..ha..ha..._

_Aku harus memikirkan nama sekarang, nama untuk anak laki-lakiku ini! Ha..ha..ha..._

_._

_18 november xxxx_

_Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kami memutuskan nama untuk anak laki-laki kami._

_Yoichi yang ditulis dengan kanji matahari dan satu._

_Nama yang baguskan, Yoichi._

_Matahari yang melambangkan cahaya, doa kami supaya masa depannya selalu cerah dan bahagia._

_Satu yang mengharapkannya kelak bisa menjadi orang yang hebat dan selalu nomor satu. Ha..ha..ha..._

_Yuka dan Rei sangat menyukai nama itu, begitu juga dengan Mikan sebab dia terus berusaha untuk mengucapkan nama Yoichi dengan bibirnya yang kecil, yang mana membuat kami semua tertawa dan memeluknya karena DIA SANGAT LUCU!_

_._

_25 desember xxxx_

_Hari ini adalah hari natal._

_Ibu pemilik panti memang mengundang kami untuk merayakan natal ini bersama, tapi kami menolak sebab kondisi perut Yuka tidak memungkinkan kami untuk berangkat ke kota itu._

_Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka sudah hampir satu tahun berlalu, kebahagianku ini, keluargaku ini sudah hampir satu tahun. Aku pasti kelihatan seperti orang idiot sekarang sebab aku sekarang sedang tersenyum. HA..ha..ha..._

_Yuka, Rei dan Mikan sudah tidur sekarang, mereka sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak dikamarku ini, atau lebih tepatnya di sampingku sekarang Ha..ha..ha..._

_Saat aku menatap mereka, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum._

_Aku benar-benar bahagia sekali! Ha..ha..ha... Sudah berapa kali aku menulikan kata AKU BAHAGIA di dalam diary ini, aku sudah tidak tahu, tapi inilah perasaanku sekarang, bahagia._

_Hari ini adalah hari natal dan juga merupakan hari kelahiran Mikan. Kami tidak merayaannya sebab menurut kami akan lebih bagus lagi, kami merayakan hari ulang tahunnya itu pada tanggal 1 january, hari di mana kami mengadopsinya. Kami merasa ironis jika kami merayakannya hari ini sebab kedua orang tua kandungnya meninggal tepat pada tanggal ini juga..._

_Mikan..._

_ Saat aku melihat dia, aku hanya bisa merasa bahwa dia benar-benar merupakan keajaiban..._

_Jika Mikan tidak pernah ada, aku dan Yuka tidak akan mungkin bisa bersama.._

_Jika Mikan tidak pernah ada, kami dan Rei tidak akan mungkin bertemu..._

_Jika Mikan tidak pernah ada, keluarga ini tidak akan pernah ada..._

_Terima kasih tuhan, kau memberikan Mikan padaku, kau memberikan Mikan pada kami, kami yang tidak bisa bersama bisa bersama karena Mikan. Aku, Yuka dan Rei bisa bersama sekarang karena Mikan.._

_Keajaiban kami, dia adalah malaikat kami, dia adalah hadiah natal terluar biasa di dunia ini yang kau berikan pada kami..._

_Terima kasih..._

_._

_1 januari xxxx_

_Selamat Ulang tahu Mikan! Selamat ulang tahun malaikatku, putriku!_

_Yuka membuatkannya kue ulang tahun, aku dan Rei menghadiakannya boneka. Mikan tertawa dengan bahagia dan dia MANIS SEKALI!_

_Aku yakin sekali, kelak jika dia sudah besar nanti, dia pasti akan luar biasa mirip dengan Yuka, dia pasti akan menjadi gadis yang cantik sekali seperti malaikat dan pasti akan ada banyak sekali cowok yang menginginkannya._

_AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN ITU TERJADI! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN SERANGGA BUSUK MENDEKATI MALAIKATKU INI!_

_Aku dan Rei sudah sepakat, kami pasti akan melindungi Mikan dari serangga busuk saat dia besar nanti. Rei juga mengatakan jika Yoichi sudah lahir, dia pasti akan mengajarkannya karate atau judo supaya kelak kami bertiga bisa melindungi Mikan dan juga Yuka. Yuka hanya bisa mengeleng-geleng kepalanya mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Rei itu._

_HEY! Kami serius Yuka!_

_Kami tidak akan membiarkan permata kami, malaikat kami yan berharga ini direbut orang lain!_

_._

_24 january xxxx_

_Hari ini..._

_Saat kami sekeluarga sedang bersantai di ruang tamu dan mendengarkan berita yang di siarkan, kami melihat berita tentang perusahaan besar Hyuga yang kini telah menjadi perusahaan terbesar di jepang, kami melihat Ioran, Kaoru dan..._

_Dan anak itu..._

_Natsume._

_Yuka sangat ketakutan saat melihat Natsume, dia terus berteriak dengan badan yang terus gemetar sambil menangis mengatakan Natsume adalah anak setan dan bukan anaknya. Aku bisa melihat Rei dan Mikan sangat ketakutan, karena itu aku memerintahkan Rei membawa Mikan ke kamar secepatnya, mereka tidak boleh melihat kondisi Yuka yang seperti ini._

_Saat Rei dan Mikan sudah masuk ke kamarnya, aku terus memeluk dan menenangkan Yuka. Saat Yuka sudh tenang dan tertidur di sofa, aku masuk ke kamar mencari Rei dan Mikan._

_Mikan sudah tertidur dan Rei bertanya padaku, ada yang terjadi dengan Yuka dan apakah anak setan yang dikatakan Yuka adalah anak dalam siaran tv itu?_

_Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku saat mendengar pertanyaannya itu._

_Anak setan..._

_Bukan, Natsume bukan anak setan, Natsume adalah anak manusia, Natsume adalah anak Yuka, saudaranya, Mikan dan juga Yoichi. Aku menjelaskan semuanya pada Rei, mengenai masa lalu kami dan siapa sebenarnya Natsume itu._

_Rei..._

_Dia membenci Natsume, dia membenci Natsume dan tidak mengakui keberadaannya. Aku meminta Rei untuk tidak membencinya, namun Rei sama sekali tidak mau menurutinya, dia berbalik bertanya padaku apakah aku tidak membencinya? Apakah aku tidak membenci Natsume?_

_Hatiku sakit sekali mendnegar pertanyaan itu.._

_Bagaimana aku bisa memebencinya? Bagaimana aku bisa memebenci Natsume yang sama sekali tidak bersalah itu? Betapa menyedihkannya dia, betapa malangnya dia, dia dibenci oleh mereka yang seharusnya mencintainya, dia dibenci dan ditakuti oleh orang mereka yang merupakan keluarganya..._

_._

_28 januari xxxx_

_Syukurlah tidak ada yang berubah, kami berusaha untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi empat hari yang lalu dan harus aku akui, kami berhasil, Yuka tidak mengungkit sedikitpun tentang Natsume begitu juga dengan Rei, semuanya telah kembali seperti semula..._

_Namun..._

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghapus wajah Natsume dari pikiranku?_

_Wajah Natsume di dalam tv itu, begitu dingin dan tidak berekspresi, ekspresi wajah itu sama sekali bukan ekspresi wajah untuk anak seusianya, anak seusianya seharusnya tertawa dan tersenyum dengan bahagia, bukan dingin dan tanpa ekspresi seperti itu. Dia dibesarkan oleh Ioran dan Kaoru yang serba berkecupan, dia seharusnya sangat bahagia tapi Kenapa dia memiliki ekspresi wajah seperti itu? Kenapa dia jadi seperti itu? Apakah dia tidak bahagia? Apakah keputusanku dulu untuk menyerahkannya pada Ioaran dan Kaoru salah?_

_._

_12 februari xxxx_

_Semakin aku berusaha untuk melupakan Natsume, semakin aku teringat padanya. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu benar-benar tidak bisa aku lupakan, Kenapa? Kenapa aku terus teringat padanya?_

_Yuka tidak boleh tahu apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang? Dia sama sekali tidak boleh tahu, dia pasti akan histeri dan ketakutan jika mengetahuinya._

_._

_24 february xxxx_

_Hari ini aku mendapatkan tugas ke luar kota dan sebenarnya aku mau menolak mengingat kondisi Yuka yang perutnya kini sudah begitu besar. Namun, aku akhirnya menerimanya juga karena Yuka mengatakan dia tidak apa-apa dan memaksaku menerima tugas itu._

_Dan..._

_Sesungguhnya aku sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkannya, dalam mimpiku yang terdalamapun aku tidak pernah membayangkannya, aku melihtnya di kota ini, aku melihat dia, aku melihat bedebah itu, aku melihat Shin Igarashi._

_Kemarahan menyelimutiku, aku ingin sekali berlari meninjunya mengingat apa yang telah dialami Yuka gara-gara dia, namun langkah kakiku terhenti saat melihat seorang wanita hamil yang berjalan di sampingnya._

_Wanita itu mirip dnegan Yuka, rambut coklat panjang, kulit berwarna putih bersih, bahkan wajah mereka juga cukup mirip, namun yang paling berbeda hanyalah satu, yaitu warna mata mereka, warna mata wanita itu adalah coklat tua._

_Aku mengikuti mereka sampai mereka masuk ke sebuah apertement yang aku yakin merupakan tempat tinggal mereka. Aku bertanya pada orang di sekeliling mereka dan aku mendapatkan informasi. Shin Igarashi telah menikah, dia telah menikah dengan wanita itu, dan aku juga mendengar alasan dia menikahi wanita itu adalah karena wanita itu meminta pertangung jawaban karena menghamilinya saat mabuk. Shin Igarashi sama sekali tidak mencintai istrinya itu, namun istrinya itu mencintainya._

_Dengan sikapnya itu, aku tahu, dia tidak akan mungkin bersedia menikahi wanita itu meski wanita itu telah menghamilinya. Namun, begitu aku teringat lagi dengan wajah wanita itu, aku mengerti sesuatu..._

_Shin Igarashi..._

_Dia mungkin memang benar-benar mencintai Yuka, cintanya pada Yuka mungkin tidak kalah denganku, alasan dia melakukan dosa itu tiga tahun yang lalu mungkin karena dia memang terlalu mencintai Yuka sehingga dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan akal sehat lagi. Alasan kenapa dia bersedia menikah dengan wanita itu pasti karena wanita itu mirip dengan Yuka, dia melihat bayangan Yuka dalam wanita itu._

_Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa memaafkannya seumur hidupku, dosanya tidak mungkin bisa ku maafkan, tapi aku..._

_Aku..._

_Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.._

_Karena itu aku meninggalkan kota ini malam ini juga, pulang ke rumah dengan kereta terakhir. Aku akan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya, aku akan berpura-pura untuk menanggab aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengetahui apa-apa..._

_Tuhan, apakah yang aku lakukan ini benar?_

_._

_13 april xxxx_

_LAHIR! LAHIR! YOICHI TELAH LAHIR DENGAN SELAMAT!_

_Yoichi mirp sekali dengan otou-san, berambut abu-abu dan bermata hijau, dia tampan sekali! Aku, Yuka, Rei dan Mikan gembira sekali!_

_Rei mengatakan bahwa hanya Mikanlah yang mirip dengan Yuka. Aku dan Yuka tertawa mendengarnya, sebab kenapa Mikan bisa semirip itu dengan kami adalah keajaiban, Mikan adalah keajaiban yang diberikan tuhan, sama seperti Yoichi dan Rei._

_Aku sangat gembira dengan kelahiran Yoichi, namun..._

_Saat aku melihat Yuka yang tersenyum sambil memeluk Yoichi, aku hanya bisa kembali teringat dengan anak itu, teringat dengan Natsume..._

_Yuka memeluk dan mencium Yoichi sedangkan kepada Natsume dua tahun yang lalu dia melempar dan ingin membunuhnya. Natsume dan Yoichi sama-sama merupakan anak kandungnya, tapi mengapa perlakuan Yuka kepada Natsume begitu berbeda? Aku tahu, Yuka bisa bersikap seperti itu pasti dikarenakan siapa ayah kandung Natsume sebenarnya, dikarenakan Yuka sama sekali tidak pernah menginginkan Natsume dalam hidupnya._

_Tapi... Natsume sama sekali tidak bersalah, dia sama sekali tidakbersalah...  
><em>

_._

_20 april xxxx_

_Sudah seminggu berlalu dan aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Natsume. Setiap kali aku melihat Yuka, Rei, Mikan dan Yoichi, aku pasti akan teringat padanya, aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakan Natsume, namun semua itu sia-sia._

_Aku terus teringat dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi dan dingin itu, wajahnya terus menghantuiku. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya besok, tapi aku harus merahasiakannya dari Yuka, dia tidak boleh tahu itu._

_Haih... Aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa aku mau menemui Natsume? Ya, semoga aku bisa mengerti jika sudah bertemu dnegannya..._

_._

_21 april xxxx_

_Hari ini pagi-pagi sekali saat aku pamit dengan Yuka dengan alasan mau ke rumah temanku yang sakit. Yuka tanpa curiga sedikitpun mengijinkanku pergi, namun dia memintaku membawa Mikan sebab dia tidak bisa menjaga Rei, Mikan dan Yoichi sekalian, dan karena kupikir tidak ada salahnya aku memebawa Mikan, aku menyanggupinya._

_Aku membawa Mikan ke kota tokyo di mana Natsume.. bukan bukan Natsume tapi BOCAH ITU._

_Aku membawa Mikan ke kota tempat bocah itu berada. Aku sudah menyelidikinya sebelum kemari. Pada hari minggu seperti ini, Ioran dan Kaoru selalu menitipkan bocah itu di sebuah gereja kecil di pinggir kota karena mereka yang sibuk dengan pertemuan ini dan pertemuan itu._

_Saat aku dan Mikan tiba di gereja itu, aku menemukan dia duduk seorang diri di bawah sebatang pohon sakura. Melihatnya saat itu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, namun aku akhirnya memberanikan diri menyapanya dan dia..._

_DIA TIDAK MEMPEDULIKANKU!_

_Saat aku menyapnya, dia mengangkat kepalanya menatapku dan membuang muka. Apa-apaan sikapnya ini? Dan saat aku bertanya mengapa dia seorang diri saja di sini, aku benar-benar terkejut sebab dengan santai dia menjawab "Jangan pernah berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal. Bukankah itu juga merupakan kata-kata yang akan kau ajarkan pada putrimu, orang tua."_

_Aku benar-benar sangat terkejut mendengar jawabannya itu. Demi tuhan! Diakan baru berusia dua tahun lebih? Kenapa dia bisa berbicara seperti itu? Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku, aku memperhatikannya dengan sesakma, wajah tampannya itu begitu tenang dan tanpa ekspresi, benar-benar bukan ekspresi wajah untuk anak seusianya, lalu matanya itu... Matanya yang dingin itu sama sekali bukan mata seorang anak kecil._

_Aku berusaha untuk mengobrol dengannya, namun dia tetap saja tidak mempedulikanku dan saat aku sudah hampir menyerah, tiba-tiba Mikan berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya..._

_MEMELUKNYA! PUTRIKU MEMELUK COWOK LAIN SELAIN AKU, REI DAN YOICHI! DI DEPAN MATAKU LAGI!_

_Apa yang telah dilakukan bocah ini pada putriku? Mengapa Mikan tiba-tiba memeluk bocah itu? Dan yang membuatku semakin marah adalah Mikan sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan bocah itu, dia memeluknya dengan sangat erat, bahkan dia menangis saat aku berusaha memisahkan mereka!_

_Bocah itu sepertinya sangat terkejut dengan sikap Mikan, dia terus menatap Mikan dengan kedua mata merahnya itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Lalu Mikan... Mikan tersenyum dan memegang kedua pipinya dengan tangan kecilnya. Mikan memberikan senyuman malaikatnya kepada bocah itu!_

_Katakan aku iri atau cemburu, duniaku bagaikan berhenti berputar saat itu sebab... sebab.._

_PUTRIKU LEBIH MEMILIH BOCAH ITU DARI PADA AKU! DIA LEBIH MEMILIH BOCAH YANG BARU DIKENALNYA ITU DARI PADA AKU OTOU-SANNYA!_

_Namun, yang paling mengejutkanku adalah ekspresi wajah bocah itu tiba-tiba melembut, matanya yang dingin itu melembut. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun aku hanya bisa berpikir akan satu hal, yaitu TIDAK ADA YANG MAMPU MELAWAN SENYUM MALAIKAT PUTRIKU! HA...HA..HA..._

_Setelah itu, semuanya menjadi lebih mudah, bocah itu akhirnya bersedia berbicara denganku, untuk ukuran anak kecil berusia dua tahun, dia..._

_Dia benar-benar luar biasa pintar dan aku juga baru tahu ternyata dia memiliki IQ yang sangat tinggi, Bagus... Bagus.. Sungguh bagus, dia bahkan bisa melawan semua kata-kataku. Namun..._

_HEY! DIA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MELEPASKAN MIKAN! DIA BAHKAN MEMELUK MIKAN DAN TERSENYUM MENYERINGAI MENATAPKU SAAT AKU MEMINTA MIKAN MELEPASKANNYA! DASAR BOCAH SIALAN!_

_Saat hari sudah agak sore, aku terpaksa memisahkan Mikan darinya atau kami akan ketinggalan kereta. Mikan terus menangis dan menarik baju bocah itu karena tidak mau dipisahkan. Akhirnya aku terpaksa berjanji pada Mikan untuk mempertemukannya lagi dengan bocah itu minggu depan._

_Aku tidak bisa melupakan senyum menyeringai bocah itu saat mendengar janjiku itu, dia mengatakan padaku untuk jangan pernah mengingkari janji itu walau Mikan hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bocah itu... Tapi aku tahu, sepertinya dia suka pada Mikan sebab saat menatap Mikan, dia tersenyum dengan lembut, apakah karena Mikan mirip dengan Yuka, apakah karena dia melihat bayangan Yuka, ibu kandungnya dalam diri Mikan dari dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, aku tidak tahu..._

_TAPI AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAHKAN MIKAN PADANYA!_

.

_23 april xxxx_

_Aku berusha untuk merahasiakan pertemuanku, Mikan dan bocah itu kepada Yuka. Namun, aku juga cukup sulit sebab Mikan terus saja merengek padaku untuk bertemu dengan bocah itu,_

_"Tou-can... N-Natcume... Natcume..." Ujarnya setiap hari saat bersamaku, seakan-akan memastikan aku untuk mengingat janjiku padanya._

_TIDAK! MIKAN BENAR-BENAR LEBIH MEMILIH DIA DARI PADA AKU!_

_._

_27 april xxxx_

_Aku bukan seorang yang suka mengingkari janji karena itu aku membawa Mikan kembali menemui bocah sialan itu di gereja itu. Yuka sepertinya sedikit curiga padaku, buktinya dia terus menatapku dengan tajam saat aku berpamitan padanya dengan alasan menjenguk temanku yang masih sakit._

_Haih... Apa yang akan terjadi jika Yuka tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan?_

_Saat aku dan Mikan tiba di gereja itu, aku melihat bocah itu duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu lagi, Mikan langsung berlari memeluknya meninggalkan aku sendirian. Bocah itu membalas pelukan Mikan sambil tersenyum menyeringai menatapku. DASAR BOCAH SIALAN!_

_Kami menghabiskan hari bersama seperti biasanya dan dari pembicaraan kami, aku mendapat gambaran tentang bagaimana kehidupannya di keluarga Hyuga. Dari ceritanya Ioran dan Kaoru benar-benar membesarkannya seperti anak kandung mereka, namun mereka berdua sama sekali tidak berlebihan memanjakannya, mereka cukup displin kepadanya, namun, dia kesepian, dia kesepian walau dia tidak pernah mengatakannya, Ioran dan Kaoru terlalu sibuk, mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersamanya. Apakah karena itulah dia memiliki sikap seperti ini?_

_Sesungguhnya, walau aku sama sekali tidak mau mengakuinya, aku..._

_Aku menyukai bocah itu._

_ Dia memang tidak sopan dan luar biasa kalem, tapi aku sangat menyukainya, terutama saat aku melihat dia tersenyum bersama Mikan, mereka berdua sungguh luar biasa cocok..._

_TIDAK! APA YANG SEDANG AKU TULIS! TIDAK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MUNGKIN MENYERAHKAN MIKAN PADA BOCAH ITU!_

_Dan sama seperti minggu lalu, saat aku mau pulang, lagi-lagi Mikan menangis dan tidak mau berpisah dengannya. Lalu sebelum aku mengatakan apa-apa, bocah itu tiba-tiba berkata pada Mikan untuk jangan menangis karena aku sudah berjanji padanya akan mempertemukan mereka lagi minggu depan._

_HEY! KAPAN AKU BERJANJI SEPERTI ITU!_

_Tapi, sudahlah, senyum bahagia Mikan dan juga bocah itu benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa menolaknya. Kurasa mempertemukan lagi tidak ada salahnya. Ha..ha..ha..._

_._

_29 april xxxx_

_Sepertinya Yuka mencurigaiku sekarang, sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan alasan yang kubuat untuk menemui bocah itu. Dia memintaku jujur padanya dan yang paling mengejutkanku adalah dia mengira aku BERSELINGKUH!_

_HEY! Yuka! Aku tidak mungkin berselingkuh tahu? Aku tidak mungkin menghianatimu, aku hanya mencintaimu seorang saja, kenapa dia punya pikiran seperti itu?_

_Aku berusaha untuk menjelaskan pada Yuka bahwa aku sama sekali tidak selingkuh, namun aku tetap tidak mungkin mengatakan kemana sebenarnya aku pergi. Ya aku tetap mengarang alasan bahwa aku memang menjenguk temanku yang sedang sakit keras. Semoga dia percaya dengan kebohonganku ini._

_._

_1 mei xxxx_

_Aku benar-benar menggali lubang kuburku sendiri. Yuka tetap saja curiga dan Mikan terus tersenyum dan memastikan aku ingat dengan janjiku minggu ini._

_Haih... apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

.

_2 mei xxxx_

_Hm... Bagaimana aku memulai menulis apa yang aku alami hari ini, ya?_

_Hari ini sesuai janjiku, aku membawa Mikan menemui bocah itu lagi. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka..._

_Yuka mengikutiku!_

_Dia mengikutiku dan aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Dia melihat aku, Mikan dan bocah itu, dia melihat Mikan berlari memeluk bocah itu sambil tertawa dengan matanya sendiri._

_Aku benar-benar sangat terkejut saat melihatnya saat itu, wajahnya memucat dan badannya bergemetar hebat saat melihat bocah itu, dia membalikkan badannya dan segera berlari keluar dari gereja ini. Aku mengejarnya, aku mengejarnya sambil memanggil namanya meninggalkan Mikan. Dan itu adalah tindakan sangat bodoh yang aku lakukan._

_Saat aku mengejar Yuka, Mikan yang tidak tahu apa-apa ikut berlari mengejar kami, dan saat aku sudah berhasil menangkap Yuka yang telah menyebrangi jalan, aku mendengar suara klakson mobil dari belakangku. Hatiku bagaikan berhenti berdetak saat itu, sebab di belakangku, aku melihat Mikan berlari mendekati kami dengan mobil yang melaju dengan cepat ke arahnya._

_Aku pikir sudah terlambat, aku pikir aku akan kehilangan Mikan, namun tiba-tiba aku melihat sepasang tangan kecil menariknya ke belakang._

_Bocah itu! Bocah itu! Natsume berhasil menyelamatkan Mikan!_

_Aku dan Yuka sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apa-apa lagi, kami segera berlari mendekati mereka yang sedang terduduk di atas aspal jalan. Mikan menangis dan bocah itu memarahi Mikan sambil memeluknya._

_Aku benar-benar berterima kaih padanya, aku benar-benar berterima kasih pada bocah itu, aku sama sekali tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika bocah itu tidak berhasil menyelamatkan Mikan._

_Lalu Yuka..._

_Yuka berterima kasih pada bocah itu, Yuka berterima kasih pada bocah itu karena dia telah menyelamatkan Mikan. Aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai apa yang aku lihat saat itu. Bocah itu terus menatap Yuka tanpa berkedip dan aku bisa melihat wajah Yuka semakin memucat dan ketakutan._

_Bocah itu hanya mengatakan satu kata begitu mendengar ucapan terima kasih Yuka, yaitu "Hn."_

_Dia membalikkan wajahnya kembali pada Mikan. Hatiku terasa sangat sakit saat itu, apakah bocah itu tahu? Apakah bocah itu sadar bahwa wanita di depannya itu adalah ibu kandungnya? Apakah dia tahu bahwa wanita di depannya adalah ibu kandung yang tidak pernah menginginkannya? Tidak, kurasa dia tidak akan pernah tahu._

_Aku menjelaskan semuanya pada Yuka, aku menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya pada Yuka kenapa aku menemui bocah itu dan syukurlah Yuka mengerti dan memaafkan aku. Alasan kenapa aku menemui bocah itu adalah karena aku ingin mengetahui kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya dan saat Yuka bertanya padaku apakah aku sudah menemukan jawabannya, aku hanya bisa menggeleng kepalaku, sebab aku sama sekali belum menemukan jawabannya._

_Apa sebenarnya alasan aku tidak bisa melupakannya? Aku tidak tahu.._

_Bocah itu kembali memintaku membawa Mikan menemuinya minggu depan dan yang paling mengejutkanku adalah dia juga memintaku membawa Yuka sekalian. Yuka sangat terkejut mendengar permintaannya itu, namun dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun dan kurasa minggu depan kami harus datang lagi ke gereja ini._

.

_4 mei xxxx_

_Yuka tidak mengungkit sedikitpun mengenai kejadian dua hari yang lalu, dan aku juga tidak berani mengungkitnya, apakah dia akan pergi menemui Natsume lagi minggu ini? Aku tidak tahu, tapi apapun keputusannya nanti, aku akan menghormatinya._

_._

_8 mei xxxx_

_Yuka mengatakan padaku dia akan ikut bersama kami menemui bocah itu besok, aku tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun atau lebih tepatnya, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa._

_._

_9 mei xxxx_

_Ini adalah halaman terakhir diary ini, aku tidak akan menulis diary ini lagi sebab akhirnya aku mengerti, akhirnya aku paham semuanya, akhirnya aku tahu apa yang sesungguhnya alasanku tidak bisa melupakan bocah itu, apa sesungguhnya yang aku inginkan dalam hidupku ini sekarang. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka aku akan mendapatkan jawabannya dari mulutnya, aku tidak pernah menyangka dialah yang akan menjawab pertanyaanku ini. Ha..ha..ha..._

_Aku, Yuka dan Mikan pergi menemui bocah itu. Dan seperti biasanya, aku membiarkan dia bermain dengan Mikan, sedangkan aku dan Yuka duduk dibawah pohon sakura menatap mereka. Yuka sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun dan aku tetap bisa melihat ketakutan di wajahnya setiap kali matanya bertemu dengan mata bocah itu._

_Bocah itu memang kelewatan pintar dan berani, sebab dia tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati Yuka dan bertanya padanya "Kenapa kau begitu takut padaku?"_

_Aku dan Yuka benar-benar sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya itu, wajah Yuka semakin memucat dan dia sama sekali tidak menemukan sepatah katapun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Mungkin dia bertanya seperti itu karena dia merasa kurang nyaman dengan wajah ketakutan Yuka, tapi bagi Yuka pertanyaan itu mungkin memiliki arti yang sangat dalam._

_Kenapa kau begitu takut padaku? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Yuka saat mendengar pertanyaan itu dari mulut bocah itu._

_Dengan terbata-bata, Yuka akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan bocah itu, jawabannya adalah "Maaf..."_

_Bocah itu tidak mengerti jawaban Yuka, dia tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan berkata "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku."_

_Aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya keberanian dari dalam hati Yuka, dia tiba-tiba bertanya pada bocah itu "Apakah kau bahagia dalam hidupmu sekarang?"_

_Kurasa bocah itu cukup binggung dengan pertanyaan Yuka, namun dia tetap mejawab "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akan mengejar keahagiaanku dan akan aku pastikan aku akan bahagia saat besar nanti."_

_Tahukah? Aku sangat terkejut mendengar jawabannya itu. Jawabannya itu mungkin sangat sederhana, itu adalah jawaban dari seorang anak kecil tapi jawabannya itu, jawabannya itu berhasil menjawab semua pertanyaan yang menyelimuiku. Akhirnya aku tahu alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, akhirnya aku tahu alasan aku menemuinya, jawaban dari apa yang sesungguhnya aku inginkan._

_Jawabannya hanyalah satu yaitu "Aku ingin bahagia."_

_Aku tertawa dan aku tahu, Yuka dan bocah itu pasti merasa aku sangat aneh saat itu._

_Aku ingin bahagia, aku ingin benar-benar bahagia di dunia ini. Saat aku melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi bocah ini dari tv, hatiku terdalam berteriak tanpa aku sadari, kebahagiaan keluarga yang aku bangun bersama Yuka ini belum sempurna, kami belum benar-benar bahagia. Kami tidak akan benar-benar bisa bahagia jika Yuka masih terbelenggu oleh masa lalu, lalu aku kami juga tidak akan benar-benar bahagia jika bocah itu tidak bahagia._

_Bocah itu, mungkin dari dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, saat aku pertama kali memeluknya di rumah Ioran dan Kaoru, aku telah mengakuinya, mengakuinya dan menginginkannya menjadi bagian dari mimpiku ini._

_Lucu bukan? Kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu? Tapi, ku rasa ini wajar saja, dia adalah anak Yuka, anak dari wanita yang aku cintai dan anaknya adalah anakku juga. Ha..ha..ha..._

_Sudah waktunya, sudah waktunya ini semua terselesaikan, sudah waktunya kami melepaskan masa lalu kami. Masa lalu itu mungkin memang tidak bisa diubah lagi, namun tidak berarti masa lalu itu akan terus menghantui masa depan yang ada, masa depan aku, Yuka, Rei, Mikan, Yoichi dan juga bocah itu., masa depan kami yang cerah dan penuh kebahgiaan._

_Aku ingin keluargaku benar-benar lengkap, karena itu aku tahu, aku masih kekurangan anggota keluargaku_

_Karena itu aku bertanya pada bocah itu "Maukah kau menjadi anakku?"_

_Setelah kupikir-pikir lucu juga, ini akan menjadi kedua kalinya aku menginginkannya menjadi anakku. Ya, kurasa dia memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi anakku._

_Yuka sangat terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku dan aku bisa melihat bocah itu menyipitkan matanya menatapku dengan wajah aneh sambil menjawab "Aku sudah punya otou-san dan aku sama sekali tidak perlu seorang idiot sepertimu jadi otou-sanku. Dan juga bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi anakmu?"_

_Idiot? Jawaban yang benar-benar merupakan ciri khasnya. Tapi aku bukan orang yang mudah menyerah dan juga sesuai katanya barusan, aku juga akan mengejar kebahagiaanku, aku tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan kebahgiaan yang sudah ada di depan mataku. Aku terus memintanya menjadi anakku dan dia terus menolaknya, lalu saat aku melihatnya mengenggam tangan Mikan, aku mendapatkan kelemahannya, aku tahu apa yang harus aku katakan untuk membuatnya bersedia menjadi anakku._

_Ha..ha..ha... Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti tertawa saat mengingat kejadian itu, sebab itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya aku melihanya sebagai anak kecil seusianya._

_"Aku tahu cara untuk membuatmu menjadi anakku dan aku yakin kau tidak akan mungkin bisa menolaknya?"_

_Ha..ha.. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat melihat dia membalikkan wajahnya menatapku sambil tersenyum menyeringai dan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa membuatnya setuju menjadi anakku._

_Salah besar! Salah besar bocah! Sebab satu kalimaku berhasil membuat senyum menyeringainya itu menghilang, kalimat itu adalah "Nikahilah Mikan saat kau besar nanti."_

_Wajahnya memerah dan dia menatapku dengan ekspresi penuh rasa terkejut. Hah! Dia pasti menyangka dia bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya dariku. Salah besar! Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Mikan, aku sudah sadar dia menyukai Mikan. Ya, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Mikan. Ha...ha..ha..._

_Apa yang aku katakan tidak salahkan? Jika dia menikahi Mikan kelak, dia akan menjadi anakku. Walau terasa aneh, aku merasa aku bisa menyerahkan Mikan pada bocah itu. Dia dengan berani menyelamakan Mikan semiggu yang lalu, saat dia besar nanti, dia pasti bisa melindungi Mikan dan membahagiakannya._

_Ya... Walau aku tidak mau mengakuinya, bocah ini mungkin memang satu-satunya yang paling pantas bersama dengan Mikan kelak._

_Dia setuju, dia menangguk kepalanya dan menyetujuhi ucapanku itu, dia menyetujuhi untuk menikahi Mikan saat dia besar nanti. Ha..ha..ha... Aku menyuruhnya berjanji padaku dengan mengaitkan jari kelingking, dan dia dengan cepat mengaitkan kelingkingnya padaku._

_Ku katakan padanya, kelak saat dia besar nanti dia harus menikahi Mikan di gereja ini, dia hanya boleh mencintai Mikan seorang saja di dunia ini, dia harus melindungi Mikan walau mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri, dia tidak boleh meninggalkan Mikan walau apapun yang terjadi dan dia wajib membahagiakan Mikan untuk selamanya._

_Lucu sekali saat aku melihat dia menanggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat mendengar semua ucapanku itu tanpa mengatakan apapun sambil tersenyum bahagia. Dia memang masih anak kecil Ha..ha..ha.._

_Aku bisa melihat Yuka menatapku dengan penuh kebingungan saat itu, aku tahu, dia pasti sangat binggung dengan tindakanku itu dan sebelum dia bertanya aku berkata padanya "Jangan pernah menyangkal lagi, dia adalah anakmu. Dan bagiku, anakmu adalah anakku."_

_Yuka menangis mendengar ucapanku itu, aku memeluknya dengan erat dan saat kami menatap bocah itu yang sedang menatap kami berdua dengan penuh kebingungan aku memerintahkannya "Panggil kami berdua otou-san dan okaa-san mulai hari ini!"_

_Aku bisa melihat wajah kesalnya, namun dia akhirnya memanggil kami berdua "Otou-san... Okaa-san..."_

_Aku benar-benar bahagia mendengarnya memanggilku otou-san, dan Yuka tiba-tiba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukkanku, dia berlari memeluk bocah itu sambil menangis dan berkata "Maaf...Maaf..Maaf..."_

_Bocah itu sangat kebingungan melihat Yuka yang memeluknya sambil menangis dan meminta maaf, tapi, dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dia mengangkat kedua tangannya yang kecil dan membalas pelukannya dengan erat._

_Air mataku mengalir saat itu, aku sama sekali tidak bsa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanku, Yuka akhirnya bisa menerimanya, Yuka akhirnya bisa menerima bocah itu, menerima Natsume, melupakan masa lalu itu._

_ha..ha..ha.. Mikan yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa itu, tiba-tiba meloncat memeluk Yuka dan bocah itu, dan aku juga tidak mau ketinggalan, aku juga memeluk mereka bertiga. Aku meminta orang untuk menfoto kami berempat, foto ini, foto aku, Yuka, Mikan dan juga Natsume.  
><em>

_Kebahagiaan, aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan di masa depan yang akan datang dengan jelas sekarang, aku ingin semua yang aku cintai bahagia, aku tidak mau hidup dalam penyesalan, aku tidak mau kami semua dibelenggu dengan masa lalu, AKU INGIN BAHAGIA! AKU INGIN SEMUA YANG AKU CINTAI BAHAGIA!_

_Otou-san..._

_Apakah kau membacanya? Apakah kau membaca diaryku ini? Aku mengirimkan diaryku ini padamu, sebab aku ingin kau tahu perasaanku, aku ingin kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku sebanarnya? Aku ingin bahagia dan aku memerlukanmu untuk bahagia.._

_Aku mencintaimu otou-san, kau adalah keluargaku, aku ingin kita sekeluarga bahagia, karena itu aku memohon padamu, pahamilah, terimalah kami semua, mari kita semua hidup dengan bahagia._

_Bahagia._

_Izumi Yukihira_

.

**Mikan POV**

"Bahagia... Izumi Yukihira..." Ujarku membaca halaman terakhir buku harian itu dengan berlinang air mata.

Aku menutup buku harian itu dan menolehkan wajahku menatap Natsume yang masih masih terbaring lemah dan tidak sadarkan diri di sampingku. Sudah satu minggu berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, namun Natsume tetap saja tidak belum membuka matanya.

Buku harian ini dikembalikan Kaname-kun padaku lima hari yang lalu, dia meminta maaf padaku, meminta maaf akan semua yang dilakukannya padaku, Natsume dan juga anak dalam kandunganku. Rei-nii, Yo-chan, Ruka-pyon dan Tsubasa-kun sangat marah saat melihat Kaname-kun, mereka mengusirnya, bahkan Yo-chan memukulnya dan mengatakan dia tidak akan membiarkanya hidup jika terjadi sesuatu pada Natsume.

Lalu Luna-senpai. Dia masih ditahan polisi. Ioran otou-san, Kaoru okaa-san serta Hotaru mengatakan padaku bahwa mereka pasti akan menjebloskan dia ke penjara untuk bertanggung jawab atas kejahatannya.

Banyak yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, namun aku sama sekali tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun saat Kaname-kun meminta maaf padaku ataupun saat Hotaru mengatakan mereka pasti akan menjebloskan Luna-senpai ke penjara. Kepalaku sekarang sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan itu, yang ada di dalam kepalaku sekarang hanya satu, aku ingin Natsume cepat sadar, aku hanya ingin dia membuka matanya.

Aku tersenyum kecil menatap Natsume dan berkata "Natsume... Aku tahu walau kau selalu kelihatan kuat dan tidak mempedulikan masa lalu itu, kau sesungguhnya kau juga cukup sedih kan? Kau sesungguhnya juga cukup menderita dengan kenyataan itu kan? Tapi aku ingin sekali kau tahu.. Kau salah mereka tidak membencimu, Yuka okaa-san tidak membencimu dan Izumi otou-san... Dia menyayangimu, dia mencintaimu Natsume..."

Natsume sama sekali tidak bergerak sedikitpun dan aku mengangkat tanganku menyentuh tangannya.

"Kau tahu Natsume, ternyata kau telah tiga kali menyelamatkan aku dengan mempertaruhkan nyawamu, saat kita kecil dulu, dua tahun yang lalu dan sekarang.. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup di dunia ini, jika kau tidak ada Natsume, aku bisa hidup karena kamu Natsume..."

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku menyentuh pipinya "Kau sudah menepati janjimu pada Izumi otou-san untuk menikahiku di gereja itu, menepati janjimu untuk mencintaiku seorang saja di dunia ini, menjaga dan melindungiku dengan mempertaruhkan nyawamu, namun kau harus ingat Natsume, kau juga berjanji padanya untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku walau apapun yang terjadi dan akan membahagiakanku selamanya..."

Aku bisa merasakan air mataku mengalir menuruni pipiku, aku mengangkat tangan Natsume menyetuh perutku "Dia membutuhkanmu Natsume, anak kita memerlukanmu, kami berdua memerlukanmu, jangan tinggalkan kami berdua, aku mencintaimu dan aku tahu, anak ini pasti juga sangat mencintaimu... Karena itu bukalah matamu, jangan pernah tinggalkan kami berdua..."

Tuhan, apakah kau mendengarkanku?

Aku ingin kau tahu tuhan, aku mencintainya, aku benar-benar sangat mencintainya, terlalu mencintainya sehingga aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi meskipun harus menjadi seorang pendosa hanya untuk bersamanya. Kau mempertemukanku padanya, kau sudah menakdirkan kami untuk bersama sejak kami kecil bukan? Kau sudah menakdirkan dia untuk mencintaiku dan aku mencintainya bukan?

Aku ingin bahagia tuhan, tidak salahkan jika aku menginginkan kebahagiaan di dunia ini? Di dalam hidupku ini.. Karena itu aku mohon padamu, kembalikanlah Natsume padaku, aku hanya bisa bahagia jika dia ada di sampingku, aku dan anakku hanya bisa bahagia jika dia ada di samping kami.

Kembalikanlah dia pada kami..

**Natsume POV**

_Aku sama sekali tidak tahu aku ada dimana, sejauh mataku memandang yang ada hanya kegelapan. Aku membiarkan kakiku membawaku ke mana saja sesukanya._

_Gelap? Ya, di sini memang gelap? Tapi aku masih bisa melihat tangan, kaki, dan badanku dengan jelas. Aneh sekali? Dimana aku sebenarnya berada?_

_Tiba-tiba dari depanku aku melihat cahaya, aku bisa melihat cahaya yang terang di depanku dan saat aku ingin berlari kerah cahaya itu aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku dari belakang._

_Suara itu terdengar sangat pelan dan sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara itu, namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat suara siapa itu. Saat aku menatap ke arah sumber suara itu, aku hanya melihat kegelapan lagi._

_Aku tidak mau ke dalam kegelapan lagi, aku membenci kegelapan, sebab melihat kegelapan aku selalu teringat akan siapa diriku sebenarnya. _

_Kegelapan. Itulah tempatku berasal sebenarnya. sejarah kelahiranku sangat gelap, aku adalah sebuah kesalahan, aku adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan, aku mungkin sebenarnya saam sekali tidakboleh dilahirkan di dunia, aku mungkin tidak boleh hidup di dunia ini._

_Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun dengan jelas sekarang an aku juga terlalu malas untuk berpikir lagi. Aku lelah, sangat lelah. Aku sudah terlalu malas melihat kegelapan, siapapun yang memanggilku dari dalam kegelapan itu, aku tidak peduli lagi sebab yang aku mau lihat sekarang adalah cahaya, aku mau berjalan ke cahaya di depanku itu._

_Semakin aku berjalan ke arah cahaya di depanku itu, suara yang ada di belakangku semakin pelan dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan seseorang menarik bajuku dan berkata "Kau tidak boleh ke sana, bocah!"_

_Aku segera membalikkan badanku ke belakang menatap siapa yang menarikku, aku melihat seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata violet menatapku sambil tersenyum. Aku tidak mengenal pria ini, tapi tidak tahu mengapa pria ini sama sekali tidak terasa asing bagiku, terutama senyumnya itu. Senyumya itu mirip sekali degan senyum seseorang, tapi siapa?_

_"Masih belum waktunya kau ke sana, bocah!" Ujar pria itu lagi._

_"Jangan memanggilku bocah. Aku bukan bocah, idiot?" balasku kesal "Dan apa hakmu melarangku ke sana! Aku tidak mau berada dalam kegelapan terus."_

_Pria itu tertawa mendengar jawabanku "Kau memang tidak pernah berubah bocah sialan. Tapi kau harus tahu, aku punya hak untuk itu, sebab kau masih harus menunaikan semua janjimu padaku."_

_Janjiku padanya? Apa maksud ucapannya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenal pria ini, kapan aku membuat janji padanya?_

_"Sepertinya kau salah orang." Ujarku sambil mentapnya._

_Pria itu kembali tertawa "Aku tidak mungkin salah orang, bocah. Kami selalu melihatmu jadi aku tidak mungkin salah orang."_

_Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang, kami? Selalu melihatku? Siapa pria ini sebenarnya? Namun sebelum aku bertanya lebih lanjut, aku tiba-tiba mendengar suara seorang wanita dari belakangku._

_"Benar, kami berdua selalu melihat kalian semua dari sini."_

_Aku membalikkan wajahku menatap wanita yang tiba-tiba saja telah berdiri di belakangku, wanita itu berambut coklat sebahu dengan bermata coklat madu dan saat aku menatap wajahnya aku sangat terkejut, sebab aku kenal wajah itu, wajah Mikan._

_"Mikan..." Panggilku pelan, namun setelah aku mengamati lagi dengan jelas, aku sadar, wanita di depanku ini bukan Mikan, wanita di depanku ini adalah..._

_Wanita ini adalah..._

_Yuka Azumi, ibu kandungku._

_Aku segera membalikkan wajahku menatap pria yang ada di depanku itu dan aku menyadarinya, pria di depanku ini adalah Izumi Yukihira, ayah Mikan._

_Mereka tersenyum menatapku dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertemu mereka? Bukankah mereka sudah meninggal? Tunggu dulu, apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi padaku? Di mana aku sebenarnya? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun?_

_Seperti menyadari kebingunganku, Izumi Yukihira tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku "Kau memang telah menepati semua janjimu padaku, bocah. Tapi, kau juga harus tahu, batas waktu janjimu itu belum tiba, janjimu dulu padaku adalah selamanya, karena itu kau sama sekali tidak boleh berada di sini."_

_Aku benar-benar binggung mendengar ucapannya itu "Apa maksudmu?"_

_Izumi Yukihira hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaanku, sedangkan Yuka Azumi hanya tersenyum, dan berjalan mendekatiku._

_Aku benar-benar tidak dapat bergerak saat melihat dia berdiri di depanku. Yang di depanku sekarang adalah ibu kandungku, ibu yang melahirkanku dan tidak pernah menginginkanku, ibu yang membenciku dan ingin membunuhku._

_Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa ataupun mengucapkan apa, namun tiba-tiba dia mengangkat kedua tangannya menyentuh pipiku dengan lembut, air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya, dia tersenyum dengan bahagia dan berkata padaku_

_"Terima kasih.. Terima kasih... Terima kasih... Aku selalu melihatmu dari sini, aku selalu melihat apa yang kau lakukan untuk Mikan, Yoichi, Rei dan semua yang ada di sekelilingmu. Dulu.. Saat aku mengandungmu dan melahirkanmu, aku sangat membencimu, aku sangat takut padamu, sebab kau adalah bukti dari mimpi burukku, namun, aku bersyukur sekarang, aku bersyukur melahirkanmu yang begitu luar biasa di dunia... Aku menyanyangimu... Aku mencintaimu Natsume, anakku yang luar biasa..."_

_Selesai berkata itu dia memelukku dan aku tahu sekali dia tersenyum bahagia._

_Hangat. Hangat sekali, pelukkannya hangat sekali, aku tidak tahu mengapa, tiba-tiba aku merasakan air mataku mengalir menuruni pipiku, aku mengangkat tanganku memeluknya_

_Izumi Yukihira tersenyum dan menepuk kepalaku "Bagus sekali, bocah, sekarang panggil kami otou-san dan okaa-san!"_

_Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ucapannya itu sepertinya pernah aku dengar saat aku masih sangat kecil. Di dalam memori masa kecilku, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar perkataan seperti itu dan aku juga tidak tahu mengapa sebab suaraku keluar dengan sendirnya._

_"Otou-san.. Okaa-san.."_

_Izu... Tidak, otou-san tertawa dan dia membuka tangannya dan memelukku dan okaa-san "Kau harus tahu Natsume, kau sama dengan Mikan, kau adalah keajaiban terluar biasa yang diberikan tuhan pada kami berdua, kau adalah keajaiban di dunia ini, anakku.."_

_Aku bahagia sekali, hatiku terasa sangat hangat dan penuh kegembiraan seakan-akan ingin meledak, aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan perasaan ini lagi. Aku bukan anak yang tidak diinginkan, keberadaanku bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, aku tidak dibenci oleh mereka berdua, mereka mencintaiku, mereka mencintaiku dengan segenap hati mereka._

_Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara seseorang yang memnaggilku lagi, namun kali ini aku mengenal suara itu, suara lembut dan damai yang selalu ku ingat, suara Mikan._

_Otou-san dan okaa-san melepaskan pelukan mereka. Okaa-san mencium keningku dengan lembut dan mengangkat tangannya menunjuk kegelapan yang ada di depanku sambil tersenyum "Pergilah ke sana, tempatmu bukan disini."_

_Aku membalikkan wajahku menatap otou-san, dia menatapku sambil tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutku "Jangan membuat Mikan dan semuanya menunggu lebih lama lagi, cepatlah pergi.."_

_Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku berlari menuju kegeapan di depanku itu, baru tiga langkah aku melangkah, tiba-tiba dari belakangku aku mendengar mereka berdua berteriak "Ingat selalu, Natsume. Kami berdua selalu mencintaimu!"_

_Aku membalikkan wajahku menatap mereka berdua, aku melihat mereka berdua melambaikan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum dan dalam sedetik kemudian mereka menghilang dari pandanganku._

_Aku hanya tersenyum dan kembali berlari menuju kegelapan di depanku itu, aku tidak takut lagi dengan kegelapan yang ada, sebab aku tahu sekarang, aku tidak sendirian, di balik kegelapan itu ada orang yang menungguku, di balik kegelapan itu ada Ioran otou-san, Kaoru okaa-san, Rei-nii, Yoichi, Aoi, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa dan Misaki, dan yang terpenting di balik kegelapan itu ada mereka berdua, ada Mikan dan anak kami yang sedang menungguku._

_"Natsume..."_

_Aku bisa melihat cahaya sekarang, kegelapan itu telah menghilang, suara Mikan yang memanggilku dapat kudengar dengan jelas sekarang, suara yang selalu ku rindukan, suara yang selalu aku ingat._

"Mikan..." Panggilku pelan sambil membuka mataku.

**Mikan POV**

Natsume membuka matanya, dia akhirnya membuka kedua kelopak matanya sambil memanggilku dengan pelan. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan lega dan kebahagiaanku lagi saat melihatnya telah siuman. Air mataku mengalir menuruni pipiku dan dengan cepat aku menekan tombol untuk memanggil dokter.

Natsume sudah siuaman, dia sudah sadar.

"N-Natsume..." Panggilku pelan dengan berurai air mata sambil menatapnya, namun sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, pintu kamar ini tiba-tiba terbuka.

Aku melihat, Ioran otou-san, kaoru-okaasan, Rei-nii, Yo-chan, Aoi-chan, Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Tsubasa-kun, dan Misaki-chan berlari memasuki kamar ini dan saat mereka melihat Natsume yang telah siuman. Kaoru okaa-san dan Ioran otou-san berlari dengan mata berurai air mata memeluk Natsume sambil tersenyum, Aoi-chan tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan mata yang berurai air mata memeluk Yo-chan yang tersenyum lebar, begitu juga dengan Misaki-chan, dia memeluk Tsubasa-kun yang tersenyum menyeringai menatap Natsume, sedangkan Rei-nii, Hotaru-chan dan Ruka-pyon berjalan mendekati Natsume tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, namun sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah mereka.

Natsume tersenyum melihat mereka semua, dan saat Ioran otou-san dan Kaoru okaa-san melepaskan pelukan mereka, mereka berdua mendorong aku yang berada di samping mereka kepada Natsume.

Air mataku membuatku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dan dengan pelan dia mengangkat tangannya menghapus air mataku "Bodoh.. Jangan menangis, aku ada di sini, bukankah aku sudah berjanji.. aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendirian."

Aku mengangkat tanganku menyentuh tangannya yang ada di pipiku sambil menangguk kepalaku. Tangan yang hangat ini, tangan hangat yang selalu ada dan melindungiku dari apapun sejak aku kecil, tangannya yang hangat.

"Tersenyumlah... Tersenyumlah Mikan.." Ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapannya dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku memeluknya, aku menutup mataku dan menangkap bibirnya dengan bibirku, aku tidak mempedulikan siapa yang ada di ruangan ini lagi, aku bisa mendengar suara tawa mereka dan aku juga bisa merasakan Natsume memelukku dan membalas ciumanku.

Semuanya telah berlalu, air mata, penderitaan, kesedihan, kesakitan, kebimbangan dan keraguan telah berlalu. Aku tidak takut apapun lagi, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan tangan ini lagi, aku tidak mau kehilangan tangan ini lagi.

Kebahagiaan.

Aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan di masa depan kami dengan jelas sekarang, masa depan kami yang cerah, masa depanku bersama mereka semua yang aku cintai, masa depanku bersama Natsume dan juga anak kami, masa depan yang penuh kebahagiaan.

* * *

><p>MAAF UNTUK UPDATE YANG LAMA BANGET! Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari fic ini, ya walau masih ada epilognya yang mungkin baru akan aku updete besok! Akhirnya! Panjang banget ya chapter ini! ha..ha..ha... Sejujurnya chapter ini adalah chapter tersulit yang pernah ada dan aku sejujurnya sama sekali tidak begitu puas dengan chapter ini terutama di bagian buku harian Izumi, tapi, sudahlah, aku tidak punya waktu untuk merubahnya lagi T_T , and now, Time for replay the reviews^^<p>

**Daiyaki Aoi :** Bagaimana menurutmu chapter ini? Aneh tidak? untuk TODAL Aku akan berusaha untuk menupdatenya secepat yang aku bisa ^^

**Yuuto Tamano :** Bagaimana dengan requestmu yang muncul dalam chapter ini? Mungkin tidak memuaskan ya? Dan aku ada rencana untuk membuat satu chapter tambahan lagi kok dengan Yuka dan Izumi sebagai tokoh utamanya, bagaimana menurutmu? Dan sesuai katamu chapter terakhir adalah chapter terpanjang ^^

**Kuroichibhineko :** tunggu epilognya ya! ha..ha..ha.. ^^

**Thi3x :** Ya. Ini chapter terakhir, tapi masih ada epilognya kok, baca trus ya^^

**Rurippe no kimi :** happy end sesuai janjiku kan? Ha..ha..ha... semoga kau tidak kecewa dengan chapter terakhir ini ^^

**Hyuuga naka96 x1smanisda :** Ganti nama lagi ya? ha..ha..ha... thx tu reviewnya, aku akan senang sekali jika kau membacanya samapai akhir fic ini nanti saat sudah ada waktu ^^

**Yukina itou sephiienna kitami** : Thx tuk reviewnya maaf aku update kali ini lama sekali habis chapter ini panjang sekali sih... ha..ha..ha... ^^


	27. epilog

**Unforget Memories**

by Razux

_Sequel of "A Piece of memories" by Yuuto Tamano_

_.  
><em>

.

.

**DISCLAIMER** : GAKUEN ALICE BELONG TO HIGUCHI TACHIBANA

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilog<strong>_

**Tsubasa POV**

"Ayo, cepat Misaki!" teriakku memanggil Misaki yang berlari mendekatiku.

"Tunggu sebentar, Tsubasa!" Balasnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau harus ingat, seorang bodyguard harus selalu tepat waktu. Kau akan langsung gagal jika penyakit tidak tepat waktumu itu tidak bisa kau sembuhkan."

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti." Balasnya lagi tanpa menatapku "Tapi, sekarang kita bukan sedang berkerja tahu! Kita sekarang sedang kencan dan seorang wanita terlambat datang ke tempat janjian adalah hal biasa!"

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sikap Misaki ini. Sudah tiga tahun lebih berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, kini aku kembali menjadi bodyguard, Misaki yang telah lulus sekolah satu tahun yang lalu, juga mengiikuti jejakku menjadi seorang bodyguard. Kami berdua berkerja pada majikan yang sama, aku menjaga tuan yang... Uh! Egoi, suka seenak dan semaunya sendiri, sedangkan Misaki menjaga istrinya.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang! Aku sudah sangat lapar, kita mau makan di mana?" tanya Misaki tiba-tiba.

Aku hanya bisa kembali menghela napas "Terserah kamu."

"Heh! Kau sudah dengarkan? Rei-san akan berangkat ke amerika hari ini, Kenapa kau tidak mengantarnya?" tanya Misaki lagi tiba-tiba sambil menatapku.

"Tuanku yang egois dan suka seenaknya serta Rei-san mengatakan aku tidak perlu mengantarnya hari ini. Sebab Rei-san akan kembali lagi ke jepang minggu depan."

"Begitu ya?"

Aku menangguk kepalaku "Lagian tuanku yang egois, seenak dan semaunya sendiri itu memerintahkan aku untuk melakukan sesuatu semalam..."

"Melakukan sesuatu? Melakukan apa?"

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Misaki itu, langkah kakiku terhenti dan aku hanya bisa mengenggam sebuah kotak kecil yang berada di dalam saku celanaku dengan erat.

Perintah dari tuanku adalah "Lamarlah pacarmu itu dengan cincin yang telah kau siapkan itu, idiot! Aku akan memecatmu, jika kau belum melamarnya besok!"

Perintah yang seenaknya dan semaunya sendiri kan? Tapi bukan berarti aku akan melamar Misaki karena perintahnya ataupun karena takut kehilangan perkerjaanku, aku sudah membeli cincin ini jauh sebelum tuanku yang egois dan semaunya itu memerintahkanku, hanya saja aku belum memiliki keberanian dan waktu yang tepat untuk melamarnya.

Tapi dari mana tuanku yang egois, seenaknya dan semaunya sendiri itu tahu ya? Haih... sudah nasibku berkerja untuknya.

"TSUBASA! CEPAT!" teriak Misaki yang sudah berada di depanku saat menyadari aku yang sudah ketinggalan di belakangnya.

"Iya, iya, maaf!" balasku sambil tersenyum dan berlari mendekatinya.

Aku harus memberikan padanya hari ini, aku harus memberikan cincin yang ada di dalam saku celanaku sekarang padanya hari ini, aku harus melamarnya hari ini! Dan, tidak tahu mengapa, aku yakin, Misaki pasti akan menerimanya dan kami pasti akan bahagia.

**Kaoru POV**

"Kau mau air kelapa, Kaoru?" tanya Ioran tiba-tiba dari sampingku.

Aku membuka kaca mata hitam yang aku pakai sambil tersenyum menatapnya "Iya, terima kasih."

Ioran tersenyum dan memesan air kelapa pada salah seseorang pelayan yang melewati kami.

Aku menatap pantai biru yang ada di depan kami dari kursi santai tempatku berbaring. Langit yang biru, laut yang biru, pasuir putih, udara tropis yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Sempurna sekali, benar-benar surga dunia.

"Ke negara mana lagi kita akan pergi setelah ini?" Tanya Ioran tiba-tiba.

Aku membalikkan wajahku menatap Ioran "Bagaimana kalau afrika?"

"Afrika? Bagus juga, aku akan memesan tiket pesawat dan semua yang kita perlukan nanti. Tapi, kau harus ingat memberitahu anak-anak kita tujuan kita selanjutnya, aku tidak mau acara keliling dunia kita membuat mereka cemas karena tidak tahu di mana kita berada."

Aku tertawa mendengar jawaban Ioran itu.

Ioran telah menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab perusahaan pada anak kami setahun yang lalu dan kami sama sekali tidak perlu menghawatirkan perusahaan lagi. Anak kami itu memang terbukti sangat hebat dan luar biasa, sebab meski masih sangat muda, dia berhasil menjalankan perusahaan raksasa itu sangat baik, bahkan jika boleh aku katakan lebih baik lagi dari pada Ioran.

Kami berdua yang sudah tidak memiliki tugas apa-apa lagi memutuskan untuk berkeliling dunia dan menikmati masa pensiunan kami dengan penuh suka cita.

"Kaoru, sepertinya sebelum ke afrika, kita harus pulang dulu ke jepang. Kau tidak mau ketinggalan pesta ulang tahun cucumu bukan?" tanya Ioran tiba-tiba sambil menatap agenda perjalanannya.

Aku segera bangkit dan menatap Ioran "Batalkan! Aku tidak mau ketinggalan pesta ulang tahun cucuku!"

"Baiklah!" tawa Ioran begitu mendengar jawabanku "Aku akan memesan tiket untuk pulang ke jepang."

Aku menangguk kepalaku sambil tersenyum. Sudah tiga tahun lebih berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, kini aku dan Ioran sudah benar-benar bahagia, aku tidak akan pernah lagi kehilangan anak-anakku, aku tidak akan pernah lagi kehilangan mereka yang berharga bagiku, tidak ada penderitaan lagi, yang ada sekarang hanyalah tawa kebahagiaan.

**Ruka POV**

"Kau mau ke mana, Hotaru?" tanyaku sambil menatap Hotaru yang bangkit dari kursi sofa ruang tamu kami dengan perutnya yang sudah membesar.

"Ke toilet. Kenapa kau selau bertanya padaku setiap kali aku bergerak sedikit saja, buny-boy?" balas Hotaru dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan berjalan mendekatinya "Karena aku khawatir denganmu dan anak kita. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada kalian berdua."

"Dasar bodoh." Balas Hotaru lagi, namun aku bisa melihat sebuah senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya.

Aku telah menikah dengan Hotaru setahun yang lalu walaupun kami masih duduk di bangku universitas, tidak lama setelah kami menikah dia mengandung anakku, anak kami, putri kami.

"Aduh..." Ujar Hotaru tiba-tiba sambil menyentuh perutnya

Aku segera menatapnya dengan penuh ketakutan "Ada apa, Hotaru?"

Hotaru mengangkat wajahnya menatapku "Tidak apa-apa.. Dia menendang perutku."

Mendengar jawaban Hotaru itu, aku tersenyum dan memeluknya "Sepertinya dia akan mirip sekali denganmu kelak."

"Itu lebih bagus bukan? Dengan begitu tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menindasnya kelak."

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya itu "Kau benar, tapi kau tidak perlu takut akan ada yang menindasnya kelak, sebab aku pasti akan selalu menjaga dan melindunginya."

Aku bisa melihat senyum kecil di wajahnya semakin melebar.

"Dan aku juga akan selalu ada untuk menjaga dan melindungimu dari apapun selamanya." Tambahku lagi dan menempelkan bibirku padanya.

Aku bisa mendengar dia tertawa dalam ciuman kami.

Benar. Aku pasti akan selalu ada dan menjaga mereka berdua sebab mereka berdua adalah hal yang paling berharga bagiku di dunia ini.

**Kaname POV**

Aku duduk di dalam ruang tunggu penjara sambil menatap kursi kosong di depanku.

Pintu tuangan ini tiba-tiba terbuka dan aaku melihat seorang penjaga penjara ini dan seorang gadis berjalan masuk ke dalam.

Aku tersenyum menatap gadis itu "Lama tidak bertemu Luna..."

"Apa mau kemari?" tanyanya kasar sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

"A-Aku kemari untuk membantumu..." Jawabku pelan.

"Membantuku? Setelah kau menjerumuskanku ke penjara ini tiga tahun yang lalu, kau mengatakan kau ingin membantuku? Dalam mimpimu Kaname Sono!"

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun mendengar ucapannya itu. Dia benar, akulah yang menjerumuskannya ke penjara ini. Karena keegoisanku tiga tahun yang lalu, aku telah membuat betapa banyaknya orang menderita.

"Ijinkan aku menembus dosaku ini, Luna..**.**" Ujarku pelan.**  
><strong>

Luna terdiam mendengar ucapanku itu.

"Aku bersalah pada semua orang Luna. Aku bersalah pada mereka dan juga padamu. Jika aku tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang mereka, jika aku tidak membohongimu tentang kenyataan sebenarnya, kau tidak akan mungkin berada di sini."

Perasaan bersalah ini telah menghantuiku selama tiga tahun ini. Aku sudah sangat lelah, aku sudah sangat lelah menghadapi perasaan bersalah ini.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, saat aku melihat dia yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan lemah dalam rumah sakit, saat aku melihat gadis yang aku cintai itu menangis dengan wajah penuh kekosongan, saat semua yang ada di sana mengusir dan memukulku, aku baru menyadarinya, aku baru menyadari kesalahan yang aku lakukan.

"K-Kau mau membantuku keluar dari penjara ini?" tanya Luna terbata-bata.

Aku menangguk kepalaku sambil menatap Luna, namun tiba-tiba dia tertawa terbahak-bahak "AKU TIDAK AKAN MUNGKIN MEMPERCAYAIMU LAGI!"

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi mendengar teriakkannya itu.

"Aku mau kembali ke ruanganku, aku sama sekali tidak mau melihat wajahmu lagi, jangan pernah kau tunjukkan wajah busukmu di depanku lagi." Tambahnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini.

Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, aku hanya bisa menatapnya keluar dari ruangan ini.

Hatiku sakit sekali. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan itu semua terjadi, namun itu semua sudah terlanjur terjadi dan tidak bisa aku ubah lagi. Itu adalah kesalahanku, dosaku untuk seumur hidupku. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah dimaafkan mereka, mungkin mereka akan terus membenciku seumur hidupku, tapi itu tidak apa-apa, sebab aku memang pantas menerimanya, tapi setidaknya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menembus dosaku, aku akan terus berusaha, berusaha dan berusaha, karena itu...

Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku...

**Yoichi POV**

"Yoichi! Tunggu aku, jangan berjalan secepat itu!" teriak Aoi dari belakangku.

Aku membalikkan wajahku menatapnya "Kita harus secepatnya menemukan Rei-nii, Aoi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertemu Rei-nii sampai aku bertemu dengannya minggu depan."

"Iya. Aku mengerti." Jawabnya dan berlari mendekatiku.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas dan menarik tangannya mengikutiku mencari Rei-nii di dalam bandara Narita ini.

Aku dan Aoi sekarang telah duduk di kursi universitas dan hubungan kami berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Kami selalu bersama dan kami berdua juga masuk di universitas yang sama, TODAI. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak begitu percaya Aoi berhasil masuk ke TODAI, sebab dengan otaknya yang tidak begitu pintar ternyata dia bisa masuk juga ke universitas yang terkenal susah itu.

Aneh tapi nyata.

"Semoga Rei-nii belum masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu keberangkatan." Ujarku pelan.

Aoi tertawa mendengar ucapanku itu "Masih ada dua puluh lima menit, Yoichi. Rei-nii pasti menunggu kita,"

Aku tidak membalas ucapannya itu lagi, aku hanya bisa menggeleng kepalaku, dia terlalu santai, sikap santainya itu memang sudah merupakan ciri khasnya, ciri khasnya yang aku cintai. Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa aku menyukainya? Sebenarnya kalau aku pikirkan dengan baik-baik, kami berdua sangat bertolak belakang dan hubungan kami juga sangat rumit serta menyesatkan, dia mungkin merupakan pilihan terburukku.

Tapi, mungkin inilah yang dikatakan orang itu saling bertolak belakang namun saling tarik menarik. Aku mencintainya, itu sudah tidak dapat aku ubah lagi dan tidak tahu mengapa, mencintainya itu terasa sangat benar, aku tahu dia juga berpikir seperti itu.

Meski masa lalu sebelum kami lahir itu menyedihkan, meskipun masa lalu orang tua kami sangat rumit, semua itu tidak akan menganggu masa depan kami, aku akan berusaha mengejar masa depan kami yang aku tahu pasti cerah dan penuh kebahgiaan.

Tidak salahkan? Aku yakin kedua orang tua kandungku yang sudah meninggal dunia itu juga akan setuju dengan pemikiranku ini.

"Yoichi! Itu! Di Sana! Rei-nii ada di sana!" teriak Aoi tiba-tiba begitu melihat Rei-nii.

**Rei POV**

Aku melihat Yoichi dan Aoi berlari mendekatiku sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kami belum terlambat." Ujar Yoichi saat tiba di depanku.

"Masih ada dua puluh menit sebelum pesawatnya terbang Yoichi." Tawa Aoi.

"Aku tahu, Aoi. Kau baru saja mengatakannya padaku barusan." Balas Yoichi kesal.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mereka berdua, Yoichi mengenggam tangan Aoi dengan erat dan aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan dari mereka berdua dengan jelas.

"Apakah mereka masih belum datang?" tanya Yoichi tiba-tiba sambil menatapku.

"Belum. Tapi kau juga tahu..." Jawabku, tapi sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku itu, aku telah mendengar seseorang memanggilku dengan keras.

"REI-NII!"

Aku, Yoichi dan Aoi membalikkan wajah kami menatap sumber suara itu dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

Aku melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat sepinggang dengan mata berwarna coklat madu berlari ke arahku, di sampingnya seorang pria tampan berambut hitam dan bermata merah berdiri sambil menggendong seorang anak laki-laki berusia dua tahun dengan rambut berwarna coklat dan mata berwarna merah.

"Kalian hampir terlambat, Natsume-nii, Mikan-nee, Ryu-chan." Senyum Aoi saat mereka sudah tiba di depan kami.

"Maaf..." Balas Mikan sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan aku. Penyebab kami hampir terlambat adalah karena Mikan yang kesiangan." Ujar Natsume tiba-tiba dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Sudah aku duga.." Ujar Yoichi pelan.

"Heh! Yo-chan sudah aku bilang, jangan meniru sikap jelek Nastume!" teriak Mikan sambil menatap Yoichi dengan tajam.

"Ryu, beri salam kepada oji-san dan oba-san." Ujar Natsume sambil menatap Ryu yang berada dalam gendongannya tanpa mempedulikan teriakakan Mikan.

"Celamat pagi, oji-can, oba-can.." Ujar Ryu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku, yoichi dan Aoi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Ryu.

Ryu putra mereka ini benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Natsume, wajah, otak dan juga sikapnya itu benar-benar luar biasa mirip, perbedaannya hanyalah warna rambutnya yang coklat seperti Mikan.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan, kalian sama sekali tidak perlu mengantarku, aku hanya pergi ke amerika selama seminggu untuk menghadiri seminar yang diadakan di sana." Ujarku sambil menatap mereka semua.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rei-nii. Lagian aku juga mau memberimu sesuatu." Senyum Mikan sambil menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan padaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku bingung.

Mikan tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku "Buka saja nanti."

_"Kepada penumpang pesawat Japan Airland tujuan new york-amerika, dipersilakan menuju ruang tunggu keberangkatan."_

"Itu pesawatnya. Aku harus masuk ke ruang tunggu sekarang." Ujarku sambil menatap mereka.

"Iya. Sampai ketemu minggu depan, Rei-nii." Ujar Yoichi sambil menangguk kepalanya.

"Sampai ketemu minggu depan Rei-nii." senyum Mikan dan Aoi.

"Ucapkan sampai jumpa lagi, Ryu." Ujar Natsume sambil menatap Ryu.

"Campai jumpa lagi, oji-can.."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ryu "Ya, sampai jumpa minggu depan semuanya."

Saat aku berpisah dengan mereka dan hampir masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu aku tiba-tiba mendengar Natsume berteriak "Rei-nii! Nanti kalau sudah pulang, ingat bawa kakak ipar kami sekalian,ya!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku menatap mereka semua yang sedang tertawa lebar, aku hanya bisa mengeleng kepalaku dan membalas Natsume teriakkan Natsume itu sambil tertawa "Dasar bocah kurang ajar!"

Di dalam pesawat yang sudah akan terbang, aku membuka bingkisan yang diberikan Mikan padaku dan saat melihat isinya aku sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Yang diberikan Mikan padaku adalah sebuah pigura foto dan dalam pigura foto itu aku bisa melihat, aku, Natsume, Mikan, Ryu, Yoichi, Aoi, Ioran-san, Kaoru-san, Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa dan juga Misaki. Foto ini adalah foto yang kami ambil tidak lama setelah Ryu lahir.

"A-Apakah itu foto keluargamu?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba dari sampingku.

Aku menolehkan wajahku dan aku melihat seorang wanita canti berambut hitam gelombang dengan mata berwarna biru tua tersenyum gugup menatapku.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyaku sambil menatap wanita itu.

"M-Maaf... Aku salah ya? Aku melihat w-wajahmu lembut sekali saat menatap foto itu, j-jadi a-aku..." Jawab wanita itu terbata-bata dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah, mereka memang merupakan keluargaku..." Balasku memotong ucapannya itu sambil tersenyum.

Aku bisa melihat ketakutan di wajah wanita itu menghilang begitu mendengar ucapanku "Sepertinya kau sangat menyayangi keluargamu ya?"

Senyumku semakin melebar begitu mendengar pertanyaanya itu dan aku menyodorkan tanganku padanya "Iya. Keluargaku adalah harta tidak tergantikan bagiku. Namaku, Rei Yukihira, senang berkenalan denganmu teman sepejalanan."

"N-Nobara Ibaragi, senang berkenalan denganmu..." Balas wanita itu sambil tersenyum kikuk menyalami tanganku.

**Natsume POV**

Aku menatap langit biru di atasku dengan kedua bola mata merahku.

"Natsume, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Mikan tiba-tiba dari sampingku sambil menggendong Ryu.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku menatap mereka berdua sambil tersenyum "Aku sedang melihat masa depan kita."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Mikan lagi.

"Masa depan yang cerah, masa depan yang sama sekali tidak pernah ku bayangkan bisa ku dapatkan dulu. Kau tahu, Mikan? Tiga tahun yang lalu saat aku dalam keadaan koma, diantara batas dunia ini dan dunia sana, aku bertemu dengan Izumi otou-san dan Yuka okaa-san. Mereka mengaatkan mereka menyayangiku, mereka mengatakan mereka mencintaiku. Merekalah yang menuntutku kembali padamu dan Ryu, mereka menunjkkan padaku masa depan cerah yang penuh dengan senyum, tawa dan kebahgiaan."

"Aku tahu. Sudah berapa kali kau menceritakannya padaku. Kau gembira bukan? Kau senang bukan? Mereka mencintaimu dengan segenap hati mereka, Natsume. Dan yang terpenting, kau juga harus tahu, aku juga bisa melihat masa depan itu, Natsume karena itu jangan pernah kau lupakan masa lalu kita itu, apa yang kita alami dulu, akan selalu berada di dalam hatiku."

Aku menangguk kepalaku "Dilahirkan di dunia ini, bertemu denganmu dan juga semua orang, mencintaimu, dicintaimu, perjuangan kita untuk bersama dan kelahiran Ryu, itu semua tidak akan pernah aku lupakan seumur hidupku."

Mikan tertawa mendengar ucapanku, dengan pelan dia menjinjit kakinya dan mencium pipiku "Ingat selalu ucapanmu ini, jangan pernah lupakan aku dan semuanya lagi seperti lima tahun yang lalu."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya itu "Ya, aku janji padamu, aku tidak akan melupakannya walau apapun yang terjadi kelak."

Ryu yang melihat Mikan mencium pipiku juga sama sekali tidak mau kalah, dia menangkap wajahku dengan kedua tangannya yang kecil dan mencium pipikku dengan lembut.

"Bagian okaa-san mana, Ryu?" tanya Mikan sambil tertawa melihat tingkah Ryu.

Ryu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Mikan, dan dengan pelan dia menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi Mikan.

Aku tertawa melihat mereka dan dengan pelan aku memeluk mereka berdua. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan mereka dengan jelas, mencium bau badan mereka dengan jelas, aku bisa mendengar suara tawa mereka dengan jelas.

Istri dan anakku, keluargaku, harta paling berharga milikku, kebahagiaanku.

Aku tidak akan mungkin melupakan mereka, aku tidak akan mungkin melupakan apa yang terjadi dan apa yang telah kami alami selama ini. Penderitaan, kesedihan, kebimbangan, ketakutan, air mata, senyuman, tawa dan kebahagiaan itu akan selalu menjadi bagian dari sekeping memoriku, sekeping memori yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan, memori tidak terlupakan.

.

.

.

**_fin_**


	28. thank's

AKHIRNYA TAMAT! Aku minta pendapat para pembaca mengenai fic ini ya? Plis ^^ Aku senang sekali ternyata banyak juga orang yang menyukai fic-ku ini, terakhir aku akan kembali lagi menulis Tales of darkeness and light yang sudah aku tinggalkan setelah sekian lama! Aku akan terus mencoba untuk berkarya lagi, semoga fic-ku "Unforget memories" ini bisa menghibur siapapun yang membacanya ^^

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**THE VERY SPECIAL THANK'S FOR :**

**YUUTO TAMANO** yang sudah memberiku ijin membuat squel a piece of memories

**KUROICHIBHINEKO** yang selalu memberiku dorongan semangat dan mengoreksi ficku

**.**

**.**

**SPECIAL THX BUAT**

**VALCROSS**

**RURIPPE NO KIMI**

**DAIYAKI AOI**

**THI3X**

**ATHENA PHANTOMHIVE**

**LITTLE YURAI**

**DINA A-CHAN**

**YUKINA ITOU SEPHIIENNA KITAMI**

**PETALLICIOUS**

**HYUUGA NAKA96 X1 SMANISDA**

**HANA 'NATSU' MITSUZAKA**

**AOIFE THE SHADOW**

**BLUEDEPHYL  
><strong>

**ELLECHI **

**RAN ISHIBAZAKI**

**AKIRA SUMAMOTO**

**AND EVERY ONE WHO READ THIS FIC**


End file.
